Wild Stars
by tavis-rock
Summary: El ser humano y bestia suena fantástico, pero para Nishikino Maki sera todo un reto lidiar con lo que conlleva tener ese poder. NicoMaki NozoEri KotoUmi TsubaHono RinPana
1. Chapter 1 Cambio inoportuno

**Buenas lectores, ya me había desaparecido un rato jeje, en fin aqui vengo con esta historia que se me ocurrió al jugar bloddy roar mientras escuchaba Wild stars xD espero sea de su agrado, acepto criticas de este primer capitulo y me gustaría escuchas opiniones de lo que les gustaría que sucediera en este fic. sin mas que decir me retiro y que disfruten de esta cosa de Fic**

 **No olviden visitarme en facebook lo pueden encontrar en mi biografía de fanfiction.**

* * *

Nuestro hogar, un lugar donde el hombre y la naturaleza residía, un lugar en el que una categoría especial de la humanidad era el medio más fiable para la convivencia en equilibrio entre hombre y bestia, esos seres nacían entre los humanos, muy rara vez, desarrollando la habilidad de manejar el poder de una bestia salvaje a su antojo, así mismo capaces de tomar la forma de estos.

Cada humano con tal capacidad, era identificado por su salvajismo prematuro, y estos sólo tenían dos opciones en la vida, ser un beneficio o un peligro para los humanos normales, por ello, muy recónditamente una organización se a encargado de darles la herramienta necesaria a estos seres para ser un beneficio y no una carga. Este es la academia Otonokizaka, dicha institución se encarga de trasformar y estudiar a esos seres especiales... seres que fueron bautizados por la humanidad como... Los Wild.

.

.

.

Una mujer de porte elegante y cabellos plateados, caminaba con completa normalidad hacia la oficina de su nuevo trabajo, se había convertido en la nueva directora de la institución en la que asistía su hija... Esta era bastante única y singular, pues en ella solo estudiantes especiales podían estar, una escuela enfocada en el desarrollo de las habilidades de sus estudiantes, esta era la escuela Otonokizaka, formadora y desarrolladora de los sellos "Wild" en sus estudiantes.

Sellos con un poder grande y único.

-buenos días Directora-saludaba Minami, la nueva.

-Ex directora, tu eres la directora ahora- decía la mujer a la peli gris.

-Disculpe, me sito desde temprano para darme delicadas instrucciones, así que aquí estoy- decía Minami a la mujer que solo asintió.

sin decir palabra, aquella mujer se acercó a uno de los casilleros de la oficina y saco de el un gran folder que coloco en la mesa y después abrió, dejando ver un gran número de archivos.

-aquí tengo grandes instrucciones que darle, debe estar al tanto de cada una- decía la mujer a Minami que asintió. - Como usted sabrá, los Wild son seres humanos que nacen con el sello de un animal salvaje en sus cuerpos, estos le permiten usar las habilidades y tomar la forma del sello asignado. Esta escuela a clasificado 3 tipos de Wild y son; Spiritual Wild, son los más fuertes y sabios, dominan su poder entre un 90-100 %- decía la mujer y Minami escuchaba atenta.

-deben portar un sello de un animal bastante fuerte- decía aquello Minami.

-te equivocas, un Spiritual Wild puede ser desde lo más mínimo a lo mayor- aclaraba la mujer.

-increíble- exclamaba Minami.

\- Después siguen los tipo Dreikon Wild, estos son hábiles y exactos, tienen gran poder y dominan entre un 60-80% su poder- continuaba explicando la mujer.

\- y por ultimo tenemos la clasificación de los Nighmare Wild, son demasiado fuertes y veloces, pero son poco calculadores y no usan más que la fuerza bruta, dominan entre un 10-50% su sello- terminaba con las categorías la mujer.

-Entiendo, supongo que esta escuela cuenta con los tres tipos- decía Minami.

-así es, me sentiré muy complacida de presentarte a mis estudiantes más resaltantes tanto positivamente como negativamente en sus categorías-dijo la mujer sacando tres carpetas más una azul, una verde y una roja.

-Primeramente, tenemos a Sonoda Umi, porta el sello "Okami" en el brazo derecho, su rango es 10/10, categoría Spiritual, es excelente, tanto que se le ha permitido formar parte de los docentes escolares a pesar de tener 16 años-

-Después tenemos a Toujou Nozomi, porta el sello "Tanuki" en el pecho, su rango 9/10 categoría Spiritual, también es excelente y es la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil-

-Hoshizora Rin, Porta el sello "Neko" en el estómago, su rango 8/10, categoría espiritual, su comportamiento esta fuera del contexto espiritual, pero su fuerza nos dice lo contrario-

-Toudo Erena, porta el sello "Doragon-Ko" en el cuello, su rango 10/10, categoría Spiritual, es bastante poderosa, pero muy tranquila, nada la inmuta-

La mujer cerraba la carpeta color azul frente a Minami y colocaba ahora la verde y la abria.

-Minami Kotori... tu hija, Porta el sello "Washy" En la espalda, rango 6/10, categoría Dreikon, es relajada y amable, aún le falta desarrollar sus habilidades de transformación, pero es excelente alumna-

-Koizumi Hanayo, porta el sello "Inu" en la parte posterior de su cadera, rango 7/10, categoría Dreikon, es tímida y cariñosa, como un cachorro, no usa su poder a menos que sea en clases-

-esta chica esta próxima a convertirse en Spiritual, mientras tanto permanecerá en categoría Dreikon, Ayase Eli, porta el sello "Kitsune" en la frente, rango 8/10, excelente alumna, excelente comportamiento, sin olvidar que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Yukki Anju, porta el sello "hebi" en la palma de su mano, rango 7/10, categoría Dreikon, calmada, silenciosa y calculadora fría, buena estudiante-

Cerraba la carpeta verde aquella mujer y abría la carpeta roja, su expresión tranquila cambiaba a una irritada.

-aquí están las más problemáticas, debes tenerlas siempre bajo cuidado- tras aquellas palabras Minami temió lo que escucharía pronto.

-Kousaka Honoka, porta el sello "Kuma" en la pierna derecha, rango 5/10, categoría Nighmare, destrozo la cocina en dos ocasiones por no encontrar en vaguead que escondió en la misma, controla su fuerza, pero no su estómago, es perezosa, pero con un poco de ayuda puede hacer maravillas-

-Yazawa Nico, porta el sello "Usagi" en la cadera parte frontal, rango 4/10, categoria Nighmare, gracias al sello que porta, algunos estudiantes de sellos depredadores la molestan, esto la lleva a iniciar muchas peleas y a ser rebelde con los profesores, nadie la controla, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con ella, Tojou Nozomi es tu mejor opcion para calmarla-

-Kira Tsubasa, porta el sello "Tora" en su lado izquierdo, rango 5/10, categoria Nighmare, usualmente es tranquila, pero gracias a su rango le cuesta controlar su instinto, a veces ataca a los demás estudiantes sin razón, y suele almorzar en clase, permítaselo, sin embargo téngale un poco de cuidado- terminaba de explicar la mujer a Minami.

-que problemático será esto- decía Minami rascando su cabeza.

-aun no termino, pues tenemos a una estudiante bastante especial a la que debe tenerle un poco más de cuidado que a las demás- decía la mujer sacando de su escritorio una carpeta color negro y la abrió.

-esta carpeta pertenece a una sola estudiante, catalogada con un rango 1/10 el más bajo de toda la academia, categoria Nighmare A, no tiene sello todavía, por lo tanto no se sabe que animal porta su cuerpo, entre directivos sospechamos que porta algún animal de sabana, es muy temperamental, territorial, nadie quiere ni puede acercarse a ella sin ser agredidos, si alguna vez se pone agresiva, Sonoda Umi y Toudo Erena te ayudaran, Son las únicas que puede controlarla-

-¿quién es esa estudiante?-preguntaba Minami ligeramente seria, estaba intrigada.

-Su nombre es... Nishikino Maki- aclaraba la mujer a Minami y esta solo pensó dudosa un breve momento….. Nishikino…. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa alumna Nishikino?- Pregunto Minami a la ex directora, esta sólo re acomodo sus gafas para proseguir.

-Un Wild es peligroso para todos si su rango es bajo, es como si fuese un animal salvaje con cuerpo humano, por ello los rangos superiores lidian con los más bajos, porque saben el actuar salvaje y des moderado de los Nighmare , Nishikino Maki, como el rango más bajo, es salvaje y agresiva si no se mantiene las medidas con ella- Decía la mujer a Minami que parecía no entender muy bien.

-¿Medidas, a que se refiere?-Preguntaba otra vez Minami.

-Nishikino suele estar aislada, procura no acercarse a los demás alumnos y los demás estudiantes están al tanto de que deben de darle su espacio, incluso las Nighmare que mencione anteriormente, ya que ha tenido problemas con todas ellas.  
Kosaka Honoka tiene uno de sus brazos vendados ya que la semana pasada tomó el pan sobrante en el comedor, era de Nishikino y está sin aviso alguno trabó su mandíbula contra la piel de Kosaka, su padre tuvo que atender la mordida- Decía aquello la mujer y Minami sólo escuchaba atenta.

-Kira Tsubasa hace dos semanas fue a dormir bajo el gran árbol de los jardines traseros, Nishikino le cayó encima desde las ramas y la echo del lugar a golpes-

-Hace un mes persiguió a Hoshizora Rin por todo el campus, está la había golpeado accidentalmente con un balón durante las actividades deportivas, afortunadamente Hoshizora logró escapar en la forma de su sello-

-Toujou Nozomi tuvo que noquearla hace nueve días para evitar ser atacada por ella, ya que según otros alumnos, Toujou, en la forma de su sello, indagaba cerca de los jardines, lugar donde Nishikino suele esconderse-

-También vigila a los jóvenes varones, suelen tratar de acercarse a ella sin importarles que los agreda, muchos varones de sellos depredadores se ven atraídos ante una actitud dominante como la de Nishikino- Terminaba con la explicación la mujer.

-Esto será complicado - decía en un suspiro Minami.

-Si necesitas más información sobre ella, puedes consultar a Sonoda Umi, es la única alumna en esta escuela que Nishikino no ataca, de hecho, parecen llevarse bien- aclaraba la mujer mientras tomaba sus cosas dispuesta a retirarse.

Minami se sentía con mucho trabajo por delante, sin embargo, dispuesta a hacer de aquella escuela algo prestigiosa, y hacer de esas Nighmare algo grande.

-Minami, una última cosa- Decía la mujer antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿qué ocurre?-Preguntaba la peli gris.

-Pase lo que pase, Mantén a Yazawa Nico lejos de Nishikino-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Minami una vez más a la mujer que solo suspiro.

-Yazawa a pesar de su tamaño y su sello también es embustera y no permite que nadie pase sobre ella, sería demasiado si esas dos tienen una pelea, principalmente porque ambas pueden salir lastimadas de ese encuentro- explicaba una cosa ms la mujer que recordaba a a esas dos metidas en líos diferentes seguido.

-de acuerdo…. Creo que comprendo ahora todas las medidas que debo tomar- decia Minami a la ex directora que aún tenía un par de cosas que explicar.

.

.

.

Nico Yazawa, una estudiante de 17 años caminaba por los pasillos de Otonokizaka con un semblante molesto. Odiaba ser el centro de atención en el mal sentido de la palabra, pues, como siempre, ahí estaban los rangos y depredadores mayores, haciendo comentarios a sus oídos, molestos y estúpidos.

 _-Hey pequeña, salúdame a las hormigas-_ se escuchaba a un chico decir, este hacia evidente en su brazo su sello de Okami.

-Las hormigas odian a los idiotas, lo siento- Fue la única respuesta de Nico que continuo caminando sin decir nada más.

 _-Yazawa, los Kitsune están practicando casería en los jardines principales, no pases por ahí o te pueden confundir con la presa-_

 _-Fíjate por donde caminas, casi te piso-_

 _-los roedores pueden almacenar comida en sus mejillas ¿tu también puedes?-_

Esos y otros comentarios tontos y molestos escuchaba a diario la peli negra, su paciencia se había vuelto enorme gracias a ello. La pelinegra llegó hasta su casillero y lo abrió, una vez abierto se sobresaltó al ver como caían un par de vegetales de este y solo suspiro.

-De verdad estos idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer, me dan pena- Fue su único comentario y tomo los libros que necesitaba ignorando los vegetales en su casillero.

-Nicocchi Buenos días. ... parece que alguien te jugo otra mala broma - llegaba al lugar Nozomi y saludaba a la pelinegra que solo asintió.

-Ya he aguantado esto dos años, puedo con unos más, en algún momento van a desistir, no pueden quebrar mi paciencia- decía Nico sacando una bolsa y colocando los vegetales dentro.

-¿Enserio? me hubiese gustado que dijeras lo mismo cuando te peleaste con Yamada-san el primer día de clases - decía aquello Nozomi abriendo su casillero a dos lugares del de Nico y tomando sus libros.

-Esa idiota escondió mi uniforme durante la clase de deportes, subió hasta el tubo de la bandera en su forma animal y los colgó, fue una suerte que Kotori estuviera cerca y los bajará por mí, además ya se merecía una paliza...- decía aquello Nico y por ultimo sólo suspiraba una vez más.

-eres demasiado explosiva, a Okumura -kun no le gustará eso- Decía bromista Nozomi y Nico sólo se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Qué me importa lo que piense ese idiota de mí?...No es como si me gustara...-decía aquello Nico girando su vista lejos de la de Nozomi.

-...Hablando del rey de roma, mira quien viene ahí - decía Nozomi mirando en otra dirección donde un chico alto y fornido se aproximaba, este tenía el cabello castaño claro y un rostro envidiable, Así es, era el más codiciado de la institución por las chicas.

-Okumura Ryo. ...- las chicas cerca suspiraban su nombre y este sólo les sonreía.

-Demonios...- Dijo aquello Nico mirando de reojo la dirección en la que aquel chico estaba.

-No sé qué ven en él, es un mujeriego e idiota.. Sin olvidar que es engreído sólo porque su sello es un León, .- decía Nozomi mirando con ironía a Nico que era mala disimulando el estar observando al chico.

-Un mujeriego idiota demasiado lindo... tal vez... hoy pueda acercarme a hablarle...- Decía aquello Nico mientras arreglaba su cabello y se disponía a acercarse al joven.

-Nicocchi….. él no te gusta….. Bueno…. Al menos no por quien es- decia Nozomi a la pelinegra que la ignoro por completo.

-No se… es un idiota pero me atrae su físico…. ¿Qué importa eso? Igual me acercare a hablarle…- decia Nico dispuesta, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar como el bullicio de los pasillos disminuía al llegar de dos chicas ahí.

Umi caminaba al lado de una pelirroja, como de costumbre la chica había causado algún destrozo en algún lugar o a alguien y la llevaba directamente a la enfermería para que curaran las heridas que esta tenía en el cuerpo.

 _-La chica transferida..._ \- Se susurraba entre las alumnas mujeres con molestia y temor a la vez.

 _-seguro agredió a alguien otra vez-_

 _-que miedo, pobre de Sonoda-sensei-_

 _-¿Cómo puede gustarle tanto a los chicos?…. Son unos idiotas-_

 _-Mírala... es tan linda-_ comentarios completamente contrarios provenían de los varones que se encontraban atraídos por aquellas dos chicas.

- _quisiera hablarle pero me asusta un poco lo que me vaya hacer-_

 _-¿Creen que le gusten los cocodrilos? Si es así tengo ventaja…-_

Para Umi aquella atención sólo lograba incomodarla y ponerla nerviosa, puesto que su acompañante era demasiado irritable y la atención de los demás no ayudaba a que ella estuviera tranquila, de hecho parecía que Maki comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Maki, deberías tratar de controlarte más, además, recuerda que los jardines son de todos, no puedes apropiar te de ellos - Decía aquello Umi evadiendo los comentarios de sus compañeros y enfocándose en Maki.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme todo el tiempo con eso?- Era la irritada respuesta de Maki que solo miraba al frente.

Para la pelirroja, ser considerada el rango más bajo era molesto, odiaba su poder, lo peor de todo era el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía, que era el animal que residía en su interior, su sello aún era nulo y su bestialidad mucha como para convivir en una escuela con más locos.

-Oye, ella es la chica nueva ¿verdad? ... es linda- aquel comentario provino de Okumura y Nico se quedó a medio camino de acercarse a él. -tal vez... la invite a salir- dijo el castaño dispuesto a acercarse hasta la pelirroja, pero fue detenido por sus amigos.

-Espera... ¿Sabes lo que esa chica le hizo a Kosaka Honoka?... Casi le arranca un pedazo del brazo de una mordida... !Por un pan!- decía uno de sus acompañantes.

-¿Ella?...pero si es muy linda, creo que te equivocas de persona- dijo el chico burlesco.

Nico sólo miraba con cierta irritación la escena, esa chica pelirroja desde que se había transferido sólo había causado destrozos que hacían que todos le tuvieran cuidado inmerecido, y ahora se llevaba la atención del chico al que pretendía coquetear.

El chico se acercó con una seductora sonrisa con la vista enfocada en Maki, esta cuando se percató de ello dio in ligero gruñido que solo Umi alcanzo a escuchar y antes de hablarle a Maki, Umi se puso en medio.

\- Por favor, Mantén tu espacio de ella, puedes salir lastimado- eran las palabras de Umi que advertían al joven.

-Descuide Sonoda-sensei, soy muy fuerte, ninguna chica me a lastimado a mi...- El joven poso su mano sobre el hombro de Umi y esta solo se incomodó más, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja. –Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas lind…..?- Justo antes de que el joven terminará de hablar, Maki alcanzó a sujetar su cabeza y empujarla lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se estrellará contra unos casilleros, aquello sorprendió en gran manera a todos los presentes.

-Piérdete...-Fueron las únicas palabras de Maki quien no se detuvo en su andar y Umi sólo pudo mirar al chico que era ayudado por sus amigos a levantarse, antes de continuar con su camino.

-baya... Maki-chan le ajustó el rostro.-decía Nozomi con gracia a Nico que solo miro irritada a la pelirroja que continuaba caminando como si nada.

-...Como la odio...-Susurro Nico mirando como el círculo comenzaba a cerrarse alrededor del chico que sangraba de la nariz y se había abierto la frente gracias al fuerte impacto contra los casilleros.

-Demonios... ella... ella me encanta...- Fueron las únicas palabras del chico que sonreía tontamente.

-Si... es un idiota...- Dijo Nozomi al ver como el chico se levantaba y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de su nariz y frente.

-Cómo sea me largo a clases, no soporto a tanto imbécil junto- finalizaba Nico cerrando su casillero no sin antes tomar una zanahoria y darle una mordida.

.

Eri se encontraba apilando los papeles del salón del consejo, últimamente había algunas incongruencias en aquellos archivos, era evidente el desorden de estos.

-Parece que alguien movió los archivos de la sección Spiritual... Qué problema - decía aquello la rubia.

Un par de papeles más se cayeron al piso y desordenaron más lo que la rusa ya había ordenado.

-No puede ser!-exclamo con molestia y se agachó para recogerlos.

Eri alzó la vista a la ventana al escuchar un muy tenue sonido, ahí, un gran mapache se encontraba con un par de hojas en una de sus patas y una manzana en la otra. El mapache sólo brinco al escritorio más cercano y soltó las hojas sobre este acomodándolas.

-Nozomi... llegas tarde- decia Eri al mapache que brinco al piso esta vez y tras un flasheo color púrpura Nozomi se levantaba con aquella manzana en su mano.

-Lo lamento, Maki-chan golpeó a Okumura en uno de los pasillos y todos los estudiantes estaban como ganado mirando- decia Nozomi tomando una de las botellas con agua de Eri sobre el escritorio y mojo la manzana con el agua.

-De nuevo golpeando a alguien. ... esta chica está causando muchos problemas y... ¿Es necesario que laves antes todo lo que te vas a comer aunque esté limpio?- Preguntaba Eri al ver a la mayor terminar de lavar su manzana.

-No puedo evitarlo, después de todo soy un mapache... Más importante aún, ¿que es este desastre?- pregunto Nozomi mientras mordía aquella manzana que lavo.

-No entiendo como... pero podría jurar que alguien vino a remover los archivos de los estudiantes Spiritual y algunos rangos altos de los Dreikon...- decía aquello Eri mirando los archivos.

-Tal vez sólo estabas distraída sabes que nadie más puede entrar aquí ¿Para que alguien querría esos papeles?- decia Nozomi sentándose en el escritorio y comenzaba a ayudar a Eri a acomodar los papeles.

-Tienes razón, supongo que me he distraído estos últimos días- Decía Eri pensando que había hecho toda esa semana, el nombre de Nishikino Maki era lo único que le venía a la mente tras una sensación de irritación. -ah... Nishikino Maki... No me la he podido sacar de la mente- decia Eri con cansancio.

-¿Eh? Ericchi no puede sacar a Maki-chan de su cabeza... Me pondré celosa- decia con celos fingidos Nozomi y Eri sólo suspiro una vez más.

-No te burles de mí, esa chica realmente a sido una molestia desde que entró aquí, gracias a ella no puedo descansar un solo momento, no me imagino como lo pasará Umi lidiando con ella diario- decia Eri terminando de ordenar una carpeta y archivarla.

-El ingreso de ella, será algo interesante de ver, siempre y cuando no moleste tanto a Ericchi- fue la única palabra de Nozomi que entregaba un folder más terminado a Eri y esta le sonrió solamente.

-Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo, de verdad... Muchas gracias Nozomi- finalizaba la plática Eri dedicando una gran sonrisa a la mayor que daba un mordisco más a aquella manzana.

.

Ahora que sabes lo necesario, queda en tus manos la nueva dirección de la escuela Minami-san, guía a tus estudiantes con sabiduría y cautelo, forja seres que en un futuro serán los siguientes protectores de la humanidad, mucha suerte... y no olvides... no olvides nunca vigilar los campos exteriores, hay malas personas que quieren que los Wild desaparezcan- Finalizaba la mujer dejando a Minami con toda una responsabilidad encima.

-...Gente que quiere extinguir a los Wild... y chicas problemáticas. ... tengo mucho que hacer- Pensó Minami y salió de aquella oficina, necesitaba encontrarse personalmente con esas doce chicas para hacer un juicio de lo que tenía que arreglar primeramente.

Minami salió a los pasillos entre ellos podía notar a muchos estudiantes, había una variedad enorme y todos mostraban con orgullo su sello, en los brazos, manos, piernas y otras partes. Un joven con el rostro vendado llamó su atención y decidió acercarse a él.

-¿Se podría saber que te sucedió en el rostro?- Preguntaba Minami al chico que le sonreía.

-oh esto... Intente coquetearle a Nishikino pero... No resultó como esperaba...- Fue la honesta respuesta del chico que reía con ironía y Minami sólo se sorprendió.

-Entiendo... ¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntaba Minami al joven y este sólo se encogió de hombros. - De acuerdo. ... si te sientes mal puedes volver a tu dormitorio- indicó Minami antes de retirarse.

Caminaba por el patio trasero mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a cualquiera de las chicas que había visto en esas carpetas, estaba muy interesada en ellas. Estaba segura que ellas serían capaces de ayudarle a controlar a las más problemáticas y mantener cierto orden en el lugar.

-¡Rin-chan espera!- escucho una dulce y agitada voz a sus espaldas y antes de poder girarse algo paso entre sus pies.

-ah... ¿Un gato?...- decía aquello observando como el felino color café claro y amarillo seguía corriendo.

Una vez se giró, una joven con lentes corría tratando de alcanzar al gato sin éxito.

-Disculpa... tu eres... ¿Koizumi Hanayo?- Preguntaba la peli gris a Hanayo y esta asintió.

-Sí, Soy yo ¿ocurre algo?- respondía Hanayo a la mayor que solo dedico una sonrisa, la chica parecía amable.

-Soy la nueva directora, te buscaba porque...- trato de explicar Minami pero un flasheo color amarilla la sobresalto y al aclarar su vista otra chica de cabello corto y naranja se abrazaba a Hanayo.

-!Kayo-chin no hizo nada malo! yo fui quien escondió el ratón bajo el escritorio Nya- decia la chica a la directora que solo se confundió, ahora que la miraba sabía quién era.

-Tu eres Hoshizora Rin ¿verdad? el gato que paso hace un momento corriendo entre mis pies- afirmaba Minami al ver a Rin.

-Spiritual, rango 8 a sus órdenes Nya- Respondía Rin con pose militar a la peli gris.

\- Un gusto, me alegra ver que todo esté en orden... aunque ahora mismo busco a Nishikino Maki- decia Minami a las dos chicas y su expresión cambio.

-No debería acercarse mucho, Maki-chan no es muy amigable- decia Hanayo a la mujer.

-Entiendo, supongo entonces que no la han visto- decia Minami a ambas chicas.

-gracias al cielo, no la hemos visto hoy Nya- respondía Rin a la mayor que solo suspiro.

-Bueno chicas... muchas gracias, andén con cuidado- fue la única respuesta de Minami antes de seguir en su búsqueda.

Minami camino aún más entre los pasillos, aun podía ver a un montón de chicos y chicas conversar y jugar. ¿Cuándo encontraría a esa pelirroja? Muchos misterios se acumulaban con la mención de la chica, y ese apellido…. Seguía pareciéndole familiar.

-Erena! no me ignores- escucho aquello y pudo ver a tres chicas juntas... Justo lo que necesitaba.

Ahí una castaña de ojos verdes se restregaba contra una alta chica peli morada con semblante serio.

-Tsubasa, quisieras dejar de jugar con tu energía, con solo llevar la cola te vez ridícula- decia aquello Erena a Tsubasa que solo suspiro.

-No es que quiera…- decia Tsubasa de manera preocupada.

-¿Entonces?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta la Peli morada.

-Tsubasa-chan intento cambiar a la forma de su sello, pero solo hizo aparecer la cola….. Lleva así desde ayer- aclaraba la otra castaña de cabello ondulado, esa era Yukki Anju.

-De verdad que no aprendes ni escuchas nada de lo que te digo- suspiraba en respuesta Erena a Tsubasa que solo saco la lengua juguetona.

-Disculpen… ustedes son….. Toudo Erena… Kira Tsubasa y… Yukki Anju ¿Verdad?- preguntaba Minami ya cerca de las tres jóvenes.

-Si somos nosotras ¿Qué desea?- respondía cortésmente Anju a la mayor.

-Soy la nueva directora, escuche hablar de ustedes por la directora anterior, así que por ahora necesito que me digan donde se encuentra Nishikino Maki- pedía Minami a las tres chicas que solo se miraron mutuamente.

-Esa desgraciada…. No sé dónde está, seguro está cerca de los jardines- respondía Tsubasa con cierto recelo.

-Aunque ahora que lo menciona, me pareció verla junto a Umi-Sensei dirigirse a la enfermería para curarla, creo que había peleado con alguien que se paseaba cerca de los jardines traseros- contestaba esta vez Anju.

-Ya veo…. Sonoda Umi es la única que la mantiene tranquila ¿verdad?... de acuerdo, iré a buscar, muchas gracias- decia Minami y continuaba caminando.

-Si en algún momento necesita ayuda con Nishikino, no dude en llamarme, con gusto ayudare a calmarla- agregaba esta vez Erena quien se levantaba de su lugar.

-gracias- finalizaba Minami.

-Oye Erena, vayamos a la cafetería, quiero comer algo- decia Tsubasa a la más alta que solo asintió.

Minami por más que miraba por los alrededores no lograba encontrar a quien buscaba, estaba intrigándose cada vez más, realmente necesitaba aclarar sus dudas conforme a esa pelirroja que todos temían, pero no lograba encontrar nada…

.

Nico se dirigía junto a Nozomi y Eri hacia la cafetería, las tres tomarían el almuerzo antes de volver a clases, y tenían que apresurarse para que la comida no se terminara antes de que llegaran.

-Todo es tu culpa Eri, si tan solo no te hubieras quedado mirando la luz roja habríamos llegado antes- se quejaba Nico con la rubia que se encontraba apenada.

-Este estúpido sello me controla a veces….. lo lamento- se disculpaba la rubia.

-pero miren quien habla, si Nicocchi se exalta con todo aquel varón fértil que huele- decia Nozomi en burla de la pelinegra que solo se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

-es el maldito sello, además te recuerdo que soy Nighmare, Eri ya es Dreikon y no se controla en muchas cosas- se excusaba rápidamente Nico.

-Además Nozomi sigue lavando la comida antes de consumirla, eres un Spiritual, y aun te gana ese impulso- esta vez contra atacaba Eri a la mayor que solo rio.

-Bueno al menos lavar la comida no es algo tan primitivo.

Las tres chicas continuaban conversando cosas triviales mientras se adentraban entraban a la cafetería escolar que estaba repleta de otros estudiantes.

-cielos….. es toda una jungla aquí, espero que encontremos algo para comer todavía- decia Eri buscando una mesa para sentarse.

Nico miraba a su alrededor y logro encontrar a alguien que conocía, seguro podrían sentarse juntas a comer algo.

-Honoka, Kotori! ¿Tienen asientos libres?- preguntaba Nico a las dos chicas, una castaña de ojos azules y a una peli gris de ojos ámbar.

-Nico-chan por supuesto, hay muchos lugares libres- decia Honoka primeramente abriendo espacio.

-Encontré nuestros asientos- decia Nico a Nozomi y Eri que solo sonrieron.

-¿buenas chicas, esta buena la comida?- preguntaba Nozomi a las dos chicas que solo asintieron.

-Compre algo ligero…. El solo ver comer a Honoka-chan me siento llena- decia Kotori con una ligera risa.

-¿Dónde está Umi?- preguntaba Eri a la peli gris que pensó.

-me parece que fue a convencer a Maki-chan de tomar el almuerzo en la cafetería, aunque sospecho que lo que realmente quiere es hacer que el exceso de gente se vaya- decia Kotori sin mala intención y Nico solo rio.

-Claro, con semejante idiota salvaje, nadie quiere estar cerca- decia aquello Nico tomando asiento.

-Creo que Maki-chan necesita subir de rango para apaciguar ese instinto tan defensivo que tiene…. ¿Qué sello tendrá?- se preguntaba Honoka.

-¿Te interesas tanto en ella a pesar de que casi te arranca un pedazo de piel por un estúpido pan?- preguntaba Nico molesta y Honoka solo rio.

-Bueno….. Todos sabemos cómo es ella y aun así no podemos evitar algunas cosas, tan solo mira a los chicos, no les importa que los lastime, ellos siguen intentando coquetearle- decia Honoka.

-Ah… si yo estuviera en su lugar sin duda alguna le patearía el trasero a esa idiota, le enseñare lo que el sello Usagi puede hacer- decia aquello Nico con voz triunfante.

.

-Maki… solo come algo y te vas…. No puedes quedarte ahí arriba todo el descanso sin comer nada- pedía Umi a cierta pelirroja que descansaba en una de las ramas de un árbol en los jardines traseros.

-Odio la mirada de todos sobre mí, solo vete a comer y déjame tranquila- respondía la pelirroja.

-ah….. terca, mira, si vienes conmigo prometo…. Ummmmm…. Prometo traerte un poco del estofado de tomate de mi madre- decia aquello Umi captando la atención de Maki.

-…..¿Lo prometes?- preguntaba Maki desde lo alto.

-Palabra de amiga, así que baja de ahí y vamos a la cafetería- decia Umi y Maki tras pensar un breve momento acepto y bajo de un brinco.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido- fue la única respuesta de Maki tras dedicarle una leve sonrisa a la morena que también le sonrió.

.

Todas comían con tranquilidad y conversaban de la misma manera, todo parecía bien, hasta que cierta traviesa castaña llego a la mesa donde todas estaban.

-Honoka, ¿Qué comes?- preguntaba la castaña a Honoka que solo le sonrió.

-Tsubasa-chan, estoy comiendo algo de pan dulce y leche de fresa, ¿quieres?- preguntaba Tsubasa a la castaña que asintió y dio un mordisco al pan que Honoka le ofreció.

-¿Oye como estas de la paliza que te puso Nishikino el otro día?- preguntaba burlesca Nico a lo que Tsubasa se irrito pero siguió sonriendo.

-Bien, muy bien pequeña conejilla… aunque más importante ¿Cómo estas después de los vegetales en tu casillero?- preguntaba Tsubasa de igual manera a Nico y esta se levantó.

-¡Así que fuiste tú!- decia Nico imponiéndose a la castaña que no se inmuto.

-eh…. ¿chicas? Podemos tomar el almuerzo en paz….- decia Honoka mirando a las otras dos.

-No lo hice yo, pero si que me reí al ver como abrías el casillero y te caía la cena encima- respondía Tsubasa sonriente.

-muy bien, tú te lo buscaste….- fueron las últimas palabras de Nico antes de abalanzarse contra Tsubasa y golpear su rostro.

Tsubasa de inmediato correspondió al ataque devolviendo el golpe contra el rostro de Nico, la pelea de inmediato llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería.

-Pelea! Pela! Pelea!- comenzaban a decir los presentes mirando desde su lugar como ambas chicas estaban golpeándose.

-Nozomi, vamos a….- trato de decir Eri pero Nozomi solo la silencio.

-son dos Nighmare Ericchi… será mejor que solo mires, además en cuanto la directora venga nos culparan también- advertía Nozomi a la rusa que solo suspiro.

Umi entraba a la cafetería y en cuanto observo la pelea se sobresaltó y corrió de inmediato a detenerla.

-Maki, espera aquí- pidió la peli azul antes de correr.

-Umi ¡Espera!- dijo Maki que de inmediato la siguió.

Tsubasa brincaba a una de las mesas tras esquivar una patada de Nico, sabía que si la pelinegra la pateaba terminaría muy lastimada.

-tu comenzaste a molestar Yazawa, así que discúlpate y estaremos a mano- decia Tsubasa evadiendo golpes y Nico los ignoraba todos.

-Tu…. Eres tan odiosa!- exclamaba Nico tomando entre sus manos uno de los platos que tenían aun comida encima y se dispuso a arrojárselo a Tsubasa, sin embargo Honoka intervino esta vez.

-Nico-chan no lo hagas- decia Honoka evitando que Nico arrojar el plato tomándolo del otro extremo.

-No te metas Honoka, tu amiguita se pasó- decia Nico tirando les plato.

-No es Tsubasa-chan…. ¡Este es mi almuerzo!- se quejaba infantilmente Honoka y Nico solo tiro más fuerte del plato.

-Ustedes dos, ya suelten eso- la poderosa voz de Umi invadió el lugar y Honoka en cuanto vio a su amiga aproximarse con expresión molesta soltó el plato.

-…Ah…..- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Nico ya que tras que Honoka soltara el plato, se descontrolo y este salió volando directo hacia Umi.

Umi alcanzo a percibirlo y logro agacharse antes de que el plato la golpeara, entonces el estruendo del plato romperse se hizo presente y tras el, todos exclamaron con sorpresa y temor a quien había golpeado.

-….De…..Demonios… fue lo único que pudo articular Nico al ver el plato que se le había escapado de las manos, contra el pecho de cierta pelirroja que miraba sus ropas sucias y su rostro manchado por la comida.

 _-date por muerta Yazawa-_

 _-hoy habrá conejo asado….-_

 _-fue un gusto conocerte pequeña….-_

Esos comentarios se hacían presentes entre algunos de los presentes y Nico solo miraba con cierto temor a la pelirroja que no se había movido.

Umi también miraba a la pelirroja con preocupación, no solo por como reaccionaria Maki, sino a que grado, aquella era la camisa favorita de la pelirroja.

-…Ma…Maki, cálmate ¿Si?... te llevare a la lavandería y listo, todo se arregla… solo cuenta hasta diez….. Uno… dos… tres….-decia Umi tratando de calmar a Maki y esta solo comenzaba a respirar pesadamente.

Sin previo aviso y sin que nadie más fuera capaz de predecirlo, Maki de un fuerte empujón hizo a un lado a Umi y llego hasta Nico sujetándola del cuello y levantándola ligeramente del piso mirándola enfurecida.

-¡Cálmate!...- fue lo unió que pudo articular Nico antes de ser impactada contra un par de mesas y después contra la pared, podía ver como los ojos violetas de la pelirroja estaban completamente dilatados y alterados así como la mandíbula de esta estaba apretada en signo de coraje.

-¡Maki ya basta! No le hagas daño-

.

.

.

* * *

 **no me gusta el conejo asado :c**


	2. Chapter 2 Mal instinto

**buenas noches sexys lectores, disculpen la tardanza, dar tutoria de fisica I es medio jodedor, pero en fin aqui les dejo este cap que espero y disfruten y aun esta fuera de contexto y un poco dificil de entender, pero apenas inicia, poco a poco se aclaran cosas y comienza el yuri mas fuerte :3**

 **en fin, no estoy segura de cuando podre actualizar otra vez, pero esperemos que la escuela no me coma mucho mi tiempo xD en fin que disfruten este cap que uff... me canse de escribir**

* * *

Maki se mantenía sosteniendo el ropaje de Nico mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, su respiración aún era pesada y su mirada estaba clavada contra la de ojos carmín. Umi con delicadeza, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la menor que no se movió para nada.

-Calma Maki, por favor... recuerda que hay que controlarse... Hazlo por mí...- eran la palabras de Umi con las que pretendía calmar a la pelirroja.

Maki por su parte seguía observando a la pelinegra y esta se mantenía firme, aunque en su interior, realmente estaba asustada de lo que podría ocurrir. Después de todo ya había visto de lo que Maki era capaz.

-Suéltala despacio... ¿ de acuerdo.?- Pidió una vez más Umi.

Maki lentamente fue calmando su respiración y suavizando sus expresiones hasta que por fin bajo a Nico y la soltó, esta última, solo aclaró su garganta y arreglo su ropa. Maki aún la observaba con intensidad.

-vas a lavarla. ...- Dijo Maki a la pelinegra que no entendió.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Nico sin cuidado alguno.

La pelirroja sólo frunció el ceño y acto siguiente, sin importarle que hubiera chicos obcervando, se quitó aquella camisa negro con blanco dejando a la vista un bonito sujetador negro causando sonrojo a más de uno.

-Pe...pero ¡¿que?!...- Exclamo Nico con sorpresa, un gran rubor invadió sus mejillas al ver a la menor.

-...!¿Que...?! !que haces!- exclamo Umi ruborizada al ver la acción de la pelirroja y mirando alrededor notando a varios chicos babeando, incluso a algunas chicas también.

-Dije que vas a lavarla... es lo menos que puedes hacer, la quiero para mañana o pagarás caro- fue la sentencia de Maki contra Nico arrojando su camisa a la pelinegra y sin esperar nada más, le dio la espalda y se marchó del lugar dejando a varios con hormonas alborotadas.

-Lo siento Nico...- se disculpó Umi antes de ir otra vez tras la chica pelirroja.

Los jóvenes presentes, tras ver que aquello no paso de una amenaza y a una linda pelirroja sin camisa, se fueron dispersando con aburrimiento y desinterés.

-Baya... Maki-chan es muy sexy, creo que la robare y me la comeré- aquel comentario provino de Nozomi que bromeaba.

-Nada de robarte a nadie y menos de Acercarte a esa chica- dijo de inmediato Eri a la peli morada que solo río.

-¿Ericchi no quiere compartir?- Preguntaba Nozomi y la rubia sólo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-otra vez burlándote de mi... cielos- fue la única respuesta de Eri.

-¿Estas bien Nico-chan?- Preguntaba Kotori a Nico y esta aun parecía estar procesando lo de hace un momento.

-Si... ella, tiene mucha fuerza a pesar de no tener sello... es la primera vez que me siento intimidada- dijo aquello Nico levantándose con aquella camisa en sus manos y tras un momento reflexivo la observaba, esta era blanca y tenía las mangas color negro, con letras grandes en la parte del pecho que decía... "Cutie Panther"

-Nico-chan... ¿de verdad estas bien? tal vez debas ir a la enfermería- Proponía Honoka a la pelinegra que solo suspiro.

\- Tks... estoy bien... lavare su estúpida camisa y listo- Fueron las únicas palabras de Nico que se apresuró a salir de la cafetería, se sentía avergonzada de haber sido intimidada por Maki, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado... lo había sentido.

-Maki... ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba Umi adentrándose a los jardines traseros, ahí pudo ver a Maki tratar de trepar de nueva cuenta hacia el árbol. -Maki... no subas ahí, mírame al menos- volvía ahí pedir la morena.

Maki sólo se quedó quieta y suspiro, quería culpar a Umi por llevarla a la cafeteria en primer lugar, pero sabía que ahí la única culpable era ella, por no saber controlase.

-Lo siento Umi, yo soy la idiota aquí. ... simplemente quisiera...- Dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza tras ponerse de frente a Umi.

-Lo siento, yo no debo obligarte a convivir con los demás si no quieres... creo que, seguiré esperando a que tu desees hacerlo - Dijo Umi posando su mano sobre el hombro de Maki, sintió la caliente piel de la chica un momento antes de ruborizarse.

Maki sólo levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con una tímida sonrisa proveniente de Umi.

-Perdóname por ser tu problema- Fueron las palabras de Maki quien tomando por sorpresa abrazo a Umi.

La peli azul se tensó y los nervios comenzaron a invadirla en gran manera, no sólo porque Maki la abrazaba, sino porque esta no llevaba una camisa encima. Lentamente y tratando de calmarse correspondió al abrazo.

-E...está bien Maki...n..n...no te veo como un problema, sol..solo creo que deberías esforzarte en avanzar, se que es difícil. ... pero, yo estoy aquí, para ayudarte- decía Umi correspondiendo con sutileza el abrazo.

Para Maki aquello era importante, Umi no era el tipo de persona que permitiera un abrazo en público, sin embargo ahora dejaba que la abrazara, y eso la facial sentir muy bien.

-de verdad gracias Umi... y ¿porque estas ruborizada?- Preguntaba Maki a la morena tras separarse del abrazo.

-Umm su... supongo que debería ir a la enfermería... te, ¿te pondrías esto al menos? no puedes volver a clases sin camisa- se excusaba Umi tras el inesperado comentario de la chica y en cambio ofrecía la gabardina que está siempre usaba a la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea buena idea que la use- decía Maki dudosa observando la prenda.

-es mejillas que no tener nada- insistía Umi con una tenue sonrisa.

-...gracias... Umi- agradecía con una gran sonrisa a la morena que de nueva cuenta se sonrojo.

Kotori caminaba en dirección a su salón de clases, era momento de la clase de transformaciones, y si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde.  
cruzó a medio pasillo cuando se encontró con alguien buscando algo.

-Eri-chan Buenas tardes ¿se perdió algo?- Preguntaba Kotori a la rubia que tenía una mirada confusa.

\- si... Bueno, hace un momento vi a alguien en el consejo estudiantil, lo seguí hasta aquí pero... lo perdí de vista- decía Eri a la peli gris.

\- de acuerdo, ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?- Proponía Kotori y Eri asintió.

ambas chicas comenzaron a buscar. a Eri le parecía verdaderamente sospechoso, No imaginaba nada al percatarse que alguien de verde entraba al consejo estudiantil y revolvía sus archivos.

-Eri-chan!¡ahí! - exclamaba Kotori señalando por la ventana.

-¿Donde?- Preguntaba Eri de inmediato y Kotori volvió a señalar.

-Entre los árboles, vamos- fue lo último que dijo Kotori antes de saltar por la ventana del segundo piso.

-¡Kotori!- exclamo preocupada Eri, pero tras un flasheo blanco que nubló su vista, Kotori había tomado la forma de su sello volando entre los cielos en dirección a los jardines de las orillas. -Rayos...- Susurro Eri antes de hacer lo mismo y descender con más cuidado hasta los jardines.

Kotori alcanzó a divisar a aquel intruso que corría entre los árboles, este era tan rápido que no era capaz de divisar bien sus características.

-te tengo...- Pensó para si misma y planeo lista para caerle encima, sin embargo lo perdió de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eri corría en su forma animal entre los árboles, podía escuchar el sonido de un águila. Cuando el pequeño zorro llegó hasta ahí observando al águila parada en una de las ramas de aquellos árboles.

El águila miro hacia los lados al igual que el zorro, ambas se pusieron alerta al escuchar ruido entre los arbustos. Se ponían en guardia listas para atacar.

Una pelirroja salía entre los arbustos sosteniendo del cuello de la ropa a un hombre que tenía una expresión asustada, incluso parecía haber residido un par de golpes por parte de ella.

¡Suéltame salvaje!- exigía el hombre y Maki sin decir nada propinaba un golpe más contra el estómago de este y lo arrojaba frente al zorro y el águila.

El águila descendió hasta el piso y tras un flasheo blanco Kotori volvía a su forma normal, El zorro hacia lo mismo y con un flasheo azul claro se incorporaba Eri.

-Saquen a esta basura de aquí- eran las únicas palabras de Maki y que caminaba de vuelta.

-Buen trabajo Maki, gracias por atraparlo- agradecía Eri a la pelirroja que sin responder continuo caminando.

-¡No! Esa salvaje me atacó de la nada ...¡Suéltenme!

se excusaba el hombre sin ser escuchado.

-No deberías estar aquí entonces, ahora te retendremos- Fueron las palabras de Eri que se llevaba al sujeto.

-¡No hice nada! Suéltenme miserables salvajes- continuaba quejándose el hombre.

Minami caminaba a la par de la nueva directora Minami, la morena ese día decidió darle un recorrido a la mujer para mostrarle las instalaciones de la escuela.

-Aquí nos encontramos en la sección de las clases Nighmare- decía Umi a la mayor que miraba cuidadosamente.

-¿Cómo dividen a los alumnos Nighmare?- Preguntaba la directora a Umi.

-Los alumnos se dividen por categorías, Nighmare con Nighmare, Dreikon con Dreikon y Spiritual con Spiritual, incluso entre rangos- explicaba Umi a la directora.

\- Si se clasifican por categorías y rangos... Nishikino Maki ¿en que sección se encuentra?- Preguntaba la mujer.

-Ella estudia con las secciones de 2 rangos, incluso ahí tiene un trago especial- aclaraba Umi s la mujer que solo asintió.

\- Ya veo... Dime Sonoda-san ¿cómo es que lograste acercarte a ella?- Preguntaba la mujer y Umi sólo pensó.

-Bueno ... yo solo fui honesta, la trate como un Wild más, como si fuese parte de mi manada- agregaba Umi, inconscientemente se le escapaba una sonrisa al pensar en aquella malhumorada pelirroja.

-cuento contigo para seguir tratándola Sonoda-san- agradecía la mujer a Umi que volvió en si.

-Umi-chan- aquella voz llamó a la morena y antes de que se girará alguien la abrazo sobre los hombros.

-ah... Kotori, ¿qué haces?- Preguntaba Umi ruborizada se ligeramente.

-Sólo quería saludarte, parece que Maki-chan atrapó a un espía mas- decía aquello a lo que la directora y madre de Kotori se ponía alerta.

-¿espía? ... ¿Dónde es que lo atraparon?- pregunto Minami a su hija que solo pensó.

-Eri-chan vio a alguien salir del consejo, entonces ambas lo perseguimos, no alcanzamos a identificar donde es que se nos perdió, pero Maki-chan lo atrapó y Eri-chan lo llevo a la junta del sindical- aclaraba Kotori.

-De acuerdo, entonces tengo que volver, estén al tanto de nuevas noticias- se despedía Minami de ambas chicas y se encaminaba ha sea su oficina dejando a ambas jóvenes en el pasillo.

-Maki lo atrapó. ... espero que no le hubiera hecho mucho daño- decía Umi tras un suspiro.

-el Está con unos golpes nada más, parece que Umi-chan se esfuerza mucho en cuidar a Maki-chan - decía aquello Kotori tomando el brazo de Umi y esta comenzaba a caminar.

-Bueno... ella es complicada, pero... por alguna razón... no puedo dejarla sola- decía Umi de una manera suave.

Kotori había notado el cambio de Umi tras mencionar a Maki por alguna razón aquello no le agradaba mucho, sin embargo, lo dejo pasar sin decir nada... Siempre lo hacía.

-Umi-chan parece... querer mucho a Maki-chan ¿verdad?- Preguntaba Kotori a Umi, esta última no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-E...ella es mi amiga, por supuesto que la quiero...- decía Umi casi susurrando y Kotori sólo oculto su decepción con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo... Maki-chan es una chica afortunada- Fueron las únicas palabras de Kotori que soltaba lentamente la mano de Umi, pero ella no lo noto lo suficiente.

-¿Kotori, pasa algo?- Preguntaba Umi al ver a Kotori adelantarse ligeramente.

-Todo bien Umi-chan... Volveré a mi clase- Fueron las únicas palabras de Kotori que se giraba para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a Umi. Sin embargo, cuando giro su rostro al frente su sonrisa desapareció.

-que tengas buen día Kotori-¿Maki estas aquí? - La voz de Umi llamaba a la pelirroja que se encontraba en los jardines más profundos del campus.

¿Que quieres?- respondía la pelirroja quien estaba sentada en el pasto vertiendo una botella con agua contra un par de rasguños en uno de sus brazos, se podía notar otra mas en su mejilla y una mordida en el otro brazo.

¿Quién fue está vez?- Pregunto Umi acercándose y sentándose al lado de Maki.

-Ya no importa, ya lo hice...- fue la respuesta de Maki quien se notaba con un semblante decepcionado.

Umi tenía perfectamente claro que Maki, como un rango sumamente bajo era peligrosa para todo aquel que no supiera tratarla o un simple desafortunado, Últimamente re insidia en agredir a otros Wild de rangos menores a 5, y estos tenían cierta necedad también.

-¿Otra chica celosa de alguien o un Nighmare?- Preguntaba Umi y Maki sólo suspiro.

-Una idiota con poco a precio por su físico y posesiva, ¿porque venir aquí a provocar mi sello por un idiota molesto? estoy comenzando a cansarme de tanta atencion- Eran las palabras de Maki que ahora comenzaba a limpiar sus heridas.

-Bueno... después de todo... eres linda...- aquellas palabras salieron inconcientemente de Umi y de inmediato se sonrojo ante tan vergonzoso cumplido.

¿Que dijiste?- pregunto la Pelirroja, realmente no había escuchado aquel susurro de Umi.

-!Na...Nada!... Mejor, vallamos a la enfermería, para que te atiendan esos rasguños y esa mordida- Decía Umi más tranquila incorporándose y sujetando el hombro de Maki para guiarla, Está última no se opuso.

Ambas chicas llegaban a la enfermería y Umi con cuidado abrió la puerta asomándose y encontrando a la encargada ahí sentada.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo cortes mente la morena y la chica sonrió.

-Sonoda sensei, que agradable visita- decía la chica emocionada.

-No me digas así, aun no me acostumbro- Pidió umi con una sonrisa apenada.

-No seas tan tímida, en fin ¿que puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntaba penada aun sonriente la chica.

-Bu..bueno, traigo a tu visita semanal con un par de rasguños y una mordida - Decía aquello Umi y la sonrisa de la chica disminuyó a una incómoda.

-ah... Nishikino, hazla pasar- Pidió la mujer a Umi y esta abrió la puerta dejando ver a Maki con una expresión neutra.

-¿Quieres que me quede por precaución? - pregunto Umi a la chica.

-Por favor- fue su respuesta.

Maki trataba de ignorar aquello, le molestaba que otras personas hablaran tan cercanamente con Umi, esta tenía a Muchas personas, pero ella... tenia solo a Umi, la única que podía llamar amiga.

-D...de acuerdo Nishikino - san, voy a poner algo de desinfectante sobre las heridas... umm puede...puede dolerte un poco así que, tranquila...- decía concierto temor la chica y Maki sólo miro en otra dirección.

Umi sólo obcervaba detenidamente a Maki para actuar si se ponía violenta una vez más.

La Joven enfermera comenzó a aplicar ese desinfectante que le causó cierto dolor y solo dio un ligero brinco para después fruncir el ceño.

-... ¿Ya terminaste?...- Pregunto Maki aguantando el dolor y tratando de controlarse.

-Aún no- fue la respuesta de la joven que continuaba con lo suyo.

El dolor se intensificaba sobre su piel y comenzaba a irritarse.

-Duele... quitatela de encima, sabes que no puedes controlarte todavia-

-Está chica esta demasiado cerca de ti, alejala-

-Por favor... termina ya o me descontrolare otra vez...-

!Deja de tocarme!-

Todas esas cosas pensaba Maki mientras apretaba los ojos y se aferraba a la mesa tratando de no perder el control.

-¿Maki estas bien?- Preguntaba Umi a la pelirroja que abrió rápidamente los ojos, la enfermera ya había terminado.

-Si... estoy bien- fue la cansada respuesta de Maki que se levantó de inmediato y evitó ver a ambas chicas.

-Muchas gracias, llevare a Maki a su clase- Agradeció Umi con una ligera reverencia.

\- N...no es nada Sonoda sensei- contestaba la chica con una gran sonrisa a Umi y esta se encaminó hasta Maki.

-Ten más control ¿ de acuerdo? si vuelves a tener conflicto, llámame, yo haré lo que pueda para que estés comoda- eran las amables palabras de Umi para Maki y esta solo le sonrió levemente.

Se sentía feliz de que su única amiga fuera amable con ella, a pesar de todo...

-Sonoda sensei es demasiado linda con esa desagradable salvaje. ..- Susurro la chica enfermera, pero, Maki alcanzó a oírla.

-Tu... !No te intentes acercar acercar Umi!- grito Maki tras darse la vuelta rápidamente y volcar el escritorio de la chica de dos patadas.

La chica Solo se levantó rápidamente de su silla antes de que el escritorio le calle a encima.

Maki le arrojó un par de objetos en uno de los estantes, para después brincar el escritorio y llegar hasta aquella enfermera y sujetarla de ele cuello de sus ropas para tatuar le su puño justo en el rostro.

-!Maki ya basta, detente!- Le grito Umi a Maki al reaccionar, pero fue ignorada, por su parte, la pelirroja plasmaba u par de golpes más contra la chica.

Umi no se hizo esperar para acercarse a la menor y tratar de pararla.

Maki sintió que alguien la tomo del hombro e instintivamente soltó un puñetazo más mas a quien la tocó impactando justo en el rostro del aquella persona...

Maki se detuvo en seco al percatarse de a quien había golpeado, ahí sentada en el piso y con la nariz sangrante estaba Umi, ella había intentado detenerla.

-...Umi... yo... !Lo siento!...- fueron las entrecortadas palabras de Maki que obcervaba a Umi quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con su mano posada sobre su nariz.

-¿Sangre...?- fue lo único que pudo articular Umi y después miro a Maki con preocupación.

-Tu poca fuerza de autocontrol a echo que golpees a la única chica que te importa, bravo Maki, lo hiciste otra vez- Pensó maki y solo bajo la u cabeza avergonzada.

-Maldición. ...- fue lo único que exclamo Maki para después salir corriendo de la enfermería que terminó hecha un desastre.

-!Maki espera!- llamó Umi a la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente.

Maki correría al lugar de siempre, Los jardines, ahí nadie la molestaría, pero por ahora debía abandonar cuanto antes los pasillos porque sabía que Umi iría a buscarla de inmediato.

.

Nico miro a esa chica pelirroja pasar corriendo, esa chica que odiaba tanto.

-Seguro volvió a hacer de las suyas... que idiota más grande... si un día se mete conmigo no temblare como los demás. ... yo si le pateare el trasero...-ori- se despedía Umi sin saber siquiera lo que sus palabras provocaban en Kotori.

y así, Kotori se retiraba una vez más con su corazón acelerado y a la vez con un dolor en su pecho.

-si mirar... Siempre ves para ella...-

Nico se encontraba en su salón de clases, estaba realmente irritada en ese momento, y no, no habían sido las zanahorias en su casillero, tampoco los panfletos con su foto que decían "perdí a mi mascota" y mucho menos por la propuesta estúpida de un grupo de chicas de que las ayudará en laboratorio con ser su sujeto de pruebas, nada había logrado irritarla, ella misma se había irritado sola, ¿Porque? simple, la noche anterior se había puesto a lavar la camisa que Maki le había arrojado.

-¿qué diablos pasa conmigo?- se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Nico-chan ¿qué tienes para el almuerzo hoy?- llamaba Honoka a la pelinegra que solo suspiro.

-Ya te dije que no te daré de mi almuerzo, ahora lárgate- decía Nico haciendo denotar su molestia.

-Nico-chan, has estado muy malhumorada hoy ¿es porque Maki-chan te atemorizo frente a todos?- Preguntaba Honoka de manera casual y Nico sólo frunció el ceño.

-¡No es eso!- alzaba la voz Nico y Honoka sólo rió. -¿pu...puedo confiar en ti?- Preguntaba la pelinegra a la castaña que sonrió complacida.

-claro, dime ¿qué pasa?- Preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

Contarle la verdad de su incomodidad e irritación, pero Honoka siempre la escuchaba a pesar de que solía reírse de ella, al final le apoyaba.

\- verás. ... ayer... estaba en la lavandería, estaba por lavar la camisa de esa idiota... pe...pero percibí un aroma en ella... era fuerte y ligeramente dulce... me inquiete demasiado... tanto que tuve que tomar una ducha fria...- Confesaba Nico con un rostro sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Eh? acazo. ... ¿Nico-chan término éxito da por el olor de Maki-chan? eres una pervertida- decia aquello Honoka haciendo burla del suceso.

-¡cierra la boca glotóna idiota!- se quejaba rápidamente Nico con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Bueno Nico-chan. ... eso es normal, los conejos son criaturas un poco débiles ante su atracción sexual, y Maki-chan es sexy... al menos eso dicen los chicos- decía Honoka pretendiendo consolar a la mayor.

-ah, ¡No ayudas!- volvía a quejarse Nico y solo cubría su rostro contra la mesa de trabajo.

-Bueno, bueno... cuando subas de rango se acabarán los momentos incómodos- decía Nico dando palmadas a la espalda de Nico.

La maestra de turno entró al aula, y tras quitarse su saco y colocar un par de guantes en sus manos llamó a sus alumnos.

-Muy bien, hoy tomaremos las pruebas de trasformación, así que vamos afuera, vayan a cambiarse primero- ordenaba la maestra y todos a sintieron.

-Maldición. ... odio esta clase- maldijo por lo bajo Nico y se resignó a ir a cambiarse.

Todos los alumnos Nighmare de rangos 4-5 se cambiaban en los vestidores, Nico seguía sintiéndose molesta por que su instinto la dominará.

-Oye pequeña, ten cuidado si me trasformo puedo pisarte- decía a espaldas de Nico una chica.

-Tu estupidez es aún más grande que tu sello- respondía Nico.

-Baya, la conejita saco las uñas, adorable ¿verdad?- seguía burlándose la chica junt amigas.

-te enseñaré a cerrar la maldita boca- amenazó Nico con atacar a la chica pero Honoka se apresuró a detenerla.

-¡Nico-chan! ya calma te y vamos al patio- de tubo Honoka a la pelinegra que solo apretó los dientes.

Maki tenía una hora libre por lo que descansaba esta vez cerca de un gran árbol bajo la sombra de este.  
Pensaba sobre aquella chica pelinegra, le parecía una chica molesta y problemática a su parecer, pero por alguna razón pensó que era linda.

-Oye tu- aquella voz invadió su paz y al girar su vista en aquel lugar, encontró a dos chicas.

-Vete...- Pidió Maki a la chica que la llamo y volvió a acomodarse.

-No me iré, voy a ponerte en tu lugar por lo que le hiciste a Okumura-kun- amenazó la chica y Maki sólo fricción el ceño.

-te e dicho que te largues... no quiero pelear contigo, y menos por un idiota- contestó Maki levantándose y poniéndose de pie.

-A mi no me asustas- advirtió la Nighmare a Maki que comenzaba a irritarse demasiado.

-¡Que te largues!- le grito Maki corriendo hasta ella y dando un salto la logró tumbar al piso y depositar dos golpes contra su rostro.

La otra chica de inmediato acudió a socorrer a su amiga dando una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Maki que callo aturdida, sin embargo se levantó rápidamente para brincar esta vez contra esa otra chica y tras dar tres golpes residió un rasguño contra su rostro, aquella chica dejo un rasguño contra su mejilla.

-No nos vas a ganar- se levantó la otra chica dispuesta a golpear otra vez a Maki.

...  
.

La chica se abalanzó de nueva cuenta contra Maki y alcanzó a rasguñar uno de los brazos de Maki, esta vez la herida fue más perjudicial.  
La pelirroja volvió a saltar y logró patear la cabeza de una de esas chicas tirando la rápidamente, esta no se volvió a levantar.

-Sólo lo diré una vez más...¡LARGATE!- le grito Maki a la otra chica sujetándola del cuello de su uniforme y levantándolo ligeramente para después empujarla, esta callo sentada justo al lado de su amiga caída.

la joven, golpeada y cansada sólo ayudó a su compañera a levantarse y retirarse del lugar.  
Maki por su parte sólo miro sus heridas y sintió irá.

-Malditas idiotas- dijo Maki a sí misma y corrió a adentrarse de nueva cuenta hacia los jardines.

Umi quien caminaba oportuna por el lugar alcanzo a ver a un par de chicas lastimadas caminar de vuelta a los pasillos bajos de la escuela, y a juzgar por la mirada de ellas, pudo deducir que acababan de pelear con alguien, y ese alguien posiblemente seria Maki.

-No puede ser…..- se dijo a si misma Umi caminando en dirección hacia los grandes árboles de los jardines traseros, lugar donde Maki siempre estaba.

-¿Maki estas aquí? - La voz de Umi llamaba a la pelirroja que se encontraba en los jardines más profundos del campus.

¿Qué quieres?- respondía la pelirroja quien estaba sentada en el pasto vertiendo una botella con agua contra un par de rasguños en uno de sus brazos, se podía notar otra más en su mejilla y una mordida en el otro brazo.

¿Quién fue esta vez?- Pregunto Umi acercándose y sentándose al lado de Maki.

-Ya no importa, ya lo hice...- fue la respuesta de Maki quien se notaba con un semblante decepcionado.

Umi tenía perfectamente claro que Maki, como un rango sumamente bajo era peligrosa para todo aquel que no supiera tratarla o un simple desafortunado, Últimamente re insidia en agredir a otros Wild de rangos menores a 5, y estos tenían cierta necedad también.

-¿Otra chica celosa de alguien o un Nighmare?- Preguntaba Umi y Maki sólo suspiro.

-Una idiota con poco aprecio por su físico y posesiva, ¿porque venir aquí a provocar mi sello por un idiota molesto? estoy comenzando a cansarme de tanta atención- Eran las palabras de Maki que ahora comenzaba a limpiar sus heridas.

-Bueno... Después de todo... eres linda...- aquellas palabras salieron inconscientemente de Umi y de inmediato se sonrojo ante tan vergonzoso cumplido.

¿Que dijiste?- pregunto la Pelirroja, realmente no había escuchado aquel susurro de Umi.

-!Na...Nada!... Mejor, vallamos a la enfermería, para que te atiendan esos rasguños y esa mordida- Decía Umi más tranquila incorporándose y sujetando el hombro de Maki para guiarla, Está última no se opuso.

Ambas chicas llegaban a la enfermería y Umi con cuidado abrió la puerta asomándose y encontrando a la encargada ahí sentada.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo cortes mente la morena y la chica sonrió.

-Sonoda-sensei, que agradable visita- decía la chica emocionada.

-No me digas así, aun no me acostumbro- Pidió Umi con una sonrisa apenada.

-No seas tan tímida, en fin ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntaba penada aun sonriente la chica.

-Bu..bueno, traigo a tu visita semanal con un par de rasguños y una mordida - Decía aquello Umi y la sonrisa de la chica disminuyó a una incómoda.

-ah... Nishikino, hazla pasar- Pidió la mujer a Umi y esta abrió la puerta dejando ver a Maki con una expresión neutra.

-¿Quieres que me quede por precaución? - pregunto Umi a la chica.

-Por favor- fue su respuesta.

Maki trataba de ignorar aquello, le molestaba que otras personas hablaran tan cercanamente con Umi, esta tenía a Muchas personas, pero ella... tenía solo a Umi, la única que podía llamar amiga.

-D...de acuerdo Nishikino - san, voy a poner algo de desinfectante sobre las heridas... umm puede...puede dolerte un poco así que, tranquila...- decía concierto temor la chica y Maki sólo miro en otra dirección.

Umi sólo observaba detenidamente a Maki para actuar si se ponía violenta una vez más.  
La Joven enfermera comenzó a aplicar ese desinfectante que le causó cierto dolor y solo dio un ligero brinco para después fruncir el ceño.

-... ¿Ya terminaste?...- Pregunto Maki aguantando el dolor y tratando de controlarse.

-Aún no- fue la respuesta de la joven que continuaba con lo suyo.

El dolor se intensificaba sobre su piel y comenzaba a irritarse.

 _-Duele... quítatela de encima, sabes que no puedes controlarte todavía-_ _  
_  
 _-Está chica está demasiado cerca de ti, aléjala-_

 _-Por favor... termina ya o me descontrolare otra vez...-_

 _!Deja de tocarme!-_

Todas esas cosas pensaba Maki mientras apretaba los ojos y se aferraba a la mesa tratando de no perder el control.

-¿Maki estas bien?- Preguntaba Umi a la pelirroja que abrió rápidamente los ojos, la enfermera ya había terminado.

-Si... estoy bien- fue la cansada respuesta de Maki que se levantó de inmediato y evitó ver a ambas chicas.

-Muchas gracias, llevare a Maki a su clase- Agradeció Umi con una ligera reverencia.

\- N...no es nada Sonoda-sensei- contestaba la chica con una gran sonrisa a Umi y esta se encaminó hasta Maki.

-Ten más control ¿ de acuerdo? si vuelves a tener conflicto, llámame, yo haré lo que pueda para que estés cómoda- eran las amables palabras de Umi para Maki y esta solo le sonrió levemente.

Se sentía feliz de que su única amiga fuera amable con ella, a pesar de todo...

-Sonoda-sensei es demasiado linda con esa desagradable salvaje. ..- Susurro la chica enfermera, pero, Maki alcanzó a oírla.

-Tu... !No te intentes acercar Umi!- grito Maki tras darse la vuelta rápidamente y volcar el escritorio de la chica de dos patadas.

La chica Solo se levantó rápidamente de su silla antes de que el escritorio le calle a encima.

Maki le arrojó un par de objetos en uno de los estantes, para después brincar el escritorio y llegar hasta aquella enfermera y sujetarla de ele cuello de sus ropas para tatuar le su puño justo en el rostro.

-!Maki ya basta, detente!- Le grito Umi a Maki al reaccionar, pero fue ignorada, por su parte, la pelirroja plasmaba u par de golpes más contra la chica.

Umi no se hizo esperar para acercarse a la menor y tratar de pararla.  
Maki sintió que alguien la tomo del hombro e instintivamente soltó un puñetazo más mas a quien la tocó impactando justo en el rostro del aquella persona...

Maki se detuvo en seco al percatarse de a quien había golpeado, ahí sentada en el piso y con la nariz sangrante estaba Umi, ella había intentado detenerla.

-...Umi... yo... !Lo siento!...- fueron las entrecortadas palabras de Maki que observaba a Umi quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con su mano posada sobre su nariz.

-¿Sangre...?- fue lo único que pudo articular Umi y después miro a Maki con preocupación.

-Tu poca fuerza de autocontrol a echo que golpees a la única chica que te importa, bravo Maki, lo hiciste otra vez- Pensó Maki y solo bajo la u cabeza avergonzada.

-Maldición. ...- fue lo único que exclamo Maki para después salir corriendo de la enfermería que terminó hecha un desastre.

-!Maki espera!- llamó Umi a la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente.

Maki correría al lugar de siempre, Los jardines, ahí nadie la molestaría, pero por ahora debía abandonar cuanto antes los pasillos porque sabía que Umi iría a buscarla de inmediato.

Nico miro a esa chica pelirroja pasar corriendo, esa chica que odiaba tanto.

-Seguro volvió a hacer de las suyas... que idiota más grande... si un día se mete conmigo no temblare como los demás. ... yo si le pateare el trasero... esta vez si que lo hare….- se dijo así misma Nico, sabía que si se lo proponía no se dejaría intimidar por aquella chica busca pleitos. De nueva cuenta volvió a tomar su camino para iniciar con las actividades de clase que serían un total desastre.

.  
.

-habla….. ¿Qué hacías en el campus?- preguntaba Minami al hombre que había sido atrapado aquella mañana-

-Solo miraba los alrededores, cuando sus salvajes me atacaron- se excusaba de nueva cuenta el hombre que estaba esposado a un gran poste en el sótano de la escuela.

-ojala pudiera creerte… pero es complicado, ¿Cómo no creer que eres uno de los espías de la organización contra el desarrollo de los Wild?- volvía a interrogar Minami al hombre que parecía desesperado.

-No hice… ¡Nada!- exclamaba el con violencia y removiéndose de su lugar.

-es imposible hablar contigo….. quedas detenido hasta que abogues lo contrario- decía Minami levantándose y encaminándose hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

-No puedes hacerme esto, mujer salvaje- agregaba el, Minami solo se detuvo y sonrió.

-Te equivocas… yo no soy un Wild…. Soy tan humana como tu…..- finalizo Minami saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a aquel hombre cautivo.

.

.

.  
Nico miraba con determinación el campo, algunos de sus compañeros Nighmare que hacían lo posible por lograr transformarse en su sello.

Honoka respiraba fuerte y determinada, se con sentaba fuertemente para lograr su cometido.

-Tu puedes Honoka- animaba Nico a la castaña que no se movía.

La chica castaña sentía la energía correr por su cuerpo, era cálido y vibrante.

-ya viene...¡aquí voy!- exclamaba Honoka y comenzaba a correr, un destello aparecía a su alrededor y tras un flasheo color naranja un enorme Oso pardo se paraba en dos patas.

-Honoka lo lograste! - exclamaba Nico feliz por su amiga.

-Kosaka ven aquí- llamaba la maestra al Oso y este hizo caso Omiso.

\- Honoka - chan está corriendo hacia las cosechas- advertía una alumna a la maestra que solo suspiro.

-Bien, iré por Kosaka, ustedes sigan probando- ordenaba la mujer que corría tras aquel gran Oso que se perdía entre los arbustos.

-ah... Bien, es mi turno- se dijo así misma Nico tomando la misma postura que Honoka anteriormente y comenzó a con sentarse.

Podía sentir la energía en su cuerpo comenzar a concentrarse y como el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir.

 _-es verdad, ayer vi en la lavandería a Yazawa olfatear la camisa que Nishikino le arrojo-_

Nico se tensó fuertemente al escuchar aquello y el rubor en su rostro aumento.

 _-de verdad ¿quién diría que la pequeña era precoz-_

-no... yo no quería. ...- susurraba Nico nerviosa.

 _-Oye Yazawa, la fierita que te gusta puede comerte_ -

- _No te metas con Nishikino - san Yazawa, yo ya puse el ojo en ella_ -

-...No...- susurraba Nico.

 _\- ¿Nishikino y Yazawa? es algo estúpido, Nishikino es demasiado para ella-_

-¡ya basta!- exclamo Nico irrumpiendo su transformación.

Todos miraron a la pelinegra con cierta sorpresa y esta salió corriendo del lugar avergonzada.

Maki estaba recargada contra una de las paredes de aquel lugar serca del almacén, un par de estudiantes también estaban por ahí, sin embargo esta ocasión, no prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos, se sentía lo peor, acababa de lastimar a Umi por no ser capaz de controlarse.

-Umi... lo siento... mi estupidez te lastimo...- susurraba Maki.

Necesitaba ser más capaz, no podía permitirse lastimar a la única persona que quería. ...

Nico se encontró cerca del almacén, la ira la comía por dentro, el primero en aparecer para molestarla, sería el desafortunado de esa tarde.

Maki levantó la cabeza percatándose de alguien, aquella linda y molesta pelinegra estaba ahí con una expresión sombría.

-ah... Mi camisa...- récord o Maki y sin temerla y deberla se dirigió hasta aquella pelinegra.

Nico sentía su respiración agrada ¿porque actuar así ante semejante idiota salvaje? realmente se encontraba confundida y por alguna razón sentía su corazón acelerarse.

-Oye tu... ¿Tienes mi camisa?- aquella voz hizo que la pelinegra se tensar a y su corazón se comenzará a acelerarse más, de un momento a otro sus nervios y su ira se mezclaban.

Nico no contesto, solo se mantuvo quieta sin decir palabra alguna, solo podía apretar sus puños y resistirse al ligero aroma que comenzaba a persistir de aquella pelirroja.

-¡Oye estoy hablándote!- insistió Maki posando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

Nico no pudo controlarse, necesitaba alejar todos esos pensamientos que su instinto comenzaban a provocarle... de ahí en adelante  
sus acciones fueron involuntarias...

Maki de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor invadir todo su torso y fue cuestión de segundos para que sintiera su espalda estrellarse con algo más que seguro se rompió.

Nico reaccionó ante lo que había hecho, había residido a Maki con una fuerte patada en el estómago y esta se estrelló contra la puerta del almacén lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla del impacto.

-ah... pero... Que...- se sorprendió de si misma al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

- _ **Yazawa golpeó a Nishikino**_...-

Maki se encontraba desconcertada y aturdida, trato de moverse pero un punzante dolor se hizo presente en su costado derecho que la hizo quejarse y sentir a la vez ganas de vomitar, por ello cubrió su boca.

-sa...sabe a sangre...- Susurro para si misma antes de comenzar a ver borroso y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **pues la conejita se propuso a patearle el trasero y lo hizo xD**

 **nos leemos sexys lectores, pronto... eso espero.**


	3. Chapter 3 en mi corazon

**Buenas tardes gente, como esta el frio eh? en fin aqui les hago entrega del cap 3 de este fic, de antemano una disculpa por el error del cap anterior, no me di cuenta y es que como no tengo computadora escribo los caps desde mi celular :/ en fin igualmente anticipadamente pido disculpas por cualquier error que este cap pueda tener (Si es que lo tiene)**

 **bueno ahora dejare un poco de informacion sobre los sellos que parece que unos cuantos no entienden.**

 **Okami= Lobo lo tiene Umi**

 **Kuma=Oso lo tiene Honoka**

 **Washy= aguila lo tiene Kotori**

 **Inu= perro lo tiene Hanayo**

 **Neko= gato lo tienen Rin**

 **Kitsune= zorro lo tiene Eri**

 **Tanuki= mapache lo tiene Nozomi**

 **Usagi= Conejo lo tiene Nico**

 **Hebi= serpiente lo tiene Anju**

 **Doragon-Ko= dragon de komodo lo tiene Erena**

 **Tora= tigre lo tiene Tsubasa**

 **y el de Maki hoy lo sabran :3 asi que sin mas que decir que disfruten este cap me retiro y hasta cuando se pueda xD**

* * *

Umi corría por los pasillos, necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja, no estaba molesta, de hecho, se encontraba preocupada por aquella chica.

-¿Dónde estarás Maki?- se preguntaba Umi mientras seguía corriendo entre los pasillos.

- _Oye, Yazawa acaba de noquear a Nishikino-_

 _-¿Enserio? vamos a ver-_

-Nico... ella- Pensó Umi y tan pronto vio a aquellos chicos correr hacia los patios traseros, los siguió.

.

Nico respiraba agitada y aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, solo tenía su mirada clavada en la pelirroja que había tratado de levantarse y termino por perder el conocimiento antes de lograrlo.

-pero que e hecho...¿yo acabo de noquearla?- se decía a sí misma, miro a su alrededor y logró notar a la gran cantidad de estudiantes que las rodeaban siendo espectadores de la conmoción.

-Yazawa ¿qué le hiciste a Maki-chan?-Un joven se acercaba con cuidado a ver a la pelirroja y con sumo cuidado lo tocó.

Umi llegaba al fin al lugar y se abría paso entre los alumnos hasta que por fin pudo acudir a la escena donde Nico estaba pasmada mirando hacia el almacén y ahí la morena pudo divisar a un joven compañero que revisaba a Maki.

-No puede ser- dijo Umi y corrió en dirección al chico y a Maki.

La Okami llegó hasta ahí y se apresuró a tocar a su amiga, rápidamente pudo notar los daños en ella.

-Recibió una patada justo en el tórax, tiene una costilla fracturada...- decía el chico a Umi y esta solo se logró preocupar más.

-Bien, llamare a su padre, se que ella se molestará, pero... es necesario- aclaraba Umi.

Nico seguía sin creerlo, y poco a poco se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Incluso comenzó a preocuparse por la pelirroja también.

-Umi... yo, lo lamento, no pensé que reaccionaria así... si hay algo que pueda hacer...- se acercaba Nico ligeramente a la Okami.

Un fuerte gruñido salió de los labios de Umi, cosa que causó que Nico retrocediera rápido y que el bullicio de todos los presentes quedará en completo silencio.

Nico miraba con sorpresa a la morena que denotaba su coraje en sus ojos castaños y brillantes. Incluso noto como había rastros de sangre sobre la nariz de Umi.

-¡Tú! ... ya hiciste más que suficiente...- Fueron las secas palabras de Umi que no volvió la mirada de la de ojos carmín.

-Lo siento... de verdad... lo siento...- hablaba Nico llena de culpa y retrocediendo. -Maldición. ...- Susurro antes de salir del lugar.

-Sonoda-sensei, parece tener una hemorragia- decía el joven a Umi y esta solo posó su mano contra su rostro.

-Maki... te repondrás rápido. ...- decía Umi a la pelirroja inconsciente mientras tomaba su mano.

.

.

.

Eri se encontraba en el consejo, miraba de nueva cuenta los archivos, parecía que todo estaba en orden esta vez, según sus registros.

-E-ri-cchi...- aquella voz la pudo sentir la rubia contra su oído y pronto se exaltó.

-No...Nozomi!... no me sorprendas así- se calmaba Eri de la repentina aparición de la mayor.

-Lo siento, fue inevitable ya que te veías tan linda- decía tras una risa Nozomi para después sentarse sobre el escritorio en el que Eri trabajaba.

-Umm... ¿Que... que pudiste averiguar?- Preguntaba la rusa a su amiga, evitaba mirar de más las piernas de la chica sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno, parece que alguien se metió a las cosechas y comió una parte considerable de los tubérculos... y con alguien me refiero a Honoka-chan, ahora se encuentra castigada - aclaraba Nozomi a la rubia y esta solo río.

-Baya, un misterio más resuelto, y ahora dime ¿qué pudiste ver a los alrededores?- Preguntaba una vez más Eri.

Nozomi se puso un poco más sería, algo realmente no cuadraba en aquel lugar.

-Bueno, mire por el muro que divide la academia de los bosques, todo parecía estar en orden, unos simples daños a algunas de las vallas, pero parecían haber sido hechos por auténticos animales de los alrededores... Ese espía. ... no sé cómo logró entrar- Explicaba Nozomi a la menor que solo se puso pensativa.

-¿Cómo entró? ...- se preguntaba Eri y comenzaba a pensar detenidamente.

Nozomi miraba con atención a la rubia, no podía evitar pensar cuán linda era, seguro por ser medio extranjera.

-¿y bien, que a logrado deducir mi linda y genial Erikchica?- Preguntaba con voz juguetona Nozomi.

-pensé en dos posibilidades, la primera es, que alguien lo ayudó a entrar...- exponía Eri su primer punto.

-...¿y la segunda?- Preguntaba Nozomi con un poco más de seriedad.

-El no es humano... También es un Wild- terminaba por decir Eri.

Nozomi se preguntó cuál sería la verdad, aquello que mencionaba Eri realmente parecía cierto en muchos sentidos, pero aun dudaba de muchas cosas respecto a eso.

-No sé cuál será la verdad, pero en definitiva caerá muy pronto, los Wild defenderemos lo nuestro- aclaraba Nozomi con una sonrisa más pacifica dedicada a la rubia.

-Tienes razón...-Sonreía también la rubia a la mayor.

-Por cierto... Tengo un regalo para Ericchi justo aquí- decía Nozomi mientras permanecía sentada sobre el escritorio tocando el bolsillo de su saco, la rusa de inmediato se puso activa.

-Puedo oler... Dulce...- Dijo como si de un cachorro se tratara y se acercó lenta a la peli morada.

-Es chocolate, si Ericchi lo quiere... ¡Tendrá que alcanzarme!-exclamo Nozomi y tomando la forma de su sello, el pequeño mapache salió corriendo por la ventana con el chocolate en su hocico.

-bien... Será mío- dijo Eri aceptando el reto y dando un gran salto por la ventana , justo antes de caer, tomó la forma de su sello... un pequeño zorro aterrizaba y corría detrás de un mapache burlón.

El mapache y el zorro corrían entre los jardines, aquel regordete mapache no soltaba en ningún momento aquel dulce entre sus fases. El zorro brinco en un intento más por atrapar a aquel mapache que hábilmente lo burló y lograba escapar de ella.

Un breve momento ambos animales se quedaban a cierta distancia mirándose, respirando agitados, aquel pequeño zorro estaba decidida a apoderarse de ese suculento chocolate, por lo que tomando por sorpresa al mapache, dio un brinco más cayéndole encima al mapache.

ambos animales sostenían con sus fauces el dulce, de pronto un flasheo púrpura se hizo presente y Nozomi volvía a la normalidad liberando el dulce.

\- te atrape- dijo Nozomi sonriente mientras abrazaba al pequeño zorro encima de su pecho.

un nuevo flasheo color azul claro apareció también, Eri volvía a la normalidad también. tras eso, ambas chicas quedaron una encima de la otra abrazadas.

-Yo te atrape a ti, y a este chocolate también- decía Eri sosteniendo ligeramente con sus labios el dulce.

-No es justo Ericchi, yo me trasforme antes- agregaba Nozomi quejándose.

Ambas se miraron y pronto comenzaron a reír en sincronía, Eri miraba brevemente a la peli morada reír, en ese momento pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, una calidez inimaginable la invadía por dentro.

-Eres incorregible... Nozomi- decía Eri y en casi un Susurro dejaba escapar el nombre de la peli morada que solo reía.

La risa de la mayor seso, y de un momento a otro ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos de una manera indescriptible, en silencio dominaba el momento y Eri comenzaba a sonrojarse ante lo ocurrido.

La rubia, instintivamente se inclinaba sobre la peli morada, y lentamente disminuía el espacio entre ambas, cosa que a Nozomi no pareció importarle.

.

Una pelinegra corría sin rumbo alguno, termino introduciéndose en los cercanos jardines.

Nozomi y Eri escucharon pasos aproximarse y tomadas por sorpresa, una pelinegra salía corriendo de entre un par de arbustos para toparse con ellas y detenerse en seco.

-A... Ustedes...- Dijo Nico sorprendida a lo que Nozomi de inmediato alejó a Eri de encima suyo y se levantó al instante.

-¡No hacíamos nada Nicocchi!- se excusaba rápidamente la Tanuki con Nico que solo miraba con confusión a su amiga y Eri parecía desorientada.

-Yo no dije que... estuvieran haciendo algo- Respondió Nico un tanto confundida y Nozomi se posaba nerviosa.

-Nada...nada ocurre entre Ericchi y yo- término por decir Nozomi insistente a Nico.

Eri sentía doloroso aquello, ¿Porque de un momento a otro Nozomi aceptaba la cercanía suficiente como para intuir que iban a besarse, y con la simple presencia de Nico ahí, cambio por completo la opinión de la mayor? Lo detestaba...

-De...de cualquier manera ¿que haces aquí? - Preguntaba con cierto tono de voz Eri, la pelinegra volvió a recordar lo que hace unos momentos había ocasionado en los patios cerca del almacén.

-Eso... yo lastime a alguien- aclaraba mirándose cabizbaja otra vez.

-No deberías sentirte arrepentida si todos te molestan- trataba de animar Nozomi a la menor que solo suspiro.

-Ese es el problema... ella... no me hizo absolutamente nada...solo actúe sin pensar- terminaba por confesar Nico.

-ya veo. ... entonces... creo que deberías disculparte ¿no?- agregaba Nozomi sonriéndole con calidez a la pelinegra, cierta rubia se incomodó e irritó aún más.

-Bien, yo me voy entonces... parece que tienes asuntos con Nico- terminaba por decir Eri dándole la espalda a amabas chicas y caminando para retirarse, en sus manos aquel chocolate observaba.

-¡Espera! Ericchi... ¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Nozomi rompiendo con el momento y Eri tras sentirse algo frustrada presto atención.

-Alguien... alguien nos mira...- Dijo esta vez Eri incorporándose levemente para después escuchar un par de pasos alejarse.

-¡haya! se va por haya- exclamaba Nozomi corriendo en dirección a aquellos ruidos

-¡Nozomi espera!- llamó Eri de inmediato yendo tras la mayor.

-No puede ser...- Dijo aquello Nico corriendo tras las otras dos chicas sin saber lo que ocurría.

.

.

.

Maki abría lentamente sus ojos, parecía desorbitada y le era incierta su ubicación.

-Maki-chan ¿cómo te sientes?- Preguntaba una voz en el lugar, esta era una encargada de enfermería, castaña y de lentes.

-Hanayo... ¿dónde estoy?- Preguntaba Maki a la chica que sonreía tímida y algo temerosa.

-E...en la enfermería escolar- agregaba la chica.

Justo antes de que Maki pudiera decir algo más, una chica más entraba ahí, esta era una peli naranja sonriente.

-Kayo-chin, aquí está el analgésico que necesitabas- agregaba la peli naranja.

-Gracias Rin-chan- agradecía Hanayo a la mencionada con una gran sonrisa.

Maki se movió y un punzante dolor se hacía presente en su costado derecho, dejo escapar un jadeo de sus labios para después mirarse a sí misma con mucha confusión, fue ahí cuando recordó lo que había sucedido.

-Esa... Enana desgraciada... voy a partirla en dos...- Dijo aquello tras un doloroso gruñido más.

-No deberías moverte mucho Maki-chan, tienes una costilla fracturada- advertía Hanayo a la pelirroja que solo bufón de una manera nada femenina.

-Cuando esté mejor... voy a arrancarle la cabeza y me la colgaré en el cuello- amenazó una vez más Maki.

-Por ahora es mejor que te quedes tranquila... tu... tu padre... estará aquí en un momento- dijo Hanayo.

Su padre... la única persona a la que Maki temía en gran manera, aquello no le gustaba para nada y sabía que se pondría mal.

-¿¡Porque lo llamaron!?- exclamo Maki alterada y con violencia se levantó de golpe de aquella camilla arrojando hacia Hanayo el estante de los sueros.

-¡Tranquila!-exclamo Hanayo retrocediendo y de inmediato Rin se colocó frente a la castaña para protegerla.

-Si lastimas a Kayo-chin, yo te lastimare a ti- dijo aquello Rin poniéndose a la defensiva, No contó con que el puño de Maki se impactará justo contra el mueble a sus espaldas tomándola por sorpresa.

La pelirroja logró controlarse y no le daño a ninguna de las dos, mientras su respiración agitada comenzaba a ser el único sonido en el lugar.

-Yo fui quien llamó a tu padre- aquella voz profanaba el lugar, Maki de inmediato se giro para encontrarse con Umi, La morena tenía cinta sobre su nariz, gracias al golpe de Maki anteriormente.

-Pero... Umi... ¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Maki confundida.

-No estabas bien, Necesitas atención, incluso justo ahora lo estás- decía Umi a la pelirroja. -Debes recostarte- se acercaba la mayor a Maki y la hacía recostarse de nuevo.

-Pero... no sabes... lo que él...- Susurro Maki sentándose levemente de vuelta a la camilla.

-Hanayo, Rin, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, ahora me quedare yo- agradecía cortésmente Umi a las dos menores que tras un suspiro se retiraron del lugar.

Maki se sentía nerviosa, el hecho de que su padre acudiera a la institución la llenaba de pánico.

-Maki... estoy preocupada por ti...- la suave voz de Umi la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé...- fue la única respuesta de Maki en un Susurro.

-Quiero... si tan sólo yo pudiera hacerte avanzar, ya lo habría hecho y dejarías a los salvajes Nighmare... tendrías un sello, encontrarías la armonía con el... si tan sólo yo...- decía con frustración Umi, odiaba no ser capaz de ayudar a su amiga.

-No es tu culpa, yo... yo debo ser capaz de avanzar, Umi aprecio mucho lo que haces por mí, aunque termines en problemas o lastimada...- agregaba esta vez Maki posando su mano sobre la de Umi.

La mayor sintió agradable el contacto, incluso como su rostro se ruborizaba -. ... Maki-

-Buenos días señoritas - aquella voz invadió el sitio y cierta pelirroja de inmediato se puso tensa, cosa que Umi no noto.

La morena giro su rostro hacia la proveniente voz, ahí pudo topar a un alto castaño con traje, gafas y una bien arreglada barba.

-pa...padre...-Susurro Maki observando petrificada al alto varón que acudía al lugar.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Nishikino- saludaba Umi con cortesía al recién llegado que solo le sonrió tenuemente.

-Buenas tardes Sonoda ¿en qué problemas se metió mi pequeña fiera esta vez?- Preguntaba el hombre con un semblante bromista.

-Nada de eso, fue agredida por un estudiante injustificadamente- agregaba Umi y la expresión del hombre cambio ligeramente.

-¿Alguien la agredió? quien...- decía el hombre con voz más sería.

Umi pensó en delatar a la pelinegra, sin embargo lo pensó mejor, terminaría todo en serios aprietos y no sería buena idea, por lo que se aventuró a mentirle a aquel influyente doctor.

-No sabemos quién lo a echo, pero por ahora lo importante aquí son las lesiones de Maki, tiene una costilla fracturada y eso lleva tiempo para que se recupere- aclaraba Umi al hombre frente a ella que parecía pensativo.

Maki sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Ya veo... agradecería que me dieras unos minutos a solas con mi hija...Sonoda-sensei- Pedía el hombre a la morena que sin cuidado alguno asintió y trato de levantarse de la camilla donde estaba sentada, pero algo la retuvo.

Maki al escuchar que Umi la dejaría a solas con su padre no pudo evitar aferrar su mano a la de la mayor con algo de fuerza, esta se detuvo y la miro. Umi pudo ver súplica en la mirada de Maki, una mirada que le suplicaba que no se fuera y la dejará sola con su padre.

-¿y bien, que espera Sonoda-sensei?- Preguntaba el hombre, Umi pudo entender un poco por lo que decidió quedarse con la pelirroja.

-Disculpe, no puedo hacer eso, ahora mismo también me trataré el golpe en mi nariz... Así que tengo que esperar aquí- era la excusa de Umi que para su suerte, el hombre solo suspiro.

-En ese caso, te encargo el cuidado de mi hija ... ya abra tiempo para hablar... muy seriamente- finalizo el hombre poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

-Dios...- suspiro Maki aliviada de que aquel hombre por fin se retirará.

Umi sólo miro a la menor, tenía deceso de preguntarle por qué tenía miedo de el, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento, por lo que solo optó por dejarlo pasar.

-qué problema- fue lo único que dijo Umi tras girarse a ver de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja.

-Umi... muchas gracias...- agradecía Maki algo apenada a la morena que solo suspiro una vez más.

-Quédate aquí, tengo clase que dar, cuando me desocupe vendré a verte ¿está bien?- pregunto la mayor y la pelirroja sólo asintió más tranquila.

.

.

.

Kotori se encontraba algo fastidia a, justo en ese momento tocaba una de las clases más pesadas. Entrenamiento entre Nighmare y Dreikon, y la persona que impartirá la clase el día de hoy era nada más y nada menos que la estricta y hermosa Sonoda Umi, la maestra más joven de la academia, y la tercera chica más codiciada entre los jóvenes Wild ya que la segunda era Maki y la primera era Eri.

-Kotori-chan por aquí- saludo una enérgica voz a la peli gris que se giró de inmediato s ver quien la llamaba.

-Honoka-chan, ¿me toca tu clase hoy?- Preguntaba Kotori a la recién llegada.

-Así es, creí que no me dejarían ya que me castigaron, pero tu madre, la directora, es muy amable y me levanto el castigo- decía algo apenada Honoka con la joven Washy.

-¿porque te castigaron?- pregunto Kotori, aunque ya sospecha va que era lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-Bueno, aun no me controlo al usar el sello en su forma, los osos son algo problemáticos- decía rascándose la cabeza con gracia aquella castaña.

-ya aprenderás, solo es cuestión de voluntad Honoka-chan- eran las palabras de Kotori.

-Por cierto, hoy la práctica la dirigirá Umi-chan ¿verdad?- decía sin algún inconveniente Honoka y Kotori tras la mención de aquel nombre sólo suspiro.

-Si... Ella lo ara- fue su respuesta casi seca de Kotori lo cual Honoka noto pero, decidió pasar por alto.

Umi llegaba por fin a aquel gran jardín, la expresión asustada de la pelirroja al ver a aquel su padre, aún estaba en su mente, odio ese momento, odiaba ver a Maki afligida y por ende asustada, por más que intento no pensar en ello, le fue inevitable.

\- Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso- saludaba a todos los jóvenes reunidos cordialmente. -Bien no perdamos tiempo, así que empecemos- ordenaba a ambos grupos.

-Mírala. ... esas vendas sobre su nariz la hacen lucir sexy-

-parece que trabajo duro, que admirable-

Kotori escuchaba los cumplidos de los jóvenes hacia Umi y solo lograba irritarse, pero, Era verdad... después de todo Umi era muy bella ¿quién en su sano juicio no se fijaría aunque fuese una vez en la chica?

-Bien, Dreikon de lado derecho, Nighmare de lado izquierdo, necesito que formen parejas, sus rangos deben ser equivalentes por categoría para empezar- daba la indicación Umi y de inmediato todos comenzaban a reunirse.

Kotori sólo miro a los lados, esperando a que su usual pareja Nighmare de practica apareciera, sin embargo esta no estaba ahí.

-Minami-san ¿porque aún no te reúnes con alguien- la voz de la peli azul sólo logró sobresaltar a la peli gris.

-Bueno... Creo que... Nico-chan no está aquí- contestaba algo Tímida Kotori a su maestra y amiga que solo frunció el ceño, recordar que esa pelinegra le había hecho daño a Maki le molestaba.

-Entiendo, bien entonces trabaja conmigo- decía Umi y Kotori sólo logró sonrojarse ante la tenue sonrisa de la morena.

-Umi-chan... ¡Por supuesto!- exclamo Kotori como si el día de repente se volviera hermoso para ella.

-qué envidia, Minami-san va a hacer la práctica con Sonoda-sensei...- un joven de sello canino decía, este era el compañero de Honoka que miraba a sus dos amigas con ojos felices y a la vez entristecido.

Honoka pudo notar como el rostro de Kotori se ruborizaba y se alegraba de poder trabajar con Umi, solo sonrió levemente y agachó la mirada tras lo ocurrido.

\- Si... que envidia le tengo...- Dijo a su compañero que noto el bajón de ánimo de la Kuma.-... te envidio... Umi-chan-

.

.

Nico seguía a dos animales, un zorro y un mapache que corrían velozmente tratando de alcanzar un par de siluetas entre los árboles, aquellos individuos aún sin identificar corrían tratando de huir, estos se dirigían peligrosamente a los jardines de vuelta a Otonokizaka.

-Nozomi, Eri... esperen- hablaba Nico mientras dejaba a ambos animales que se detuvieron tras su llamado.- puedo escucharlos... una baya a la derecha... otra a la izquierda, yo seguiré derecho, estoy segura que son tres y se han separado de esta forma- le hablaba Nico a ambos animales que solo se miraron y obedecieron, yendo cada quien por donde les había indicado Nico.

La pelinegra corrió entre los árboles, aun si no era capaz de trasformar se, podía usar las habilidades de su sello, por ello corría tan velozmente.

-Te tengo- dijo tras identificar a uno de los invasores a un par de metros de ella y del jardín principal de la academia y salto entre los árboles soltando una patas al piso donde aquel invasor estaba, por mala suerte este logro esquivarla.

-Maldita salvaje... ¿cómo me encontraste?- hablo aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro.

-Nunca invada el territorio de un animal salvaje- Fueron las únicas palabras de la pelinegra que de nueva cuenta lanzaba otra parada más contra el hombre quien volvió a esquivarla.

-Los humanos tenemos necesidad de cazar- fue la única respuesta del hombre que peligrosamente desenfundo un largo revolver y no dudo en apuntarlo a Nico.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó, sin embargo siguió peleando, alcanzando a golpear a ese hombre en una pierna, este de inmediato cayó al piso y trato de orientarse.

Nozomi y Eri por su parte habían llegado al mismo sitio y aquellos invasores no habían aparecido.

.

-Maldita salvaje- maldijo el hombre lastimado en el piso a Nico que se acercaba para noquearlo.

Un rápido destello paso justo al lado de la cabeza de Nico rosado su mejilla, un fuerte dolor se presentó sobre el rose, al girarse se encontró con los otros dos invasores que le apuntaban con armas de fuego similares.

-hasta aquí llegamos salvaje- dijo uno de ellos sonriente y Nico sólo se sobresaltó de nueva cuenta, tres revolver le apuntaban ahora.

-No saben a qué lugar... se vinieron a meter- Fueron las únicas palabras de Nico que dio un gran salto aterrizando en una de las ramas de los árboles.

Aquellos hombres de inmediato se movieron, cazándola como si de un verdadero animal se tratara, solo dos disparaban, ya que solo uno de ellos no llevaba un silenciador en su revólver.

Nico de nueva cuenta salto de los árboles en dirección a uno de ellos y logró patear su cabeza dejándolo sin movimiento alguno.

-Demonios, me quede sin balas...- Exclamo otro de ellos frustrado.

\- que lastima, porque aún tengo energía para partirla la cabeza- dijo Nico corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia ellos dispuesta a atacarlos.

-dispárale- exclamo uno y el otro de inmediato obedeció apuntando a la cabeza... después el sonido de una detonación de bala resonó en todo el campus.

Un mapache escucho aquel balazo por lo que de inmediato corrió en aquella dirección seguida de un zorro confundido que también le seguía.

Nico se encontraba en es suelo, un sonido irritante permanecía en sus oídos y su vista se posaba borrosa, aquel disparo había sido lo suficientemente cercano para aturdir la, cosa que la dejaba completamente vulnerable.

-adiós problemática Wild, esta vez no fallare- sentenció el último hombre armado apuntándole desde el piso y a punto de jalar el fatillo

Un gran mapache salto entre los árboles atacando al hombre que le apuntaba a Nico, este alcanzó a desviar el ataque, sin embargo, una segunda detonación se hizo presente...

El zorro llegó hasta el lugar y de inmediato volvió a su forma normal revelando a Eri que corría hasta el mapache en el suelo.

-¡Nozomi!- exclamo Eri tras alcanzar al mapache y mirarlo, este había recibido la bala en una de sus patas traseras.

-¡Mátalas!- volvió a exclamar uno de esos hombres.

El armado logró apuntar hacia Eri esta vez listo para disparar, sin embargo una embestida lo hacía caer al piso. Ahí encima de él Un enorme Lobo negro mostraba su filosa dentadura y amenazaba con morderlo en cualquier momento. El otro hombre miro a los lados y veía a jóvenes y animales llegar a los alrededores, todos eran Wild.

Se puso realmente nervioso por lo que trato de huir, pero justo al girarse se encontró con una alta chica peli morada de ojos azules mirándolo.

-No te irás. ... a ningún lado -finalizo Erena y sin piedad ni cuidado escupió el rostro del hombre, que al contacto con su piel, comenzó a correrse, como si la saliva de la chica fuese un voraz ácido.

-Umi, hirieron a Nozomi- le hablaba nerviosa Eri al gran lo o negro que miraba a Erena y esta de inmediato fue a retener al hombre en el piso.

El lobo negro camino hasta Eri y tras un flasheo color azul obscuro, Umi se incorporaba con expresión preocupada.

Tocó el pecho de aquel mapache y tras el contacto Nozomi volvía a la normalidad revelando así aún más notoriamente la herida de bala en su pierna.

-Ni...Nicocchi... ¿Está bien?- pregunto primeramente Nozomi, el dolor se hacía evidente en su voz.

-Estoy... bien Nozomi... demonios- maldijo la pelinegra siendo ayuda a levantarse por Anju y Kotori que también habían acudido al lugar.

-Nozomi... ¿Porque?- Preguntaba la rusa a la chica entre sus brazos que solo le sonrió levemente para después mirar a la pelinegra que sangraba de uno de sus oídos...

-El amor... te hace ser tonto... ¿no?- confesó Nozomi, dando un golpe realmente fuerte en el interior de Eri que solo la miraba para que sus lágrimas dieran paso, solo se abrazó a la peli morada para ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual había comenzado a llorar.

-Si... te hace sentirte como un gran tonto...- Fueron las únicas palabras de Eri que ocultaba su rostro contra el hombro de Nozomi.

.

.

.

Todo había sido un escándalo total aquel día, sin embargo después de dos días todo parecía más tranquilo. Aquellos tres hombres habían sido retenidos por la directora Minami para su previa interrogación, por otra parte Nozomi se encontraba mejor y en recuperación.

Nico se había recuperado lo suficiente también, tanto como para volver a clases.

-Nico-chan parece muy pensativa hoy Nya- decía Rin que caminaba a la par de la pelinegra junto a dos castañas más, estas eran Honoka y Hanayo.

-Sigo preocupada por Nozomi... y Eri, cada que voy a visitar a Nozomi en la enfermería me mira feo- decía la pelinegra.

-¿Enserio? cuando nosotras vamos no parece molestarle- decía Hanayo esta vez.

-Parece que cree que es mi culpa que le dispararán a Nozomi... yo no les dije que fueran a juguetear en el bosque, y tampoco que me ayudaran- decía Nico con tono molesto completamente agenda a la verdadera razón de la mira a de Eri.

-Umi-chan también está molesta contigo, Le fracturaste una costilla a su amada Maki-chan- Fueron las palabras de Honoka esta vez.

Tras la mención de Maki, Nico se puso pensativa una vez más, seguía sin el va los suficiente para ir a ver a aquella chica y disculparse por agredir la sin razón, aunque estaba informada de que la pelirroja estaba mejor.

-Creen que... ¿deba ir a disculparme con ella?- Preguntaba Nico a sus acompañantes.

-oh vamos, Nozomi-chan sabe que no fue tu culpa, cazadores de Wild hay en todas partes Nya- volvía a hablar Rin despreocupada.

-N...No me refería a Nozomi. ... yo... hablaba de Maki- decía Nico y sus amigas sólo cesaron en silencio.

-Si quieres ir a morir, adelante, te recuerdo que Maki-chan no es la chica más amable- decía esta vez Hanayo.

Nico de nueva cuenta se quedó pensativo, sabía que había hecho mal y aquello no la había dejado tranquila los últimos dos días. Además la constante mirada de molestia por parte de Umi no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

-saben algo... tengo que ir a un lado, así que las veo después- decía Nico y sin esperar respuesta volvía al interior de la academia en dirección a la sección de sanidad.

.

Maki estaba recostada y a un lado una peli morada permanecía mirando un par de cartas en sus manos y una pierna vendada y suspendida en el aire por una polea.

-Maki-chan ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntaba Nozomi a la pelirroja que permanecía recostada mirando el techo.

-No y deja de molestarme- contestaba Maki s la mayor que solo río.

-Eres como un cachorro enfadado- bromeaba Nozomi irritado a la joven.

-Si no te callas me levantaré a quitar esa maldita polea de tu pierna.

-Cruel...- Dijo Nozomi infantilmente girando su vista de nueva cuenta a sus cartas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención de ambas chicas que estaban internas ahí, una pelinegra se dejaba ver tras cruzar la puerta.

-Nicocchi...- Dijo Nozomi al verla.

-Nozomi... ¿te cambiaron a esta habitación? - Preguntaba Nico evitando mirar a la pelirroja que

tenía la vista clavada en ella.

-Si... Tsubasa - chan se lastimo la cadera en una de la practicas- aclaraba Nozomi.

La peli morada de inmediato se percató de la mirada de la pelirroja sobre Nico, así como la pelinegra evitaba mirar esos ojos violetas. Solo sonrió para sus adentros, Nico había decidido hacer lo correcto.

-Bien decidido Nicocchi- dijo Nozomi s la pelinegra quien captó de inmediato y solo se puso nerviosa.

Con cuidado Nico caminaba esta vez Hasta la camilla de Maki quien solo la observaba con seriedad, la pelinegra urge a entre su bolso escolar y sacaba algo de ahí.

-T...Ten... tu camisa- decía Nico primeramente extendiendo la camisa a la pelirroja que por primera vez retiro su vista de Nico.

-Ya no la quiero... puedes largarte ya- dijo Maki fríamente a la pelinegra que solo suspiro con molestia.

-Lamento lo que te hice de ¿acuerdo? Simplemente actúe sin pensar- dijo Nico a la pelirroja que solo frunció el ceño.

-Dije que te vayas, me irrita tu presencia- volvía a pedir Maki incorporándose levemente.

-¡Bien me voy! Solo quiero hacer esto para sentirme mejor y para quitarme de encima la mala cara de la idiota de Umi- decía Nico ya irritada del pesimismo de la pelirroja, pero había cometido un error, acababa de insultar a la única chica que a Maki le importaba.

-Tu...¡No vuelvas a llamarle así a Umi!- le grito Maki s la pelinegra y levantándose de inmediato llegó hasta ella golpeando su rostro.

-Agh!... maldita idiota ¡Trate de ser amable contigo!- dijo Nico y devolvió el golpe a la pelirroja, cosa que la menor esquivo.

-¡Dejen de pelar!- les grito Nozomi, sin embargo fue ignorada.

Maki logró embestir a la pelinegra y depositar dos golpes más contra el rostro de esta, fueron tan fuertes que la nariz de la Usagi había comenzado a sangrar.

Nico aprovecho la aún convaleciente fractura de Maki para darle un golpe en el costado, de inmediato la pelirroja se doblegó ante el dolor causando así más furia en la menor.

-¡Voy a matarte!- exclamo Maki llena de irá empuñando en el aire sus puños y dejándolos caer con fuerza contra Nico que pudo detenerlos con sus manos.

Ambas chicas forcejeaban duramente, Nico sólo observaba aquel rostro enfurecido, ese rostro que se le quedo grabado en la mente. La fuerza de Maki fue más que la de ella por lo que venció sus brazos, por un momento pensó que aquellos puños no dudaría el volverla a golpear, sin embargo estos se estrellaron al lado de su cabeza.

-Pero... que demo. ...- Dijo, sin embargo fue silenciada al sentir un cálido peso encima de ella, Maki se había recostado sobre ella.

-Maldición. ... tu... eres tan despreciable...- Dijo Maki aún recargada en la pelinegra respirando agitada.

De un momento a otro el corazón de Nico comenzó a acelerarse, podía persistir esa suave fragancia proveniente de la menor y el hecho de que esta se hubiera controlado lo suficiente como para solo echarse encima de ella la ponía aún más nerviosa, tanto que incluso su estómago comenzó a sentirse inquieto y un poderoso sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ma...Maki-chan está brillando...- se escuchó la voz de Nozomi sorprendida.

De inmediato la pelirroja se incorporó curiosa, Nico pudo ver a que se refería Nozomi y es que un aura color rojo cubría el cuerpo entero de Maki, aquello dejo sorprendidas a las tres chicas.

Maki se miró a sí misma con completa sorpresa, no fue hasta que miro sus manos que su atención quedó clavada en su mano derecha, ahí unas extrañas líneas y círculos color rojo se habían marcado sobre su piel y brillaban con intención.

-E... esto es. ...- Dijo Maki que se quedó sin habla al notar el signo formado en su mano derecha.

-... el sello Hyo...- término la frase Nico, mirando sorprendida la mano de la chica de ojos violetas.

Ahí, Maki, la chica más débil de aquella academia acababa de obtener uno de los sellos más fuertes en su especie, el felino que , por equivalencia de peso y masa, era el más fuerte de los felinos.

-Así que... una pantera... Maki-chan - finalizaba Nozomi sorprendida.

* * *

 **Cutie panther watashi, doko demo ikuyo!**

 **Informacion adicional:**

 **la pantera es tecnicamente un leopardo de piel negra, asi que tecnicamente si a un leopardo se le llama pantera es correcto**


	4. Chapter 4 violeta y carmin

**Buenas tardecitas sexys lectores espero estén bien y aquí me reporto con el cap 4 de Wild stars que espero y les guste, es aqui donde empieza la trama ahora si :3, sin mas que decir me retiro y que estén bien, nos leemos** **después**

 **¨¨ESTAMOS A 9 DÍAS DEL FINAL LIVE¨¨ el adios esta cerca :(**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS ME HACE MUY FELIZ Y ME DA ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :D**

* * *

Una enorme instalación a las afueras de los bosques era el lugar en que dos hombres trajeados llegaban con semblante serio, no parecía desubicados, al contrario, entraban a aquella recóndita instalación de apariencia deplorable y el interior parecía realmente lujoso.

-Ya estamos aquí, tenemos información para R- hablaba por un comunicador uno de los hombres.

Una vez hablo, dos compuertas se abrieron y daban paso a un elegante y aparentemente costoso laboratorio.

-parece que no han logrado entrar con éxito a las instalaciones de Otonokizaka...- una voz femenina hablaba a los dos hombres trajeados a sus espaldas.

-Los estudiantes se resisten demasiado, los tres últimos enviados sólo regreso uno, pero no vivió mucho, dijo que una de esas salvajes lo pateó en la cabeza, sufrió un derrame y falleció días después- aclaraba uno de los hombres.

-¿y los otros dos?- Pregunto aquella voz femenina.

-No volvieron, siguen en Otonokizaka bajo custodia de los Wild - aclaraba uno de esos hombres trajeados.

-Ya veo, tengo entendido que la antigua directora se retiró y la academia esta en otras manos, seria buen momento para presionar más, enviando a más gente a conseguir más expedientes, los que mi pequeño espía nos consiguió no parecen suficientes- agregó aquella mujer de identidad desconocida.

-¿su pequeño espía?-pregunto confuso uno de los hombres a aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Si, tengo un infiltrado en Otonokizaka... nadie sospecharía jamás de esa persona- agregaba la mujer sonriendo complacida.

-¿Porque no, acaso ese infiltrado es...?- se quedaba en suspenso aquel hombre trajeado mirando a la mujer darle la cara con una sonrisa.

-Si... es un Wild...-

.

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel peligroso incidente, por su parte Nozomi tenía que andar en muletas, aunque su pierna aún estuviera convaleciente estaba mejor. Y por otro lado Nico se había recuperado enteramente.

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas tomando el almuerzo esa tarde.

-¿Cómo te sientes Nozomi-chan?- Preguntaba Hanayo a la peli morada que tenía su almuerzo recargado sobre sus piernas.

\- ya no duele tanto, pero Ericchi a estado cuidando me bien- decía con completa normalidad Nozomi a la castaña.

-Si... cuidándote...- suspiro Eri con cansancio.

-¿Tan mala soy?- Preguntaba la mayor a la rubia que solo río esta vez.

-Eres un poco problemática, tiraste agua en el dormitorio por esa necedad de lavar la comida y termine limpiando todo yo- era lo que decía Eri y algunas de las chicas sólo rieron.

-Lo siento mucho Ericchi- decía Nozomi sonriéndole cálidamente a la rubia y esta solo se sonrojo y desvío la mirada muy discretamente a cierta pelinegra.

-Por cierto Umi-chan, ¿cómo está tu fiera?- Preguntaba Honoka sin cuidado alguno a la morena que comía una fruta.

-¿Te refieres a Maki? Pues, se encuentra mucho mejor, ya volvió a clases aunque le dijeron que no lo hiciera, pero no escucho- era la respuesta de Umi que no le tomaba importancia al asunto.

-ah... esa chica es tan problemática- suspiraba Eri recordando todos los reportes que había escrito a nombre de Nishikino Maki.

-Ericchi parece pensar mucho en Maki-chan, me pondré celosa- decía Nozomi en broma a la rubia y esta solo sintió molestia, aunque... ¿no sería buena idea probar la reacción de Nozomi si decía que si?

-Bueno... a decir verdad, dejando de lado que sea inestablemente salvaje... ella es muy atractiva- eran palabras de la rusa que tendrían efecto en tres personas en especial.

Nozomi fue tomada por sorpresa ante ello, ¿eso significaba que a Eri le atraía Maki? Eso, a pesar de tantas cosas... No le gustaba como sonaba.

Por su parte Umi sólo miro de reojo a la chica que dijo aquello, tampoco le gustaba lo que escuchaba, aunque era común escuchar esos comentarios, que esta vez proviniera de la chica más codiciada de toda la academia, no le parecía ser buena señal.

Por último Nico se tensó ante tal idea ¿porque tanta atención a alguien así? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad aquello... Maki hasta cierto punto, era linda.

-¿Eh? Eri-chan no debería decir eso, Nico-chan tiene un fetiche extraño con Maki-chan- decía Honoka aquello empeorando la situación.

-¡Cállate Honoka! Traidora- por fin se quejaba Nico con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas Honoka?- pregunto esta vez Umi con semblante serio, al menos eso intentaba.

-¡Nada! No habla de nada- hablaba rápidamente Nico.

-¿Es sobre que te vieron en la lavandería olfateando su camisa?- esta vez hablo Kotori dejando a Nico helada.

-¡Honoka, se lo dijiste!- le gritaba Nico a la castaña que solo se encogió en su lugar.

-No lo hice- refutada infantilmente la Kuma.

-No quiero asustarte, pero... todos lo saben Nya- aclaraba Rin y Nico sólo se tensó más.

-Aunque nadie se a atrevido a molestarte desde el incidente con Maki-chan - dijo esta vez Hanayo pensativa.

-... eso... es verdad...- Dijo Nico sorprendida, y es que era verdad aquel acontecimiento, nadie se había atrevido a molestarla desde entonces.

-¿Crees que te tengan más respeto por golpear a la chica más peligrosa?- Preguntaba Hanayo a la pelinegra y esta solo miro el piso pensativa.

Todas pensaron en ello, algunas más que otras, Umi aún se sentía molesta con Nico por haber agredido a Maki sin razón, eso habían dicho los estudiantes, eso había dicho Maki, e incluso lo dijo la misma Nico... Nico, la chica que hizo despertar el sello de la pelirroja... Nico lo había hecho y no ella...

-No debería sentirme celosa- Susurro para sí misma la peli azul llamando la atención de sus amigas que estaban cerca.

-¿Umi-chan?- Kotori quien estaba al lado de la morena la escuchó claramente.

-N...nada, yo tengo que retirarme, hoy me toca tomar 3 clases y dar 2 mas- decía Umi aquel pretexto para poder retirarse.

-Espera Umi-chan, me voy contigo Nya- decía Rin a la morena pues compartían clase junto a Nozomi.

-Entonces también me voy, por ahora no puedo correr a clases- también hablaba Nozomi dispuesta a ir con las otras dos chicas.

-¡Umi espera!- llamó la pelinegra a la morena que se detuvo y la miro con normalidad.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Umi a la de ojos carmín y esta solo se acercó hasta ella.

-Lo siento, por lastimar a una persona importante para ti- Fueron las palabras de Nico que miraba con decisión a la peli azul.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar, tal vez era solo ella y su instinto posesivo el que se sentía irritado. Hasta cierto punto entendía lo difícil que era lograr controlarse, ella lo vivió también y aunque desde más joven fue capaz de todo, los problemas de su sello siempre es tuvieron, están y estarán ahí.

-Nico, está bien... no tienes nada por que disculparte, yo lamento haber reaccionado así contigo, es solo que... me duele ver a Maki siendo herida por otros... odio verla sufrir todos los días- agregó Umi algo cabizbaja despertando la curiosidad de cierta pelinegra.

-¿Sufrir...?- pregunto Nico dudosa de lo que acababa de decir Umi.

-Si...lo siento, debo irme- término por evadir el momento y sin más, junto a Nozomi y Rin se marchó a su clase Spiritual.

-Qué incómodo. ...- Dijo aquello Honoka mirando a las demás chicas que habían quedado en el sitio.

-Si...-respondió Eri algo confundida también.

Muchas de ellas sospechaban algo en Umi, no sabían que era, pero esa atención que le tenía a Maki en ocasiones iba un poco más haya.

-saben... Siempre e pensado que a Umi-chan le gusta Maki-chan...- decía aquello Hanayo sin malas intenciones, sin embargo una peli gris no tardó en refutarlo.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- exclamo impulsivamente Kotori ahora poniendo las miradas en ella.-Qui...Quiero decir... Umi-chan es una buena amiga, se preocupa por ella y la cuida porque Maki-chan no es muy estable todavía...- decía aquello con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No lo sabemos Kotori... tal vez puedas creer que alguien no está enamorado... pero al final resulta tener ya a alguien en su corazón. ...- hablaba esta vez Eri con cierto pesar en su vos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las demás.

-Eri-chan tampoco suena muy feliz... Acaso ¿hay algo que debamos saber?- Preguntaba esta vez Honoka a la rusa que solo les dio la espalda.

-No es nada... Solo soy yo...-término por decir Eri antes de retirarse.

Las demás miraron con preocupación a la Dreikon que se iba, desde el incidente en el que Nozomi había salido lastimada, actuaba un poco extraño y un par de miradas de mala gana se posa van sobre la chica de ojos carmín que solo terminaba por confundirse respecto a la situación.

-¿qué le pasa a todo mundo? Nadie parece estar de humor el día de hoy- se quejaba Nico algo irritada.

-Bueno, no todos tenemos un buen día siempre Nya- decía Rin a la pelinegra que solo se llevó el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo a la boca.

-Cómo sea me marchó a clases, nos vemos- decía Nico caminando en dirección a los salones de los Nighmare, le tocaba la peor de todas a su parecer, "análisis del sello"

Con completa tranquilidad llegaba a su casillero y al abrirlo nada callo de el... tal vez Rin y Hanayo tenían razón, tal vez nadie la molestaba ahora por haber golpeado a la chica más peligrosa de la escuela y salir victoriosa.

-Rayos. ... hoy no tomare un bocadillo ¿eh? Lástima- finalizo tomando lo que necesitaba y una vez teniéndolo, se dirigió a su clase tan odiada.

.

La Usagi entraba a su salón correspondiente y se quedó sorprendida al ver a su nueva compañera.

-T...Tsubasa... ¿que hace Tsubasa en mi clase?- decía aquello sin importarle que todos los demás la miraran.

-¡oh que sorpresa! Conejito-chan- decía Tsubasa al ver a la pelinegra que acababa de entrar.

Nico no dijo nada solo ignoro a la castaña y paso de largo tomando su asiento.

-¿Vas a ignorarme? Que rencorosa, bueno quiero que sepas que te perdono por ser tan idiota conmigo en la cafetería el otro día- decía sin ningún problema la castaña sentándose de lado izquierdo de Nico.

-¡Ya entendí, ya cállate! - exclamaba Nico mirando irritada a aquella la Tora que solo sonrió ampliamente.

-grandioso, por cierto ¿Kosaka - san también está aquí no? Será interesante tenerla de compañera- agregaba Tsubasa aún sonriente.

Esas dos... Juntas son insoportables...- susurraba Nico para sí misma con cansancio.

Y como si fuese invocada, entraba al salón de clases Honoka con una sonrisa expectante.

-no vengas aquí. ... no vengas aquí. ..- pensaba Nico ya que ella y Tsubasa al verse seguro harían un escándalo.

-Hola Nico-chan- saludaba la castaña Kuma a la pelinegra.

-Diablos. ... yo está aquí- término piratas maldecir Nico.

-¡Kosaka-san! Estaremos en la misma clase ahora- decía Tsubasa tomando por los hombros a Honoka y sorprendiéndola.

-¿T...Tsubasa-chan?... Eso es. ... ¡Genial!- se exaltada la castaña menor sonriendo enérgica a la de ojos verdes.

-Ah... Ustedes dos pueden causarle un infarto de irritación a alguien...- decía Nico al fin mirando a la animada pareja de castañas.- al menos no puede ser peor...- suspiro la pelinegra.

-oh Nico-chan, es verdad, quería decirte algo, verás haya afuera la profesora trae a...- Honoka se quedó a medio hablar pues el abrir de la puerta resonó e hizo que todos los alumnos se quedarán quietos en su lugar.

-Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso, pero la directora me encargo a una nueva alumna para esta clase. Así que... adelante- decía la maestra colocando sus cosas sobre el escritorio y mirando hacia la puerta donde lentamente se comenzaba a meter una pelirroja con mirada sería.

-Ma...Maki... no puede ser...- decía Nico completamente sorprendida mirando a la chica de ojos violeta, esta llevaba un guante color negro en su mano derecha, cubriendo su recién descubierto sello.

-Nishikino Maki, Nighmare rango 2, un gusto- dijo la pelirroja con voz fría y sin interés alguno a los presentes. Mujeres la miraban con miedo y molestia y hombres completamente encantados.

-Felicidades por tu sello Nishikino-san, toma asiento...ummmm- decía la profesora mirando los lugares.

-Rayos, a mi lado no, a mi lado no, a mi maldito lado no...- susurraba Nico mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-ahí, al lado de Yazawa-san- decía la profesora y Nico deseaba estrellar su cabeza contra su mesa de trabajo.

Maki sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección sentándose de lado derecho a Nico, justo al final de la fila junto a la ventana.

-La odio Matsumoto-sensei- susurraba Nico mirando a la mujer peli verde al frente para después mirar de reojo a Maki quien tenía su vista al frente.-Rayos. ... Comienzo a percibir su aroma...- pensaba Nico comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Por primera vez deseaba poner atención, sin embargo no lo logro y comenzaba a removerse en su asiento, cuando un papelito llegó a su lugar.

-es de Honoka- dijo al ver el tipo de letra que había en él y comenzó a leer.

-"¿Nico-chan te sientes bien?"-

Nico sólo tomó un bolígrafo y respondió para después enviarlo a la castaña.

-" estoy algo incómoda, no me esperaba que ella fuera cambiada aquí, su presencia me pone inquieta"-

Honoka respondía y mandaba de vuelta el papel a Nico no sin antes mirarla con picardía y con una gran sonrisa insinuativa en su rostro.

-"Pervertida, su olor te está excitando ¿a qué si?-"

Nico sólo se sobresaltó mientras su mejillas se calentaban y miró molesta a la castaña que reía por lo bajo, no respondió esta vez, sólo arrojó el papel a Honoka a quien golpeó en la cabeza sin hacerle daño.

-bien entonces, los necesito a todos y todas en el gimnasio, los varones se quedarán en el lado A y las mujeres de lado B, aquel que de sida espiar al lado contrario será sacado de la clase ¿entendido? - advertía la mujer a los jóvenes que solo asintieron.

- _Maldición... que suerte de las chicas, Nishikino estará ahí-_

 _-podemos espiar sin que la profesora se dé cuenta-_

 _-¿Para qué? Ella tiene su sello en la mano, nada que no haya visto-_

 _-pero las demás chicas tienen sus sellos en otras partes... como... Yazawa...-_

Nico escucho a los jóvenes varones hablar y solo logró irritarse.

Eh ahí la razón del porque odiaba aquella clase, una compañera tenía que estudiar su sello ¿para qué? Muy fácil, cualquier Wild podía cancelar la fuerza de otro tocando su sello, Nico había visto a Nozomi y a Umi hacer eso muchas veces. Aunque ese no era el problema, el problema entraba en que el sello de Nico estaba en la parte frontal de su cadera más abajo de su ombligo, cerca de algunos lugares un poco subjetivos y no le agradaba que tuvieran que tocarla ahí.

-Anímate Nico-chan, recuerda que esta clase es importante- Honoka sacaba de s y pensamientos a Nico y esta solo suspiro.

-Lo sé, vayamos de una vez, entre más rápido acabe mejor- se resignaba la pelinegra y caminaba junto a Honoka hacia el gimnasio.

Ya estaban ahí, en medio de el gran gimnasio una manera divisor a estaba en medio para separar a los jóvenes por géneros, esto debido al instinto inestable de la mayoría.

-Muy bien señoritas, necesito que se coloquen en parejas en algún lugar libre del gimnasio, se van a analizar durante 10 minutos cada quien, una vez transcurrido el tiempo comenzarán a poner en práctica su análisis, queda prohibido usar la forma del sello- daba las indicaciones la profesora al fin.

Nico busco rápidamente con la mirada a Honoka, ella sería la única a la que la dejaría tocarla pero no la veía entre todo el bullicio.

Una vez se dispersaron las alumnas un poco más logró vez al Honoka, esta acababa de juntarse con Tsubasa.

-¡Honoka! Se supone trabajaría conmigo- pronto refunfuñaba Nico a la Kuma.

-Lo siento, Tsubasa-chan llegó y se aferró a mi brazo- decía Honoka rascándose la cabeza apenada.

-Préstamela por hoy Yazawa, te prometo no hacerle mucho daño- aclaraba Tsubasa con una sonrisa pícara y Nico sólo suspiro con pesadez.

¿y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó a sí mismo mirando alrededor, nadie quedaba sin pareja.

-Yazawa-san ¿dónde está tu pareja?- pregunto la profesora a la menor que solo se en ojo de hombros.

-Estamos impares, no tengo pareja- aclaraba Nico y la mujer sólo alzó la mirada buscando.

-Ven aquí y trabaja con Yazawa-san... Nishikino-san- Pedía la maestra a la pelirroja que solo camino en esa dirección.

-No!...¿que hice para que me pase esto?...- se preguntó Nico con nerviosismo mirando como la pelirroja se ponía frente suyo, ahí logró ver como la menor frunció ligeramente el ceño al verla.

-Pe...Pero soy rango 4... Ella apenas es 2 y no sería equivalen...- trato de evadir Nico pero la maestra sólo le dio la espalda ignorándola.

-Muy bien comiencen, recuerden 10 minutos por alumno- terminaba de explicar la mujer y sin más, se dirigió con los varones al otro lado de la manta.

-Me...me ignoro...- Dijo Nico con semblante molesto para después mirar a su compañera.

-¿Porque precisamente tú? Es tan molesto- Fueron las primeras palabras de Maki que miraba con irritación a la mayor.

-No es como si yo quisiera trabajar contigo cabeza de tomate- respondía Nico con molestia también.

-No me compares con tu almuerzo Usagi enana y comencemos con esto de una vez, no sé qué hacer así que muéstrame como hacerlo primero- contestaba Maki sentándose en el piso y retirando el guante negro que llevaba en su mano, ahí se podía ver el fino sello rojizo sobre la piel de su mano.

Nico sólo miro a la pelirroja unos segundos para después sentarse frente a ella y con sumo cuidado tomar entre sus manos la de la pelirroja.

-¡Dios es tan suave!...Nico cálmate no puedes delirar ahora... y menos con semejante salvaje idiota- se decía mentalmente mientras observaba el sello en la mano de la menor que tenía sus ojos violetas clavados en ella.

-Pa...parece un sello muy interno, puedo sentir la diferencia entre las marcas de el y tu piel, eso es bueno... ummmm... ta..también se siente más cálido que el resto de tu piel, eso significa que tu energía esta concentrada- agregaba Nico deslizando sus dedos una y otra vez sobre el sello de Maki quien no dejaba de mirar a la pelinegra.

Por su parte, Maki estaba atenta a las acciones de la mayor, al menos eso intentaba ya que por alguna razón las pequeñas caricias la estaban haciendo sentir extraña, algo así como querer sujetar la mano de Nico y juntarla más a su piel, conducta digna de un felino.

-Estúpido sello...- Susurro Maki al darse cuenta que esa necesidad provenía de los deseos de su sello.

-¿Di...dígito algo?- pregunto la mayor y la pelirroja sólo desvío la mirada.

-Nada... Solo apresúrate- hablaba Maki mirando en otra dirección.

Así estuvo Nico durante el resto del tiempo, después de controlar sus deseos de echarse le encima a la pelirroja se concentró en el sello, le era fascinante poder mirar el sello Hyo, ya que no era nada común y actuaba algo diferente a la mayoría de los otros sellos felinos.

-Tiempo, cambio de turno- llamaba la maestra a las chicas que sin problema alguno cambiaban de lugar.

-Bien, me toca- hablo Maki y Nico se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Eh?... pe... pero ¿no quieres probar mejor en otra ocasión? Quiero decir, aun no sabes cómo manejar esto y yo...- trataba de evitar Nico aquello tontamente.

-¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hacerlo? Quiero aprender esto rápido- se quejaba Maki ante la respuesta negativa de Nico.

-Pe...pero... ¡No quiero que toques ahí! - decía Nico por fin dejando a flote su incomodidad.

-¿Qué? Solo es un estúpido sello, no voy a hacerte nada, ni voy a vengarme de lo que me hiciste ¿de acuerdo?- respondía Maki tratando de controlar su mal humor ante tan quisquillosa chica.

-Bi. ..Bien, pero si te propasas no dudaré en golpearte- advertía Nico a la pelirroja que solo rodó los ojos.

Con completa vergüenza levantó su camisa mostrando su abdomen, después con más cuidado bajo un poco sus pantalones cortos dejando ver aquel sello de líneas rosas.

Maki por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma de la pelinegra, pero al ver el sello rosado sobresalir del borde de los pantalones de Nico entendió que no era así, por alguna razón comenzó a ponerse nerviosa también y dudaba si tocar el sello o no.

-Baya... Bien, entonces...aquí voy - dijo y sin dudarlo más posó sus dedos sobre aquel sello palpándolo

Le resultó increíble, el sello era fino y se podía sentir sobre la blanca piel de la pelinegra que desviaba la mirada de ella.

Deslizó sus dedos un par de veces sobre el sello, podía notar cierta energía sobre el, sin duda alguna podía notar que aquella pelinegra era fuerte.

-¡Ah!...¡estas sobrepasándote! Se quejó Nico y ante aquel reclamo empujó con uno de s y pies a Maki tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo la dar una maroma hacia atrás.

-Ouh!...¿que...qué diablos te sucede?- se quejaba Maki ante la ligeramente dolorosa agresión por parte de la mayor.

-¡Te dije que si tocabas de más te iba a golpear!- agregaba Nico acomodando su ropa de vuelta.

-Pero ¡No hice nada!- refuto de inmediato Maki poniéndose de pie dispuesta a agredir a la mayor, pero la maestra presente en el lugar la retuvo.

-qué bueno que tenga energía para pelear Nishikino-san, así que guárdela y observe la práctica- decía la maestra posando sus dedos sobre el sello de Maki amenazando con tranquilizarla a la fuerza, como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho.

-Bien...- Dijo aquello molesta dándole la espalda a la pelinegra sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Kosaka y Kira, al centro rápido- ordenó la maestra y las dos castañas asintieron sonrientes.

Las dos castañas se posicionaron al centro y se miraron retadoras pero con una sonrisa.

-No te midas Kosaka-san, dame con todo- decía Tsubasa retando a la oji azul que solo sonrió más seriamente.

-muy bien, entonces lo mismo va para ti Tsubasa-chan- agregaba Honoka.

-de acuerdo, recuerden que queda prohibido usar la forma del sello para aquellos rangos que saben transformarse- advertía la profesora y levantando su mano al aire esperando el momento DF iniciar la práctica. -¡ahora!- exclamo bajando su mano y tan pronto lo hizo ambas castañas corrieron para pelear.

Honoka soltó el primer golpe dando justo en el costado de Tsubasa haciéndola caer, una vez lo logro se subió encima de ella e hizo su cabello a un lado observando el sello de Tsubasa, este estaba sobre su oreja izquierda y trato de tocarlo para ganar, sin embargo Tsubasa se giró haciéndola caer también, una vez hecho, Tsubasa se puso de pie y sujeto la pierna de Honoka haciendo un doloroso enlace en ella trato de tocar el sello de la oji azul ubicado en su pierna.

-...duele... eso duele...- exclamaba Honoka tratando de liberarse inútilmente, la llave aplicada por Tsubasa se lo impedía.

La castaña mayor estuvo a punto de terminar de tocar el sello de Honoka cuando está sin una escapatoria más, mordió el brazo de Tsubasa y esta de inmediato la soltó.

Nico observaba la ferocidad con la que sus compañeras peleaban, era ese momento en cuanto pensaba con quien le tocaría pelear y la idea le parecía pésima, un conejo y una pantera enfrentándose, le parecía bastante desnivelado.

Tsubasa brinco un ataque de Honoka, estos estaban cargados de fuerza. La mayor dio un salto más colocando sus piernas en el cuello de Honoka y girando hacia abajo la hizo caer una vez más, la oji azul sólo trato de levantarse, sin embargo estaba muy aturdida ya. Por su parte Tsubasa, jadeante, se acercó a terminar de tocar el sello de Honoka, sonreía triunfante.

Hola alcanzó a ver a Tsubasa y con sus últimas energías soltó un manotazo contra ella sumamente fuerte, este tomo desprevenida a la mayor y termino por noquearla calle no al piso de golpe.

Honoka aprovecho para acercarse a ella y tocar su sello quitándole su fuerza para seguir.

-Muy bien Kosaka, terminamos con ustedes, levanten a Kira y llévenla a reposar a las gradas- decía la maestra pasando con las siguientes dos chicas.

Maki observaba enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento, de alguna manera lograba de sufra algunas cosas de los sellos, suficientes como para ganar su pronta ronda, y por su parte Nico trataba de buscar cualquier excusa para no luchar sin éxito.

-muy bien, Yazawa y Nishikino, al centro- llamó la profesora por fin, aquella pelea era esperada por las compañeras y compañeros que ya habían comenzado a espiar desde hace un buen rato.

Nico caminaba nerviosa hacia el centro del lugar y Maki y si a lo mismo con total tranquilidad. Ambas frente a frente se miraban intensamente, esperando la señal de su profesora de empezar.

-Tranquila Nico... tranquila... Esta Tsundere idiota no es tan fuerte... la golpeas te una vez... puedes repetirlo- se auto convencía Nico poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Comiencen!- indicó la profesora y de inmediato Maki se abalanzó contra Nico depositando un puñetazo directo en su rostro.

-Agh...diablos... ca muy enserio...- Dijo Nico limpiándose la sangre de sus labios y mirando a la pelirroja que se acercaba peligrosamente.

Nico se incorporó y soltó dos patadas al aire con intención de golpear a la pelirroja cosa que esta esquivo y a su vez alcanzó a sujetar uno de sus pies tirando de este estrellándola contra el piso, Nico se aturdió ante ello. Sin cuidado alguno Maki introdujo su mano en la camisa de Nico tratando de tocar su sello, pero esta instintivamente soltó patadas al azar dando un par de ellas en Maki quien retrocedió, su nariz comenzaba a sangrar y dolía fuertemente.

-Con un demonio ¡Eso duele!- se quejaba Maki sujetando su nariz y comenzando a respirar agitada. Comenzaba a perder los estribos ante el dolor.

La mayor de nueva cuenta se ponía de Pie y dando un gran salto aterrizó frente a Maki golpeándolo repetidas veces más para da cerca caer, sin embargo sólo lograba des controlar más a menor.

La pelirroja corrió velozmente alcanzando a sujetar el cuello de Nico y una vez hecho la azotó contra el piso apretándolo más fuerte, Nico tratando de escapar pudo notar la expresión de Maki, era justo igual como cuando la ensucio en la cafetería. ... la pelirroja se había perdido a sí misma.

-¡Quítenmela! - grito Nico pidiendo auxilio.

-No te rindas Yazawa, vamos- animaba la profesora ajena a lo que ocurría.

Nico alcanzó a picar uno de los ojos de la pelirroja para ganar tiempo, esta solo se echó para atrás dejando salir un rugido digno de una pantera, aquello puso alerta a la profesora por fin.

-Nishikino detente ahora- ordenó la mujer, sin embargo la menor la ignoro abalanzándose de nueva cuenta sobre la pelinegra que ahora trataba de huir. - Rayos, se perdió- dijo la maestra lista para intervenir.

La mujer entró al centro y dando un hábil salto, alcanzó a abrazar a Maki por la espalda reteniendo los brazos de esta que comenzó a removerse con brutalidad.

-Yazawa toca su sello- Pedía la profesora a Nico que corrió hasta ellas para hacer lo que la mujer le ordenó sin embargo, un flasheo color rojo la retuvo.

-No... puede ser...- se dijo a sí misma Nico al ver una gran pantera siendo retenida.

-está muy grande... Salgan de aquí- ordenó la maestra y los alumnos pronto comenzaron a correr fuera del gimnasio, entre ellos Nico.

-Diablos, ¿Dónde está Umi cuando la necesitas?-

.

.

.

Umi se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas para tomar la siguiente clase que comenzaría en una hora, realmente aquel día no había comenzado muy bien y solo deseaba poder relajarse un poco antes de la siguiente hora, por ello tomó un libro y se dispuso a leerlo

-Minami-san que gusto verte- escucho Umi llamar a la peli gris que miraba por la ventada de aquel salón.

-Buenos días Kyoya-Kun- saludaba cortésmente la peli gris al joven pelinegro que se sentaba a su lado Umi sólo los observo de reojo un momento.

-Hoy vamos a salir a comer a la ciudad... me preguntaba si te gustaría venir- invitaba el chico sonriente a Kotori que no dejaba de sonreír le cortésmente al chico.

-Claro... pero ¿Está bien, tus amigos no estarán incómodos?- Preguntaba Kotori al joven que solo río.

\- Para nada, ellos van a ser acompañados por unas cuantas chicas, y quise aprovechar para invitar a una chica aún más bella a acompañarme para conversar ¿qué dices?- Proponía seductoramente el joven a Kotori quien se sonrojo.

Umi vio la escena con completa atención, lo le gustaba la extraña mira a enamorada de ese chico hacia la peli gris, y está sonriendo ruborizada tampoco le gustaba.

-Oye tu, sal de mi clase- dijo instintivamente Umi al chico que solo la miro confundido.

-pero... ya no está dando clase Sonoda-sensei- decía el joven algo confundido.

-No pero... seguro tu si tienes clase, así que largo antes de que te reporte- advirtió algo insegura Umi a lo que el chico sólo suspiro resignado y se levantó.

-Te veo más tarde Minami-san- finalizaba el chico no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la peli gris que solo se despidió sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.

Umi miro al chico marcharse y después a Kotori que apenada miraba el suelo, no le gusto aquello nuevamente, de hecho la incomodaba por lo que dejando su libro de lado decidió hacer carne hasta Kotori.

-ah... Umi-chan, disculpa por eso- se disculpa a Kotori con una tímida sonrisa a la morena.

-descuida y... ¿qui...quien es él? Un compañero de clases?- Preguntaba impulsivamente de nuevo la morena.

-Si... es muy simpático, agradable y genial- decía aquello Kotori aún tímida.

Umi no entendía porque le irritaba ver aquello, ¿será la fuerte mes la de hormonas que siempre percibir en los demás? O acaso también era posesiva con Kotori?

-Estúpido sello...- Susurro y levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos miel de su amiga que le sonreía. -Debe ser muy genial ¿no? Muchas chicas deben quererlo, incluso tu- otra vez hablaba sin quererlo.

Por un momento pensó que Kotori se enoja ría, sin embargo sólo escucho una risita proveniente de ella.

-Sí, él es muy genial... pero, yo creo que Umi-chan es más genial- decía Kotori mirando a la peli azul que se sorprendió ante lo digo y miró a su amiga, marrón y miel se encontraron fugazmente.

-Kotori... acaso... tu...- Susurro Umi mirando aquellos ojos, sin embargo un repentino bullicio las hizo separarse rápidamente.

-¿qué pasa?...- se preguntó Umi levantándose de al lado de Kotori y esta hizo lo mismo.

-vayamos a ver- una vez ambas salieron del aula corrieron los por pasillos y bajaron un par de escaleras, al salir al campus pudieron ver como el gimnasio salían chicos y chicas despavoridos.

-pero... qué demonios pasa...- Dijo Umi mirando a los alumnos correr, entre ellos logró ver a Nico, Honoka y Tsubasa fuera del lugar corriendo también.

-¡Umi-chan! Te necesitan en el gimnasio- decía Honoka jadeando a la morena que estaba confundida.

-¿qué ocurre? - pregunto esta vez Kotori a las tres chicas que trataban de recuperar su respiración.

-Maki... Tomó la forma de su sello... hay una pantera muy enojada dentro del gimnasio- decía esta vez Nico y Umi tan pronto escucho eso soltó la mano de Kotori y corrió hacia el gimnasio.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez... Umi-chan- Susurro Kotori al sentir como la calidez de la mano de Umi se iba de la suya lentamente.

.

.

.

Umi llegaba al gimnasio y entrando ahí pudo ver a una acorralada profesora con un tubo en sus manos ciento asechada por una gran pantera pinta.

-Nishikino cálmate. ... Las prácticas así son... Así que por favor... deja de gruñirme- decía la mujer tratando de calmarse, después de todo, ella no era una Wild.

-Maki ya basta- le gritaba Umi a a aquella pantera que al mirarla no tardó ni 5 segundos en correr hasta ella y atacarla.

Umi residió la embestida a tal punto de terminar fuera del gimnasio con Maki encima de ella sin embargo pronto se recuperó y pudo hacerla a un lado, los alumnos expectantes, observaba la escena desde un punto seguro.

-Maki, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor... solo cálmate ¿está bien?- trataba de razonar con ella Umi sin embargo Maki se abalanzó contra ella de nuevo.

-tengo que ayudar a Umi- dijo Nico corriendo hasta el lugar, después de todo sabía cómo calmar el sello de Maki, necesitaba tocarlo.

Umi daba un salto más evitando ser embestida por la gran pantera pinta que no cesaba su ferocidad.

-Lo siento Maki...- Susurro Umi y tomando impulso brinco a la par de Maki y pateó justo la barbilla de la pantera haciéndola caer aturdida. Umi aprovecho eso para echarse sobre ella y retenerla.

Nico llegó rápidamente hasta Maki y Umi, e igual que la morena se recostó cerca de Maki evitando que se Levantará y miró a Umi.

-¿Cuál es la línea de su sello?- pregunto Umi a la pelinegra muy apresurada.

-oblicua, hazlo rápido- dijo Nico y Umi enseguida trato de tocar el sello de Maki pero esta comenzaba a removerse violentamente.

-No puedo...- Dijo Umi reteniendo a la pantera que rugía con fuerza otra vez.

-te... tengo una idea- dijo Nico y rápidamente se abrazó al gran cuello de aquella pantera mirándola a los ojos evitando ser mordida, sujeto una de las orejas del gran felino y comenzó a acariciarla haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre ella.

Poco a poco noto como la pantera ponía menos fuerza al tratar de liberarse, hasta el punto en que dejó de moverse y ponía una expresión soñolienta cosa que a Nico le pareció adorable.

-así que te gusta esto Tsundere salvaje- decía Nico mirando de frente a aquella pantera.

Umi con más tranquilidad y cuidado hizo el deslizamiento de sus dedos sobre la pata derecha de aquella pantera y tras un gran flasheo rojo, Umi quedaba sentada sobre el regazo de Maki y Nico abrazaba la cabeza de Maki, aun acariciaba su oreja.

-Fu. ..Funcionó. ...- suspiraba Umi cansada mirando a la pelirroja.

Maki aturdida sentía aquella caricia sobre su oreja y con torpes a miro a la chica que lo hacía, aclarando su vista pudo ver unos ojos carmín que le miraban con amabilidad y aquellos rosados labios le sonreían. ... sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa... Esto tras sentir como su estómago sentía cosquilleo y su corazón había comenzado a golpear su pecho fuertemente

* * *

 **Y ENTONCES SE ENAMORO DE SU MIRADA... :v Nos leemos muy pronto BANZAI!**


	5. Chapter 5 en la mas intimo

**buenas gente, ¿que tal la melancolía del final live? yo soy tan marica que llore con los pequeños fragmentos que vi :'( en fin aqui le dejo cap y pido disculpas por mis faltas ortograficas, pero repito OTRA VEZ que escribo desde notas en mi celular y a veces no me da tiempo de corregir, ademas el auto corrector luego escribe palabras sin sentido o para nada correctas.**

 **en fin nos leemos pronto y que todos esten bien, recuerden M'S SIC FOREVER!**

* * *

Eri revisaba los nuevos archivos de la academia, ya que constantemente llegaban estudiantes nuevos, realmente le era un trabajo agotador pero era su labor como presidenta del consejo.

-Komiya Yukio... Spiritual, rango 10/10 sello Sai, transferido hace un mes...- miraba aquel papel la rubia mientras lo miraba con detenimiento - Parece que se agrega uno más a la lista de los más fuertes- decía Eri archivando el expediente en su lugar correcto.

La rubia se sentía cansada, por lo que se tomó un descanso y salió del consejo, mientras caminaba podía alcanzar a escuchar los susurrantes comentarios de los jóvenes que la miraban, diciendo cosas como:

-La presidenta esta despampanante hoy-

-Mira esa belleza rusa que va ahí, ¿debería invitarla a salir?-

-Nadie tiene oportunidad con semejante hermosura, por eso no me acerco, solo sería humillado-

Eri sólo suspiro ante percibir los comentarios, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

-Si tan sólo. ... ella me mirara como ellos me miran... sería tan feliz- susurraba aquello la rusa pensando en cierta peli morada que solía burlarse de ella y molestarla con sus bromas.-Si tan solo me viera... Como ve a Nic...- pensaba Eri, sin embargo una voz la irrumpió en su camino.

-A...¡Ayase-san!- un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules se posaba frente a ella con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas.

-Si...¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Preguntaba la rubia al chico que solo se removió en su lugar con timidez.

-yo...me preguntaba si... e...estás libre hoy... por. ..Porque quería saber si... qui...quisieras salir conmigo a comer algo...- Proponía el Joven a Eri y esta solo lo miro con sorpresa muy tenue.

¿Que debía decirle? Era obvia su respuesta, sin embargo aún le costaba decir no, se sentía apenada y las miradas de las demás chicas se posaban sobre ella señalándola como alguien frío.

-Bu...bueno yo... es muy lindo de tu parte, yo...ummmm- tartamudeaba Eri se había puesto nerviosa de repente y la tímida mirada del chico no ayudaba.

-Suzukima-san, lamento irrumpirte pero Eri-chan y yo tenemos planes hoy ¿verdad?- aparecía de la nada Kotori al lado de la rubia quien alcanzó a reaccionar por fin dado un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Ya...ya veo... que lastima, bueno... hasta luego Ayase-san- se despedía tristón el joven.

Eri giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los amables ojos miel de Kotori, se alegraba mucho de que la peli gris hubiera aparecido.

-Kotori. .. Gracias, me sacaste de un apuro- hablaba con alivio la rusa a su amiga que solo le sonrió.

-imaginé que Eri-chan no podría negarse, es muy amable para hacerlo- decia Kotori a la de ojos azules que solo suspiro.

-Si... de cualquier manera gracias otra vez- volvía a agradecer a Kotori su ayuda.

-ahora mismo pensaba ir a comprar algo de comer en la cafetería, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- propuso la menor a Eri y esta tras mirar algo desentendida a Kotori asintió con una sonrisa.

-Con gusto, me vendría bien algo de comida también- agregaba Eri y seguía a la oji miel hasta el lugar mencionado.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas de frente en una de las mesas de aquella cafetería, Kotori había comprado un sándwich de atún y una botella con agua y Eri por su parte sólo había comprado un panecillo de chocolate, las dos chicas conversaban de cosas triviales, ambas reían, ambas se miraban de una manera extraña de vez en cuando, como si una duda surgiera de ellas...

-Eri-chan ¿cómo esta Nozomi-chan?- se atrevía a preguntar Kotori a la rubia, puesto que estaba segura que aquella duda tenía que ver la peli morada.  
Como Kotori espero, la expresión en el rostro de Eri cambio.

-¿Nozomi? No sé dónde este ella... ¿Porque la pregunta?- Eri fingía aquello e ignoraba la pregunta.

-Eri-chan. ... ¿Porque pones esa expresión cada que hablamos de Nozomi-chan? Si hay algo que deba saber...puedes confiar en mi- volvía a insistir Kotori y Eri tras mirarla con seriedad un momento se levantó de su lugar dándole la espalda a Kotori.

-No es nada ¿ya te lo había dicho a ti y a las demás ¿no?- respondía la rubia sin mirar a la menor.

Kotori pensó por un momento la situación en la que se había metido, Eri no era exactamente la chica más honesta, pero sabía que si se le demostraba confianza las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

¿Se atrevería a confesar lo suyo a Eri? Que se encontraba en una situación complicada por amar a alguien quien probablemente ya amaba a alguien más.

-Eri-chan, es difícil amar a alguien y tener inseguridades ¿no? Yo lo sé porque... desde hace tiempo mi corazón late por alguien y no soy capaz de averiguar si esa persona ya tiene a quien querer... es igual, para nosotras dos que tuvimos desdicha- decía aquellas palabras Kotori a la rusa que solo agachó la cabeza.

Parecía que Eri no tenía intenciones de hablar, por lo que Kotori sólo suspiro y se resignó a volver a su lugar a sentarse, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo fue abrazada rápidamente por cierta rubia que hundía su rostro contra su hombro.

-Conmigo es diferente... tú no sabes qué respuesta podrías recibir. ... sin embargo yo ya la ser. ... su corazón late fuerte Kotori y no es por mí... Nozomi ama a alguien más...- terminaba por confesar Eri a la peli gris mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran, se sentía tan tonta por llorar por algo así, pero, dolía. ... saber la realidad dolía a su joven corazón.

-Eri-chan... lo siento mucho- Susurro la menor a la rubia que solo se acurruco más sobre su hombro.

Nico se encaminaba a su clase, de nueva cuenta estaba algo irritada, de la nada las burlas volvían a sus oídos, pero ahora tenían que ver algunas con la pelirroja a la que tanto detestaba tener cerca.

Entraba a su clase con ganas de que Honoka y Tsubasa se quedarán mudas el día entero y pudiera estar en paz evitando a toda costa mirar a la Hyo que le causaba Muchas molestias últimamente.

Al llegar a su asiento, en su mesa de trabajo noto que habían escrito algo ahí, no sabía si avergonzarse o enojarse, ahí habían dibujado lo que parecía un pequeño conejo dentro del osico de un felino acompañado de la frase "próximamente"

Sólo logró refunfuñar mientras sacaba un borrador de su bolso escolar y comenzaba a deshacerse del dibujo malintencionado.

-Hey Yazawa, Nishikino olvido su camisa de gimnasia ayer en su escritorio ¿Quieres olfatearla?- dijo burlón un chico que mostraba su sello Anaguma en su pecho.

-Déjame en paz Zorrillo maloliente ¿Porque mejor no vas a tomar un baño?- respondía a las provocaciones la pelinegra.

El chico se irritó rápidamente por el comentario de la de ojos carmín y de inmediato se interpuso frente a ella obstruyendo su andar, Nico tras detenerse sólo suspiro conteniendo su enojo y mirando a aquel chico.

-la pequeña presa ya responde ¿eh? Muy valiente pequeña- decía aún burlón el chico y Nico sólo contaba hasta diez.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres molestarme idiota?- pregunto amenazante la pelinegra al imprudente chico que solo sonrió más.

-¿Crees que pienso en temer de ti como la mayoría solo porque lograste lesionar a Nishikino? Yo lo vi todo querida... Nishikino ni si quiera estaba en guardia, ella se acercó y la pateaste, no eres la valiente chica que todos vieron ese día. ...- Dijo aquel joven acercándose a Nico de una manera provocativa y esta solo volvía a tratar de controlarse pero que ese chico invadiera su espacio no la ayudaba para nada.

Justo antes de que aquel chico logrará acercarse más a la pelinegra, un brazo paso velozmente frente a sus ojos haciéndolo detenerse y separarse de golpe pues aquel brazo permaneció en medio de ambos.

-Oye grandísimo idiota, estoy en medio de alg. ...-se quejaba el chico de quien fuera quien hubiera irrumpido su provocación, pero se calló de inmediato al ver unos serios y fríos ojos violetas mirarlo intensamente. Así es, Maki era aquella que irrumpió.

-tienes 5 segundos para dejarla en paz, quitarte de mi asiento y volver al tuyo- Fueron las únicas palabras de Maki

El chico sólo observo a la pelirroja antes de sonreír con nervios y moverse del lugar de Maki.

-Ya Nishikino, solo estaba jugando un poco- Fueron las últimas palabras del chico antes de retirarse sin mas provocaciones.

Nico miro a la pelirroja con sorpresa, ¿Siempre era tan sigilosa? Apareció de la nada pero, para ¿defenderla o echar a ese chico de su lugar? Le quedo una inmensa duda mientras miraba a la menor tomar su lugar con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Gracias... no tenías por qué ayudarme- se atrevió a hablar Nico con una ligera curiosidad a la pelirroja.

-No...No es como si te hubiera ayudado... yo solo...¡Sólo lo eche de mi lugar en el momento oportuno!- contestaba Maki mirando en otra dirección evitando a la pelinegra.

-aun así. ... gracias- volvía a agradecer la mayor pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios al notar un ligero rubor en el rostro de la Hyo.

De un momento a otro le entro curiosidad de seguir hablando con esa pelirroja, era la primera vez que se habían dicho algo sin insultarse en una oración- También puedes ser amable eh- Dijo Nico a la pelirroja que solo se giró para verla rápidamente, traía el ceño fruncido y ahora hacia evidente su sonrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo ahora déjame tranquila- dijo con quejumbrosa y avergonzada voz la más joven y Nico sólo rió ante su reacción.

Un inquietante instinto apareció en Nico, querer molestar a esa pelirroja ya que sus reacciones le parecían divertidas y muy inconscientemente, lindas. Estuvo a punto de volver a hablar con la pelirroja pero para su desdicha el dúo parlante de castañas apareció.

-Nico-chan Buenos días y... Umm Maki-chan- llegaba enérgica Honoka saludando y al final con Maki bajo la voz.

-Buenas Honoka, Tsubasa- saludaba Nico a ambas recién llegadas.

-vaya, ¿Hablando con problemitas-chan- decía Tsubasa sin cuidado alguno y Maki sólo la miro con molestia. - Tranquila pantera, no quiero otra golpiza injustificada, hablo de manera amistosa- dijo rápidamente Tsubasa en tono divertido, pero con ello logró quitarse de encima la mirada violeta.

Nico se percató que Maki se controlaba más, estaba dejando que se le acercaran, eso ya era un logro de por si, y pensar que tanto Tsubasa y Honoka habían tenido problemas con ella, ahora estaban como si nada. Una sonrisa interna tubo Nico la cual se esfumó al notar la mirada pícara que tenía Honoka sobre ella.

-¿que, porque me miras así cerebro de oso- decía Nico irritada a la castaña que solo dejaba escapar una risita.

-Buscando conversación con Maki-chan ¿eh? Nico-chan va Enserio- decía Honoka a la pelinegra que se incomodó y espero que Maki no hubiera escuchado, para su buena suerte Tsubasa estaba distrayendo a la pelirroja que con un sonrojo trataba de librarse de ella.

-Cállate ¿o quieres hacer enojar a esa loca?- le dijo por lo bajo Nico a Honoka que solo continuo riendo.

-buenos dias compañeros, tomen asiento, la clase va a iniciar- llegaba sorpresivamente la profesora en turno que todos conocían muy bien, Umi, ahí estaba frente a todos lista para impartir su clase. Esta le dio una mirada a Maki y le sonrió, cosa que la pelirroja devolvió también, ahí Nico había visto aquel gesto, quería ver esa pequeña sonrisa de nuevo.

Se acomodó en su lugar al inicio de clases, en un par de ocasiones le daba unas pequeñas miradas a Maki que parecía muy centrada en la clase o más bien en aquella peli azul que estaba al frente impartiendo la clase.

Para Umi era fantástico ser de ayuda para Maki ahora, tal vez no la había ayudado a descubrir su sello o no fue la primera en verla como una pantera, pero ahora enseñaba adecuadamente a la pelirroja como poder usar su sello y que mejor enseñanza que la práctica.

-Bien el día de hoy les mostraré como usar un par de habilidades, sin la necesidad de transformarse, sé que algunos ya saben cómo hacerlo pero prefiero enseñarles como se hace correctamente, así que salgamos al campo de prácticas A- Pedía Umi y tomando un par de hojas abrió la puerta de salón de clases para proseguir a que sus compañeros y alumnos salieran.

-Buenos días Umi, me alegra que seas mi profesora- saludaba Maki a la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Maki, es un gusto que pueda darte clases por fin- decía Umi sonriendo ampliamente a la pelirroja que le sonreía de igual manera.

-espero aprender mucho de ti- Fueron las únicas palabras de Maki manteniendo su sonrisa hacia Umi y juntas, salieron de aquel salón.

Nico miro la escena, esa sonrisa... la había encantado, no sabía porque pero cuando vio aquella sonrisa sincera en Maki, sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Creo que Umi-chan y Maki-chan se ven muy bien juntas- decía aquello Honoka con un ligero recelo.

-Lo dices como si quisieras que estén juntas a la fuerza- decía Tsubasa a la castaña que solo pensó un momento.

-asi podría estar más tiempo con Kotori-chan - dijo casi impulsivamente la oji azul causando la mirada de las dos mayores.

\- si no te conociera, pensaría que estas celosa- decía Nico por fin a la castaña que solo se sobresaltó.

-No lo estoy... solo... ummm- se quedó sin palabras y Nico pudo desifrar un par de cosas en ese momento.

-Deja de decir tonterías, anda se hace tarde- esta vez hablo Tsubasa tirando del brazo de Honoka y sacándola de aquel salón casi a rastras.

-celos... no puede ser...- Pensó Nico detenidamente una situación en específico...

Umi estaba realmente feliz, odiaba lidiar con los Nighmare pero ahora que Maki estaba en una clase no odiaba tanto su horario ahora. Se luciría, de eso no cabía duda...

Las clases Spiritual y Dreikon también participaban mucho en los patios, normalmente ahí se llevaban a cabo las prácticas y para suerte de las chicas clase Dreikon donde Eri y Kotori asistían junto con Hanayo estaban en el campo vecino al que ocuparía Umi, lo mismo venía siendo para la clase Spiritual a la que asistían Nozomi y Rin estando al lado contrario.

-Bien, hay demasiado movimiento en el campus hoy, así que estén todos atentos a mis indicaciones, necesito que descubran su sello lo vamos a utilizar mucho- decía esto Umi mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la larga gabardina Okami que siempre ocupaba, una vez quitándosela quedó con una camisa sin mangas entallada color gris, ahí se podía apreciar su sello en uno de sus brazos.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez?- se quejó Nico con Umi que solo la miro.

-no tienes opción Nico sólo has lo, mira a los chicos, ellos no tiene vergüenza- le respondía Umi señalando a un grupo de Jóvenes que se retiraban sus camisas o dejaban a la vista unos sorteo realmente cortos para un hombre, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

-¡Eso es porque son unos idiotas y hasta les gusta que los miremos con morbo, a mi no me gusta- volvía a refutar Nico a la morena que solo suspiro.

-Si no lo haces perderás esta práctica Nico, vamos sólo usa los pantalones cortos de gimnasia y listo- sugería Umi y Nico resignada suspiro.

-Bien, si termino en la boca de los lobos será tu culpa- decía aquello Nico para después darse cuenta de lo que dijo y comenzar a reírse- lo siento Umi pero... tu me entiendes- agregó Nico tras la mirada sarcástica de Umi y se fue a cambiar.

Kotori tomaba un descanso de la práctica y podía mirar desde donde estaba a Umi, daba indicaciones a todos sus alumnos con la misma serenidad de siempre.

-ella es tan linda...- decía aquello en un suspiro.

Cualquiera que viera el rostro de Kotori en ese momento podía apreciar una boba sonrisa en su rostro al mirar a la morena, sin embargo la sonrisa cambio cuando cierta pelirroja se acercó hasta Umi y posaba su mano sobre el brazo de Umi justo donde esta tenía su sello palpándolo y acariciándolo.

-Ah... ¿cómo puede un sentimiento tan bello como el amor doler tanto?- se preguntó viendo aquella escena con una triste y tenue sonrisa.

-Minami-san es tu turno- hablo un compañero a la peli gris que solo se levantó de las gradas y continuó con su clase, sin embargo mantuvo un par de miradas hacia Umi todavía.

Nico volvía a al campus ligeramente avergonzada ya que un par de miras por parte de los varones se posaban en ella.

-Rayos... solo ignóralos necesitas esta clase- se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

-Bien ya que todos están listos procederé a mostrarles el proceso de equivalencia de energías, todo debe seguir un lineamiento conforme al sello, por ende necesita un seguimiento anular, justo como este- decía Umi y posando dos de sus dedos sobre su propio sello hizo un movimiento con estos sobre el y este comenzó a brillar ligeramente.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y el efecto era el mismo.

-Bien, para llevar a acabo esto necesitan concentración, una vez que alcancen este paso la fuerza fluirá por si sola- dijo aquello Umi y una vez dicho dio un salto que dejó a todos sorprendidos ya que llego a la sima de un gran mural de pruebas.

-¡Vamos pueden hacerlo!- dio ánimos y tras ello sonó un Silbato.

Todos comenzaban a correr adentrándose al circuito instalado en ese campo con cientos de obstáculos insuperables para un humano cualquiera.

Nozomi por su parte se había mantenido presente en el lugar, aunque aún no pudiera hacer nada por su aún convaleciente pierna, su mirada seguía a una pelinegra que tenía una terrible expresión de agotamiento, pero que sin embargo había dominado la táctica de esa clase fácilmente.

-¿Quieres conejo para la cena eh?- aquello lo dijo Rin a espaldas de Nozomi que se sobresaltó y se sonrojo.

-Ojalá pudiera, Pero Nicocchi es tan testaruda...espera... ¿Soy tan obvia?- Preguntaba Nozomi a la Neko que solo río.

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos llenos de lujuria Nya- decía en broma Rin a Nozomi y este solo río en vergüenza.

-No es eso... es que no se muy bien si lo que siento sea necesariamente amor, ya sabes, los instintos del sello pueden engañarte Muchas veces- aclaraba Nozomi a la Neko que solo pensó.

\- a decir verdad, mi madre me dijo que podría diferenciar del instinto al sentimiento muy fácilmente Nya- hablaba Rin despertando el interés de Nozomi.

-¿Cómo? Tengo curiosidad... Aunque sea Rin-chan quien esté dándome un consejo y se sienta raro- decía Nozomi esta vez bromeando con la peli naranja que solo hizo un puchero.

-Nozomi-chan cruel, yo también puedo ser seria- se quejaba infantil la Neko.

-Lo siento, ¿me decías? - se enfocaba de nuevo a lo que Rin diría.

-Bueno, mi madre me dijo: " cuando esa persona que te tiene confundida te atraiga por ser quien es, aunque sea imperfecta y aun asi la mires perfecta, por sobre la opinión de todos los demás, eso significa que es amor"- dijo aquello Rin orgullosa de las palabras de su madre.

-Que me atraiga por ser ella misma...- Dijo aquello Nozomi e inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia cierta rubia que con pasos pesados terminaba su práctica de clases amor traiga otro lado del circuito Nighmare.

-¿No es más fácil así Nya?-

\- si... lo es...- decía Nozomi sonriendo ligeramente.

La directora Minami observaba desde su oficina las actividades que se llevaban a cabo en el campus, sonrió satisfecha y a la vez preocupada Los ataques anteriores la habían preocupado, así como algunos expedientes desaparecidos.

Camino hacia una puerta en su oficina y al abrirla entró a un cuarto obscuro, encendió una luz y ahí miro amordazados a dos hombres, uno de ellos tenía una severa herida en el rostro, su piel estaba carcomida, esos dos, eran dos de los tres hombres que atacaron a las chicas hace dos semanas atrás.

-Buenas tardes... ¿van a cooperar conmigo hoy o pasarán otra fría noche aquí? - Preguntaba Minami a ambos hombres que se veían cansados.

-No tenemos nada que hablar contigo- decía uno de ellos

-Tengo entendido que están contra el desarrollo Wild... lo que ustedes no saben es que los Wild no se hacen... ellos nacen con ese poder en su sangre ¿cómo piensan exterminar a seres que nacen impredecible mente? - Preguntaba Minami a los dos hombres.

-yo estoy dispuesto a hablar... a cambio... de que atiendas mi herida...y me dejes ir...- Dijo el hombre al que Erena atacó dos semanas atrás.

-Cállate idiota... sabes que ella tiene el poder de encontrarte y matarte- advertía su compañero.

-¡No sabes cómo duele esta maldita herida. ... la saliva de esa bastarda consumió la mitad de mi rostro. ... si sigo así ¡voy a enloquecer!- exclamaba el herido con desesperación.

-te doy mi palabra de curarte y dejarte ir, pero habla ahora- dijo Minami con seriedad.

\- una mujer conocida como "R" lidera la organización, están desarrollando una fuerte arma para exterminar a los Wild- decía el herido.

-¡Cállate imbécil! - grito el otro hombre.

-no es todo, tiene como cómplice a alguien que se mes la entre tus alumnos... Esa persona es quien se lleva los...- Justo antes de que el hombre terminará de hablar el otro con la cadena que los retenía lo comenzó a asfixiar enredándola en su cuello y apretándolo contra el poste que los retenía.

-¡Basta!- le grito Minami tratando de retenerlo pero él era más fuerte, no fue hasta que se escuchó el cuello de aquel hombre romperse que se detuvo, el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero callo al frío piso.

-Ya sabes demasiado Minami...- Dijo el hombre a la mujer peli gris.

-y tú no estás dispuesto a hablar...- Dijo con resignación Minami, de su saco un largo revolver, este tenía un aparato silenciador en el cañón y no tardó en apuntarlo contra la cabeza de ese hombre.

-a cambio de mantener a mi amada a salvo... no me importa morir... ella y "R" ... serán indestructibles...- eran las palabras del hombre que solo agachó la cabeza.

-Tu fidelidad me conmueve, es bueno morir siendo fiel- finalizo Minami tirando del gatillo perforando la cabeza de aquel hombre acabando con su vida también.

-"R"...¿quién eres?- Susurro Minami mirando ambos cuerpos sin vida a sus pies.

Los Wild en el campus practicando, eran observando a las afueras de los grandes muros del campus.

-Son demasiados-

-eso no importa, debemos llevarnos a los Wild que "West" a observando, son 3 aquí están los expedientes que robo-

-Perfecto... manos a la obra-

Nico por fin terminaba su recorrido, estaba cansada, pero había logrado hacer la práctica correctamente.

-cielos estoy agotada... Necesito un descanso- se dijo a sí misma mientras se tendía en el pasto.

-Muy bien Maki, vas progresando rápido, me enorgullece- escucho Nico la voz de Umi y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con esas dos sonriendo se de nuevo.

-Que molestas... espera ¿porque me irrita verlas así? - se preguntó repentinamente.

Maki al igual que Nico se encaminó hasta cerca de las gradas así des cabra, quedando un par de metros de la pelinegra.

Nico con cuidado la miro de reojo, para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada de la pelirroja quien pronto fue descubierta retiro su mirada.

-Estaba mirándome. ...- Pensó Nico al percatarse de ello, de nuevo la curiosidad entraba en ella, curiosidad de hablar con Maki.

-Oye gatito, ¿Tienes agua?- fue lo primero que se le vino s la mente decirle a Maki.

La pelirroja se giró para verla con una expresión molesta.

-No me llames gatito idiota- fue la respuesta de Maki.

Por alguna extraña razón Nico se sintió satisfecha de la reacción de Maki.

-Bueno... ¿Tienes agua Maki-chan? ¿Qué tal ahora?- bromeaba Nico con la pelirroja otra vez.

Maki sólo la miro y suspiro, se estiró y saco una botella con agua a la vista de Nico y se la ofreció.

-Tu. ..Toma...- Dijo como un ligero rubor.

-genial, gracias moría de sed- decía Nico animada de que la menor estuviera respondiéndole positivamente.

Sin esperar más bebió de la botella para refrescarse, termino y la devolvió a Maki.  
Se quedó mirando a la pelirroja un momento recordando las palabras de Eri " ella es muy atractiva" y ahora se daba cuenta del porqué, la pelirroja tenía el rostro de una princesa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que sin tu mal genio eres muy linda- decía Nico a la pelirroja que en se sobresaltó y sonrojo fuertemente a la vez.

-Tu... que. .. Que estás diciendo tonta- se quejaba Maki aún ruborizada. Nico conseguí su cometido.

-Sólo te molesto, es obvio que yo soy aún más linda agradece que estoy elogiándote- decía Nico con voz engreída a la Hyo que solo frunció el ceño.

-ahora veo por qué no tienes amigos- atacaba Maki con una tenue sonrisa retadora.

-¿Yo? Mira quien habla, la señorita gruñidos- contra atacaba la pelinegra a Maki.

-Yo tengo a Umi... no necesito de nadie más- hablo Maki orgullosa.

-ah Umi... sabes yo también tengo a Umi y ella nos tiene a nosotras y a ti, ¿Porque no te interesa alguien más?- Preguntaba Nico con más seriedad esta vez y solo vio la expresión de Maki, esta fue algo nostálgica.

-no quiero encariñarme - fue lo único que dijo Maki más sería también.

Nico se puso más sería, Maki se había desanimado, o tal vez algo similar pues su cara Lo decía todo.

-Tranquila, no mordemos, Creo que sería bueno para Umi también, nosotras queremos a Umi y tú también, ella no puede dividirse en dos para tenernos algo similar todas felices ¿Porque no pruebas a compartir con alguien más está vez?- Preguntaba Nico a la menor que se le veía pensativa. Noto como incluso posaba su mano sobre su sello.

Como si de la nada el parecer de Maki cambiará, miro a Nico y asintió decidida.

-Es verdad. ... Tal vez, pueda descubrir nuevas cosas... Beneficiarme de ello...- le dijo a la pelinegra.

Nico se sintió alegre de escuchar aquello, también le pareció irónico pues tiempo atrás había dicho odiar a la pelirroja y ahora estaba ahí ofreciéndole ser amigas de una manera muy indirecta peto que la Hyo alcanzó a entender.

-Grandioso... Así que, comencemos de nuevo ¿Está bien?- Sonreía Nico a la menor ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, la pelirroja sólo la miro un momento con duda para después aceptar el apretón.

Umi miro la escena a lo lejos, se sentía feliz de que Maki comenzará hablar con otras personas además de ella, Lo que ellos la nunca imagino es que esa pelinegra le traería disgustos futuros... y Maki sería ellos la centro de todos ellos.

-Kayo-chin ¿Tienes agua?- corría Rin hacia la mencionada que se encontraba descansando en las extensas gradas.

-oh Rin-chan, si, aquí tienes- ofrecía Hanayo a Rin una botella con agua dedicándole una sonrisa.

-gracias Nya- tomaba Rin la botella y tras abrirla comenzó a beber de ella.

-te has esforzado mucho, buen trabajo- halagaba la oji gris a la Neko que solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Kayo-chin me impulsa a seguir trabajando duro Nya- decía Rin abrazándose a la castaña y esta se ruborizó.

-¡Rin-chan!- exclamaba Hanayo avergonzada, pero al fin y al cabo disfrutando del contacto.

Rin se dejó de mover un momento y guardo silencio, cosa que llamo la atención de Hanayo.

-¿Pasa algo Rin-chan?- pregunto Hanayo a la peli naranja que no contesto.

Acto siguiente Rin se empujó con fuerza sobre ella cayendo ambas con fuerza al pasto, Hanayo quedó desconcertada y adolorida ante la acción de Rin.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Rin-chan?- pregunto entre adolorida y molesta Hanayo al la peli naranja que temblorosa se apoyaba de sus brazos para ver el rostro de Hanayo.

-Ka...Kayo-chin...- Dijo débilmente Rin y lentamente comenzó a dejarse caer sobre ella.

-Rin-chan. ... - Susurro Hanayo con cierto temor y al mover un poco a Rin logró ver algo clavado en el cuello de la Neko...

-Un dardo...- tras ver aquel dispositivo entendió lo que estaba por suceder.

-¿están buen Koizumi?- se acercaba Erena a las dos chicas en el suelo y Hanayo la miro alarmada.

Antes de que Erena pudiera decir algo más un nuevo dardo dio justo en su pecho, esta sólo abrió los ojos en sorpresa al igual que Hanayo.

-Pero... que...- Fueron la dos únicas palabras que logró exclamar antes de que su expresión se viera soñolienta y cayera de rodillas para después desplomarse por completo ante Hanayo.

-¡Nos están atacando! - grito Hanayo poniendo alerta a todos alrededor.

Umi escucho el grito de Hanayo e hizo que todos sus alumnos se detuvieran.

-Esperen... ¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Umi a sus compañeros que miraban a los alrededores.

Nico y Maki levantaban la cabeza también poniéndose alerta.

-tranquilos, estemos atentos y...- hablo Umi pero no termino, pues un dardo más aterrizó justo en su cuello. -esto es... un...tranquiliza...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer vencida frente a todos.

-¡Nos atacan!- exclamo un alumno y después de sus palabras desde las orillas de los muros comenzaban a descender alrededor de 10 hombres todos armados y vestidos de negro, el único color diferente sobre sus ropas era una pequeña "R" color rojo.  
-Maldición. ... - Dijo Nico y se giró para ver a Maki, pero esta ya no estaba a su lado. - a dónde diablos se fue...-

Los hombres comenzaron a disparar al azar a todo joven que veían, muchos eran baleados pero no heridos, eran atacados con simples dardos que los ponían a dormir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Todos al percatarse de ello comenzaban al huir en vez de pelear, pues acababan de dejar fuera de combate a las dos chicas más fuertes Erena y Umi.

Kotori corría entre la multitud que huía, solo tenía a alguien en su mente en ese momento y estaba inconsciente expuesta a ser aplastada por la multitud.

-¡Umi-chan!- exclamo Kotori visualizando a la morena en el suelo.

Con habilidad tomó la forma de su sello para llegar más rápido a la morena, una vez la alcanzó volvió a su forma normal y la levantaba sobre su hombro.

-voy a sacarte de aquí, estarás bien- dijo aquello Kotori comenzando a correr de nuevo pero esta vez con Umi sobre su hombro para salvarla.

Nozomi se había ocultado bajo una de las gradas, no podía correr y mucho menos pelear todavía, solo rezaba porque sus amigas estuvieran bien.

-allí, esta uno de nuestros objetivos- exclamo uno de los atacantes señalando a Nozomi quien se sobresaltó.

-No puede ser...- Exclamo con nervios.

Aquel hombre se acercó apuntando con su arma a la peli morada y otro más ateas venía con un cañón aún más grande, este contenía una gran red para capturarla.

-Tranquila pequeña, si no te resistes no te haremos daño- dijo uno de los hombres listo para aprisionarla.

Un fugas sonido se hizo presente, un destello azul acababa de golpear al hombre que cargaba con la red y una rubia se podía apreciar.

-Ericchi- la llamo rápidamente Nozomi.

Eri logró derribar al hombre y tras una fuerte patada alejó el arma con la red de el.

-demonios- exclamo el otro hombre girándose para disparar el dardo a Eri quien se sobresaltó.

Nozomi como única alternativa se lanzó contra el empujándolo para que el dardo no diera en Eri, sin embargo si alcanzó a rozar la mejilla de la rubia y esta comenzó a aturdirse.

-Maldita, me obligas a lastimarte- dijo el hombre cargando su arma y apuntando de nuevo a Nozomi.

-...- no dijo nada la peli morada, estaba nerviosa.

Justo antes de que el gatillo fuera tirado, Eri se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra el y lo mordió en el cuello con ferocidad, este sólo soltó un grito ahogado, acto seguido Nozomi alcanzó a arrebatarle el rifle que cargaba y disparo el dardo contra el, dejándolo así inconsciente.

Eri caía de rodillas aún aturdida del dardo que la rozó y Nozomi con dificultad por su pierna llegó hasta ella.

-Ericchi... ¿Porque?- pregunto Nozomi preocupada por la rusa que tenía cada vez más expresión de perderse.

-el amor... te hace ser... tonto... ¿No?...- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Eri antes de caer rendida ante el tranquilizante.

-Ericchi...- Susurro Nozomi abrazándose a la rubia que había perdido el conocimiento.

Nico corría por los pasillos de la escuela, esos hombres habían logrado cruzar la cerca eléctrica por una simple razón, alguien la había desactivado.

Subía las escaleras velozmente topándose con dos más de esos hombres que no dudaron en apuntarle con sus armas.

-Maldición...- maldijo y tras ellos el primer hombre disparo.

Un fugas flasheo color rosa se hizo presente ante esos hombres y de la nada aquella pelinegra había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Dónde se metió? - pregunto uno confundido.

Un blanco conejo con orejas negras corría hábilmente entre los pies de esos hombres escabulléndose.

-ahí en el piso- exclamo uno de ellos y comenzó a correr detrás del pequeño conejo.

Nico corría aún en dirección hacia el consejo estudiantil, ahí estaba el fusil que activaba la cerca eléctrica.  
Al llegar a la puerta intento volver a su forma normal pero no pudo hacerlo, nerviosa busco una escapatoria.

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes llegaba a su rescate dando un cabezazo a uno de los hombres.

-Corre Usagi- decía el joven a Nico que miro hacia los lados, debía buscar una entrada diferente al consejo.

-¿ese no es Komiya Yukio el nuevo?- Pensó Nico tras a verse encontrado con ese joven.

Al fin, lograba ver una posible entrada al consejo, la ventilación, rápidamente se adentró ahí en dirección al consejo y logró acceder, ahí logró ver que había un desastre total en los expedientes y muchos archivos estaban regados por los suelos.

-el fusil...¿dónde está? - se preguntaba mientras miraba a los lados.

Justo antes de localizarlo, el abrir de la puerta del consejo la distrajo.

-Quieta salvaje- dijo uno de esos hombres con signos de golpes u a espaldas de él joven que había ayudado a Nico con un dardo contra su pecho.

El conejo sólo busco rápido una escapatoria sin éxito.

-Rayos. ...- Pensó Nico al ser amenazada de nueva cuenta con aquella arma.

Un crujir se hizo presente y de una de las ventanas una silueta brinco adentrándose al lugar y poniéndose en medio de aquel hombre y Nico, este hombre al ver a Maki entró en pánico.

-Tu... - Dijo el hombre viéndola y apuntándole.

Maki alcanzó a patear su rifle desarmado al hombre y este sólo puso una expresión de sorpresa, la mirada de Maki era penetrante. Este sin pensar un momento más salió corriendo del lugar para alivio de Nico.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Maki al conejo a sus espaldas y levantándolo del suelo.

Nico sólo miro en dirección a un escritorio, señalando con la mirada a Maki donde estaba el fusil de la cerca eléctrica.

Maki se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí y activo de nueva cuenta la cerca.

-¿Cómo llegaste tu sola gasta aquí? - pregunto Maki al conejo que tenía en brazos y este sólo miro hacia la puerta del consejo a un joven pelirrojo que dormía gracias al tranquilizante. -¿El te ayudo?- pregunto de nuevo Maki.

El conejo sólo se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, esta última noto un par de heridas en el cuerpo del conejo y aun cargándolo en brazos sobre el vientre del animal hizo un desliz con sus dedos, un flasheo rosa se hizo presente y Nico volvía a la normalidad, Maki se agachó por el repentino peso de Nico gasta llegar al piso.

-Gracias. ... Me salvaste- agradeció Nico la pelirroja que agachó un la sostenía.

Ambas respiraban agitadas y se quedaron mirando un breve momento con profundidad, un momento en el que eran hipnotizadas por los ojos de la otra.

-Ella... es tan... Linda...- Pensaron mutuamente la una de la otra.

Un ruido las hizo apartar la mirada, el joven de afuera se removió ligeramente.

-Oh Yukio-san- exclamo Nico separándose de Maki y poniéndose de pie corriendo en dirección al joven.

Maki miro aquello y solo suspiro con algo de molestia, se levantó y corrió a ayudar al chico.

Todos descansaban, ese día había sido realmente doloroso y agotado, lo más preocupante fue el hecho de que se habían logrado llevar a dos estudiantes.

Umi se hallaba en cama, al igual que Erena, Rin, Eri y muchos más que ahora se encontraban descansando.

-¿te sientes mejor Yukio-san?- pregunto Nico al chico, había ido a verlo después de todo lo ocurrido, todas estaban visitando a alguien diferente, Umi tenía a Kotori, Honoka y Maki en su habitación, Hanayo a Rin, Erena a Tsubasa y Anju y Nozomi y Nozomi terminaron compartiendo habitación ya que había muchos más heridos. Ella para no irrumpir prefirió visitar al chico que la ayudó primero.

-Estoy bien, esos dardos dejan débil a uno- dijo con gracia el chico.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Ni si quiera nos conocemos bien- pregunto Nico.

-Soy solidario, además, no podía dejar a alguien a su suerte- confesó el chico

-Pues Muchas gracias, te traje algo de comer como agradecimiento, por ahora debo irme- se levantaba y dejaba un tope al lado del chico que solo le sonrió.

-Gracias Yazawa-san ve con cuidado- dijo Yukio el Joven que despidió a Nico antes de que saliera de su habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos y el joven comenzó a comer lo que Nico le llevo, era curry, le sabía muy bien, no fue hasta que alguien entraba de nuevo a su habitación, pero se quedó entre las sombras sin dejarse ver.

-¿Quién eres, deseas algo?- pregunto el joven a aquella persona dentro de su habitación.

-Komiya Yukio, rango 10 / 10. ... sello say... ¿verdad?- aquella voz pregunto y el joven reconoció aquella voz de inmediato.

-Sí, ya deberías saberlo mejor aún ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?- pregunto el Joven.

-"R" quiere tu sello... Yukio... lo necesitamos así que...- salía de entre las sombras una chica con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No puede se... tu... ¿Tu fuiste quien dejo entrar a esos sujetos... tu Ver es la Traidora...- Exclamo el chico.

Antes de que el pudiera llamar a alguien, esa chica lo sujeto del cuello y lo apretó lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

-es hora de volver... espero y Nozomi no se escape la siguiente vez- dijo aquella chica levantando sobre su hombro a Yukio llevándoselo del lugar para presentarlo frente a "R" ...

.  
.

.

* * *

 **¿YA TIENEN A UNA SOSPECHOSA? HASTA LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES CUENTAN SI QUIEREN DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES LA TRAIDORA ANTES DE QUE YO LO REVELE, ESO SERA MUYYYYYY ADELANTE MAS, ASI QUE A ANALIZAR SE A DICHO :3**


	6. Chapter 6 lagrimas y confucion

**buenas tardes sexys lectores, como prometí aquí hago entrega de lo que a mi parecer es un capitulo confuso y eso que yo lo escribí y ya se que va a pasar y quien es la mala y en que va terminar xD pero aun así espero que les guste, la lista de posibles traidoras se reduce un poco mas y ya hay algunas señaladas pero ¿serán las correctas? piénsenlo bien :3**

 **sin mas que decir me retiro y no me maten por lo que van a leer D: *momentitos indebidos xD***

* * *

Una chica completamente vestida con unas ropas extrañas y ajustadas color negro entraba al gran laboratorio de las ruinas en aquel gran bosque que separaba a la academia Otonokizaka de la civilización humana.  
Esta chica traía a un cautivo amordazado y con la cabeza cubierta, la madrugada invadía el cielo.

-"Red" tengo a alguien importante y fuerte hoy- llegaba la chica con la líder absoluta de la organización. - híncate ahora- Exigió la chica a su capturado y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El capturado cayó de rodillas por el golpe tras quejarse y la capucha que cubría su cabeza fue retirada descubriendo al joven Yukio.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto "R" a su joven infiltrada que solo re busco entre sus ropajes sacando un par de papeles más.

-es un Spiritual rango 10, sello Sai- decía la chica a la mujer frente a ellos.

-Con que un rinoceronte... Le sirves mucho a mi querida West... bueno, más bien tu sello-

-eso no es todo, tengo un par de registros más, tome lo que pude, esos inútiles no hicieron bien su trabajo y por poco me atacan, por suerte nadie me vio- Dijo la chica a la que se referían como "West" entregando los papeles a la mujer frente a ella.

-China Tsukiwa... Komo Takei y... ¿Koizumi Hanayo? esta chica no es Spiritual West- decía la mujer observando los expedientes de los tres Wild nombrados.

-No, pero si le pongo la mano encima Hoshizora Rin vendrá sin dudarlo, ella es Spiritual rango 8 sello Neko, eso sería fácil de dominar y tendría mucha fuerza- agregaba West a la explicación y "R" sólo sonrió.

-Tu... ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto? ella te dio toda su confianza y la estas apuñalado por la espalda- le decía furioso el chico a West que solo lo miro.

-No importa quien tenga que salir lastimado... si logramos nuestro objetivo - decía la Traidora a Yukio que solo agachó la cabeza con impotencia. - además "Red" prometió que no las lastimaremos, fue la única condición para que accediera a esto- agregaba West al pelirrojo que solo suspiro.

-Erena, Umi, Nozomi y Rin... ¿vas tras ellas, verdad?- agregaba el joven y solo pudo notar la sonrisa en ambas mujeres.

-Si, son lo más destacado en la academia, claro tu también junto a otros Dreikon próximos a ser Spiritual...como Minami Kotori y Ayase Eri- agregó "R" y el joven sólo la miraba con desprecio.

-Bueno, basta de charlas es hora de que ese preciado sello tuyo tenga una nueva dueña- dijo aquello West, la Traidora y comenzó a tirar de las ropas del joven.

-Erena... ella te detendrá. ... y lo sabes... -

-...Erena... es tan fuerte, que necesito apoderarme de todos los sellos posibles...-

-¿Tienes más de un sello?-

La traidora sólo sonrió y se levantó ligeramente la ajustada prenda negra de su torso mostrando un sello en su estómago, casi burlona se giró mostrando uno más sobre su cadera trasera estos parecían unas marcas luminosas.

-el mío... ya sabes donde esta ¿No? Después de todo me viste usarlo para pelear aquel día. ... el tuyo, pienso llevarlo en la planta del pie sería problemático que alguien lo viera-

-No...Por favor... ¡No!-

La chica Solo golpeó un par de veces al joven y tras ello conectó un extraño artefacto de cables contra él y después a sí misma.

-Una vez tenga tu sello, ya no servirás para nada- Fueron las palabras de la chica encendiendo aquel aparato y acercándose sujeto la cabeza del joven que sentía una poderosa energía acumularse en su cabeza causándole un poderoso dolor.

-¡De...detente...Ah!-

La chica sujetando aún la cabeza inmóvil del joven, acerco sus labios a los de el juntándolos.  
El chico se quedó exasperado podía sentir como su energía fuese absorbida por aquellos labios, y literalmente aquella unión se encargó de absorber su poder, una vez quedó completamente débil la chica se separó de el y lo botó como si fuese basura.

-Tu poder... es exquisito- Fueron las palabras de la Traidora sonriendo.

El chico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sólo miro su brazo, las líneas de su sello habían perdido su verde color y ahora solo lucían como una horrible y simple cicatriz sobre su piel

-...Ma...ldita... traido. ...ra-

-gracias por tu aportación Komiya-Kun reúnete con las demás- dijo la chica dando un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte al pelirrojo para hacerlo dar un par de maromas en el piso, cuando el joven reaccionó logró ver a dos de sus compañeras ahí metidas junto a él, sus sellos también habían perdido el color y parecían una cicatriz más en sus cuerpos.

-Buenas noches- escucho susurrar a la Traidora dándole la espalda y justo antes de desaparecer entre la obscuridad colocar una máscara dorada en forma de cráneo humano cubriendo ese hermoso y engañoso rostro.

Aquella mañana Erena despertaba sobre la camilla en la que había descansado toda la noche, movió ligeramente sus pies y un ligero bulto le impidió moverse más, con cuidado se incorporó y ahí vio a Tsubasa durmiendo con la cabeza recargada sobre sus pies, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Tsubasa, despierta ya amaneció y tenemos que ir a clases- movía la más alta con cuidado a la Tora que solo se removió ligeramente.

-Oye Tsubasa, tigre holgazán, despierna- volvía a llamarla y la castaña no hizo ruido alguno.

Erena la observó un poco más y comenzó a picar su rostro para después comenzar a acariciar la nariz de Tsubasa, esta no tardó en comenzar a emitir un ronroneo que causó gracia en la francesa.

-Arriba- término por insistir Erena dejando las caricias y dándole un ligero golpe en la nariz a Tsubasa con su dedo haciendo que despertará.

-oh... Erena... ¿Ya a amaneció? - pregunto desorbitada Tsubasa y Erena sólo rió.

-Sí, te quedaste dormida aquí- respondió la más alta a Tsubasa que dio un gran bostezo.

-¿a dónde fue Anju? - pregunto de nueva cuenta Tsubasa a la peli morada que miro con curiosidad a sus lados, rastro de Anju no había alguno.

Eso le parecía extraño ¿dónde se podría haber metido? Sabía que la chica tenía un extraño actuar a veces pero últimamente era demasiado extraño y le preocupaba.

-No lo sé, ella se había quedado conmigo anoche, tal vez fue por algo de comer o al sanitario- agregaba Tsubasa y Erena en respuesta sólo le sonrió.

-Entiendo, creo que es hora de salir de aquí, así que, anda, levántate también- Pedía Erena a la castaña que solo asintió.

-te sientes mejor ¿verdad, ya no estas débil? - preocupada aún por su amiga pregunto la castaña.

-estoy mucho mejor, parece que solo necesitaba dormir- se levantaba por fin Erena de la camilla y se colocaba su calzado seguido de un camisa escolar lista para salir y volver a clases.

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar quedando en los pasillos escolares y veían a sus compañeros Wild circulando en ellos como de costumbre.

-Míralos, como si no hubiéramos sido atacado ayer... eso es bueno ¿No?- agregaba Tsubasa mirando a los jóvenes pasar.

-Si... es mejor así. ..- término por decir Erena caminando hacia su clase con seriedad.

Nico caminaba por los pasillos hacia su casillero, había intentado ir a visitar al chico que la ayudó, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que el ya no estaba ahí por lo que decidió que después de pasar por su casillero iría a ver a Eri y después a Umi.  
Abrió su casillero y de nueva cuenta volvían los vegetales con una nota que decía:  
"Come bien, serás un festín para esa loca pantera"

-ah cielos, ¿Cómo es que los portadores Wild son tan estúpidos? Bueno al menos ya hay algo para almorzar- era su única respuesta y como acostumbro guardo todo eso en una bolsa y tomo un tubérculo para comerlo de camino a la habitación donde estaba Eri.  
Cuando llegó ahí sólo se encontró con Nozomi dormitando sobre un sillón y la cama de Eri vacía y arreglada.

-Hey Nozomi despierta- se acercó a la peli morada tratando de posar su mano sobre ella pero a cambio sólo fue atacada.

Nozomi se levantó rápidamente y en un hábil y silencioso movimiento logró arrebatar lo que Nico tenía en las manos y a su vez golpear una de sus piernas haciéndola caer sentada. La Usagi tras quejarse se quedó confundida sentada en el piso.

-¡Nozomi demonios! ¿qué haces?- pregunto Nico al ver a la soñolienta chica a sus espaldas.

-Nicocchi... ¿qué haces aquí? ... ah ... ¿Qué es esto?- presunto Nozomi todavía adormilado mirando lo que tenía en sus manos, el tubérculo que Nico comía antes.

-¡Idiota sólo trate de despertarte y me atacaste! - se quejó de nuevo Nico poniéndose de pie. - Dame mi papa ahora mismo- Exigió la Usagi extendiendo su mano.

-ah, lo siento Nicocchi, nunca oíste de el dicho ¿nunca sorprendas a un mapache? Cosas como estas pueden pasar pequeña conejita- decía Nozomi de marea traviesa a Nico que solo se ruborizó ante la expresión de Nozomi. Esta última le entregó el tubérculo que comía.

-No me llames así tonta, ¿dónde está Eri?- pregunto la pelinegra a Nozomi y esta miro hacia la cama, Eri no estaba ahí.

-Yo... me quede con ella toda la noche pero, me dormí y no la escuché irse, no sé dónde está- aclaraba Nozomi a la más joven que solo suspiro.

\- ¿a todos les da por irse ahora? Vaya, espero y al menos Umi esté en su habitación todavía, ¿vienes?- pregunto Nico a la peli morada que solo la miro un breve momento.

-Si es con Nicocchi no me importaría- dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa y juntas terminaron por salir de aquella habitación.

Al final del pasillo unos orbes azules, observaron a Nozomi salir de aquella habitación junto a una pelinegra, el rostro de la más baja no pudo apreciarlo, pero si el de su amada peli morada, este sonreía brillantemente al lado de esa chica que no era ella.

-Maldita sea Nozomi... ¿Porque me haces esto?- dijo para sus adentros Eri, quien las observaba al final del pasillo con dos vasos con café caliente en sus manos.

Nico y Nozomi llegaban al cuarto que correspondía a Umi y escucharon algo de estruendo en el interior por lo que ambas se miraron preocupadas para entrar rápidamente y encontrarse con una escena realmente... extraña.

-¡Honoka-chan, Tranquila por favor!- decía Kotori sosteniendo a la Kuma que se removía inquieta entre los brazos de Kotori y en la cama completamente sobresaltada estaba Umi.

-¿Que pasa aquí? - Pregunto Nozomi mirando la escena y no recibió respuesta a cambio sólo vio a Nico caminar hacia Umi lentamente. -¿Nicocchi?- la llamo pero esta no hizo caso.

-Nozomi aléjala de mi- Pidió Umi con voz vergonzosa a la peli morada que no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Umi... Estás muy atractiva hoy...- Fueron las palabras de Nico que se acercaba con una respiración agitada hacia la Okami.

-¡No te le hacer que Nico-chan o voy a pisotearte! - amenazó de inmediato Honoka a la pelinegra.

-Inténtalo y te partiré el trasero en 4 de una patada- amenazó también Nico a la Kuma y pronto comenzaron a gruñir se entre ellas.

Nozomi no entendió lo que ocurría hasta que dio un ligero olfateo a la habitación, podía percibir cientos de hormonas de Lobo en el ambiente.

-Rayos ahora entiendo- dijo Nozomi mirando como Nico y Honoka se miraban conflictivas a punto de agredirse.

-Kotori-chan suelta a Honoka-chan- Pedía Nozomi a la peli gris que la miro con duda.

-Pero Umi-chan. ...- Dijo Kotori y Nozomi sólo le sonrió indicando que confiara en ella.

Kotori trago saliva y soltó a Honoka que de inmediato salió disparada a atacar a Nico quien también se le fue encima, Nozomi apresurada corrió hasta Umi y la ayudó a levantarse para salir rápido de la habitación.

-Kotori-chan vámonos- dijo Nozomi a la peli gris que solo asintió mirando a sus dos amigas pelear tirando todo a su paso.

Y sin esperar más las tres chicas salieron de la habitación dejando a Nico y a Honoka pelearse en el interior.

-Así que tu día fértil Umi-chan- dijo Nozomi con tono burlón a la peli azul que solo se ruborizó.

-Si... Cuando desperté Honoka estaba encima mío tratando de... Bueno, tu sabes... Kotori me la quitó de encima- decía Umi con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Bueno déjame decirte que necesitas estar este día lejos de las zonas Nighmare que son los que no se controlan, de lo contrario Umi-chan será profanada- decía Nozomi continuando con la burla.

-¡No es gracioso! Esas dos... Todos son unos ¡salvajes desvergonzados!- decía Umi de una manera exasperada y sus dos acompañantes sólo reían.

-Espero esas dos se hayan dado cuenta que no estas y hayan dejado de pelear- hablaba esta vez Kotori a la peli azul que solo suspiro cansada.

-Sí, me preocupa que vayan a castigarlas- dijo Nozomi ligeramente preocupada por la pelinegra y la castaña, pero más por la Usagi.

En la habitación donde había residido Umi, Nico y Honoka continuaban mordiéndose y golpeándose no fue hasta que Nico logró reaccionar, cayendo en cuenta de que Honoka estaba sentada sobre su cabeza y parecía morder uno de sus brazos.

-Ho...Honoka... ¡Quítate de encima idiota! Deja de morderme- le grito en queja Nico a la Kuma que también reaccionó y saco entre su mandíbula la muñeca del brazo de Nico.

-¿Por...porque peleábamos? - pregunto Honoka desconcertada.

-¡Quita tu enorme trasero de mi cara!- volvió a gritarle Nico a la castaña que de inmediato se levantó.

-Lo siento Nico-chan, me altere un poco... ¿qué paso?- pregunto de nuevo Honoka ofreciéndole su mano a Nico para que se levantará.

-Es el día fértil de Umi, eso paso y como idiotas caímos ante el instinto- contestó Nico algo molesta y Honoka por fin lo entendió.

-¡No puede ser! Eso quiere decir que no podre acercarme a Umi-chan y ella se quedará con Kotori-chan. ... no... ¡para nada lo permitiré! - dijo Honoka y mirando a su alrededor encontró un cubre bocas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y se lo colocó, una vez hecho se disponía a salir pero la pelinegra la detuvo.

-Espera, mira tú brazo, tienes una mordida tonta- decía Nico sujetando la mano de Honoka y señalando la herida.

-ah... No importa, ¿Estas vacunada no?- decía Honoka en broma a la Usagi.

-Muy graciosa, ven déjame por lo menos ponerte una venda- Pedía Nico a la Kuma que solo asintió.-¿Para que el cubre bocas? - pregunto Nico a la castaña.

-Evita que el aroma directo entre a tu nariz, aumenta un 60% la capacidad de controlarse si lo usas ¿Que no prestaste atención a la clase de ayer?- pregunto Honoka a la Usagi que solo la miro con ironía.

-Bueno, con el ataque y todo eso... lo olvide- se excusaba Nico.

-Bueno como sea, me voy !tengo que ser un mal tercio con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan!- decía sin pena alguna Honoka saliendo de la enfermería con la venda que Nico puso en su brazo.

-Ah. ... será un día agitado- Fueron las únicas palabras de Nico comenzando a levantar el desastre que habían hecho en aquel cuarto.

Erena caminaba mirando a su alrededor, buscaba a alguien en especial, pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrarla.

-Ah, esto me preocupa- se dijo a sí misma mirando a los alumnos.

-Toudo-san- aquella voz la llamo y al girarse se encontró con la directora de la academia.

-Directora... ¿puedo ayudarla?- pregunto Erena al ver a la mujer con expresión sería.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?- pregunto la mujer y Erena sólo asintió siguiéndola.

-como sabrás hemos estado sufriendo ataques algo constantes, el día de ayer en la noche Estuvo mirando los alrededores y me topé con el hecho de que la fuente de energía que cubre la cerca de la escuela había sido dañada, esto ¿Qué significa? Que alguien desde el interior la desactivo para efectuar el ataque, también hice un conteo de expedientes y de estudiantes, faltan 7 archivos y faltan 3 estudiantes- decía Minami a Erena que escuchaba atenta.

-si, pero ayer sólo se llevaron a dos estudiantes- contestó Erena algo dudosa a lo que la directora le planteaba.

-Correcto, los expedientes faltantes son:  
-China Tsukiwa sello Saru (Mono)  
-Haruhi Manabe sello Hebi (serpiente)  
-Azusa Takagi sello Kumo (Araña)  
-Yukio Komiya sello Sai (Rinoceronte)  
-Ren Ai sello Kamakiri (Mantis)  
-Syao Isayama sello Pyuma (Puma)  
-Nozomi Toujou sello Tanuki

Explicaba Minami a Erena que solo pensaba tratando de entender a qué se refería Minami o a donde quería llegar.

-¿y las estudiantes faltantes?- Preguntaba Erena a la mujer que se mantenía sería.

-China Tsukiwa y Syao Isayama son las secuestradas de ayer, aunque tras la revisión matutina, el joven Yukio Komiya tampoco se encontró en las instalaciones junto a otros estudiantes- agregaba Minami.

-Entiendo... ¿qué quiere que haga entonces?- pregunto Erena cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Alguien está infiltrado aquí, mezclándose entre nosotros, tengo mi sospechas, y quiero que me ayudes a vigilar a aquellos que tengo en la mira ¿Puedes hacerlo o estoy confiando en la persona equivocada?- Preguntaba Minami a Erena que solo la miro brevemente.

-No... usted puede confiar en mi- dio su respuesta Erena a la mujer que tras la afirmación de Erena entrega un papel.

-Antes de que veas los nombres ahí, no malinterpretes mis intenciones Erena, quiero pro tejer a esta escuela y a los Wild que viven ella desde pequeños- agregó Minami por fin mostrándole aquellos nombres sobre ese papel.

Erena leyó los 6 nombres escritos ahí y sintió indignación al verlos, aunque no era nadie para negar la verdad o no verdad que había tras esas chicas.

-Muy bien directora, le demostrare que merece confiar en mi... y en mis compañeras y amigas- terminaba por decir Erena con completa decisión y Minami sólo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Toudo-san, por ahora tendrás que llevar esto contigo- agregó Minami ofreciendo un brazalete muy delgado a la chica que solo acepto y se lo colocó, este era un rastreador.- Eso es todo Muchas gracias por tu apoyo- término de agradecer Minami.

Erena salió de la oficina y miró de nueva cuenta ese papel donde los nombres de:  
-Ayase Eri  
-Hoshizora Rin  
-Sonoda Umi  
-Yukki Anju  
-Kira Tsubasa  
Y ... Toudo Erena estaban escritos en el cómo alumnas a vigilar.

-Quiero confiar en ustedes chicas...- Susurro Erena emprendiéndose a continuar con su labor.

Habían pasado las tres primeras horas de clase y Nico ya estaba algo asqueada de aquel día, por todas partes veía a idiotas persiguiendo a Umi, y es que algunos tenían más capacidad de olfatear aquellas traviesas hormonas que paseaban libres en el aire siguiendo a la Okami.

-Umi debería ausentarse hoy solo anda alborotando a todos- decía Nico mirando a algunos chicos y chica buscando de dónde provenía aquel festín de hormonas.

-si te quedas en medio del pasillo alguien va a tirarte- aquella voz sonó a espaldas de Nico y esta solo se giró para ver a la recién llegada.-¿No te sorprendí?- pregunto la chica y Nico sólo rió triunfante.

-Maki-chan, no puedes sorprender a un conejo ¿sabes? Mi capacidad visual puede alcanzar hasta ver mi espalda- decía Nico jactándose de sus habilidades.

-oh, es un dato interesante- decía Maki a la pelinegra que se extrañó un poco ¿Por qué tan de repente Maki se animaba a hablar con ella?

-Amaneciste de buen humor al parecer Pantera gruñona- hacia una broma Nico a la pelirroja que solo desvío la mirada.

-Bueno... intento hablar con otras personas a parte de Umi... creo que sería bueno y... ya que decidiste que podemos ser amigas. ... creo. ..Creo que no tengo de otra ¿O si?-y el lado tímido de Maki volvía de golpe.

-¿Eh, acaso la temida Nishikino Maki si quiere que seamos amigas? Vaya que sorpresa- decía Nico burlándose de Maki quien solo se sonrojo.

-Si sigues burlándote de mi voy a pegarte- advirtió la Hyo a Nico y esta solo río más.

\- de acuerdo, de acuerdo de ves estar agradecida de que la gran Nico aceptará estar contigo...- Dijo Nico pero por alguna razón otra cosa captó la atención de Maki quien no la escuchó para nada. - Seré buena contigo, después de todo sólo eres una pequeña pante... oye cabeza de tomate ¿estas escuchando?- dijo Nico al percatarse de la desatención de Maki.

Maki sin decir palabra alguna volvió su vista atención Nico observándola con una extasiado e mirada, Nico se sobresaltó, ella conocía muy bien esa mirada y retrocedió un par de pasos que Maki no tardó en seguir.

-Ma..¿Maki?...- llamó nerviosa Nico al comenzar a ser acorralada por la pelirroja que parecía en trance.

-Tu...¿eres quien despide ese olor?- pregunto Maki con voz suave y acercando su rostro al de Nico quien se puso aún más nerviosa.

 _-Mira, Nishikino se le va a echar encima a Yazawa-_

 _-eso tengo que grabarlo-_

 _-Oh que envidia-_

Nico trataba de librarse pero aquellos violetas ojos la habían logrado hipnotizar.  
Maki sólo acerco más su rostro para después separarse de la pelinegra por completo y esta última se quedó en shock brevemente.

-No... no proviene de ti...- Dijo Maki y comenzó a ventear el aire rápidamente callo en cuenta de a quien pertenecía aquel embriagante olor - Umi...- Susurro y comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel pasillo dejando a una muy alborotada Nico y a chicos decepcionados de ver una escena realmente comprometedora.

¡Agh...NISHIKINO MAKI IDIOTA!-grito Nico con vergüenza y frustración a la vez.

Umi estaba a la par de Kotori sentadas en lo más alejado de la escuela, ambas tomando un descanso de todo ese día tan agitado, cuando llegará la noche sería mejor y todo el movimiento terminaría para Umi.

-Este día a sido terrible- suspiraba Umi mientras bebía te de su termo.

-Bueno Umi-chan al menos es solo una vez cada dos meses, algunos tienen 1 ves cada dos semanas- decía Kotori tratando de animar a la peli azul que solo soltó un suspiro más.

Umi estaba pensativa, por su "problema" no había podido ver a Maki y, como siempre, estaba preocupada por ella.

-¿Estas preocupada por ella verdad?- pregunto Kotori con una leve sonrisa a Umi que solo la miro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Umi a su amiga que ahora suspiro.

-porque yo con oso a Umi-chan, aunque no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a ella, es una Nighmare después de todo- decía Kotori a la morena que volvió su vista a su termo.

-Ojalá y este bien... gracias por preocuparte por mí también Kotori- agradecía la morena a la Washy que solo sonrió.

Para Kotori momentos a solas con Umi como estos la hacían muy feliz, aunque sabía que la opinión de la Okami sobre ella aún seguía en duda, aprovechaba los momentos que podía con partir con ella, solas las dos.

-¿Quieres probar esto Umi-chan?- pregunto Kotori, y la chica Solo miro que era.

Un rollo de arroz con un poco de salmón dentro era lo que le ofrecía Kotori, comida tradicional, la que más le gustaba.

-gracias, se ve delicioso- Sonreía Umi tomando el bocado que le ofrecía Kotori y esta solo devolvía el gesto.- Sabe muy bien, todo lo que cocinas es fabuloso- elogio Umi el bocadillo y Kotori sólo se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Eso es porque... lo hice especialmente para Umi-chan...- Dijo aquello Kotori con una voz tímida.

Umi sólo observó la expresión en el rostro de Kotori, era tan infantil y a la vez bonita... le agradaba estar con la peli gris, la hacía sentirse cálida y querida... quería. ...

-Kotori... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Umi a la chica que solo asintió.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo mañana? Iré a Tokio a visitar a mis padres... Claro, si no te molesta- Preguntaba tímida también h a Kotori le brillaron los ojos.

-Umi-chan... ¡Me encantaría! - acepto Kotori e impulsivamente se abrazó a la morena que tras ser tomada por sorpresa correspondió el abrazo.

-creo que esto es lo mejor de este día, ver el atardecer contigo-

-También lo creo... Umi-chan-

La noche se había hecho presente aquel día y Umi descansaba tranquila en su habitación por fin.

Todo el día lo había pasado con Kotori y se sentía realmente tráquea, por alguna razón la peli gris le lograba dar mucha seguridad, calidez y tranquilidad.  
Después de tomar una ducha en su dormitorio se alistó para dormir, el agotador día ya había terminado.

Alguien observaba desde la ventana a la morena, alguien que podía llegar a ser sumamente sigiloso, se percató de que Umi había ido a acostar para moverse un poco, espero unos minutos más para asegurarse que la Okami se había dormido para actuar.

Con cuidado deslizó la ventana abriéndola e introduciéndose en el interior, una vez lo logro camino con sigilo hacia aquella cama y permaneciendo en la orilla se quedó observando el rostro dormido de la morena.

Aquella intrusa comenzaba a sentir su respiración agitada, sin embargo no dejaba de observar aquel bello rostro.

Umi dormía apacible, no fue hasta que una extraña presencia la comenzó a invadir, abrió rápidamente los ojos.

Aquellos orbes violetas la miraban sin preocupación alguna, era lo único que podía percibir de aquella silueta acompañada de un ligero ronronear.

-¿Ma...Maki? ¿qué haces en mi habitación? - pregunto Umi desconcertada observando a la pelirroja que lentamente se acercó subiendo a la cama.

-Siguiendo tu olor... ese olor que esta enloqueciéndome- dijo Maki y tan pronto pudo se echó encima de Umi quien se sobresaltó.

Umi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Maki estaba demasiado fuera de sí misma y pretendía consumar sus intenciones en ese preciso momento con o sin su consentimiento.

-Maki... espera- dijo Umi colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Maki para alejarla.

La pelirroja encontró aquellas entrometida manos estorbosas, por lo que sin cuidado alguno sujeto las muñecas de Umi aferrándola a la cama.

-Perdón Umi ... pero... no puedo contenerme...- Fueron las palabras de Maki respirando agitada.

La mayor intento liberarse, pero toda su fuerza era en vano y si se convertía en lobo, sus hormonas aumentarían 10 veces más por lo que se armaría un escándalo total.

Maki lentamente comenzó a inclinarse sobre Umi buscando su rostro para poder comenzar con lo que deseaba.

-detente... por favor Maki, reacción. ...- trato de hablar Umi pero el contacto de algo contra sus labios la hizo callar.

Sus labios eran invadidos por unos ajenos pertenecientes a la Hyo que se encontraba apresándola, el movimiento de los labios de Maki contra los de ella eran tan cálidos y suaves que tras un intento de forcejear se quedó quieta.  
Maki dejo de sentir forcejeo por parte de los brazos de Umi y los fue liberando poco a poco sin separarse de sus labios. Umi se sintió liberada por lo que intento volver a intentar quitar de encima suyo a Maki, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, a cambio sólo correspondía el beso de Maki.

Embriagadas por el deseo continuaron con aquel beso haciéndolo más profundo, por una parte Maki comenzaba a desabotonar la pijama de Umi, mientras está última aferraba sus manos a las ropas de Maki desde su espalda.  
La pelirroja comenzó a descender por el cuello de Umi con pequeñas mordidas y lamiendo aquella blanca piel Hasta llegar al pecho de Umi quien se encontraba respirando bastante agitado, lentamente comenzaba a besar ambos pechos sobre el sostén y Umi se removía ligeramente hipnotizada por aquel constante ronroneo que emitía Maki.

-ah...Maki...- dejo escapar un ligero jadeo tras el contacto, ella no quería eso, pero su instinto la estaba dominando de la más Traidora manera.

 _-Eso es porque... lo hice especialmente para Umi-chan...-_

Umi abrió rápidamente los ojos y apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama se impulsó en esta para terminar incrustado su rodilla justo en el estómago de Maki, la pelirroja emitió un sonido faltó de aire y tras erguirse un poco Umi propinó un golpe más contra la mandíbula de la pelirroja haciéndola caer de la cama cubriendo su rostro.

-ah... ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!- se quejaba Umi logrando incorporarse también con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas y una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello.

Maki aturdida levantaba su rostro, su boca sangraba un poco debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la mandíbula, se encontraba desorbitada y apenas sabía dónde estaba.

-...U...Umi...¿Qué demonios...paso?- pregunto Maki levantándose tambaleante del suelo mirando a la agitada morena en la cama.

-¡Lárgate! Tu... me confundes... solo... vete- dijo Umi aún agitada y nerviosa.

-Umi yo...- Dijo Maki aún confundida pero las cosas se fueron aclarando al ver la ventana abierta, la cama desarreglada al igual que sus ropas y el torso se mi desnudo de Umi. -... demonios... Umi lo siento ¡Yo no quise hacer esto!... al... al menos no de esta manera... no ¡Espera! Qui...quiero decir. ...ummm- se tropezó con sus palabras Maki y Umi sólo logró avergonzarse más ante lo que escucho. El enojo se acumulaba en su interior.

-Yo tampoco quería que sucediera así, por eso quiero que te vayas y me dejes pensar- Dijo Umi levantándose de la cama y empujando a Maki fuera de su habitación.

-Umi... ¿Eso significa que si querías? ...- pregunto tontamente Maki y Umi tras sentir sus mejillas arder cerró la puerta justo enfrente de Maki quien solo se quedó mirando preocupada la puerta.- Demonios...¿Que me pasa?- Susurro Maki cubriendo su nariz con su playera apresurándose a irse ya que comenzaba a percibir aquellas hormonas de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Umi empuño su mano contra su pecho sintiendo su agitado latir.

-¿Que me pasa?- se preguntó para después terminar posando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Nico no podía dormir, se encontraba en la azotea de los dormitorios tomando una taza de leche y comiendo un par de galletas mientras pensativa miraba una foto donde estaba ella cinco años atrás con su familia, ver aquella foto, la tranquilizaba y la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

-¿me pregunto cómo estarán? - Pensó para sí misma mientras daba un sorbo más a aquella taza con leche.

El ruido del abrir de la puerta la sobresalto y de un salto hacia atrás se puso en guardia lista para cualquier cosa, pero lo único que encontró su vista fue a una aparentemente confundida pelirroja.

-oh. ... solo eres tu... ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas y en un lugar como este?- pregunto Nico a la Hyo que solo miro alrededor para acercarse.

-Na..Nada, solo... no podía dormir- mintió Maki llegando hasta ella y colocándose a sí lado.

-suenas tan sospechosa- decía Nico a la menor que solo suspiro.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? No creo que estés mirando las estrellas- decía Maki con ironía a la pelinegra que solo río.

-Trato de conciliar el sueño, el aire fresco me ayuda- decía Nico sentándose de nueva cuenta sobre la barda de precaución del techo al precipicio.

A Nico le agradaba la compañía de esa chica agresiva, porque justo ahora ella estaba ciento más amable y confiada, tal vez no con los demás, pero si con ella.

-Nico-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- rompió con el silencio Maki y Nico sólo asintió.

-Siempre y cuando no sea nada indecoroso- bromeaba Nico y la pelirroja sólo dejo escapar una ligera risita.

-No es eso, pero tú que eres rango 5 ¿Nunca lastimas te a alguien importante para ti tiempo atrás gracias a tu sello?- pregunto Maki.

Para Nico había sido un cambio muy brusco de conversación, aquella pregunta era de las que más quería mantener lejos. Su pasado como Nighmare de los primeros rangos le era muy doloroso y culposo de recordar, ese tema... la hacía tener ganas de llorar.

Maki noto la expresión en el rostro de Nico, vacía y en lo que cabía... Dolorosa...

.

 _"-Nico...¡cálmate!...por favor no le hagas más daño...-"_

 _"-Mi pequeña conejita, ¿quién es la princesa de papa?-"_

 _"-Está perdiendo mucha sangre... ¡Llamen rápido a una ambulancia!..._"_

 _"-increíble Nico, tienes unas piernas muy fuertes, papa está orgulloso de tener a una princesa tan fuerte y linda como tú-"_

 _"-¿Onne-chan?... me asustas... por favor... no me lastimes...-"_

 _"-No es tu culpa Nico. ...No lo es-" *sollozos*_

 _"-No eres un monstruo Nico, tu eres mi hija, y es lo único que importa princesa-"_

 _._

Nico recordaba todas aquellas palabras en su cabeza, cosa que la hacía conmocionarse.

¡Nico-chan reacciona!- Maki sacudía por los hombros a Nico quien por fin reaccionó.

-Ma...Maki...- Susurro Nico al ver la expresión en el rostro de Maki, parecía preocupada.

-Estas llorando... ¿Si te hice recordar algo malo?... lo siento... yo no quería. ...- Dijo Maki apenada de lo ocurrido y bajo la mirada topándose con la foto en sus manos.

-Está bien Maki-chan... yo solo... divague por un momento...- contestó Nico un poco más tranquila y miró la expresión culpable en el rostro de la menor.

\- el sello Nighmare tiene una característica, y es que si logras dominar esa fase, o descontrolarte por completo puedes volverte un híbrido entre tu sello y tu forma humana... mi sello lo logro una vez, cuando era una Nighmare de rango 1, ese día le hice daño a alguien muy importante para mí...- Al fin se animaba a decir Nico y Maki sólo la observo con algo de timidez prestando atención a la información que Nico le daba.

\- esta es una foto de mi familia, el hombre es mi padre - decía Nico mostrando la foto a Maki y ella la miro un breve comentó, podía apreciar a una bella familia sonriente, lo que la hizo ponerse melancólica.

-Tu padre ¿Cómo te disculpaste con él?- pregunto Maki a Nico y solo pudo notar como la mayor agachó la mirada una vez más apretando los puños.

-No hay Noche... En la que no me disculpe con el...- respondió Nico secando un par de lágrimas más de sus ojos evitando darle la cara a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Maki algo preocupada ya por la pelinegra.

Nico alzó su vista hacia Maki mirándola borroso por las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos y con labios temblorosos respondió. ..

-yo... lo asesine...-

.  
.

.

* * *

 **oh la cosa se calienta xD en muchos sentidos :v nos leemos próximamente**


	7. Chapter 7 Querido padre

**hola, buenas tardes, días o noches sexys lectores, aquí les hago entrega del siguiente cap que espero y disfruten, me tarde demasiado en escribirlo porque tengo exámenes y trabajos algo pesados últimamente ya casi termina el semestre y tengo que sacar buenas notas, en fin sin mas me retiro y espero que este cap no los revuelva mucho, y por el contrario, empiecen a notar por donde marcha la cosa, siguiente cap muchos celos y riñas amorosas o si *-***

* * *

-Yo... lo asesine...-

Aquellas palabras llenaron de sorpresa y un extraño sentir a Maki que miro petrificada a la mayor que aún parecía sollozar en silencio en un intento de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Maki sentía que no debía preguntar más, sabía que se terminaría arrepintiendo si lo hacía. ... aunque muy en el fondo, deseaba saber lo sucedido con Nico...

-Nico-chan. ... - fue lo único que pudo decir Maki posando su mano sobre la de Nico haciendo así que la pelinegra la mirara.

Maki sólo le dedicó una tenue sonrisa que, por alguna razón, hizo sentir a Nico tranquilidad y confianza, una extraña confianza total en aquella pantera que parecía serle sincera también.

Si esta era la señal que necesitaba para abrirse a alguien tan misterioso, que desde siempre le causó una sensación incierta, alguien que Cómo un polo opuesto la atraía sin una razón que ella viera considerable, entonces lo haría.

-¿Sabes? Yo no nací con el sello Usagi... yo nací con el sello Panda en mi... el sello que porto ahora... era de mi padre...- decía aquello Nico a la pelirroja que no reaccionó como Nico esperaba. Con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto Maki a la pelinegra que terminando de limpiar sus lágrimas proseguía.

-Los Wild llegamos al máximo al ser Spiritual, ese nombre viene de la capacidad que significa tener un poder más haya, no sólo en lo material, también en lo espiritual, es como una equivalencia de energías en el mundo, por ello somos necesarios en el - Explicaba la pelinegra a la Hyo que le prestaba total atención. -Un Wild puede ser sumamente herido y no morir... Es como si nuestra alma fuera nuestro sello, si hieren el área de tu sello y lo pierdes... mueres- agregó Nico ya más calmada.

-¿Entonces... tu padre...?- Maki se quedó en suspenso y Nico dedicándole una sonrisa triste continuo...

-Mi padre... -

.

 _ **~FLASH BACK ~**_

.

Una linda sorpresa se presentó para la familia Yazawa, una sorpresa que lleno al cabeza de la familia de alegría, por fin, después de un largo tiempo espera, por fin la primera hija de la pareja había nacido. El señor Yazawa entró ansioso al cuarto de maternidad donde su esposa con una apacible y cansada sonrisa cargaba a un bebé entre sus brazos.

 _-Mírala. ... es hermosa_ \- eran las primeras palabras de la señora Yazawa.

 _-¿Es una Niña?... ella es humana o es como...como yo?-_ se acercaba el con una nerviosa sonrisa a lo que su esposa, posando su mano sobre la de el le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia.

 _-Míralo tú mismo-_ respondía ella destapando a la pequeña bebé mostrando la clavícula de esta, ahí se podía ver una muy pequeña marca con la que era característica de los Wild... un sello color negro sobre la piel del bebé.

- _Es... un ... ¿Panda, porque? Se supone que debería tener el mismo sello que yo-_ Preguntaba el algo confundido.

- _Los médicos dijeron que ella es especial, revisarán su ADN en los laboratorios... ¿No estas feliz?-_ pregunto ella de nueva cuenta al hombre pelinegro que tras mirar a su esposa un breve momento y después al bebé sonrió.

 _-Claro que soy feliz... porque mi pequeña vino a alegrar mi vida...-_

 _-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-_

- _Ella es... como un sol, siento calidez cada vez que la miro, y no puedo evitar sonreír. ...sonreír. ...sonrisa...¡Eso es! Llamémosla Nico, ¿Qué opinas?-_ pregunto el señor Yazawa emocionado.

- _Querido... es perfecto...-_

.

Pasando dos años, la peña Nico se había convertido en una pequeña niña muy fuerte, también era sumamente cariñosa con sus padres, los cuales le daban mucho amor, en especial aquel hombre que llamaba padre, a diario el permanecía a su lado enseñándole Muchas cosas, en especial a controlarse, ya que no todo era meloso en aquella familia, pues Nico presentaba demasiada agresividad hacia otras personas.

 _-Muy bien cariño, repasemos de nuevo, respira tranquila y relájate. ...¿Nico?-_ llamó el hombre a la pelinegra que estaba recostada sobre el pasto de aquella casa dormitando. - _Nico... ¡No te duermas! Se que los pandas hacen eso pero... ah~ está bien-_ Se resignaba el hombre y se recostaba al lado de la pequeña niña acompañándola a dormitar al iré libre.

.

 _-¡Nico ya basta!-_ le grito la señora Yazawa a Nico que al salir de clases en la escuela primaria, había comenzado a golpear a dos de sus compañeras que la habían molestado.

El señor Yazawa corrió hasta el lugar y con fuerza separó a su hija de ahora 6 años, de aquellas dos desafortunadas niñas, una sangraba de la nariz y otra de los labios bastante.

 _-¡Suéltame!-_ exclamo Nico completamente descontrolada removiéndose con violencia, no fue hasta que uno de sus golpes dio a uno de los costados de su padre que dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor, fue ahí cuando volvió en si, preocupada por su padre. _-...papá. ...¡Papa!...-_ olvidando a esas dos niñas volteo a ver a su padre angustiada, este aún con una mueca de dolor le sonrió.

 _-Estoy bien...princesa... Así que por favor... cálmate_ \- decía el a la pequeña que comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos, se sentía terrible.

.

- _Señor Yazawa ¿Entiende la seriedad del asunto?-_

 _-Entiendo que Nico pueda ser irritable, pero no me corresponde a mí el comportamiento de otros niños que la molestan, el comportamiento de los alumnos dentro del plantel es responsabilidad de la escuela que prometió cuidarlos en su estadía y a la educación que los padres le dan a sus hijos-_

 _-es nuestro deber cuidar de los niños ¡no de una salvaje!-_

El señor Yazawa al escuchar aquello sintió como la ira se acumulaba en su interior, salvaje... la manera más vulgar de llamar a los Wild cosa que empeoraba al ser la palabra dirigida hacia su amada hija, no pudo con ello y furioso se levantó de su lugar sujetando el cuello que aquel hombre, los ojos rubí del Usagi brillaban con cierta peculiaridad atemorizando al hombre aprensado.

 _-No te atrevas a volver a referirte a mi hija de esa manera imbécil... o el comprensivo "salvaje" será lo que tu no quieres-_

Tras esas palabras el señor Yazawa soltó a aquel hombre y salió de la oficina encontrándose con Nico sentada fuera con semblante triste, su falda y camisa estaban sucias de tierra y un poco de sangre, así como sus rodillas estaban raspadas.

 _-Terminamos de hablar princesa, vamos a casa ¿Está bien?-_ dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa completamente amable a la pelinegra que aún parecía irritada y había lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

 _-Papa... ¿Nico es un monstruo salvaje?-_ aquello salió de los labios de la menor sobresaltando a su padre que rápido la abrazo y estrujo con todo el amor que pudo.

 _-No princesa... no eres un monstruo. ... y si lo eres... entonces yo también lo soy. ...-_ Dijo el hombre intentando no llorar con su pequeña hija saliendo del lugar.

.

Un año más tarde la familia creció, pues, la señora Yazawa dio a luz a dos mellizas, una castaña y otra pelinegra, ambas con ojos rubí. Kokoro, se llamó la pelinegra y Cocoa la castaña, sin embargo, ellas no eran como Nico, ellas no eran Wild, lo cual complico la convivencia de las pequeñas y su hermana mayor, y por consiguiente, con el señor Yazawa.

 _-¡No quiero jugar con Nico one-chan...-_ decía la pequeña castaña a su hermana mayor.

 _-¿Porque no quieres jugar conmigo?-_ Preguntaba la Wild a su hermana con mucha curiosidad.

 _-Onne-chan tiene mucha fuerza y me lastima-_ contestaba Cocoa algo temerosa.

 _-Bien, entonces jueguen entre ustedes-_ término por decir molesta Nico dejando a sus hermanas solas en el jardín.

Entrando a su casa se quedó mirando a las menores con nostalgia y molestia "Este tonto sello está arruinando mi vida... no puedo hacer nada... solo lastimo a los demás... si tan sólo pudiera ser como papá. .." pensó Nico que ahora tenía 12 años y sus hermanas 5, sin mencionar que su madre de nueva cuenta estaba embarazada.

 _-Nico ¿Porque no juegas con tus hermanas?-_ pregunto una dulce y madura voz a espaldas de Nico... su padre era la persona en el lugar.

" _-Por qué este estúpido sello no está hecho para convivir con los demás-_ " contestó Nico molesta.

El hombre con una triste sonrisa se acercó hasta su hija y posó su brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

 _-Se que puede ser difícil princesa, yo pasé por varias dificultades también cuando era Niño, pero lo lograrás... tengo fe en ti, yo creo en ti..-_ dijo el hombre sonriéndole a la pequeña niña que solo suspiro.

 _-Quisiera ser como tu papa... en vez de ser un horrible oso fortachón y bruto, un lindo conejo-_ decía Nico a su padre que río y con sutileza la abrazo.

 _-No importa lo que tu seas princesa, yo te amo tal y como eres-_

Ambos se sonrieron con todo ese amor que se tenían mutuamente

Sin embargo un poderoso estruendo que escucharon afuera de la casa los hizo separarse de su abrazo, por lo que se levantaron y salieron a mirar que ocurría, ahí un grupo de niños, molestaban a las dos mellizas que atemorizadas se encontraban rodeadas.

 _-¡Tú hermana es un monstruo! Por lo tanto ustedes también lo son-_

 _-Nico one-chan no es un monstruo... ella es especial, aún más que tú y yo-_

 _-No es especial, solo es una de esas sucias salvajes-_

 _-No la llames salvaje, ella es muy linda-_

 _-ella es un peligro para todos... ¡lo mejor es que muera!-_

 _-¡No digas eso!-_

Aquello último lo dijo Kokoro imponiéndose frente a uno de aquellos niños que había dicho tan horribles palabras y este tras mirarla con molestia la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer.

 _-¡No te me acerques! No quiero que la hermana de una salvaje me toque-_

Nico miro aquello con una mirada petrificada y alterada, podía sentir como la sangre corría con ferocidad en su cuerpo y como el calor comenzaba a invadirla con la misma ferocidad, todo sucedió tan rápido así como un flasheo negro que hizo presente bloqueando la vista del señor Yazawa por un breve momento para después ver como un criatura de apariencia humanoide corría hacia la calle en dirección a esos Niños...

 _-...¿Nico?...-_ exclamo el que rápidamente trato de actuar.

Kokoro se levantaba con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y aquellos niños estaban dispuestos a darles un golpe más, pues sus miradas inquisitivas lo decían todo con salvajismo bien decidido.

 _-No queremos a los Yazawa aquí...-_ Dijo uno de esos Niños dispuesto a continuar con su cruel labor hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse.

Un fuerte rugido salió de aquel ser que aún parado en dos pies llegó hasta aquel niño dándole un manotazo que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros hasta estrellarse contra una cerca de madera.

 _-Es... es ella...-_ Susurro otro de los niños que corrió lo antes posible, sin embargo fue inútil.

Lo que ahí los atacó era como un gran panda, pero a la vez aquella forma humanoide permaneció en ella, esa habilidad única que muy pocos Wild lograban... Esa era Nico que sin cordura alguna atacó a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

 _-¡Mamá Ayúdame!-_ grito uno de los niños en un desesperado intento de escapar pero un manotazo más de ese feroz ser lo alcanzó haciendo callar.

 _-...Onne-chan...-_ Susurro Cocoa mirando a la gran bestia que jadeante se giraba para verlas.

El hocico de aquella criatura babeaba mientras dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso que amenazaba con atacar en cualquier momento.

 _-¿Onne-chan?... me asustas... por favor... no me lastimes...-_ Dijo Kokoro mirando a aquella gran bestia que caminando lenta hacia ellas se acercaba.

 _-Nico...¡cálmate!...por favor no le hagas daño...-_

Aquello lo grito el señor Yazawa que llegaba hasta las mellizas y se ponía entre ellas y Nico.

Era de esperarse... la criatura estaba completamente fuera de sí misma, la pequeña Nico no razonaba ahí, su mente estaba muy en el fondo de esa enorme criatura en la que se había convertido. Esa criatura que estaba dispuesta a matar lo que sea que se le pusiera enfrente, después de todo, la ira fue su razón de convertirse...

Un poderoso manotazo golpeó al señor Yazawa, haciéndolo caer con fuerza al piso, sin embargo este se puso de pie de inmediato y dando una gran brinco, sujeto el cuello del amorfo panda que enseguida trato de quitárselo de encima removiéndose con fuerza de un lado a otro.

 _-...¡vayan a casa!.. yo la mantendré lejos!...-_ esto lo dijo el señor Yazawa forcejeando con la bestia.

Las niñas sólo miraron aterrorizadas lo que ocurría, no podían asimilar que esa criatura era su hermana y estaba entrando en contienda con su propio padre.

 _-Háganlo. ...háganlo ¡Ya!-_ le dijo una vez más y las niñas no dudaron en darle la espalda a su padre sin saber que esa, sería la última vez que lo verían con vida.

El hombre solo forcejeo con la gran bestia que con sus fuertes brazos logró sujetarlo de la cabeza y separarlo de su cuerpo. El hombre tras el ataque alcanzó a girar su cuerpo para no caer con tanta violencia.

 _-Nico... Reacciona...soy papá. ...-_ Dijo el hombre de manera suplicante... Pero la criatura no reaccionó en absoluto.

Tras un poderoso rugido proveniente del animal blanco y negro, una nueva embestida se hizo presente sobre el señor Yazawa que trato de esquivarlo inútilmente. El hombre fue arrastrado por la criatura entre los cercanos árboles que rodeaban un parque en el centro, un lugar al que pocas personas asistían, mismo lugar en el que los niños evitaban ir por la gran colina abajo que había en el mismo lugar.

El hombre fue arrojado contra uno de los juegos del parque rompiendo la estructura metálica de este y quedado entre los escombros ya muy cansado.

 _-No voy a hacerle daño... a mi propia hija...-_ Susurro el mirando sus ropas rasgadas y con manchas de su propia sangre.

 _-Nico... por favor. ... ya no más...-_ hablo el pelinegro a su hija que solo caminaba lentamente hacia el con ese semblante bestial en todo su rostro.

El hombre necesitaba tocar el sello de su hija, necesitaba hacerlo vulnerable para que ella volviera a la normalidad, pero tanta brutalidad en la chica no le permitía acercarse sin lastimarla, cosa que no quería hacer... Estaba atrapado.

 _-Nico... princesa... Perdóname. ...-_ Susurro él y poniéndose de pie comenzó a concentrar su energía.

Un aura de un rosado color lo rodeaba con completa lucidad, el pelinegro miraba cauteloso a la criatura que rápidamente se abalanzó contra él y en un rápido movimiento el dio un gran salto quedando a espaldas de la criatura.

 _-Perdón princesa-_ dijo el dando un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de la enorme criatura haciéndola caer al piso aturdida.

 _-Es ahora o nunca...-_

El señor Yazawa corrió hasta el brazo de su hija y lo sostuvo listo para marcar la línea del sello, sin embargo, no contó con que la criatura se volvería a poner de pie dándole la vuelta y sujetando con su mandíbula el cuello del hombre, quien fue sacudido con brutalidad.

Su cuello comenzó a sangrar y le faltaba la respiración, si no hacía algo rápido sería asfixiado.

En un movimiento más, golpeó la nariz de la criatura que lo soltó de inmediato, el cayó al piso tomando aire desesperadamente mientras esté mismo emitía un sonido extraño al hacerlo, pues su cuello perforado gracias a la mordida no ayudaba.

La criatura enfurecida aún más por el golpe en la nariz volvió a embestir al pelinegro cayendo ambos por la pendiente de aquel parque, no sin antes llevarse la estructura metálica de un juego más con ellos.

Un poderoso sonido alertó a Muchas personas a los alrededores, como si algo se hubiera derrumbado.

Ahí entre los escombros metálicos y entre las piedras del fondo de aquella pendiente una criatura se encontraba estacada del pecho y de su brazo derecho contra un par de tubos de aquella estructura metálica, no muy lejos de esa criatura se ponía de pie un hombre tembloroso que sujetaba con dolor su abdomen, este era atravesado por un tubo más, justo del lado izquierdo, donde residía su sello...

 _-Ni...Nico...-_ Dijo el acercándose a la criatura notando su respirar entre cortado y dificultoso, así mismo un flasheo negro se hizo presente y por fin se dejaba ver la niña pelinegra.

Para el padre fue la peor escena que pudo presenciar, su amada hija suspendida en el aire gracias a los tubos que en su cuerpo estaban encajados, nervioso y débil, el trato de quitarla de ahí, Nico hubiese gritado del dolor, pero la falta de aire no se lo permitía, cada vez sentía respirar menos.

Cuando quito el cuerpo de su hija de aquellos tubos mortales miro rápidamente la mano derecha de la niña, ahí el sello de esta comenzaba a perder su brillante color negro para pasar a la simple imagen de una cicatriz sobre su piel, eso solo significaba una cosa, a Nico le quedaban unos simples segundos de vida.

 _-No... no mí princesa...-_ Dijo el dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran del dolor de ver como el rostro de su hija Lucía más desesperado por vivir a cada segundo.

 _-Escucha princesa... Vive... vuélvete más fuerte. ... Has que mi sacrificio no sea en vano...-_ decía el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos pero dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija, y sin esperar más posó su mano sobre el vientre de la pelinegra que comenzaba a dejar de respirar, y uniendo su frente con la de su pequeña hija abrió su boca, pasándole su fuerza a su hija que acababa de perder por completo su sello.

Completamente débil, el miro a Nico que pronto su expresión de dolor cambiaba a una simple expresión agotada, el bajo su mirada hasta donde se posaba su mano y al retirarla, pudo ver su propio sello, ahora en el cuerpo de su hija... el sello que le brindaba una oportunidad más de vivir a su amada hija Nico... a cambio de su propia vida.

El cayó justo al lado de su hija quien con pesadez abrió sus ojos para verlo encontrándose con la moribunda mirada de su padre.

 _-...Pa...papá. ...¿Que_...?- trato de decir Nico moviéndose un poco, pero un punzante dolor en su pecho y brazo se hizo presente haciéndola detenerse.

 _-Está bien...princesa. ...solo... cierra los ojos...-_ Dijo el hombre con dificultad.

Nico cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido y rápidamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a arrastrarse con completo dolor hasta tocar la mano de su padre que yacía en el suelo tirado boca arriba, aquel tubo aún estaba incrustado en el.

 _-Papa...Perdóname. ...Perdóname por favor...-_ Dijo ella entre llanto y dolor sujetando con ansiedad la mano de su padre, ahí noto que su sello, el sello Panda, ya no estaba.

 _-...Wild...stars... ahí. ... estaré yo... Cuidándote...-_

 _-Papa...¿Porque amas a ...un monstruo como yo?...-_

 _-No eres un monstruo. ...ahora eres... mi pequeña conejita. ...Nico... te...amo...-_

Ese fue el último suspiro de su padre, pues tras esas últimas palabras sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse, sin embargo trato de irse con una sonrisa... imagen que atormentaría a la joven años más tarde.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar encontrándose con la escena completamente aterrados.

 _-ahí está la niña... esta viva pero... ¡está perdiendo mucha sangre!...-_

 _-¿Y el, como esta Yazawa-san?-_

 _-el... Esta muerto...-_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que recordaba Nico de ese momento, pues después de ello perdió por completo el conocimiento, cuando ella despertó en el hospital, su madre estaba justo al lado de ella con los ojos llorosos, se notaba que había estado llorando desde hace un buen tiempo.

.

 _-Ma...mamá. ...-_ hablo la niña con cierta dificultad a su madre que al levantar la vista se abraso a su hija quebrándose por completo.

 _-Despertaste... Creí que no lo arias...-_ decía la señora Yazawa entre el llanto y Nico sólo se encontraba asustada y confundida ante las palabras de su madre.

Era ese momento en el que Nico notaba la venda alrededor de su torso, así como su mano también lo estaba, recuerdos fugaces pasaron por su mente poniéndola nerviosa.

 _-Papa... ¿Dónde...donde esta papá? ...-_ Preguntaba Nico a su madre y esta solo sollozo más ante el comentario de su hija.

 _-El... te amo hasta el último momento... Nico, el... ya no... ya no está...-_

 _-No... entonces... no fue un sueño ... -_

 _-Nico... cálmate...-_

 _-¡No!... Mamá... yo mate a papa...-_

 _-no es tu culpa...no lo es...-_

Tras esas palabras, madre e hija comenzaron a llorar abrazándose en un intento de calmar el dolor.

Cada que Nico se miraba en el espejo y veía ese sello ajeno, le daban ganas de llorar, hasta que se convenció de que aquello, había sido la prueba de amor más grande que Había recibido, y nadie nunca lograría hacer tal sacrificio por ella, solo su padre, quien desde el inicio hasta el final, la amo como nadie en su joven vida la amo o la llegaría a amar.

.

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back ~**_

.

Maki había quedado sorprendida por el relato de la mayor que ya más calmada terminaba su triste historia, le sorprendía incluso que la pelinegra hubiera contenido las lágrimas ante aquello.

-Tu padre mencionó algo sobre Wild stars...¿sabes qué es?- pregunto Maki a la pelinegra que ahora sonreía levemente y miraba el cielo.

-Hay una leyenda de cientos de generaciones atrás. ... la leyenda de Wild stars... Nosotros sobrevivimos si somos heridos incluso de muerte, pero si recibimos una herida letal más una herida profunda en nuestro sello morimos... en eso se basa la leyenda- mencionaba solamente Nico y a Maki le despertó aún más la curiosidad.

-No entiendo muy bien- decía Maki a la pelinegra que solo suspiro.

\- Ese lado en el cielo oscuro, donde puedes ver las estrellas más brillantes... eso es Wild stars... si un Wild se sacrifica puramente por otra persona y le entrega su sello, en un acto de amor...su cuerpo físico morirá, pero su alma será una estrella más en el cielo... dice que ese Wild y la persona a la que salvó, pueden renacer otra vez... en otra era... en otro tiempo... y volverse a encontrar por el gran lazo que los une por un sacrificio, pero... solo uno de ellos conservará sus recuerdos... el otro no- decía Nico a la pelirroja que prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de la mayor.

-¿Crees que tu padre este oyéndote ahora mismo?... ahí en el cielo-

-Yo creo en los Wild stars... solo por la esperanza de que algún día pueda volver a verlo y estar con el...-

Maki veía aquellos ojos carmín que de nuevo parecían querer derramar lágrimas, esa necesidad de apaciguar a la mayor apareció en la Hyo, no sabía porque pero, ahí estaban esas ansias de correr y consolarla, si podía hacerlo en ese momento lo aria sin dudar.

-tengo un poco de envidia...- decía la pelirroja abrazando a la mayor quien fue tomada por completa sorpresa.

-¿envidia, de qué?- pregunto Nico a la Hyo que solo dejo salir un suspiro.

-De que tuvieras a alguien... que te amara tanto como para dar la vida por ti...- decía Maki con tono triste en su voz.

Nico con lentitud correspondió el abrazo sintiendo por primera vez la calidez de la pelirroja cerca de ella y sintió su cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con una intensidad aún más grande que la normal, simplemente se inquietó pero su impulso sólo la llevo a aferrarse más a ella y no querer soltarla...

"-Esto...¿Será solo mi instinto?-" pensó la pelinegra que sin decir una palabra más solo permitió aquel abrazo, un abrazo que sin darse cuenta, abrió Muchas puertas en el camino de esas dos.

.

.

.

Erena caminaba entre los pasillos de la escuela, pretendía dirigirse hacia la azotea para tener una mejor visión de la mayoría del campus.

-Tengo que apresurarme a encontrar al culpable... de lo contrario seguiremos en la mira de la directora- se decía a sí misma Erena mientras caminaba entre los pasillos y miraba por la ventana atenta a los demás estudiantes, todos y cada uno de ellos parecían tan tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación más que llegar a ser fuertes.

Algo llamó su atención, a la vuelta del pasillo que conducía al consejo estudiantil vio una silueta veloz correr.

-ahí estas...- Susurro la francesa caminando sigilosa y dando un par de pasos.

Podía escuchar los sigilosos pasos de esa persona, todos resonando en el piso por el que Erena caminaba, incluso noto como esta persona se detuvo y de un momento a otro, la señal de que esa persona estaba ahí desapareció.

-Ya no está. ...- Dijo Erena saliendo de su escondite y corrió en aquella dirección volviendo a ver la silueta correr.

No tardó en correr, pequeña fue la silueta, entonces la Traidora poseía un animal pequeño y veloz... sin más la alta chica corrió detrás de quien fuera esa persona.

Pero por más que corría no lograba alcanzarla.

-así no la alcanzaré. ...- se dijo así misma Erena y tras un flasheo color violeta obscuro, un largo lagarto corría hábilmente detectando con su larga lengua las diminutas partículas de su presa en el aire, ahora no perdería el rastro, sentía que triunfaría.

El lagarto veloz y sigiloso dio un poderoso salto y alcanzo al ser que perseguía terminando por embestir a un zorro.

El lagarto rápidamente intento moderno al zorro que dando un salto contraataco al largo mordiendo su cuello, sin embargo el lagarto no tardó en golpear con su cola la cabeza del zorro haciéndole una herida cerca de uno de sus ojos y parte de su cabeza.

ambas criaturas se agredieron antes de darse cuenta de a quien agredían y de inmediato un flasheo violeta obscuro volvió a hacerse presente y Erena se dejaba ver con un par de rasguños en sus brazos y rostro, así mismo tras un flasheo azul claro se dejaba ver Eri quien tenía un buen rastro de sangre que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro, la rusa respiraba agitada y con el ceño fruncido miraba a Erena.

-...Tu... Ayase Eri... Te atrape...-

* * *

 **así** **que... esperabas mas?**

 **seria una lastima que alguien... dejara el cap hasta aquí e.e**

 **nos leemos próximamente ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿a quien miras realmente?

**buenas tardes/noches lectores aquí les hago entrega de el cap 8 :3**

 **lamento tardar en actualizar como ya la mayoría sabe, no tengo computadora y la escuela me esta comiendo el cerebro de la manera mas asquerosa y vil ;_; pero me repondré ya casi son vacaciones y me pondré al corriente con ustedes.**

 **sin mas que decir me retiro y espero que disfruten este cap, que si ya notaron es el mas largo de esta historia hasta ahorita, espero que les guste, a mi pues uff me tarde en escribirlo xD**

* * *

Turquesa y azul se encontraban en un momento de desconcierto y ferocidad, para Erena ese era el momento en que lamentablemente había atrapado a la Traidora y está a sus ojos resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Ayase Eri, la presidenta del consejo y una de las alumnas más potenciales en toda la academia.

-Te atrape... Ayase Eri...-Dijo Erena mientras miraba con intensidad y toque de tristeza a la rubia que sangraba de la cabeza frente a ella.

-No... ¡No me atrapaste!... yo... yo estaba siguiendo a alguien que salía del consejo... tu sólo interviniste...- reclamo la rubia posando su mano sobre su cabeza, estaba bastante herida y la sangre emanaba de su herida con más frecuencia.

-¡Mientes! El único rastro que yo detecte aquí es el de un zorro... ¿Adivina quién tiene ese sello aquí? - aclaraba Erena mirando de manera inquisitiva a Eri y esta solo frunció el ceño.

-no sé cómo... Pero... yo detecte el seguir de una serpiente...-Dijo Eri y bajo la cabeza pensativa, pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso y solo suspiro.

Erena sintió como su estómago se revolvió al escuchar "serpiente" eso le hizo sentir miedo y a la vez una negación enorme apareció en su cabeza, Eri mentía. ... estaba segura de ello y no se rendiría hasta demostrar la verdad.

Aunque una voz en el fondo de sí misma le decía que la opción de que su amada Hebi también podría ser la posible traidora y estaba en juego la confianza que le tenía puesta en la castaña de ojos violetas.

-¿Qué pretendes decirme, que Anju es la infiltrada? ¿Esa es tu manera de quitarte las sospechas de encima?- hablaba Erena con un necio pensar en que la castaña de ojos violetas no podía ser la Traidora. ... no ella... no la chica que amaba...

-¿Anju, Cuando me referí a ella? Erena, ella no es la única Hebi aquí, no será más bien que ¿estas encubriéndola?- ahora señalaba Eri a la Komodo que frunció el ceño

-No cubro a nadie... pero si te atreves a ponerte en contra de Anju sin saber las cosas... no te perdonare- hablaba Erena con más seriedad a la rusa, esta solo se erguía tambaleante con el fuerte golpe sangrante en su cabeza.

-¡No sirve de nada discutir ahora contigo! Esa traidora está escapando y se lo estamos permitiendo- dijo Eri ignorando a Erena y comenzando a correr, no fue hasta que vio un archivo más caer del bolsillo de Eri que se quedó mirándola.

"-ella tiene un archivo... ¡Me engaño!-"

Erena comenzó a seguir a Eri a gran velocidad, la rubia no paraba de correr e iba en dirección al patio principal, donde la mayoría de los Wild tomaban un descanso.

Erena tenía que atraparla o escaparía cobardemente.

La rubia era más veloz que ella y llego al patio en medio del lugar mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, Erena estaba próxima.

-¡Detengan a Ayase Eri!- grito Erena a los presentes que sin saber lo que ocurría buscaron con la mirada a Erena.

 _-¿A Ayase, por qué?-_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-¿Quién grita tanto?-_

Eso se preguntaba los Wild a los alrededores, Eri al escuchar eso se tensó rápidamente, debía dejar de lado lo que tenía en mente en ese momento y controlar la situación.

-¡Ayase Eri es quien dejo entrar a los invasores hace un mes, no la dejen escapar!- gritaba Erena señalando a Eri quien se llenó de pánico de inmediato, miro nerviosa a su alrededor y las miradas pronto se posaron en ella.

 _-Tu... por tu culpa se llevaron a China - chan y a Yukio-kun-_ exclamo una chica que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra la rusa que la esquivo de inmediato.

-¡No! ¡se equivocan, no soy la Traidora! - dijo en un intento inútil de defenderse pero su declaración sólo causó que más de uno fuese directo a atacarla.

Eri esquivo a varios, pero la punzante herida en su cabeza no le favoreció y fue sujetada por la espalda por dos chicos -¡Suéltenme!- les demandó Eri sin embargo no sirvió de nada, solo miro a su alrededor llena de pánico, su corazón latía atemorizado y su respiración estaba agitada.

 _-¿Qué hiciste con ellos?-_ pregunto un chico con seriedad.

 _-¡Mátenla! Solo es una asquerosa traidora-_ exclamo otra chica.

Un gran flasheo azul obscuro tras uno naranja se hizo presentes y un lobo negro junto a un oso pardo corría ante la multitud también.

.

Hanayo se había logrado mezclar entre los revoltosos Wild en un intento de llegar a Eri, olfateando la sangre de la rusa que ya desde hace un buen rato había comenzado a oler.

Un brazo con el saco color azul obscuro sumamente rasgado tenía la sangre de Eri en el, no cabía duda, para la Akita ese era el brazo de Eri, no dudo en tomarlo con su asicó y tratar de arrastrarlo fuera, con un gran esfuerzo, logró hacer sobresalir a Eri para verla, y lo que vio la enfureció. ..

 _-Esa Inu está ayudando a la Traidora. .-_

 _-Atrápenla también-_

Eso escucho Hanayo y comenzó a asustarse también puesto que ahora las furiosas miradas también eran para ella.

El perro Akita sólo trato de apresurarse hasta que un perro negro la embistió y rápido los golpes comenzaron a caerle también provocando un chillido de ella.

-Suelten a Kayo-chin y a Eri-chan - esa escalofriante voz entre aguda y grave hizo a algunos detenerse y mirar al híbrido felino que sin tentarse el corazón soltó zarpazos hiriendo a más de uno.

Nico también llegaba a la multitud entre mezclando sus golpes con puños y patadas, también resabia algunos golpes, pero eso le importaba poco puesto que al menos le quitaba a varios Wild de encima a Eri.

.

Umi con hábiles movimientos lograba esquivar y golpear a la vez a varios Wild así como Honoka técnicamente atropellaba a cualquiera a su paso y Kotori luchaba desde el aire logrando levantar con sus garras a algunos más para quitarle a Eri de encima.

.

Nozomi llegaba corriendo y miraba el alboroto de cerca, intrigada se percató que incluso sus amigas estaban entre la revuelta peleando y su corazón se aceleró con miedo.

Un rugido a sus espaldas la hizo girarse y vio a un tigre y a una pelirroja al lado de aquel tigre con respiración agitada.

-Maki-chan. ...Tsubasa-chan...¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Nozomi a ambos animales y tras un flasheo verde se dejaban ver ambas chicas.

-Erena me llamo... Están apaleado a la Traidora. ...- decía Tsubasa y Nozomi se extrañó de aquellas palabras.

-¿Y dónde está Ericchi?- pregunto la peli morada a ambas chicas y Maki la miro con seriedad.

-Según Erena... ella es la Traidora. ...- término por decir Maki y los ojos de Nozomi cambiaron de intriga a sorpresa.

-Ella...¡Ella no es la Traidora! !- les grito y rápido cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido. ... esa persona a la que apalean. ... era Eri...

Nozomi se giró para ver a la multitud, ahora entendía por qué sus amigas estaban interviniendo.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, ayúdenme a salvar a Ericchi- decía Nozomi a ambas chicas que solo se estremecieron al escuchar la evidente voz furiosa de Nozomi.

-Bien...- dijeron ambas felinas al mismo tiempo y corriendo entre la multitud se lanzaron al ataque.

Nozomi concentraba su energía, un aura morado la comenzaba a rodear y su respiración se agitaba, "-Si salvajes quieren comportarse... salvajes van a recibir un castigo-" pensó Nozomi, al abrir sus ojos estos brillaban y toda su energía estaba vibrante en su interior, centrando su objetivo se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia la multitud también.

Nozomi llena de ira comenzaba a abrirse paso golpeando a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino para llegar a Eri, cuando llegó casi al centro logró ver un conjunto de Wild en especial y ahí se dirigió.

- _Toujou está defendiendo a la presidenta-_

 _-Atrápenla también-_

Exclamaba algunos Wild y se abalanzaban contra Nozomi.

La peli morada era embestida por la espalda y en un hábil movimiento se giraba para recibir a quien la embestía con su rodilla, después un puño se impactaba contra su rostro aturdiéndola pero, recuperándose rápido, golpeó con su codo a aquel agresor, varios Wild más la atacaron y todos eran noqueados, no tenían oportunidad contra ella.

-Todos ustedes... van a pagar caro...- fue lo único que dijo tras depositar un poderoso golpe contra el costado de un Wild más causando que este callera y comenzará a retorcerse del dolor

La revuelta se intensificaba hasta que un disparo al aire hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco por el fuerte estruendo, la mirada de todos los Wild era dirigida ahora hacia la directora de la academia quien tenía un rifle de caza en sus manos y al lado de ella llegaba Erena también.

-la traidora. ... muéstrenmela, aquel que de un golpe más, responderá ante mí- Fueron las únicas palabras de Minami y los Wild se miraban unos a otros con duda.

Nozomi por su parte aprovecho la distracción de todos para abrirse paso entre los Wild y ahí, dos chicos sujetaban a Eri de un brazo cada uno, la rusa tenía su uniforme rasgado y el rostro bañado en sangre a tal grado de que sus dorados cabellos también se lucían manchados en varias partes.

-Malditos... ¡suéltenla!- le dijo empujándolos y una vez que soltaron a Eri, Nozomi la abrazo poniéndose de rodillas en el piso y con Eri entre sus brazos. Su corazón le dolió intensamente al ver el estado en que habían dejado a su amada amiga.

Minami estaba molesta por la actitud de sus estudiantes, pero no era momento para ello, la Traidora por fin había caído y era momento de hacerla hablar, por lo que camino hasta Eri y Nozomi mirando con seriedad a ambas.

-Toujou... hazte a un lado- ordenó Minami a Nozomi pero esta solo se aferró más a Eri.

-No...- fue su casi susurrante respuesta ante la petición de la directora que solo camino un par de pasos más frente a ella.

-Toujou...-trato de pedir de nueva cuenta pero la Tanuki no le permitió hablar.

-¡No!- volvió a exclamar aún más fuerte llena de ira, en su voz había resonando también un gruñido más. -No me importa si en su lugar debo ser castigada... no me importa tomar su lugar para seguir recibiendo la paliza que cobardemente le dieron todos... Ericchi...¡Ericchi no es la maldita traidora!- volvió a defender la peli morada a Eri que muy débil abría los ojos.

La rubia veía borroso, pero lograba identificar la silueta de quien la sostenía en brazos, nada más y nada menos que la chica que la hacía suspirar tantas veces al día, esa chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella aunque no le prestará la atención que ella deseaba, esa chica que había escrito su nombre en su corazón desde un año atrás y que había vuelto casi imposible que los pensamientos de la rubia no tuvieran que ver con ella, su amada Nozomi, la persona que incluso en ese momento no la abandono.

-Toujou, ¿Te das cuenta que defiendes a una sospechosa de traición? Eso me hace llegar a pensar que tu... También eres una traidora- hablaba Minami con seriedad mirando a ambas chicas y Nozomi sólo enfureció más.

-¡No! Esa infeliz de Erena... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado?- le reprochaba esta vez a la Komodo que la miro con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-caminaba al consejo y vi a un ser pequeño salir de ahí, lo seguí y a quien atrape fue a Ayase, No hace falta más explicaciones- afirmo Erena con completa seguridad ante todos.

-Ericchi me llamo, dijo que un sospechoso salía del consejo y lo siguió, este escapó por una ventana y me dijo que se dirigía rumbo a los bosques, entonces yo lo seguí mientras ella volvía al consejo a mirar los archivos faltantes... todo parecía bien con ella Hasta que alguien la atacó. ... y esa fuiste tú...- agregaba Nozomi explicando lo sucedido y Erena tenía que reconocer que ahora tenía más sentido sus palabras.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Porque Ayase no me lo dijo?- pregunto Erena una vez más dudando de lo que Nozomi le decía.

-¡Porque estaba hablando conmigo! ¡Todo estaba bien Hasta que la atacaste!- volvió a alzar la voz Nozomi y de su bolsillo saco dos archivos y los arrojó frente a Erena que la miro ahora con sorpresa. -ahí están dos de los archivos que recupere... la traidora pudo haberse llevado algunos archivos mas- dijo Nozomi dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia.

Está tenía una respiración relajada pero una expresión sumamente adolorida en su rostro posó su mano sobre la de Nozomi que al contacto miro con sorpresa a la rubia que le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa.

-Nozo...mi... Gra. ..Gracias...- fue el Susurro de Eri que lentamente cerró sus ojos, por fin perdía la conciencia en brazos de la peli morada que solo la abrazo con más anhelo sin dejar de ser cuidadosa.

-Perdón Ericchi... no llegue muy a tiempo para evitarte todo este dolor...- Susurro Nozomi a la rubia antes de mirar con seriedad a Erena y después a Minami de nuevo.

-En vez de intentar culpar a alguien sin hechos... ocúpese de sus alumnos... todos necesitan atención medica- término por decir Nozomi a la directora Minami que solo suspiro, lo sabía, Nozomi esta vez tenía la razón.

-Muy bien Toujou- dijo la directora haciendo una muy ligera reverencia en forma de disculpa. - ¡Todos a la sala de conferencias, recibirán atención médica ahí! Posteriormente irán a su dormitorio, mañana decidiré el castigo de todos... eso es todo - término por indicar Minami caminando lejos del campus.

Erena se quedó con la mirada baja... esto, aunque odiaba admitirlo, había sido su culpa, pero a pesar de todo, eso no era lo que más la frustraba, lo que más agobiaba su mente ahora era el hecho de que la que quedaba en la mira más vulnerable ahora... era Anju... la chica que desde años atras... había robado su corazón y la que no había estado en toda la revuelta.

-Tu Erena... te quiero en mi oficina ahora...- Fueron las palabras llenas de seriedad de Minami que paso justo al lado de la Komodo que solo agachó la cabeza y asintió siguiendo a la peli gris mayor.

.

Todas llegaban al lado de Nozomi y la peli morada las miro, todas y cada una con sonrisas compasivas en sus rostros.

Hanayo tenía el labio inferior partido así como sus ropas sucias y uno que otro raspón sobre sus brazos y rodillas.

Honoka estaba despeinada, uno de sus brazos había quedado inmóvil por una gran mordida en el que manchaba su uniforme con sangre.

Rin estaba sucia y tenía su uniforme ligeramente rasgado y un golpe notorio sobre su frente, pero estaba casi ilesa.

Nico tenía lo que parecía un zarpazo sobre su mejilla, brazo y su pierna derecha así como su nariz sangrante.

Kotori sólo tenía sus ropas desarregladas y una cortada sobre su rodilla mientras que Umi cojeaba por una abertura considerable sobre su pierna.

-No sabíamos lo que ocurría, Hanayo fue quien se dio cuenta- dijo Nico primeramente acercándose a Nozomi y ayudándola a levantar a Eri.

-Tratamos de ayudar, incluso esas dos- dijo Honoka señalando tras de ellas.

Ahí Tsubasa caminaba hacia ellas y una pelirroja caminaba en dirección contraria, retirándose.

Un par de miradas en especial la miraban, específicamente unos ojos marrones que denotaban preocupación y vergüenza a la vez, y un par más color carmín que denotaba intriga y curiosidad.

-Maki... ¡Espera!- se atrevió a llamarla primero Nico corriendo hasta ella, no parecía tener intención de detenerse a pesar de que la había llamado.

A Umi la tomó por sorpresa Nico, no esperaba que la primera en tomar la iniciativa de ir a por la pelirroja, seria precisamente Nico, alguien que en un pasado tubo demasiada fricciones con la Hyo que se alejaba. "-y encima de todo la llama por su nombre...-" pensó Umi mientras miraba, pero ¿Cómo es que ella le había costado tanto tratar de acercarse?... ¡Claro! Desde aquel día en el que Maki se había metido a su dormitorio atraída por sus hormonas, no se había atrevido a ver a la pelirroja otra vez.

-¡Maki estoy hablándote! - refunfuñar Nico hasta que se adelantó un poco más y la sujeto de la muñeca para retenerla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- fue la respuesta de Maki que no le dio la cara a Nico ni a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Estas bien? Nos apoyaste en esto y todas estamos algo heridas, así que deja de actuar como la fierita que eres y ven aquí, todas queremos agradecerte a ti y a Tsubasa- decía Nico con tanta familiaridad hacia la pelirroja que solo suspiro.

-Bien...- fue su única respuesta con un toque tímido, después de ello por fin dio la cara dejando ver un ojo morado y sangre en sus labios.

Las demás le dedicaron una sonrisa cuando Maki las miro, incluso Nozomi con quien en un pasado había tenido un par de fricciones también, eso causó en la Hyo una sensación de calidez, una sensación que no debía permitirse sentir en ese momento.

-Tsubasa-chan... Maki-chan... Gracias por ayudar a Ericchi...- agradeció Nozomi con una honesta sonrisa.

Tsubasa devolvió la sonrisa pero Maki sólo miro en dirección contraria con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No. ..no es nada, me gusta ayudar cuando se puede- eran las palabras de Tsubasa que se rascaba la mejilla apenada por el halago.

Maki sin embargo no dijo nada solo se mantuvo callada, fue en ese comentó en el que se percató de la presencia de Umi ahí que comenzó a querer irse, se sentía apenada con la Okami, y cada que la tenía cerca se ponía nerviosa por lo sucedido.

Un ligero agarre a su mano hizo que volviera a la realidad, esa era la mano de Nico quien la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Maki-chan, estas escuchando?- le pregunto la pelinegra a la pelirroja que sólo se aclaró la voz.

-S-si. ... estoy bien, so... solo es el golpe en mi ojo y mi labio...- respondió Maki con nervios en su voz.

-Primero que nada tenemos que llevar a Ericchi a que la atiendan, Honoka-chan también tiene muy herido su brazo- hablaba Nozomi volviendo su vista a la rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos, por alguna razón le irritaba la cercanía con la que Nico se dirigía hacia Maki, aunque no era la única, pues una peli azul miraba con ligero desagrado a Nico.

-Umi-chan... deberíamos ir a que te revisen también- decía Kotori a la morena que cambio su expresión seria al ver la amable sonrisa de Kotori.

-Yo estoy bien, tu deberías revisarte también, por cualquier cosa- respondía un poco más tranquila a Kotori que solo le sonreía con amabilidad mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la Okami mientras que la otra la dejaba descansar sobre su mano para ayudarla a andar sin cojear.

-Si... creo que Kotori-chan debería revisarse también- esta vez hablo Honoka mirando a la peli gris fingiendo normalidad, pero a cierta Tora no le pareció así.

-¿¡Honoka estas muy herida!?- exclamaba Tsubasa apresurándome a la castaña que solo rio.

-Sólo un poco pero estaré bien- fue la respuesta de Honoka que ahora le sonreía a Tsubasa.

-Bien, entonces vayamos juntas al auditorio, todas necesitamos atención ¿verdad?- Fueron las palabras de Nico que se encaminaba hacia enfrente no sin antes tirar de la mano de Maki que aún apenada la siguió.

-Si...ummm vamos- agregó Maki seguida de Nozomi que llevaba en brazos a Eri y justo al lado de ella venía Kotori ayudando a Umi que venía con una mirada pensativa.

.

.

.

El salón de conferencias estaba repleto de enfermeras especializadas en los Wild que curaban las heridas de todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque ellas exigían que se les proporcionarán habitaciones compartidas en la área de atención médica a los afectados para dar un mejor servicio, al final la directora Minami término accediendo dejando por grupos de 4 por cuarto, en uno de ellos en especial quedaron en cama Eri por sus diversas heridas y golpes, a su lado Umi por la gran abertura en su pierna, después Honoka por la casi fractura de su brazo y por ultimo Hanayo por los diversos golpes que recibió.

-Nozomi-chan ¿Te quedaras aquí? - pregunto Honoka a la Tanuki que asintió, ella se había quedado al lado de la cama de Eri, mirando a la rubia.

-Si, Ericchi me preocupa y si despierta y necesita algo, quiero ayudarla- término por decir Nozomi a la Kuma.

-Yo también me quedare aquí con Umi-chan y Honoka-chan- aclaraba Kotori sentada entre ambas camas y con una sonrisa.-Supongo que Rin-chan también se quedará aquí- hablo de nueva cuenta Kotori observando a la joven Neko abrazada a la Inu que sonreía con timidez.

-No me alejare de Kayo-chin hasta que pueda levantarse se su cama Nya- de manera dramática se abrazaba más Rin a Hanayo mientras decía aquellas palabras que hacían sonrojar a la oji gris.

-Bueno... supongo que les daremos su tiempo para que descansen, hoy fue un día muy agotador para todas- agregaba Tsubasa con una expresión agotada pero satisfecha. - vendré mañana a verte Kosaka-san- finalizaba con tono travieso Tsubasa eso último y salió de la habitación seguida de Maki y Nico.

-¡Nicocchi!...umm me gustaría que vinieras mañana a hacernos compañía a Ericchi y ...umm a mí- Pedía Nozomi a la pelinegra que la miro con sorpresa para después sonreírle.

-Claro, mañana vendré temprano a ver cómo están todas- aclaraba Nico despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

En ese momento Nozomi sonrió internamente pues aquella sonrisa de la pelinegra le daba tranquilidad.

.

Todo Otonokizaka estaba sumergido en completo silencio, ningún alma permanecía despierto, a excepción de una sola persona que caminaba con siguió por los pasillos en dirección a cierto cuarto en especial donde descansaban 4 chicas relevantes y fuertes junto a sus compañías que también eran fuertes, aquella chica entraba a la habitación con sigilo.

Era momento de aprovechar y acercarse a esa chica... la necesitaba a esa chica...

Umi descansaba plácidamente, el dolor en su pierna ya había desaparecido y le había dado paso a su descanso, aun sentía a Kotori tomando su mano. Pero todo cambio cuando sintió una pesadez a su alrededor, como si algo o alguien estuviera mirándola desde las sombras.

La peli azul, incómoda por la sensación abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con una silueta al lado de su cama, unos brillantes ojos violetas la miraban con detenimiento, lo que la sobresalto.

-..¿..Ma...Maki?...- le hablo a aquella silueta que poco a poco comenzaba a salir de entre las sombras.

Efectivamente, la chica que había rondado entre la obscuridad era nada más y nada menos que la pelirroja que la miraba con completa seriedad a pie de su cama al lado contrario de Kotori.

-¿Maki, pasa algo malo?- pregunto Umi escondiendo su evidente nerviosismo ante la mirada pacífica y seria de la pelirroja que lentamente se acercó.

-...Umi...-Susurro Maki inclinándose sobre la morena y la abrazo con calidez hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello de la peli azul que comenzó a ruborizarse con fuerza.

Maki no quería que Umi fuera distante, después de todo ella aprestaba mucho a la morena porque fue la única que la trato bien desde el comienzo, ella había sido la criatura que le había entregado su amistad a tal punto de llegar a confundirla.

Por su parte Umi sólo pudo sonrojarse en gran manera, no por ser abrazada, después de todo sus amigas lo hacían, lo que ocurría ahí era que su corazón se acelerara al ser abrazada por esa pelirroja, esa huraña chica que se ganó su cariño... y tal vez... algo más que eso.

-Lo siento mucho Umi... me es difícil ser quien soy... el simple hecho de no controlarme, de ser una primitiva más del montón. ... y pensar que a pesar de las veces que te e lastimado... aun sigues a mi lado... yo...- susurraba Maki entre el abrazo y Umi sólo se sorprendía de las palabras de la pelirroja, así como se mantenía nerviosa... -Yo te quiero Umi... Así que por favor... Perdóname, pero no te alejes de mi lado...-terminaba por decir Maki estrujando levemente más a la mayor que lentamente le devolvía el abrazo aferrándose también a la pantera.

-Está bien Maki... todos cometemos errores, es normal... yo, no podría odiarte, eres alguien muy especial pese a todo... yo...yo también te quiero Maki...- hablaba Umi y estrujaba también a la pelirroja.

Ambas se quedaron en esa posición un par de segundos más antes de que Umi notará el estado de Maki... asombrada se separó ligeramente de ella para notar el brillo rojizo que la rodeaba y como este se concentraba en su mayoría sobre su mano derecha, donde su sello permanecía.

Maki también se sorprendió al notar su cuerpo y miró a Umi con sorpresa.

 _-Estoy...-_

 _-ascendiendo de rango...-_

Ambas trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible a pesar de la abrumadora escena pues no querían despertar a las demás.

Pronto el brillo se disipó y Maki se sintió cuán fuerte corría la energía en su interior y la alegría comenzó a invadirla abrazándose de nueva cuenta a Umi que se sentía bastante bien, al fin había sido la causa de un ascenso de Maki, aunque no fue e de la manera que le hubiera gustado, no elegiría otro modo en que hubiera ocurrido.

-Maki... me alegro por ti- le Susurro Umi a la pelirroja que no podía evitar sonreír.

-Se siente tan bien...- contestó Maki separándose otra vez de Umi y mirándola.

En un momento sus miradas se quedaron mirando con un sentimiento incierto, en Umi apareció un sonrojo y en Maki un pensamiento incierto, una sensación indescifrable de la que no sabía que hacer realmente... Casi por inercia la distancia entre ambas comenzaba a reducirse lentamente, Umi dudaba hacerlo y Maki no sabía si quiera el por qué lo hacía sólo estaba ocurriendo.

.

 _"-Maki-chan... deja de gruñirme de esa manera... Tonta Tsundere...-"_

.

Esa voz aguda y suave cruzó por su mente de una manera fugas esa pelinegra que se apoderó de su mente un breve momento, esto la hizo separarse rápidamente de Umi. La mirada confundida de Maki permaneció mirando a la morena un par de segundos antes de que ella también reaccione.

-ummm Pe...Perdón Umi... tengo que volver a mi dormitorio...a...adiós que descanses...- Dijo Maki separándose de la mayor que solo la miro con un toque de decepción para después asentir en respuesta a Maki.

-Que...que descanses...-

.

.

.

Erena estaba mirando por su ventana, estaba confundida y molesta consigo misma, las cosas ese día no le habían marchado bien, incluso término siendo señalada por Nozomi como una incompetente y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Otonokizaka habían terminado en cama descansando de la horrible revuelta que se formó por un mal entendido.

-Anju... por favor... quiero creer en ti...- Susurro aun manteniendo su mirada hacia el obscuro campus, las palabras de Minami después de llevarla a su oficina la hicieron dudar sobre Muchas cosas y a su vez colocarla entre la espalda y la pared, es decir, hacerla dudar entre su deber y sus sentimientos..

.

 ** _~FLASH BACK~_**

.

Minami entró a su oficina con aparente normalidad, ahí Erena pudo ver una decoración fría y a su vez amenazante gracias a las constantes señales de armas colgadas en las paredes.

Minami sólo se acercó a uno de esos muros y colgó de vuelta el rifle de casa con el que había "puesto el orden" para después sentarse frente a su escritorio.

-Explícame ¿cómo mi presidenta del consejo término apaleada por toda la academia?- pregunto con seriedad a Erena que estaba frente al escritorio aún con la cabeza baja.

¿Cómo explicar la confusión? Es verdad no había nada que explicar, simplemente se había confundido y eso le había costado a más de uno, golpes que no deberían haber recibido, en especial a Ayase Eri que solo apareció en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado.

-Yo... juro que perseguía a la Traidora. ... yo...- hablo Erena con dificultad, no tenía cara para excusarse, pues no había manera de hacerlo.

-Erena... una equivocación la comete cualquiera, incluso yo misma puse el nombre de Ayase en la lista de sospechosas, pero creo en la palabra de Toujou, porque Hasta ahora nunca traicionó mi confianza, así que necesito saber ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así? - hablo con la misma seriedad de antes.

-Ayase... cuando descubrí que era ella me quede incrédula. .. pero ella argumento sobre seguir a alguien. ... hablo sobre una serpiente. ...-trato de explicar Erena pero la directora se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Y por qué no le creíste? ...Erena ¿a quién tratas de proteger?- argumento la peli gris y Erena sólo frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños.

-Anju no es una traidora...yo creo en ella...- Dijo Erena sin levantar la cabeza y la mujer sólo suspiro.

-Entiendo tu sentir Erena, pero no podemos arriesgar a la sociedad Wild por un sentimiento, aunque no hay nada seguro... 5/10 manos señalan a Anju, los sospechosos disminuyen y la verdad se asoma cada vez más, Erena... Tienes que estar preparada para la verdad... por más cruda que esta pueda ser...- término por decir Minami a Erena que solo levantó la mirada con tristeza.

-Directora... no quiero que llegue el día en que tenga que aceptar la verdad...-Susurro Erena apenas audible para ambas.

La mujer sólo se giró a ver a la chica decaída frente a ella y posó su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Ve a descansar... lo necesitas- finalizo la peli gris para después permitir que Erena se fuera.

.

 ** _~FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~_**

.

Un suspiro más resonó en la habitación, Erena no dejaba de pensar en Anju quien desde hace tres días no se había presentado al dormitorio.

-debo dormir... no sirve de nada pensar las cosas...- se dijo a sí misma retirándose de la ventana y caminando hacia su cama cuando escucho la cerradura de su puerta abrirse.

Rápido giro su rostro mirando hacia la entrada de su dormitorio y ahí unos ojos violetas la miraban entre la obscuridad, Erena se estremeció ligeramente para después mirar con más valor esos ojos. Pronto percibió aquel olor que era inconfundible a su nariz. Como ella esperaba esa silueta comenzaba a adentrarse a la poca iluminación de la habitación dando por fin la cara, ahí una castaña de cabellos ondulados se dejaba ver.

-Buenas noches Erena, ¿Tuviste un día duro?- Preguntaba Anju a la Komodo que la miraba con duda en su mirada.

-Lo tuve... fue realmente agotador y decepcionante...- Dijo Erena mientras caminaba en dirección hacia Anju.

La castaña de ojos violetas se sobresaltó ligeramente por la cercanía con la que la más alta se estaba acercando a ella y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de terminar por ser acorralada contra la pared por Erena que la miraba con intensidad.

-... y sin embargo... tu no estabas ahí para mí... ahí para hacer que los dedos dejarán de señalarte. ...- decía Erena recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Anju y tratando de no romperse frente a la chica que amaba.

Por su parte Anju comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa por lo que Erena estaba diciendo y por su cercanía.

-N...No se dé qué hablas... pero... lo siento, por dejarte sola estos últimos días. ...- se disculpaba Anju mirando en otra dirección lejos de la vista de Erena que solo apretó los puños contra la pared.

-Anju... si tú tienes algo que decirme... yo... yo te escucharé. ... y te apoyaré. .. Pero por favor... no digas que eres la Traidora. ...- Fueron las palabras de Erena que esta vez rodeo con sus brazos a Anju en un abrazo cosa que hizo sonrojar a la Hebi.

-De verdad... yo no... yo no sé de qué hablas...- Dijo Anju dándole un ligero empujón a Erena haciéndola separarse de ella y Erena sólo miro con duda a Anju que agachaba la mirada. -Perdón Erena. ... no de verdad...- Fueron las pocas palabras de la castaña antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Anju!- le grito Erena que quedo estupefacta, su corazón latía tan aceleradamente antes y ahora... Sentía como este cada vez era más lento, como si intentará detenerse.

-Anju... ¿Porque?...-

.

.

.

Nico se levantó temprano aquel día, quería ir a ver a Nozomi como lo había prometido, en su mente permaneció el cómo estarían pasando la noche todas. Pensó en comprar unas galletas para llevarles y saber si estaban mejor.

Al salir de su dormitorio todos los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, se podían ver algunos estudiantes andar por ahí pero no eran muchos.

Justo al doblar la esquina en el pasillo para llegar a la habitación donde sus amigas estaban, se encontró con la mirada violeta de cierta pelirroja que estaba por entrar a la misma habitación.

-Oh... Maki-chan ¿vienes a ver a Umi?- pregunto Nico a la pelirroja que se sonrojo ligeramente.

-No...yo solo. ...ummm venía a ver...ummm- se quedó suspensiva Maki para después mirar en otra dirección avergonzada.

-así que ¿No me equivoco? No eres honesta- decía la Usagi en forma de burla hacia la menor que solo frunció el ceño.

-Vamos sólo déjame en paz ¿Vas a entrar o no?- dijo Maki abriendo la puerta. Nico amaba ver esa reacción en la pelirroja, aunque una pequeña incomodidad apareció inconscientemente en ella y era el hecho de que Maki sólo estaba ahí por Umi.

Ambas entraban a la par por aquella puerta donde Eri y Nozomi eran las primeras en recibirlas.

-¡Eri!- eran las primeras palabras de Nico apresurándose hacia la cama donde Eri con varios raspones sobre su piel y vendas sobre sus brazos y un más sobre su cabeza, además de que sus labios estaban heridos también.

-Nico... hola- saludaba Eri con una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Es bueno que vinieras Nicocchi, Ericchi y yo estamos felices de verte- Fueron las palabras de Nozomi hacia Nico.

-Bueno me lo pediste muy insistente después de todo, además me preocupan- agregó Nico mirando hacia donde estaba sus otras amigas con su compañía, Maki ya se encontraba al lado de Umi, pero no vio a cierta peli gris.

-Umi... ¿Y Kotori, no se supone que se quedaría contigo?- pregunto Nico a la peli azul que suspiro.

-ella fue a comprar algo para que desayunemos- término por decir Umi a Nico para después volver su vista a Maki quien parecía feliz al lado de la morena hablando de cualquier cosa.

Su expresión cambio un poco, sabía que Umi y Maki eran cercanas pero... ¿Desde cuándo le causó irritación eso? Lo peor a sus ojos era que sabía perfectamente que su cara era mala para ocultar cuando estaba irritada por lo que se limitó a girarse de nueva cuenta con Nozomi y Eri.

-Bueno les traje galletas, pensé que Eri se sentiría mejor, además de que sé que a Nozomi le gustan mucho- agregó Nico tratando de evitar prestar atención a la conversación que esas dos chicas tenían conversando con Nozomi principalmente sin percatarse de la pronta incomodidad de cierta rubia.

-¿Nicocchi me trajo galletas? Qué lindo, ya te premiare después- dijo aquello Nozomi de manera traviesa a la pelinegra que por inercia y costumbre posó sus brazos contra su pecho.

-No quiero premios gracias... Además también son para las demás- decía Nico con un toque nervioso al pensar en lo que la peli morada podría referirse.

-que va, solo disfruto de jugar con Nicocchi- dijo Nozomi pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Nico que solo se sobresaltó.

-Tus juegos no me gustan-

 _"-ya deténganse-"_

-oh vamos Nicocchi sólo estoy bromeando-

 _"-No te acerques más a ella Nozomi...-"_

-Bien solo puedes abrazarme un poco...-

-¡Yey! Nicocchi es tan pequeña-

 _"-ya basta...¡ya basta!-"_

-¡Hey Nozomi cuida tus manos!-

Eri se puso de pie rápidamente cosa que sorprendió a todas, ayer ni si quiera pudo moverse y ahora de la nada se ponía de pie cosa que hizo que Nozomi soltará de inmediato el abrazo de Nico para sostener a Eri.

-Ericchi, no puedes ponerte de pie así, estas completamente herida y te puede doler mucho, así que mejor ven y...- trato de advertir Nozomi a la Kitsune pero antes de siquiera tocarla, la rubia le dio un empujón a su mano y paso sostenida de un bastón al lado de la peli morada.

-Necesito aire fresco, así que déjenme sola- dijo aquello saliendo con dificultad del cuarto, Nozomi trato de ir tras ella, pero el entrar de Kotori a la habitación la detuvo.

-¿Porque Eri-chan salió así de la habitación? - pregunto Kotori a Nozomi que solo la miro incrédula.

-No se... pero... no puedo dejarla irse así, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Nozomi saliendo del lugar apresurada dejando a varias confundidas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Umi a lo que Nico solo negó.

-No lo sé. ... su... supongo que deberíamos dejarlas descansar- dijo esta vez Kotori confundida.

-Bueno... eso creo, aprovechando que no habrá clases por el incidente de ayer quería ver si Maki-chan quiere acompañarme al centro, quisiera traer algo para cocinar algo rico para ustedes- agregaba Nico sin tomar le importancia al asunto.

-¿Eh, yo?- pregunto Maki dudosa retirando toda su atención de la morena que se molestó.

-Sí, deberíamos conocernos ¿recuerdas?- dijo animada Nico, coso si el momento de hace unos segundos atrás con Nozomi y Eri no hubiera ocurrido. - Es más, vayamos ahora mismo, hay mucho que hacer- decía Nico con su normal alegría.

-No pueden salir, necesitan permiso de la directora- dijo Umi sujetando levemente la mano de Maki, cosa que esta noto y se ruborizó levemente, el contacto de Umi la ponía nerviosa.

Ahora Kotori noto la manera en que la expresión de Umi cambio a tal punto de que esa mirada normalmente fingida no le hacía creer que esa fuera la razón del por qué Umi no dejaba ir a la pelirroja y mayor aún el hecho de haber aferrado más su agarre a la muñeca de la Hyo.

"- lo que voy a ser es tan egoísta. ... yo... quiero a Umi-chan, y quiero que... hoy solo ría conmigo...-" pensó Kotori y con ligera timidez miro ahora a Nico.

-Ni...Nico-chan, puedo conseguirte dos pases de salida... después de todo la directora es mi madre... estoy segura que no me los tardará y tratándose de ti y Maki-chan, seguro accede...- Dijo Kotori a lo que Nico se alegró contrario de Umi que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Fabuloso Kotori ya verán que lo que prepare será exquisito, bien Maki-chan vamos a prepararnos- con pasó entusiasmado Nico tomó de la muñeca a Maki y tiro de ella para que la Hyo se levantará cosa que ocurrió.

Sin embargo algo le impidió seguir y tras detenerse un gruñido con tono feroz salió de los labios de Umi, esta había sujetado de la otra mano a Maki para impedir que Nico se la llevara, tal vez fue solo el instinto... tal vez fue su corazón, pero de algo estaba segura, en ese momento la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas estaban sobre ella, incluso la de Maki.

-.¿...Umi?- Maki se atrevió a romper con el silencio mirando aún sorprendida a Umi.

-yo... umm lo siento... Vete con Nico... y... que se diviertan...- Dijo Umi fingiendo que nada pasaba pero era evidente la vergüenza y la irritación en ella, aunque la Hyo ni lo noto, a diferencia de Nico.

-Lo siento Umi... ¿Quieres que Maki se quede contigo?- pregunto Nico sin pensar y la morena sólo desvío la mirada en otra dirección.

-No.. está bien que ella te acompañe, yo esperare aquí. ..- Dijo agachando la mirada ligeramente y la duda aún permaneció en ella.

-Bi...bien... entonces... te veo más tarde Umi- término por despedirse Maki y sin recelo alguno se sano del agarre de Umi y salió de la habitación con Nico dejando a una peli azul cabizbaja quien a su vez causó tristeza en cierta peli gris que... no noto para nada la mirada triste e impotente de cierta Kuma que recién había despertado para ver lo sucedido.

"-¿Porque duele?-" pensaron a la vez aquellas tres chicas, ajenas a los sentimientos de esa persona especial.

.

Nico caminaba por los pasillos junto a la pelirroja, esa manera en la que había actuado Umi la hizo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. .. Umi estaba enamorada de Maki y esta posiblemente también o ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la morena y solo se dejaba llevar.

¿Sería buena idea preguntárselo a Maki? No estaba segura, pero si lo hacía y la pelirroja lo negaba o lo afirmaba no sería un problema, la simple reacción de la pelirroja bastaría para darse cuenta de si correspondía a Umi o no.

-Oye Maki... yo quería preguntarte algo...- Dijo Nico sin dejar de caminar a la par de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es?- respondió Maki con tono aburrido mientras miraba por la gran ventana del pasillo.

-a ti... ¿Te gusta Umi?- dejo salir aquello y Maki sólo se detuvo en seco para mirar a la mayor con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-...¿Umi...?...- fue lo que Maki dijo, aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Nico pero esa mirada carmín la hizo callar.

Su estómago empezó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su interior y a parte de los nervios algo más sentía, algo que nunca le había sucedido por si solo como en ese momento, al ver esa mirada carmín que desde siempre le pareció muy dulce... lo que acababa de experimentar era un acelerado palpitar al perderse en ese rojo color que la miraba con Curiosa pureza...

-yo... no lo sé... acabo de dudarlo...- aclaraba Maki aquello haciendo que Nico no entendiera eso y posara sus manos sobre su cadera de manera reprochante.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Qué te a echo dudarlo?- pregunto Nico con su típico tono molesto a la pelirroja, a esta le aumento el sonrojo antes de dar una respuesta clara...

-lo dude... justo en el momento en que te mire a los ojos...-

.

.

.

En los profundos bosques entre las ruinas donde aquella organización contra los Wild se escondía y operaba en secreto, una mujer alta se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de su oficina, mirando su escritorio con melancolía mientras miraba un listón color verde entre sus manos.

.

 _"-Eres lo más preciado que tengo...por ello... no soportaría verte morir...-"_

 _"-¡¿Porque lo hiciste!?... yo... no quiero vivir si eso significa hacerlo sin ti...-_

 _"-Todo estará bien... Algún día. ... volveremos a encontrarnos... Hasta entonces... cuida mi sello... por lo más precio que tengas... mi amor por ti...-"_

 _"-Te encontrare... no importa lo que tenga que hacer... Volveremos a encontrarnos..."_

 _._

La mujer abrió los ojos rápidamente y por inercia miro su clavícula, ahí estaba el sello de un ave y con ello suspiro, siempre que lo miraba recordaba a la persona que había muerto por ella... persona que a pesar de encontrar... no sabría si quiera quien era ella y eso le dolía. ..

-Han pasado 100 años... y aun no te encuentro...- Susurro la mujer mirando entre sus manos un listón color verde.

-Pero no importa... No me rendiré. ...lograré encontrarte, aun si debo consumir todos los sellos de esos Wild para seguir viviendo...-

Un abrir de una puerta se escuchó, eran dos hombres trajeados de negro con la pequeña insignia "R" color rojo sobre su saco.

-Mi señora Red, acá vamos de extraer el ultimo sello, aquí se lo proporcionamos-

-Excelente, llamen a West, necesito nuevos sellos...-

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Siguen dudando quien es la culpable o ya lo descubrieron? :v**

 **hasta la próxima actualización y buenas noches :3**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Esa es tu sonrisa?

**buenas tardes lectores pues primeramente lamento no haber subido ayer ya que no estan en servicio los internet por aca gracias a que acaba de comenzar la temporada de vacaciones y pues fue un lio total, en fin aqui les dejo este cap que espero y les guste :3 sin mas que decir me retiro por el momento y que tengan un excelente dia.**

 **no olviden visitarme en mi pagina de facebook paralos que desconoscan, se encuentra en mi biografia de fanfiction :3 ahora si me retiro.  
**

* * *

La mirada de Nico se abrió con completa sorpresa, aquello no lo espero y encima de todo la manera tan natural con la que la Hyo había dicho aquello la hizo sentir como su corazón se descontrolo, así como sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo en signo de sentirse halagada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Parpadeo un par de veces mirando fijamente aquéllos orbes violetas antes de dignarse a hablar al respecto.

-¿Qué...que acabas de decir?- pregunto Nico por fin a la pelirroja que parecía cero afectada por el momento.

-que no se si amo a Umi...- agregó Maki y Nico sólo la miro un momento más antes de refutar.

-No eso no ¡Lo último que dijiste!- aclaró Nico aún ruborizada y Maki sólo pensó un momento.

-¿Lo dude cuando mire tus ojos? - dijo Maki sin preocupación alguna, por su parte cierta pelinegra se volvió a ruborizar ante aquella mención.

-Si... e...eso...¿po...porque lo dudaste? ...- se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra.

Podía observar en la pelirroja una mirada incierta, como si tratase de descifrar lo que en esos orbes violetas había, pero solo lograba agitar su corazón y sentir como sus emociones se descontrolaban ante aquella chica que últimamente le causaba sensaciones extrañas.

-No lo sé, solo mire y me perdí en ese rojo color tuyo, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación o este por enfermarme- aclaraba sin mucho interés Maki volviendo su vista al cristal y comenzando a caminar nuevamente dejando a una alborotada Nico.

-Tonta... no deberías decir eso...- Susurro Nico mirando a la pelirroja seguir y dando un suspiro continúo su trayecto.

"-No sé qué es esto que siento, me preocupa que sea lo que pienso, porque ¿Cómo la gran Nico pueda empezar a perder los pensamientos importantes para que una idiota Tsundere violenta comience a apoderarse de ellos? No puedo permitir eso, además ella... quiera aceptarlo o no... Aun cuando lo niegue... Ama a Umi...-"

-andando, tenemos que ir por el permiso de la directora ¿recuerdas?- agregó Maki sin tomar importancia al asunto.

Aquello paso por la cabeza de Nico que solo suspiro con un toque desganado para después apresurarse a alcanzar a la pelirroja que salía del pasillo a las oficinas.

.

.

.

Kotori terminaba de enviar un mensaje a su madre por el que avisaba de los dos permisos que sus amigas pronto irían a pedir, a lo que su madre simplemente respondió con un "de acuerdo" esto para después mirar a cierta Okami.

-Umi-chan...- Susurro Kotori para la peli azul que estaba con la cabeza baja en la cama de al lado, está apretaba fuerte sus puños.

¿Porque reaccionar así? Maki era una muy buena amiga de ella, pero llegar a tal grado de comportarse posesiva por ella era algo que le costaba entender. Tal vez era una mala treta de su sello, después de todo el lobo protege a todo aquel que sea parte de su manada y a quien considere familia, pero... ¿No consideraba familia también a Nico? Entonces ¿por qué le ocurría aquello?

La frustración era parte de su ser en ese momento que no se percató del llamado de la peli gris hace un momento.

-¡Umi-chan!- volvió a insistir Kotori a la Okami que levantando la cabeza la miro con sorpresa.

-Kotori... ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Umi algo sobresaltada y causando que Kotori sólo suspirara.

-Nada Umi-chan, solo... estoy notando que estas distraída y desganada desde que ella se fue con Nico-chan- decía Kotori fingiendo una sonrisa para aquella morena que tras la mención de lo sucedido se ruborizó levemente.

-N...no es eso, s..so...solo me preocupa Maki, ella a pesar de haberse convertido en un rango 3 sigue siendo Nighmare... . Nico también, no deberían salir al exterior- se excusó Umi, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón por la cual actuó así.

-oh...ya veo, si ese es el caso, descuida Umi-chan, ambas parecen controlarse mejor, ten confianza en que estarán bien, Nico-chan cuidará muy bien de Maki-chan y...- trataba de animar Kotori pero Umi la irrumpió con un hablar fuerte y a la vez suplicante.

-¡No me digas eso por favor!...Kotori. ... por lo que más quieras, no me hables de ellas dos- dijo Umi y Kotori sólo bajo la mirada entendiendo lo que pasaba con Umi.

-¡Oye, no le hables así a Kotori-chan! Ella solo intenta animarte y ¿así se lo agradeces?- esta fue la voz de Honoka que sonaba molesta contra la morena que miro a la Kuma al otro extremo de la habitación.

-No me grites ¿Porque te exaltas si sigo igual que siempre?- aquello lo dijo Umi mirando con irritación a la castaña. Kotori sólo se vio nerviosa ante la mirada irritada que sus dos amigas se daban.

-No, tu no eres una idiota y justo ahora te comportas como una. Kotori-chan y las demás no tenemos culpa en que no puedas hacer que Maki-chan te note como tanto quieres- aquello lo dijo Honoka haciendo que Umi callará un momento para después sentir como su sangre hervía ferozmente en su interior.

-Tu... no tienes derecho a hablar sobre ello Honoka- dijo Umi casi en un Susurro, pero aun audible para las otras dos. - tu que ni si quiera te has esforzado por resolver tus propios asuntos con respecto a Ko...- Justo antes de que Umi diera el contraataque verbal, Honoka emitió un rugido digno de un gran oso opacado así, lo que Umi estaría por decir.

-¡Cállate!...¡Tú de verdad eres una bestia cuando te enfadas!... no te importa herir a los tuyos con el fin de sentirte bien contigo misma- decía Honoka poniéndose de pie y zafándose del aparato que sostenía su brazo vendado. -eres una deshonra para los Okami con un comportamiento tan egoísta...- Fueron palabras de Honoka apresurándose a salir de la habitación y Kotori solo se quedó confundida por la escena y la conmoción del momento.

-Honoka-chan...- Susurro Kotori poniéndose de pie y mirando la puerta por donde recientemente la Kuma había salido.

Umi se sintió terrible con aquello, estaba siendo débil y a la vez estaba siendo el descaro de su sello, pero ¿Cómo era posible que un sentimiento le provoque tantos problemas?

Eso pensó sin tener en cuenta que el mismo sentimiento tenían aquellas dos chicas que también entraban en conflicto por culpa de eso.

-Kotori... ve con ella... tal vez, sea lo mejor ahora- Pidió Umi a Kotori y esta solo miro preocupada a la morena.

-Pero... y tu...- hablo la peli gris preocupada e insegura, Umi sólo le sonrió débil mente para continuar hablando.

-Yo estaré bien- término con esas palabras volviendo a recostarse.

-Bien...- finalizo también Kotori saliendo de la habitación apresura en busca de Honoka quien no había de estar tan lejos.

.

Honoka llegó hasta uno de los largos pasillos de la academia mirando furiosa hacia la ventana, ahí muy pocos Wild estaban fuera en el campus con normalidad.

-No sirve de nada, no soy rival para Umi-chan...- Dijo aquello para si misma mientras continuaba caminando.

-Kotori-chan...¿Porque tu mirar es para ella?... y no para mí...- Susurro de nueva cuenta en soledad recargando su frente contra uno de los vidrios de la ventana con completo cansancio y dando un fuerte suspiro que empañaba aquel cristal.

Kotori llegaba apresurada a aquel pasillo y casi a final de este logro ver a cierta castaña con la frente recargada contra uno de los cristales de una de las ventanas mirando triste hacia los jardines del campus. Eso la alivio pues pensó que Honoka haría como siempre acostumbraba cuando se encontraba mal, y eso era comenzar a comer como si no hubiese mañana, pero para gran alivio sólo estaba ahí parada contra una de las ventanas.

-Honoka-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto acercándose a la Kuma que sobresaltando se la volteo a ver.

-Kotori-chan- se escapó de sus labios el nombre de la Washy que le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa.

-Lamento lo de hace un momento, Umi-chan me preocupa y solo termine haciéndolas pelear por mi torpeza- se disculpaba Kotori con la castaña que rápido se acercó.

-¡Eso no es verdad!...yo, le hable así a Umi-chan porque me molesto la manera en que te contesto a pesar de que intentabas animarla- dijo Honoka a la de ojos miel con tono expectante para decir lo último con un tono más tímido, incluso desvío La mirada en otra dirección, evitando la profunda mirada de la más joven.

\- No era necesario que te preocuparas tanto por mi Honoka-chan- decía Kotori con tono amable a la castaña.

-¡Si lo hago!...yo no quiero que nadie lastime a Kotori-chan...por qué...- hablo exasperada la Kuma comenzando a meter curiosidad en la de ojos miel.

Kotori miro el rostro ruborizado de Honoka que se quedaba con un semblante sospechoso y a la vez tímido, ese semblante muy cómo común en ella que intrigaba más a la peli gris frente a ella.

Más expuesta no se podía sentir y la ansiedad la invadía poco a poco, al grado de querer lanzarse sobre la Washy y abrazarla.

-¿Por qué...?- insistió Kotori en saber la respuesta, Honoka la miro un largo momento para después respirar hondo.

Lentamente tomó entre sus manos las de Kotori sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-Por qué... te quiero- confesaba por fin Honoka mirando con un temeroso sentimiento esos ojos color miel de Kotori que quedo completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Honoka-chan... ¿Me quieres?...- aquello más que pregunta a Honoka, parecía que Kotori se lo preguntaba a sí misma.

 _"-yo quiero a Umi-chan, de eso estoy segura, no es mi instinto, es mi corazón... pero Umi-chan ama a Maki-chan... y probablemente ella también corresponda... ¿Debo resignarme a que no podre estar con ella?...-"_ eso lo pensó Kotori aún sin responder le nada a la Kuma que comenzaba a desbordar nerviosismo de la situación.

-Está bien si Kotori-chan no me quiere... lo sé, sé que no puedes decir lo mismo...- hablaba Honoka rompiendo con el silencio del momento. - será mejor que me vaya- dijo desganada dispuesta a soltar las manos de Kotori, no fue hasta que un agarre la retuvo, esa fue Kotori que la miraba de una manera incierta.

-Honoka-chan... ummm... po...podemos intentarlo...- aclaró Kotori a la castaña que solo se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-Kotori-chan ¿Hablas Enserio? - la voz de Honoka sonaba incrédula ante la propuesta de Kotori que esta última sólo respiro hondo otra vez para después sonreír.

-Podemos, Honoka-chan, tal vez... tal vez logremos sacar esto adelante, quiero intentarlo...- Fueron las palabras de Kotori que hicieron que Honoka casi explotará de felicidad ahí mismo.

-¡Kotori-chan!... yo no te defraudare, daré lo mejor- aclaró Honoka abrazándose por fin a la cabellos grises que devolvió el afecto con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _"-ojala... me llegue a enamorar de ti Honoka-chan, y olvidar este dolor-"_

.

.

.

Nozomi camino lo más rápido posible siguiendo ese olor tan particular y familiar que se mezclaba con fármacos y sangre, ese era el actual olor corporal de Eri que a pesar de estar tan herida, se había movido lo suficientemente rápido para perder a la Tanuki que la buscaba con ansiedad.

Ya la había buscado por casi todo el edificio y nada, no fue hasta que se le vino en mente el lugar preferido de la rusa. El consejo estudiantil.

Tras emprender su camino hacia aquel salón, por fin llega va entrando con cautelo por aquella puerta, un gran alivio la invadió al ver a la rubia sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared.

-Ericchi...- la llamo Nozomi y aquella rusa sólo la miro de reojo para después volver a ver el piso.

Nozomi con andar lento camino hasta ella, y al llegar, se puso de cuclillas quedando de frente a la rusa que miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, ahí Nozomi noto que la venda en la cabeza de la rubia se había manchado de sangre, posiblemente alguno de los puntos que le habían puesto, se había abierto de nuevo.

-Eres tan testaruda- dijo Nozomi a Eri que no reaccionó de ninguna manera, solo permaneció ahí, desganada y molesta.

Nozomi dirigió con sumo cuidado sus manos a la venda manchada de Eri para revisar los puntos que había bajo ella, la rusa sin quejarse se lo permitió.

Cuando Nozomi logró quitar la venda se percató del pequeño punto que se había roto y había provocado el sangrado.

-Aun cuando uno intenta protegerte sólo haces lo que quieres- eso lo dijo Nozomi sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando los rastros de sangre en la Cabeza de Eri.

-Puedo marcharme cuando quiera si estoy incómoda...- por fin hablaba Eri y Nozomi sólo suspiro.

-Aun no entiendo bien que paso, pero, aquello que te incomode, puedes decírmelo, somos amigas ¿No?- decía eso Nozomi sin tomar en cuenta el punto de vista de la rubia.

"Amigas" esa palabra la detestaba si provenía de los labios de Nozomi, más aún todavía si la peli morada se refería a ellas dos ¿Tenía algo en contra de ello? No realmente, simplemente sus sentimientos hacia Nozomi era lo que la hacía detestar esa palabra.

-Si... solo amigas, solo eso podemos ser- respondía Eri en voz baja mirando aún el suelo.

-¿No somos amigas? Eres muy cruel Ericchi- decía aquello en un intento de alivianar el momento.

-Ahí vas a bromear con esto- fue la respuesta de Eri que solo daba un suspiro resignado.

-Ericchi... ¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora?- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia que por primera vez levantó la cabeza para mirar a la mayor.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento.

Ese sentimiento dentro de ellas, una consiente de el, la otra no mucho, pero vivía en ambas, esa era la verdad que se podía ver a simples kilómetros.

-¿Qué pienso ahora?... pienso que eres una abusona que le gusta burlarse de los demás, pero también pienso que si estoy por caer al precipicio... puedo tomar tu mano con la completa certeza de que me levantará... eso pienso- dijo Eri mirando con intensidad esos ojos turquesa que resaltaron más al tener un rubor justo abajo de ellos.

-¿A que vino eso Ericchi?- pregunto Nozomi sonriendo con timidez. - ¿Acaso quieres avergonzarme?-

-Para nada, lo único que quiero es no querer matar a Nico cada que te veo con ella- aquello salió casi inconscientemente de la rubia que tras percatarse de lo que se le había escapado se cubrió la boca.

-¿Matar a Nicocchi? Pero que...- hablo Nozomi desconcertada para después sonreír con picardía y mirar a la rubia más de cerca una vez que había terminado de limpiar y volver a poner la venta en la herida de Eri. -¿Estas celosa?-

Eri sintió como un balde de agua fría al escuchar eso "celos" aunque se lo negó a sí misma, la mayor había dado en el blanco, pues eso exactamente la llevo a abandonar el cuarto en el que era atendida, los celos.

-Si estaba celosa ¿Que con eso?- dijo de nueva cuenta inconscientemente y volviendo a cubrir su boca con sorpresa.

Por su parte Nozomi al escuchar eso sintió un cosquilleo estomacal azotarla para después sentir el rubor comenzar a subir cada vez más.

-Tonta...¡Ericchi tonta!- se quejó Nozomi cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Tonta?... oye, soy honesta- se quejó también Eri, sin embargo un satisfactorio sentir la comenzó a rodear.

-No puedes decir eso así como si nada...- volvía a quejarse Nozomi mirando por fin a la rusa.

-Entonces... solo quiero pedirte algo Nozomi- Pidió Eri con un semblante más serio a la mayor que aun cubriendo su rostro, exceptuando sus ojos, asintió para la rubia.

-Por favor, aunque ames a Nico..., no lo demuestres frente a mí, por que... eso me lastima...-

-Ericchi...-

-No me mires así, solo prométemelo-

-Bien... te lo prometo...-

-gracias Nozomi-

.

.

.

Maki estaba nerviosa, miraba alrededor como si realmente fuese un animal enjaulado a los humanos que pasaban a su lado con completa normalidad. Así es, estaban en la ciudad más importante de Tokio, donde Nico la había llevado de compras después de obtener el permiso de la directora gracias a Kotori.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no miraba la ciudad de esa manera, años se podría decir, y su sello se encontraba inquieto al estar rodeada de tanta gente, pues, los Wild no eran bien vistos por la mayoría, a menos que fuesen Wild calificados para estar entre la sociedad.

Un paso en falso, un error y podrían atraparla, e incluso cazarla junto a la pelinegra que parecía completamente calmada caminando a la par de ella mirando con fascinación las tiendas de moda, las cuales eran Muchas y muy extravagantes.

-Mira Maki-chan, por aquí parece que hay algo que podamos comprar para lo que preparare- decía Nico tirando ligeramente del brazo de la pelirroja que solo dejo salir un bufido. - Ugh Maki-chan, eso no sonó nada femenino- decía Nico a la pelirroja.

-déjame en paz, mejor dicho ¿No llevamos Muchas cosas ya? No quiero volver tarde a la academia y todos estos humanos me ponen nerviosa, no quiero que mi sello se inquiete mas- decía Maki con algo de cansancio, por alguna extraña razón venía cargando varias bolsas y la mayor mantenía su encanto sin llevar nada.

-Bueno si tenemos mucho, pero aún falta algo de soya, además quiero disfrutar que pudimos venir, quisiera comprar unas crepas y seguir paseando- el entusiasmo en Nico no cesaba y cierta oji violeta comenzaba a irritarse emitiendo un extraño ronroneo agresivo.

-Con un demonio, solo apresúrate y larguémonos- dijo Maki irritada y la Usagi sólo rió. -Si sigues burlándote de mi voy a morderte- amenazó por segunda vez en la tarde la pelirroja.

Esa intimidante mirada violeta por poco intimida a Nico, pero un claro gruñido estomacal proveniente de Maki la hizo sonreír con picardía otra vez.

-esa berreta felina me parece adorable ¿Gatito tiene hambre ya no es así?- se burló Nico, la pelirroja sólo miro apenada en otra dirección. - oh pequeña Tsundere ¿Quién pensaría que la temida Nishikino Maki de Otonokizaka resultaría tan tierna?- volvía a molestar Nico a la menor que esta vez emitió un gruñido más fuerte y amenazante.

-¡Si, muero de hambre! Así que escúchame pequeña rata, si sigues burlándote de mi ¡Tú serás el almuerzo!- tercera amenaza de la tarde, dicha por la pelirroja que frunció el ceño y Nico sólo reía.

-¿Rata? Jum! Esta rata es tres rangos mejor que tu- se jactaba Nico esperando una queja más de la menor pero al no escuchar nada la miro, ahí vio a una pelirroja pensativa.

-yo... ayer por la madrugada evolucione...soy rango 3 - confesó Maki haciendo que Nico se sorprendiera.

-¿Es Enserio? ¡Yo tarde casi un año en pasar de rango 4 a 5!...que injusta es la vida- se quejaba Nico y ahora era el turno de Maki para reír.

-Bueno, si... Así que pequeño conejillo, no soy el gatito tonto que piensas...y recuerda... Los felinos comen roedores- finalizo Maki con voz cantarina y restregando su mano contra el hombro de Nico que con un ceño fruncido y un sonrojo miraba a la pelirroja.

Las burlas acabaron cuando el insistente gruñido estomacal de la joven Nishikino hizo presencia.

-Umm bueno, ¿Que haremos con mi problema estomacal?- pregunto a Nico poniéndose más sería y apenada.

-Bueno... sé que no lo tenemos permitido pero... Mi familia vive cerca... tal vez... podamos ir ahí - Proponía Nico con una tímida sonrisa.

Maki no pudo evitar recordar lo que Nico le había dicho sobre su padre, eso solo la hizo estremecerse y pensar detenidamente si eso era la mejor idea, además, como la mayor había dicho, no se permitían la visita a familiares a menos que se sacará cita antes, aunque... También tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a esas personas.

-...¡Mamá cocina muy bien! Además no los e visto desde que me enviaron a la academia a los 12 años, mama me contó que tengo otro hermanito y quisiera conocerlo, ¡Y ver a mis hermanitas! Seguro son muy lindas- Maki no había notado en que momento Nico se había puesto a alardear sobre su familia, le causó ternura aquello por lo que solo suspiro y le sonrió a la pelinegra.

-Ya cállate, solo vamos de una buena vez, pero hay que tener cuidado ¿Está bien?- esto lo decía Maki a la pelinegra a la cual le comenzaron a brillar los ojos.

-¡Yey! Maki-chan conocerá a la familia de Nico nii- decía con voz cantaría apresurándose a caminar.

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona? Ah~ bueno ¿Que más da?- se resignó Maki viendo como la pelinegra le tomaba la delantera, debía admitirlo, le parecía adorable.

.

Un camino corto fue el que recorrieron ambas, Maki a cada momento miraba de reojo la expresión en el rostro de Nico, esa cara era de entusiasmo y felicidad, eso lo hacía feliz por alguna extraña razón y más que eso...

Sentía una extraña calidez en su interior, como si esa alegre mirada carmín le reconfortara lo suficiente para traerle paz también y a su vez ser contagiada por esa emoción.

Maki Estuvo prestándole tanta atención a la mayor que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahí estaban ya, frente a la puerta de lo que parecía un apartamento. Fue ahí cuando los nervios la comenzaron a invadir.

-Bien, es hora de entrar- dijo aquello Nico abriendo la puerta con completa normalidad.

Una vez la abrió ambas chicas entraron, no parecía haber nadie de no ser por que al entrar a la sala, una pequeña pelinegra de camisa blanca y falda larga estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mirando televisión.

-¿Kokoro, Eres tu?- Nico camino más cerca llamando a la niña que al voltear dejaba a la vista un rostro sumamente similar al de su hermana mayor.

-Nico-Onechan...- hablo la pequeña mirando con completa sorpresa a la pelinegra mayor y poniéndose lentamente de pie, poco a poco la expresión sorprendida cambiaba a una sonrisa. -¡Nico-Onechan!- exclamo una vez más la pequeña corriendo hacia su hermana y abrazándola fuertemente.

Maki era testigo de ello, ese momento en el que ambas pelinegras se abrazaban con completo amor.

-Kokoro, haces mucho ruido, ¿Que se supone que...?- entraba a la sala otra chica hablando, un poco más pequeña que la primera y esta era castaña, su diálogo seso al ver a Nico ahí inclinada abrazando a la pelinegra más pequeña. - Onne-chan... ¡es Nico-Onechan!- exclamo también corriendo y uniéndose al abrazo.

-Kokoro, Cocoa... Las extrañe mucho- dijo aquello Nico abrazando a sus dos hermanas pequeñas, sus ojos se habían puesto cristalinos ante el abrazo tan bien correspondido de sus hermanas.

-También te extrañamos mucho Nico-Onechan, Mamá estará muy feliz de verte- aquello se lo decía Kokoro a su hermana que solo suspiro separándose de ellas.

Nico casi olvida que venía en compañía de alguien de no ser por sus hermanas que pasaron de mirarla a ella, a mirar a su acompañante que se notaba nerviosa otra vez.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, ella es Nishikino Maki, una amiga y compañera de Otonokizaka- la presentaba Nico a sus hermanas y la pelirroja sólo se puso más rígida.

-Eso significa que...¿Ella es un Wild también? - Preguntaba Cocoa esta vez sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

-Si, lo es, pero no se preocupen ella parece controlarse mejor últimamente ¿Verdad Maki-chan?- hablaba Nico a la pelirroja y esta solo suspiro.

-Supongo...- fue su única respuesta antes de que su estómago gruñera de nuevo.

-¿Tiene hambre?- pregunto Kokoro a la pelirroja que solo se ruborizó ante la reacción de su estómago.

-Mamá dejo comida hecha en la nevera, Podemos comer si quieres Onne-chan- fue turno de Cocoa para hablar.

-Bueno ¿Está bien si calentamos la comida que mama dejo? Maki-chan es un poco gruñona cuando no come a sus horas- pregunto Nico a sus hermanas que sonrientes asintieron.

-Gra...gracias- fue lo único que dijo Maki ante la hospitalidad de las dos más jóvenes.

.

La madre de Nico había dejado preparado arroz con estofado de carne y tomate, perfecto para el paladar de la pelirroja que de gusto la comida sin piedad, era verdad lo que había dicho Nico, su madre cocinaba muy bien. Las hermanas habían conversado gratamente, tenían mucho que platicarse, incluso le preguntaban muchas cosas a Maki y esta solo se limitaba a decir si, no o no lo sé, estaba verdaderamente concentrada en la comida, incluso inconscientemente había comenzado a ronronear desde hace un rato atrás, cosa que causaba gracia en las 3 Yazawa.

-¿Nishikino-san es un gato?- pregunto Cocoa a Nico y esta solo río.

-Maki-chan es un gran gato- dijo burlándose de la pelirroja que la miro con molestia.

-Soy una pantera- dijo Maki a la castaña que solo la miro con sorpresa.

-No pareces una pantera- aquello lo dijo Kokoro mirando aún sorprendida a la pelirroja que solo suspiro.

-Si que son tus hermanas, no saben callarse- eso lo dijo Maki en voz baja a la Usagi que solo río.

-Si tanto te molesta que te llamen gatito, demuéstrale que eres una pantera- retaba Nico con una sonriente expresión a la pelirroja que solo frunció más el ceño.

-Muy bien, ustedes lo pidieron- Dijo ya fastidiada Maki levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la sala de vuelta.

-esto será interesante de ver, así que vengan aquí niñas, no se lo quieren perder- dijo aquello Nico poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la sala a la par de sus dos hermanas.

Una vez llegaron, vieron a Maki en el centro de esta concentrándose, su sello comenzaba a emitir un ligero brillo, así como un aura rígida la comenzaba a rodear ligeramente, las dos niñas se encontraban asombradas mirando la escena, Maki parecía muy concentrada y al abrir sus ojos, estos lucían como los de un felino.

-Bien... observando esto...- Dijo de manera dificultosa y dando un último esfuerzo, un flasheo rojo muy ligero cegó a las 3 Yazawa.

Nico miro rápidamente hacia donde la pelirroja estaba parada y...¿Seguía ahí?

Parece que Maki sólo había concentrado energía, aquello no era lo peor del caso, sino que un par de orejas y una larga cola pinta se azotaron de su cuerpo en su respectivo lugar.

-¡Pff!...Maki... solo hizo se aparecer la cola y las orejas- decía Nico tratando de no burlarse a placer de la pelirroja que al tocar sus glúteos, sintió una dura y peluda cola sobresalir de sus pantalones, después tocó su cabeza y ahí estaban ese par de orejas suaves.

Nico lo sabía, era imposible para un Wild rango 3 transformarse por su propia voluntad, pero estaba segura que Maki no lo sabía y aprovecharía la inocencia de la pelirroja para reírse un rato.

-Demonios...- Susurro con un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando a las dos niñas que también habían comenzado a reír. - ¡Basta no se rían de mí!- exclamaba Maki mirando a las tres Yazawa reírse y en especial a Nico que la miraba con un toque retador y santurrón.

Maki sólo suspiro irritada y se volvió a posicionar para volver a concentrarse, esta vez la irritación provenientes te de las burlas de Nico la hicieron concentrarse mejor y de nueva cuenta el flasheo apareció con más intensidad...

Nico tras cubrir su vista miro rápidamente a Maki de vuelta y ahí, entre el rojizo aura disipandose, un gran felino se ponía de pie mirando algo amenazante a la familia.

Las pequeñas Kokoro y Cocoa habían dejado de reír y Nico por un momento sintió miedo al ver a aquel gran felino enseñar los dientes.

-Ma...Maki... lo lograste...ummm ¿estás bien?...¿Maki?...- hablaba algo temerosa Nico por sus hermanas que comenzaban a asustarse también.

La gran pantera comenzó a merodear a las tres chicas, Nico se puso en frete por precaución mirando algo asustada a Maki que rugía muy levemente.

Tomada por sorpresa, Cocoa corrió asustada hacia un lado y esto hizo que Maki brincara sobre ella y la derribara.

-Maldición Maki...- exclamo Nico lista para atacar a la pelirroja pero se detuvo al escuchar a la pequeña castaña reírse.

-Nishikino-san... espera...Haha. ..de...deja de lamerme...- eran las palabras de Cocoa que reía al sentir la lengua del gran felino lamiéndose su rostro.

En ese momento Nico sintió que casi se desmayaba del pánico que había sentido hace un momento al creer que la pelirroja las atacaría sin controlarse.

-¡Maki pedazo de idiota! Casi me sacas el alma de un susto...- le gritaba Nico a la pantera que quitándose de encima de la castaña pasaba de lado de Nico restregándose por un costado de ella y mirándola, a Nico le resultaba extraño y a la vez molesto que una pantera la mirara con burla, como esa pantera de ojos violetas lo hacía.

-Pero... esa no es una pantera, el un leopardo- decía Kokoro más tranquila viendo como Maki se le acercaba y con timidez acariciaba su cabeza.

-Un leopardo y una pantera son lo mismo- decía Nico sin dejar de ver a la burlona pantera que la miraba.

-oh ya veo, Nishikino-san es un ejemplar muy lindo- decía Kokoro riendo al ser lamida en la mejilla por el pinto felino.

-¡Oye deja de saborear a mis hermanas, anda vuelve a la normalidad antes de que. ...- Nico regaño a Maki pero fue irrumpido por el sonido de bolsas caer al piso.

Nico giro su rostro para ver de dónde provenía en sonido, y ahí en la entrada con un Pelinegro al lado, una mujer no muy alta miraba con completo shock la escena para comenzar a respirar agitada.

-Mamá. ... cálmate... no vayas a...- trato de calmar Nico pero su madre sólo emitió un grito lleno de pánico al ver semejante animal dentro de su apartamento con sus hijas.

-Gatito...- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño pelinegro señalando a la pantera en aquella sala.

.

-¿Por qué no avisarme antes que venias? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me asusto ver a tu amiga de esa manera?- regañaba la señora Yazawa a una pelinegra y a una pantera en aquella sala.

-Perdón mamá quería que fuera sorpresa.. .. Bueno... ni siquiera tenemos permiso de estar aquí- susurraba aquello último Nico y su madre sólo suspiro.

-agradece que no me escucharon los vecinos, pero bueno, esta será la última vez que me asustas de esta manera- la voz de la mujer sonó menos severa y más aliviada. - Bueno a todo esto ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto la madre de Nico a su hija, esta miro a la pantera que estaba sentada a un lado del sofá.

-Bueno... ella es Nishikino Maki, amiga y compañera de la academia- presentaba Nico a la pelirroja que seguía en su forma animal.

-Entiendo y... ¿Por qué esta así? - pregunto la mujer de nueva cuenta. No todos los días encontrabas a tus hijas con una pantera en casa.

-Bueno... estábamos jugando- se excusó Nico y aquella pantera sólo rodó los ojos con ironía.

-Un gusto Nishikino-san, umm ¿podría ver quién eres?- aquello lo pedía la señora Yazawa a la pelirroja que miro algo preocupada a Nico.

La escena siguiente causó que la mujer mirara con curiosidad y a la vez gracia el momento.

-¿Qué, porque me miras así?- pregunto Nico a la pantera y esta rugió en respuesta.

-¿Cómo que no sabes volver a la normalidad?- se exaltó Nico y la pantera volvió a rugir.

-No, no voy a ayudarte, tu por lucirte te transformaste, ahora es tu problema- regañaba Nico a la pantera y se cruzaba de brazos, la pantera volvió a rugir.

-¡¿A quién llamas sucio roedor?! No quiero escuchar eso de una tonta con cabeza de tomate- volvía a responder Nico a la pantera.

La escena hubiese continuado de no ser por la risa de la madre de Nico que miraba a ambas pelear de una extraña manera.

-¿Quieren apresurarse? De verdad me interesa conocer a la joven de tras de esa pantera- decía calmando su risa la mujer y Nico sólo suspiro.

-De acuerdo... anda dame la pata- Pidió Nico a la pantera que levantó su gran garra acercándola a Nico, esta hizo un seguimiento sobre ella con sus dedos y un poderoso flasheo rojo se hizo presente volviendo a Maki a la normalidad.

Cuando la pequeña nieva rojiza se disipó quedaba a la vista una hermosa pelirroja con expresión apenada en su rostro, la señora Yazawa le sonrió con amabilidad y le ofreció su mano.

-Eres una joven muy linda Nishikino-san, un gusto- saludo la mujer a Maki quien ruborizada por el cumplido acepto el apretón de manos.

-Gra.. Gracias...el gusto es mío- dijo tímidamente Maki estrechando la mano de la mujer.

.

Nico paso un buen momento con su familia y Maki era testigo de ello, a pesar de los tristes acontecimiento ocurridos con el padre de Nico, la familia parecía seguir su vida como si aquella tragedia no hubiera ocurrido.

El pequeño Kotaro era un niño muy tranquilo y por lo que dijo Nico, era idéntico a su padre.

Todo ese amor hizo a Maki feliz y a la vez sentir algo de melancolía, y por qué no admitirlo, envidia también.

-espero que su bujía je de vuelta sea ameno Nico, me gustaría que mandaras un mensaje una vez que lleguen- decía la madre de Nico a ambas chicas.

-por supuesto Madre no te preocupes- decía Nico sonriéndole a su familia y despidiéndose con la mano.

-vuelvan pronto Onne-chan, un gusto Nishikino-san- se despedían las dos mellizas de su hermana y su acompañante con sonrisas también.

-las llamare lo prometo, hasta pronto- finalizo Nico perdiéndose por fin de la vista de su familia y caminando a la par de la pelirroja.

-es increíble ver cuánto amor puedes recibir en casa- decía Maki a la pelinegra que la miro dudosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Nico a la Hyo que solo suspiro.

-Nunca e recibido esa atención en casa, mi madre trabaja mucho y mi padre...bueno, él es otra historia-

La duda entró en Nico en ese momento, Maki no había hablado mucho de sus padres en lo que llevaba de conocerla.

Tenía curiosidad de saber, pero piratas la mirada triste en la pelirroja se arrepintió de preguntar.

-Bueno... al menos, sabes que te aman ¿No?- aquello lo dijo Nico y de nueva cuenta se arrepintió al ver como Maki bajaba la mirada.

-Yo... nunca e escuchado un " te quiero" por parte de ellos, es como si solo fuera la deshonra de la familia por nacer como Wild...- aquello lo dijo Maki con un tono doloroso en su voz y Nico rápidamente la miro. - por eso... aprecio tanto a Umi... es lo más cercano que e tenido al cariño, para mi familia no existo más que como herramienta social...- finalizo con voz quebrantada al borde de las lágrimas.

Nico no pudo permitirse aquello, verla tan afligida de un momento a otro.

Fue el impulso la que la llevó a abrazar a la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola completamente, ese abrazo la reconforta y la calmo poco a poco, sintiendo el cálido y pequeño cuerpo de Nico dándole calor.

-Umi ya no es la única a la que puedes decir te quiero. ...Tal vez no entienda al 100% tu situación Maki-chan, pero aun así. .. yo quiero ser especial para ti, por que pase de odiarte...a quererte ... Así que por favor... permíteme quedarme contigo... por qué Maki-chan es una chica maravillosa...-

Las palabras de Nico fueron tan calidad y la hicieron tan feliz en ese momento que instintivamente, solo se abrazó más a la pequeña pelinegra hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta, ocultando así, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios pese a las lágrimas.

-Gracias... Nico-chan...-

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Que opinjan de Aqours? a mi me hizo reir y todo pero ah... nada llena el vacio que dejo M's  
**

 **en fin ya cumplieron con el reto de yohane? el de hacer las tijeras todas raras con la mano xD ay dios**

 **ahora si, nos leemos pronto y que tengan una gran jornada de vacaciones o shi! :v**


	10. Chapter 10 declaración de guerra

**buenas nochesitas lectores... o tardes o dias xD no se a que hora lean esto.**

 **lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero... ADIVINEN QUIEN YA TIENE COMPUTADORA? o shi! *-* bueno en fin, sin nada mas que decir les dejo este cap que espero y disfruten.**

 **No olviden pasar a mi pagina de Facebook donde anuncio con anterioridad que dia subire capitulo, o si no puedo subir asi como nuevas actualizaciones y propuestas sobre los fanfics que escribo :3**

* * *

Umi se encontraba desconcertada, no eran sus mejores días, de eso estaba segura, pero no se rendiría, no dejaría que las presiones del trabajo y el deber mescladas con el lio total en su cabeza y sus sentimientos intervinieran, pero ¿Cómo lograría eso? Claro no estaba segura, pero era una Sonoda y mayor aún era una Okami y debía mantener la compostura y ser una buena líder de manada, así como mantener su imagen como la segunda estudiante más poderosa.

Por ahora lo que aparecía en su mente era disculparse con Honoka y principalmente con Kotori, no había estado actuando bien con ella gracias a las presiones que tenía, no podía permitir que siguieran alejando a una de las personas más importantes para ella… aunque, Honoka también debía ser importante ¿No? Por un momento detuvo su actual andar al hacerse esa pregunta inconscientemente.

 _-Honoka también es mi amiga desde que entramos juntas a Otonokizaka… ¿Por qué siento que mi relación con ella y Kotori es diferente?...-_ pensó Umi mirando un momento el piso, notando las botas que siempre llevaba a juego con el uniforme característico de los Okami.

De nueva cuenta sintió un toque de frustración, Honoka era una muy preciada amiga a la que tenía que cuidar como si fuese un pequeño cachorro de oso, torpe e impulsivo, aun con eso era su amiga y la quería pero….. Kotori, se sentía un poco diferente, ella siempre era como su punto débil, no había nada que le negara a Kotori y a parte de ello, siempre se sentía cómoda y cálida al lado de esa dulce chica.

-debe ser… solo mi imaginación, no tendría por qué hacer diferencia entre ambas…- susurro para si misma levantando la cabeza y comenzando a mirar hacia el frente una vez más y continuar caminando en dirección a su primera clase que impartiría, para su suerte y desgracia era precisamente la clase Nighmare donde Honoka y…..Nico junto a Maki estaban…

-….Maki….- susurro el nombre de la pelirroja inconscientemente, Umi lo sabía, sabía que ese sentimiento provocado por esa pelirroja existía en ella y no le agradaba la idea desde que Nico se había vuelto amiga de la pelirroja ¿Por qué? Fácil….. Eso significaba que sus sentimientos por esa Hyo la harían actuar como una tonta territorial otra vez.

 _-Yo no sé qué hacer…. Maki está evolucionando, cada día es un mejor ejemplar Wild, esa chica linda y gruñona está cambiando, aunque es para bien…. Siento que se aleja de mí, como si cada vez que aprende algo, me necesitara menos….. Y luego está Nico, quien decía odiarla, ahí justo a su lado, conversando como si fuesen las mejores amigas, el solo pensar en eso me irrito…. Maldito corazón… no conforme con eso, mi estupidez le hace daño a Kotori también y no quiero eso. ¿Cómo es que Kotori quiere a una amiga como yo?...Amiga….. Eso me hace sentir extraña si se trata de Kotori….¡Estoy confundiéndome otra vez! Ah…. Maldición, todo es culpa de este estúpido sello…-_

Ese era el lio interno que Umi tenía en la cabeza y en un increíble aumento de confusión que no se aclararía en un largo rato…

Aunque….. Eso podría cambiar al enterarse de un suceso del que la mayoría de sus amigas eran ajenas, a excepción de dos de ellas en especial, para su desdicha, las más cercanas a ella.

.

-Así que…. Ustedes dos comenzaron a salir…. ¿cuándo sucedió?- preguntaba Nico con una sonrisa pícara a la Kuma castaña de ojos azules que sonreía tontamente a la Usagi.

-pues esa día en que te llevaste a Maki-chan, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan discutieron…. Bueno Umi fue grosera con Kotori-chan que intentaba animarla- decía Honoka aun divagando en sus acaramelados pensamientos.

Nico al escuchar esas palabras de Honoka se quedó pensativa también un breve momento, analizando el por qué precisamente ese día y el por qué aquel resultado entre esas tres.

-¿Sabes por qué Umi estaba con los ánimos bajos?- pregunto Nico a Honoka que sacudió la cabeza ante su repentina irrupción para mirar a la pelinegra que seguía mirándola, sin embargo la mirada picara se había ido y era remplazada por una más seria.

-ahora que lo mencionas….. Parecía molesta desde que tú y Maki-chan abandonaron la habitación, no llego a entenderla a veces- decía Honoka algo pensativa, pero nada deductiva mientras Nico se perdía un breve momento en sus pensamientos.

 _-así que….. ¿No me equivoque?... Umi siente algo por Maki-chan_ …- ese pensamiento cruzo la mente de Nico quien le dio una mirada rápida a Honoka.

-Ahora Kotori-chan y yo la pasamos de maravilla, ella es muy tierna y siempre me sonríe- decía entusiasmada Honoka manteniendo aquella enamoradiza sonrisa en su rostro y Nico solo le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa.

-de verdad pareces feliz, más le vale a Kotori ser buena chica contigo- decía Nico a la Kuma que solo dio un brinquito más de emoción ante el apoyo de su amiga pelinegra.

-¡Ella lo es! Kotori-chan es la pareja más linda que puedo tener- dijo Honoka aquello en manera replicante mirando a la Usagi que solo suspiro en respuesta.

-Honoka…. ¿A qué te refieres?...- esa voz profano la conversación que esas dos Nighmare tenían para hacerlas sobresaltar, ahí la dueña de esa voz se encontraba con una expresión bastante sorprendida

-Oh… Tsubasa-chan….- dijo Honoka sorprendida al ver a la Tora ahí parada mirándola con incredulidad.

-Dime….. ¿a qué te referías Honoka?- volvía a preguntar la castaña a la Kuma que pareció comenzar a incomodarse ante la mirada incierta de Tsubasa.

Nico observo la interacción repentina en ambas castañas que era una extraña mescla entre el conflicto y la duda, pero más sin embargo decidió no decir nada y solo observar que era lo que ocurría entre esas dos Nighmare de mirada conflictiva.

-Yo…comencé a salir con Kotori-chan….. Eso es lo que ocurre- decía Honoka por fin mirando con algo de inseguridad a Tsubasa quien apretó los puños.

-¿Es de verdad?...¿No estas bromeando?- aquello salía de los labios de la Tora con un toque realmente serio haciendo estremecer a Honoka.

-S..si, yo….. De verdad desde hace tiempo…. Me di cuenta que siento algo por Kotori-chan y ella… me dio la oportunidad…- decía Honoka aun manteniéndose insegura ante aquella mirada ligeramente sombría en el rostro de Tsubasa.

Nico aun observaba sin decir palabra alguna el incómodo ambiente que se había formado entre aquellas dos castañas que aún se miraban con intensidad. Algo le decía que debía marcharse de aquel lugar y dejar a sus dos compañeras hablar, justo en ese momento deseaba que Maki apareciera a irrumpir, pero para su mala suerte la pelirroja no había dejado señal de que estuviera cerca.

-no lo entiendo….. ¿Por qué…?- susurraba Tsubasa agachando la cabeza y evitando que tanto como Honoka como Nico miraran su rostro, en especial sus ojos.

-Umm…. Tsubasa-chan, ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Honoka tratando de posar su mano sobre el hombro de la oji verde para llamar su atención y lo único que gano fue que esta se apartara evitando que la tocara y le diera la espalda.

-….No es nada Honoka….. Es bueno que por fin hayas encontrado a la persona que quieres….- fueron las únicas palabras de Tsubasa antes de tomar sus cosas del asiento de al lado y caminar hasta el otro lado del salón de clases para colocar sus cosas ahí.

Nico entendió el mensaje de inmediato al ver aquella acción, era más que claro lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí, pero más sin embargo no podía hacer nada ni decir nada, eso lo pensó al ver la desentendida expresión de Honoka sobre la otra castaña que al sentarse en aquel pupitre recostó su cabeza contra este.

 _-¿así que tú quieres a Honoka?... Que sorpresa…-_ pensó la pelinegra mirando aun la escena.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué dije para que se molestara y se fuera así?- pregunto Honoka mirando desconcertada a la Usagi que solo suspiro.

-¿Eres lo suficientemente tonta como para no darte cuenta?- pregunto Nico a Honoka que solo ladeo la cabeza haciendo entender a la mayor que efectivamente no sabía que era lo que había ocurrido. – Olvídalo, tu misma tendrás que darte cuenta de las cosas, no voy a inmiscuirme en absoluto, son tus problemas- dejo claro Nico haciendo que Honoka solo hiciera un puchero.

-Nico-chan mala….- fueron las palabras de Honoka que abrazo por los hombros a Nico y comenzó a agitarla de una manera no muy brusca en protesta para que Nico le aclarara lo ocurrido.

-Honoka idiota, deja de agitarme…. Sabes que por más que lo intentes no te diré…- se quejaba Nico tratando de librarse de la Kuma que no la soltaba.

-por favor, solo dímelo- exigía Honoka agitando más fuerte a la Usagi que dejo salir un gruñido de desagrado a su castaña amiga.

-Oye pedazo de carne crecido, deja de agitarla, alborotas su olor y me provoca hambre- aquella voz profano la pequeña rabieta de Honoka, ahí Nico escuchaba la voz que ansiaba desde que había llegado a la escuela.

-Maki-chan mala, no me llames así- se quejó de nuevo Honoka con la pelirroja que acababa de llegar y ponía sus cosas en la banca justo detrás de ellas.

-Pensé que no llegarías- decía Nico a la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa que la pelirroja devolvió de una manera más tenue. Ahí Nico noto algo en el rostro de Maki, una pequeña mancha de sangre en su mejilla y otras más en su camisa. –parece que te cruzaste con algo en tu camino- agregaba la mayor.

-Si….. Un pequeño percance con un par de inútiles- agregaba Maki posando su mano sobre su mejilla con sutileza y desviaba la mirada de la de las otras dos chicas. – Pero está bien, estoy acostumbrada a las agresiones- fueron sus únicas palabras agregadas tras sentarse en su lugar.

-ya veo…. Espero que no les hayas hecho mucho daño- dijo Nico con algo de gracia sin embargo noto que la pelirroja no hizo expresión alguna ante eso solo suspiro.

Ahora Honoka era quien miraba brevemente a ambas chicas, normalmente estarían hablando como todos los días, pero Maki no había aparecido con buena cara ese día, tal vez solo se encontraba de mal humor por ese "inconveniente" que se le atravesó. Por ello decidió ignorar lo ocurrido.

Umi entraba al salón de clases con una mirada seria, eso lo noto cierta castaña de inmediato, pero sin embargo no quiso hacer nada al respecto, aun se encontraba molesta con la Okami por su actitud últimamente.

Por ello la dejaría sin más, no quería entablar conversación con ella por el momento y quería que Kotori estuviera lejos de Umi también.

-Buenos días, hoy no nos toca salir al campus, están instalando las nuevas cercas eléctricas así que por favor abran espacio en el aula para tomar la clase de hoy- llegaba con voz normal Umi y pedía aquello a sus estudiantes que rápidamente asintieron y accedieron a lo que ella pidió.

Umi instintivamente miro a cierta pelirroja que no parecía estar tan apegada a Nico como últimamente lo había estado, por alguna razón eso le alegro un poco, aunque esa alegría cambio al ver el decaído rostro de Maki, no estaba segura de lo que le pasaba pero quería calmar un poco a la chica, por lo que se comenzó a acercar mientras los demás alumnos terminaban de acomodar las sillas alrededor para tener el centro del aula libre.

-Buenos días Maki, no te vez bien- Fueron las palabras de Umi que se acercaba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios, la Hyo la miro un momento.

-Estoy bien, simplemente estoy un poco cansada el día de hoy- decía Maki desviando su mirada nuevamente.

Umi la miro un breve momento para después acercarse un poco más y posar su mano en el hombro de la chica que de nueva cuenta la miro pero esta vez, revelando un poco más lo que su rostro reflejaba, temor.

-Aun no sabes mentirme Maki- le dijo Umi con voz ligeramente baja y sonriéndole aun con cierta compasión.

Maki solo suspiro ante verse descubierta y poniéndose de frente a la peli azul le dijo por fin el porqué de su angustia.

-Me preocupa la pronta junta escolar….. Justo hoy mi padre vendrá a revisar las estadísticas de desempeño…- agrego Maki y Umi solo suspiro, parecía que no era algo tan grave lo que agobiaba a Maki, o al menos eso creía.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que tu padre es muy severo, pero no estas mal, eres un rango 3, de hecho has evolucionado rápido, así que no creo que haya problemas- trataba de animar Umi a la pelirroja que solo suspiro.

-Lo se…. Pero para el no será suficiente…. No habré hecho bien lo que tenía que hacer- decía Maki dando un suspiro más frente a la peli azul.

-Bueno Maki, si algo malo ocurre estaré ahí para ti, no me alejare de ti hasta que él se vaya ¿Está bien?- decía aquello Umi tratando de calmar a la pelirroja. Por la mirada que Maki le dedico pudo deducir que la pelirroja se había sentido aliviada ante lo propuesto.

-¿D...De verdad harías eso por mí?- preguntaba Maki a la Okami que no pudo evitar tener un ligero sonrojo ante tan esperanzada expresión en el rostro de Maki.

-Bu…Bueno si… S…Si tú quieres claro, así estaremos más tranquilas ambas- decía Umi sonriéndole a la pelirroja que por fin lograba sonreír también.

-Eso es grandioso, Umi muchas gracias- decía más animada Maki sujetando una de las manos de Umi, esa acción solo hizo aumentar el rubor de la Okami.

Cierta pelinegra había observado con sigilo lo anterior y por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de irritación había aparecido en su estómago y pecho, sabía muy bien que esas dos eran amigas muy cercanas, pero últimamente esa cercanía no le agradaba, aunque ¿Por qué se molestaba? Si Umi y Maki eran amigas mucho antes de que ella y Maki lo fueran.

- _Tks…. ¿Por qué me siento así? Estúpido sello esto debe ser obra tuya….. ¡No! No maldigas tu sello idiota….. Debes amarlo…. Ah~-_ suspiraba Nico ante sus pensamientos aun observando sigilosa a aquellas dos chicas.

De un momento a otro se quedó observando directamente la interacción de ambas y ahí se encontró con algo que la hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago… Umi se estaba ruborizando ante aquella sonrisa y simpatía de la pelirroja, pero ese sonrojo no era lo único, ella podía percibir en la Okami nerviosismo ante esa cercanía.

 _-Esto….. no puede ser….. ¡¿Enserio no me equivoque?!... Umi de verdad parece que siente algo por ella….-_ pensó nuevamente Nico observando con sorpresa a la pareja, sin darse cuenta que había dejado el sigilo de lado y ahora se notaba a kilómetros que miraba a ese par.

-Nico-chan, pareces acosadora- esa voz sonó a espaldas de Nico, era Honoka que la miraba con normalidad.

-N…No estoy haciendo nada raro- se quejaba Nico pero Honoka solo rio para después suspirar.

-Dime Nico-chan ¿algo te incomoda de ver a esas dos juntas?- preguntaba Honoka a la Usagi que solo refunfuño cosas que la Kuma no alcanzo a escuchar bien.

-….Idiota Honoka, metete en tus asuntos…- aquello fue más sonoro para los oídos de Honoka que solo hizo un puchero.

.

.

.

Eri caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, miraba los alrededores con una expresión seria, aquellos que la miraban pasar solo agachaban la cabeza apenados ¿Cómo no estarlo después de que casi la matan a golpes por un crimen que no cometió? Pero la rubia aun con eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo la pena y vergüenza de todos esos Wild.

Los robos de archivos habían cesado por completo esas últimas semanas para alivio de ella y la directora, pero lo preocupante estaba en que la traidora aun no era atrapada y no había señal alguna de ella todavía, entonces ¿Cuál era el objetivo de Eri en ese momento? Encontrar a la más sospechosa de todas a toda costa, ya que desde que la habían apaleado en el campus no se sabía nada de cierta oji violeta de castaños cabellos ondulados.

La rubia aún estaba convaleciente de la agresión que había recibido, aun le dolía la cadera, y se notaba una sutura muy ligera sobre su frente además de que tenía un brazo con yeso todavía, A pesar de que Nozomi le había rogado por que se quedara en cama hasta ya no sentir dolor, desobedeció completamente y en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie, prosiguió con su trabajo del consejo estudiantil, y más importante aún para ella, comenzó a vigilar de nueva cuenta el lugar con mucho sigilo y cuidado.

- _Esto es malo, gracias a ese incidente todos los estudiantes con esa actitud idiota me hacen verlos de manera sospechosa… pero antes de culpar a alguien más, debo encontrar a Anju-_ pensó la rusa mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo que la llevaría hacia el campus, sonde podía ver a un par de trabajadores colocando una mejor cerca eléctrica en el muro que separaba la academia de todo lo demás.

Nada parecía estar mal en el campus, había muy pocos estudiantes caminando por los alrededores y no parecía haber algún problema, todo estaba bien…. Demasiado, eso le dio mala sensación a Eri que se puso aún más alerta y comenzó a merodear los alrededores otra vez.

Erena desde la azotea del edificio principal observaba a su alrededor también, quería asegurarse de que la instalación de la nueva cerca eléctrica fuera bien y que nada impidiera la obra, ahí vio a Ayase Eri merodear con una mirada muy sigilosa. Ella misma estaba ahí para vigilar también, pero aún seguía con un increíble pesar en su interior y una confusión total.

 _-No quiero ser mala persona… pro ruego a las estrellas que no encuentres a la traidora Ayase…. Porque, eso significaría romperme el corazón…-_ susurraba Erena mirando a Eri seguir vigilando mientras ella solo permanecía de pie mirándola desde lo alto.

La resignación la había consumido por fin, debía aceptar la realidad, por más que le doliera debía aceptar que el 90% de las probabilidades señalaban que su amada Anju era nada más y nada menos que la traidora.

-¿Debo acusarla ahora?... o ¿debo asegurarme de que ella realmente es la traidora?- susurro aquello para sí misma mientras dejaba salir un suspiro realmente dolido.

.

.

.

La hora de clases había terminado y por fin todos los estudiantes se disponían a divertirse o pasar el resto de su tarde tranquilos, debían de relajarse ya que la reunión escolar seria el día de mañana y los padres llegarían a ver el desempeño de cada estudiante de su interés.

Honoka como era de esperarse salió corriendo de su clase para dirigirse al segundo piso del edificio a la sección de los Dreikon, lugar donde Kotori estaría terminando de tomar clases, se sentía realmente feliz de que la peli gris aceptara estar con ella y esperaba que la directora, madre de Kotori, no fuera muy ruda y estricta con ella conforme a su relación.

Dando unos pasos más, doblo la esquina del pasillo y ahí veía a la Washy saliendo de su aula con una expresión tranquila.

-Kotori-chan, por aquí- se decidió a llamar a la Dreikon que algo sobresaltada se giró para verla, y posterior a eso dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Honoka-chan, justo ahora iba a buscarte para ir a comer algo- decía Kotori a Honoka que se puso muy alegre ante la idea, acercándose a Kotori tomo una de sus manos mientras aun sonreía grandemente.

-Me parece fantástico ¿nos vamos ya?- decía Honoka con la misma energía y la peli gris solo asintió con una media sonrisa a la Kuma.

.

Caminaron un momento por el campus, podían ver que la instalación de las cercas eléctricas estaría listo muy pronto, aunque dejando de lado eso se adentraron a la cafetería de la escuela para comer algo dulce, tal vez algún postre. Cuando entraron ahí, aquella cafetería estaba desierta exceptuando a los cocineros que comenzaban a cocinar, pronto el lugar se llenaría de Wilds hambrientos. Ambas chicas tomaron lo mismo, pastel con crema de vainilla y nueces junto a una malteada de chocolate.

-¿Qué tal fue tu día hoy Kotori-chan?- pregunto Honoka primeramente a la peli gris que la miro.

-Pues bien…. Lo mismo de siempre, creo que mejore un poco en la forma Wild especial- contestaba Kotori con normalidad a Honoka que solo sonrió.

-Eso es grandioso, yo ya puedo mantenerme como oso sin hacer destrozos, también e mejorado, estoy lista para la visita de mi madre mañana- decía orgullosa Honoka y Kotori solo rio.

Ambas chicas conversaron un tiempo sobre cualquier cosa que ocurrió en su día, no fue hasta que Honoka se quedó mirando fijamente a Kotori, el hecho de que esos ojos azules la miraran de una fija manera puso nerviosa a la peli gris.

-¿Qu…Que pasa Honoka-chan?- pregunto Kotori con voz tímida a la Kuma que la miraba aun, poco a poco noto incluso que las mejillas de la castaña se tornaban rosadas.

-Bu…Bueno Kotori-chan, yo me estaba preguntando si…. Ummm…. Me dejas…. Da….darte un…beso- decía tartamudeando un poco Honoka y la Washy se ruborizo ligeramente también ante el pedido.

- _siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera con Umi-chan…. Pero, no puedo negarle algo a Honoka-chan…. Quiero intentar enamorarme de ella, así tal vez de verdad lo logre y deje a Umi-chan y a Maki-chan tener lo suyo….. ¿Es justo pensar así?-_ pensaba Kotori mirando el ruborizado pero decidido rostro de Honoka sentada a la par de ella.

-Bu…Bueno….. Solo te besare si tú quieres…..- agregaba Honoka con una tímida voz al ver que la chica a su lado no decía nada todavía.

Por un breve momento se pudo ver la mirada decaída de Honoka.

-¡Esta bien!... Honoka-chan, está bien que lo hagas…. Puedes besarme…- por fin respondía Kotori ante la petición de Honoka que de nueva cuenta no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

-Bi…Bien…. Gracias Kotori-chan….- dijo Honoka en un susurro y mirando de frente a Kotori.

En ese momento ambas chicas se miraron un breve momento, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no era la excepción del vergonzoso momento, unas mejillas más sonrojadas que otras, eso claro estaba, pero aun así con un nervioso andar, ambas comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre ellas, la castaña comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y la peli gris aun indecisa opto por hacer lo mismo.

Sus narices se rosaron y el tibio respirar de ambas invadía la piel de la otra, en un movimiento muy leve, sus labios se unieron de una torpe e inexperta manera.

 _-¿También es su primer beso? Aun así….-_ pensó Kotori.

 _-Sus labios son tan suaves…. Pero….-_ pensó Honoka.

 _-No se siente como lo espere…..-_ fue el único pensamiento en sincronía que tenían ambas chicas.

Aquel beso comenzó a ser profundizado por Honoka seguida de Kotori, ambas querían intentar que ese beso no fuera tan simple…. Por alguna razón no se sentía como cualquiera de ellas hubiera esperado. Kotori sujeto los hombros de Honoka y esta ultima las mejillas de Kotori tratando de hacer de aquel beso algo mejor, aunque el aire les comenzaba a faltar….

-Que…. ¿¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!?...- aquella voz las hizo separarse bruscamente y hacerlas mirar rápidamente a la intrusa que las irrumpió.

La expresión de sorpresa de Kotori cambio a una de miedo al ver quien las acababa de encontrar besándose…. Simplemente no era capaz de asimilar lo sucedido.

-U…Umi…..chan…..- susurro Kotori mirando aquellos marrones ojos que la miraban también con completo asombro.

Honoka se sintió sorprendida para después sentirse sumamente enfadada, ¿Por qué precisamente Umi era quien llegaba a irrumpir el momento que acaban de compartir solo ellas dos? Más aun le molestaba la manera en que Umi y Kotori se habían quedado pasmadas mirándose, como tratando de entenderse…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rompió Honoka con el silencio haciendo que Umi la mirara.

-yo…Yo solo vine a tomarme un respiro…. ¡Y me encuentro con esto! ¿Qué diablos piensan ustedes dos, que ocurre entre ustedes?- pregunto Umi con un evidente todo de irritación a Honoka que también frunció el ceño.

-No debería importarte en absoluto lo que Kotori-chan y yo seamos ni lo que estemos haciendo, eso es cosa nuestra ahora Umi-chan- respondía Honoka a la peli azul que solo apretó los puños.

-pero… ¡Somos amigas! Se supone que nos contábamos todo….. Simplemente no logro entender por qué ustedes dos….- trato de hablar Umi pero alguien la irrumpió, esa fue Kotori levantándose y tomando de la mano a Honoka para marcharse.

-perdón Umi-chan, por no decírtelo…- camino Kotori hacia Umi que aun las miraba con intriga y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Pero las cosas de pareja son de dos nada más….-agrego la peli gris mirando de más cerca a la peli azul.

Tras eso paso de lado de ella sin mirarla siquiera, se sentía completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y más aún que fuera Umi quien las acababa de encontrar besándose con Honoka.

-¡Kotori!... lo siento… eres mi amiga…. Y te quiero, sin importar que…..- agregaba Umi causando que Kotori se detuviera y Honoka la mirara de nuevo con irritación. -….Aunque… no entiendo el problema, ni por que las cosas terminaron así….- agregaba Umi.

Kotori agacho la cabeza y lentamente soltó la mano de Honoka dando unos pasos más para tomar su distancia de ambas chicas, no sabía si llorar o sentirse enfadada, sin embargo no importaba por que no expresaría nada como acostumbraba, solo sonreiría y fingiría que todo estaba bien.

-Ese es el problema Umi-chan….. Solo me vez como tu amiga….- finalizo la peli gris comenzando a correr saliendo de la cafetería dejando a ambas chicas desconcertadas.

Umi se sorprendió ante esas palabras, no sabía por qué pero se estaba confundiendo de nuevo, nada le cuadraba en ese preciso momento, por inercia intento correr tras de Kotori pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Tu….. ¡tu solo llegaste a arruinar las cosas!- Honoka exclamo aquello con voz enfurecida y girándose completamente de frente hacia Umi.

Umi hubiese respondido, de no ser porque sin esperarlo, Honoka se abalanzó contra ella, con sus manos directo a su cuello, esa acción tomo completamente por sorpresa a Umi quien no esquivo el ataque de Honoka y callo al piso con un par de sillas de la cafetería.

Umi apretando los dientes y tratando de no ser demasiado brusca, soltó un puñetazo al rostro de Honoka con la intención de que esta la soltara pero solo logro aturdirla y la opresión en su cuello se hizo más fuerte.

De nueva cuenta Umi quiso zafarse usando más fuerza, a pesar de todo no quería lastimar a Honoka quien parecía haber perdido el control de sí misma. Lo que Umi intento fue sujetar de la ropa a Honoka y lanzarla contra las mesas, esto le daría tiempo para hacer el desliz sobre su sello y hacerla volver en sí, sujetando las manos de Honoka que aun apretaban su cuello se puso de pie e hizo lo planeado, logro arrojar a Honoka lejos de ella, sin embargo no conto con que hábilmente Honoka sujetara la orilla de su larga gabardina para arrastrarla consigo misma. El impulso del peso de Umi junto al de Honoka las hizo caer aún más lejos de lo esperado, logrando así romper una de las grandes ventanas.

- _llama a Toudo y a Toujou de inmediato, dos Wilds se están peleando en la cafetería-_ dijo una de las cocineras a un empleado más que rápido salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina en busca de las chicas mencionadas.

.

Nico, Maki, Rin y Hanayo caminaban juntas hacia la cafetería, últimamente Rin y Hanayo habían logrado entablar conversación con Maki, y se dieron cuenta que la chica pelirroja no era tan mala persona, solo tenía poco humor y mucho carácter además de un rango bajo y un sello demasiado salvaje.

-Sigo sin entender por qué comer en la cafetería cuando podemos comer en los jardines- decía Nico con cierta molestia caminando junto a las otras tres chicas más jóvenes.

-Por qué "Alguien" odia que estemos en los jardines con ella Nya- decía Rin haciendo referencia a Maki que no le gustaba estar acompañada cuando estaba en los jardines.

-déjame en paz, simplemente los jardines no se hicieron para que ensuciemos y comamos ahí- replicaba Maki cruzándose de brazos.

-tampoco se hicieron para que te subas a los arboles a dormir- esta vez decía Nico molestando a Maki que solo la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-vamos, dejen a Maki-chan en paz, solo comeremos en la cafetería, no pasa nada malo ¿o sí?- hablaba Hanayo con una sonrisa, que por alguna extraña razón lograba tranquilizar a las otras tres chicas.

Cuando estuvieron prontas a la cafetería escucharon un cristal romperse y la voz de una de las cocineras pedir ayuda, eso alerto a las cuatro chicas que de inmediato corrieron hacia aquel lugar. Nico abrió la puerta mientras que Rin, Hanayo y Maki entraban completamente alertas, ahí frente a sus ojos vieron una pelea entre Honoka y Umi.

-Demonios ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?- dijo Nico corriendo en dirección amabas chicas que peleaban tratando de detenerlas, tras ella las otras tres más jóvenes corrieron también.

-Nico ayúdame a calmarla- pedía Umi tratando de quitarse de encima a Honoka quien era lanzada de nueva cuenta contra las mesas.

Maki no había alcanzado a ver quiénes peleaban con exactitud, no fue hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Umi con sus ropas rasgadas y con un poco de sangre sobre su nariz, seguida de Honoka con la ropa desarreglada y con pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre sus ropas levantarse de una mesa cercana e intentar agredir a Umi.

-Tu…. No te atrevas….- aquello lo susurro Maki sintiendo como un calor comenzaba a invadirla con gran fuerza, este calor acompañado de una ira consumible que dejo liberar en un grito - ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Umi!- tras esa exclamación corrió sin aviso alguno.

Justo cuando Honoka brinco de la mesa hacia Umi, un fuerte cuerpo la embistió en el aire, esto causo que ambas chicas rompieran un cristal más y salieran expulsadas por la ventana hacia el campus.

-¡Demonios lo que faltaba!- exclamaba con molestia Nico corriendo hacia aquella ventana y brincando para salir encontrándose con esas dos Nighmare luchando.

Umi también se puso de pie con algo de dolor para salir por la ventana y ver a sus dos amigas peleando de tal manera, ambas chicas emitían un rugido con ferocidad, mientras se revolcaban en la tierra, luchando contra la fuerza de la otra.

Maki tras recibir una poderosa manotada de Honoka contra su rostro, le devolvió una mirada salvaje antes de brincar lo suficientemente alto como para aterrizar sobre los hombros de Honoka tumbándola fuertemente contra el piso.

Nico estuvo a punto de intervenir ya que tenían ahora dos Nighmare alborotadas, pero se detuvo al ver que Maki doblo no muy gravemente la pierna de Honoka y con la otra mano rompía parte del pantalón de esta, todo para que cuando la piel de Honoka quedo expuesta junto a un sello de tono naranja, Maki terminara por deslizar sus dedos siguiendo un patrón sobre ese sello.

Honoka quien antes forcejeaba fuertemente contra Maki, poco a poco dejo de moverse para comenzar a respirar más relajadamente y cerrar sus ojos.

-…ah….ah….Maldición Honoka….. si que tienes fuerza….- dijo Maki respirando agitada y soltando por fin a Honoka que descansaba en el pasto.

Maki desvió su mirada de la Kuma castaña hacia Umi que con pasos apresurados llegaba al lugar. Maki le dedico una sonrisa a Umi antes de que esta dijera algo, realmente quedo sorprendida.

-Creí que….. Habías perdido el control….- decía Umi mirando a la pelirroja que le sonreía.

-Estuve a punto de perderlo…. No puedo soportar ver cómo te lastiman- agregaba Maki.

Umi le sonrió a la pelirroja de vuelta y la abrazo, Maki sintió solo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse ante el inesperado contacto, sabía que los Okami, como agradecimiento hacían eso pero Umi solía ser tan tímida que no pensó que llegara a hacerlo, agradecida devolvió el abrazo, dejando salir un ligero ronroneo inconscientemente.

Nico observo la escena, y esa irritación en su interior comenzó a salir a flote tras ver como Umi abrazaba a Maki y peor aún, que la pelirroja recibiera el abrazo como si nada ¿Por qué Maki solo se dejaba abrazar por Umi?... Aunque aquel día que visitaron a su madre y sus hermanos Maki dejo que ella la abrazara.

 _-No sé qué es esto…. Pero no me gusta….. No me gusta nada….absolutamente nada….-_ pensó Nico apretando la mandíbula viendo aun el enlace de esas dos.

- _Espero que Honoka esté bien, logre controlarme porque después te causaría problemas a ti-_

 _-No te preocupes, así como a Honoka yo no te haría daño Maki…-_

 _-Lo se…. Me siento tan bien de poder llegar a tiempo antes de que te lastimara más-_

 _-Gra…Gracias Maki, de verdad me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mí pero no es necesario-_

 _-¡Lo es! Tú me preocupas mucho….. ummm…. Sabes por qué ¿No?-_

 _-Yo…. Creo que… si….-_

Nico miro a ambas chicas separarse de su abrazo y sonreírse, de esa manera en la que Maki no le sonreía a otras personas, eso solo logro irritar más a la pelinegra que observaba detenidamente las heridas de Maki, un par de rasguños que sangraban muy poco.

 _-Estas herida….-_

 _-No te preocupes, solo son rasguños-_

 _-aun así, creo que debemos ir a….-_

Tal vez fue un impulso, tal vez fue alguna fuerza en especial, quien sabe pero en ese preciso momento Nico no alcanzaría a descifrar el porqué de su acción, simplemente lo hizo y ya. Lo que no espero fue que su acción ocasionara un nuevo pequeño problema, Pues sin aviso alguno Nico con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta Maki y el sujeto de la muñeca tirando de esta levemente haciendo sobresaltar a la pelirroja.

-¿Nico-chan, que pasa?- pregunto Maki al ver a la pelinegra que tenía la mirada en otra dirección.

-Tonta impulsiva, solo bienes a meterte en problemas sin considerar a los demás- decía Nico con voz seria. – ven te llevare a la enfermería- agregaba Nico aquel pretexto para llevarse a Maki de ahí.

Umi observo el arrebatamiento de Nico justo frente a ella misma, y como si bajara 5 rangos sujeto con rapidez la otra mano libre de Maki y tiro de ella también haciendo detener el andar de la pelirroja que volvió a desconcertarse.

-Yo llevare a Maki a la enfermería, después de todo se lo debo- decía Umi mirando con seriedad a Nico que se quedó un momento de espaldas sin mirar a ninguna.

Maki se sentía desconcertada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperando que por azares del destino alguna de las dos cediera del agarre, cosa que no paso.

Por su parte Nico solo se mantenía sin decir nada, Umi ya había hablado y se había puesto firme también ante su intención de llevarse a la pelirroja que hasta el momento no decía absolutamente nada.

-…Andando Maki, te llevare a la enfermería- dijo Nico nuevamente ignorando por completo las palabras de Umi y dando un tirón un poco más fuerte a Maki.

-¡Ya basta Nico, deja de meterte donde no te llaman!- exclamo Umi reteniendo con más fuerza a la pelirroja que se quedaba con una expresión completamente sorprendida ante la actitud de esas dos.

Nico por fin se giraba y miraba a Umi en especial, con enojo, la irritación crecía con cada palabra en ambas chicas que no pudieron evitar mirarse de esa manera y armar semejante escena.

-Tu eres la causante de esto… tú y Honoka, ustedes arruinaron el momento que teníamos juntas para comer algo- se quejó Nico diciendo aquello

-No me interesa lo que fuesen a hacer, me importa solamente llevarla a la enfermería-

-pues yo voy a llevarla y tú ocúpate de tus asuntos-

-¡Este es mi asunto!-

-¡Pues el mío también!

Ambas morenas fueron sorprendidas por algo, y este fue el brusco tirón que Maki dio de ellas para liberarse, ambas chicas mayores miraron a la menor que tenía una evidente mirada irritada y sobaba sus muñecas.

-Ustedes dos, yo puedo ir a la maldita enfermería por mi cuenta, y mejor encárguense de ella y no me molesten de esa manera a mí- agrego Maki dándoles la espalda a ambas chicas y caminando lejos de ellas.

Se sentía desconcertada e irritada, aun con esas emociones, ante ese momento, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y había evitado mirar a esas dos porque un sonrojo involuntario había aparecido en sus mejillas.

 _-Idiotas…. No me confundan de esa manera…-_

Ambas morenas tras ver a Maki desparecer de su vista se giraron para verse la una a la otra de nuevo con seriedad, aun sin importarles que Hanayo y Rin las miraran mientras cuidaban a Honoka.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes Nico? No te he hecho nada- decía Umi primeramente a la pelinegra que solo dejo escapar un bufido.

-pretendo que dejes de apropiarte de Maki, no es tu pertenencia, entiende que ahora tiene más amigas con las cuales estar- agregó Nico mirando de igual manera a Umi.

-No pretendo que no tenga amigas, me agrada que ella las tenga, pero no puedo aceptar que seas tú quien la aleja de mi- decía aquello Umi esta vez, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Nico.

-¿Yo alejarla de ti? Eso es ridículo, deja de ser una idiota, piensa con tu cabeza humana no con tu instinto- decía Nico en todo de burla primeramente para después poner voz seria nuevamente.

-¿Yo actuó con instinto? Mira quien habla, tú fuiste quien quería llevársela hace un momento ¿Qué te molesta?- preguntaba Umi aun con mirada seria.

-¡Me molesta que la quieras solo para ti!- alzaba la voz Nico preocupando a sus otras dos jóvenes amigas que aún eran testigos de la pelea.

-¿¡No entiendes acaso que la quiero!? Eso es lo que pasa ¡La quiero!- dejaba escapar Umi de una manera más molesta, si no fuese una Spiritual cualquiera pensaría que estaría por perder el control, pero toda esa irritación se convirtió en sorpresa al escuchar la última respuesta de Nico…

-¡Pues yo también! ¡Yo también quiero a Maki!-

.

.

.

* * *

 **-¡AHAHA! ¿Que haces besando a la huevona?-**

 **\- D: -**

 **-Así que era de esta de la que estabas enamorada ¡Maldita osa floja! ¡DE MI KOTORRA!-**

 **-te dije que no se te ocurriera poner los ojos en ella... ¡Y los pusiste!, ¡KUMA BABOSA! TE ATREVISTE!**

 **pero te va a pesar... ¡Te va a pesar!**

.

 **ok ya, no debería escuchar las novelas que esta viendo la vecina xD nos leemos queridos lectores bye bye~**


	11. Chapter 11 fluyendo

**Es muy tarde para subir cap _ lo siento pero el estúpido hospital me tardo de mas mi certificado y luego mi mama irrumpiendo me no ayudo mucho a que lo subiera mas temprano pero en fin, aquí les dejo esto y que lo disfruten :3**

 **el cap esta un poquitin violento pero se que eso les gustara :3**

* * *

Los ojos de Umi no dejaban de abrirse con sorpresa, esas palabras, resonaron en su cabeza tantas veces que no fue capaz siquiera de contarlas. Pero más aún fue lo que sintió en ese momento, su corazón latía sumamente rápido y su respiración agitada prevalecía.

Con una mirada sumamente fija en los orbes rubí de la chica frente a ella, aun trataba de encontrar palabras para decirle, pero aun así no salían, simplemente se quedaban mirando fijamente. Claro Nico también estaba sorprendida pues, aquello había salido casi involuntariamente, su boca, como siempre, no se pudo controlar como era debido y ahora se encontraban en aquella batalla de miradas, como si mirándose de tal manera las respuestas volvieran a ellas o la que se rindiera primero tendría la victoria.

Umi debía hablar, eso lo sabía bien, pues Nico no parecía tener intención de hacerlo ¿En su lugar quién lo haría? Simplemente hablo y termino por quedarse en shock ante lo que dejo escapar a los cuatro vientos con suma intención de provocar más a Umi que por su parte, comenzaba a aclararse la garganta.

-Eres muy graciosa Nico….. Pero tu chiste es de mal gusto- Umi fue la primera en romper con el silencio.

Nico al escuchar eso por fin pudo volver correctamente en si y el enojo comenzó a inundarla otra vez ¿Cómo se atrevía Umi a decir que lo que acababa de decir era una broma?

-No es broma, y más vale que te quede bien claro….. Yo… yo qui…quie….umm- trataba de hablar Nico pero por alguna razón su valentía se había esfumado y cayendo en cuenta de la palabra que había dicho referida a Maki, solo pudo avergonzarse, causa de esto, su rostro se tiño de un ligero color carmín.

-No puedo creer en tus palabras, si hace tan solo cuatro meses atrás dijiste odiarla, no soportarla y encima de todo le rompiste dos costillas ¿y ahora resulta que la quieres, que clase de idiota crees que soy?- dijo aquello Umi mirando aun molesta a Nico que se quedó callada un momento.

Odiaba aceptar que Umi tenía razón, pero por más que intentaba pensar como había sucedido aquello, no lograba captar en que momento esa pelirroja dejo de desagradarle, y menos en que momento comenzó a sentir afecto por ella. Solo comenzó a ocurrir, ¿Cómo había juzgado desde siempre a la pelirroja sin conocerla? Sin saber que era lo que la acomplejaba, que la lastimaba, que era su deseo y su anhelo, sin siquiera habérselo preguntado, ese sentimiento ya estaba ahí. Aunque le era incierto porque ¿De qué manera quería a Maki? Era una buena chica, pese a su carácter, le agradaba estar con ella y todo pero no quería que su instinto terminara confundiéndola como siempre y menos en semejante situación.

 _-Yo… podre meditar eso después, ahora tengo que encargarme de que esta tonta sepa que no me alejare de Maki-_ pensó Nico y parándose firme miro a Umi de más cerca.

-¿Qué clase de idiota creo que eres? Eres la idiota que a pesar de su rango permite que sus sentimientos y su instinto se mezclen sin saber que hacer….. Eso eres- dijo Nico mirando firmemente a Umi que cambio su expresión irritada a una de desconcierto. Esas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo para ella, porque Nico tenía razón. –Antes de que sigas hablando más disparates y me hagas decirlos a mí también, mejor ayudemos a Honoka… porque si ya se te olvido, también es nuestra amiga- finalizaba Nico por fin dejando de ver a Umi quien solo suspiro y bajo la mirada viendo a la Kuma dormida en el césped resguardada por Rin y Hanayo.

Las cuatro chicas con un ambiente incomodo siguieron lo que Nico dijo y juntas llevaron a Honoka dentro de los dormitorios para dejarla descansar, ella y Umi tendrían una larga charla, y con Kotori también…

.

.

.

Un nuevo día se presentaba y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, después de todo era la reunión de los padres para evaluar el desempeño de sus hijos, así como para recibir nuevas instrucciones por parte de la directora. Como era costumbre en la academia también se llevarían a cabo demostraciones por parte de los alumnos y ascensos, así como el nombramiento de nuevos ejemplares Wild a la cabeza de la academia.

Era ese momento en el que cierta rubia se sentía sumamente frustrada, tenía la esperanza de que para cuando llegara la fecha de la reunión escolar ella ya hubiera sido capaz de convertirse por fin en Spiritual, pero todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, desde; los problemas que Maki provocaba, las invasiones y los estudiantes desaparecidos. Hasta sus sentimientos por Nozomi, habían sido un impedimento para que se concentrara en lo que debía ser para dejar de ser una Dreikon.

Con algo de fastidio miro hacia la ventana donde los alumnos comenzaban a armar el circuito de obstáculos para la presentación que varios harían, incluyéndola, su mirada era nostálgica, Todo lo que la rodeaba estaba incomodándola.

-¿Linda y lista?... Erikchica~- escucho a sus espaldas una voz cantarina que sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía, solo suspiro levemente girándose para ver a la dueña de esa voz y de su corazón también.

-Nozomi ¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto Eri mirando a la peli morada, sus palabras murieron al ver en qué estado había entrado Nozomi al consejo.

La peli morada entraba al consejo quitándose la camisa de vestir escolar, dejando su torso casi semi desnudo a la vista de la rusa que la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y un evidente sonrojo.

-Me tocara hacer demostración de neutralización y seguimiento de sello, tengo que asegurarme de cubrir bien mi pecho, seria vergonzoso que me ganen y todos vean mi sello ¿No crees?- decía Nozomi con completa normalidad.

La rubia con cierta timidez miro las líneas moradas que sobresalían del sujetador de lado derecho del pecho de Nozomi, la mitad del sello era visible, mientras que la otra mitad del sello era cubierto por ese "molesto" sujetador.

-S…su…Supongo que sí, ten cuidado de todas formas- decía Eri desviando la vista, pues comenzaba a sentir que su sello iba a fallarle en cualquier momento y el aroma de la piel de Nozomi no la ayudaba para nada a estar más quieta.

-¿Qué demostración te toco este año Ericchi?- pregunto Nozomi encargándose de su asunto, mientras Eri con fuerte voluntad le daba la espalda para no mirarla.

-Umm… me toco encargarme de la demostración de velocidad trasformativa- decía Eri mirando la ventana de nueva cuenta, pero igual termino retirando la mirada pues el reflejo de Nozomi se veía ahí también y simplemente miro al suelo aun nerviosa. –Umm espero que no sea un impedimento mi brazo…- se decía a si misma mientras miraba su brazo aun con un yeso que lo mantenía inmóvil.

-No te preocupes, eres la mejor en la velocidad de trasformación, estarás bien aun sin usar un brazo- decía Nozomi terminando de cerrar su camisa y acercándose a Eri poso su mano en el hombro de esta.

Eri miro de reojo otra vez a la peli morada y dejo escapar inconscientemente un suspiro al verla ya vestida correctamente.

-Sí, pero aun así no debo confiarme, sería malo si termino más lesionada- agregaba Eri por fin girándose completamente viendo a la bella peli morada frente a ella, esta chica le sonreía con tanto amor que no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y con fuerza.

-Estarás bien, créeme por que…..- decía Nozomi acercándose a la rusa y sujetando con completa delicadeza el brazo con yeso de esta, se inclinó levemente y lo beso, sin percatarse que la rubia se había sonrojado hasta las orejas-…. Ericchi podrá no ser una Spiritual, pero es la Dreikon más fuerte de toda la academia, y pobre de aquel que lo niegue…- dijo Nozomi sonriendo amablemente a Eri que miraba a todas direcciones menos a la mayor frente a ella que se sintió satisfecha de la reacción de su amiga.

-Si…. Está bien…. Gra…gracias Nozomi- dijo Eri dando un par de pasos atrás alejándose un poco de la atrevida cercanía de Nozomi que seguía sonriéndole.

-¿Pasa algo Ericchi?- pregunto Nozomi fingiendo no saber nada y Eri solo desvió la mirada un par de veces, todo para terminar mirando de igual forma a Nozomi.

-Lo haces a propósito, acercarte de más a mi….- susurro aquello Eri a la peli morada que esta vez espeto sorpresa ante las palabras de Eri.

Nozomi no estaba segura si lo hacía enserio a propósito o simplemente actuó sin pensarlo mejor, después de todo aquel día en que siguió a Eri herida hasta el consejo:

 **Flashback**

 _-Si estaba celosa ¿Qué con eso?-_

 _-Tonta… ¡Ericchi tonta!-_

 _-¿Tonta?... oye, soy honesta-_

 _-No puedes decir eso así como si nada-_

 _Entonces… solo quiero pedirte algo Nozomi….. Por favor, aunque ames a Nico, no lo demuestres frente a mí, porque…. Eso me lastima…-_

 _-Ericchi…-_

 **Fin del flashback**

No era tonta, le había quedado más que claro que Eri sentía celos al verla con Nico, y eso solo significaba una cosa, la rusa gustaba de ella, ¿y por qué no? Nozomi también se veía atraída hacia Eri, más sin embargo ahí estaba ese sentir que tenía por Nico también, estaba convencida que también sentía algo más que amistoso por Nico, pero ¿Cómo debía diferenciar el sentimiento por cada una? Simplemente no lograba procesarlo bien, pero si quería averiguar pronto que era ese sentimiento y como diferenciarlo, debía probar suerte, aunque eso significara tener que probar el sentir de ambas chicas.

-Perdón Ericchi, sé que no debería, pero…. Es inevitable- dijo Nozomi retrocediendo también y deslizando su mano sobre el escritorio de Eri. – Se lo que sientes, y es muy bello saberlo, pero yo estoy confundida, no puedo decir que no te correspondo porque tampoco estoy segura de ello, pero sí puedo decirte que no me perderás nunca y que no romperé mi promesa ¿De acuerdo?- aclaro Nozomi dedicándole una sonrisa más sincera a la rusa que solo suspiro en respuesta.

-Te lo agradezco Nozomi, yo…. De verdad te agradezco- termino por decir Eri corriendo a abrazar a la peli morada que se sobresaltó ante el contacto, pero con un cálido y alegre sentir correspondió al abrazo de la Kitsune.

.

.

.

La tarde había trascurrido como normalmente, todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para aquella exposición hacia los padres y para la reunión escolar, muchos estaban nerviosos y otros se encontraban listos y completamente confiados, este era el caso de Yazawa Nico que a pesar de ser Nighmare tenía una habilidad sumamente especial al momento de descifrar sellos y por lo tanto ella haría esa demostración junto a Nozomi, claro como compañera, ya que si era su rival, estaría en mucha desventaja por el rango de la Tanuki. Aun así, no desaprovecharía para lucirse frente a su madre que estaría presente en la reunión.

-Nico-chan ¿Ya estas lista?- preguntaba cierta castaña frente a la pelinegra, la menor seria la contrincante, o más bien, el conejillo de indias de Nico en la demostración.

-¿Qué si yo estoy lista? Más bien ¿Tú estás lista? No entiendo por qué te ofreciste como rival de pruebas, seguro quieres impresionar a Kotori- decía Nico desconcertada a lo que Honoka se sonrojo levemente y se rasco la cabeza avergonzada.

-La verdad lo hice solo para conseguir clases extra de la maestra de velocidad, estoy un poco baja en ese aprendizaje- confesaba Honoka la verdadera razón del por qué aceptar aquella propuesta y Nico solo suspiro. –Además….. Se… seria buen momento para demostrarle a la directora Minami-san mi determinación….- confesaba algo mas Honoka y Nico solo le sonrió con picardía.

-ah~ sabía que Kotori también tendría que ver en esto- molestaba la pelinegra a Honoka que solo reía dejando ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

-Si, bueno…- dijo Honoka suspirando y mirando en otra dirección. Nico noto el ligero cambio de Honoka y siguió con su mirada la propia de Honoka y hacia donde miraba ella, ahí pudo ver a Tsubasa, quien conversaba animadamente con un grupo de chicas.

-¿Estas preocupada por Tsubasa?- pregunto Nico a la castaña que se sobresaltó ligeramente para después mirar a la pelinegra.

-Um….. Desde que le dije que salía con Kotori-chan ella se alejó, ya no me da los buenos días, ni me comparte de su almuerzo, se comporta muy indiferente y los otros Wild le cayeron como moscas- decía aquello Honoka, diciendo lo último con un ligero tono irritado que Nico noto.

-Bueno, a pesar de que ella se comporta como una tonta, es seria cuando se requiere y también es muy linda, era de esperarse que tenga a algunos sobre ella- decía Nico tratando de ignorar de nueva cuenta el cambio de voz de Honoka de hace un momento.

-Sí, lo es… um… voy a prepararme Nico-chan, después veré a Kotori-chan, te veo en una hora- se despidió Honoka con una personalidad más calmada que de costumbre lo cual extraño a Nico.

- _Aquí no me gusta lo que se está formando entre nosotras_ ….- Pensó Nico mirando de vuelta a Tsubasa que seguía riendo con aquel grupo de chicos y chicas.

Pensando en ello, recordó el lio mismo que ella se tenía con Umi y Maki, ¿Por qué pelear con dos cabezas duras? Aunque Maki no estaba muy envuelta y más bien se podría decir que la pelea era debido a ella.

-Maki-chan….. Tonta….- susurro para sí misma, antes de marcharse a tomar un descanso antes de prepararse para las demostraciones.

.

Ya era la hora esperada, y cada Wild que participaría se miraba algo nervioso ante la presencia de los padres, claro estos estaban resguardados con la máxima protección para evitar accidentes, por lo que dar su mejor esfuerzo no era un problema notorio. Nico, junto a Honoka, y Nozomi se encontraban reunidas conversando, no fue hasta que Umi se les acerco, creando así un ambiente tenso e incómodo para la castaña y la peli morada que notaron de inmediato la mirada entre ambas morenas.

-Los padres han comenzado a llegar, si gustan tienen 10 minutos para conversar con ellos antes del evento- decía Umi con normalidad mirando a las tres chicas, sin embargo su mirada prevaleció mas en Nico.

-Gracias, no hace falta que quieras controlar esto también- agregaba aquel comentario Nico, provocando a la Okami.

-Nico-chan… no digas nada- dijo Honoka algo nerviosa ante la obvia provocación de la Usagi contra Umi.

-Son indicaciones de la directora Minami, mi trabajo como docente es informar, si quieres seguirlo adelante y si no, ya no es problema mío- aclaro Umi mirando aun a la morena mayor que frunció el ceño ante aquello.

-Gracias por la información Umi-chan, estaremos atentas a nuestro turno- esta vez contesto nerviosa Nozomi ante la mirada de esas dos que se comían casi vivas con esa mirada tan profunda.

-Bien si mis asuntos no te incumben entonces, no quiero que….-justo antes de que Nico pretendiera provocar más a la Okami, Nozomi se acercó a ella por la espalda, esta acción la hizo callar de golpe.

-Si no cierras la boca, esta noche mientras duermes un mapache se meterá a tu habitación y te revolcara en tu linda cama, tanto que hasta el viento te cause dolor en la piel- amenazo Nozomi.

Nico accedió ante la amenaza, pues la pelinegra recordaba las dolorosas mordidas que cierta Tanuki le hizo como castigo por perder su maso de cartas tarot en un pasado algo distante. Sin embargo aun sin decir palabra mantuvo su mirada en Umi, aun siendo retadora, no fue hasta que Umi desvió la mirada justo detrás de ellas con sorpresa, aquello llamo la atención de Nico y se giró para mirar aquello que causaba tanto asombro en Umi.

Una larga melena roja se removía tras cada paso que daba, esa pálida piel era envidiable a ojos de muchas personas que la miraron al igual que su alta estatura, de porte elegante y bien vestida, una mujer muy hermosa; esa era la definición de la mujer que caminaba por el pasillo con una expresión tranquila, junto a una chica igual de bella pero más joven y esta tenía una expresión nerviosa.

-¿Acaso…. Esa mujer que viene con Maki es…?- dijo con dificultad Nico mirando estupefacta a ambas pelirrojas caminar en su dirección, el parentesco era sumamente increíble.

-…Su madre, esa mujer es la madre de Maki- aclaro Umi acercándose de vuelta a ambas pelirrojas, la mayor le sonrió amablemente y la menor mostro un intento de sonrisa nerviosa.

-U…Umi, bu…buenas tardes….- decía Maki con un ligero tartamudeo que a ojos de las demás no pudo sonar más lindo.

-Maki ¿Quién es tu compañera?- pregunto la mujer a su hija quien aun con esa timidez y nerviosismo trato de presentar a Umi.

-Ella…. Es Sonoda Umi…. Es… mi amiga….- lo último lo dijo de manera más baja que las primeras palabras.

-¿Nishikino-san, verdad? Soy Sonoda Umi maestra de Otonokizaka y buena amiga de Maki- se presentaba rápidamente Umi haciendo una ligera reverencia y la mujer manteniendo aquella amable sonrisa devolvió el saludo.

Nico aun obcerbaba con completa sorpresa lo sucedido, no fue hasta que sus ojos carmín se cruzaron con los ojos violetas de Maki, no pudo evitar sonreírle a la menor que solo pudo ruborizarse mas al respecto.

-Un gusto Sonoda-san, es bueno ver a Wild de tu nivel, gracias por adiestrar a mi pequeña Maki- decía la mujer riendo. Observando a Maki, noto la mirada que ella y aquella pelinegra de ojos rubí se mantenía, por lo que hablo de nuevo. –Anda Maki no seas tímida, preséntame a más de tus amigas- la mujer dando un ligero empujón a su hija la hizo ponerse más de frente, pretendiendo que dejara la timidez de lado.

-Bu...Bueno, ella es Yazawa Nico, Nighmare rango 5, se especializa en descifrar sellos….- presentaba Primeramente a Nico, lo cual hizo sentir feliz a la pelinegra, por ser notada primero que las demás.

-Un gusto señora Nishikino, espero que disfrute del evento…- dijo Nico mirando a la sonriente mujer con timidez, después de todo era la madre de Maki, aquella que nunca tenía tiempo para su hija.

-Ella… es Toujou Nozomi, Spiritual Rango 9, también se especializa en sellos y designios- presentaba esta vez Maki a la peli morada que devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Encantada Nishikino-san, es un honor su presencia- saludaba cordialmente la Tanuki a aquella mujer.

-y Ella es Kousaka Honoka, Nighmare rango 5…. Bueno ella es buena con la fuerza- terminaba de presentar Maki a las chicas en el lugar, parecía más tranquila al respecto.

-Un gusto jovencitas, si nos disculpan, Maki me mostrara el lugar al que debo llegar, con permiso y mucha suerte- nos dijo educadamente y continuando caminando con Maki a su lado.

-¿Qué fue eso? Nunca vi a Maki-chan tan nerviosa.- pregunto Honoka con cierta sorpresa.

-Bueno…. Eso es porque su madre nunca había puesto un pie en la escuela hasta hoy, estoy enterada que su madre trabaja mucho y no tiene tiempo suficiente para dedicarle, su padre también es muy estricto, probablemente el no pudo asistir y ella vino a sustituirlo…- decía Umi aun mirando el lugar por el que se habían marchado ambas pelirrojas.

-vaya, es increíble, pero me alegra que haya sucedido…. Maki-chan a pesar de todo debe estar feliz- esta vez hablaba Nico sonriendo mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Umi.

Hubo no muy incómodo silencio entre todas, después de todo el ambiente había cambiado rápidamente.

-Chicas ¿Ya están listas?- una nueva voz se unía a ellas, esa era la rubia Kitsune que completamente preparada llevaba a incluirse al círculo.

-Eri, tardaste en llegar, si estamos listas- agrego Nico mirando a la rubia, esta traía una cinta blanca en la cabeza, como si fuese una guerrera, lo cierto era que aquella cinta estaba ahí para cubrir el sello de la rubia que era visible en su frente para todos.

-Bien entonces andando-

.

El evento comenzó bien, todo estaba de maravilla, las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, el turno de Nico y Nozomi ya había pasado, la admiración de los padres no se hizo esperar tanto de Nico como de Honoka en especial, pues a pesar de ser rangos bajos pudieron manejar la demostración sin problemas, la que Rin presento también dejo impactados a los padres, pues nadie era tan hábil como Rin para la trasformación media entre la forma humana y el sello.

Erena observaba todo de cerca como mediadora del evento junto a Umi, pues como las más fuertes debían prepararse para cualquier contramedida, Umi permanecía concentrada en su trabajo, mientras que la más alta miraba con cierto sigilo a los padres al otro lado del grueso cristal que los protegía en el campus, no fue hasta que sus ojos turquesa se toparon con unos violetas sumamente familiares, Una alta mujer castaña de cabello corto y ondulado era la dueña de ellos, su mirada era fría y suspicaz, pues miraba a detalle a cada uno de los Wild que se presentaban.

-Ahí esta Yukki-san….. Pero… ¿Dónde está Anju?- se preguntó a sí misma Erena cambiando su mirada hacia los Wild del otro extremo que solo eran espectadores y con grata suerte encontró a quien buscaba, mirando con normalidad la presentación de aquellos Wild.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila….?- susurro Erena mirando con dolor a la castaña de cabellos ondulados y ojos violetas bostezar, parecía aburrirse en el lugar.

-¿Dijiste algo Toudo-san?- la voz de Umi irrumpió el escaneo de Erena que solo se giró para ver a Umi.

-Si…. No es nada….- término por decir Erena.

-Bien, ya es hora, te toca…-animaba Umi a la peli morada que con un suspiro comenzó a encaminarse al centro del campus donde todas las demostraciones estaban siendo llevadas a cabo.

El tiempo voló, pues la siguiente demostración resultaría ser la última y en ella participaría la más poderosa de todos contra un digno rival y alguien que posiblemente la podría causar problemas en esa área de combate, su contrincante era nada más y nada menos que Eri quien se comenzó a encaminar también hacia el centro.

Una vez ahí, ambas chicas se miraron con cierto conflicto, en Eri aún estaba fresco el recuerdo de que por culpa de la anticipación de Erena, casi todo el campus intento matarla, no era la manera correcta pero tomaría cierta venganza contra la peli morada que tras un suspiro se puso en guardia.

-Bien, colocaran estos artefactos sobre su cuello, ambos cuentan con una luz verde, eso significa que su estabilidad es la correcta, si están heridas y quieren retirarse la luz verde se tornara amarilla, y si pierden la estabilidad la luz cambiara a rojo y nos permitirá actuar para controlar la situación ¿Alguna duda?- decía Umi quien colocaba a cada una aquel artefacto, ambas chicas negaron. –Bien, suerte- termino por decir Umi saliendo del centro y dando inicio a la prueba.

Ambas chicas se comenzaron a merodear sin despegar sus miradas la una de la otra, aun había algún tipo de resentimiento en ambas, eso nadie lo podía notar o sentir, solo ellas.

Eri fue la primera en atacar corriendo en zigzag a gran velocidad y elevando su puño al aire lista para atacar a Erena, esta retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás, una vez puesto sus pies sobre la tierra corrió para embestir a Eri, esta recibió el golpe contra su torso haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo, incluso se lastimo su brazo herido, lo que le dificulto levantarse.

Respirando agitadamente, volvió a ponerse de pie y observo a Erena fijamente de nuevo, esta vez volvió a seguir el mismo procedimiento pero combinándolo con trasformación, dejando a la vista de simples personas como si una chica y un zorro corriesen y golpearan a la vez a la alta peli morada que se cubría de las embestidas y los golpes.

Erena estaba viéndoselas difícil con Eri, pues al haberla subestimado por tener un brazo temporalmente inservible, no puso el empeño necesitado, aunque aun no era tarde, comenzó a enfocarse como debía ante el combate. Esto aun con medida resultaba increíble a la vista, pues una combinación entre trasformación de sello medio y la chica peli morada se veía acompañado de flasheos purpuras que significaban la constante trasformación de Erena y lo veloz que esta era.

El primer golpe verdaderamente doloroso lo recibió Eri, justo en la quijada, esto la desoriento lo suficiente como para hacerla caer y permanecer en el suelo aturdida, el collar de Eri comenzó a encenderse y apagarse entre color amarillo y verde. Un vibrante sonido escuchaba en el ambiente y miraba desorientada alrededor, escuchando una dulce voz tratando de animarla, esta voz repetía incontables veces "levántate o hare que te levantes" la rusa escuchando eso se quedó mirando un ligero destello morado, aclarando poco a poco su vista vio a Nozomi que la miraba preocupada a su lado el resto de sus amigas.

La luz verde comenzaba a desvanecerse dándole mayor visión a la luz amarilla que indicaba que Eri estaba por perder, pues su fuerza flaqueaba. Entonces Nozomi viéndose preocupada miro hacia los lados buscando como ayudar a la rubia, ahí se encontró con cierta pelinegra que también se veía preocupada, mirándola a ella y después a Nico, Nozomi apretó los puños y sujeto el rostro de la pelinegra depositando un beso contra la mejilla de esta cosa que hizo a Eri abrir los ojos de golpe en sorpresa….

- _Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Nozomi idiota?... tu…. Prometiste no hacer eso frente a mi…. Y rompes tu palabra…..tu….¡TU!...-_ pensó Eri mirando como Nico le daba un ligero empujón a Nozomi y un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, eso la hizo enojar más. La ira no le hizo ver que Nozomi había hecho aquello para que reaccionara y se levantara, cosa que lamentaría después por no calcular la reacción que la rubia tendría a continuación.

-Lo siento Ayase, pero no podemos esperar a que te levantes…- esto lo dijo Erena levantando a Eri de la ropa, lista para noquearla de un golpe, sin embargo se quedó sorprendida al ver como la luz amarilla comenzaba a parpadear nuevamente, esta vez entre amarillo y rojo, lo cual sobresalto a Erena… si un Nighmare era peligroso al descontrolarse…. Un Dreikon lo era el doble.

Tomada por sorpresa, de un momento a otro se quedó sin aire, el puño de Eri se había impactado contra su estómago con una ferocidad que no se imaginó, fue tanta la fuerza que escupió saliva y sangre mezclada tras el impacto.

El golpe la hizo encogerse rápidamente y Eri por primera vez, Tomo la forma media del sello, dejando a la vista un corpulento zorro rodeado de un aura color azul celeste que no dudo ni un momento en golpear con su rodilla la cabeza de Erena haciéndola retroceder más todavía, al grado de dejar un rastro de tierra en el suelo. Justo en ese momento la luz amarilla del collar de Eri se volvió completamente roja, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa de los Wild.

-Esto se pondrá mal- fueron las únicas palabras de Umi que de inmediato corrió al lugar de batalla quitando de un tirón su larga gabardina negra dejando a la vista una camisa de vestir blanca sin mangas esto dejando también a la vista su sello en su brazo derecho.

-Demonios Nozomi, hiciste enojar a Eri, y cuando acabe con Erena sigo yo….- dijo Nico mirando con cierto pánico a Nozomi que se quedó en shock mirando la batalla.

-Ericchi… lo siento mucho….- susurro Nozomi sin despegar su vista de lo que ocurría.

Erena ahora solo trataba de cubrirse de la agresión por parte de Eri, que parándose en cuatro brinco por lo alto cayéndole encima y sujetando con su gran mandíbula el cuello de Erena y revolcándolo con ferocidad causando de inmediato un sangrado en ella. Umi no se hizo esperar y copiando la acción de Eri tomo la forma media, viéndose un gran lobo negro brincando contra el gran zorro.

Umi retenía con fuerza a Eri que se removía violentamente tratando de liberarse. Ahora era cuando deseaba que alguien sacara a Erena del centro pues esta no lograba levantarse, solo se arrastraba por el piso con una de sus manos sujetando su cuello completamente sangrante, no fue hasta que entre el pánico, Yukki Anju corrió hasta el centro y levanto en brazos a Erena llevándola lejos.

-Vamos Eri cálmate…. No nos hagas esto frente a los padres- pensaba Umi mientras solo sostenía a Eri de todas las maneras posibles para que no se liberara.

Umi estaba en problemas, de eso no cabía duda, alguien que odiaba ver a la peli azul en problemas salto en su ayuda, ahí una pelirroja corría velozmente al lugar para socorrer a su amiga y tras ella cuatro chicas más que ayudaron a sujetar al furioso Zorro. Estas fueron Kotori, Nozomi, Nico y Honoka

Sin embargo no corrieron con la suerte esperada, pues Eri al liberarse de un manotazo hizo volver a Honoka y a Nico, haciéndolas estrellar contra uno de los muros de la academia, acto seguido Kotori intento sujetarla también pero solo se ganó un golpe alto en la cabeza que la logro noquear, Maki haciendo un gran esfuerzo la sujeto de ambos brazos, si no se apresuraban podría jugar Eri iba a rompérselos delo fuerte que tiraba.

-Umi con un demonio ¡Detenla ya!- le grito Maki al gran lobo negro que con velocidad desprendió la cinta blanca de la frente del zorro, no midió la distancia y este le propino un cabezazo los suficientemente fuerte para hacerla caer hacia atrás completamente aturdida.

Con esto, Maki quedo completamente desprotegida y era de esperarse, Eri la hizo soltarla y una vez libre del agarre de la pelirroja la golpeo en el rostro dejándola bastante herida y con un seguro ojo morado.

-¡Ericchi!- esa voz llamo al descontrolado zorro que se giró mirando a la peli morada, Nozomi espero que eso hiciera que Eri se detuviera, pero no conto con ser envestida por el Zorro y terminar en el suelo con el zorro sobre ella intentando morderla de la misma manera que había hecho con Erena.

-Ericchi… Por favor….. Reacciona, no quiero lastimarte más…. Por favor-

Entre el forcejeo el gran zorro termino ganando y soltó una feroz mordida contra Nozomi que alcanzo a moverse, sin embargo no quedo ilesa ya que la mandíbula de Eri la sujeto del hombro y también la revolcó hiriéndola y causando en ella un grito de dolor.

Aquello fue como un interruptor, uno que era capaz de decirle a Eri que se detuviera, y así lo hizo, el agitado zorro comenzaba a respirar cada vez menos agitadamente y soltaba lentamente a Nozomi que con mirada cansada miraba fijamente aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Con mano temblorosa alcanzo a acariciar el hocico alargado de aquel zorro con sus dedos.

-…Lo merezco Ericchi….. Lo siento…. Así que por favor…. Vuelve en ti…..- decía con dolor en su voz Nozomi, con esa misma mano que acaricio el hocico del zorro tiro de su cabeza para que este se inclinara y con dificultad deposito un beso sobre aquella húmeda y cálida nariz.

Todos miraban estupefactos lo ocurrido y como un flasheo azul celeste les arrebataba la vista unos segundos, cuando pudieron aclarar su vista de vuelta, el zorro ya no estaba, en su lugar, se encontraba una rubia que temblaba y emanaba un extraño vapor azul de su cuerpo.

-Nozomi….. Perdón…perdóname…. Yo no…. Yo no quería lastimarte…. Lo siento…lo siento- decía Eri mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos el adolorido rostro de Nozomi y su hombro sangrante con marcas de colmillos en su piel, todo esto sin percatar del vapor azul en su cuerpo.

Nozomi comenzaba a sonreír con dificultad, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Eri que aún seguía firme en la tierra acorralándola contra el pasto.

-Mira Ericchi….. Estas brillando… - decía Nozomi haciendo que Eri se prestara atención a sí misma, pero no ocurrió, la rubia seguía ahí mirándola arrepentida y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Ericchi!-

-…Q..Que….-

-Lo lograste… acabas de dejar de ser un Dreikon…..-

-… eso… eso no me importa…..-

-Tonta ¿Te das cuenta que me siento feliz de eso?...-

-….Nozomi….-

Las demás con dificultad habían sido testigos de cómo Eri había logrado su objetivo de dejar de ser Dreikon y por fin convertirse en Spiritual, sin embargo a un alto precio….. Lastimarlas… y dar por terminado el evento.

.

Los padres se retiraron con expectativas negativas de la reunión, pues les quedaba claro que aún tenían mucho que aprender todos esos jóvenes, antes de poder ser libres en la sociedad humana para no ser un peligro y al contrario de ellos, ayudar.

De nueva cuenta, aquel grupo de chicas terminaba en la enfermería escolar por diversas lesiones, la más grave fue Erena que había sido perforada del cuello en tres puntos específicos, un poco más y hubiese incluso muero, seguida de ella Nozomi que ahora a la par de Eri, tenían lesionado el mismo brazo, una con más gravedad que la otra, pero nada que no se curara. Las demás, tenían un par de golpes y torceduras, Honoka había recibido tres puntos en la cabeza del impacto contra el muro y Nico había recibido cuatro en la frente, por suerte su flequillo cubría la herida. Kotori tenía una sutura más sobre la ceja, tres puntos también y Maki simplemente tenía adoloridos sus brazos y un ojo sumamente morado.

-Rayos, es la última vez que meto las manos con ustedes al fuego- se quejó Maki recostada en uno de los sillones sosteniendo una bolsa con hielos contra ese ojo morado que aún le dolía.

-eso es porque te vuelves loca si alguien toca a tu amada Umi-chan- se burlaba Honoka de la pelirroja que se sonrojo.

-¡Cállate cabeza de alcancía!- respondió Maki sonrojada causando gracia en todas menos en dos morenas, ya que una se sonrojo y la otra se irrito, esto lo noto la pelirroja, sin embargo ella quería evitar más molestias aquel día, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. – Me voy, estoy muy cansada y mi ojo no dejara de dolerme hasta mañana, que descansen grupo de locas- se despedía Maki de todas retirándose.

Nico se levantó de golpe yendo tras de la pelirroja, Umi hubiese protestado pero de verdad que estaba adolorida y cansada que prefirió dejarlo pasar y quedarse descansando.

.

-Maki-chan- llamo la pelinegra a la Hyo que ya iba por medio pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Maki algo irritada a la pelinegra que tímidamente se acercó a ella alcanzo a sujetar su mano, esto sorprendió ligeramente a la pelirroja.

-lamento lo sucedido…. Con Umi, conmigo…. Sé que te molestaste, pero quiero que sepas algo….- decía Nico decidida y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que se ruborizo ante la mirada fija de aquella pequeña pelinegra. –No importa que Umi se enoje conmigo, y que no me quiera cerca, incluso si llegamos a pelear….. yo quiero…qui…quiero quedarme contigo….- declaraba Nico causando que Maki se sonrojara y una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios.

-gracias Nico-chan….- susurro Maki acariciando la cabeza de la Usagi.

Sin embargo algo la tomó por sorpresa, un pequeño impulso al que Nico no dudaría de echarle la culpa a su instinto, pero ella bien sabía que su intención había sido esa y solo esa, pues antes de salir corriendo del pasillo, tiro del brazo de Maki para que esta se inclinara y poder besar su mejilla. Esa acción dejo a una confundida pelirroja mirando como Nico corría lejos tras besar su mejilla. Con confusión, y sin embargo, su corazón se quedó completamente enloquecido ante eso.

.

.

.

Red estaba molesta, no había conseguido los sellos deseados ¿Por qué? West no había estado trabajando como se debía, era ese el momento en el que esperaba a la chica para escarmentarla con un buen regaño y escuchar porque había detenido la actividad. Justo ahora para suerte de Red y mala suerte de West, se encontraron en las instalaciones de camino a la oficina de la primera.

-A ti quería verte, ven ahora mismo a mi oficina- dijo la mujer a West, quien llevaba puesto su traje obscuro con la máscara cadavérica de metal que cubría su identidad.

Ambas entraron a la oficina con paso lento, Red llego hasta su escritorio dejando un par de papeles mientras que West retiraba la máscara metálica de su rostro.

-Dígame Red ¿En qué puedo servirle?- hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a la mujer que no dijo nada por un breve momento. Sin palabra alguna camino hasta la parte profunda de su oficina acercándose a una celda.

La acción de Red desconcertó a West, mas sin embargo continuo observando, de aquella celda, Red volvía con dos Wild, este era el joven Yukio y la otra tenia por nombre Chinatsu, ambos en estados débiles, sucios y cansados, con ello los hizo hincarse frente de ella.

-Ese es el problema ¡No me has servido lo suficiente! Hoy entre toda la multitud de perdedores observe buenos potenciales, y más sin embargo tú no has hecho tu trabajo ¿Quieres que use la fuerza y los mate a todos?- recriminaba la mujer a West que solo agachaba la cabeza.

-El campo a estado peligroso, todos sospechan de todos ¡No puedo hacer nada en ese estado!- replicaba West a Red y esta con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la joven prisionera a sus pies y levanto su cabeza tirando del cabello de la joven.

-pequeña Wild…. ¿Ves a esa chica de ahí?- decía con voz juguetona Red a la amordazada chica de rodillas frente a ella. –Ella es la culpable de que ahora mismo vayas a sufrir- dijo y sin previo aviso paso su mano lentamente sobre el cuello de la chica, de esta manera rebanándolo.

El salir de la sangre no se hizo esperar de la boca de la chica así como de su cuello, justo cuando Red la soltó, la chica callo de golpe removiéndose ligeramente, desangrándose poco a poco.

-¡No, Ya basta!- le grito West a Red y está ignorándola por completo paso ahora con el joven Yukio que aun herido fue forzado a levantar la cabeza por la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Yukio, dulce, dulce Yukio, mira bien ese rostro frente a ti, esa chica y su inutilidad, son la causa de tu muerte- decía Red levantando la cabeza del joven.

Este miraba aterrado a West que se quedaba inmóvil frente a él mirándolo también pero con impotencia, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sin esperar más, Red repitió el mismo procedimiento, cortando el cuello del chico que solo alcanzo a soltar un grito ahogado antes de empezar a ahogarse con su propia sangre que salpico rápidamente el piso. La muerte de esos dos jóvenes hizo que West rápidamente se debilitara, pues al morir, el sello que habían robado de ellos se rompió, despojando de su fuerza y poder a la traidora que callo de rodillas.

-Por favor…. Basta….. No mates a nadie más…..- pedía West permaneciendo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, se apartó de inmediato al sentir la aun cálida sangre tocar sus manos y sus rodillas.

Al levantar la cabeza con asco, Red llego hasta ella y la golpeo con gran fuerza con su pie la cabeza de la traidora haciéndola caer al piso y no conforme con ello, con aquel tacón de su calzado piso la cabeza de West aferrándola al piso causándole dolor.

-¡Agh! Pe…Perdóname…. Te conseguiré lo que quieras, solo detente…..- suplico Red sintiendo la opresión en su cabeza con suma fuerza.

-¡Si eso harás!- golpeo una vez más aquella cabeza con su pie, provocando que la nariz de la traidora comenzara a sangrar.

-Escúchame bien buena para nada, a mí me debes tu maldita vida, debes estar harta de mi ¿Verdad? Así que te tengo una gran propuesta que no podrás rechazar- condicionaba Red con una sonrisa a la chica que aun sangraba de la nariz y tenía una herida más en la cabeza provocada por aquel tacón que la aprisiono hace un momento contra el piso.

-Te daré tu libertad, si me consigues a esas nueve chicas de las que tanto oí hablar, no me interesa como lo hagas, solo las quiero aquí….. tu dame eso y a cambio….. tu y tu adorada y poderosa chica, serán libres….-

-S…Si….. Si mi señora Red…..-

.

.

.

* * *

 **chaaan chaaan chaaaaaan! D:**

 **nos leemos la proxima semana :3**


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Instinto o amor?

**buenas sexys lectores aqui me reporto para hacerles entrega de este cap todo UFFF! que espero y disfruten, la siguiente actualizacion tardara un poco mas, ya saben, escuela y eso me come, pero en fin espero que disfruten este y pues... ya xD**

 **no olviden visitarme en facebook donde podran encontrar contenido extra y avisos sobre mis fic :3**

* * *

Maki miraba el cielo entre las hojas verdes que hacían un relajante ruido con el viento, estaba recostada sobre una de las ramas de los arboles más altos del jardín trasero, ya tenía mucho que no descansaba ahí…. Desde que conoció a Nico no lo hacía, pero últimamente todo estaba tan raro que quiso estar en la tranquilidad de aquellos jardines los que casi nadie iba ya, estaba cansada de todo, adolorida y aún tenía un evidente ojo morado, Eri realmente la había golpeado muy fuerte. ¿Cómo era que todas esas chicas estaban tan bien con la rusa después de que ella las hubiera atacado al descontrolarse por una razón que ni si quiera sabia?, simplemente llego a meter las manos otra vez por que vio a Umi en apuros y no quería que la lastimaran, debía protegerla.

-Umi….. ¿Seguirá de malas por irme cuando discutió con Nico?- se preguntó mientras no apartaba su vista de aquel hermoso cielo azul.

Su mente tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, todas relacionadas con esas dos chicas, pero lo que seguía rondando su mente una y otra vez era ese beso que Nico le había dado hace dos noches atrás, después de ellos se aisló lo suficiente en los arboles de los jardines traseros, simplemente necesitaba pensar y no quería que las demás la molestaran con preguntas molestas.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-

.

Por su parte, en el interior de la oficina de la directora se encontraba una rubia con la cabeza baja, pues estaba siendo regañada por la directora que desde hace unos minutos atrás la había mandado llamar.

-Todo estaba de maravilla, todo iba bien, pero no sé qué paso para que actuaras así, Ayase puede que te hayas convertido en un Spiritual pero tu fortaleza y capacidad para controlarte flaquearon molo las simples capacidades de un Nighmare ¿Cómo poder asegurarme que no volverá a pasar?- preguntaba la mujer e Eri que trataba de acomodar sus palabras para defenderse de la manera más correcta posible.

-No tengo excusas directora, simplemente mi instinto reacciono ante la invasión de territorio, no fui capaz de controlarlo y me disculpo sumamente por ello otra vez- argumentaba Eri haciendo una reverencia frente a la mujer peli gris que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Escucha Ayase, no es que no merezcas el puesto o el nombramiento, simplemente necesito que mis estudiantes sean eficientes, estas al tanto de que esa organización ilegal existe para destruirlos, no sé qué buscan pero ahí están.- decía la directora Minami a Eri que por fin levantaba la mirada para verla un momento. –necesitamos que los mejores estudiantes salgan y den una buena impresión a los padres y a la sociedad humana, ustedes son necesarios pero lamentablemente no bien aceptados, tenemos que encargarnos de muchas cosas- explicaba la mujer.

-Lo se directora, deje una mala impresión de los Wild a los visitantes humanos, herí a mis compañeras y a mis amigas, pero no puedo ser castigada, eso afectaría mi actividad del concejo estudiantil, así que por lo que vine con tanta decisión es a buscar una actividad alterna al castigo que no afecte mis actividades diarias- decía Eri a la mujer que se levantó de su asiento y miro a la ventana.

-Ya que Erena aún está mal herida en cama y con esa cosa conectada a su garganta, será tu deber tomar su lugar en una importante labor Eri, espero puedas hacerla- decía la directora a la rubia que sintió una ligera sensación desagradable ante aquella mención, sin embargo continuo escuchando.

-Dígame…. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntaba Eri con inquietud, no sabía qué clase de labor pediría aquella mujer.

-Veras Ayase, estas muy enterada de que hay un traidor entre nosotros, nadie más que tu lo sabes, después de todo te tomaron por la traidora ¿No? Le e encargado a Erena vigilar si ve algo extraño, por eso ella te ataco aquella vez, ahora que ella esta incapacitada y pegada a ese aparato respiratorio por las siguientes dos semanas será tu deber relevarla en esa labor, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella después de perforarle la garganta de una mordida- decía Minami a la rusa que solo bajo la cabeza nuevamente, aquello se lo temía, pero que la directora se lo dijera de aquella manera la desgano.

-Entiendo….. Bien acepto- dijo aquello Eri con tono frio y seco.

-Perfecto, así que te entregare ahora mismo una nueva lista de las siguientes sospechosas, ya sabes, es complicado y te pido que dejes de lado lo que tu corazón diga y hagas caso a mis indicaciones, esa traidora no se tentara el corazón contra nadie….- agregaba Minami dándole una hoja de papel a Eri y esta con sumo cuidado la abrió.

-Toudo Erena, Yukki Anju… ¿Yazawa Nico?... Debe ser una broma….. ¡¿Minami Kotori?! ¿Se da cuenta que esta juzgando a su propia hija?- decía aquello Eri a la mujer que le dio la espalda, la mayor no parecía decir nada por lo que Eri volvió su vista a la lista viendo dos nombres más. –Kira Tsubasa y…. To…Toujou Nozomi…. Pero, eso no puede ser, la misma Nozomi fue atacada cuando las cercas eléctricas fueron apagadas ¿Por qué seria ella la traidora?- replicaba de inmediato Eri mirando a la mujer que dando un suspiro por fin respondió.

-Y faltas tú, lo siento Ayase, pero si hay sospecha en Toujou, también la habrá en ti, sé que te puede parecer descabellado pero es lo más que puedo hacer sin derramar sangre Wild, así que de ti dependerá hacerme saber que no eres una traidora- agregaba la mujer a Eri y esta comenzaba a enojarse por tales acusaciones.

-Es tan injusto…. Pero entonces…. ¿si veo a alguien sospechoso en esto, se lo informare?- preguntaba Eri con seriedad a la mujer que asintió a la rubia.

-Así es tu deber es informarme- dijo Minami a la Kitsune que dándole la espalda sentencio con lo último dejando a la mujer sumamente sorprendida…

-Entonces alguien más en la lista…. Es usted directora Minami, nada me asegura que no esté usándome como distractor y que nos matemos unos a otros…- decía aquello Eri abriendo la puerta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto la mujer, no parecía desconcertada o enfadada, más bien sonaba curiosa a lo que la rubia le diría.

-…. Casualmente todo comenzó a marchar mal cuando se hizo el cambio de directora, es curioso ¿No cree?... con permiso- dijo aquello Eri cerrando la puerta tras de sí y marchándose de vuelta al consejo con nuevo peso sobre sus hombros, un peso que sin duda la tendría aún más tensa de lo que ya se encontraba, pero no se rendiría, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Por su parte la directora Minami se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Eri, no lo negaba, la rubia tenía su punto, ¿Y por qué no? Ahí todo se valía, pero era una gran desventaja para ella y sus planes tener los dedos señalándola a ella también.

-Bien jugado…. Ayase Eri…..-

.

.

.

Kotori caminaba en dirección a su clase con la cabeza en las nubes, estaba algo mal humorada en ese momento, las cosas no estaban marchando bien, se enteró de la pelea que tuvieron Umi y Honoka después de que ella las dejara y eso no la tenía nada tranquila, desde ese día no hablaba con ninguna de las dos chicas, incluso después del suceso hace dos días con Eri, recordando con ello un doloroso andar, pues al estrellarse con una de las paredes al recibir el golpe de Eri se lesiono lo suficiente. Eso y un par de cosas más eran parte de su mal humor, y por todas las fuerzas de los Wild, ella deseaba que nadie la molestara ese día, o que las cosas marcharan bien, ya que no sabría cómo responder ante alguien pretendiendo conversar de cosas innecesarias.

Estando a punto de entrar a su clase, que por cierto le tocaba con Umi, encontró en la salida de esta a una enérgica castaña con una bandita en la mejilla y otra más sobre la nariz, posiblemente heridas provocadas por Eri también.

-Kotori-chan buenos días- saludaba Honoka a la peli gris que con una tímida y no muy enérgica sonrisa la recibió.

-Buenos días Honoka-chan… ummm. No deberías estar por aquí…..- decía Kotori con voz tímida y mirando hacia los lados, parecía que la Okami no estaba cerca y aun no entraba al salón de clases.

-¿Por qué no? Solo porque Umi-chan sea quien te de clase ahora mismo significa que tengamos que escondernos, si no le gusta que lo ignore- dijo aquello Honoka con cierto tono resentido cosa que la peli gris noto más sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Su…Supongo que tienes razón…. Pero aun así, yo preferiría que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, ambas son mis amigas y….- decía Kotori aquello pero la mirada de Honoka al escuchar la palabra amiga referida a ella también la hizo detenerse. -….. Quiero decir…. Ella es mi amiga y tú eres…. Ummm…. Mi….. No...Novia…. así que me duele verlas así- terminaba por fin aclarándose poco a poco la garganta.

Honoka bajo la mirada un breve momento para después sonreírle de nueva cuenta a la peli morada, aunque ahora parecía que esa sonrisa era menos enérgica.

-Si….. tienes razón Kotori-chan, tratare de hablar con Umi-chan al respecto ¿Esta bien?- dijo aquello para tranquilizar a la Washy que con una sonrisa más amplia asintió feliz.

-Muchas gracias Honoka-chan, te veré más tarde- se despedía Kotori de la Kuma depositando un rápido beso sobre la mejilla de la castaña que ante el beso se ruborizo ligeramente y sin alcanzar a decirle algo más a Kotori esta entro a su clase.

Otra vez estaba ahí ese sentimiento que no sabía que pensar con claridad de él, era complicado para ella entender por qué cada contacto con Kotori no era lo que ella esperaba, simplemente trataba de alegrarse por ello pero no le llegaba a carburar el sentimiento tan… ¿Diferente?

-¿Honoka, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu piso- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con cierta peli azul que no estaba muy alegre de ver, más sin embargo debía recordar las palabras de Kotori y arreglarse con Umi, después de todo aun quería mucho a esa Okami que aun consideraba su gran amiga, pese a todo.

-Umi-chan….. Acompañe a Kotori-chan aquí- respondía Honoka mirando algo seria a la morena que se quedó ligeramente pensativa.

-ya veo…. Bueno, será mejor que vuelvas a tu clase o pueden regañarte, hasta luego- decía Umi evitando mirar a la cara a Honoka y pretendiendo entrar a dar la clase Dreikon, sin embargo el agarre de Honoka la retuvo.

-Umi-chan… yo….. lo siento…- se disculpaba primeramente Honoka con la Okami que se quedó de espaldas sorprendida por sus palabras. – Yo últimamente me e comportado como una verdadera bestia, te intente lastimar…. Y e ocasionado que todo este incomodo entre tú y Kotori-chan también….- agregaba Honoka con más sinceridad.

Umi se giró rápidamente abrazando a Honoka, eso no lo espero la castaña y ante el contacto le devolvió aquel contacto a Umi volviendo a abrazarla también, sabían que sería complicado, pero no se dejarían vencer por algo como lo que sucedía, aunque Umi, aun estuviera en duda de ello.

-También lo siento Honoka…. Últimamente no sé qué pasa, simplemente me siento diferente, pero no quiero que eso afecte lo que nosotras tres tenemos, ya no….- decía Umi rompiendo con el silencio y con el abrazo.

-yo también me esforzare por que no cambien las cosas, yo quiero seguir estando bien contigo y con Kotori-chan- agregaba Honoka, esta miraba con una leve sonrisa a Umi que también sonreía levemente. –Aunque aún me siento insegura….- se le escapaba eso a la Nighmare que se sorprendió un poco al notar lo que acababa de decir.

-No tendrías por qué estar insegura Honoka- trataba de animar Umi, pero Honoka solo dio un paso hacia atrás, parecía aun estar pensando detenidamente

-La verdad Umi-chan….. Yo tengo miedo…. Miedo de que tu sientas algo más por Kotori-chan…. Al igual que yo…- dejaba salir aquello Honoka sorprendiendo a Umi aún más, pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello.

Hubiese querido responder rápidamente a Honoka, mas sin embargo algo se lo impidió, y eso fue al hacerse la pregunta de "¿Sentir algo más por Kotori?" eso la dejo sumamente pensativa y callada por unos segundos, pensando en eso ¿Realmente que sentía por la peli gris? Recordaba que cuando ese chico de otro grupo la invito a salir y ella estaba por aceptar se sintió molesta e irritada con la cercanía de él, después cuando vio a ambas chicas besarse en la cafetería ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sintió? Aun no estaba segura, pero era un sentimiento similar, ¿podría decirse que estaba celosa? Podría ser, aunque para ella el sentir celos provenía de un sentimiento romántico…. pero ahora entraba en ella la incógnita de saber, si lo de Kotori eran celos ¿Entonces que sentía por Maki? Hasta donde ella se había convencido era de sus sentimientos hacia Maki. ¿Era posible enamorarse de dos personas a la vez?

-…Yo….. ¿Sentir algo por Kotori?...- se atrevía a hablar aun con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero todo se detuvo al ver la mirada entristecida de Honoka, no quería que la castaña se entristeciera por su respuesta, y aunque no tuviera las cosas aún muy claras hablo antes de lamentar algo más. –No Honoka….. Kotori es mi amiga ¿Recuerdas?... Yo… yo no…..ummm- trato de hablar, pero solo guardo silencio tras decir eso.

Honoka se sintió feliz de aquella respuesta, ¡Sabía que podía confiar en Umi! Y ahora no habría problema de que ella y Kotori estuvieran juntas, mientras tanto Umi aún tenía su cabeza hecha un lio y con sus anteriores palabras, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, uno que se negaba a dejar salir y expresar, porque no quería que sus preciadas amigas, ahora que estaban bien y juntas se separaran por su culpa, además se suponía que ella ya tenía a alguien ¿no? Solo hacía falta dejarle claro a cierta pelinegra que no tendría oportunidad con la Hyo…. Aun así…. Seguía doliendo su decisión.

Aunque esto podría empeorar aún mas ¿No? Ya que ninguna de las dos chicas noto que cierta Peli gris había escuchado su conversación por genuino accidente…

.

.

.

-Nozomi-chan no creo que sea buena idea Nya…- esas eran las palabras de Rin que venía a la par de Hanayo y la Tanuki caminando en dirección al tercer piso, justo la sección de los Nighmare.

-vamos, solo quiero aclarar mi mente, si no lo hago y no me aseguro de nada solo me quedare viendo y llegara alguien más a enamorar a Ericchi y la perderé o a Nicocchi, suena mal, pero si no me aseguro de aclarar las cosas, podría terminar mal- decía Nozomi caminando decidida comenzando a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a la sección Nighmare, lugar donde seguro estaría Nico.

-Pero, ¿Qué harás si Eri-chan viene?- preguntaba esta vez Hanayo quien era un manojo total de nervios.

-Bueno, de eso se encargaran ustedes, ya es hora de tomar el almuerzo y nadie va a los jardines traseros, así que busquen a Ericchi con alguna excusa y eviten que venga hacia los jardines, mientras, le hare la pregunta del millón a Nicocchi- decía aquello Nozomi y las otras dos más jóvenes solo sintieron aún más nervios.

-sé que no es lo más correcto y pareciera que solo quiero probar a ver qué pasa, pero no veo manera más fácil de aclarar mi mente y no lastimar a alguien en el proceso, por ello lo hare de esta manera- pensaba Nozomi mientras continuaba caminando, trataba de apresurarse lo más posible sin que su brazo y hombro se esforzaran mucho, aun tenia fresca la mordida de Eri y seguía doliéndole.

-Está bien Nozomi-chan, pero ten cuidado- advertía Hanayo a la mayor que le sonrió con confianza.

-Todo estará bien, gracias por ayudarme- agradecía sonriente y amable Nozomi a las dos chicas que se desviaron para poder topar a la presidenta y evitar a toda costa que ella fuera a los jardines traseros.

.

Nico miraba la ventana de su salón de clases, se alegraba de que por fin pudiera tener un momento de paz, Honoka no estaba con ella y Tsubasa se había ido por ahí con dos chicas a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, lamentablemente había coincidido en que Maki tampoco estaba ahí, llevaba dos días sin ver a la pelirroja y moría de ganas de verla, después de todo beso la mejilla de la pelirroja la última vez que se vieron y no fue lo suficientemente valiente para quedarse a escuchar alguna respuesta de la pelirroja o ver alguna reacción en ella, simplemente lo hizo y huyo, pero tras ello la pelirroja simplemente se había esfumado.

Quería probar como reaccionaba la pelirroja, después de todo disfrutaba burlarse de las expresiones que hacia ¿No? Eso era lo que pretendía…. A veces pensaba que su sello extrañamente activo sexualmente la hacía sentirse atraída a la pelirroja, pero si fuera así ¿No debía pasarle eso solo con los varones fértiles como le ocurría siempre?

-Ah~ Maki….. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es más que obvio que me estoy enamorando de esa idiota….- susurraba aquello con desgane, mágicamente se fue su ánimo y se mantuvo mirando más tiempo hacia la ventana.

-Nicocchi- la cantarina voz de esa chica hizo que Nico se girara a la puerta de su salón, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con Toujou Nozomi, su gran amiga.

-Nozomi…. ¿Qué haces fuera de cama? Deberías tener reposando tu hombro y tu brazo- decía aquello Nico mirando con cierta replica a la peli morada que entraba al salón para llegar y sujetar su mano.

-Lo sé, pero primero tengo algo que hacer, así que ¿Podrías venir conmigo?- pregunto Nozomi, aunque más que preguntar, simplemente tiro de la mano que sujeto de Nico para que la pelinegra se levantara y la siguiera.

-Ah~ No me preguntes si simplemente me vas a llevar y ya- se quejaba Nico comenzando a caminar por cuenta propia tras de Nozomi, la peli morada simplemente rio nerviosa y continuo caminando.

Aquello le era bastante complicado, aun no tenía claro que era lo que pasaba con Nico, tal vez era como Rin dijo, simple atracción del sello, después de todo los mapaches tenían ese tipo de conductas como gran mayoría de los animales, pero aún existía la duda en ella y no tenía más que aclararla a como diera lugar, solo esperaba que Nico no fuese tan impulsiva e imprudente como solía serlo. Ambas chicas caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar a los jardines traseros, lugar donde ya nadie andaba debido a los problemas con humanos exteriores y las constantes agresiones, así como evitar más desaparecidos.

-Nozomi, no es buena idea estar aquí ¿Qué tal si sucede algo?- Nico era la primera en romper el silencio entre ambas.

-Está bien Nicocchi, podremos defendernos, además solo tardara unos minutos- agregaba Nozomi mirando de frente a ala pelinegra que estaba nerviosa por el lugar tan solo y curiosa a la vez, pues no sabía por qué Nozomi la había traído hasta ahí.

-De acuerdo…. Dime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- preguntaba la más bajita a Nozomi, esta Ultima se le quedo mirando un par de segundos antes de disponerse a hablar.

-veras Nicocchi, tengo una gran duda en mi cabeza, algo que hace un buen tiempo lleva dándome vueltas por la cabeza, aunque siento que no serás muy honesta al respecto aun así quiero intentan tener una respuesta- comenzaba Nozomi, trataba de no hacerse ver nerviosa y de igual forma no poner nerviosa a Nico que se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con aun más misterio.

-¿De qué hablas? Vamos Nozomi no le des más rodeos, solo dime lo que pasa y listo- decía Nico completamente impaciente de la razón de Nozomi y aun mas de sus palabras.

Nozomi dio un par de pasos más al frente de Nico quedando un poco más cerca de ella, eso no pareció incomodar a la pelinegra, pero Nozomi evidentemente comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía y respiraba un poco más veloz que antes.

-Tu…. ¿Amas a alguien Nicocchi?- por fin dejaba salir Nozomi y la oji carmín se sobresaltó ante esas palabras.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y sentir suma vergüenza ante la pregunta tan desprevenida de Nozomi, ella sabía la respuesta, aunque decir amar, amar…. Sería demasiado pronto, pero si había alguien y era la persona que se había robado sus pensamientos la mayor parte de la mañana y que aun así no se había dignado a aparecer.

-¿Po...Por…Porque preguntas algo como eso?- decía Nico haciendo evidente la vergüenza en sus mejillas y en sus palabras poco controladas.

-Una simple curiosidad, así que respóndeme Nicocchi ¿Quién tiene tu corazón?- insistía Nozomi dando un paso más hacia Nico que se empezó a sentir ligeramente intimidada por la peli morada frente a ella.

-¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!- replicaba Nico cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza hacia otra dirección, pretendiendo que no le había afectado esa pregunta, más sin embargo Nozomi se acercó más.

-¿Segura?... Porque, de repente te pusiste muy nerviosa, no puedes engañar a los sentidos de un Tanuki Spiritual….- decía Nozomi acercándose más, solo un poco más y lograría descifrar que pasaba por su mente y corazón, pronto aclararía toda duda.

-….- Nico más sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente trataba de mirar en cualquier dirección, pero sus nervios la hacían mirar cada vez a Nozomi y encontrar aquellos ojos turquesa cada vez más cerca lo cual la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Por qué no dices nada, Será que yo soy esa persona?- decía Nozomi de una manera más atrevida y acorralando un poco más a Nico que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Pero… ¿Qué?... Nozomi, estas muy cerca….- se quejaba Nico, pero no fue escuchada, simplemente la peli morada se detuvo en un breve punto, uno donde termino por acorralar a la pelinegra contra un árbol sumamente denso que daba una hermosa sombra bajo el.

-Está bien, si te beso, pronto sabré quien me juega una mala treta si mi sello o mi corazón….- con esas últimas palabras, Nico se sorprendió en gran manera y miro completamente sorprendida a la peli morada que se acercaba un poco más a ella, pero esta vez más lento.

-No…Nozomi….- susurro Nico en respuesta sumamente impactada, tras ello simplemente se quedó en shock.

Nozomi estuvo a punto de acercarse más a la pelinegra de no ser por escuchar movimiento en las ramas e inmediatamente después percibir como un rápido relámpago negro y rojo caía de el árbol justo en el que ella tenía acorralada a Nico, ambas chicas se giraron para encontrarse con una pelirroja Hyo que se incorporaba de gran salto que había dado desde el árbol e inmediatamente acercarse a ellas.

Maki simplemente llego hasta ellas, específicamente hasta la pelinegra y haciendo a un lado de un movimiento no muy gentil el brazo sano de Nozomi, sujeto de la mano a Nico y tiro de ella para alejarla inmediatamente de la peli morada que tenía acorralada a la Usagi contra aquel árbol.

-Tu… Quítale las manos de encima…- eran las primeras palabras de Maki mirando con evidente irritación a la peli morada que se quedó sorprendida.

-Maki-chan…. ¿Por qué la agresión?- fueron las palabras de Nozomi ante la poco gentil acción de Maki que solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Por qué me da la gana! Así que no t ele acerques de esa manera- decía Maki aun con tono irritado, justo en ese momento Nozomi se sentía un poco molesta también, parecía que no había logrado aclararse por completo.

Un silencio las inundo nuevamente, uno donde esos ojos turquesa y esos otros violetas se miraban fijamente, unos con sorpresa y otros con irritación, ambas sin tomar en cuenta por un breve momento a la pequeña pelinegra que aún se encontraba en shock por lo recién ocurrido.

-Maki…. Que…. ¿Qué diantres hacías arriba de ese árbol?- rompía con el silencio Nico otra vez de una manera estrepitosa, tanto que hizo saltar a la pelirroja con su repentino grito.

-….. Yo dormía….. Estaba ahí desde que llegue y después… aparecieron….- se excusaba Maki, mirando a la pelinegra que se había posado frente a ella con las manos sobre su cintura, el gesto que la pelinegra hizo le pareció a Maki sumamente adorable.

-Estaba esperándote, y no aparecías, ¡Te desapareciste dos días! Y justo ahora llegas a irrumpir- se quejaba Nico y la pelirroja solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Quieres quedarte? Bien, quédate con ella- fueron las palabras de Maki que soltando la mano de Nico se dispuso a marcharse.

Nozomi observo como ambas interactuaban y eso último que la sorprendí aún más, espero aun mirando a ese par, Nico le dedico una mirada rápida a Nozomi para después hacer una mueca indecisa.

-Nozomi… perdón….- dijo aquello Nico y corrió hacia Maki que se marchaba.

Nozomi solo miro con sorpresa lo ocurrido, no creyó lo ocurrido hasta que vio a la pelinegra un poco más a la distancia llegar hasta la pelirroja y tomarla de la mano haciendo que se detuviera. Notablemente toco su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad y su respiración a calmarse, mirando a ambas chicas, que parecían ahora mirarse fijamente una frente a la otra, entonces ella solo suspiro…

-ya veo Nicocchi…. Así que ¿Maki-chan?...- susurraba aquello Nozomi con una muy tenue sonrisa dándole la espalda a las dos chicas, marchándose de ahí, ahora su mente estaba completamente clara y su corazón también.

.

-Maki-chan espera- llamo la pelinegra en cuanto dejo a Nozomi y fue tras la pelirroja que al escucharla avanzo más rápido.

-¿Para qué? Si solo te interrumpo- respondía Maki con un claro tono irritado que Nico no pudo evitar dejar pasar.

-Oh cielos, no lo entendiste-replicaba Nico alcanzando a la pelirroja y sujetándola de la mano haciéndola detenerse.

-No me sigas, simplemente déjame en paz- se quejaba Maki con una voz más tranquila y ligeramente infantil mirando el suelo, sin embargo mantenía el enlace con la mano de Nico.

-¿Por qué actúas así?...- preguntaba Nico a la Hyo que no la miro en ningún momento. –No me digas que…. ¿Estas celosa?- molestaba Nico a la menos que solo frunció el ceño y se giró lentamente para mirarla de frente.

-Si….. Si lo estoy….. y no se por qué….. si yo quiero…. Umm…. Simplemente no lo sé….- dijo honestamente Maki a la Usagi que dejo de reír para mirar a Maki detenidamente….

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Maki había dicho que si….

Eso la sorprendió en gran manera y ahí aparecía esa sensación una vez más, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara fuertemente y su estómago cosquilleara, su mirada se quedó clavada en la de la de ojos violetas que denotaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas, en respuesta Nico con cierto nerviosismo apretó un poco más la mano de Maki que aun sostenía.

-Ahora entiendes como me siento…. Cuando te veo con ella tan feliz….-

-¿Con ella? ¿A quién te refieres?-

-a la otra culpable de tu confusión….-

-¿Otra culpable?-

-Si…. A Umi….-

* * *

 **no se, me enamore de Sakkaku Crossroad :3**


	13. Chapter 13 Atrapadas

**buenas sexys lectores, esta semana les traigo actualización de este fic que esta todo raro xD y con muchas cosas próximas a explicarse, en fin pues sin ams que decir les dejo este cap y me retiro a hacer tarea :3**

* * *

Maki sintió como su corazón dio un gran vuelco en ese momento…. Todo estaba bien, es solo que las palabras de Nico la hicieron comenzar a sentirse incomoda y su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

-….¿U…Umi?... ¿Por qué me confundiría Umi?... yo tengo claro lo que siento….- decía aquello Maki desviando la mirada ligeramente y soltando las manos de Nico, esta se desconcertó ante la acción.

-¿Enserio? Entonces me gustaría saber qué es lo que sientes, ¿Qué hay de ella y que hay conmigo?- Preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que miraba ahora en otra dirección, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

Maki se quedó un largo rato pensando, Umi era su amiga y no cabía a duda que esa chica era muy importante para ella, más allá de lo que otros Wild podían ver, ella era la única persona que había sido amable con ella desde el principio, le brindo una mano y esa sonrisa tan sincera que solo tenía para ella la hacía volar, ¿Por qué no aceptar que sentía algo por Umi? Claro que era así, desde siempre, y no se había atrevido a nada por el simple hecho de no querer que la morena se alejara de ella al no corresponder sus sentimientos…. O no recordarlos, incluso aquella noche donde ambas se besaron y estuvieron por tocar una situación peligrosa e íntima, pero… desde que Nico había aparecido en su vida, algo había diferente, ya no estaba tanto con Umi, ahora tenía alguien más con quien reír, alguien más que le brindaba una mano, alguien que cuando la miraba corría hacia ella y le sonreía sinceramente cuando todos los demás le huían con miedo o recelo, alguien más comenzaba a quererla, cuando absolutamente nadie en su vida lo había hecho. Claro tuvieron sus diferencias al inicio y aceptaba que ella misma tampoco le tenía afecto a la pelinegra, no después de arruinar su camisa favorita y aun así tratarla como si fuese su culpa, aun cuando le rompió un par de costillas y la dejo en cama 2 semanas, aun con eso, la pelinegra se abrió a ella y la dejo ver un poco de lo que llevaba en su corazón, y ella misma lo hizo, aunque Maki sabía perfectamente que no le estaba mostrando mucho de sí misma a Nico. Ahí estaba esa conexión.

Ahí estaba otra persona amándola….

Ese mismo amor la hacía dudar ¿Quién hacia que su corazón y su estómago revolotearan, Umi o Nico? En un pasado no lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora, al mirar esos ojos carmín justo frente a ella con desconcierto su cabeza no funcionaba como debía…. Y volvía a su mente cosas que no debía recordar, al menos no en un momento como ese…

-….Nada…. yo solo….. Quiero estar bien, sin que me rodee de peleas…. Sin que se miren mal, solo quiero que estemos bien….. Eso es lo que quiero- decía Maki evadiendo de una manera no muy astuta la pregunta anterior de Nico.

-Ah~ podrás ser una pantera pero tienes el cerebro de un pájaro dodo al intentar descifrar lo que tu corazón te dice…- decía Nico con cierta resignación y Maki solo frunció el ceño.

-Lamento no tener experiencia en esto como tú- decía Maki con irritación dándole la espalda a la pelinegra que tras un suspiro más sonrió.

-Vamos no me dejes con la duda en la boca, si te vas voy a dejarte el otro ojo morado también- decía Nico a la pelirroja que solo emitió un bufido poco femenino, eso causo gracia en Nico que camino tras ella, juntas hacia el interior de la escuela.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí golpe!-

.

 **Erena POV**

Un silencio me invadía, ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Nunca en mi vida había permanecido en semejante silencio… y esta obscuridad, por alguna razón me hace sentir atemorizada, también tengo mucho frio….. Estoy desconcertada ¿Qué sucedió?...

 _-Erena….. ¿Me escuchas?-_

Esa voz….. Siempre que la escucho me calma, pero justo ahora me es tan incierta, no sé si es honesta…. No sé si me siga siendo amigable…. No sé si pueda soportar que esa voz sea la causante de mi dolor….

 _-Por favor….. Abre los ojos… quiero saber que estas bien…..-_

Esa voz rogándome….. es exactamente como la recuerdo, dulce y apacible, igualmente mentirosa y desconfianza me da, sin embargo…. ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?... ¿Qué es ese sonido tan molesto? Es como si contara cada latido mío…..

 _-Erena….. te quiero…. Perdóname por llegar tarde….-_

La luz comenzaba a invadir mi visión poco a poco, era bastante brillante y me lastimo por unos breves momentos, trate de divisar lo que había a mi alrededor o de dónde provenía tanta luz. Todo estaba borroso, y brillante, una completa luz blanca que aún me impedía abrir bien los ojos.

Una calidez invadió mi mano derecha, justo ahí una caricia la acompaño, instintivamente gire mi cabeza lentamente para mirar en esa dirección, pero un terrible dolor me lo impidió, por eso solo moví mis ojos, con ellos trate de mirar más claramente a la persona sentada a la par de donde estaba.

-Erena… a…abriste los ojos….- escuche esa suave voz otra vez…. Así que no era una alucinación… ella realmente está aquí.

Mi vista se aclaraba poco a poco por fin logrando ver que era lo que me rodeaba y donde estaba, parecían ser los cuartos de enfermería de Otonokizaka…. Eso a juzgar por las grandes ventanas a mi lado y el blanco de la habitación, y a mí otro lado esta ella mirándome con una triste sonrisa….

-… A…n... ju…..- trate de decir su nombre pero…. ¿Qué es esto en mi cara? ¿Acaso es una máscara de oxígeno?... y eso doloroso que siento en el cuello…. ¿Qué diablos es?...

-No hables…. Vas a forzar el tubo en tu garganta, tampoco te muevas mucho o puede dolerte…-

Ella me dijo aquello con esa sonrisa triste aun en su rostro. ¿Dolerme, pero que cosa? De verdad estoy muy confundida, no sé qué está pasando y necesito averiguar que es, pero…. No puedo hablar.

-Esa maldita de Ayase….. va a pagar por haberte hecho esto….- la escuche decir eso con una voz menos suave y más seria, no…. No puedo permitir eso.

Tratando de no mover mucho mi cabeza, alcance a sujetar su mano, esa que había permanecido todo este tiempo sobre la mía dándole caricias. Ella me miro con cierta sorpresa, como si intentara saber el por qué la detuve o por que sujetaba su mano.

Con mi otra mano logre ponerla frente a mí y la moví haciendo una señal para Anju, con mi mano le decía no…..

-Pero…. Ella…. ¡Ella te ha dejado clavada en esa camilla las próximas tres semanas! ¿No harás nada al respecto? Simplemente se descontrolo por quien sabe que maldita razón y tu tuviste que pagar por su descuido… yo…. No puedo quedarme de manos cruzadas mientras tú sufre…..- ella trato de hablar pero un ligero apretón de mi mano la hizo detenerse, yo sin mucho esfuerzo logre sonreírle.

Ojala pudiera decirle que todo estará bien y que la única que me importa es ella…. A pesar de que posiblemente sea la traidora….

-Erena…. Pero…..-

Todo estará bien…. Oh Anju….. Si tan solo pudiera hablar y decírtelo….. Pero a juzgar por tu cambio de expresión ahora pacifico… quiero pensar que mis ojos te trasmitieron lo que quería, pues ahora me sonríes débilmente….

-Perdón Erena…. Sabes que no haría nada que tu no quisieras…. Es solo que me duele verte así….- continuo hablándome a pesar de que yo no podía decir palabra alguna….

Ella tras decir eso comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí…. Está acercándose demasiado…. Sentí mi corazón de nueva cuenta comenzar a acelerarse, pero esta vez alguien lo provocaba, Anju acercaba su rostro al mío. Justo cuando creí que retiraría la máscara de oxígeno de mi boca, simplemente poso su dedo donde posiblemente tocaría mi nariz y con su otra mano hizo a un lado mi flequillo y ahí deposito un cálido y suave beso…. Sus labios eran tan suaves que mi corazón palpito aún más fuerte.

Sus dedos de nueva cuenta acariciaron mi frente y sus cálidos labios abandonaban mi piel, dejando aun el cosquilleo y su suave calor…

-Te quiero….. Erena….-

Simplemente la mire sorprendida, sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas y que mi corazón aun latía fuertemente, eleve mi mano hasta su mejilla y una vez posándola ahí, la acaricie con mi pulgar, quedándonos así un par de segundos…. Mirándonos con calidez….. sus ojos violetas perdidos en mis ojos turquesa….

Un ligero sonido provino de ella, realmente era su celular, ese maldito aparato hizo que ella apartara su mirada de la mía para contestar.

-¿Bueno?...

-….-

-Pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada….. Por favor dame más tiempo….-

-….-

-Está bien….. Entiendo…. Voy para allá….-

Ella colgó su teléfono y se giró a verme de nueva cuenta, pero su sonrisa alegre cambio otra vez a esa dolorosa expresión de tristeza, aunque aún sonreía….

-Perdón Erena…. Tengo algo que hacer…. Si puedo…. Te veré mas tarde…. Adiós- finalizo saliendo de la habitación y dejándome ahí….

Otra vez…. Vuelve a mí la duda….. No quiero aceptarlo ¡Me niego a hacerlo!... pero…. Si Anju realmente es la traidora….. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón…. Yo….

…. No voy a encubrirla…. ¡Es más! …. Yo misma me encargare de atraparla…

-Lo…. Ju…ro….-

 **Erena POV end**

 **.**

-Tsubasa-san eres realmente linda….- esa era la voz de un joven que se encontraba al lado de la Tora castaña que le sonreía con expresión coqueta.

-muchas gracias, debo decir que tú tienes tu atractivo también- contestaba al alago Tsubasa manteniendo la sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes estaban a pleno paso del pasillo donde cualquiera que pasara los podía ver, pero para suerte de ambos no había nadie en los pasillos, la gran mayoría estaba fuera tomando el sol o estirándose y los otros pocos descansaban en sus dormitorios, ya que las actividades de la academia habían terminado temprano ese día.

¿Por qué no aprovecharía Tsubasa la buena pasada que tenía? Desde hace tiempo le había parecido muy divertido andar por ahí con cualquiera que se ofreciera tan fácilmente, no importaba si eran chicos o chicas, simplemente los aceptada para divertirse…. Eso la había ayudado a no pensar en cierta Kuma y su relación con la molesta hija de la directora…

-Oye Tsubasa-chan, estaba pensando si um…. Podríamos ir a un lugar un poco más privado, siento que si te abrazo aquí pueda aparecer algún profesor…. A demás también quiero… ummm be…bes…- trataba de hablar el chico poniéndose bastante tímido frente a la Tora que solo rio para sus adentros al ver cuánto le costaba a ese chico hablar.

-Tranquilo….. Nadie nos vera aquí, así que está bien…- decía Tsubasa al chico posando su mano sobre el pecho de este, sus sentidos le permitieron escuchar y sentir como el corazón del chico se había acelerado con tan simple toque.

-….Bi…bien… ¿Estas segura que puedo?...- pregunto el joven mirando a varios lugares nervioso y Tsubasa solo sonreía ante la actitud del chico.

-Claro que puedes…..- fueron sus únicas palabras acercándose al joven y haciendo que este se inclinara estampo sus labios contra los de el.

Su beso era normal, como muchos otros que había dado, aunque vacío…. Mas sin embargo la ayudaba, la ayudaba a olvidar que quien amaba estaba con alguien más….

-ejem…. Tsu….Tsubasa-chan…..- aquella voz hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran de golpe y se giraran para mirar a la persona que les había hablado, Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver ahí parada a la chica a la que no quería recordar mucho.

-Ho…Honoka….. ummm ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tsubasa alejándose un poco del chico que se veía realmente molesto e irritado por la irrupción de la Kuma, mas sin embargo no dijo nada… aunque no hacía falta su cara lo decía todo.

-hace un momento me encontré a Anju-san…. Me dijo que si te veía… fu…fueras a ver a Erena-san en la noche para cambiar su tanque de oxígeno…- decía Honoka a la oji verde que solo le sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-Si gracias…. Ummm ¿Algo más?- pregunto la castaña, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de que Honoka estuviera ahí y el chico la mirara tan mal.

-Bueno… si, quería hablar contigo…. Aunque ahora estas ocupada…. Así que…- se rascaba la cabeza Honoka con vergüenza, no lo entendía ¿Por qué se sentía triste con tal escena? Tal vez su sello le jugaba una mala pasada, o quien sabe, simplemente quería irse pero a la vez no.

-Si estamos ocupados así que ya puedes largarte- el chico se atrevió a hablar, tal vez en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Perdón? Estoy hablando con ella no contigo- fueron las palabras de Honoka que miro con enojo a aquel chico, nunca se irritaba fácil, pero por alguna razón esas palabras la irritaron de inmediato.

Tsubasa se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, le extraño demasiado que Honoka contestara así a la primera, y claro debía admitir que su acompañante estaba siendo grosero sin tener que serlo.

-Pero da la casualidad que yo estoy con ella- decía el chico pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tsubasa que aún no atinaba a decir algo, simplemente su vista estaba clavada en Honoka que frunció el ceño. – Anda lárgate perezosa idiota- finalizo el chico haciendo enojar aún más a Honoka…. Pero no solo eso…

-Espera…. ¿Acabas de llamarla idiota?- por fin hablaba Tsubasa quitando su agarre del chico que la miro confundido.

-¡Si! Solo llego a irrumpirnos- contesto el chico y Tsubasa fue quien esta vez frunció el ceño.

-Está bien Tsubasa-chan… tiene razón solo vine a….- hablo Honoka tratando de calmar las cosas e irse, pero Tsubasa volvió a irrumpirla.

-Escucha bien imbécil, si vuelves a llamarla así voy a partirte la cara ¿Entendido?- dijo Tsubasa al chico que solo la miro preocupado.

-Espera Tsu…. Lo siento, yo solo….- trato de excusarse el joven, incluso trato de volver a tocar a Tsubasa pero esta simplemente se alejó de él.

-No te me acerques, poder soportar cualquier cosa, menos que traten mal a mis amigos, así que piérdete- termino por decir Tsubasa caminando lejos de él dándole la espalda y Honoka se quedó pasmada ante lo ocurrido, no fue hasta que Tsubasa paso de lado de ella.

-Tsubasa-chan ¡Espera!- Honoka llamo a la castaña pero esta no detuvo su andar, simplemente continuo caminando.

Honoka camino apresurada detrás de la Nighmare hasta que la alcanzo y pudo caminar a la par de ella, se sentía apenada por haber arruinado el momento de Tsubasa, pero peor se sentía al imaginar que Tsubasa ahora debía estar molesta con ella por causar aquella discusión con su acompañante.

-Tsubasa-chan….. lo lamento…..- hablaba con una voz más tranquila Honoka, Tsubasa parecía no escucharla pues ni siquiera la miro, solo continuo caminando.

-Está bien Honoka…. No pasa nada ¿De acuerdo? No hiciste nada malo- decía Tsubasa mientras continuaba caminando, por alguna razón el tono de voz que la Tora uso para hablarle le causo dolor, era tan seco y frio.

-Pero…. No suenas feliz…. Yo de verdad lamento eso….- volví a disculparse Honoka.

Su cabeza estaba confusa en ese momento, ¿Qué le impedía comportarse como siempre con la mayor? Tomándola por sorpresa, Tsubasa se giró para verla, su rostro parecía pacífico y una tenue sonrisa estaba marcada en sus labios, la castaña simplemente la tomo por las hombros para que la mirara frente a frente.

-Te e dicho que todo está bien tontita, deja de preocuparte- dijo Tsubasa con un tono un poco más amable a Honoka que poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, todo mientras sus ojos azules se quedaban clavados en aquellos contrarios color verde.

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi Tsubasa-chan?...-

-…..-

-Po favor…. dime….-

-Lo siento Honoka….. Pero es por el bien de las dos….-

.

.

.

Umi caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines, esa mañana se levantó de buen ánimo ya que el día anterior había visitado a sus padres, como era costumbre su madre le pregunto por Maki, ya que Umi siempre les hablaba de ella y por supuesto, no podía faltar el regalo de la señora Sonoda para Maki, la mujer muy amablemente le mandaba estofado con mucho tomate, sabiendo la extraña fascinación de la pelirroja por dicho fruto. En sus manos traía un gran refractario con una buena cantidad de aquel estofado en el. En su mente venia darle esa comida a Maki como disculpa, después de todo no había hablado con la pelirroja desde ese día en que Eri las lastimo, estaba segura que aún podría estar molesta ya que no la había visto hablar con Nico tampoco, y si no estaba en el interior de los edificios ya sabría dónde estaría, justo por ello llegaba a los jardines traseros al gran árbol de manzanas.

-¿Maki… estas ahí?- llamo Umi entrando hasta topar con aquel gran árbol que daba una sombra enorme.

No recibió respuesta, solo camino un poco más hasta llegar al gran tronco de ese árbol, ahí logro divisar un bulto sobre una de las ramas, este parecía tener una meneante cola amarilla con manchas negras moverse pacíficamente de un lado a otro.

-¿Maki, eres tú?- llamo Umi a aquel pequeño bulto con figura humana, pero la ignoro por completo, de hecho pareció encogerse más en el lugar que estaba. –Sé que estas molesta conmigo…. Lo siento sabes… así que no me ignores o no te daré lo que mi madre envió para ti- hablaba otra vez Umi a la chica pelirroja que logro divisar por fin, pero no pareció hacerle caso.

El viento resoplo moviendo las hojas de los árboles y con ello una manzana de aquellas ramas callo por el viento y golpeo la cabeza de la chica arriba del árbol, esta se sobresaltó ante el impacto si termino por caer del árbol.

Un estruendoso sonido hizo la caída de Maki de aquel árbol, varias manzanas más cayeron al igual que hojas del frondoso árbol, hojas que quedaron en la roja cabellera de la chica que levantaba la cabeza aturdida, pero no por la caída enteramente, sino porque había estado tomando una siesta en aquel árbol desde muy temprano, por ello la manzana que la golpeo la hizo sobresaltarse.

-….Ough….. ¿Qué diablos paso?... las ramas están muy blanditas hoy….- dijo aquello aun soñolienta, no fue hasta que "su cómoda rama" se removió bajo ella.

-Maki…. Realmente estas pesada….- susurro Umi bajo la pelirroja, está en un intento por evitar que la pelirroja se diera un gran golpe trato de reducir su caída pero no conto con que el peso de la chica fuera tanto.

-¿Umi, que haces arriba del árbol?... espera…. ¿Qué haces debajo de mi?...- pregunto aun desorientada la Hyo a Umi que solo rodo los ojos con pesadez, pues el aire le comenzaba a faltar.

-…Vamos…. Quítate de encima….- pidió una vez más y Maki mirándola unos escasos segundos reacciono quitándose de inmediato.

-¡Umi lo siento mucho! Yo e…. supongo que me quede dormida en el árbol y….. no se ¿Me caí?- preguntaba Maki con un evidente sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas, esto mientras ayudaba a levantar a la mayor.

-ah~ ¿Cómo puedes dormir ahí arriba? Más importante aún ¿Por qué no me hacías caso? Creí que las panteras tenían buen sentido del oído y siempre estaban alertas- decía Umi sacudiendo sus obscuras ropas y re acomodando el sello Okami azul que llevaba bordado en la manga de su gabardina.

-Lo siento…. Supongo que incluso una pantera cansada evita escuchar- decía apenada la menor a Umi que solo suspiro.

-Bueno, como sea…. Yo ummm venía a buscarte por que…. Ummm ayer fui con mi familia y mi madre te envió estofado….- dicho esas palabras Umi, Maki enseguida se puso atenta, ahí fue cuando Umi noto aun la larga cola que se balanceaba a espaldas de Maki, no pudo evitar reírse pues le pareció lindo aquello. –Puff…. ¿Qué pasa con la cola?- preguntaba Umi y la pelirroja solo la miro confundida un momento para después posar sus manos detrás de ella sobre sus glúteos.

-¡AH!... un… accidente….- contestaba Maki comenzando a ruborizarse otra vez y Umi solo rio más ante esa reacción. –Vamos deja de reírte de mí, aun soy una Nighmare es obvio que me fallen algunas cosas- se excusaba Maki poniendo esa típica expresión replicante en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin hacerla desaparecer?- pregunto Umi un poco más calmada y Maki desvió la mirada de ella.

-desde ayer en la noche….- contestaba de manera apenas audible.

-Bueno, te ayudare a hacerla desaparecer con una condición- decía de manera juguetona Umi y Maki la miraba de reojo. –Que me disculpes por lo sucedido….. y…. que comamos juntas el obsequio de mi madre ¿Es un trato?- terminaba de decir Umi y Maki solo sonrió ante la propuesta, ya hacía falta estar con Umi, de verdad que se sentía sola si la chica no la saludaba por lo menos.

-de acuerdo, acepto, pero primero comamos, tengo mucha hambre- contestaba Maki con una gran sonrisa a la morena que le devolvió el gesto.

-De acuerdo, entonces, a comer- finalizo Umi.

.

Nico buscaba a la pelirroja, se le había ocurrido la gran idea de preparar un almuerzo doble para poder pasarlo con la Hyo pero, daba la casualidad que la chica se fue a media clase del salón justo en la mañana y no había vuelto, por ello se decidió a buscarla, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido?- pensó la Usagi caminando por los pasillos del edificio, miraba por la ventana para ver si de casualidad veía a la pelirroja pero, no había señal de ella.

-Nico-chan, buenos días Nya- saludo una enérgica felina a la mayor que le prestó atención de inmediato.

-Rin, Hanayo, buenos días ¿Han visto a Maki-chan?- saludaba a las más jóvenes y a la ver aprovechaba para preguntar por la pelirroja.

Ambas jóvenes parecieron un poco nerviosas ante la mención de Maki, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Nico que solo las miro con duda y de manera sospechosa.

-Bu...Bueno, no es que la hayamos visto…- decía Hanayo de una torpe manera y mientras retorcía un poco sus dedos.

-Es cierto, nosotras acabamos de salir Nya… no es como si la hubiéramos visto en los jardines traseros comiendo felizmente con Umi-chan….- decía Rin nerviosa, siendo más que obvia y Nico solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Rin-chan!- regaño Hanayo a la felina que solo cubrió con sus manos su cabeza.

-¡Lo siento Nya!... Nico-chan lo siento es solo que Umi-chan y tu se ponen agresivas últimamente….- decía Rin nerviosa ala pelinegra que se mantuvo calada.

-ya veo…. Está bien Rin…. No es tu culpa- eran las únicas palabras de Nico que les daba la espalda a las dos más altas, eso las puso aún más nerviosas.

-¿a…adónde vas?- pregunto un poco temerosa Hanayo y Nico sin mostrarles el rostro continuo caminando.

-voy a tomar mi almuerzo con Maki-chan, con o sin Umi ahí…- decía aquello Nico caminando completamente decidida.

-Esto se pondrá feo Nya….- decía Rin a Hanayo que solo asintió, mirando como la pelinegra salía del edificio.

No fue necesario caminar mucho, cuando Nico llego a los jardines traseros, solo dos siluetas podían apreciarse a la distancia, dos figuras que reconocía muy bien. A pesar de estar aún retirada de ellas podía escucharlas con completa claridad, todo gracias a las habilidades de su sello.

- _Tu madre es maravillosa ¡Siempre amare su estofado!-_

 _-Qué bueno que te guste, le dije que sería para una ocasión especial-_

 _-¿Ocasión especial?... ¿Cómo qué?-_

 _-Si no aceptabas mis disculpas te sobornaría con comida-_

 _-¡Oye no soy un felino!…. Bueno lo soy pero eso no significa que puedas sobornarme con comida-_

 _-tu cara me dice lo contrario, mírate estas sucia de la mejilla-_

 _-¿Ehe?... ummm ¿Tienes una servilleta?-_

 _-Claro, déjame ayudarte-_

Esa era la conversación y Nico solo miro de más cerca como Umi sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo acercaba al rostro de Maki que completamente despreocupada dejaba que la morena la limpiara.

-Maldición…. Estúpido sello….. Deja de irritarme tan fácilmente…- susurraba Nico para si misma mientras continuaba caminando en dirección a esas dos.

Umi se sentía bastante bien, por fin después de días podía volver a divertirse con Maki quien se seguía comportando como siempre, no fue hasta que detecto un sonido sobre el pasto, esas eran pisadas, de inmediato se giró encontrándose con una pelinegra con una sonrisa notablemente fingida caminaba hasta ellas, ahí enseguida se puso alerta a cualquier cosa.

-¿Mmm?... Nico-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Maki se percató también de la presencia de la pelinegra que traía en sus manos un gran refractario.

-Hey Maki…. Umi…. La verdad es que estaba buscándote, ¿Recuerdas del pastel que te mencione? Prepare un poco para que lo probaras, pero como no estabas en ningún lado decidí venir a buscarte- decía Nico aun tratando de mantener su sonrisa en su rostro, Umi la miro con cierta seriedad.

-oh ya veo…. Eso suena delicioso- decía Maki con una tímida sonrisa, de un momento a otro la tranquilidad del ambiente se le hacía un poco tensa.

-¿Esta bien si las acompaño? O acaso…. ¿Interrumpo?- esto lo decía Nico más dirigido para Umi que para Maki que solo trago pesadamente saliva.

-jum… Para nada, siéntete libre de sentarte con nosotras- sorpresivamente Umi contesto a Nico, lo cual desconcertó a las dos Nighmare. Sorpresa que aumento al ver a Umi dedicarle una sonrisa más honesta a Nico.

-Bu…Bueno… ya oíste a Umi, siéntate, tal vez quieras probar esto, esta delicioso- ofrecía Maki a la pelinegra que con una triunfal sonrisa se sentó a la par de ambas, formando una especie de triangulo.

-Claro, con gusto….- dijo tomando el mismo tenedor en el que Maki había estado comiendo y probando aquella comida, odiaba admitir que el estofado sabía realmente muy bueno. – Anda Umi, no seas tímida, ¿Por qué no pruebas el pastel que hice?- decía Nico aun retando a la Spiritual que solo la miro de reojo un breve momento.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio un breve momento, tanto Umi como Nico se observaban y en ocasiones desviaban la mirada para poder observar a Maki, quien trataba de evadir el incómodo ambiente comiendo lo que ambas chicas habían traído y mirando en otra dirección que no fuera cualquiera de ellas dos.

-Vaya, Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa con esa adorable cola que se mueve?- preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que solo se ruborizo ante la pregunta de Nico.

-Emmm…. Yo estaba practicando y um….. No pude volver completamente a la normalidad…- contestaba tímida la pelirroja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Umi que solo miraba.

-es adorable ¿Puedo tocarla?- preguntaba Nico a la Hyo que solo se ruborizo más.

-Claro que no…. Espe…AH! Hey te dije que no podías- se quejaba Maki al sentir las pequeñas manos de la mayor sujetar con ambas manos aquella extremidad peluda.

-Oh vamos, no es como si estuviera tocando algo que no- decía de manera juguetona Nico haciendo ruborizar aún más a Maki.

-Creo que…. Me voy al edificio….- se atrevía a decir Umi poniéndose de pie dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, no quería causarle más problemas a Maki y tampoco quería pelear con Nico.

-Espera Umi….. Pero yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo- se levantaba de golpe Maki sujetando la mano de la peli azul que solo suspiro, Maki no se la ponía fácil.

-Escucha… está bien, enserio….- decía Umi con un tono menos calmado, ambas chicas parecían inquietas.

-Si se quiere ir que se vaya, yo e venido en paz- decía Nico a la pelirroja que solo la miro un breve momento para volver su vista a Umi que frunció el ceño.

-No te funcionaran las provocaciones esta vez Nico, yo me voy porque quiero y punto- contestaba Umi a la pelinegra haciendo a un lado a Maki quien se quedó en un breve estado de shock.

-No te estoy provocando ¿Por qué provocar a una bestia como tú que no sabe ni de qué lado mirar?- decía Nico aquello, Umi de verdad que estaba en su límite.

-Escucha…. Más vale que no digas nada más Nico…. Yo solo quiero irme ¿No es lo que quieres, quedarte a solas con ella?- decía Umi apretando los puños y mirando el suelo, era obvio que Nico hacia referencia a sus problemas con Kotori y la situación con Maki.

-No me intimidas, si no te gusta no es mi problema, ya que si quieres pelear adelante- contestaba Nico provocando aún más a la peli azul que se echó para atrás dispuesta a irse no sin antes dejar unas solas palabras.

-¿Pelear contigo? Por favor….. Cuando tengas por lo menos tres rangos más puedes atreverte a retarme, mientras no se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido- eran las palabras de Umi, esta era sumamente consiente que la Usagi no tendría oportunidad contra ella.

Aquellas palabras hirieron el orgullo de Nico, sabía que Umi tenía razón, no podía siquiera retarla por que Umi la acabaría pero la actitud de la Okami no le agradaba para nada, además ¿No había jugado sucio al querer a Maki solo para ella esa tarde? Era injusto a su parecer….

-To podre vencerte…. Pero por lo menos podre darte batalla y con eso me sentiré más que bien servida, idiota egoísta- eran las palabras de Nico que sujeto a Umi del cuello de su gabardina, desarreglando sus vestimentas, Umi sin decir nada solo la miraba con una severa irritación.

-Atrévete…..- dijo Umi fríamente y para Nico aquello parecía más un reto que una advertencia, señal de su ira era su mandíbula que se comenzaba a ver tensa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces elevo su mano al aire, completamente firme y dispuesta a estampar el primer golpe contra el rostro de Umi, sin contar que esta estaba completamente alerta también, justo cuando estuvo por mover su puño, la mano de alguien sujetándola se lo impidió, sacándola un momento de su trance.

-Ma…¿Maki-chan?...- decía Nico mirando a la pelirroja que se ponía en medio de las dos, esto causo que Nico soltara a Umi, y que la misma morena mirara con sorpresa a la Hyo.

-Nico… yo… no voy a dejar que lastimes a Umi…. ¿Escuchaste?...-decía aquello Maki mirando seria a la pelinegra.

Esa mirada…. Solo eso había sido suficiente para que Nico sintiera un punzante dolor en el pecho, Maki estaba ahí deteniéndola, pero no por el bien de ella…. ¿Por qué para Maki solo importaba Umi?... ¿Por qué era tan doloroso pensarlo? Y más aún, verlo….

Con un movimiento más gentil, Maki fue soltando la mano de Nico para después pasar sus dedos sobre la muñeca de la morena con más gentileza, dándole una pequeña caricia.

-Lo siento mucho Nico-chan….. por favor…. basta….-decía Maki más tranquila y observando los llorosos ojos carmín de la pelinegra.

Era obvio lo ocurrido, a Nico le había dolido que Maki estuviera ahí deteniéndola simplemente por Umi, aunque debía esperarlo ¿No? Después de todo era de esperarse que sucedieran las cosas así, Umi y Maki llevaban mucho más tiempo siendo amigas, y ella y Maki tan solo 4 meses…. ¿Por qué creer que tendría una oportunidad? Realmente era doloroso.

-Suéltame….. Tu… Maki, es la última vez que me hacer sentir así….. Si esto vuelve a ocurrir…. No quiero que vuelvas acercarte a mi….- decía aquello Nico dando un par de pasos para atrás para darle la espalda completamente a la pelirroja que se sobresaltó ante esas palabras.

-Nico-chan…. Espera… yo….- trato de hablar Maki pero se quedó en blanco, simplemente la vio alejarse de lado contrario.

-Lo lamento Maki….- a sus espaldas se disculpaba Umi con la pelirroja, justo lo que quería evitar acababa de suceder de nuevo.

Maki no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar como la pelirroja se quedaba mirando cómo se marchaba Nico. No fue hasta que observo más detenidamente la barda por la que Nico pasaba, entonces de verdad se sobresaltó.

-….¡Nico-chan, cuidado!- le grito Maki a la pelinegra que ante la llamada de Maki miro hacia ella con confusión, no fue hasta que todo se volvió obscuro.

-¡AH! Que… ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Nico tratando de quitarse algo de encima, pero simplemente parecía atrapada. –Una….. una red….- dijo al notar la tela de aquella trampa.

-Maki, rápido, hay que ayudarla- exclamo Umi corriendo junto a la pelirroja hasta el lugar donde Nico había sido técnicamente atrapada como un pequeño e indefenso animal.

Justo cuando se acercaron notaron como la red comenzaba a tirar hacia arriba, sacando a Nico de la seguridad del campus hacia el bosque. Umi sin pensarlo dos veces uso su sello convirtiéndose en un gran lobo negro que brinco por un par de piedras para lograr cruzar el muro, por su parte Maki de un brinco logro sujetarse de la orilla de la barda para después dar un salto más y terminar de cruzar el muro. Ambas chicas vieron como el saco obscuro en el que estaba Nico era arrastrado por los suelos.

-¡Umi, rápido!- Dijo Maki comenzando a correr entre los arboles de aquel bosque junto a un lobo negro que le seguía el paso velozmente, la pelirroja noto como se podían divisar entre los arbustos y árboles a 5 hombres vestidos de gris y con pasamontañas.

-Claro… ¡Los arboles!- se dijo a si misma y con gran velocidad y agilidad digna de una pantera, brinco tan alto para alcanzar una de las ramas de los árboles y comenzar a moverse por ahí, siendo más eficiente alcanzar a Nico. Una vez llego hasta ahí salto como todo un felino contra aquel saco siendo arrastrada por el piso también.

-Nico…..chan….. Voy a sacarte…. De ahí…..- decía con dificultad ya que se sujetaba con fuerza a aquel saco y con un gran esfuerzo logro rasgar la tela de este, ahí pudo ver el rostro lleno de pánico de Nico.

Ambas fueron arrastradas un par de metros más, hasta que poco apoco dejaban de moverse, una vez lograron dejar de ser arrastradas, Maki se incorporó adolorida y ayudo a Nico a salir de ahí.

-Nico-chan ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra que tenía un par de raspones y golpes debido al violento viaje.

Nico sintiendo alivio y miedo a la vez se abrazó a la pelirroja, esta última podía notar como la de ojos carmín temblaba entre sus brazos y respiraba completamente agitada.

-Ma…Maki….Maki-chan…..ah…..- jadeo la pelinegra mientras aferraba más sus brazos a la Hyo que también respiraba agitada.

Un lobo negro traía en su mandíbula de la ropa a un sujeto con varias heridas en su cuerpo, posiblemente provocadas por la Okami que tras un flasheo color azul volvía a su forma humana normal, el hombre tenía un extraño artefacto en sus manos, este conectado a la red que había atrapado a Nico.

-Este idiota es quien intento llevarse a Nico- decía Umi colocándolo boca abajo y atando sus manos con un cinturón realmente resistente…

-pero… Umi….. Habían cinco hombres…..- decía Maki a la peli azul que solo se desconcertó.

Fue fracción de simples segundos, segundos en los que Maki empujo bruscamente a Nico de su agarre, todo para que cuando la pelinegra desconcertada levantara la mirada, viera a dos hombres atrapando a Maki en una nueva red y disparando balas contra ella y Umi.

-AH! Suéltenme…. Maldita sea ¡Libérenme!...- se removía dentro de aquella tela Maki mirando como Umi se sujetaba un brazo que sangraba y con gran esfuerzo arrastraba a Nico tras de un árbol para cubrirse de las balas, la pelinegra se había quedado en shock…. Completamente pérdida mirando los ojos violetas de Maki llenos de pánico.

-Maki…. ¡MAKI!-

-No…. Umi…Nico….. Ayúdenme…. ¡AYUDENME!-

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOOOOO no se la lleven que es una HYO muy sexy ;_;**


	14. Chapter 14 confucion

**buenas madrugadas o noches o lo que sea, pues aqui les dejo este cap, lamento la demora pero tuve problemas, en fin solo tengo unas cosillas que aclarar y les dejo el cap: uso dos palabras en el cap y aqui les dejo el significado para que no se me confundan**

 **Hanasutori "hablando con pajaros"**

 **HanasoKami "hablando con lobos"**

 **por cierto no olviden pasarse por mi facebook que encontraran en mi biografia y para aquellos que no están enterados, tengo un proyecto que ya comencé y es un comic de Enemy mine otro fic mio que ya termine, e subido capturas del comic en mi pagina de facebook para los que gusten**

* * *

Las peligrosas ráfagas de balas poco a poco dejaban de hacer aquel horrendo ruido a sus oídos, Nico quien estaba llena de nervios se encontraba resguardada a espaldas de un gran árbol, a su lado completamente junta hombro con hombro Umi, que respiraba sumamente agitada y presionaba con fuerza su brazo derecho, este sangraba, a tal grado de comenzar a manchar la manga de la camisa de Nico también. ¿Razón? Justo cuando Maki empujo a Nico para evitar que las atraparan, las balas comenzaron a ser detonadas y exactamente la primera de ellas le dio en el brazo a la peli azul.

El ultimo balazo sonó al unísono y a partir de ahí todo quedo sumido en silencio, ni si quiera el ruido de las hojas de los arboles invadía el lugar, parecía que todo había muerto ahí, a excepción de la agitada respiración de cierta peli azul que seguía recargada contra aquel árbol y a su vez contra el hombro de Nico.

Nico primero se cercioro de que ya no hubiera nadie cerca, esto con ayuda de su habilidoso sentido del oído y el poder percibir las vibraciones en la tierra, si su sello no le mentía, ya no habría nadie por los alrededores, ahora con más seguridad en ello se dirigió a Umi que seguía temblando y con un severo sangrado.

-Umi… ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te dio?- fue lo primero que le pregunto Nico a la Okami que enderezándose poco a poco miraba a Nico también.

-Estuvo demasiado cerca…. Tranquila, estoy bien, solo es la hemorragia normal….- respondía Umi tratando de calmar su respiración y comenzando a abrirse su negra gabardina.

Nico ayudo a Umi a comenzar a retirarse la prenda sin lastimarla, cuando lo hizo se podía notar la manga de aquella camisa blanca manchada con un poderoso color carmín. Una vez que Umi logro quitarse aquella camisa por completo, Nico visualizo el sello de Umi en su brazo derecho y justo a un par de centímetros… el agujero de la bala que atravesó su carne.

-Diablos…. Umi estuvo a nada de darle a tu sello- dejo Nico algo sobresaltado al ver los escasos centímetros de la herida de Umi al sello.

-Te dije que estoy bien, más importante aún… tenemos que ir por Maki… esos malditos se la llevaron- Dijo aquello Umi, Nico tras esas palabras miro en dirección a donde aquellos hombres se habían llevado a Maki, realmente estaba preocupada y no dejaría que desaparecieran a la pelirroja también.

-esto….. Tienes razón…. Tenemos que….- Justo en ese momento un poderoso sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir a la peligra, Umi noto en la expresión de la pelinegra la frustración, ella también se encontraba frustrada y muy en el fondo culpaba a la Usagi de lo que había ocurrido, pero ese no era momento de provocar una pelea, necesitaban hallar a la Hyo antes de que algo realmente malo e irreversible.

-Vamos…. No deben andar muy lejos….. Así que hay que moverse rápido- decía Umi rentándose y sobre colocándose su gabardina mientras que su camisa la rompía para usarla como venda sobre su herida y hacer presión.

-Creo que sería mejor pedir ayuda a la academia y que nos ayuden en nuestra búsqueda, además estas herida- sugería Nico sin embargo Umi comenzó a caminar apresurada.

-No tenemos tiempo…. Si no nos apresuramos podría pasarle algo terrible…. Ellos estaban armados, es solo cuestión de tiempo- decía Umi alterándose un poco, si algo le sucedía a Maki, no se perdonaría a sí misma y mucho menos a esa pelinegra.

Nico no sabía si acceder a la petición de Umi, lo que si sabía era que el punto de Umi tenía coherencia, tampoco quería que le sucediera algo malo a la pelirroja, puesto que sentía que todo eso había sido su culpa.

-De acuerdo vamos, pero antes…..- accedió Nico no sin antes caminar hasta un árbol y atraer a un pequeño pájaro en una rama que las miraba, el pequeño animal se acercó hasta su mano y cuando estuvo tan cerca, Nico retiro uno de sus listones rojos y lo amarro en la pequeña patita del pájaro.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Umi desconcertada por la acción de la Usagi.

-Los listones tienen mi aroma, a esta hora los Dreikon toman prácticas en el campus, Kotori estará ahí y lo vera….- decía aquello Nico, después de amarrar su listón en la pata del pajarillo emitió un extraño sonido, muy similar al de un ave más y con un pequeño impulso lo hizo volar.

-Acaso…. ¿Eso fue Hanasutori?... ¿Cómo sabes hablarlo?- pregunto Umi a la pelinegra que miro al pajarillo volar en dirección a la academia y de inmediato se giró hacia la peli azul para comenzar a partir.

-Kotori….. Ella me lo enseño hace mucho…..- dijo Nico comenzando a caminar a paso veloz, Umi enseguida la comenzó a seguir.

-Kotori…. Ya veo…..- lo último lo susurro Umi, en su mente apareció la imagen de aquella chica sonriendo, no pudo evitar sentir un palpitar anormal respecto a esa chica y a la ve sentirse un poco entristecida –Andando…. Tenemos que apurarnos- finalizo Umi yendo a la par de Nico, siguiendo el aroma y los rastros que esos hombres habían dejado tras la captura de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

La Hyo abría los ojos lentamente ¿En qué momento se había desvanecido su conciencia? No lo supo simplemente veía a algunas sombrar a su alrededor, con inseguridad trato de moverse pero algo muy rígido le impidió mover sus brazos y piernas.

Maki estaba confundida ¿Cómo había terminado dentro de una jaula en la parte trasera de una furgoneta atada de manos y pies con cadenas? En ese momento abrió con gran sorpresa los ojos y diviso mejor su alrededor, aquellas sombras eran cuatro hombres vestidos de negro y con pasamontañas cubriendo sus rostros.

-Vaya, la pequeña salvaje despertó- dijo uno de ellos, enseguida de eso la mirada de los cuatro se posó en la pelirroja que se sobresaltó aún más.

-….. Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?...- fue lo primero que dijo Maki mirando nerviosa a los hombres ahí y por fin uno de ellos descubría su rostro.

-Preguntas demasiado pequeña bestia, pero te daré una respuesta- dijo con una evidente sonrisa para después mirar a sus compañeros quienes también descubrían sus rostros. –Somos cazadores, y tu mi querida bestia nos vas a hacer muy ricos- dijo aquello tras una risa burlona que hacia estremecer a la pelirroja.

-¿Ricos, que van a hacer conmigo?- pregunto Maki aun atemorizada, no sabía que le esperaba cuando llegaran a su destino.

-¿Te dije que éramos cazadores no? Nos encargamos de atrapar especímenes raros para su venta, hace poco un depravado millonario estaba dispuesto a pagar mucho por una hermosa Wild con la cual divertirse y ¿Qué mejor lugar para atrapar a una Wild que la academia Otonokizaka?- dijo otro de ellos con normalidad mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué?... Ustedes… no son entonces quien yo creí…..- dijo aquello Maki y al notar que no eran precisamente la organización de la "R carmin" comenzó a removerse bruscamente tratando de liberarse.

Los cuatro hombres se rieron al ver como la pelirroja se removía en su lugar, aquellas cadenas de acero no las podría trozar ni en sueños.

-vamos pequeña conejita, ¿de verdad crees que alguien con tu sello podría romper eso? Que patética- dijo el aparente líder con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Conejo?...-dijo Maki dudosa para después reírse de una manera que inquieto un poco a los cuatro hombres. –creo que te equivocaste de objetivo….. ¡Estúpido!- tras esas palabras Maki volvió a removerse con brusquedad hasta comenzar a hacer crujir sus ataduras, entonces aquellos hombres se sobresaltaron.

-¡Idiota dijiste e ella era el conejo!- exclamo el de en medio levantándose rápidamente y reclamando al hombre a su lado.

-Se supone que era ella….- respondió el otro imitando las acciones.

Maki levanto la cabeza mirándolos con furia, Sus ojos se apreciaban como los de un felino y emitiendo un poderoso rugido logro liberar una de sus manos.

-¡Rápido apuntale!- ordeno alterado el líder y rápidamente busco su arma entre sus ropas pero un repentino golpe lo hirió.

Maki con su mano libre logro sujetar del tobillo a aquel hombre y tiro de el con fuerza provocando que este se estrellara contra la puerta de aquella gabina abriéndola y cayendo al suelo, parecía que el auto seguía en marcha.

-Van… a arrepentirse- exclamo Maki luchando por liberarse aún más.

Los otros tres restantes se movieron rápido, uno de ellos miro a sus espaldas y se llenó de pánico al ver a la pelirroja enfurecida liberarse de las manos, esto ocasiono que de inmediato se liberara de sus pies también. El vio a la pelirroja parase sobre sus pies y manos, una pose digna de un felino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo cubriéndose, la pelirroja había saltado sobre él.

Sin embargo no recibió ataque alguno, a cambio escucho el fuerte sonido de la detonación de una bala más, rápidamente abrió los ojos y noto que la pelirroja no estaba encima de él, rápidamente incorporo su torso viendo la posición de la Wild, esta estaba completamente inmóvil mirando fijamente al hombre líder, justo a pies de la pelirroja había la marca de que aquella bala había penetrado en el suelo de la cabina.

-Ni un paso más gatito o me veré obligado a llenarte de plomo- fue la advertencia del líder, Maki simplemente retrocedió lentamente.

-denle su merecido, pero no dañen su cara o ese millonario cerdo no nos pagara completo- fue lo único que dijo aquel líder, los otros dos se pusieron de pie y tomaron a la Hyo impactando diversos golpes a su cuerpo causándole lesiones no tan graves.

-Señor, ¿Volvemos por Zentaro?- pregunto uno de ellos después de la paliza propinada a la pelirroja y de volver a amordazarla, esta vez con más seguridad.

-¿Crees que sigue vivo después de lo que esta perra le a echo? Vamos solo sigamos, además, nos tocara de más cantidad- dijo aquello como si su compañero no valiese nada y volvió a sentarse retirado de la enorme cabina que los transportaba.

-Infelices… necesito ayuda…..- susurro Maki mirando de reojo a sus espaldas uno de sus bolsillos.

.

.

.

Kotori estaba con completa tranquilidad terminando sus actividades, aquella tarde le resulto muy tranquila ya que no había señal de sus dos amigas, o más bien de su autodenominada amiga y su…. Novia….. le resultaba difícil su situación y dolorosa, había escuchado con sus propias palabras que Umi solo la veía como una amiga.

No solo eso, también se sentía terrible por su amiga y novia Honoka, simplemente por más que lo intentaba no pida sacarse de la cabeza a la peli azul. No era justo, no para Honoka que se había estado esforzando por su relación, aunque últimamente tampoco la había visto mucho.

El cantar de un pajarillo cerca de ella la saco de sus pensamientos, curiosa miro en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y noto a un ave pequeña de color café que tenía un listón rojo en una de sus patas. Kotori solo estiro su mano en señal de que el pajarillo podía volar hacia ella, aquel ave se posó sobre su mano y canto un poco trasmitiendo el mensaje de Nico a la peli gris.

-….. Nico-chan….. Maki-chan y Umi-chan… no puede ser- dijo aquello con sorpresa y preocupación.

Rápidamente miro a sus espaldas justo donde se encontraba Hanayo terminando su actividad de esa práctica, no tardo en acercarse a ella para saludarla, pero La expresión de Kotori irrumpió el amistoso saludo de la Inu.

-¿Kotori-chan, pasa algo malo?- pregunto Hanayo a la Washy que parecía algo fuera de lugar.

-Nico, Maki y Umi-chan están en problemas…..- dijo Kotori corriendo hacia el interior de la academia con el único objetivo de llegar a la oficina de su madre.

-Avisa a las demás- pidió sin dejar de correr a Hanayo que desconcertada asintió y comenzó a correr también.

.

Minami miraba desde la distancia a un hombre dentro de sus instalaciones, en lo más profundo de su sótano, este estaba encadenado y sucio, aún tenía un par de golpes y con la cabeza agachada, era el primer espía que habían atrapado, precisamente había sido Maki quien lo había atrapado y Kotori y Eri lo habían llevado hasta ella, llevaba 5 largos meses ahí, cada que lo atendía maldecía a la directora y exigía ser liberado, se le pedía que confesara y sería liberado pero terminaba siempre con lo mismo de siempre "Yo no soy un maldito espía" la directora nunca lo escuchaba cuando decía eso, simplemente lo abofeteaba un par de veces y volvía a su oficina, pensaba seriamente en matarlo ya.

-¿Qué se oculta detrás de todo?... ¿Cuál es la razón? Todo esto es sumamente molesto e irrumpe todo, conforme las cosas sigan así, Los Wild no podrán ser aceptados ante la sociedad y … los exterminaran….- pensaba Minami observando a aquel hombre que parecía dormir en sonde se encontraba encadenado.

Pronto escucho pasos próximos a su oficina, esto por encontrarse justo bajo ella, no quería que nadie viera su sótano por lo que rápidamente subió las escaleras y llego a su oficina.

Los pasos dejaron de oírse y en su lugar una puerta se abría rápidamente, la mujer se sobresaltó un poco ante eso para después divisar a su hija entrar por aquella puerta.

-¡Madre! Hay problemas- exclamaba agitada Kotori, la directora solo la mirón un breve momento para después acercarse a ella preocupada.

-Kotori ¿Estas bien, que pasa?- pregunto la mujer a su hija y esta tardo unos segundos en responder pues se cansó de subir tantas escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

-Ni…Nico-chan, junto con Maki-chan y Umi-chan fueron atacadas en medio del bosque, se llevaron a Maki-chan y Umi-chan está herida- informaba la peli gris a su madre que de inmediato camino hasta su muro donde tenía una gran exhibición de rifles.

Tomando dos de estos, le pasó uno a Kotori que se quedó sorprendida un momento, aquel fusil era muy pesado y vistoso. Miro de vuelta a su madre y esta colocaba otro de estos fusiles en su espalda y conservaba otro en sus manos. La mujer sin decir nada camino hasta su escritorio y tomo el comunicador para llamar a algunos Wild en especial.

-Ayase Eri, Toujou Nozomi y Hoshisora Rin se les solicita en el edificio B inmediatamente- dijo la directora por aquel artefacto y tras devolverlo a su lugar miro a su hija que aun miraba curiosa el rifle en sus manos.

-Espero que hayas aprobado tu clase de tiro, démonos prisa- fueron las únicas palabras de la mujer que junto a su hija se encaminaron a donde la directora sito a las otras tres chicas.

.

Umi y Nico corrían entre los árboles, parecía desde hace un rato haber perdido el rastro de aquel camión en el que se había llevado a la pelirroja, ambas estaba desesperadas e irritadas ya, por su parte Umi perdía los estribos poco a poco y el dolor en su brazo no ayudaba a que se calmara, encima de todo que la pelinegra fuera más lenta que ella la irritaba más, estaba desesperada por encontrar a salvo a Maki, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a esa chica….

Y Por otro lado Nico seguía preocupada nerviosa e irritada también, también estaba sumamente cansada, no sabía que los Okami fuesen tan resistentes y escuchar los constantes gruñidos de Umi no la ayudaba a calmarse, deseaba poder ayudar a la pelirroja tanto como esta lo había hecho con ella, es decir, ¡La había salvado de que se la llevaran! No podía irse sin luchar también, además ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Sentía algo por ella y deseaba tenerla.

-Esto me está preocupando….- dijo Nico caminando tras de Umi, su respiración era un desastre.

-Si te movieras más rápido no habría problema….-respondía Umi haciendo denotar su frustración e irritación.

-No soy como tu ¿De acuerdo? No puedo moverme más rápido… ¿crees que no quiero salvar a Maki-chan también?- respondía Nico al mal carácter de Umi, después de todo ella realmente se está esforzando.

Umi se detuvo un breve momento, la herida le dolía bastante y a pesar de no ser normal también le preocupaba eso, la pelinegra ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla ¿Cómo podía ir más rápido ella que la Usagi?

-Si no te mueves más rápido voy a abandonarte, no voy a ayudarte y tardarme más en llegar hasta Maki- decía Umi comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez, ella iba más rápido aun.

Nico solo miro como la Okami emprendió paso aún más veloz y frunció el ceño ante tal arrogancia y orgullo.

-Idiota, estas herida, tal vez llegues más rápido pero así solo serás un estorbo para Maki y le causaras dolor si algo te sucede- se quejó Nico gritándole a Umi y la menor de nuevo se detuvo.

-¿Quién te crees para llamar a Maki por su nombre? Soy más funcional que tu aun con heridas, no vengas a decirme que soy un estorbo para ella- devolvió Umi, algunas palabras no tenían mucho que ver pero, simplemente había explotado.

¿Qué? Escucha no tenemos tiempo para esto, Maki debe estar asustada, solo olvidemos esto y sigamos caminando- trato de evita Nico esta vez, después de todo si peleaba con Umi aun con heridas sabía que perdería y más importante aún, su prioridad era encontrar a la Hyo.

-….bien….- dijo Umi rindiéndose, pero aun cuando accedió, no disminuyo la velocidad y mucho menos se dignó a esperar a Nico.

Ambas caminaron a paso veloz en silencio una vez más, no fue hasta que divisaron un poco más lejos de su camino un cuerpo. Ambas se miraron rápido para después correr hacia aquel cuerpo, cuando ambas estuvieron cerca notaron que ese era uno de los hombres que se llevaron a Maki, y justo en el suelo había marcas del enorme camión.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto Nico acercándose un poco. Umi se agacho para verlo de cerca, este parecía muerto.

Nico noto como el hombre movió su mano hasta su cintura pareciendo desvainar algo de esta, aquel hombre se movió torpe pero rápido tratando de dispararles, pues aquello que desvaino era un arma de fuego corta, aunque no duro su momento ya que Umi fácilmente lo desarmo de un manotazo.

-¡Tu infeliz! ¿A dónde se llevaron a Maki?- hablo firme y seria Umi tomando por el cuello de sus ropas a aquél herido hombre que frunció el ceño del dolor que sentía.

-Va…van a venderla a un empresario… ese era nuestro plan hasta que esa salvaje se liberó y me tiro del camión….- dijo el hombre débil, Umi lo miro aún más enfurecida.

-¿Venderla? Ustedes malditos humanos, nos llaman salvajes por ser animales pero… ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos salvajes sin escrúpulos que matan a todo lo que se mueve por beneficio?- Umi estuvo a punto de acabar con él, pero Nico la detuvo.

-¡Espera Umi!- exclamo Nico para después mirar al hombre con seriedad también. –Si nos dices donde llegaran ellos…. Te ayudaremos a salir de esto, pero si no….. te vamos a obligar y una vez lo consigamos serás alimento de gusanos- amenazo la pelinegra mientras mostraba sus manos frente a ella, de un momento a otro se dejaron ver largas garras filosas que hicieron que aquel hombre se estremeciera.

-Bien… bien las llevare, pero deben tener cuidado, hay gente peligrosa en el bosque también- advirtió el hombre despertando la curiosidad de ambas chicas.

-¿Gente peligrosa?- pregunto Umi.

-Si… nadie sabe quiénes son, pero…. Se les reconoce por llevar una "R" invertida de color rojo en sus ropas….., así que vamos con cuidado…- dijo el hombre y las otras dos chicas solo se miraron con sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes no pertenecen a la secta anti-Wild? – pregunto confundida Nico.

-No… nosotros solo somos cazadores…- termino por decir el herido hombre.

-algo… no anda bien….-

.

Maki temblaba, tenía frio, aquellos hombres no les bastó con golpearla, también sumergieron su cabeza en agua tantas veces como les dio la gana y tras golpearla otra vez la empaparon toda con agua helada.

Aquellos hombres se encontraban ya en su campamento, ahí había por lo menos 20 más de ellos que llevaban tanta diversidad de animales y a algunas jovencitas, posiblemente para recibir el mismo destino que tenían planeado para ella, aun si escapaba seguro la mataban con todas las armas que tenían ahí, ahora solo le quedaba esperar….

-…sé que no me vas a abandonar….. Yo lo se….- susurro para si misma mirando el suelo, si permanecía de esa manera más tiempo probablemente le daría alguna enfermedad grave.

-Matare a ese infeliz cuando me lleven con el…. No podrá ni si quiera tocarme…- volvió a susurrar, trataba de mantenerse despierta, sus parpados le pesaban.

Pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos más, hasta que el líder se acercó a ella y la hizo mirarlo, tomándola de la barbilla.

-te has puesto azul lindura si te enfermas no valdrás tanto como lo que nos ofreció ese anciano por ti- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Maki solo lo miro sin decir nada, incluso sus dientes hacían ruido del temblor que tenía.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de irnos, levántate- exigió el hombre y Maki con mucho esfuerzo obedeció, pues no había momento en el que no estuviera siendo amenazada con esa larga arma contra su nuca o su frente.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, a paso lento comenzó a caminar, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que alguien fuera buscarla, ni si quiera Nico y Umi estaban ahí para ayudarla.

-Buena chica….- dijo el líder con una burlona sonrisa caminando a espaldas de Maki encañonándola en la nuca.

Todo parecía perfecto para ese hombre, no fue hasta que la detonación de un par de armas lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirar de inmediato a donde se escuchaban las balas.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al primer hombre que vio, sin embargo no hizo falta palabra, un gran número de lobos invadían su campamento atacando a todo aquel que veían vestido de negro.

Cada canino era gris y blanco a excepción de uno, este era negro y de un considerable tamaño mayor al de los demás.

-¡Maten al lobo negro!- indico a sus hombres y estos obedecieron empezando a disparar contra el gran lobo negro, este se movió rápidamente corriendo entre las ráfagas, una vez cerca de la mayoría de ellos, se emitió un poderoso flasheo azul obscuro, muchos de los presentes fueron lastimados de la vista por el repentino flasheo, todos furiosos estaban dispuestos a disparar contra el lobo, sin embargo la furia murió y se convirtió en miedo cuando vieron al amorfo y enorme animal en que ese lobo se había convertido, era como un hombre lobo….

Maki miro todo y sabía que alguien la ayudaría, aprovechando que el líder estaba distraído retrocedió con toda la velocidad que pudo, aunque no fue mucha gracias a que su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frio. Incluso termino cayendo, esto se estaba complicando.

-Maki-chan…. Esa voz a sus espaldas hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, se movió lentamente y justo en ese momento se encontró con la mirada carmín de una pelinegra que rápido la comenzó a desencadenar.

Nico estaba feliz de ver a Maki, pero sintió un punzante dolor cuando la toco, la pelirroja estaba muy fría y parecía haber sido maltratada. Por fin lograba liberar a la pelirroja, pero algo no andaba bien, Maki no se movía mucho.

-Maki-chan por favor… tienes que muévete, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido antes de que lastimen a Umi- rogaba Nico a la pelirroja pero esta no podía dejar de temblar y mucho menos moverse.

Con todo lo que pudo, Nico levanto a la pelirroja, esta era sumamente pesada como cualquier Hyo, y a paso apresurado comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Escapándose entre los arboles pudo salir del campo de batalla, ya no parecía escucharse más disparos y los lobos se habían disipado, parecía que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Una vez se sintió a salvo bajo a la pelirroja para poder verla, esta aun temblaba y no hablaba si quiera.

-Maki-chan… lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa….- susurro Nico a la pelirroja abrazándola con cariño, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se quitó su sudadera y cubrió a la pelirroja con ella para después volver a abrazarla, noto como el cuerpo de la Hyo temblaba un poco menos después del contacto.

-Ni…N…N..Ni…Nico-chan… gra….gracias…..- por fin decía algo Maki, Nico en respuesta solo la abrazo más fuerte, sin lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, se había tranquilizado después de salvar a la Hyo.

Su momento no duro mucho, ya que Nico escucho pasos, seguro seria Umi quien había logrado escapar de esos hombres y venia por ellas para poder marcharse.

-Umi, Maki está a salvo, es hora de irnos- decía Nico en voz baja, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Lamento decirte querida que…. No irán a ninguna parte- esa voz… no era de Umi.

Rápidamente varias linternas comenzaron a encenderse alumbrando a ambas de una manera amenazadora, cuando Nico aclaro su vista, esos hombres las rodeaban de una manera peligrosa y apuntaban con sus rifles dejándola sin escapatoria, Nico miro asustada lo que ocurría, de entre ellos uno sujetaba a Umi de un brazo, la peli azul tenía el rostro bañado en sangre y una herida de bala más en su costado.

-Lo… siento muchos chicas…. Son demasiados….- fue lo único que dijo Umi con una sonrisa adolorida y con evidente sudor en su piel que se posaba pálida.

El hombre que la sostenía la empujo para quedar en el centro junto a Nico y Maki, Umi en cuanto vio a Maki sujeto su mano con temor, su adorada pelirroja estaba en muy mal estado.

-Bien, ustedes nos han causado muchos problemas, pero debo agradecerles traer de vuelta a Zentaro, no debieron confiar en el idiotas- hablo el líder con una sonrisa y apuntándole a las tres.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, simplemente esperaban un milagro esta vez, algo o alguien que las ayudara, porque era muy difícil que salieran de esta.

Un ligero silbido invadió el lugar, el silbido característico de una serpiente, todos miraron a los lados buscando al peligroso y escurridizo animal que parecía estar cerca, no ocurría nada hasta que una ráfaga negra golpeaba a uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exclamo el líder al ver caer a su enmendado.

No fue solo uno, sino dos, tres, cuatro y más.

El con desesperación comenzó a disparar a los arboles sin escrúpulos, una vez que se detuvo parecía que su misterioso atacante se había detenido.

-se fue….- susurro al resto de sus hombres.

-No, aquí estoy- esa voz lo estremeció y se giró encontrándose con un par de ojos violetas.

-…Anju….- exclamo Nico al ver a la castaña parada frente a frente con aquel hombre.

El enseguida intento disparar contra la castaña pero está en movimientos rápidos comenzó a luchar contra él y otros más, mientras que los sobrantes permanecían apuntando a ella, a Umi y a Maki.

Anju no pareció tener dificultades hasta que se agregaron más hombres a la pelea, fue cuando en verdad tuvo problemas. Esquivaba balas con dificultad esta vez, y podía atacar muy poco esta vez. El líder de nueva cuenta parecía sonreír victorioso, ahora no tendrían una, y menos tres, sino cuatro Wild hermosas para vender también.

Anju cansada fue envestida por uno de ellos y encañonada también, aunque la cifra de estos había disminuido y había logrado dejar fuera de combate a varios, con un arma frente a ella ya no era posible hacer algo.

-Bien pequeña bastarda tú fuiste muy difícil…- decía el líder apuntándole y mirándola irritado. –aunque…. Ese rostro… se me hace familiar….- mencionaba él.

Anju se preocupó al ver a ese hombre acercarse de más a ella, pero repentinamente algo salpico su rostro y miro a aquel hombre desfallecer por completo frente a ella.

El resto al ver a su líder caer y con un hueco en su cabeza, así como la sangre de este salpicada contra el rostro de Anju, miraron la dirección de dónde provino el proyectil, solo para ser recibidos con más letales ráfagas.

Minami junto a Kotori y las demás habían conseguido rastrearlas y llegar hasta ellas, justo en el mejor momento pues seguro les hubiera esperado algo terrible a sus alumnas.

Para suerte de ellos, al ver a mas Wild y a una aparentemente "experta en armas" llegar terminaron por rendirse, pues votaron sus armas frente a ellos y se hincaron en señal de debilidad.

-Kotori, Ayase-san vayan a asegurar a las heridas- ordenaba Minami a las dos chicas que de inmediato corrieron en dirección de Umi, Nico y Maki.

Kotori sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver a Umi en aquel estado, aun con todo eso Umi al verla le sonrió adolorida.

-Kotori….- dijo Umi poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Cuando la peli gris llego hasta ella se abrazó rápidamente a ella y se aferró con fuerza a no soltarla, podía sentir sus lágrimas comenzar a correr…. Al fin… su Umi estaba a salvo.

-Umi-chan…. Estaba asustada, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara….- decía entre lágrimas Kotori manteniéndose abrazada a la peli azul que devolvía el gesto.

-Ya estoy bien… porque estás aquí… tranquila….- dijo Umi recargando un poco su peso en la Washy, pues ahora que la tensión se terminaba su cuerpo le exigía descansar, estaba vencida.

Eri llego hasta Nico y Maki, ahí se preocupó al ver lo pálida que estaba la pelirroja y los golpes que esta tenia, Nico parecía estar mucho mejor que las demás.

-Nico, toma- dijo Eri comenzando a quitarse su abrigo y a dárselo para Maki, Nico con una sonrisa lo acepto.

-gracias Eri….- susurro Nico, con gentileza cubrió a la pelirroja y volvió a abrazarla con cariño, esto se había terminado…

-Toujou y Hoshisora, amordacen a esos cuatro de ahí, tienen una larga charla conmigo por delante- agrego la directora señalando a esos hombres que cobardemente al verse superados en número se rindieron.

.

.

.

Nico y Umi estaban en la misma habitación donde Maki descansaba, todas habían recibido la atención necesaria, Umi también estaba en cama, justo al lado de Maki tomando su mano que ya se encontraba más cálida.

Nico se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Umi observando como dormía la pelirroja, aunque estuviera con su rival, prefería estar completamente en silencio, no podría causarle más problemas a Maki ese día y a Umi tampoco.

Por su parte Umi pensaba muchas cosas, ahora que estaban tranquilas y a salvo, su mente volvía a pensar y darle vueltas a su enredo total que tenían las tres, no era el momento, pero, quería ser directa con Nico y que ella lo fuera también.

-Ella debe estar soñando muy bien….- rompía con el silencio Nico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió Umi sin dejar de ver a Maki.

-ella pone esa expresión, siempre que come algo delicioso también…. Por eso lo pienso- dijo Nico sonriendo ante recordar a esa glotona chica.

-Te percatas hasta de lo más mínimo ¿Verdad?- preguntaba Umi y Nico solo asintió.

De nueva cuenta se quedaron en silencio sintiéndose aliviadas de haber podido volver con Vida.

-Nico….. Quiero ser directa contigo… sin pelear….- esta vez Umi rompió el silencio.

-Dime…- respondió Nico con algo de pesadez, sabía que Umi entrabaría conversación sobre los sentimientos que ambas tenían sobre la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué fijarte en Maki? …. ¿Por qué de todas las personas ella?- pregunto eso Umi y la pelinegra trato de procesar la pregunta un momento antes de responderle a la Okami sin alguna agresión o intento de retarla.

-….No lo sé… ella es como…. Como un imán para mí, completamente opuesta atrayéndome… y luego esta ese amor que te tiene a ti que me hace alejarme…. Si tan solo ella no fuera tan densa e idiota….- respondía Nico algo frustrada con lo último. -¿qué hay de ti?- devolvió la pregunta.

-Yo…. Puede que te suene extraño pero…. Cuando la conocí, simplemente me sentí así, como si este amor hubiese estado siempre en mí... y ella se portó tan cercana a mi desde un principio…- decía Umi, eso confundió un poco a Nico su cara lo decía todo.

-¿No entiendo a qué te refieres?-

-Yo, desde que la vi ocurrió….. Desde antes tuve sueños, sueños donde la veía a ella y a mí, felices…. Como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida….. Son sueños borrosos, y cuando la conocí me asusto esa idea….- explicaba Umi.

-¿Por qué asustarte de imaginar momentos agradables con ella?- pregunto Nico algo divertida a las extrañas referencias de Umi.

-ese es el problema….. Cuando tuve esos sueños….. Fue un año antes de conocerla….-

.

.

.

* * *

 **dulces, dulces enredos y aclaraciones :3 ¿que creen que ocurra ahora?**


	15. Chapter 15 Ella

**buenas lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero pues ando en semanas de parciales y me come la escuela, pero en fin, no pensé terminar este cap hoy en la noche xD**

 **ok solo tengo que decirles que espero y disfruten este capitulo que esta un poquito dedicado a una de las parejitas, sera a partir de aqui que la interacción de esta parejita vaya disminuyendo al fin para empezar a entrar con lo bueno 7u7**

 **sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten \\(*¬*)/**

* * *

Nico no podía creer lo que Umi acababa de decirle ¿Cómo era posible ver a alguien en sueños cuando ni siquiera le conocía? Simplemente pudo hacer ver a Umi como una loca o simplemente el analgésico para sus heridas de bala la estaban haciendo delirar. Simplemente no le creía a la peli azul, le costaba mucho creer en lo que escucho.

-Umi… estas de broma ¿Verdad?- dijo Nico a la Okami que simplemente suspiro y miro hacia la ventana a su lado contrario, observando las estrellas.

-Me gustaría que fuera una broma también, pero sé muy bien que no lo es, simplemente es algo que pasa…. O que paso, no estoy segura de cómo decirle….- contesto Umi con una sonrisa en su adolorido rostro.

No le agradaba hablar de la pelirroja con su rival, pero por alguna razón le entro curiosidad de saber más acerca del mencionar extraño de Umi, una sensación familiar se le venía a la mente.

-¿Cómo es posible?... Tal vez…. Tú la viste alguna vez en algún lado, eso suele pasar mucho, así que…- trataba de dar una explicación lógica la pelinegra, sin embargo Umi solo negó.

-Yo fui traída a la academia por mi padre cuando tenía 6 años, fui adiestrada y entrenada desde muy joven, por ello los Wild de nuestra edad en adelante son fuertes, nunca salimos de la academia en el transcurso…. Solo recibíamos visitas…. No hay manera de que sucediera si ella llego aquí hace un año aproximadamente…- decía Umi aquello y Nico escuchaba atenta el relato, aun no se creía las palabras de Umi. –aún recuerdo…. Como nos conocimos….. Ella fue tan….. Tan familiar, tan apegada de un momento a otro, incluso recuerdo su mirada entristecida y feliz a la vez…- continuaba Umi.

Nico se quedó callada un breve momento analizando la información, simplemente sintió un escalofrió acompañado de un sentir acelerado en su corazón.

-Como quiera que sea, es una linda coincidencia tenerla a mi lado… Nico, nosotras somos amigas, y te aprecio, pero debes saber que mis sentimientos por Maki no se irán de la noche a la mañana, lamento mi terquedad, y lamento que ninguna de las dos podamos ser racionales en la mayoría de los casos por que nos vence el instinto….. Simplemente me gustaría tener una vida normal….. Quisiera que las cosas no fueran así del todo…. Pero más importante aún…. No me dejare vencer- agregaba Umi eso último mirando por fin a la pelinegra que se había sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-Lo se…. Tampoco me rendiré…..- contestaba Nico con una sonrisa media y suspiraba. –Deberíamos dormir, tú necesitas recuperarte y yo descansar, además podríamos despertar a esta gruñona- finalizaba Nico.

-Tienes razón….. Descansa Nico….-

Umi se acomodó en su camilla con sumo cuidado y se recostó por completo completamente dispuesta a dormir, no sin antes darle una caricia a la mano de Maki que estaba cerca de la suya.

-Umi…..-

-Dime….-

-Gracias por salvarme…. Te lo agradezco mucho…..-

.

.

.

 _ **Flash back~ POV Maki**_

 _ **.**_

 _-… Maki….. Es tarde para decirlo….. Pero….. Te… Te amo…-_

Su último suspiro….. y como se desvanecía entre mis brazos heridos y sangrantes, me hace querer llorar hasta vaciarme, como lo hice aquella vez…..

Todo está fresco….. Es como si en lo profundo de mi memoria lograra ver este lugar una vez más…. ¡Claro! Como podría olvidarlo… este lugar es de suma importancia para mí, es el lugar donde conocí a la persona más importante en mi vida…. A pesar de los años…. A pesar de lo que tuve que vivir y pasar… el precio de haber podido vivir en su lugar, era este… el horrible dolor que había dejado su recuerdo, no quería olvidarla, me negaba a hacerlo, pero el saber que en algún tiempo, en algún espacio en este mundo podríamos volvernos a encontrar me daba esperanzas de seguir…. Aun cuando ella ya no estaba, seguía esperando por ella en aquel árbol, ese árbol en el que nos conocimos….

Mi nombre es Nishikino Maki, Wild de la tribu Hyo, quienes residíamos en los alrededores de Asakusa en el actual Tokio. Nuestra tribu se encargaba de proteger a los humanos de esos bosques, un gran grupo de budistas que adoraban a la diosa de la compasión Kannon. Incluso nuestra tribu fue quien ayudo a la construcción del templo que adoraba a esta diosa, el templo Sensoji, en el año 645 d.C en ese entonces tan solo era una niña de 10 años…..

Una obscura noche tormentosa, mi padre salió en la noche entre los bosques en compañía de otros miembros de la tribu, la presa del rio se había desbordado gracias a la tormenta, él era el único que estuvo conmigo en ese entonces. Recuerdo muy bien que yo quería acompañarlo, sin embargo los monjes me lo prohibieron ya que sería peligroso, pero, prohibirle algo a un niño es como prohibirle el respirar, era imposible no hacerlo, aunque… no me arrepiento….

Esa noche me escabullí entre las paredes y ventanas para seguir el rastro de mi padre, la lluvia era tormentosa, ahora entendía por que se había desbordado la presa cerca del templo. El agua sonaba arrasadora a kilómetros de donde estaba, era realmente feroz, pero eso no fue todo, a tan solo unos simples metros de donde estaba parada pude escuchar un chillido, este era muy familiar a mis oídos, decidí ir a ver que producía ese sonido.

Camine con dificultad entre los árboles y yerbas, todo era muy denso hasta que llegue a un área que estaba completamente libre, no había arboles ni arbustos, a excepción de un delgado árbol en medio de aquella pequeña inclinación de pasto y tierra, de ese lugar provenía el pequeño chillido, completamente empapada corrí hacia ese árbol, cuando llegue había un par de piedras y ramas haciendo un gran bulto, y al buscar bajo los escombros ahí…. Había un cachorro, este era el cachorro de algún tipo de canino, estaba solo, mojado y temblaba en el lugar….

-Hola pequeño ¿Estás perdido?- dije al cachorro, sin embargo este cuando me miro se encogió entre las ramas que lo cubrían.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño, ven conmigo te llevare a un lugar más cálido- le hable de nuevo al cachorro y este dejo de removerse, incluso se acercó a olfatear mi mano, sé que yo le hablaba al cachorro pero, que este pareciera entenderme se me hacía algo extraño. –Él se movió un poco hacia mí y emitió otra vez ese chillido, pero este era muy despacio esta vez, yo lo mire extrañada, ahí note que estaba herido de una de sus patitas, parecía ser la punta de una flecha.

-estas herido…..- susurre, en ese momento ni si quiera imagine con que me había topado, simplemente quise ayudar…

No ocurrió nada en especial, solo tome al cachorro en brazos y volví corriendo al templo.

Al volver al templo note a varios de los monjes preocupados, parecían estar buscándome, mientras atendían a los Hyo que habían ido a ayudar en la desembocadura de la presa en el rio.

-Nishikino Maki, ¿se puede saber en dónde te habías metido? Tu padre está herido y preocupado por ti- aquello me lo dijo uno de los monjes, al escuchar que mi padre estaba herido no dude un solo segundo en ir a verlo.

Aun con el cachorro en brazos, entre al templo, había varios heridos pero nada fuera de lo normal, incluso había personas que nunca había visto ahí, todos con mantos y vestimentas azules. Por fin logre acceder al lugar donde mi padre descansaba siempre, encontrándome con que él estaba recostado en una manta, temblaba mucho y parecía tener una herida en su brazo derecho.

-Padre….- lo llame para apresurarme a caminar hasta él.

-Maki…. ¿Dónde te metiste? Estaba preocupado- me dijo mientras se incorporaba levemente y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdóneme padre…. Yo…. Quería ayudar y trate de ir...- me disculpe con él, y solo suspiro.

-¿En qué pensabas? Todo fue muy peligroso, los humanos rompieron la presa a propósito y atacaron a la tribu Okami ¿Crees que hubieras estado bien si hubieras ido? Mataron a una jovencita de tu misma edad- me dijo el entre molesto y preocupado, yo simplemente agache la cabeza arrepentida.

-Perdóneme padre….. Pero…. No fue tan en vano….. Yo, al menos… salve a este cachorro- dije a mi padre mostrándole al pequeño cachorro.

Mi padre abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó al cachorro para observarlo detenidamente, noto la pata del animal herida, y fuera de eso que la criatura estaba sana y bien, entonces me miro de vuelta y me sonrió.

-Maki….. Tu… ¡La salvaste!- exclamo sorprendido y agradecido para después quitarme al cachorro y recostarlo a su lado.

No entendía que pasaba, pensé que se molestaría más al arriesgarme por salvar a un cachorro, pero entonces lo vi buscar entre el cuerpo del animal algo, no fue hasta que un destello color azul obscuro aturdió mi vista, cuando pude aclararla, me quede completamente sorprendida y maravillada, el cachorro ya no estaba….. En su lugar se encontraba una hermosa niña, de azules cabellos, de blanca piel… de ojos marrones.

-pa…padre ella es…..- trate de decir, aún estaba atónita, pero sin embargo el solo me sonrió más ampliamente y tomo mi mano para que me acercara.

-Maki, ella es la joven que creíamos perdida….. Es la princesa de la tribu Okami, Sonoda Umi- me decía mi padre con su sonrisa de siempre y aquella joven me miro por primera vez. –Está herida, déjame ir por el médico y por los lideres Okami, mientras quédate con ella y sácale esa flecha, recuerda cómo te lo enseñe- agrego mi padre y sin esperar más se levantó cojeando y apresurado.

Al verlo irse, gire mi vista a esa chica, ella parecía más calmada y al mirarme por segunda vez….. Ella me sonrió….

Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron ante ese gesto, y más aún cuando ella poso su mano sobre la mía dándole una ligera caricia.

-Gracias….. por sa…salvarme….- fueron sus primeras palabras hacia mí, simplemente asentí manteniendo el contacto.

-No….no es nada…. Es nuestro deber como Wild ayudarnos…..- fue lo único que conteste, ella simplemente me volvió a sonreír.

La escuche moverse, sin embargo enseguida de eso un quejido salió de su boca y el apretar de su mano sobre la mía se intensifico repentinamente.

-¿Estas bien?- me gire rápido a verla, la flecha aun atravesaba su talón.

-Esta…. Lastimándome mucho….. ¿Puedes casarla?- me pregunto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-cla…claro… solo déjame ver-fue lo único que le dije y me acerque hasta ella para sacar esa cortante punta.

Trate de hacerlo con cuidado, pero en cuanto moví un poco aquella punta, ella enseguida soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, eso me hizo sobresaltarme un poco alarmada, sin embargo tras ver como sus ojos cristalinos y marrones me miraban y a la vez me sonreía débilmente…. Como si me indicara que continuara, tragando saliva con pesadez, volví a tomar su pie y esta vez lo hice rápido, sacando de un solo tirón la punta de la flecha.

-¡AHA!... eso... dolió…- la escuche quejarse y de inmediato me acerque a ella para tomar un pañuelo y acercarlo a su rostro. Con el limpie una pequeña gota de sudor que resbalo su mejilla y se juntó con una lagrima que también escurrió por ahí.

-Lo siento mucho…. No quiero que sientas dolor, ¿Estas mejor?- le pregunte, con mi otra mano hacia presión sobre su herida para que no sangrara más.

-Estoy mejor…. Muchas gracias… ummmm- me agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

-Maki, Nishikino Maki, futura líder de la tribu Hyo-

-ya veo…. Un gusto, yo soy Sonoda Umi, heredera de la tribu Okami-

En ese momento, esa conexión que tuvimos no la olvidare jamás, su tímida sonrisa….

Cuando teníamos 10 años todo aquello era simple amistad, la destinada amistad de una simple líder como yo con la heredera de la tribu Okami, una simple guerrera con una princesa…. Una fiel súbdita y la realeza…. un poderoso lazo que se formó durante nuestros años siguientes en los que nos conocimos. Descubrí a una maravillosa persona, ella no solo era reina, sino líder, porque sabía ir a la cabeza de los suyos. Sabía que por ser líder no haría las cosas, sino que ella sería la primera en hacer las cosas para ser seguida por el resto.

 _-¡Umi! ¿Bienes? Vamos a hacer una caminata nocturna para proteger el templo y me encantaría ir contigo-_

 _-Eso suena muy bien Maki, pero….-_

 _-….¿Pero?...-_

 _-Los Okami más jóvenes aun no terminan con sus deberes, tengo que quedarme a ayudarlos-_

 _-Ah~ ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo?-_

 _-Lo siento, es mi deber-_

Ella era valentía. Cuando estábamos en apuros, siempre fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a todo, desde las tribus peligrosas, hasta los ataques humanos. Todo eso sin perder la frescura de su imagen y su increíble belleza…

 _-Terminamos aquí-_

 _-Pero…. Umi, estas herida, últimamente ponen algo en sus flechas que nos hieren más-_

 _-No te preocupes, somos más fuertes que una tormenta de flechas cayéndonos encima, juntos Hyo y Okami…. Y principalmente tu y yo…..-_

 _-….Po….¿Porque dices esas cosas vergonzosas?-_

 _-¡No es vergonzoso! Te estoy elogiando!-_

 _-¿Elogios? O es que acaso quieres que nos comprometan juntas-_

 _-¡Eso si es vergonzoso!-_

 _-…..Umi…. es broma, solo soy una simple guerrera mientras tu eres de la realeza ¿es tonto el solo pensarlo no crees?-_

 _-….pero…. yo quiero…..-_

 _-¿Dijiste algo?-_

 _-No….. nada….-_

Ella era dulce, más que la miel….. Más que el néctar de las flores….. Más que cualquier cosa que me haya encontrado alguna vez, delicada y fina…. Aun entre mi siglo…. Y el siguiente… y el siguiente….

 _-Esa vestimenta se te ve fantástica Umi, creo que es perfecta para ti-_

 _-No lo se, nunca había usado un Junihitoe de color azul, creo que pediré que cambien el color…-_

 _-¡No! Ese azul, te hace ver hermosa….. Increíblemente hermosa…-_

 _-…Maki….-_

Ella…. Era amor…. Mi amor, la persona que mi corazón más amo, ella me hizo caer en el amor cuando solo teníamos 16 años….. ella era mi pasión también… ella no solo se convirtió en mi amiga, se convirtió en mi anhelo, en mis suspiros escapaba su nombre…. Ella, la primera que ame… y por quien quise buscar un sueño…..

Esa noche, esa inolvidable noche donde escape del templo para encontrarme con ella en nuestro lugar especial, justo donde todo había comenzado, el florido árbol de manzanas arriba de ese pequeño montículo de tierra y pasto, donde hace tan solo 6 años atrás había rescatado a un cachorrito de lobo, herido e indefenso.

-Maki, por aquí- me llamo, ella estaba esperándome recargada en el árbol de manzanas con esa típica sonrisa que solo tenía para mí.

-Lamento la tardanza, fue demasiado difícil salir sin que mi padre me escuchara- me disculpe con ella y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí…..- esas últimas palabras por alguna razón se escucharon un poco tristes.

-si….. Ahora dime ¿de qué querías hablarme?- pregunte curiosa, ella había estado actuando extraña últimamente.

-pronto cumpliré 17 años… heredare completamente la corona Okami….- comenzaba hablando, aun se veía triste y yo no lograba saber que era lo que sucedía.

-Lo sé, eso me enorgullece, poderte ver crecer a mi lado, no sabes cuán importante es para mí- decía tratando de animarla mientras me acercaba y tomaba sus manos…. Pero ella…. Comenzó a llorar.

-No quiero hacerlo….. Maki, yo no quiero esto….-

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? Recuerda que no importa como marchen las cosas, mientras yo sea la líder de la tribu Hyo nada te sucederá…. Yo….-

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire…. No fui silenciada por la fuerza, tampoco por coincidencia… sino por los labios de ella, sus dulces y tersos labios rosados…

No duro mucho, simplemente un par de segundos antes de que ella se apartara de mí y me diera la espalda con su rostro completamente ruborizado, en ese momento yo estaba igual que ella.

-….. Mi padre está buscando quien reine a mi lado Maki… pero yo… yo no quiero que nadie que no seas tú reine conmigo….. Maki yo… yo te….- trato de explicarse, pero esta vez fui yo quien irrumpió por completo, abrazándola por la espalda con completo amor, podía apostar a que ella podría sentir mi agitado corazón contra su espalda al omento de abrazarla, en ese instante no deseaba nada más.

-Te amo Umi…-

-¿Qu…Que?...-

-Lo que escuchaste…. Te amo…. Yo… yo también te amo…. Sé que no estoy a tu nivel, sé que por ello no fui elegida por tu padre, pero, aunque te vayas con alguien más por deber mis sentimientos seguirán siendo para ti, no sé Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, pero le estoy agradecida, porque el destino me hizo conocerte, me hizo conocer la felicidad….. Así que solo quiero algo de ti esta noche Umi, antes de que se esfume nuestro momento….. ¿ _Puedes besarme otra vez?-_

-Maki… gracias…. También te amo….-

Y con esas palabras, ella limpio sus lágrimas, para que después sujetara mis manos con amor y comenzara a acercar su rostro al mío volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en una nueva unión….

Esa noche llegamos tan lejos como lo quisimos, aunque lamentablemente, tras tantos años lo sigo teniendo borroso en mi memoria, pero ahí sigue… y ahí se quedara hasta que mi corazón deje de latir….. Eso pensé…..

.

Dos años más pasaron para ese entonces, como era de esperarse, ella se casó con el hombre que su padre eligió. Un Okami al que solo le interesaba el poder, y ella…. Solo le interesaba yo, y viceversa. Todas las noches, desde esa noche donde declaramos nuestro amor, siempre nos veíamos bajo el árbol de manzanas en esa colina… solo para estar juntas, amándonos como tanto lo deseábamos.

-Maki….. Estoy un poco asustada-

-¿Por qué lo estás?-

-Mi padre parece sospechar algo….-

-¿Por qué? hemos sido sigilosas estos últimos dos años-

-Lo se pero…. Aun así tengo miedo, sabes perfectamente que pasaría si nos descubren-

Yo lo sabía….. Ella seria desterrada por traición a su manada y tribu…. En cuanto a mi….. Perdería mi honor….. y seria condenada a muerte por traición.

-Escúchame, no importa que pase…. Te protegeré y antes de que algo te suceda…. Yo moriré….-

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, pero para mí terminaron siendo una triste realidad, esa noche…. Fue la última que pasamos juntas…..

Curioso ¿No? Estábamos dispuestas a morir en manos de los nuestros, pero quienes me arrebataron mi felicidad y me hicieron miserable….. No fueron ni los Hyo ni los Okami, no fueron seres superiores…. Lo que me arrebato mi felicidad, fue el mismo objeto que me la trajo cuando solo era una niña….. Una simple e insignificante flecha…..

Esa noche nos vimos en el mismo lugar, aunque se nos ocurrió la maravillosa idea de caminar por el bosque esta vez, la peor decisión que pudimos tomar, ya que mientras conversábamos, fuimos emboscadas por ellos…. Los destructores de todo… los humanos.

-Abominables seres, salvajes y peligrosos, su lugar es en el infierno y ahí mismo arderán- exclamo uno de los muchos hombres que nos tenían rodeadas, todos con arcos y lanzas largas.

-yo resguardaba lo más posible a Umi quien también parecía intentar protegerme la espalda, sin embargo, las flechas comenzaron a ser lanzadas. Esquive varias pero al menos dos lograron atravesar mi cuerpo, una en el brazo y otra en el hombro.

-¡Maki!-

Umi se enfureció ante mis heridas y comenzó a atacarlos en la forma de su sello, aun siendo un gran lobo negro era hermosa…..

Umi tras soltar un mordisco a uno de ellos, logro hacer espacio para que ambas comenzáramos a correr lejos de ahí, el dolor sigue fresco, y cada vez que aceleraba la velocidad de mis pasos, el dolor era peor.

-Vamos Maki no te rindas, solo un poco más y llegamos a las tierras del templo, por favor resiste….- me dijo agitada y alarmada mientras esquivábamos flechas y lanzas.

Estaba atrasándola…. Yo no quería que la mataran por mi culpa…. Así que simplemente la solté para comenzar a correr por mi cuenta, podía hacerlo, solo que iba más lento.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Van a matarte-

-Si corremos juntas…. Van a matarnos a las dos…..-

Fue mi única respuesta mientras seguía corriendo entre los árboles, cubriendo mis heridas, solo debía aguantar un poco más.

A la distancia entre los árboles y hiervas podíamos ver nuestro árbol de manzanos, si llegábamos a el estaríamos en una zona más segura, pero de pronto, todo en mi flaqueo….. Simplemente de un momento otro mi velocidad fue disminuyendo mientras un poderoso dolor atravesaba por mi estómago, justo donde estaba mi sello….

Caí de rodillas, todo se comenzaba distorsionar para mí y un espeso líquido comenzaba a subir por mi garganta en un desesperado intento de fluir. Una de las largas lanzas atravesó mi estómago por completo, rompiendo también mi sello que poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse, mi fuerza se estaba marchando al paso en que mi sello comenzaba desvanecerse.

-¡NO! ¡MAKI!- escuche su desesperada y alarmada voz, ella no debería haber vuelto por mí, yo con dificultad levante la cabeza y le grite. –Co…..¡Corre!... ¡Vete, no vuel…v…vas!...- al abrir la boca, ese espeso liquido carmín salió de mi boca.

Ella me miro un par de segundos, para comenzar a correr hacia mí, luche por levantarme y sacar de un tirón la lanza que me atravesaba, todo para seguir corriendo, pero el dolor era insoportable.

Mis ojos se abrieron con suma sorpresa cuando una de las flechas dio en su pecho, y otra más en su rostro, exterminando por completo uno de sus ojos marrones…. Me horrorice por completo, no podía verla así…. Pero aun con esas heridas no se detuvo, llego hasta mí y me levanto para seguir corriendo, ambas con dificultas hasta por fin llegar a resguardarnos de esa feroz tormenta de flechas tras nuestro árbol. Podíamos escuchar como las flechas se clavaban en la madera del árbol que ahora nos protegía…. Aunque….. Para mí ya era más que tarde….-

-Maki…. Es….estarás bien…. Solo por favor… quédate conmigo….- me rogo mientras sujetaba mi mano, ella temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Pe…Perdón Umi….. Me dieron….- susurre con voz débil mientras abría un poco mi Hakama manchado con mi sangre y justo en mi piel mi sello roto seguía desvaneciéndose…

-No… no por favor…. Maki por favor no me abandones… no mueras….. si mueres…. Yo….yo…- decía Umi comenzando a derramas lágrimas, una de estas dio sobre mi mejilla, que con dificultad acaricie con mi mano para llamar su atención, si ese era mi momento…. Debía despedirme con una sonrisa y decirle cuanto la amaba….

-Seguirás adelante…. U..mi….. te…. Te amo…..- susurre con mis últimas fuerzas.

Pude sentir como gritaba y lloraba cosas que no recuerdo, pero…. Lo que si recuerdo fue el momento justo en el que sujeto mi mano derecha con fuerza, para después inclinarse y besar mis labios. Justo cuando hizo eso…. Mis fuerzas volvían poco a poco, no sabía lo que sucedía…. No hasta que vi a Umi desplomarse a mi lado.

Me incorpore de golpe al verla caer así y enseguida la atraje hacia mi envolviéndola en mis brazos. Ahí lo supe…. Umi con todo el amor que jamás pude imaginar, me entregaba su sello, y con ello, su vida también….

-…no… ¡NO! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?- exclamaba mientras veía como ella comenzaba palidecer y como el brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a irse.

Lentamente sujeto mi brazo con delicadeza y me dedico una última sonrisa, cosa que en ese momento destrozo por completo mi corazón.

-….por qué te amo….. Así que….. Cuida muy bien de el…. Esa pequeña parte de mi…. Siempre estará contigo….-

Ese fue su último suspiro…. Su agarre flaqueo completamente y su mano cayo al césped, mientras terminaba de cerrar sus ojos marrones…. Que nunca volvió a abrir. Justo cuando la vida en ella se fue, las ráfagas de las flechas de los humanos también…. Y consigo reino el silencio, silencio que rompí para comenzar a llorar de la manera más desgarradora.

Llegaron a auxiliarnos, pero ya era tarde, en ese árbol encontraron únicamente a una pelirroja herida y aferrada a un cuerpo al que no podía dejar de acariciar sus largos cabellos azules, mientras repetidamente gritaba y lloraba un –"No me abandones, vuelve a mi"-

Ese árbol sigue siendo importante para mí, hasta la fecha lo es…. Porque fue el lugar donde la conocí, fue el lugar donde nos ocultábamos, el lugar donde nos confesamos y entregamos todo de nosotras….. y el lugar donde la sostuve con vida por última vez…..

Fui una Okami por ella, morí en esa línea y nací otra vez… con la mayoría de mis recuerdos sobre ella, ella a quien conozco de toda la vida…. Ella que ahora mismo no sabe quién soy en realidad. Ahí estaba mi segunda oportunidad de seguir ese bello sueño azul…. Con tan solo 14 años de edad, más de 1000 años después volví a verla, aun tan elegante, tan hermosa, parada a la sombra de ese mismo árbol de manzanos que ahora era gigantesco, en medio de un bello jardín perteneciente a Otonokizaka… era triste darme cuenta que el templo Sensoji había sido derribado en el año 2028, 20 años antes de mi nuevo nacimiento…..

Coincidencias de la vida, volver a conocerla en el mismo lugar….. Volver a sentir como mi corazón se desenfrenaba otra vez….

-¡Umi!-

Ella se giró a verme confundida, definitivamente era ella…. ¡La encontré!

.

 _ **Maki POV END~ Fin flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una pelirroja se incorporó de golpe, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, así como su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, el levantarse de esa manera le provoco dolor, seguía sumamente herida del ataque de esos tipos.

-Volví a soñarlo…..- susurro la chica con un ligero dolor sacudiendo la cabeza.

Un cálido agarre la hizo girar su vista a su lado derecho, ahí se encontró con la pacífica y bella cara durmiente de cierta peli azul que sujetaba su mano. Maki al verla no pudo evitar sonreír con amor y sentir como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Aun amaba a Umi…. Pero algo había cambiado para ella.

-Ummnn…. No quiero comer mis vegetales papa…..-

Maki al escuchar ese soñoliento susurro de lado contrario giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que cierta pelinegra seguía ahí a su lado izquierdo, esta aun dormida estaba hablando. La pelirroja se sintió doblemente feliz al ver a esa chica ahí.

Con cuidado estiro su mano para posarla sobre la cabeza de Nico y comenzar a acariciarla con cariño, pasando sus dedos por los negros cabellos de la chica

-Wild stars existe Nico-chan…. Yo soy prueba de ello… algún día, volverás a ver a tu padre, volverán a estar juntos y podrán ser felices, volverán a vivir esos días que tanto extrañabas, y cada recuerdo que tengas de el lo recordaras únicamente tu…..- susurro Maki a la pelinegra mientras seguía acariciando su negra cabellera y la Usagi continuaba durmiendo profundamente.

 _-¿Sabes? Creo que sin tu mal genio eres linda-_

 _-Nosotras queremos a Umi y tú también, ella no puede dividirse en dos para tenernos a todas felices ¿Por qué no pruebas a compartir con alguien más estas ves?-_

 _-¿Qué te a echo dudar el querer a Umi?-_

 _-¡Yey! Maki-chan conocerá a la familia de Nico-Nii-_

 _-Umi ya no es a la única a la que puedes decir "te quiero" ….. tal vez no entienda al 100% tu situación Maki-chan…. Pero aun asi yo quiero ser alguien especial para ti, por que pase de odiarte a quererte…. Asi que por favor…. permíteme quedarme contigo, ya que…. Maki-chan es una chica maravillosa-_

Maki pensó muchas de las cosas que Nico le había dicho en el transcurso del que se habían conocido, le costó aceptar que esa chica pelinegra, engreída y molesta lograra cautivarla de esa manera, a tal grado de confundirse totalmente, aun no podía dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Que irónico….. Tener una nueva oportunidad para seguir mi bello sueño azul… ¿ _Por qué ahora….. Quiero seguir un sueño diferente_?-

.

.

.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado y con nuevas ideas en la mente para incluir al fic necesito que se decidan entre una de las parejas secundarias (Koto/Umi) y (Nozo/Eri) elijan sabiamente a cual de esas dos eligen por que contara como un voto para lo que tengo planeado para la pareja con mas votos :3**

 **suerte~ y nos leemos proximamente**


	16. Chapter 16 Infalible

**hola, lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero e estado muy ocupada en diversas cosas, bueno sin mucho que decirles les informo que gracias a su selección a ganado el NozoEri, felicidades parejita :3**  
 **recuerden que su decisión tendrá que ver en la historia así como su decisión con Nico y Maki (*Eso fue en mi pagina de facebook*) y bueno la cantidad de botos no fue por mucho conforme al KotoUmi, estuvo a dos votos de ganarle al NozoEli xD en fin ya esta tomada la decisión gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios, se los agradesco mucho, les pido sigan comentando, como dice KoneWolrd, irse sin dejar una opinion es como agarrarme las bobies y echarse a correr xD  
no la verdad quiero saber sus opiniones para saber si voy por buen camino o no.**

 **en fin sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap que espero y lo disfruten.**

 **PD: no olviden que hay pequeños detalles que cuentan mucho para descubrir a la traidora, aunque... gracias al final del capitulo las sospechosas se reducen a solo 3 :3**

 **ahora si los dejo.**

* * *

-Estoy muy cansada…-Eri suspiraba mientras daba su tercer vuelta en la noche alrededor del campus, las cosas parecían haberse calmado demasiado esos últimos días, aparentemente desde que habían sido atacadas por esos cazadores.

Últimamente estaba demasiado ocupada con todo lo que refería al consejo estudiantil y la tarea que la directora le asigno específicamente a ella, todo por haber herido a Erena, quien ya se encontraba mejor de salud, pero aun debía permanecer en cama. Llegando por tercera vez en la noche a la salida del edificio A de los dormitorios femeninos Wild se dispuso a recargarse sobre la pared soltando un suspiro más, se moría de cansancio. Si no se tomaba un respiro pronto tendría una recaída de sello y eso no era una buena idea, tomando en cuenta que ahora mismo era una Spiritual rango 9.

En su mente volvió el momento exacto en el que su rango y categoría cambiaron, aunque no fue de la mejor manera, pues aun recordaba como Nozomi había besado la mejilla de Nico de manera tan sínica frente a ella, eso era imperdonable, incluso desde ese día había estado evitando a la peli morada lo suficiente como para estar completamente desinformada de sus actividades, cuando les tocaba verse en el consejo estudiantil simplemente optaba por colocarse audífonos y trabajar, dejándole más que claro a cierta Tanuki que no quería conversar con ella, y Nozomi también se portaba extraña, aunque la rubia no sabía el por qué, pero dejando de lado su molestia con ella, aun se preocupaba, después de todo, la amaba….

-Pareces muy sola esta noche….- aquella voz que escucho Eri la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos para incorporarse de golpe y mirar alrededor.

La voz de Nozomi se hacía presente en el lugar, esta había estado al pendiente de la rubia a pesar de todo lo sucedido, después de que Nico le hiciera ver inconscientemente que no era a ella a quien quería, entendió a quién iban esos sentimientos, tal vez no lo noto en un principio y lo acepto pues en el fondo hubo algo que la hizo dudar respecto a su "corazón roto" cuando Nico aclaro las cosas en ella. Pero ahora lo sabía, sabía que ese sentir era para Eri pero... Como haría de esto algo posible si la Kitsune se había alejado de ella.

Tampoco es como si no la encendiera después de todo no se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos de la rusa antes, era obvio que la chica estaría molesta evitándola, pero aun con eso ella haría lo posible por que Eri volviera a mirarla, consideraba que no era tarde aun.

-Ericchi... Pareces muy cansada también- dijo primeramente a la chica que aun recargada contra la pared la miraba con cansancio y seriedad.

-Lo estoy, pero no puedo detenerme ahora- fue la seria respuesta de la rusa que volvió su vista al suelo, se sentía dolida con la Tanuki.

Nozomi camino hasta ella con la intención de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Eri y darle ánimos, tratando de hacerle ver a ella que la apoyaría, sin embargo Eri se movió un poco para que Nozomi no la tocara, esto separándose de la pared.

-Estoy bien... Puedes irte a dormir...- dijo Eri a Nozomi que solo suspiró, no estaba segura si lo tenía merecido o no, pero si sabía que no era culpa de Eri.

-Ericchi... Me preocupas- Dejo escapar con el tono más sincero que su voz le permitió, quería estar bien con ella y arreglar las cosas pero para su desdicha, Eri ni siquiera la miro, solo permaneció de espaldas.

-Eso dices... Pero lamentablemente ya no te creo, así que en vez de estar aquí perdiendo horas de sueño y estorbando en mi labor, ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas en mis asuntos?- Eri decía aquello con voz dura y dándole la espalda a Nozomi.

La peli morada solo hizo una ligera mueca, escuchar esas palabras tan frías de Eri la hirieron pero bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, después de todo sabía que Eri estaba herida, más que ella y ella misma era la razón. Pero no se rendiría, haría que la rubia la escuchara, aunque su actitud cuece exactamente la misma que cuando la conoció.

-Ara, parece que Ericchi no está de buen humor... Lo entiendo, después de todo me equivoqué e hice que Ericchi se pusiera triste y gruñona- dijo Nozomi aun tranquila y tratando de sonreír pese a que realmente tenía ganas de llorar.

Eri solo se quedó quieta, como si estuviera señalando a Nozomi que continuara hablando, haciendo evidente que la escucharía en ese momento. La Kitsune realmente estaba molesta, pero si Nozomi tenía algo que decir al respecto la escucharía, nada perdía con no hacerlo y en el interior quería enteramente escuchar a la Tanuki, por que la amaba desde lo profundo de su corazón y tenía la esperanza de escuchar lo que deseaba de esa peli morada. Nozomi se percató al instante del lenguaje corporal de la rubia, entonces quiso apresurarse a hablar, antes de que ella se arrepintiera.

\- Estuve deambulando en sitios en los que desde el fondo sabía que no eran para mí, quise algo que no me perteneció nunca, no cabía ahí y descuide mi lugar correcto, un lugar en el que me sentía a gusto, donde era recibida siempre con calidez- comenzaba a hablar Nozomi de la manera más fluida que podía, no quería quebrantarse. - ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? Tenía algo muy valioso enfrente y aun así me atreví a dudar, Ericchi yo sé que estuve mal y que tal vez no quise ver las cosas, pero ¿sabes? Rin-chan me dijo algo muy importante... _Descubre que es lo que te atrae a esa persona, el instinto o el corazón_... Y entonces lo hice, pude entenderlo...- continuaba hablando, sin embargo Eri la irrumpió.

-¿Y que, fuiste a probar suerte? ¿A ver si ella sentía igual?... ¿Por qué no probaste conmigo? Siempre... Siempre estuvo la prioridad en ella, aun cuando te miraba... Aun cuando hacia mi mayor esfuerzo...- eran las palabras de la rusa que apretaba los puños, su actitud comenzaba a flaquear.

-Entiendo tu enojo Ericchi, entiendo que te sientas así... Yo...- trato de hablar nuevamente, sin embargo Eri volvió a irrumpirla alzando la voz.

-¡No! No lo entiendes por qué tu no fuiste tratada como la segunda opción!- levantó la voz la rubia, había ocurrido. Se había dejado llevar por su sentir y ahora estaba expuesta a Nozomi.

Nozomi no dijo nada, solo se quedó sorprendida de lo que la rubia acabada de decir, si así es como Eri había visto las cosas entonces realmente había ocurrido algo malo que necesitaba aclarar inmediatamente o algo realmente malo sucedería ahí y no lo aceptaría, no aceptaría que Eri se alejara de ella, no aceptaría que ella la odiara.

-Ericchi…. No eres una segunda opción, mi idiotez hizo que te sintieras así pero quiero que entiendas que no pretendía nada de eso, simplemente pretendo tener de vuelta a mi linda y genial Erikchica para volver a avanzar por el camino correcto esta vez…..- decía Nozomi mientras caminaba apresurada a la rusa que aun parecía evitar su mirada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así…..- volvió a hablar Eri levantando la mirada hacia Nozomi por fin, la peli morada se sorprendió al ver la expresión fría de Eri, no veía esa expresión desde….. Desde que la conoció. –No tienes nada que hacer…. Y si me disculpas…. Tengo un área que vigilar- término de decir Eri dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta y empezando a andar, dejando a Nozomi con un nudo en la garganta.

Seguía sin culpar a la rusa, nada de esto era culpa de ella, Eri solo había entregado sus sentimientos y Nozomi ni si quiera se percató de ellos al momento, y cuando lo hizo, Eri ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba con sus sentimientos heridos en la mano.

-Quiero besarte….- susurro Nozomi sabiendo que el buen oído de Eri la escucharía, y sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver como la rusa se detuvo en seco y se giró a verla con el ceño fruncido y molesta, a menos eso hubiera creído Nozomi si el rubor en las mejillas de Eri no la hubieran delatado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo con un demonio, Nozomi!- le dijo Eri con un severo rubor y enojo a la vez, odiaba que la Tanuki siempre la descifrara.

Nozomi sonrió internamente al conseguir su cometido, pero no podía demostrárselo en esta ocasión a la rubia, por lo que puso la expresión más seria que pudo para mirar directamente a la rusa que aun parecía ruborizada y fruncía el ceño. Dando un paso al frente se acercó ligeramente a ella.

-Dije…. Que quiero besar a Ericchi….- dijo con voz suave Nozomi, noto como la rubia relajaba un poco más sus expresiones, sin embargo aún fruncía el ceño.

La Tanuki comenzó a acercarse más a Eri, está aún estaba sin decir nada, y su cuerpo cansado comenzó a tensarse al notar la cercanía con la que Nozomi comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella, Nozomi se sentía totalmente segura, casi podía descifrar la reacción de Eri si llegaba a besarla en ese momento, y ¿por qué negarlo? Su propio corazón estaba inquieto, sabía que la misma Kitsune frente a ella era capaz de escuchar el latir de ambas, por ende este sería un sentimiento mutuo y honesto, eso concluyo Nozomi.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había posado sus manos sobre los hombros de la rusa, sintiéndolos al paso completamente tenso, pero no se retractaría, ya estaba ahí actuando. Levanto ligeramente su rostro para llegar hasta el de Eri, esto debido a que la rubia era más alta….. Estaba cerca, podía sentir la respiración de la rubia, esta estaba agitada, poco a poco sentía en sus propios labios la calidez de los de Eri aproximarse.

Entonces ocurrió….. la distancia entre ambas se cortó enteramente juntando sus labios con los de la contraria, sintiendo como la calidez de la contraria las invadía. Para Nozomi había sido una explosión total en su interior, una explosión que le dejo una agradable sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago. Este era el primer beso de ambas…..

Fue torpe, fue muy sencillo, de simple contacto… labio contra labio acariciándose de una muy inexperta manera, todo estaba perfecto, hasta que Nozomi se separó de Eri para mirarla.

-Listo….. Ahora vete a tu dormitorio y déjame tranquila…..- esas fueron las frías palabras de Eri que tras separarse de Nozomi dio dos pasos para atrás sin dejar de mirar los ojos contrarios de color turquesa.

Nozomi por un momento pensó que la rubia bromeaba, pero al ver como esta de tajo cortaba el contacto de sus miradas y le daba la espalda para marcharse le hizo entender algo doloroso….. Eri no estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

-Ericchi…..- susurro su nombre con dolor y posando sus manos sobre su pecho, ese lugar donde ahora sentía un hueco de dolor que sabía no se iría rápidamente.

-Duele….. Pero…. No me rendiré….-

Mientras tanto, aquella rubia que ahora caminaba entre la obscuridad con la cabeza baja, dejaba que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, pero a su vez no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, como su estómago estaba inquieto y su corazón latía fuertemente. Tal vez fue por su orgullo, pero el haber dejado a Nozomi de esa manera después de besarse le había costado bastante.

-No puedo…. Aunque quiera….. No puedo permitirle que vuelva a tratarme así…..- susurraba Eri para sí misma mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y calmaba su respiración.

-Esta vez… no la tendrás fácil, Nozomi…-

.

.

.

Kotori caminaba apresurada por los pasillos, estaba nerviosa y preocupada pues, después rescatar de los cazadores a Nico, Maki y Umi no había ido a ver como estaba la salud de sus amigas, pero en especial de la más herida de todas la cual era su amada e imposible Umi. Sabía que estaba algo delicada pero no a que grado, por ello se dirigía lo más rápido posible a la habitación que tenía asignada la Okami junto a la Hyo, según indicaciones de Nico que había estado acompañando a estas dos últimas todos los días en su recuperación. Para ser honesta consigo misma, había evitado ir por lo acontecido con Honoka, su "novia" y Umi la chica que amaba realmente, se había cuestionado el tener el valor para ver a Umi de frente después de haberla escuchado decir - _" No Honoka….. Kotori es mi amiga ¿Recuerdas?"-_ y aunque la peli azul pareció dudarlo no se retractó.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, lo primero de lo que quería asegurarse es que sus amigas estén en buenas condiciones y recuperándose rápido.

Pronto se encontró en la habitación 347 donde según Nico, se encontraban Maki y Umi recuperándose de todo lo sucedido hace dos días con esos cazadores, fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, pues no sabía si entrar o no, después de todo sabia los sentimientos de Umi hacia la pelirroja y encontrarlas en cualquier tipo de situación no le agradaba mucho, sin embargo se armó de valor y toco la puerta dos veces para esperar respuesta.

-Adelante….- escucho una voz al otro lado dándole acceso, lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta para mirar al interior, ahí se encontró con cinco chicas.

Rin y Hanayo estaban en la habitación sentadas en un par de sillas, Nico estaba sentada en la mesita de noche entre las dos camas y las dos restantes eran Maki y Umi cada una en su propia camilla, las cinco estaban jugando cartas.

-Kotori-chan, pudiste venir- saludaba Hanayo a la recién llegada que sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, e estado algo ocupada, lamento demorar- respondía la Washy con timidez mirando de reojo a Umi, esta estaba con un semblante serio, lo cual le preocupaba. -¿Qué hacen?- pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente, seguro Umi estaría así porque Nico estaba ahí con Maki o por la llegada de ella, no estaba segura.

-Jugamos cartas, y aquí hay una batalla súper épica- contesto esta vez Nico con una voz picara mirando a Rin, esta parecía indecisa y asustada.

-Bien….. Entonces elijo…. Ummm… no lo sé Nya…..- decía insegura la Neko mirando por turnos a las dos chicas en camilla, Maki parecía normal pero Umi sí que daba miedo.

-No puedes librarte de esto Rin- decía aun picara Nico mirando detenidamente a la chica que aun nerviosa se dirigió a la Okami y arrebato una de las dos cartas que le quedaban a la chica.

-¡AHA!- dejo salir repentinamente Umi para después volver a su mirada sombría.

-¡Ganaste!- exclamo Hanayo a su amiga y esta se encogió mirando a la Okami.

-….¿Por qué…..? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ganar?!- dijo en tono molesto y serio Umi, las demás palidecieron, sin embargo Kotori se sintió por fin aliviada, la peli azul no estaba molesta con ella, simplemente jugaban y tenía mala racha.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa!-

-¡No hago trampa Nya!-

Kotori miraba la escena, Rin lloriqueaba y Umi solo suspiraba, en ese preciso momento los ojos de Umi se posaron por fin sobre los de ella, y sin esperarlo la peli azul le sonrió de una manera sumamente radiante, realmente radiante, tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y no pudo evitar el creciente calor en sus majillas.

-Kotori, que bueno que vienes, me hacía falta verte- eran las palabras de Umi hacia la peli gris que le sonreía amenamente y esta, aun tímida camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama de la de cabellos azules.

-Lamento no haber venido, e estado algo ocupada…. ¿Cómo están?- se disculpaba y a la vez preguntaba a ambas chicas en camilla como se encontraban.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor, el sello me a ayudado a sanar rápidamente mis heridas, pero aun debo quedarme reposando por una semana más antes de volver a mis actividades normales- respondía Umi aun sonriente a la peli gris.

-me alegro mucho Umi-chan, si necesitas ayuda con tus vendajes o con el trabajo, no dudes en pedírmela, estaré ahí para ti- contestaba la Washy a su amada mientras posaba sus manos sobre la mano libre de la Okami, este contacto causo un ligero pero notorio sonrojo en ambas.

Lo que no notaron fue la mirada celosa de cierta pelirroja que hacia lo posible por no ser obvia, ¿Desde cuándo Umi era tan afectuosa con alguien más? Ni si quiera en su otra vida, aunque meditándolo más tiempo, si hubiese sido un tiempo atrás ya estaría encima de Kotori agrediéndola por acercarse a su territorio, ¿Qué la detenía esta vez?

-….. ¡Oye tomate andante! Te toca-

Esa voz la saco de su pequeño transe, esa Era Nico que la miraba de manera desafiante y picara a la vez, sin embargo no dejaba de lado esa sonrisa cálida.

-¿Me llamaste Tomate andante, Pequeño roedor?- devolvió la pelirroja con mirada retadora de igual manera, sus palabras, como lo espero, hicieron que Nico frunciera el ceño.

-¿Roedor? Este roedor puede patearte el trasero y no solo jugando póker- contesto enérgica Nico colocando sus cartas al frente del rostro de Maki quien solo sonrió.

-Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes entonces….- contesto Maki.

En ese momento dos chicas en esa habitación a pesar de estar conscientes de sus sentimientos, una sin saberlo y otra por toda una vida sabiéndolo se preguntaban ¿Qué pasaría si esos sentimientos cambiaran y vieran a alguien más? Umi simplemente sentía que sería difícil ya que algo inexplicable la ligaba a la pelirroja, algo que en lo profundo de su corazón y memoria sabia recónditamente e inexplicablemente. Aunque para Maki era más difícil, estaba ahí por una razón…. Ser libre….. Con la persona que busco muchos años, pero ahora, alguien se estaba comenzando a ganar su afecto, una pequeña bandida, que con un carisma y una reconfortante calidez la hacía feliz cuando estaban juntas.

"-¿Qué está pasando conmigo?-"

Pensaron a la vez ambas chicas girando su vista para que sus miradas se encontraran, ese marrón color, contra ese violeta color, ahí sin saber que hacer…

-Bueno chicas, nosotras tenemos que volver, será mejor que también dejemos a Umi-chan y a Maki-chan descansar- se levantaba de su lugar Hanayo persuadiendo a las demás para marcharse y dejar a las dos chicas tranquilas.

-Sí, tenemos un gimnasio que recoger también Kayo-chin Nya- se levantaba casi a la par Rin dispuesta a marcharse también. –Nos vemos chicas, las vendremos a ver mañana también- se despedía Rin caminando hacia la puerta.

Nico miro como se marchaban las otras dos chicas quedando solo ella con Kotori, Umi y Maki, hasta ese momento noto como el ambiente estaba incomodo, pues Kotori estaba conversando alegre con Umi, esta le prestaba atención pero repetidas veces miraba de reojo a Maki, y esta última no ayudaba haciendo evidente sus celos, causando así celos también en Nico. Ahí estaba otra vez Umi, llevándose la atención de la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan ¿Qué te parece si vamos a que camines un poco afuera? Puedo llevar tu suero por ti- propuso Nico tratando de aligerar el ambiente y también con intenciones de quedarse con la pelirroja y Kotori pudiera hacerle compañía a Umi, ya que ella realmente no podía levantarse de la cama.

-¿Ehe?... pues…. Supongo que no estaría mal, pero te harás responsable de mi- por fin Maki le prestaba total atención a ella aceptando su propuesta.

- _¡bien! Punto para Nico nii~-_ festejo mentalmente y rápidamente se puso de pie ayudando a la pelirroja a incorporarse también.

-Espera, no creo que sea buena idea que saques a Maki de aquí- rápidamente refuto Umi la idea, Nico se comenzó a irritar, pareciera que la peli azul se pasaba sus acuerdos por donde le daba la gana.

-Está bien Umi, necesito aire fresco, además….. Ya estás bien acompañada- para sorpresa de Nico y Umi, Maki era la que le contestaba a esta última mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama y a ponerse de pie.

-pero…..- trato de impedir Umi, pero de nueva cuenta fue irrumpida.

-Deja que Maki-chan salga a tomar aire, Nico-chan cuidara de ella- Kotori apoyaba la idea por su propia conveniencia, y claro, para ayudar a Nico sabiendo los sentimientos de la Usagi hacia Maki, aunque esta ni si quiera se lo hubiera contado, lo sabía ya.

Umi permaneció en silencio un breve momento para después suspirar y volver su vista a Maki, esta miraba con una sonrisa a Nico….

-Bien…..- accedió por fin.

Nico sonrió aún más triunfante y tomo el estante que portaba el suero que Maki tenía puesto para llevarlo por ella, colocándose a la par de la pelirroja, esta recargo su brazo sobre el hombro de Nico para que le sirviera de apoyo y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida también.

-Nos vemos, que disfruten su charla- se despedía Nico del par que solo asintió.

Una vez hecho todo eso, Nico y Maki comenzaron a andar por el pasillo listas para comenzar una nueva plática.

.

Kotori permaneció un breve momento en silencio, sabía que volvería a pasar, que volvería a sentirse mal por como Umi se celaba de Maki y viceversa, pero lamentablemente no era capaz de decir algo, al menos no a Umi.

-Kotori… - susurro Umi posando su mano sobre la de Kotori de nueva cuenta captando por completo su atención.

-Dime Umi-chan- respondió de inmediato Kotori, un breve silencio las rodeo antes de que Umi se atreviera a hablar otra vez.

-¿Crees que algún día las cosas cambiaran? Mis sentimientos…..- dijo Umi, esas palabras sorprendieron en gran manera a la peli gris, no se esperaba eso.

-pues….. no lo sé Umi-chan, puede que un día lo logres, Maki-chan es alguien difícil de tratar después de todo…..- decía Kotori, deseaba decir más pero esto la haría quedar descubierta y no quería eso, sin embargo se le acababa de escapar su más profundo pensamiento y dolor, el hecho de que Umi quisiera a Maki

Umi abrió los ojos en gran manera de la sorpresa ¿Kotori lo había notado? Pero ¿Cómo si ella era lo más discreta posible?... no, no lo era, y estaba segura que todas lo habían notado, todas menos cierta Hyo.

-Tu….. Lo sabes… estoy segura que todas lo saben….. Menos ella….- susurraba Umi desganada y Kotori solo suspiro ante escuchar de la misma Umi esas palabras.

-Si….. Lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante…. Lo importante es que si tu realmente la quieres, lo único que debes desear es su felicidad…. Incluso si…-

-¿Incluso si…..?-

Kotori sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no lloraría, no frente a Umi que también parecía estar afligida en ese momento, aunque las palabras que diría a continuación le dolería….. Tenía la necesidad de decirlas…..

-Incluso si su felicidad….. No es contigo…..-

Kotori tras decir esas palabras miro de cerca a Umi, esta se encontraba sorprendida, aprovechando el momento y que aun sostenía la mano de Umi, le dio una caricia con su pulgar para después sonreírle de la manera más sincera que logro gesticular.

Umi pudo ver algo ahí, en ese rostro, algo que se negó repetidas veces en segundos, ahí estaba ese sentimiento incierto de nuevo. Simplemente quiso hacerlo, un impulso la llevo a hacerlo, abalanzarse sobre Kotori y envolverla en sus brazos, buscando la calidez de la que se sentía sedienta, logrando así apaciguar esa infrenable ansia y quedarse así, disfrutando del calor de la Washy, sintiendo su pecho contra el de ella y así mismo los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-lo siento Kotori….-

.

Nico caminaba a la par de Maki, está conforme más caminaba menos necesitaba apoyarse de ella, al grado que al llegar al campus y ser inundadas por la calidez de la tarde Maki ya podía andar por su cuenta, Nico solo siguió encargándose de llevar su estante con su suero.

Nico permanecía en silencio, la plática con Umi la había dejado algo pensativa, y deseaba preguntarle a Maki al respecto, pero no estaba segura si sería buena idea ya que a veces cuando hablaba con Maki respecto a Umi, la pelirroja siempre evadía el tema o se molestaba, no quería arruinar su momento con ella por su curiosidad.

-Me agrada sentir el sol a estas horas, de alguna manera me relaja- comentaba Maki mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y después lo exhalaba con tranquilidad.

-Sin duda alguna eres un gato mimado- respondía Nico sonriéndole a la Hyo que suspiro y le miro.

-No lo soy, aunque a decir verdad hubiera preferido serlo desde hace mucho…..- decía Maki con un tono algo triste, como si algo malo pasara.

-Algo te molesta ¿Qué es?- tras mirarla, Nico pregunto a la pelirroja porque ese estado de ánimo últimamente, no estaba segura si la pelirroja le diría pero se arriesgaría ¿Qué podría pasar? A lo mucho Maki solo la llamaría idiota y no le diría nada.

-¿Por qué debería decirte?- cuestiono la Hyo.

-Porque soy la adorable Nico nii-

-Idiota….. No te diré nada-

-¿Qué me dijiste? Si no me dices voy a….-

-¿Romperme las costillas de nuevo? Dudo que puedas volver a hacerlo estoy un rango abajo del tuyo solamente esta vez-

-ah…. Ya me disculpe por eso muchas veces….. ¡AH! Al diablo si no quieres decirme no voy a rogarte-

Nico camino un poco más delante de Maki pateando una pequeña piedra, ya suponía que la pelirroja no le diría nada.

-¿Esta bien si caminamos vamos a la sombra? Parece que el sol te pone gruñona- dijo Maki a la Usagi y esta solo asintió.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la sombra de un gran árbol para poder sentarse al pie de este, en ese momento los Wild que practicaban en el campus estaban retirados de donde ellas se encontraban, teniendo así la tranquilidad necesaria y un cálido sentir.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa, verdad?- Maki rompió con el tranquilo silencio y miro detenidamente a la pelinegra que cuando cruzo mirada con aquellos ojos violetas asintió en respuesta.

-Es un poco complicado, Umi….. Ella tiene gran parte de mi cariño, es como si no pudiera estar bien sin ella. Gran parte de ello tiene que ver por la manera en que crecí… nunca tuve una figura materna, mi madre siempre trabaja mucho, para ella no importo, es como si solo fuese una herramienta más en sus planes….-

Nico se sorprendió con aquello último, recuerda haber visto a la madre de Maki aquel día y esta parecía muy afectuosa a pesar de que la Hyo se viera ligeramente nerviosa a su lado.

-Pero el día que ella estuvo aquí se le vio como una madre cariñosa ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tengo mis razones Nico-chan, no siempre debes creer en lo que vez…. En cuanto a mi padre… al menos al verdadero no lo conocí, mi madre suele decirme que él estaba muy feliz de mi llegada, pero que lamentablemente tuvo que marcharse y nunca volvió… el hombre que actualmente es "Mi padre" es un hombre duro y frio… no parece importarle nada en absoluto lo que me pase, siempre a pies de las ordenes de mi madre… nunca tuve el cariño que debería haber tenido. Pero entonces me encontré con ella… Umi quien fue sincera siempre conmigo, que me tendió la mano de manera tan familiar rápidamente- decía Maki, claro omitiendo muchas cosas como sus propios recuerdos personales, recuerdos de siglos atrás.

-Así que….. Por eso tu….. Te alejabas de los demás y te portabas tan misteriosa, no era todo culpa de tu sello…..-

-Así es…. Nadie me había dado tal cariño, si con anterioridad me hubieras preguntado quien es la persona más importante en mi vida….. Sin dudarlo te respondería que es Umi, porque e obtenido lo que siempre me falto en mi hogar… amor…. Aunque ahora hay algunas cosas que han cambiado….-

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Han llegado nuevas personas…. Como…..como tu…..-

Tras esas palabras Nico no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sorprenderse, aun cuando esos ojos de un bello tono violeta estaban clavados en sus propios ojos carmín, incluso ante la caricia de Maki en su mano no se sintió nerviosa. Simplemente sentía el calor en sus mejillas y el palpitar de su corazón.

-Maki-chan…. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pero todavía no me explico….. Por qué tiemblo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti-

-Entonces…. ¿Qué hay en tu corazón realmente?-

-¿Temor?-

-El miedo y el temor es lo mismo, entonces si tienes miedo-

-Ah~ Lamento que mi confusión cause controversias y fricciones Nico-chan pero aunque no quiera admitirlo, sí, tengo miedo constantemente, miedo a sufrir como lo hice toda mi vida….. Si yo amo a Umi y quiero perseguir el sueño que siempre tuve….. o si yo comienzo a tener sentimientos por ti y comenzar a seguir un sueño diferente esta vez… no quiero que mi corazón sufra por un sueño equivocado…. ¿Entiendes?-

Nico solo soltó un suspiro y miro al cielo un breve momento para después volver su vista a la pelirroja frente a ella, las palabras que acababa de escuchar le daban una gran esperanza de que esa pelirroja podría notarla.

-Dile a tu corazón que el miedo a sufrir, es peor que el mismo sufrimiento. ¿Pero sabes?... hasta donde sé, ningún corazón a sufrido alguna vez cuando va en busca de su sueño, sea cual sea este-

Tras esa respuesta de Nico Maki pudo notarlo al fin…. Esa mirada carmín tan cálida, la manera en que las cosas habían trascurrido….. Nico tenía sentimientos por ella. Ahora era inocultable….. y eso la hacía confundirse aún más…. ¿Qué debía hacer esta vez?  
Su vida con Umi había sido hermosa a pesar de todo, compartiendo hasta lo más mínimo junto a ella, en esta vida quería tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y escapar junto a ella, aunque ahora Nico también estaba en su vida… y también había formado vínculos con Rin y Hanayo…..

-Tan solo quisiera saber a quién pertenezco esta vez….-

-Tampoco se la respuesta concretamente….. Yo solo creo que en mi vida eres eso que no me pertenece….. Pero…. Que tampoco quiero que sea de nadie más-

Nico poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse sincera, notando que Maki hacia lo mismo, podía escuchar el corazón de Maki latir y el propio hacer lo mismo, como si fuesen sincronizándose, convirtiéndose en un solo latido.

-…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro-

-Si tú has amado a alguien por tanto tiempo y sientes que las cosas comienzan a cambiar, que encuentras a alguien nuevo a quien poder darle la oportunidad de amarse mutuamente, pero aun sientes que amas a esa otra persona ¿Qué podrías decirle a ese idiota confundido para aclarar su mente?-

-Eso es muy fácil Maki-chan….. yo solo le diría que _El amor hace pasar el tiempo, pero lamentablemente el tiempo también hace pasar el amor,_ por ello debes dejar los juegos de niños y ponerte serio o puedes perder ambos…-

Maki medito un breve momento esas palabras, Nico tenía razón, ahora debía encontrar su respuesta acertada, aunque no era fácil para ella, por que….. Lamentablemente solo podía proteger a una persona….

-Nico-chan….. Gracias…..-

-No agradezcas Maki-chan, quiero que las cosas marchen y desde ahora no voy a presionarte, tu misma debes hallar tu respuesta…. Pero de algo debes estar informada, una vez que elijas a la persona que amas, perderás la oportunidad de estar con la otra-

Maki solo desvió su mirada con algo de preocupación, sabía que estaba entre la espalda y la pared… y que internamente, nadie podría ayudarla en esta ocasión.

-Nico-chan, si alguna vez llega a suceder algo malo….. _Hare lo posible por protegerte… te lo prometo_ ….-

Nico escucho eso último mientras tomaba la mano de Maki, por alguna razón esas palabras le dieron paz e inquietud a la vez…..

- _Maki…. ¿Acaso me ocultas algo más?-_ pensó la pelinegra mirando directamente a la Hyo que le sonreía honestamente.

-Está bien Maki-chan….. Cuidemos mutuamente de aquellos a los que queremos- finalizaba Nico acariciando la mano de Maki y sonriéndole de la misma manera.

.

.

.

Tsubasa camina en la noche por el pasillo que la llevaría a la habitación de Erena, esta última se había recuperado rápidamente, aunque aún estaba incapacitada para hablar y tenía poco aguante físico desde que estaba en cama. Extrañaba a la Komodo, y también se encontraba molesta con Anju que no había aparecido últimamente, siempre se encontraba fuera o tenía cosas que hacer.

En sus manos llevaba un pastelillo que había comprado fuera de Otonokizaka para su amiga, todo marchaba bien hasta que doblo la esquina del pasillo vio a alguien parado, este salía del consejo estudiantil con completo sigilo, aunque no contó con la Tora que la observaba.

-Oye tu ¿Quién eres?- pregunto a esa persona, sin embargo palideció cuando esta persona se giró para mirarla, no vio un rostro, lo que vio fue un cráneo animal cubriendo el rostro de esta persona vestida completamente de negro y el rojo destello que sus ojos dejaban escapar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese individuo le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr, Tsubasa no espero absolutamente nada para dejar el pastel a un lado y correr tras esa persona. Corrió velozmente entre un par de pasillos tratando de seguir el rastro del individuo, pero llego al mismo pasillo después de correr tanto.

Se detuvo respirando agitadamente mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, no parecía haber rastro absolutamente de nadie en el lugar.

-Maldición…. Se escapó…..- susurro pensando estar sola en el lugar.

Sin embargo no estaba sola, a sus espaldas fue atacada, un brazo paso por su cuello mientras que otro la aprensaba del torso presionándolo fuertemente comenzando a cortarle el aire.

-Quédate quieta de una maldita vez…..- escucho aquella susurrante voz decirle mientras seguía apretando contra su cuello y torso. Se le hizo extrañamente familiar esa voz.

-A….Agh…. Ere….na…..- trato de hablar pero le fue imposible.

.

Erena estaba descansando pacíficamente en su habitación, llevaba bastante tiempo ahí adentro y a pesar de poder ponerse de pie y andar con normalidad seguía conectada a aquel aparato respiratorio, aunque ya había vuelto a respirar por su cuenta, el médico le había advertido que era mejor conservarse así un poco más de tiempo hasta que pudiese volver a hablar.

Todo era pacifico para ella hasta que escucho a una distancia no muy lejana a su dormitorio un ruido inusual. Trato de ignorarlo no fue hasta que escucho un susurrante "Ere….na…" a la distancia.

Rápidamente se incorporó con los ojos bien abiertos y se quedó en silencio un breve momento, tal vez solo fue su imaginación.

-Aha….. algui….en….. ayu….da…..-

Ese último susurro la hizo levantarse de golpe de la cama, no sin antes retirar la mascarilla que de daba oxigeno de su rostro y arrancar de un tirón el suero y los electrolitos conectados con agujas a su piel. Con paso apresurado pero algo inestable salió de la habitación de la manera más sigilosa que su velocidad le permitía.

Tsubasa estaba sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, la fuerza se le iba y repentinamente su visión se volvía borrosa, esa persona la estaba logrando hacer desmallar, poco a poco comenzó a dejar de resistirse por la falta de fuerzas en ella.

-Eso es….. Duerme y déjame seguir haciendo mi trabajo…..- de nueva cuenta la agresora le susurraba sin aflojar su agarre.

Erena doblo la esquina del pasillo y ahí se encontró con una escena aterradora, su amiga Tsubasa con el rostro pálido y adormilado estaba siendo aprensada por una persona vestida enteramente de negro y con un cráneo animal cubriendo su rostro.

No lo dudo en ningún momento, simplemente corrió y golpeo el rostro de el atacante de Tsubasa con todas sus fuerzas, ahí pudo escuchar como algo se rompía.

Tsubasa cayó al piso, Erena trato de ayudarla pero no lo hizo pues de inmediato tras haber golpeado a esa persona de negro, esta levanto la mirada hacia ella, aquello que había crujido había sido la máscara que protegía la identidad de esa persona, se había cuarteado del lado derecho de su rostro, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento.

El atacante no se hizo esperar e incorporándose ataco de nueva cuenta a Erena, esta esquivo hábilmente los ataques, a pesar de ser simples golpes debía admitir que el invasor era muy veloz. Lamentablemente su estado aun enfermo la limitaba mucho y se agotó casi de inmediato recibiendo así un poderoso golpe contra su estómago y otro contra su cabeza haciéndola caer al piso.

-Maldición…..- maldijo por lo bajo al ver como el atacante estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero alguien le retuvo.

Tsubasa con dificultad se había aferrado a la bota negra de su atacante para impedir que este se escapara, este forcejeo varias veces sin lograr liberarse.

-¡Erena… rápido!- le grito Tsubasa a su amiga que luchaba por incorporarse.

West…. Ese era el atacante de esta noche, esa misteriosa traidora que ahora estaba llena de pánico pensando que si no escapaba pronto seria atrapada y la acabarían…

- _No quiero matarla….. Pero….. No me deja opción….-_ pensó West nerviosa al ver como Erena se lograba poner de pie y aún era detenida por Tsubasa.

Un movimiento mortal, uno que hizo que Erena se quedara helada, ese individuo misterioso de aquella larga gabardina sacaba lo que parecía un revolver y lo apunto contra Tsubasa directo a su cabeza. Todo para ella corrió casi en cámara lenta, escucho el arma crujir lista para disparar y a Tsubasa quedarse pasmada. Con fuerzas que no sabía de donde había sacado corrió lo más apresurada posible y tomando fuerza de sus pulmones escupió el rostro del atacante justo al mismo tiempo que este disparo su arma contra Tsubasa.

West al disparar fue liberado por Tsubasa pero al mismo tiempo la saliva de Erena había dado sobre su máscara y causándole ardor, a pesar de no haber tenido contacto con su piel, el agrio y ponzoñoso gas que este emitía le hizo irritar la vista y comenzar a ver borroso.

Erena miro a West hacerse para atrás aturdido mientras se inclinaba para mirar a Tsubasa, esta tenía un hueco considerable en el pecho por el disparo del revólver, había logrado que su atacante no disparara en la cabeza de su amiga pero no pudo evitar que de igual manera la hiriera.

Erena pudo escuchar la agitada respiración de West, y de inmediato la miro….. lo que vio la dejo completamente pasmada, fue tan fugas que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. West se había levantado y parte de su máscara se había roto enteramente por el ataque de Erena, esta última solo pudo apreciar un color indefinido en ese ojo único que la miro por menos de un segundo para después ver como West saltaba por la ventana rompiendo uno de los vidrios y tras ella un flasheo color vino que la segó breves segundos para después ver a un cuervo negro volar por los aires y marcharse no sin antes mirar dos papeles en el suelo con leves manchas de sangre, estos eran los registros de dos Wild…. Y uno de ellos…. Le pertenecía a Sonoda Umi….. y el otro a ella…

-sus ojos….. Son morados….-

.

.

.

* * *

 **asi que estaba poniendo bueno...  
seria una lastima que a alguien...  
le hubiera dado hueva escribir mas :D  
nos leemos pronto xD**

 **No olviden visitar mi pagina de facebook por si aun no lo han hecho :3**


	17. Chapter 17 Crei en ti

**buenas gente espero que esten teniendo una buena noche por que?... "Es Navidad" yey! bueno como regalo les dejo este cap que no solo es el cap 17, sino el ultimo cap del año de Wild stars que espero y disfruten, sin mas que decir me retiro y que tengan buena noche :D**

* * *

El bullicio en aquella noche era demasiado, algunos estudiantes miraban la sangre en el piso, otros miraban el hueco que había quedado en aquella ventana con cristales rotos, dando paso a los sonidos del bosque que rodeaba la academia. Estaban más que preocupados, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control y todos estaban asustados e intrigados de quien podría ser el siguiente.

-Muy bien abran paso, necesito que atiendan a Kira rápidamente- la directora Minami se hacía presente en el lugar abriéndose paso entre los Wilds que Miraban a Erena de cuclillas haciendo precio sobre el pecho de Tsubasa que respiraba agitada.

-¿Toudo Erena, que haces fuera de cama?- pregunto primeramente al ver a Erena agitada y con expresión de malestar para después darles paso a los médicos de la academia para que atendieran a Tsubasa.

Erena estaba totalmente incapacitada para hablar todavía por lo que con una expresión de impotencia miro el piso y sus ropas manchadas de la sangre de Tsubasa, después miro a su amiga castaña que comenzaba a ser atendida por los dos médicos de la academia. Tenía algo importante que decir, y eso era el hecho de que tenía una gran pista para reconocer a la traidora.

-Vamos Toudo, también está herida y aun no sanas completamente, deja que te lleven a la enfermería. Yo iré a verte a ti y a Kira en un momento más, necesitamos hablar urgentemente- Minami volvió a hablar a la Komodo que simplemente asintió en respuesta.

Entre los alumnos, tres chicas más se abrían paso, estas eran Umi junto a Honoka y Kotori que habían acudido tras el escándalo de los demás. Honoka fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a Tsubasa con una mascarilla de oxígeno y siendo levantada cuidadosamente del suelo para subirla a una pequeña camilla, se alarmo aún más al ver las ostentosas manchas de sangre en el suelo y manchando las ropas de Erena.

-…Tsu…..¡Tsubasa-chan!- exclamo Honoka tratando de correr hacia Tsubasa, sin embargo uno de los médicos la retuvo velozmente.

-No puede acercarse, tenemos que atenderla de inmediato- fueron las palabras del médico que le dio la espalda a la Kuma y prosiguió a sacar de inmediato a Tsubasa de ahí para atender esa herida.

Honoka no se sintió conforme, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a Erena que también era ayudada a levantar por una de las enfermeras.

-Erena-chan ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién le hizo esto a Tsubasa-chan?- preguntaba intranquila la castaña y Erena solo la miro con ojos ligeramente llorosos, estaba sumamente frustrada de no poder decir alguna palabra. Pero al menos podía hacer algo, simplemente señalo hacia la ventana por la que West había huido y después señalo el piso donde aún estaban tirados los formularios de perfil tanto de ella como de Umi.

Umi siguió también la seña de Erena y de inmediato se giró notando aquellos papeles en el suelo, camino hasta ellos levantándolos y notando un par de manchas de sangre en ellos.

-Esto…. Es mío y de Erena…-decía Umi mirando los papeles, una mancha en especial llamo su atención y fue una pequeña huella de sangre en el que era su formulario. Con cuidado miro esa huella para después olfatearla un poco, podía sentir la esencia de Tsubasa, puesto que la sangre era de ella, pero había una muy tenue esencia intrusa ahí. –No logro….. No logro saber de quién es, pero…. me parece haberla olido antes…..- pensó para sí misma mientras esta vez olfateaba el papel de Erena.

Kotori observaba a Honoka quien parecía con mirada sombría, le daba pena ver a su "Novia" de esa manera, a pesar de no tener algún sentimiento romántico por ella todavía, la amaba mucho como su amiga y le dolía verla en ese estado.

-Honoka-chan, si te hace sentir mejor te acompañare a la enfermería a esperar para que puedas ver a Tsubasa-san- se acercaba a decirle Kotori a la Kuma que levanto la cabeza para mirar esos ojos color miel y sonreír levemente después.

-Cla…Claro Kotori-chan…. Muchas gracias- respondía con una leve sonrisa Honoka apartando su vista de Kotori y volviéndola hacia el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Tsubasa y posteriormente a Erena.

Kotori se giró para tratar de llamar a la otra chica que había llegado con ella, esa era Umi que aun miraba ambos formularios con desconcierto.

-Umi-chan ¿Nos acompañas?- pregunto Kotori con voz amable a la peli azul que solo asintió sin despegar su vista de aquellos formularios.

-Claro, me interesa hablar con Erena- fue la respuesta de Umi que por fin dejaba de mirar ambos papeles para mirar a Kotori y sonreírle.

Kotori sonrió de vuelta a la peli azul, Honoka observo todo aquello, más sin embargo no dijo nada. Por alguna extraña razón había dejado de incomodarle el trato que se tenían Umi y Kotori desde hace un tiempo, ¿Cuándo lo noto? No lo supo, pero eso le hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué el sentimiento de ver a Kotori sonriéndole a la persona que sabía que realmente quería no se comparaba al haber visto a Tsubasa paseándose y besándose con cuanto chico se le pusiera enfrente? Incluso ahora, su mente estaba más preocupada por Tsubasa que por mirar como ahora Kotori entrelazaba su brazo con el de Umi…

-Algo está mal conmigo o….. ¿Estoy confundida?- se preguntó a si misma mientras sin cuidado alguno se giraba de vuelta a donde se habían llevado a Tsubasa para continuar caminando.

Tras de ella, Umi y Kotori no se hicieron esperar.

.

Eri corría por los pasillos, estaba sumamente inquieta y preocupada al saber que la academia había sido atacada de nuevo y ni siquiera se pudo enterar a tiempo como para evitar que sus dos compañeras fueran heridas.

-Si tan solo Nozomi no hubiera aparecido y hubiera invadido mis pensamientos….- susurro para ella misma mientras se aproximaba hasta la oficina de la directora.

Sin siquiera preguntar entro a la habitación encontrándose con aquella mujer de cabellos plateados. Esta sacaba de su escritorio una libreta y un bolígrafo, todo para después mirarla con una expresión sumamente seria.

-¿Dónde estabas Ayase?- pregunto la directora a Eri que solo se encogió al escuchar el tono severo de la mujer frente a ella.

-….Yo…..- trato de dar alguna explicación, sin embargo nada salía de su boca.

-Esa maldita asociación ataco la escuela otra vez, tenemos a Tsubasa herida de gravedad y a Erena herida también, todo por socorrer a Tsubasa ¿Qué hacías tu como para no haber detectado a los intrusos?- volvió a preguntar la mujer a Eri que solo agacho la mirada. –Escucha Ayase, no te estoy culpando, pero eres mi apoyo en este momento, deberías estar más alerta ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Tsubasa si Erena no la hubiera socorrido?- pregunto la mujer suavizando sus expresiones, -después de todo, desde esos ataques, todos estamos presionados y cansados- finalizaba acercándose a la rubia y posando su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Perdóneme….. Minami-san…- susurro Eri aun mirando es suelo. La mujer solo palmeo su hombro suavemente y suspiro.

-Está bien, ya que estas aquí, acompáñame a la enfermería, tenemos mucho que hablar con Toudo-san, parece que ella tiene algunas pistas- aclaro la mujer y prosiguió a caminar. Eri la siguió sin decir palabra alguna.

Eri llego junto a Minami a la enfermería, entraron por la primera puerta, ahí pudieron ver a un médico con ligeras manchas de sangre retirándose unos guantes de látex.

-Iki-San ¿Qué pudo encontrar?- Minami se acercó al hombre que esta ocasión se colocaba de vuelta su bata blanca

-El arma que se usó para herir a Tsubasa Kira fue un Smith & Wesson Modelo 500 es un revólver de doble acción, gran calibre y cinco disparos. Emplea el cartucho .500 S&W Magnum, con una bala de 12,7 mm, es increíble que ella haya sobrevivido a un disparo de esa arma- aclaraba el medico a lo que la cara de Minami pareció sumamente sorprendida mientras Eri no lo entendía del todo.

-¿Qué diablos buscan, cazar un elefante? Bueno…. ¿Qué tan graves son los daños de Kira? Dudo que se recupere pronto después de un tiro como ese- volvía a hablar Minami.

-La entrada de la bala no es tan grande, pero la salida dejo una laceración de alrededor de 4 cm de tamaño con una profundidad no muy grave, necesitara injertos de piel y un pago por suero Phyla si quiere que esta muchacha no permanezca en cama y con vigilancia intensiva como mínimo 6 meses- continuaba el medico con los detalles sobre Tsubasa, Eri se sorprendió al escuchar lo del suero Phylia, pues era un invento reciente para la regeneración de tejido a velocidad acelerada y por cierto, era muy caro.

-De acuerdo, haga lo que tenga que hacer, nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos- terminaba por decir Minami al hombre que solo asintió. -¿Ya se mandó la bala a investigación?-

-Sí, no tienen tecnología nueva, normalmente un revolver como ese no es muy común por lo peligroso que es….. Quien sea que haya disparado esa arma… es alguien muy hábil con las armas- Finalizo el doctor volviendo a la habitación donde estaba descansando Tsubasa.

-Bien….. Acompáñame con Toudo, necesitamos hablar- pedía de nueva cuenta Minami a la rusa que solo asintió y la siguió no sin antes observar a sus amigas Honoka, Kotori y Umi que estaban sentadas en espera.

Umi noto que la directora y Eri se dirigían a la habitación en la que estaban atendiendo a Erena desde hace casi un mes por lo que rápido se levantó para alcanzarlas no sin antes pedir a Honoka y Kotori que la esperasen.

-Iré con Eri y Minami-san, necesito saber que pasa y qué medidas tomar, Si tardo en salir ¿Podrían esperarme?- preguntaba Umi a sus dos amigas y ambas asintieron.

-Claro Umi-chan, toma tu tiempo- hablo Kotori.

-Sí, de cualquier forma no pienso irme hasta saber cómo esta Tsubasa-chan- finalizo Honoka con semblante triste.

-Bien, esperemos todo este bien-finalizo Umi antes de irse en la misma dirección que Minami y Eri.

Cuando la directora entro a la habitación junto con Eri miro en la cama, ahí estaba Erena sentada y de nueva cuenta con la mascarilla respiratoria puesta, todo mientras una de las enfermeras terminaba de colocarle un par de cables en el antebrazo derecho.

-Toudo, me alegra ver que puedas levantarte de la cama y andar sin oxígeno de antemano, también te agradezco que salvaras a Tsubasa Kira. Te recompensaremos eso ¿Verdad Ayase?- hablo Minami a Erena que solo las observaba y Eri hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lamento no haber venido para disculparme Toudo-san, pero….. e tenido mucho en que pensar y de qué preocuparme- se disculpaba Eri mirando de reojo a la directora.

-Exacto, al ser la responsable de fuerte herida que recibiste en la demostración a tutores, Ayase se ha estado ocupando de la tarea que te encomendé especialmente a ti, aunque a tenido un par de fallas-continuaba Minami.

Erena solo las observo un momento para después desviar su mirada a la entrada de la habitación, ambas mujeres siguieron su mirada y se encontraron con Umi, quien recién entraba a la habitación.

-Sonoda-sensei es un gusto verla por aquí ¿Necesita algo?- pregunto Minami a la joven que solo negó.

-Eh venido a saber todo lo que Erena-san sepa al respecto, entre todo el bullicio en el pasillo encontré algo que realmente puede ayudar- decía Umi acercándose y sacando de su gabardina los dos formularios de perfil.

-¿Qué es eso Umi?- pregunto Eri a la Okami que solo entrego los papeles a la rusa para que esta los observara.

-Son los formularios de perfil de Erena-san… y mío, creo que tiene algo que ver, pero más importante aún, tiene un par de huellas en las manchas de sangre, hace un momento intente detectar la esencia de estas huellas pero la sangre de Kira-san predomina en el aroma, sin embargo existe un muy tenue fragmento de esencia del atacante, no logro reconocerlo, pero sé que e olido esa esencia antes- explicaba Umi.

Tras esas palabras Eri quiso averiguar por si misma por lo que acerco esos papeles a su propia nariz para intentar detectar algo.

-Si…. Ese aroma….. No logro reconocer a quien pertenece pero… lo e olido antes….- decía Eri pensando detenidamente, después de eso miro a Erena, nadie era mejor que esa chica para detectar aromas y rastros. –¿Puedes detectarlo Erena?- pregunto Eri a la peli morada que recibió los papeles y los olfateo.

Solo frunció en ceño para devolver los papeles, las demás no parecieron entender hasta verla negar con la cabeza.

-Parece que tu sistema respiratorio todavía no está en buen estado, pero no hemos venido a eso, lo importante aquí Toudo-san es saber….. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- se apresuraba a preguntar Minami, en ese momento el semblante de Erena cambio por completo.

" _-Yo … ahora estoy casi segura… ella es la traidora, ese actuar sospechoso y ese destello morado….. Pero….. Algo en mi me dice que no diga nada, por que….. Porque yo la amo….. Pero…. casi mata a Tsubasa, no le importo en absoluto… lo siento….. Pero no continuare protegiéndote… Anju…..-"_

Ese pensamiento cruzo la mente de Erena, y aunque aún tenía sus dudas no dudaría en dar la pista valiosa que tenía entre manos, lo que había descubierto esa noche…

Minami observaba detenidamente a Erena y de cómo esta trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, por un momento olvido para que había traído aquel bolígrafo junto a la pequeña libreta que aun sostenía en una de sus manos.

-Es verdad Toudo-san, a falta de tu voz y capacidad para hablar e traído conmigo una libreta y un bolígrafo, así podrás escribir que es lo que viste- explicaba Minami entregando ambos objetos a la Spiritual que asintió y los tomo.

Las tres mujeres presentes esperaron pacientes a Erena que escribía con cierta dificultad en aquella libreta, por alguna razón se sentían observadas y no les gustaba la sensación, por lo cual ambas spiritual se mantuvieron al margen de cualquier suceso y enteramente alertas.

.

-Estoy muy preocupada….- susurro Honoka mirando el suelo, y no mentía ante lo dicho, pues miraba a médicos entrar y salir de la habitación de Tsubasa, nunca antes se había sentido tan angustiada.

Kotori había estado observando todo el rato a Honoka, está realmente parecía preocupada por la castaña y no era para menos, escucho de su madre que Tsubasa había sido baleada con un revolver S&M .500, el más poderoso revolver, aun si no habían afectado el sello de Tsubasa que estaba de lado contrario al tiro, había una alta posibilidad de que tardara mucho en recuperarse, aun con la resistencia Wild, aunque podía notar algo más en la mirada de Honoka, esa era la culpa, se sentía culpable y arrepentida de algo que sus ojos no dejaban transmitir por completo.

-Honoka-chan, deberías estar más tranquila, Tsubasa-chan no le gustara que cuando al ves tengas esa expresión- decía Kotori primeramente a la Kuma que solo soltó una risa muy tenue, sin despegar su vista del piso.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera quiere mirarme….- respondió Honoka a lo que Kotori se desconcertó.

-Pero… Son muy buenas amigas ¿Por qué no querría verte? Estas muy preocupada por ella y del cómo estará- pregunto la Dreikon a su amiga Nightmare. Esta última solo se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-Por que….. e estado tan confundida estos últimos meses respecto a ella, tanto que se que la e lastimado….. y confundida… respecto a ti Kotori-chan….- declaro Honoka despertando la curiosidad de Kotori.

-¿Confundida, de qué?- interrogo la peli gris a su amiga.

-Yo….. Sabía que sentía algo por ti Kotori-chan, por eso te pedí que fueras mi novia, pero….. Algo desde un comienzo me hizo pensar muchas cosas ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos? Yo lo disfrute pero….. Falto algo, algo que no logre entender…. Algo que solo e experimentado con una sola persona. Y nunca hizo falta un beso para sentirlo, con el simple hecho de tomar su mano, eso sentía…..- hablaba Honoka.

Kotori poco a poco comenzó a entender que era lo que sucedía en ese momento y se sintió feliz, feliz de no tener que continuar con algo que no le había ayudado a olvidar a la persona de la que realmente estaba enamorada.

-Honoka-chan… ¿De verdad te sientes así?- pregunto Kotori con una amable sonrisa a la castaña que solo asintió mientras dejaba que una lagrima escapara y se deslizara por su mejilla.

-No es todo… yo siempre lo supe Kotori-chan… que tu no…. Me veías de esa manera….- dejo escapar esas palabras haciendo que el corazón de Kotori comenzara a acelerarse.

-¿Qué….pero?- trato de hablar, pero Honoka solo levanto la cabeza dejando que Kotori mirara sus lágrimas, sin embargo sonreía, y esa sonrisa no era afligida, parecía una honesta sonrisa.

-Sé que tú siempre has amado a Umi-chan… lo supe todo el tiempo, pero me negué a dejarte ir sin intentar que te enamoraras de mí. ¿Qué tonta no crees? Yo misma termine confundiendo mis sentimientos y mi instinto- continuaba Honoka, Kotori la miraba con evidente sorpresa. – No te rindas Kotori-chan, porque Umi-chan puede ser muy densa y puede que esta aferrada a Maki-chan, pero eso no significa que no puedas entrar en su corazón. Por qué de algo estoy segura, y es que Umi-chan siente algo por ti….. Solo que no se a querido dar cuenta…..- terminaba con una pequeña risa Honoka.

Kotori estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero las palabras de Honoka eran sumamente calidad para su corazón, aun cuando no estaba segura de lo que Honoka estuviera diciendo fuese cierto, simplemente se alegró de que su mejor amiga la estuviera apoyando, incluso en un momento como ese.

Sin percatarse se le escaparon un par de lágrimas también, cosa que se apresuró a secar de sus ojos para después reír también con Honoka y tomar su mano dándole sutiles caricias con su pulgar.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan feliz cuando acabas de romper conmigo….. Pero, también me siento feliz Honoka-chan….. Por qué sigues conmigo y con mi tonta y densa Umi-chan….- decía Kotori mirando a Honoka que también le sonreía.

-Eso es porque yo quiero mucho a Kotori-chan y a Umi-chan- contestaba Honoka.

Uno de los médicos salió de la habitación y se acercó a ellas irrumpiendo sus tenues risas y lágrimas. Ellas le miraron y se sintieron aliviadas al ver que la expresión de ese hombre era tranquila y hasta cierto punto, feliz.

-Están aquí por Tsubasa Kira ¿cierto?- preguntaba el alto hombre de la bata blanca a ambas chicas, Honoka de inmediato se puso de pie mirando al hombre.

-¡Si!... ¿Ella está bien?- pregunto con voz temerosa al médico, este solo sonrió.

-Esta anestesiada ahora mismo, si quieres pasar a verla puedes hacerlo. Es muy fuerte, se repondrá pronto- finalizo el doctor a lo que se retiró, Honoka se sintió sumamente entusiasmada. Estuvo a punto de irse, no sin antes mirar a Kotori que le sonreía sentada aun.

-… ¿No vendrás Kotori-chan?- pregunto la Kuma su amiga que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es su momento Honoka-chan, yo la veré después…. Adelante- finalizo Kotori, Honoka solo le dio una última sonrisa antes de entrar apresurada a la habitación de Tsubasa.

 _-Espero y seas muy feliz Honoka-chan….. Yo luchare por serlo también….-_

Honoka entraba a la habitación con cautelo, camino un par de pasos hasta topar con la cama en la que Tsubasa estaba recostada, tenía varios cables colocados, entre ellos un cable conectado a su nariz, ese parecía ser para que respirara un poco mejor. A la Kuma le dolió el corazón al ver así a Tsubasa.

Lentamente se acercó al punto de llegar hasta la orilla de la camilla y sentarse en esta para después sujetar una de las manos de Tsubasa. Era tan tibia al contacto.

-Tsubasa-chan… me alegro de que estés bien….. Esa persona que te lastimo….. Pagará caro por lo que te hizo, pronto la atraparemos- comenzaba a hablar Honoka con Tsubasa, aunque esta estuviese inconsciente o dormida.

Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar la mano de la Tora mientras no despegaba su mirada de su rostro dormido, parecía tan pacifico a pesar de estar conectada a todos esos cables.

-Yo… yo se que no te gustaría que este aquí, te e lastimado mucho….. Incluso me e lastimado a mí misma en el proceso, todo por no estar segura de lo que sentía, pero quiero que sepas que al fin tengo las cosas claras, y que lo que menos quiero es que te vayas de mi lado Tsubasa-chan… yo…. Yo te quiero…- finalizo sus palabras Honoka.

Se mantuvo un par de segundos observando a Tsubasa, cada rincón de su rostro, simplemente bello a sus ojos, no había notado lo ruidoso que se había vuelto su corazón al estar con la Nighmare. Con completo cuidado dirigió su mano libre al rostro de Tsubasa para retirar un par de cabellos de este, después acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-De verdad te quiero Tsubasa-chan….-

Siguió el impulso que su corazón le impartió en ese momento, lo aceptaría, seguiría esta vez lo que sentía y no lo que creía correcto, por lo que con cautela comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Tsubasa con un único objetivo en mente. Ese era el unir sus labios con los de la chica en la camilla.

Poco a poco sentía la respiración de la joven Tora contra su rostro causándole un cosquilleo muy agradable en el rostro, tan solo un poco más y llegaría. Hasta que por fin lo hizo, sus labios se tocaron con los de la mayor en una suave caricia que hizo emocionar y acelerar a Honoka. Pero no duro mucho, pues no quería que alguien la viera, por lo que se separó de la castaña para volver a mirarla.

-Esta vez hare lo correcto Tsubasa-chan….. Espero que no sea lo suficientemente tarde para aceptarme-

.

Minami miraba con sorpresa la libreta en la que había escrito Erena al igual que las otras dos Spiritual, simplemente no hubieran imaginado tales resultados, y aunque no eran pistas claras, la cantidad de sospechosas se reducía en gran manera. Por alguna razón el corazón de Umi se estremeció al leer aquella descripción, que aunque sabía que había muchas Wild con esa descripción en la academia, no pudo evitar que en su mente se cruzara cierta pelirroja.

-primeramente, es una mujer, de estatura que ronda los 1,57 a 1,64 cm, ojos de los siguientes colores, Morado, purpura, Lila y violeta, al parecer puede convertirse en otros sellos, entre ellos la serpiente y el cuervo, por lo que probablemente cuente con más de un sello en su cuerpo, en el peor de los casos puede volverse en una cantidad más de sellos- leía aquellas especificaciones por parte de Erena, Minami solo miro a las otras dos wild que parecían pensativas.

-En la academia somos más de 800 Wild, del que alrededor de 430 son mujeres y de esa cantidad al menos 120 cumplen con las características dichas….. ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos detener a 130 alumnas y desnudarlas frente a todos para revisar que no tengan algún sello extra en sus cuerpos- decía aquello Eri con una expresión molesta, esto le comenzaba a preocupar.

-…Te equivocas Ayase… Si podemos….- Decía Minami con voz seria haciendo que tanto Umi como Eri se miraran con suma sorpresa.

-Ayase y Sonoda-sensei, les tengo una tarea sumamente importante, vigilar que no entre ni salga nadie de los parámetros de la academia. Llamare a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil para que comiencen a llevar al patio a todas y cada una de las alumnas que cumplan con las siguientes características. Necesitare todo el apoyo posible, así que llamen a las alumnas de mas confianza- ordenaba Minami para despues mirar a Erena. -¿Crees poder apoyarnos también Erena?- pregunto a la Spiritual que en respuesta solo asintió.

-Pero… directora, eso está contra las reglas- hablaba Umi mirando a la mujer de cabellos plateados que solo le dedico una mirada seria.

-Si para salvar a mis estudiantes de quien quiere destruirlos…. No me importa romper las reglas- aclaro aquello y Umi solo suspiro.

-Bien….. Andando Eri, tenemos mucho que hacer- esta vez se dirigió a la rusa que solo asintió y despues salieron de la habitación, seguidas de ella Minami y Erena.

.

.

.

Nico daba un par de vueltas en su cama, había estado escuchando alboroto afuera, pero ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia en salir a enterarse de que sucedía, sabía que sería un simple alboroto como los que ocurrían algunas noches. Estaba dispuesta a dormir de nueva cuenta, sin embargo el llamado de la puerta de su habitación la hizo levantarse de golpe y mal humorada.

-No puede ser, si es otro Wild en celo me voy a enojar bastante- refunfuñaba mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió por fin se encontró con la sorpresa de que una pelirroja muy agitada estaba parada frente a esta y la miraba algo asustada.

-Ma…¿Maki-chan, que pasa?- pregunto algo sorprendida al ver la expresión de Maki, empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Nico-chan, están evacuando los edificios, no sé qué paso simplemente nos hicieron levantar- decía aquello a la pelinegra que parecía aun confundida.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que eres del 4to piso, este es el tercero- dijo Nico dudosa y la pelirroja solo debido al nerviosa.

-….yo…ummmmm…. yo me sentí preocupada y vine a avisarte…..- fueron sus palabras mientras seguía mirando a cualquier parte que no fuese Nico.

Nico solo sonrió ante la actitud protectora de Maki, y se sintió bien al respecto, no fue hasta que comenzaron a escuchar ruido realmente bullicioso en los pasillos.

-Parece que ya están aquí….- dijo Maki mirando a los lados donde venían varios Wild de grados superiores comenzando a sacar a los alumnos de sus dormitorios, entre ellos venia Eri.

-Nico, debes salir de tu dormitorio y reunirte en el campus ahora mismo... tu…. Nishikino Maki…. Tú también- se acercaba Eri a ambas chicas que se preocuparon ante la voz severa de la rubia.

-Bien pero… ¿Qué está pasando Eri?- pregunto la pelinegra primeramente a la rusa que colocaba un aparato en la muñeca de cada una de ellas, parecía ser un rastreador.

-Alguien intento robar más formularios….. Intento asesinar a Tsubasa….- dijo Eri dándose la vuelta y continúo caminando tocando la siguiente puerta. –Apresúrense a salir- finalizo Eri antes de marcharse.

Nico se quedó sumamente sorprendía, alguien se había colado entre todas las personas de nuevo y había casi matado a alguien, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control. Cuando se giró a ver a Maki, esta también parecía sorprendida por lo dicho por Eri, pudo escuchar incluso los latidos de Maki.

-Tranquila Maki-chan, estaremos bien….- trataba de calmar a la pelirroja tomando su mano.

Maki solo la miro y aclaro su garganta antes de suspirar y sonreírle de una forma un poco nerviosa. Característico de las panteras cuando se sentían asustadas o amenazadas.

-De acuerdo, vamos juntas- finalizo Nico y rápidamente ambas bajaron al punto de reunión.

.

Una gran multitud de Wild estaban ahora en el campo de la academia, todos desorientados y curiosos del por qué estarían ahí reunidos. Al menos la gran mayoría que eran ajenos a lo sucedido en la noche. El bullicio ceso al ver a la directora con rifle en mano caminar sobre el elevado foro, a su lado venia Erena y del otro Umi, esta última tenía una tabla con varios papeles encima.

-Todos estamos aquí ¿Qué crees que estén planeando Maki-chan?- Nico se animaba a hablar con la pelirroja.

-No lo sé….. Pero sigo teniendo miedo….- contestaba Maki mirando fijamente a la directora que aun con rifle en mano tomo un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Lamento mucho tener que sacarlos de su sueño y reunirlos tan temprano en el campus, pero como algunos ya sabrán volvimos a ser atacados en la noche, Toudo Erena y Kira Tsubasa fueron atacadas, Tsubasa esta grave en la enfermería, y Erena tiene pistas de la persona que ataco con un revolver S&M .500 a Kira Tsubasa. Las siguientes mujeres nombradas por Sonoda Umi-sensei se pararan al frente del foro y van a descubrirse de toda prenda de gran tamaño, si se niegan…- hablaba Minami, pero con lo último permaneció un breve momento en silencio y cargo de manera amenazante aquel rifle. -…. Serán obligadas ¿Quedo claro?- dijo la mujer y todos en el lugar palidecieron, Nico sintió incluso como Maki se puso tensa al igual que ella.

-Bien, Sonoda-sensei, ¿Puede comenzar?- daba luz verde a Umi a que comenzara a mencionar a las siguientes alumnas, Umi solo asintió con cierto nerviosismo para tomar el micrófono y comenzar:

-Yui Murazame, Yuri Mido, Nami Kaiku…..- comenzaba a decir aquellos nombres mientras las chicas mencionadas se miraban entre ellas con desconcierto, eran muy distintas, pero una cosa las cauterizaba….. Ojos morados….

Conforme Umi llamaba a las chicas Nico comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no por ella, sino por que estas chicas tenían varias características en común, pero lo mas importante…. Ojos morados.

-….. Sayuri Ai, Izumi Haruhi… Ko….Koizumi Hanayo…..- Al leer el ultimo nombre mencionado Umi pareció titubear, una de sus preciadas amigas estaba incluida en aquella lista y características.

-No…..¡No! ¡Kayocchin no a hecho nada malo!- exclamo una peli naranja al lado de Hanayo, esta era Rin que se aferraba al brazo de la castaña.

-Está bien Rin-chan… si soy inocente no tengo nada que temer- fueron las palabras de Hanayo para calmar a su amiga y soltándose sutilmente de su agarre y caminando a donde se le había indicado.

Umi se detuvo un momento mirando como Nozomi y otro miembro del consejo estudiantil despojaban a Hanayo de sus ropas y la revisaban.

-Continua Sonoda- la apresuro la mujer de cabellos plateados y Umi asintió para proseguir.

Nico se mantenía atenta en todo momento y a su vez miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que miraba el brazalete en su mano con cierto enfado, por alguna razón la pelirroja no se quedaba quieta.

-Nagato Haruka, Misaki Megurine….. y…. Nishikino Maki…..- finalizaba Umi, esta no pudo evitar clavar su vista en la pelirroja que dio un par de pasos para atrás.

Nico también miro a la pelirroja, esta aun fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a emitir un extraño ronroneo agresivo, cosa que preocupo aún más a Nico.

-Maki-chan….. Tranquila, solo van a revisar que no haya nada extraño contigo- decía Nico a la pelirroja que no despegaba su vista del frente, parecía estar mirando a la directora y aun gruñía.

-No quiero que me toquen… no voy a dejar que me toquen-

-Maki-chan…. Estas sonando mal y haciendo que te miren todos…. Por favor hazlo….

-¡No! …. Ni se les ocurra acercarse…..-

Nico miro a la pelirroja, tomaba la completa actitud de una pantera atrapada y no le gustaba para nada, incluso sintió miedo por como actuaba.

" _-por favor….. No me digas que tu eres la traidora Maki-chan… por favor…..-"_ pensó Nico perdiendo la postura que trataba de conservar y dejando que el miedo la invadiera.

-Suficiente, desvístanla ahora- ordeno Minami y de inmediato Erena salto al campo en dirección a Maki igual que Nozomi que comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente.

La pelirroja dejo escapar un rugido y se agazapo sosteniéndose en sus manos y pies mientras Erena y Nozomi la rodeaban y los demás se hacían a un lado, Nico ahora si que estaba asustada. Pero todo eso murió y se convirtió en pánico al ver como Minami alzaba el rifle y lo apuntaba a la pelirroja.

-No puede ser….. ¡Maldición!-

Nico corrió tan rápido como pudo y al llegar hasta Erena y Nozomi simplemente las cego con un flasheo rosa para correr por los pies de ambas chicas en la forma de su sello, al final el pequeño conejo se paró justo frente a la pelirroja y también la cegó con su flasheo rosa volviendo a la normalidad. Ahí la pelinegra extendió sus manos en protección de una desconcertada Maki.

-¡No se atreva a dispararle Minami-san!- exclamo Nico estando de pie frente a la pelirroja protegiéndola dela mira de aquel rifle.

Maki miro completamente sorprendida a Nico, nunca imagino que la pelinegra haría algo así por ella. Pero se distrajo, y esa fue razón suficiente para que Erena y Nozomi aprovecharan su distracción y la sometieran comenzando a quitar sus ropas.

Nico solo se giró para ver como la pelirroja luchaba por no ser descubierta, hasta que harta de la situación simplemente alcanzo a morder una de las manos de Nozomi y a empujar con su pie a Erena para hacerlas a un lado, una vez hecho se pudo ver que la habían despojado de la parte superior de sus ropas dejando a la vista su torso semidesnudo y a su vez varias cicatrices que adornaban su pecho y espalda, cicatrices propias de laceraciones con algún tipo de objeto rígido….. Pero…. ningún sello en su cuerpo, a parte del propio que se encontraba en su mano derecha.

-Maki…..- Nico observo como la pelirroja miraba el piso con ojos llorosos y con un evidente ceño fruncido hacia la mujer de cabellos plateados que no pareció inmutarse. Sin embargo pudo ver vergüenza y frustración en el rostro de la Hyo. _-¿Quién te a echo todas esas cicatrices?...-_ pensó Nico al ver como la pelirroja se pasaba uno de sus brazos por su rostro secando sus lágrimas que ya habían salido.

-Maki-chan… lo siento mucho…..- susurro Nico acercándose a la pelirroja y quitándose su propio suéter para cubrir a la pelirroja que ahora miraba el piso aun agitada.

-….. Gracias…..- fue el susurro de Maki aceptando el cálido abrigo de Nico, pero aun así no la miro.

Umi también estaba conmocionada al ver el cuerpo marcado de la pelirroja, fue cuando por fin unió piezas de algo que había estado rondando su mente desde hace mucho. - _Así que por eso le temes tanto a tu padre… Maldito cobarde miserable…. ¿Por qué te ha hecho esto?-_ Umi sintió gran ira al ver a la frustrada pelirroja completamente agitada y con rastros de lágrimas aun amenazando sus ojos.

-Sonoda-sensei ¿Son todas las alumnas?- pregunto Minami sin inmutarse de lo sucedido a Umi que esta vez volvió su vista ella de nueva cuenta.

-Creo que no, son todos los registros que tengo- aclaro Umi que solo cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, estaba sumamente molesta.

-Bien... Entonces tendré que….- Minami estuvo a punto de hablar, no fue hasta que Erena sujeto su hombro y negó con la cabeza y despues miro a Umi.

-¿Erena?- dudosa Umi presto atención a la alta Spiritual que comenzó a emitir un silbido característico de los reptiles, aprecia estarse comunicando por ese medio con la Okami que al escuchar el tenue sonido se sobresaltó y camino rápidamente a tomar el micrófono de vuelta. Parecía como si acabara de descubrir algo.

-Es cierto….. no hay registros de ella….-

Rápido puso el micrófono cerca de su boca para hablar captando la atención de todos.

-Anju…. ¿Dónde está Yukki Anju?-

.

.

.

* * *

 **nos leemos pronto :3**


	18. Chapter 18 corazon traidor

**lamento mucho tardarme tanto con este cap, pero mi computadora troll me borro mi avance junto al de intimos secretos :'( pero en fin espero que lo disfruten y WOW! no se creo que les gustara este cap y tal vez se confundan un poco o mucho y se sorprendan por que pasara algo que todos han esperado 7u7**

 **sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap (*-*)7**

* * *

Seis chicas permanecían en la habitación de cierta pelinegra, todas con un semblante un tanto serio, pues la atención de 6 de ellas estaba puesta en una pelirroja siendo atendida de un par de cortadas en el cuerpo, siendo estas también parte de las cicatrices que hace un momento toda la academia había podido ver.

Nico, quien ponía toda su atención en las heridas aun frescas y en la expresión de la Hyo que solo permanecía en silencio observando el piso, se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado con la pantera? Si hace 6 meses atrás cuando esta le arrojo aquella camisa que le arruino en el comedor no parecía tener absolutamente nada en el cuerpo a excepción de una muy pequeña marca en el estómago que apenas recordó. ¿Por qué ahora estaba llena de cicatrices y unas cuantas heridas?

Las demás permanecían intrigadas, incluso Umi que importándole poco las ordenes de la directora prefirió acompañar a las demás a saber que le había ocurrido a Maki, lo sabía, lo sospechaba, ese hombre había sido el autor de todas esas posibles marcas…. El padre de Maki….. Pero simplemente no se atrevía a preguntárselo a la Hyo, porque no quería escuchar a la pelirroja decirlo, no ahora.

-….Eso dolió Nico-chan….- se quejó la pelirroja en voz muy baja, Nico solo detuvo sus acciones y miro la pequeña herida que había estado limpiando, lentamente paso sus dedos suavemente por esa parte de piel de la Hyo y la acaricio para después levantar la mirada con decisión. No dejaría que la pelirroja siguiera ocultándole cosas.

Por lo tanto dio un hondo respiro y se armó del valor suficiente para hablar por fin.

-Maki….. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- pregunto la Usagi a la pelirroja y está sin moverse de su posición solo soltó una ligera risa.

-….. Solo fue una pelea con otra Nighmare, no es tan grave- dijo aun con tono bajo y sin levantar la vista para ver a la pelinegra.

Nico apretó los dientes, sabía que esa no era la razón, porque la más joven no hubiera actuado de tal manera si realmente hubiera sido el caso.

-Pero Maki-chan lleva más de 3 meses sin luchar contra alguien o de causarle problemas a Umi-chan o Eri-chan- esta vez se atrevió a hablar Hanayo quien era una de las presentes.

-Es verdad, además, desde lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio cuando te convertirte en el sello Hyo nadie te volvió a provocar Nya- esta vez se animaba a hablar Rin que estaba al lado de Hanayo.

Maki permaneció en silencio un breve momento creando así un incómodo silencio que ninguna se atrevió a romper por un par de segundos, no fue hasta que de nueva cuenta Nico hablo, pero esta vez alzo la voz y miro con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja.

-¡Ahí estas mintiendo de nuevo! ¿Crees que somos idiotas para tragarnos eso?- Nico exclamo poniéndose de pie y haciendo a un lado el algodón con el que limpiaba la pequeña herida de la pelirroja que solo agacho más la cabeza.

-…. Lo siento mucho….- susurro de nueva cuenta sin moverse de su anterior posición, de verdad se sentía temerosa de lo que esas chicas querían saber.

Umi solo dio un par de pasos al frente para estar cerca y por fin atreverse a hablar, se colocó a la altura de la menor y coloco gentilmente si mano sobre la de la pelirroja.

-Fue el…. ¿Verdad?- dijo Umi en voz baja

Esas palabras bastaron para que Maki levantara la vista hacia la de ojos marrón con sorpresa y temor a la vez, fue ahí cuando Umi supo que había dado en el clavo.

-N...No… no, te equivocas…..- trato de refutar Maki sin embargo, esta vez Nico la sujeto del hombro haciéndole verla, haciendo que esos temerosos ojos violetas se quedaran fijos en los carmín de la mayor.

-¿Quién?... ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!- fue la decidida voz de Nico que casi parecía forzar a la pelirroja a hablar.

-Nico-chan, deberías calmarte un poco- esta vez Kotori, que también estaba presente intentaba calmar a la Usagi.

-¡No puedo! ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte? No somos malas personas, creí que confiabas en mi- volvía hablar Nico esta vez separándose de la pelirroja y dándole la espalda. –Estoy cansándome de ser la única que pone de su parte entre las dos- con esas últimas palabras Nico estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar.

Maki observo como la pelinegra se había molestado y a cambio le daba la espalda dispuesta a marcharse por no ser honesta con ella, no quería que se fuera, simplemente quería que se quedara a su lado y si eso significaba revelar algo, entonces lo haría.

-¡Mi padre!...- exclamo fuerte y claro Maki, sin embargo en cuanto dijo aquello bajo la mirada al piso de nuevo.

Nico se detuvo en su andar y tras escuchar eso de la pantera se giró de inmediato a verla de nueva cuenta, la chica volvía a evitar el contacto visual. Por su parte Umi solo suspiro, sabía que no se equivocaba.

-¿Tu padre?...- pregunto Nico girándose lentamente para mirar de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja, esta volvía a su posición de mirar el suelo y sin decir absolutamente nada más.

Nico se sintió confundida esta vez, sabía que aquel hombre no era el padre verdadero de Maki, y también sabía que ese hombre era una mala persona pero ¿Al grado de marcar de esa manera a la pelirroja? Realmente comenzó a enfadarse, después de mirar a la pelirroja miro a Umi quien parecía tener una expresión similar a la de ella, ese hombre sin duda Umi también lo odiaba.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada Umi?- pregunto Nico a la Okami que solo suspiro.

-No me corresponde contarte las cosas personales de Maki, además, solo era una sospecha no lo sabía completamente- respondía Umi sin inmutarse, sin embargo mantenía la mirada de impotencia y el enojo dentro de ella y lo exteriorizaba en su ceño fruncido.

Nico esta vez camino hasta la pelirroja de nueva cuenta y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la chica sentada, con cuidado sujeto sus manos y las acaricio levemente.

-Escucha Maki-chan….. Yo sé que aun ocultas muchas cosas, no sé qué son y no me importan, solo me importa que estés bien… y si algo te molesta….. Quiero que sepas que nos tienes a Umi y a mí para ayudarte….. Incluso, estas chicas que ves aquí preocupadas por ti, también estarán para ti, estoy segura de ello ¿Verdad?- Nico decía a aquello a la pelirroja para al final girarse a ver a sus demás amigas que asentían.

Maki levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos rubí de Nico, estos parecían tan sinceros, después miro a las demás que le dedicaban una tenue sonrisa, eso le daba confianza, confianza de decir lo que ocurría, aunque aún no conocía a todas las chicas, simplemente tenía la tranquilidad necesaria, algo en esas miradas se lo decía, al final detuvo su mirada en Umi que amplio más su sonrisa.

-Son buenas chicas Maki, todas ellas, Nico tiene razón, estaremos para ti- Umi decía a aquello a la chica que sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

-Animo Maki-chan Nya, todo estará bien- Rin también hablaba.

-Si Maki-chan, Estamos aquí- también se única Kotori.

Maki sentía calidez en su pecho, que esas chicas a las que comenzaba a conocer le tendieran la mano tan rápidamente la hacía sentir feliz, pero principalmente que la apoyaran en ese momento, pese a lo que se vendría después….

-….Gracias…. mu….muchas…..gracias…..- hablaba en voz baja Maki, estaba tratando de no llorar, no le gustaba que la gente la mirara llorar. –Mi…. Mi padre es un hombre muy estricto, desde siempre me a echo esto…..- se atrevía a confesar la pelirroja y las demás escuchaban atentas.

-pero…. aquel día en la cafetería cuando me arrojaste tu camisa….. No tenías todo esto, recuerdo ver un par de rasguños pero anda fuera de lo normal- decía Nico con voz incierta, las demás que también habían estado presentes también pusieron una expresión similar.

-No siempre me golpea en el mismo sitio, gracias al sello sano las heridas rápidamente y las cicatrices desaparecen…. Aquella ocasión estaba marcada de las piernas…. Por ello no tuve inconveniente en desnudarme frente a los demás…..- confesaba Maki haciendo que las demás se estremecieran ante tal declaración.

Umi se sobresaltó al imaginar algo realmente malo para la pelirroja, no quería pensarlo, pero la curiosidad la invadió y su instinto le decía que lo hiciera por lo que camino hasta Maki y sujeto su rostro tomando por sorpresa a todas, esto para mirar el rostro de la Hyo de cerca y comprobar lo que pensó.

-…. ¿Umi?...-

-El…..¿también le a echo esto a tu rostro cierto?...- pregunto Umi obteniendo la respuesta de la pelirroja que esperaba, no era verbal, basto mirar solamente la expresión que puso Maki para saber que tenía razón. –Es por eso que había días en los que desaparecías…. Para ocultar las marcas en tu rostro ¿No?- continuaba Umi y Maki simplemente bajo la mirada en respuesta.

Nico no podía creer aquello ¿Por qué Maki siendo un Wild no lo impedía? Era obvio que tenía mucha más fuerza que ese hombre, entonces ¿por qué no hacía nada? Tal vez la pelirroja solo tenía miedo como ya le había confesado anteriormente.

-…..S…Si… por eso hay días en los que no estoy aquí…y ummm nadie sabe de mi….-

-¡Pues esos días se acabaron!- Nico exclamo sorprendiendo a todas, principalmente a la pelirroja frente a ella. –No tienes por qué estar más sola, te lo dije ¿No? Nosotras estamos aquí para ti de ahora en adelante Maki-chan, tal vez no somos las mejores, tal vez lleguemos a tener discusiones, pero eso no nos impide brindarte una mano…por qué bueno….. al menos para mi…. Te has vuelto alguien importante….- con esas palabras y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Nico finalizaba sus palabras.

Umi solo observo detenidamente a Nico y la intensa mirada que le daba a Maki para después observar a esta última, su estómago sintió incomodidad al sentir como su estómago se removía con malestar, como si se hubiese mareado repentinamente. Poco a poco ese sentimiento volvía, uno que hacía que se sintiera algo triste y melancólica, tal vez eso se debía a lo que sentía por Maki pero ¿La melancolía por qué? Simplemente seguía sin entenderlo. Y luego ahí estaba su sello demandándole reclamar "su territorio" pero no lo haría esta vez, simplemente porque había prometido a Nico y a si misma no volver a pelear por esa razón. Comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de ver que Nico estaba tomando ventaja y a Maki no parecía incomodarle.

-Es…. Es verdad Maki…. Yo…. Ummm no, no solo yo….. todas nosotras estaremos aquí para ti, de ahora en adelante y sin dejar que cosas ajenas a ti te afecten, ni un par de diferencias que puedan presentarse- agregaba Umi sonriéndole a la Hyo que aún se encontraba sorprendida.

-Si, definitivamente Maki-chan a demostrado ser una buena chica, tal vez al principio hubo diferencias y problemas, pero nada que no pudiésemos afrontar ahora Nya- se única Rin de nueva cuenta al cometido.

-Si, Maki-chan, estaremos aquí para ti… todas juntas, incluso Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan y Honoka-chan que no están aquí presentes, todas te ayudaremos- agregaba también Kotori con una gran y sincera sonrisa a la chica que solo agacho la mirada y sonrió.

-Ustedes…. Son increíbles….- susurro Maki de una manera lo suficientemente audible para que las demás pudiesen escucharla claramente.

Tal vez era momento de que la solitaria pantera dejara atrás muchas cosas, cosas como lo que la habían dañado en su antigua vida y en la actual, principalmente en la actual, pero si algo agradecía rotundamente de su vida presente era el haber cruzado con tan buenas personas, aunque ella ya tuviera un destino marcado y un deber que cumplir.

Tal vez incluso, era momento de olvidar su misión y atreverse a abrir su corazón a una nueva oportunidad.

-Tal vez….. yo pueda….- pensó para si misma pasando su vista de su incondicional Umi, a cierta pelinegra que le sonreía con un cariño que nunca había experimentado de alguien en esa vida presente.

.

.

.

-Estoy comenzando a fastidiarme….- una mujer sentada al frente de una gran pantalla miraba la cámara oculta que su espía había instalado en la academia Otonokizaka, podía ver toda la revuelta de la madrugada, aunque no había sido capaz de observar si quiera quienes estaban sobre el foro ni quienes habían sido revisadas, si pudo entender la situación y el simple hecho de que su espía estuviera en la mira no le agradaba para nada, si la descubrían las cosas se pondrían realmente mal y no podría continuar robando sellos.

-A este paso se me acabara la energía de los sellos y mi vida terminara mucho más rápido, pero esa inútil de west woodfield no a hecho su trabajo como es debido, aun no puedo desaparecer….. Tengo que encontrarte todavía amada mía…..- agregaba eso ultimo posando su mano sobre su clavícula, lugar donde tenía un sello Wild muy preciado para ella. Mientras hacía aquello cerro los ojos dejando que sus recuerdos volvieran a su cabeza.

 _-No puedo permitir que mueras…..-_

 _-Por favor…. no lo hagas, ¡no me salves!-_

 _-Yo no….. yo no podría dejarte morir conmigo….. te amo demasiado para hacerlo….-_

 _-No…. Por favor no….. Solo suéltame y todo terminara….. Por favor….-_

 _-Lo siento mucho….. Te amo -_

 _-….no….. ¡Noooo!-_

Abría sus ojos de golpe al ser ese trágico momento el primero en reproducirse en su cabeza, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y dolía a la vez que su respiración se agitaba. La puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente para hacerla sobresaltar aún más, esta tras la sorpresa se giró rápidamente con el ceño fruncido a encarar a aquel que había infortunado su momento de tranquilidad.

Ahí se encontró con uno de sus hombres que llevaba una expresión algo preocupada.

-¿Por qué entras así en mi oficina, que diablos sucede para que tengas esa cara? ¡Habla!- dijo la mujer realmente molesta ante la intromisión del hombre.

-Mi señora Red, hay agentes de _KiA_ están penetrando el edificio y "ella" está entre los atacantes, esa maldita está arrasando con varios de los soldados- agregaba el hombre y la mujer solo se levantó de inmediato de su asiento.

-Muy bien, toca la alarma para que todos salgan del edificio armados- ordeno la mujer mientras apresurada se dirigía a uno de sus muros para tomar un extraño artefacto en su mano y colocarlo en su muñeca, como si fuese una pulsera.

-Pero…. Mi señora Red…. Si todos abandónanos el edificio aprovecharan para tomar pruebas de nuestras actividades y el gobierno va a exterminarnos….- dijo el hombre sumamente preocupado, acaso ¿Red había perdido la cabeza más de lo que ya la había perdido?

-Solo has lo que te digo….. Confía en mí, tengo un plan para agilizar las cosas….- dijo la mujer un poco menos enfadada y guardando un S&W magnum 500 en la funda que tenía en su pierna, más una carga más de aquellas largas balas que ocupaba aquel mortal revolver.

-Bi….bien mi señora….. Eso hare….- finalizo el hombre y estaba dispuesto a irse, sin embargo la mujer lo llamo para una petición más.

-Espera un momento más…- lo detuvo y lo miro sería un breve momento para después sonreír con malicia – llama a West Woodfield y dile que vamos en camino a Otonokizaka, tiene que prepararse para que nos veamos ahí y que no se le ocurra usar la máscara y su uniforme, debe mezclarse bien entre esos estudiantes wild….-

Eso fue lo último que dijo la mujer mientras rápidamente comenzó a caminar fuera de su oficina.

Rápidamente la mujer se escabullo entre sus instalaciones, después de todo las conocía de pies a cabeza, esto con arma en mano y activando el extraño objeto en su muñeca salió por una de las compuertas sigilosa y observo a algunos agentes de KiA peleando con los propios en las oficinas más vulnerables, solo tenía que esperar a que la alarma de evacuación del edificio comenzara a sonar para atacar y comenzar a llevar a cabo la idea que había surgido en su cabeza.

No tardo mucho para que la alarma comenzara a sonar y cientos de sus hombres comenzaran a salir de sus ocupaciones para percatarse de que estaban siendo atacados, no lo pensaron dos veces antes de atacar también a los agentes de KiA quienes comenzaban a abandonar las instalaciones debido al espacio concurrido.

-Perfecto….- fue lo único que dijo Red triunfante y por fin salía de su escondite dando un disparo certero en la cabeza de uno de los agentes de KiA, este fue el más cercano que pudo encontrar y de inmediato callo muerto. No desaprovecho para hurgar las ropas de este y encontrarse con un sello Wild en su piel. –Justo lo que necesitaba….- susurro y con el artefacto en su muñeca saco una pequeña jeringa conectada a este y la inserto en la piel muerta de aquel hombre muerto para después abrir la boca de este y absorber su aún vivo sello dejando en el lugar de donde residía su sello una simple marca totalmente muerta.

Cuando obtuvo lo que quería salió del edificio encontrándose con sus hombres luchando con los agentes de KiA, que si bien, no eran tantos como ellos algo los caracterizaba….. Los agentes de KiA eran todos Wild…

-Mi señora Red, están matando a varios ¿Qué hacemos?- uno de los hombres de Red se acercó a ella con una fuerte herida en la cabeza.

-Es momento de hacerlos irse ¿No crees?- dijo aun sonriente la mujer y comenzó a avanzar al oeste no sin antes dar un tiro con su revolver al aire.

La mujer sonrió internamente al percatarse que "Ella" aparecía y la miraba de entre todos los agentes luchando, ella vestía ropas negras con la "R" roja e invertida en sus ropas, admiraba la astucia de la chica.

-Así que lograste infiltrarte entre los míos con los uniformes y bajar la guardia de mis barricadas…. Muy astuta, pero no más que yo….- susurro para sí misma Red y comenzó a moverse en dirección a su destino, este era…. Otonokizaka….

.

Eli caminaba por los pasillo, de nueva cuenta vigilaba el área con mucho mas cautelo, estaba preocupada por sus amigas, la madrugada del día anterior había sido realmente agotadora para todas y Tsubasa no parecía abrir siquiera los ojos después de ser baleada, aunque el medico dijera que era normal después de perder tanta sangre, aún mantenía a la joven Kuma intranquila y obviamente le preocupaba su amiga Honoka y también la Tora, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

-Eri ¿Sigues tomando guardia?- aquella conocida voz llamo la atención de la rusa, esa era la voz d Umi.

-Umi…. Si, sigo resguardando los alrededores, tenemos que estar alertas más que nunca en este momento- contestaba Eri cortésmente a su amiga.

Umi observo un breve momento a la rubia, se notaba cansada, incluso podía sentir la energía de su sello débil, podía apostar que la Kitsune ni siquiera había dormido desde el ataque del día anterior.

-¿Que te parece si cuido tu puesto al menos treinta minutos y tú vas a descansar un poco?- proponía Umi a la otra spiritual que negó de inmediato.

-No puedo abandonar mi puesto, si algo vuelve a ocurrir y no estoy ahí para apoyar no me lo perdonare, esta ocasión fue Tsubasa, la siguiente podrían ser tú, o Rin, o cualquiera de nosotras- hablaba Eri con determinación, sin embargo Eli solo se acercó para posar su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y sonreírle con cariño.

-Pero no podrás dar lo mejor de ti si estas agotada, y tu sello esta sin energía, así que no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo encargarse ¿De acuerdo?- propuso de nueva cuenta Umi a la chica y esta comenzaba a ceder, después de todo la Okami tenía razón.

-Bien…. Pero no más de treinta minutos- por fin cedía Eri y Umi solo asintió feliz de que la rubia accediera. – muchas gracias Umi- agradeció y sin más se retiró para descansar un poco dejando a Umi sola en el lugar de vigilancia.

Camino un poco para dirigirse a cualquier lugar donde pudiera recostarse, se percató de la enfermería del primer piso y opto por ir a dormir ahí, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa ahí.

-oh…. Ericchi…..-

-Nozomi…-

En el lugar Nozomi yacía limpiando el lugar, esto lo dedujo Eri al ver una escoba en la esquina de la habitación y un trapo en las manos de la Tanuki.

Nozomi se sintió feliz de ver a Eri ahí, aunque no lo había esperado le alegraba verla, aunque no estaba tan segura que Eri pensara lo mismo.

-Lo siento por irrumpir… supongo que me iré a otro lado a descansar- decía Eri con voz fría mientras se disponía a salir del lugar, sin embargo una mano la detuvo.

-Espera…. Tu, puedes descansar aquí- hablo Nozomi sujetando la mano de la rusa que solo bajo la mirada, esa sensación palpitante en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Estoy bien, no quiero irrumpirte en lo que sea que hagas aquí- volvió a hablar Eri, sin embargo esta vez su voz sonó algo triste, cosa que la Tanuki noto de inmediato.

-No irrumpes pequeña terca…. Anda recuéstate aquí y descansa….- decía Nozomi insistente a la chica que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

Eri se zafo del agarre de Nozomi y camino en dirección a una de las camillas dentro de aquella habitación, quito sus botas y se retiró la gabardina que los grados Spiritual usaban para después sentarse en la camilla en la que descansaría, todo esto sin mirar en ningún momento a Nozomi.

-Dormiré aquí, cierra la puerta bien cuando salgas- agrego Eri recostándose por fin, Nozomi sintió tristeza ante las palabras de la rubia, le dejaba más que claro que no la quería en esa habitación con ella, pero ¿Cuándo obedecía a Eri?

-Ericchi es un poco cruel….- decía con una pequeña risa la Tanuki mientras caminaba hasta la camilla donde Eri se había recostado y se sentaba a la orilla, Eri permanecía dándole la espalda.

-Si no te gusta entonces vete-

-No me gusta que seas cruel conmigo, pero si me gusta tu compañía, aunque tú no me quieras cerca-

Eri permaneció en silencio después de eso, realmente se preguntaba si estaba bien tratar así a Nozomi, una parte de ella realmente deseaba levantarse y abrazar a Nozomi diciéndole que perdonaba todo lo que le había hecho pasar y que la amaba, pero otra parte de ella decía que la Tanuki no la merecía, aunque le parecía algo egocéntrico a ambas partes.

-Supongo que no dormirás si me quedo ¿cierto?... bueno…. Me iré entonces, no sin antes decirte que te quiero Ericchi….-

Nozomi con un silencio tras sus palabras solo suspiro y se puso de pie de nueva cuenta lista para marcharse, tal vez no era momento de molestar a la rubia, sin embargo cuando se levantó algo realmente suave y esponjoso la envolvió de la cintura impidiéndola caminar más, se sobresaltó un breve momento pero cuando se giró a ver a Eli la pudo ver aun de espaldas, sin embargo una mullida y larga cola de zorro era lo que la envolvía, una cola que pertenecía a Eri. El ver aquella acción la hizo sentirse cálida y que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse.

-¿Ericchi?...-

-Descansare mejor si….. si te quedas conmigo…..- susurro la rubia aun sin moverse de su lugar.

Nozomi sonrió internamente y volvió a sentarse a la orilla de la camilla sujetando aquella cola y colocándola sobre sus piernas para acariciarla y a su vez comenzar a acariciar el rubio cabello de Eri.

-gracias por dejarme quedarme Ericchi…..-

Susurro la Tanuki mirando la espalda de la rubia, no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos se pudo quedar resguardando el sueño de la chica que amaba, sentía haber dado un pequeño paso para que Eri la perdonara.

.

Umi permanecía en la entrada del edificio A miraba como algunos estudiantes hacían sus prácticas en el campus y como otros estaban relajados tomando el sol o solo conversaban entre ellos, todo le parecía normal y pacífico, agradecía que tomara el lugar de Eri para que esta pudiera descansar. Todo iba bien hasta que vio a cierto par bajo un árbol en la sombra conversando con normalidad.

Nico y Maki eran las dos chicas bajo un árbol conversando con tranquilidad, Umi había aceptado la cercanía de Nico con la pelirroja porque la misma Hyo lo permitía, sin embargo no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose celosa ante eso, pero nada podía hacer, solo observar, además a Maki le hacía mucha falta saber que tenía el apoyo de muchas más que ella.

Mientras tanto Maki y Nico conversaban, salió un tema sumamente importante a flote entre ellas.

-Por cierto Maki ¿Qué a pasado con tu sello? Sigues estancada en el rango 3 ¿cierto?- comentaba Nico y la pelirroja solo miro en otra dirección apenada.

-Si… bueno ummm no e tenido mucho tiempo en las prácticas y no parece querer cooperar conmigo- decía Maki algo apenada.

-Descuida Maki-chan, a mí me llevo bastante tiempo subir del tercer rango al cuarto, no debes preocuparte y bueno, hace una semana ascendí al quinto rango, uno más y dejare este horrible uniforme sin mangas para vestir algo más elegante como los Dreikon- decía orgullosa Nico.

-eh escuchado que tienes un sello especial con un ascenso realmente notable…. Espera… ¿¡Horrible uniforme!? Si es el menos horrible- defendía Maki –Los Dreikon parecen todos unos intelectuales nerds con ese saco fornido y corbata y los Spiritual parecen asesinos todos con esas largas gabardinas- argumentaba Maki y Nico solo sonrió.

-Si y nuestros uniformes Nighmare nos hacen ver como lo que somos, salvajes ¿Cuál es la ventaja?- comentaba Nico son gracia y Maki solo suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos ya no soy tan salvaje-

-Si, aun lo eres pero te controlas más-

-Nico-chan eres tan molesta…-

-Tu también lo eres Maki-chan…-

Umi observaba toda la interacción, todo le parecía bien, aunque no le gustaba ver a esas dos juntas por alguna razón ese sentir se sentía diferente a otras veces en el pasado.

-¡Si yo soy un roedor y orgullosamente, pero si tuviera mi sello original te lo pensarías dos veces cabeza de tomate!- decía Nico orgullosa a la pelirroja que hacia un mohín, pensó en molestarla una vez más, pero noto como la pelirroja se quedó mirando en una dirección con una expresión incierta. -¿Maki-chan?- la llamo pero la pelirroja no respondió seguía mirando hacia la sima de los muros de la academia.

-Nico-chan…. ¿No escuchas eso?-

-¿Escuchar que?-

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio un momento y pudo escuchar por fin, algo se acercaba rápidamente….. Algo muy grande….-

Umi observo como ambas chicas se quedaban quietas prestando atención a algo que no logro identificar, le fue incierto hasta que las vibraciones de la tierra y su olfato le indicaban peligro, por lo tanto corrió de inmediato fuera del edificio y llamo a los demás.

-¡Algo viene, prepárense todos e informen a la directora!- les grito a todos que de inmediato prestaron atención a la Okami, fue cuestión de segundos en los que ellos se preparaban y al menos 30 hombres todos vestidos de negro brincaban el muro de una manera sumamente hábil cortando con algún tipo de artefacto la cerca eléctrica que protegía los muros.

Nico miro sorprendida lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, de inmediato se puso de pie al igual que Maki y ambas corrieron en dirección contraria a los muros para poder divisar mejor a los enemigos, al menos lo hubieran hecho bien de no ser por varios de ellos que se fueron contra ellas.

-¡Maldición! De donde salieron….- dijo Nico corriendo aun y Maki a su lado.

-No sé, debemos apurarnos- fue lo único que dijo Maki.

.

Red observaba como parte de sus hombres se introducían en la academia, todo transcurría justo como ella quería y como lo había planeado, ahora mientras sus hombres distraían a los Wild de la academia ella se ocultaba entre las simas de los árboles para disparar a los agentes de KiA que seguramente tratarían de defender a los Wild, tenía una bala para la cabeza de cada uno de ellos.

-Aquí vienes enemiga mía…. Si tan solo supieras que entre más te acercas a defenderlos…. Más te acercas a tu perdición…..-

Con una sonrisa dio el primer tiro…

.

Nozomi observaba plácidamente el rostro dormido de Eli, todo era tranquilo sin embargo un alboroto comenzó a escuchar y por lo tanto se inquietó, no quería pensar lo peor pero por si las dudas despertó a la rubia que aturdida la divisaba con dificultad.

-No… Nozomi… ¿Por qué me despiertas?...- reclamaba adormilada la rubia, sin embargo ambas se levantaron de golpe de la camilla al escuchar unos cristales romperse.

-Algo malo sucede Ericchi….- alerto de inmediato Nozomi a la rubia y dándose una mirada preocupada ambas salieron rápidamente de aquella habitación para averiguar que sucedía. Cuando ambas salieron miraron por lo menos a 7 hombres en el pasillo, 6 de ellos llevaban aquellas vestimentas negras con la R roja invertida y otro más también vestido de negro se enfrentaba a ellos, lo que diferenciaba a ese hombre del resto era una franja azul en uno de los brazos.

Ellas estaban sorprendidas, y cuando se dispusieron a atacar, aquel hombre de la franja azul salto por la ventana y seguido de el los otros 6 de "R"

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?- dejo salir Eri al unísono confundida por lo que recién vio.

-Ericchi, tenemos que ir a ayudar, son demasiados….- Nozomi la llamo de inmediato para que Eri mirara por la ventana rota, ahí lograron ver el gran coliseo que se había formado entre Wilds y todos esos uniformados de negro.

.

Umi derribaba a un sujeto más de un golpe realmente certero, unos eran muy fuertes, otros eran simples molestias, también podía ver como sus compañeros Wild derribaban a varios, pero parecía que por cada uno que derribaban aparecían 3 más a atacar.

Por su parte Maki y Nico también peleaban, ambas estaban totalmente agotadas pues eran demasiados y los aturdidores sonidos de detonaciones de balas ya tenían aturdidas a ambas, podían escuchar eso muy de cerca.

Un grupo de esos hombres se abalanzaron contra ambas, Nico pudo esquivarlo, sin embargo Maki fue derribada y herida para después ser amordazada de sus manos.

-¡Maki-chan!- exclamo Nico al ver en tan peligrosa situación a Maki y trato de auxiliarla, sin embargo uno de esos hombres apunto su arma contra la mano derecha de Maki justo donde estaba su sello haciendo que Nico se detuviera de golpe.

-Si das un paso más le perforo la mano pequeña salvaje….- exclamo aquel hombre y Nico comenzó a asustarse de solo imaginar a Maki muriendo frente a sus ojos. –Bien decidido salvaje….- dijo aquel hombre y comenzó a retroceder con Maki en la misma posición.

Nico observo estupefacta como es que Maki era llevada, sin embargo miro a la pelirroja a los ojos y esta solo le guiño un ojo para indicarle que se acercara, Nico no estaba segura, sin embargo confió en la pelirroja y se acercó logrando distraer a esos hombres, en cuanto estos prestaron atención a la pelinegra, Maki aprovecho para liberarse y noquear al hombre que la sujetaba logrando así brincar a uno de los arboles poniéndose temporalmente a salvo.

-Nico-chan, ve a avisar a los demás edificios…. Necesitaremos ayuda- pedía la pelirroja a Nico que solo asintió en respuesta y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja que daba un brinco más para llegar a pararse en la sima de uno de los muros observando a los atacantes y dispuesta a ayudar.

Nico al separarse de Maki se transformó, y tras un flasheo color rosa el pequeño conejo corrió entre todo el disturbio para avisar a toda la academia de lo que estaba sucediendo y del peligroso ataque…

.

Erena estaba descansando en la habitación asignada, se sentía terrible de lo que había sucedido, ahí estaba su amada Anju en su mente, rondando una y otra vez, estaba también dolida de haberse enamorado de la persona más equivocada, se preguntaba si realmente se arrepentía de ello.

-Aunque sea como una sombra pero….. vuelve … Anju…..- pensó mientras agachaba la mirada.

Su pas fue irrumpida por una agitada castaña que entraba completamente exaltada, Honoka parecía despeinada y parecía haber estado corriendo desde hace mucho.

-Erena-san…. Están atacándonos de nuevo, necesitamos ayuda- decía Honoka a la komodo que se levantó de inmediato y llego hasta Honoka tomándola por los hombros y emitiendo ese extraño silbido reptil para comunicarse con la Kuma.

-Erena-san… yo no entiendo el dialecto Hachurui…- dijo nerviosa Honoka y Erena solo maldijo internamente para después retirar las vendas y el artefacto en su garganta que le impedía hablar y que sin embargo la ayudaba a curarse, Honoka se exalto ante la acción de Erena.

-….Tsu…..ba…..sa….- fue lo único que pudo articular Erena en un susurrante y adolorido sonido, fue cuando Honoka por fin entendió.

-Está a salvo con los demás heridos y la directora, ahora nosotras debemos bajar para ayudar- explicaba Honoka dándole tranquilidad temporal a Erena que de inmediato salió junto a Honoka de la habitación para luchar.

Ambas corrieron apresuradas a través de los pasillos para después lograr salir del edificio y encontrarse con la gran lucha campal en el campus, Honoka se fue por un lado a apoyar a los suyos mientras Erena comenzaba a luchar también.

.

Red observaba desde el árbol en el que estaba oculta a Erena salir en compañía de una castaña para después verla comenzar a pelear con sus hombres que aún estaban dispersos en el campus. Simplemente sonrió y a través del comunicador en su oído hablo.

-West…. Todou Erena está en el campus… ya sabes que hacer….- indico a través del comunicador para después volver a poner dentro de la funda su revólver y cambiar la señal de su comunicador a la red general que la comunicaba con todos sus hombres.

-Todo listo…. Retírense de inmediato, los agentes de KiA están muertos….. Bueno…. Casi….- finalizo la mujer y completamente satisfecha dio un peligroso salto de aquel árbol y tras un flasheo color plateado, un bello pájaro se desplegaba por los aires y abandonaba el lugar.

.

Erena luchaba arduamente como todas las demás, no fue hasta que comenzó a notar como poco a poco todos los hombres con la "R" en sus ropas comenzaban a irse, observo rápidamente como los Wild observaban igual de confundidos que ella la repentina escapatoria de ellos, no fue hasta que un olor familiar se mesclo en su nariz, un olor que la hizo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y un hueco s ele formaba en el estómago, rápidamente miro en la dirección en la que percibía aquel aroma y se sobresaltó al ver a Hanayo junto a Maki perseguir a uno de los pocos hombres que quedaban, aunque esa figura… era más de una mujer….

-¡Que no escape!- exclamo Hanayo y los Wild de alrededor prestaron completa atención a aquel personaje que trataba de huir.

Erena aun con su acelerado corazón corrió en dirección en la que esa persona corría usando su velocidad para alcanzarla pronto y plantarse justo frente a ella, el individuo se detuvo en seco ante la presencia de Erena.

La komodo clavo su mirada en ese individuo que había cubierto su rostro con una ligera tela antes de salir corriendo de su escondite, podía jurar ver atreves de esa tela los ojos de esa persona…..

Erena simplemente se puso en guarda frente al individuo y este retrocedió un paso con cierto temor los demás Wild observaban detenidamente lo que ocurría, incluso Hanayo y Maki quieres eran las que anteriormente habían perseguido a ese individuo.

-¡Ríndete! Los tuyos acaban de terminar de abandonarte….- eso lo exclamo Maki al individuo que parecía un pequeño animal atrapado.

Erena estaba desesperada por dentro, ese olor familiar en aquella persona y el hecho de que esta estuviera tan nerviosa en su presencia la querían hacer dar marcha atrás… pero ya no la había….

Sin previo aviso ataco al individuo que se echó para atrás de inmediato y esquivo un par de golpes de otros Wild espectadores del enfrentamiento uno a uno. Otro golpe más que aquel invasor esquivo y con ello intento huir, sin embargo no conto con que Eri estuviese cerca y alcanzara a soltar un ataque que rasgo la tela en su rostro arrebatándosela por completo revelando por fin su rostro….. Todos quedaron en un breve estado de shock…..

-No puede ser…- susurro Erena mirando a aquel atacante, si corazón se había detenido por fin de tan acelerado palpitar, un ruido unísono prevaleció un breve momento para después abrir paso a los enfurecidos gruñidos y sonidos salvajes de todos los Wild observando al invasor que ahora tenía una expresión de miedo y preocupación.

-Lo sabía…. ¡Sabía que había algo raro en ti!... por qué…. ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?- exclamo Eri con ira a la chica frente a todos, sin embargo esta solo tenía su vista clavada en la komodo, y la komodo en ella.

-…. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué…. nos traicionaste?... Anju…- susurro Erena con voz apenas audible debido a sus heridas.

Ahí frente a todos quedaba completamente evidenciada la chica detrás de todas las desfortunas que habían sufrido anteriormente, no había palabra más que decir. No se podía impedir lo ya evidente.

-No….. no es lo que crees Erena… por favor….. Escúchenme antes de hacer algún movimiento….- esa era Anju con miedo en su voz y de la mirada de Erena que comenzaba a verse alterada.

La Hebi no pudo decir mucho cuando Erena llegó hasta ella y la derribo de un golpe sujetándola inmediatamente del cuello contra el piso, de un momento a otro dejo de respirar gracias a la presión.

-¡Agh!... Eren….a…-

-¡Tu…..casi…mat….matas….a…. Tsu….ba….Tsubasa!- esto lo dijo Erena con toda su ira y con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que no dudaron ni un segundo en caer y desbordarse desenfrenadamente. Su corazón simplemente se había terminado de romper.

 _-Mátala-_

 _-No merece vivir, Yukio y Chinatsu están muertos por su culpa-_

 _-Desfigura su rostro!-_

 _-Escúpele a la cara-_

 _-¡MATALA!-_

Todos exclamaban que se hiciera justicia, sin embargo lo que Erena escuchaba únicamente era la ferocidad de su energía fluyendo y los acelerados latidos del corazón de Anju.

-No le toques ni un solo cabello Toudo Erena- aquella voz hizo que todos guardaran silencio y miraran en la dirección en la que provenía. La directora Minami se hacía presente en el lugar con rifle en mano. –Ayase-san, Sonoda-san….. Amordácenla, Kousaka, ayúdalas- ordeno la mujer mientras las chicas mencionadas se acercaban a Anju que poco a poco respiraba mejor.

-Erena….. Suéltala…..- pedía Eri tras llegar al lado de Erena que seguía mirando aquellos ojos color violeta.

-por favor Erena-san…..Tsubasa-chan no estaría feliz si haces algo malo…- esta vez hablo Honoka a la komodo que dejaba de respirar agitadamente y soltaba a Anju. Todo para que se abrazara a Honoka y dejara salir dificultosos sollozos de tristeza, dolor y decepción, sin importarle la apenada mirada de los demás.

-Yukki Anju….. Este bajo arresto….- decía Umi con voz fría levantando a Anju mientras Eri amordazaba sus manos con una esposa especial que anulaba los poderes del sello Wild.

Anju tenía una mirada petrificada, no le importaba nada, simplemente le importaba y le dolía ver a la inmutable Erena llorando de manera tan desgarradora en brazos de Honoka que también dejaba caer un par de lágrimas mientras acariciaba la espalda y cabello de la Spiritual.

-….no….. se equivocan…..- susurro Anju antes de que Eri y Umi la llevaran frente a Minami y la hicieran hincarse frente a ella. –Minami-san….. Esto es un gran err….- trato de hablar sin embargo Eri y Umi rasgaron la ropa que cubría su torso revelando un sello ajeno a su cuerpo, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que miraron…

-¿Error? Tienes desaparecida mucho tiempo, tienes ojos violetas y más importante aún….. Tienes un sello ajeno en tu cuerpo….. No hay nada que puedas decir ahora- decía la directora mientras observaba su rifle. –duerme, maldita traidora…..- y tras esas palabras de Minami, todo se volvió obscuro para Anju….

.

.

.

Red se encontraba en su oficina nuevamente, no solo se había desecho de los agentes de KiA que atacaron su edificio, también había llevado a cabo su plan el cual había sido todo un éxito. Hace cinco horas atrás había vuelto a su fortaleza esperando que todo marchara perfecto, era momento de saberlo por fin, por lo que con el comunicador que equipaba casi siempre llamaba a su objetivo.

-West Woodfield… ¿Situación?-

Espero un momento a que su comunicada West respondiera, puede que debido a los daños que había sufrido en la batalla pudiese hacer sido algo dañado, rápidamente recibió respuesta tras una breve espera.

-Todo marcho perfecto, se tragaron por completo el "haberme capturado"-

-¿Te hicieron mucho daño?-

-Fue una situación complicada, pero sabes que soy una actriz increíble-

-perfecto…. Y "¿Cómo te tienen?"-

-La celda es de las más profundas de la academia hasta donde sé, esposas para wild, mascara de rejillas…. Casi inmóvil por lo que puedo ver-

-Perfecto, todo marcho conforme a lo planeado y también nos quitamos de encima a los estúpidos de KiA que se atrevieron a invadirnos-

-Así es, ya que "Creen haberme atrapado" ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

Tras la última pregunta de West, la mujer solo sonrió satisfecha y con una gran victoria a su plan casi asegurada.

-Nada… técnicamente estas inmóvil por ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es observar y aprender la debilidad de esas 9… y cuando sepas la debilidad de cada, entonces daremos el último golpe … tendremos el poder máximo entre los Wild tantos sellos únicos y poderosos que viviremos lo suficiente, yo para encontrar a mi amada y tu….. Para vivir lo que te queda con esa Spiritual tuya….. si es que te perdona por tu traición…-

-Lo que yo haga después no es tu incumbencia…. Solo recuerda nuestro trato, te llevo a esas 9 y yo seré libre junto a ella de ti…..-

-Muy bien mi querida West….. Recuerda que te prometí eso y que no les haría daño a ninguna, así que deja de preocuparte por estupideces y termina tu misión-

Con eso ultimo Red termino la transmisión girando su asiento en dirección a su escritorio donde observo detenidamente una foto realmente deteriorada con melancolía.

-Pronto tendré el poder suficiente para seguir buscándote…. Ah~ si tan solo mi pobre West supiera que no solo matare a esas 9, sino que también robare su sello y la matare a ella….. Pobre estúpida…..-

.

.

.

* * *

 **me sentí una maldita por hacerle eso a Erena ;_;**


	19. Chapter 19 Tienes que saberlo

**buenas lectores espero que esten bien, yo paso a dejarles de rapidin este cap que espero y disfruten y wow! me encantaria ver sus reacciones 7u7 pero bueno, los que me dejen review me encantaria saber que reacción tuvieron con el cap, en fin me retiro y nos leemos pronto**

* * *

Un sueño sumamente profundo inundaba su vista, podía escuchar un poco el exterior, al menos tenia vagos recuerdos de ello, pero no todo era claro. De igual forma se esforzaba en reaccionar, después de todo no quería preocupar a sus amigas…. No quería preocupar a esa Kuma.

Desprevenidamente aquellas imágenes de esa noche azotaron en su mente repentinamente, esos ojos violetas, ese cañón apuntando a su rostro…. La mirada desesperada de Erena por salvarla…. Todo…..

.

Tsubasa abría los ojos y se incorporaba de golpe en la camilla en la que había permanecido inconsciente, su respiración estaba agitada y se encontraba algo confundida sin mencionar el aun doloroso sentir en su pecho.

Miro a su alrededor confundida para que su mirada terminara topándose con un enorme Oso en el suelo y este parecía tomar una siesta, sin embargo este mantenía su cabeza recargada a la orilla de la camilla, Tsubasa se sobresaltó brevemente para después mirar detenidamente al pardo animal.

-Honoka…. Enserio…..- susurraba Tsubasa con una sonrisa en sus labios, no dudo ni un momento en levantar su mano y dirigirla a la cabeza del gran oso a su lado para acariciarla, el pelaje era sumamente suave.

El oso pareció moverse un poco y tras un par de caricias más levantaba la cabeza con una expresión soñolienta para después sobresaltarse y levantarse de golpe, cosa que inquieto un poco a Tsubasa gracias al tamaño de aquel animal pero pronto se calmó al ver como el oso volvía a acercarse lo suficiente para poder lamer su mejilla.

-Ho…Honoka…. Espera me haces cosquillas….- decía Tsubasa riendo sintiendo al oso lamer su mejilla aun. –vamos vuelve a la normalidad, si una de las enfermeras entra y te ve así se va a asustar- volvía a pedir Tsubasa acariciando la barbilla del oso que se retiró lentamente.

Tsubasa observo al animal, hasta que aquel ligero flasheo color naranja nublaba levemente su vista y después al aclararla se dejaba ver Honoka de pie con una gran sonrisa y un evidente sonrojo.

-¿Se podría saber por qué estabas así en mi habitación?- pregunto divertida Tsubasa y Honoka solo se rasco la nuca apenada.

-Bueno, quería estar lista por si nos atacaban de nuevo- aclaro Honoka aun sonriendo.

Tsubasa al escuchar a Honoka recordó la razón del porque estaba ahí y se puso seria de inmediato alertando a la Kuma.

-atacarnos otra vez….. ¿Erena está bien? Estoy realmente preocupada por lo sucedido- Tsubasa solo suspiro y poso su mano sobre su pecho, lugar donde recibió el disparo.

-Tsubasa-chan… la verdad…. La academia…. Ummm….- Honoka trataba de hablar, explicarle que hace tres días habían capturado ya a la traidora y esta resultaba ser alguien cercana a Tsubasa….. su querida amiga, la misma que había atentado contra su vida y había disparado contra ella.

Tsubasa noto el extraño mirar de Honoka y como esta dudaba si decir algo o no, eso la comenzó a preocupar más. La hizo pensar hasta en lo extremo, una imagen donde Erena había muerto por salvarla, eso la altero en sobremanera.

-Honoka…. No me digas que Erena… ¡Erena!...- la mirada de Tsubasa se veía nerviosa y la Kuma solo se golpeó mentalmente por provocar que la Tora se alterara.

-Tsubasa-chan calma….. No es lo que crees, Erena-san está bien… lo que realmente sucede es…bueno….- Aun dudaba de decirlo o no, peor esa mirada verde confundida y muerta de curiosidad la hacía flaquear.

-… Honoka, sea lo que sea que esté pasando dímelo ya-

En ese momento la voz suplicante de Tsubasa causo que la Kuma comenzara a ponerse nerviosa de nueva cuenta, su corazón latía sumamente rápido y tenía miedo de como reaccionaria la otra Nighmare, el simple hecho de haber visto la reacción de Erena al atrapar a Anju le había partido el corazón, ahora tendría que ver como seguramente Tsubasa reaccionaria igual.

-… Nosotros atrapamos a la persona que te hizo esto, la misma persona que estuvo espiándonos y dejando entrar a los atacantes de la "R" la misma persona por la que murió Yukio y Chinatsu…. La que nos traiciono a todos…- por fin se atrevía a hablar y la otra castaña con suma atención escuchaba, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. –Tsubasa-chan….. Anju-san es la culpable…..- por fin dejaba escapar.

Su mundo se había detenido por completo, de un momento a otro paso de incertidumbre a sorpresa para convertirse en dolor y tristeza ¿Por qué alguien tan preciado para ella les había traicionado? Simplemente lo lograba comprenderlo, pero no era momento de perder la compostura, debía preguntarle a Tsubasa todo lo que ella sabía.

-Ho….Honoka….. ¿Qué le hicieron a Anju?- pregunto con cierta dificultad la Tora pues aún se encontraba en un ligero shock ante la noticia.

-Ella está encerrada en alguna parte de la escuela, no estamos muy seguras de en donde pero la directora es quien se la llevo- aclaro Honoka a la tora que poco a poco comenzaba a analizar lo sucedido y aunque le doliera, a aceptarlo.

-y….. Erena ¿Qué dijo Erena?- pregunto de inmediato la castaña mayor a Honoka, después de todo sabia de los sentimientos de la Spiritual hacía, la ahora, encarcelada Anju.

Honoka solo bajo la mirada, Erena no lo había tomado para nada bien, el solo recordar como ese día la chica más inmutable y poderosa de toda la academia se rompió a llorar de rodillas frente a todos.

-Ella está mejor que hace tres días, pero aun así la noticia la golpeo demasiado fuerte, no salió de su dormitorio hasta ayer y solo salió para comer, pero afortunadamente hoy estuvo en el campus mirando los alrededores. La situación también a parecido mejorar, no nos han atacado y todo volvió a estar pacifico. La directora ordeno a todos estar alertas y aumentar las horas de entrenamientos y estudios, para avanzar mas rápido, todo para estar prevenidos ante cualquier ataque- terminaba de explicar Honoka a la castaña.

Tsubasa volvió a pensar en aquello. Esperaba poder ver a Erena pronto y recuperarse de igual forma, seguía sintiendo dolor, pero ya había logrado despertar y aun mejor, para alegrarla y animarla, estaba ahí al lado de ella la chica que amaba, Honoka estaba ahí para ella.

-De acuerdo Honoka, muchas gracias por ponerme al día, espero que eso…. Ummm no te haya causado problemas con Kotori-san- mencionaba Tsubasa con algo de recelo al final y Honoka solo rio.

-Bueno…. En realidad Kotori-chan y yo terminamos hace poco, por alguna razón umm… nos dimos cuenta que no éramos la indicada de la otra- explicaba Honoka con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, todo gracias al recordar cuando beso a Tsubasa mientras esta seguía inconsciente.

Tsubasa no pudo evitar alegrarse ante lo dicho por Honoka, eso significaba que tenía otra vez una oportunidad con la Kuma y simplemente le encantaba la idea.

-Ya veo, me alegra oír eso… ummm quiero decir, que bueno que se dieron cuenta de eso, ahora podrán buscar a la persona indicada de nueva cuenta- dejaba salir Tsubasa algo nerviosa y Honoka solo suspiro para después sonreírle.

-Si….. espero encontrar a la persona correcta esta vez…- tomando la mano de Tsubasa, Honoka le sonrió suavemente a la de ojos verdes que se sorprendió y sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un agradable calor ante esa mirada y la ligera caricia sobre su mano.

-Gracias… Honoka…-

.

Nico permanecía en clases, justo en ese momento trataba algo relacionado al surgimiento del sello que realmente no le importaba, más bien miraba con sus habilidades a la pantera a su lado, la pelirroja había estado bastante atenta a las clases. Pareciera que se había tomado muy enserio las ordenes de la directora de esforzarse en mejorar para estar listos por cualquier ataque. De alguna manera le alegraba pero por otra parte se sentía dejada atrás, la Hyo casi no había conversado con ella esos últimos días y los había pasado con Umi y Kotori haciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

-Nishikino-san, entonces ¿Cuál es el surgimiento del sello y su finalidad?- pregunto el profesor a la pelirroja que se puso de pie y contesto.

-El surgimiento del sello es espiritual, se tiene conocimiento que la energía vital del cuerpo reside en el y por ello nos afecta cuando le dañan, en la antigüedad se tenía conocimiento que el sello del Wild era su misma alma y por ello debían protegerla con lo más sagrado, de ahí mismo proviene el llamar Spiritual a los Wild que han dominado su sello casi por completo o en su totalidad- respondía Maki como si fuese una lección bien aprendida, desde ese último día había estado estudiando con Umi y Kotori, ambas habían ofrecido su ayuda a la pelirroja para lograr su cometido de volverse mejor y cumplir su meta de convertirse en una Dreikon lo antes posible.

-Perfecto Nishikino-san, así que dada la breve explicación de su compañera, espero que estudien un poco más de teoría, no todo está relacionado con lo físico- agregaba el profesor mientas comenzaba a guardar sus pertenencias de trabajo en su portafolio y se retiraba.

-Wow Maki-chan, se nota que te has puesto a estudiar últimamente- Nico iniciaba conversación con la pelirroja.

-Sí, debo de ponerme fuerte y estar preparada como la directora dijo, además quiero dejar de ser una Nighmare salvaje- comentaba Maki con completa normalidad mientras guardaba sus cosas también y esperaba al siguiente profesor.

-¿Qué? No olvides que tú también eras una salvaje sin remedio, aun puedes serlo pero por alguna extraña razón te controlas más, eso no quita que lo fueras- agregaba Nico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero aun así sonreía a la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, pero aun así quiero salir de aquí, y aprovechare que todas ustedes me han ofrecido a ayudarme para lograr mi cometido- agregaba Maki y se levantaba de su lugar caminando hasta la pelinegra y sujetando su mano dándole una ligera caricia, cosa que hizo ruborizar a la pelinegra- cuento con que también te quedes a mi lado y me ayudes….. Tal vez… podamos rubor de rango juntas- finalizaba Maki permitiendo que Nico le contagiara aquel sonrojo.

Su corazón se aceleraba en gran manera, ya no lo podía negar más, se había enamorado de esa pelirroja frente a ella, ya no era un simple "Gustar" de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que la cercanía de esa Hyo la hacía sentirse cálida, querida, y aunque aún estuviera de por medio Umi, no podía evitar nada ni lo que su corazón sentía. Si ya estaba segura de ello ¿Por qué no confesarle sus sentimientos a la pantera?... Claro lo sabía muy bien, aún tenía miedo de que Maki eligiera a Umi en lugar de a ella.

-claro que te ayudare, hagamos esto juntas Maki-chan- le respondía Nico tomando de vuelta su mano y sonriéndole ampliamente.

Maki quería a esa pelinegra, desde que la conoció sintió esa atracción aunque se tuvieran odio ¿Cómo es que pasó de no agradarle a quererla de esa manera? Si, ella sabía la razón, esa pelinegra le tendió la mano muchas veces, la apoyo y creyó en ella. Pero más que cualquier cosa, le dio amor…. Eso que toda su vida le fue negado, eso la hacía aferrarse a la pelinegra por sobre casi todo… casi….. Si tan solo no tuviera un pasado con Umi, tal vez ella no pensaría más las cosas…. Aunque ¿Para qué pensar más? Muy en el fondo sabía que ya había tomado una decisión, y aun con ello, le asustaba lo que fuese a pasar, no quería perder a ninguna de las dos.

-Fantástico Nico-chan ¿Esta bien si me acompañas a tomar la practica con Umi y Kotori hoy?- se atrevía a preguntar Maki a l pelinegra que pareció pensárselo, posiblemente por el hecho de que Umi estaría ahí.

-Bueno…. Creo que no habrá ningún problema, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer hoy- daba su respuesta Nico a la invitación, se sentía feliz de que la pelirroja la tomara más en cuenta para todo aquello.

.

Umi caminaba a la par de Kotori, ambas acababan de ir a ver a Honoka y Tsubasa, esta última se mostró algo incomoda con la presencia de Kotori, pero no hubo mayor conflicto al ver que Honoka y Kotori seguían comportándose como siempre, como sui nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellas, por otra parte ambas se sentían aliviadas de que la Tora ya hubiese despertado y se sintiera bien, así como que los médicos dijeran que estaba fuera de peligro y que solo necesitaba a sanar sus heridas y podría volver a sus actividades. Pero ahora más serias se dirigían hacia la habitación de Erena, quien había estado sumamente mal desde que habían descubierto que Anju era la traidora. Querían poder ayudar a la chica ya que estaba en un estado deprimente. Tratando de sentirse tan mal por Erena, conversaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, y que mejor tema de conversación que el rompimiento de Kotori y Honoka como pareja.

-Honestamente me siento bien… desde un principio sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no quise decir nada porque Honoka-chan era muy amable conmigo- expresaba Kotori mientras caminaba a la par de Umi.

-Ya veo, y ¿Honoka como es que termino dándose cuenta de las cosas?- pregunto Umi con curiosidad.

-A decir verdad, creo que estaba confundida, ya sabes, tu instinto a veces te juega malas tretas, es como cuando crees estar enfadado y realmente lo que sucede es que tu sello te exige comer- explicaba Kotori a la Okami que solo rio ante tal comparación.

-Si es el caso entonces Honoka siempre se siente enfadada- bromeaba y ambas reían ante el comentario.

-Sí, entonces ambas conversamos lo sucedido, le ayude a aclarar su mente y por fin entendió que ese amor le pertenecía a la chica dentro de esa habitación- continuaba con la explicación la Washy y Umi seguía atenta.

-Así que Tsubasa….. Realmente me sorprende y a la vez no, quiero decir ellas parecían una pareja casada, y a la vez Honoka se portaba tan cálida contigo, es bueno saber que esto no afecto su relación, ni nuestra relación, Honoka a veces era un tanto posesiva…- Umi suspiraba ante ese recuerdo de Honoka luchando contra ella.

-No es muy diferente a Umi-chan con Maki-chan…..- aquel comentario lo decía Kotori con cierto recelo ante lo último, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Umi.

-Kotori…. Quiero serte honesta….. Sé que a veces puedo comportarme como un cachorro…. Es imposible para nosotros ser enteramente funcionales, siempre habrá un alma animal en nosotros que también hará ejercer su voluntad sobre nosotros…. Con Maki me sucede, simplemente no sé qué es lo que me lleva hacia ella, querer estar cuidándola y que se quede conmigo, como si la conociera de toda la vida….. Incluso debo confesarte de sueños donde ella aparece y…..- explicaba Umi pero Kotori la irrumpió con una risa.

-Espera Umi-chan no quiero oír eso, es un poco vergonzoso lo de los sueños…. Ya sabes….- argumentaba Kotori con una tímida sonrisa y algo ruborizada, Umi no entendió hasta que analizo lo que estaba diciendo y su cara se tiño de rojo.

-¡NO! No me refiero a eso….. Quiero decir, sueños, donde la veo a ella y a mí en un lugar obscuro entre arboles….. Siempre como si estuviéramos huyendo, llueven flechas… al final el sueño siempre termina igual…..- continuaba explicando Umi, las palabras de esta pusieron seria a Kotori, la curiosidad la invadía.

-¿Qué ves en ese sueño Umi-chan?- pregunto Kotori al ver la expresión triste e incierta de Umi, como si aquello la atormentara.

-Ella es alcanzada por una lanza en el estómago y muere…. Pero tengo borroso lo último, es como si intercambiáramos lugares y quien se pierde en sus brazos soy yo…- continuaba Umi, ahora parecía pensativa. – Siempre despierto en ese momento y una sensación de dolor me invade, como si hubiese llorado por horas- terminaba de explicar Umi.

Kotori pensó detenidamente, por alguna razón recordó aquella vieja leyenda de los Wild stars, pero esa solo era una leyenda, no era real. En acompañamiento de la última idea se llenó de valor para meterse a un tema peligroso con la peli azul.

-Umi-chan….. Tu… ¿Amas a Maki-chan?...-

-…..-

Una pregunta realmente sorpresiva para Umi, y principalmente le sorprendía que Kotori fuera quien le preguntara aquello, pero ya entrado en tema ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Maki realmente? Desde hace mucho se había negado a pensar más allá de un enamoramiento, pero con la llegada de Nico y el tiempo que esta le quitaba de estar con Maki ya no sabía. Al principio se sintió bastante celosa, pero actualmente había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, después de todo a Maki le hacía bien estar con más personas y ella… ahora estaba confundida, simplemente la sensación ahí estaba y seguía sin saber por qué. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería a Maki y mucho.

-No es que la ame…. Tal vez sienta algo más que amistad por ella…. No estoy segura ya de eso, solo sé que la quiero y me importa, tanto como ustedes- contestaba Umi sin dejarle nada claro a Kotori, ni a sí misma.

-Ya veo…-

-Dime….. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo ocurrido con Honoka? ¿Cómo lo afrontaste? Tal vez podrías ayudarme a aclarar mi mente también-

Kotori solo rio levemente y sin mirar a la Okami se atrevió a responder.

-tal vez alivio, alivio de no lastimar a Honoka-chan por una mala decisión mía, pero algo bueno de esto salió y fue que…. Al final Honoka-chan se dio cuenta que su corazón pedía el amor de alguien más… igual que el mío…..-

Con esas últimas palabras Umi se sobresaltó, por alguna razón sintió como un brinco en su pecho y una sensación extraña en el estómago sentía la necesidad de decirle algo a Kotori, pero no estaba segura de que, simplemente nació el impulso.

-Kotori…. Yo…..-

-…. Ya estamos aquí Umi-chan….-

Kotori irrumpió a la morena ya que por fin habían llegado al dormitorio de Erena, Umi hasta cierto punto sintió molestia e impotencia, pero ya podrían hablar de aquello después, ahora tenían que ocuparse de que Erena estuviera bien o que por lo menos ella estuviera comiendo adecuadamente y en las condiciones más sanas posibles.

-Toudo-san, mi madre nos a enviado a verificar que estés bien- llamo Kotori a la puerta, pero no recibieron ninguna respuesta.

Ambas chicas se preocuparon pues la directora les había planteado un posible peligro en Erena, un peligro que tenía que ver con sus sentimientos y su amor por Anju. Si en determinado momento Erena quería liberar a Anju de su prisión, la academia se vería en serios aprietos, principalmente porque era Erena de quien se trataba, la Wild más poderosa de toda la academia. Incluso más que la misma Sonoda Umi.

-Voy a entrar- dijo Umi con seriedad mientras de su uniforme sacaba una llave, proporcionada por la directora, para abrir la puerta.

-Con mucho cuidado Umi-chan….- advirtió Kotori y la morena solo asintió.

Umi abrió despacio la puerta mirando precavidamente en el interior, se tranquilizó un poco al ver la figura de la Doragon-Ko al lado de la ventana de su habitación, estaba desalineada.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella e indicándole con una seña a Kotori que también podía entrar a la habitación, pero que siguiera alerta.

-Toudo-san….. la directora Minami nos envió a verificar que estas bien- hablaba Umi a la mayor, pero esta no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Ummm… también me dijo que te diera esto, no me dijo exactamente para que era, pero me dijo que cuando quisieras usarla fueses a buscarla primero- esta vez hablaba Kotori acercándose a la mesa libre al lado de la cama de Erena y dejo una llave en ella.

-Nos preocupa que estés así, así que si quieres hablar… te escucharemos- insistió Umi, pero no parecían obtener resultados, Erena solo miraba a la ventana sin decir una sola palabra, al menos hasta aquello último que dijo Umi, pues después de esas palabras soltó una risa muy tenue que le causo escalofríos a ambas visitantes.

-¿Preocupadas por mí?... o más bien ¿Preocupadas por lo que vaya a hacer?- por fin hablaba Erena y las otras dos chicas solo la miraron con seriedad, de un momento a otro se pusieron alertas. –No soy estúpida, se perfectamente que la directora las a enviado a vigilarme y que no haga nada para liberar a Anju de su prisión…- con esas palabras Erena por fin se giraba a ver a las otras dos, su voz aun sonaba algo dañada, pero se había recuperado rápidamente durante esos días. Kotori y Umi se sorprendieron de ello.

-Díganle a la directora Minami que no planeo nada de eso, que puede estar tranquila, pero que a cambio….. me deje en paz, no quiero ver absolutamente a nadie, y la única razón por la que saldría de aquí seria para ver como esta Tsubasa y si se encuentra mejor… ahora les pido por favor que se vayan y me dejen en paz- terminaba por decir Erena volviendo su vista a la ventana y sin moverse un solo centímetro de donde estaba sentada.

Umi y Kotori se miraron entre si y optaron por marcharse, no era buena idea hacer molestar a Erena, una salió tras la otra de aquella habitación, no sin antes Umi informar algo a Erena.

-…Tsubasa….. Ella despertó hoy a medio día…. Se encuentra muy bien…..- informaba Umi a la chica que rápidamente miro a la Okami con sorpresa. –Se alegrara de verte…. Adiós- finalizaba Umi cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando sola a Erena.

-Tsubasa… gracias a los dioses….- susurro Erena levantándose y disponiéndose a salir de su habitación para ver a Tsubasa.

.

Tsubasa había pasado una maravillosa tarde con Honoka, aunque ya la había regañado por saltarse las clases de ese día. Realmente estaba agradecida de que la chica se hubiese quedado a su lado. Estaban sumamente tranquilas conversando cuando alguien llamo a la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar.

-Tsubasa…..- aquella voz hizo que Tsubasa se sobresaltara y mirara ansiosa a la recién llegada, esta era Erena que se veía en una mala facha.

-¡Erena!... ya puedes hablar mejor….- se sorprendía Tsubasa de ver ahí a su amiga y que esta estuviera bien, de hecho estaba tan aliviada de verla.

Erena no se hizo esperar e ignorando la presencia de Honoka se apresuró a llegar a Tsubasa y abrazarla, su preciada amiga estaba bien y eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Tsubasa no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con Erena, después de toda la chica no era muy afectiva, pero ese momento era especial por lo que correspondió el abrazo.

Erena sentía que aquella unión la ponía sensible, comenzó a sentir como se formaba el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaban amenazando con dejar salir lágrimas, a pesar de todo aquello le dolía bastante, la chica que amaba había atentado contra su mejor amiga después de todo ¿Cómo podría superar algo así tan fácilmente?

-Tsubasa….. Yo….. Yo lo siento mucho… si tan solo hubiera hablado antes….. Si tan solo yo….-

Erena estaba por quebrarse, sin embargo Tsubasa apretó un poco más el abrazo haciéndola callar mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-No hiciste nada malo Erena….. Sigo aquí, ambas seguimos aquí y es lo único que importa, asi que superemos esto juntas ¿De acuerdo?- eran las palabras de la Nighmare a la Spiritual que en respuesta asintió y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Tsubasa.

-Lo intentare….. Hare lo que pueda Tsubasa…..- contestaba Erena separándose del abrazo y dirigiendo su mirada a Honoka que solo observaba. –Todas juntas lograremos salir de este problema y llegar al fondo de eso…..- terminado con eso último le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa a Honoka que solo sonrió con energía en respuesta y asintió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- esa voz invadió el lugar, cuando las tres chicas se giraron a ver a la recién llegada se toparon con una rubia cabellera mirándolas con una sonrisa.

-Eri-chan-

-Toma Toudo-san- la rusa se acercaba a la otra Spiritual en la habitación y le entregaba algo en su mano, cuando Erena miro lo que era.

-…Gracias … Ayase-san….- fue la única respuesta de Erena mirando la banda color azul en la que estaba el sello Doragon-Ko grabado con hilo blanco y abajo en letras doradas estaba bordado "Academia Otonokizaka- Spiritual"

-Bien, entonces tenemos que ponernos en marcha…. Tenemos mucho por hacer de ahora en adelante-

-Bien…-

.

.

.

-¿Nicocchi?... ¿Está segura Minami-san?- Nozomi estaba en la oficina de la directora, está la había llamado después de todo.

Estaban tratando un tema del que Nozomi desconocía por completo, la razón del por qué la mujer la había llamado ahí para confiarle algo sumamente confidencial algo que tenía que ver con una amiga muy cercana, Yazawa Nico.

-Si Toujou-san no hay duda de ello, ella está ingresada en la academia, desde los doce años, todo bajo un tipo de libertad condicional, ella no puede salir de aquí si no es con un permiso, la mayoría de los Wild pueden comenzar a vivir entre sociedad al ser Dreikon próximos a Spiritual, o Spiritual, pero ella no estará autorizada hasta llegar a convertirse en un Wild Spiritual rango 10- explicaba la mujer.

-Pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué ella tiene esas restricciones tan drásticas?- preguntaba Nozomi algo confundida.

-Veras Toujou-san, Yazawa Nico es un caso sumamente especial, un caso que se da uno en un millón de nacimientos Wild, a diferencia de la gran mayoría, Yazawa nació con su sello- explicaba la mujer y Nozomi se sorprendió en gran manera.

-Pero… esos Wild son sumamente poderosos y Nicocchi después de tanto tiempo sigue siendo un Nighmare- decía sorprendida Nozomi.

-Eso fue por un repentino cambio de sello, Yazawa no nació con el sello Usagi, su sello original era el sello Panda, pero debido a algunos sucesos le donaron el sello Usagi, también por esa razón ella está recluida aquí, al igual que Kira Tsubasa….. Mataron a alguien- continuaba explicando la mujer causando aún más asombro en Nozomi, la Tanuki no sabía que Nico estaba bajo trato especial en la academia por homicidio al igual que Tsubasa. –Claro, todo lo que estoy diciéndote es confidencial, solo lo saben 3 personas aquí, una soy yo, otra es Sonoda Umi y ahora tu estas incluida- terminaba de hablar la mujer.

-Entonces…. ¿Para qué me dice esto, que quiere que haga?- pregunto desconcertada Nozomi.

-Quiero que reúnas a las mejores alumnas de la academia y comiencen a entrenar a Yazawa Nico, ella podría tener un gran potencial en su prematuro sello. Y si pueden hacer algo por Nishikino Maki también se los agradecería bastante- indicaba la peli gris a la Tanuki.

-¿Maki-chan, ella por qué razón?- agregaba una pregunta más la chica a la mujer que le dio la espalda para buscar un par de archivos en su escritorio.

-Nishikino a pesar de haber desarrollado su sello hace poco menos de un año a avanzado rápidamente… es la primera vez que tenemos un caso de ese tipo, así que quiero ver que tan efectivo es y en que puede servir, de hecho quiero que consigas una muestra de sangre de ella, la mandare a análisis a los laboratorios de la academia, por ahora eso es todo Toujou-san, puede retirarse- terminaba la conversación la mujer y continuaba con sus actividades.

Nozomi se quedó de pie en la oficina un breve momento antes de salir de aquel lugar, muchas cosas rondaron por su cabeza en ese momento, pero prefirió ignorarlo e ir a buscar a ambas chicas para cumplir con las órdenes de la directora.

.

Nico salía de su clase con pasos veloces junto a Maki, ambas chicas habían conversado de trivialidades en lo que se encaminaban hasta donde la pelirroja se vería con Umi y Kotori para seguir aprendiendo de ellas.

-Las clases son demasiado aburridas sin Honoka y Tsubasa haciendo ruido ¿No crees?- decía Nico riendo y la pelirroja acompaño la acción.

-De hecho, a veces me sacan de quicio pero realmente se les extraña- contestaba la pelirroja riendo también.

Ambas chicas llegaron a su punto de encuentro y curiosamente se sorprendieron al ver en el lugar a Rin con Hanayo y a Nozomi acompañando a Kotori y Umi.

-Oh… chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Nico a las demás que les sonrieron como bienvenida.

-escuchamos que cierto gatito quiere ayuda para sus actividades, así que aquí estamos- decía Nozomi sonriendo a ambas chicas.

-Oye, el gatito aquí soy yo Nya- refunfuñaba Rin.

-bueno como sea, la directora nos dijo que brindáramos el apoyo a los estudiantes que lo pidieran, además prometimos ayudarte Maki-chan, y aprovechando que Nico-chan está aquí también se pondrá a trabajar, ordenes de la directora- esta vez explicaba Kotori a ambas chicas.

-¿Enserio? Eso es grandioso, muéstrenmelo todo- Maki respondía bastante emocionada ante la propuesta.

-Diablos ¿Por qué yo también?- se quejaba Nico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Por que llevas aquí 5 años en los que solo has subido 4 rangos, y la directora requiere nuevos Dreikon en la academia, así que nuestra misión es convertirlas en clase Dreikon para prepararnos para cualquier agresión la organización de la "R"- esta vez explicaba Umi a la pelinegra.

-Entonces Honoka y Tsubasa también deberían subir lo mismo- contestaba Nico aun irritada.

-Lo aremos también….-

Aquella voz llamo la atención de las demás chicas y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Honoka venia junto a Eri y Erena más atrás con una mirada determinada. Pero más sorpresa fue ver que Tsubasa venía a la par de Erena con un caminar un poco lento y un brazo sujeto a una polea y un gran parche en el pecho que cubría su aún convaleciente herida, sin embargo una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¡Chicas!- exclamaba Rin con suma energía y las demás se sentían alegres de que las demás se encontraran mejor y se reunieran todas en el mismo lugar.

-Vamos a hacer de ustedes cuatro las mejores Dreikon de la academia, y si tenemos el tiempo suficiente, las convertiremos en poderosas Spiritual, capaces de vencer multitudes- hablaba nuevamente Nozomi completamente orgullosa mirando a todas las chicas. –Así que sin perder tiempo comenzaremos a la de ya, a excepción de Tsubasa-chan que supongo solo vino a mirar ¿Verdad?- preguntaba Nozomi a la castaña que solo asintió.

-Sí, pero prometo ponerme al corriente para cuando me recupere- respondía levantando un pulgar arriba a Nozomi.

-Bien, entonces, no perdamos más tiempo- finalizaba con tanta conversación Eri.

.

El entrenamiento de ese día fue arduo para las tres chicas y por supuesto también fue cansado para las maestras Spiritual, pues la primera en comenzar a enseñar había sido Nozomi con su especialidad en trasformación y control del sello, cosa que realmente le resulto más fácil a Honoka que a Nico y Maki. Tras un largo aprendizaje en aquella materia y largas practicas vieron un muy pequeño resultado, pero al fin y al cavo algo bueno para horas de práctica.

Umi había observado todo con silencio, Maki se movía bien a su parecer, era como si ya supiera aquello, aunque Nico no se quedaba atrás y Honoka a pesar de ser más lenta, aprendía rápidamente.

Estaba sumamente tranquila, sin embargo noto algo que llamo su atención y la hizo sonrojarse ferozmente, podía ver el escote de Maki y algo de piel, su parte humana se negaba a mirar, sin embargo su sello le pedía que no apartara la mirada, al final cuando la pelirroja daba un salto pudo ver como su estómago se descubría ligeramente y pudo apreciar una muy tenue mancha en el, eso le causo una electrizante sensación que recorrió de su pecho a su cabeza.

" _-Por qué te amo…. Así que….. Cuida muy bien de el…. Esa pequeña parte de mi….. Siempre estará contigo….-"_

Aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente fugazmente descolocándola totalmente, cosa que cierta peli gris noto al estar cerca de la Okami.

-¿Umi-chan, estas bien?- la llamo al ver como el rostro de la Okami se poni algo pálido.

-Si… no es nada…. Solo… me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos….- respondía Umi aclarándose la garganta y mirando el suelo.

-Bien….-

Maki respiraba agitada y miraba el suelo mientras jadeaba y se sostenía sobre sus rodillas, estaba agotada, pero esa no era la razón de su repentino desfallecimiento, aquel recuerdo repentino lo sintió también, tratando de no ser obvio miro de reojo a Umi que tenía una expresión incierta en su rostro aun.

-creo que Maki-chan necesita un descanso, bien, tienes 5 minutos- Decía Nozomi mirando a la pelirroja agitada aun jadeante.

-Si… creo que necesito ir por algo de agua….- respondía Maki incorporándose lentamente y sin mirar a nadie se alejó un poco para ir por una botella con agua.

Nico miro como la pelirroja se iba a paso lento, ella también había notado que la pelirroja de repente actuó extraño, su curioso instinto le decía que fuese tras ella, pero no quería parecer una aferrada frente a las demás.

-Vamos Nicocchi, sé que quieres seguirla….- Nozomi hablo al oído de la pelinegra haciéndola estremecer y alejarse.

-¡Idiota, no me hables de esa manera al oído¡- regañaba Nico a la mayor que solo rio.

-Vamos, no evadas lo que te dije, nadie se va a molestar por que la sigas- sonreía traviesamente Nozomi y Nico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Lo hare porque quiero, no porque tú me lo dijiste….- aclaraba Nico antes de ir tras la pelirroja, después de todo quería saber que le paso hace un momento.

Nico camino hasta dentro del edificio y enseguida de entrar pudo ver a Maki parada frente una de las máquinas expendedoras tomando una botella con agua de ella.

-Que egoísta eres Maki-chan, bebiendo aquí para que nadie te pida agua cuando vuelvas- agregaba Nico sonriéndole a la pelirroja que solo la miro con normalidad.

-No soy egoísta, solo tenía mucha sed- aclaraba la pelirroja evitando hacer cualquier expresión.

-Bueno, entonces dame un poco, también estoy cansada- pedía Nico mientras se acercaba sonriendo a la pelirroja que desvió la mirada rápidamente. Por alguna razón sentía su cara calentarse demasiado y una energía repentina recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-To… Toma, pero no me mires de esa manera pervertida- regañaba Maki y Nico no entendió por qué el repentino comentario hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto aroma en el aire que la hizo sobresaltarse, podía oler excitación.

-¡Oye!... no me mal intérpretes, eso pasa involuntariamente, pero no te creas importante, seguro es porque hay algún chico en día fértil cerca- se excusaba Nico desviando la mirada y tomando la botella de la pelirroja.

-Que excusa tan mala….- decía Maki mirándola de reojo, parecía un felino curioso.

-Oh vamos deja de molestar, si fuera Umi seguro parecerías un gatito mimado restregándote en ella- aquel celoso comentario salió involuntariamente de su boca haciendo que la pelirroja se girara rápidamente a verla, se regañó mentalmente por su comentario.

-¿Por qué metes a Umi en esto?- hablo molesta Maki y Nico trato de librarse de aquel embrollo. Aunque podía aprovechar para tomar delantera nuevamente.

-Bueno….. Ella te gusta ¿No? Así que cual es el problema si lo que digo es verdad- comentaba Nico tratando de provocar cualquier reacción en la pelirroja.

-Por qué afirmas algo sin saberlo…. Además a ti que tiene que importarte lo que yo sienta por alguien- contestaba Maki algo molesta por la repentina actitud de Nico.

Por otra parte Nico solo sintió un ligero punzar en su pecho ante eso, ella misma se había metido en eso, tal vez quería una respuesta….. Tal vez su subconsciente quería saber que pasaba por la mente de esa pelirroja por fin. Estaba cansándose de que la Hyo no hiciera más que estar de un lado a otro sin aclarar sus sentimientos con ella y con Umi.

Si quería saber algo, este era el momento, aunque no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero no se echaría para atrás, parecía que había llegado por fin el momento….

-Me importa mucho Maki-chan… me importa como estas, si te sientes bien….. Me importa saber todo de ti porque mi corazón me lo pide….- dejaba salir con palabras suaves Nico y Maki prestaba atención mientras suavizaba sus facciones.

-Espera….. ¿es enserio? ¿Por qué habría de importarte tanto?- pregunto la pelirroja con menos severidad mientras miraba fijamente a Nico, intentando descifrar lo que su rostro decía.

Nico camino un poco acercándose a la pelirroja mientras mantenía la vista baja sin hacer contacto visual, su corazón se comenzaba acelerar y se encontraba ansiosa esta vez.

-También me lo estuve preguntando mucho tiempo ¿Por qué de todas las personas tú? Aún sigo sin entenderlo del todo…. Tal vez haya sido por lo sincera que fuiste conmigo con el paso del tiempo…. Tal vez….. es esa aura misteriosa que te rodea, incluso tan ves sea porque te veo prohibida para mi estando Umi en medio también… tal vez sea porque…-

Nico no podía terminar de decirlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía su cara arder, el silencio prevalecían un breve instante entre ambas.

-¿Por qué?...- Maki rompió brevemente con el silencio, ahora la Hyo estaba sumamente curiosa y por alguna razón estaba ansiosa de escuchar lo que Nico diría.

Un impulso que Nico no supo de donde salió, simplemente la cercanía de la pelirroja a ella la hizo actuar, pero no se arrepentiría de ello, porque justo en ese momento experimento la sensación más bella que pudo sentir en mucho tiempo. Simplemente había tomado a Maki del cuello de su camisa y había tirado de esta para acercarla a ella, una cercanía que hizo que por primera vez pudiese juntar sus labios con los de la pelirroja en un inexperto beso que dejo en shock a la pantera. Pero aun con eso, la pelirroja no lo rechazo, al contrario, lo correspondió…

Nico lentamente se alejó del contacto mirando aquellos ojos violetas sorprendidos y las mejillas ruborizadas de la pelirroja, esta simplemente estaba sorprendida.

-…. Por qué….. Te amo Maki-chan…..-

.

.

.

* * *

 **shala la la la la la... bésala~**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	20. Chapter 20 Eligeme

**uff son 2:25 de la mañana pero ya esta listo el cap, pues no tengo nada que decir, simplemente me encanto como quedo y bueno... no me maten por lo que leerán _**

* * *

Sus miradas estaban clavadas sobre la de la otra, una con mera sorpresa y otra con timidez y miedo, miedo al rechazo de la contraria. Su rostro demostraba determinación y confianza pero por dentro estaba asustada, temblaba incluso, pero estaría firme y no se desmoronaría hasta escuchar una respuesta de la pelirroja que seguía en cierto estado de shock, como tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para dar una respuesta clara, aunque no estaba segura de hacerlo…

Para Nico los segundos eran muy largos ahora, esa pelirroja no decía nada y seguía mirándola con incertidumbre; Poco a poco sus ánimos fueron perdiéndose y termino por soltar un suspiro agachando la mirada con tristeza.

-Vamos….. di algo, lo que sea….- Nico rompió con el silencio con voz entristecida, por supuesto, no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja que dio un paso para atrás.

-yo… no estoy segura de que decir ahora….. Solo no quiero que estés triste- decía Maki mientras daba un paso más para atrás.

Nico levanto levemente la mirada para encontrarse con Maki retrocediendo poco a poco, eso era una muy mala señal a su parecer, tenía que hace algo para que la pelirroja no saliera corriendo, pues parecía demasiado ansiosa por hacerlo.

-Escucha… yo no quiero forzarte a decirme si me quieres o no, yo solo quería demostrarte por fin el cómo me ciento, que a pesar de lo que elijas yo estaré ahí para ti… o eso intentare- Hablaba con claridad rápidamente Nico mirando únicamente los pies de Maki que parecía haber dejado de retroceder.

-Nico-chan, yo…..-

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca me había sentido así por alguien más, nunca me había enamorado de nadie y me resulta realmente curioso que precisamente me hubiera fijado en alguien que odiaba y después poner a ese alguien en un dilema entre dos amores; No sé qué hayas pasado con Umi, ni que te llevo a quererla tanto como lo has demostrado, lo único que yo quiero es que no afecte lo que tanto nos costó construir….. No quiero que mis sentimientos alejen a la persona que amo- continuaba hablando Nico sin despegar su mirada del suelo, realmente estaba asustada, Maki no parecía clara todavía.

-¡Eso no pasara Nico-chan! No quiero que te alejes de mí, pero justo ahora yo….. Yo no sé qué hacer…..- por fin Maki decía algo y aunque no fuese muy concreto Nico solo suspiro, no era lo que realmente esperaba.

-Está bien Maki….. Me voy yendo, lamento incomodarte- terminaba por decir Nico, realmente quería escapar de ahí.

-Lo siento Nico-chan….-

Nico no quiso escuchar más, simplemente salió de vuelta al campus volviendo con las demás, dejando a Maki pensativa y con un acelerado palpitar en su pecho.

Umi que conversaba con Kotori y Honoka se percató del estado de animo de Nico; le causo suma curiosidad del por qué había vuelto sola y con esa expresión, no fue hasta que agudizó sus sentidos y pudo percibir un ligero aroma, esa era la tenue esencia de Maki en Nico.

-Me estoy cansando de eso….- susurro para sí misma con irritación, entendió perfectamente por qué Nico tenía ese tenue aroma en sus labios y por qué actuaba así.

Por su parte Nico se encontraba decepcionada pero aun así satisfecha, le había dicho sus sentimientos a Maki, ya no podía hacer más, ahora todo dependería de la Hyo y de lo que esta fuese a decidir, fuera lo que fuera, estaría bien… solo deseaba poder estar a su lado.

.

 _-….. Mi padre está buscando quien reine a mi lado Maki… pero yo… yo no quiero que nadie que no seas tú reine conmigo….. Maki yo… yo te….-_

 _-Te amo Umi…-_

 _-¿Qu…Que?...-_

 _-Lo que escuchaste…. Te amo…. Yo… yo también te amo…. Sé que no estoy a tu nivel, sé que por ello no fui elegida por tu padre, pero, aunque te vayas con alguien más por deber mis sentimientos seguirán siendo para ti, no sé Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, pero le estoy agradecida, porque el destino me hizo conocerte, me hizo conocer la felicidad….. Así que solo quiero algo de ti esta noche Umi, antes de que se esfume nuestro momento….. ¿Puedes besarme otra vez?-_

 _._

Umi se levantaba de golpe con respiración agitada, otra vez lo mismo ¿Por qué le pasaba?, ya se encontraba algo cansada y debido al arduo entrenamiento con sus compañeras y amigas la tarde anterior la hacían sentirse más agotada de lo usual, sin embargo tenía que ponerse en marcha de nueva cuenta, pues ese día tomarían entrenamiento extra otra vez.

Con sumo cuidado se fue levantando de su cama, su habitación era iluminada por el sol de aquella mañana, seguro tendría un gran día….. Aunque, ese sueño aun rondaba por su cabeza, realmente se habían vuelto más seguidos y le costaba entenderlos, simplemente se confundía y se asustaba a la vez.

"- me preocupa…. ¿Y si estas visiones son algo que va a pasar y mi sello me lo está advirtiendo?-"pensó un momento pero de inmediato lo descarto. "-Que absurdo además ¿Por qué estaría usando ropa tradicional tal elegante y Maki esas ropas de guardia?-"

Se aproximó a tomar una ducha antes de comenzar su día y en cuanto termino se colocó su uniforme lista para comenzar aquel agotador día que la animaba mucho, pues el cielo despejado le agradaba mucho, con suerte lograría olvidar aquel sueño y pudiera calmarse por fin.

Camino hasta su primera clase donde se encontraría con los Dreikon de rangos medios, eso significaba que Hanayo y Kotori estarían ahí también, podría estar tranquila un momento antes de ir con los Nighmare donde se encontraría a Nico, Honoka y Maki….. Esa pelirroja que la inquietaba.

-Buenos días, por favor colóquense en sus lugares y preparen sus ropas deportivas- entraba a la clase Dreikon con completa normalidad mirando a todos los estudiantes dentro de esta.

Dirigió su mirada a Kotori, la peli gris conversaba con el mismo joven de hace mucho tiempo atrás, esta vez no fue solo irritación lo que sintió sino también preocupación, pero a diferencia de aquella vez no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente suspiro y continuo con lo suyo, no estaba de humor para pelear absolutamente con nadie.

Por su parte Kotori pudo ver de reojo a la Okami, noto el desánimo de la chica y que parecía estar ahí más a la fuerza que por querer estarlo, le preocupaba lo que ocurría desde hace cierto tiempo con ella. No era ciega, claro que había notado la tensión entre la Okami con Nico y Maki, pero el interferir solo sería agregar una persona más al problema y un corazón triste; solo se había resignado a ver que sucedía, Honoka le había aconsejado el dejar de sufrir por cosas como esa, y decidió que Honoka tenía razón, ya no sufriría por ello, pero el simple hecho de ver así de decaída a la Spiritual la hacía sentir la necesidad de ir a abrazarla y apoyarla, pero debía resistir, no debía caer tan fácil.

-Kotori-chan ¿Estas bien?- llamo el chico a la Washy que solo asintió levemente.

-Si…. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, anda- finalizaba dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al chico antes de apresurarse a salir a su lado para cambiarse a su ropa de deportes.

Umi también iría a refrescarse a los vestidores, y sin percatarse simplemente fue a ese lugar, eso causo que Kotori pensara que la Okami la había comenzado a seguir.

Alguien más las miraba, esa era Hanayo que también se encontraba algo preocupada por la Okami, sin embargo prefirió no irrumpir por el momento, simplemente camino a los vestidores también, esto para respaldar ya sea a Kotori o a Umi.

Umi llego a los vestidores un poco después de Kotori, y aun inconsciente de que parecía que seguía a la peli gris, entro a los vestidores quedándose embobada por unos segundos. La Okami había entrado justo en el momento en que Kotori tenía la espalda descubierta, ahí se quedó maravillada con lo que veía. Kotori por su parte al percatarse de la peli azul se dio la vuelta rápidamente cubriéndose, se sentía muy apenada.

-¡Umi-chan deja de verme!- se quejó Kotori pensando mal de la peli azul que solo sacudió la cabeza y aclaro su garganta.

-Lo lamento mucho Kotori….. Pero no pude evitar quedarme mirando…. Es la primera vez que veo el sello Washy- dijo de manera honesta la Okami haciendo que Kotori se avergonzara más por pensar que Umi la había mirado con morbo.

-…En… ¿enserio?-

-Sí, tuve muchas prácticas con otros tipos de Tori, pero nunca con un Washy, sé que he practicado contigo pero nunca vi tu sello, es fascinante y ummm lamento si te sorprendí- se disculpaba Umi dedicándole una tenue sonrisa a la Dreikon, después paso a su lado dirigiéndose a una de las llaves de agua para refrescarse el rostro.

Kotori por su lado solo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, de verdad que se había sobresaltado, pero por el momento, parecía que Umi estaba bien, solo esperaba que así permaneciera el resto del día.

-Te veo afuera Umi-chan…- finalizo Kotori saliendo rápidamente del lugar para llegar al campo donde iniciarían su práctica.

Kotori llego casi corriendo al campus y se dirigió hacia Hanayo, ya que la Inu era su recurrente compañera de prácticas desde que habían comenzado a compartir clase, la chica amante del arroz simplemente la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Vienes algo apresurada Kotori-chan ¿Dónde está Umi-chan?- pregunto sin cuidado alguno haciendo que Kotori solo bajara la mirada.

-Está dentro de los vestidores, parece que quería refrescarse antes de iniciar-aclaro Kotori no dando una respuesta muy segura que Hanayo no pasó desapercibida.

-Ella últimamente parece cansada y muy pensativa…. Justo como tú- comento la Inu; Kotori solo asintió levemente.

-Sé que debería apoyarla en momentos difíciles pero no me puedo permitir hacerlo por ahora- aclaro Kotori levantando por fin la mirada.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que son muy buenas amigas- Hanayo no acababa de entender a qué iba todo eso, simplemente quería que sus amigas estuvieran bien y aprovecharan el tiempo que tenían para convivir.

-Por que….. Sé que el ánimo de Umi-chan tiene que ver con Maki-chan….. Por eso no quiero intervenir, porque también saldré perjudicada en algún punto, la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener- Kotori con ánimos cada vez más bajos sacaba un tema algo sensible para ella.

-Kotori-chan, se lo mal que debes sentirte pero solo recuerda que si algo vale la pena, no será fácil de conseguir, puede que haya barreras pero si por odio puedes derribarlas ¿Por qué con amor no?- Hanayo daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Kotori, esta última agradecía que su amiga la apoyara en ese momento.

-¿Debo dejarla ir Hanayo-chan? ¿Debo ser feliz de ser su amiga, o llorar por que nunca seré más que eso?-

-Kotori-chan….-

-es tan frustrante…..-

-No puedes rendirte, sé que tienes miedo a dejar que vea lo que sientes, pero debes hacerlo…-

En ese momento Umi se acercaba, para mala suerte de ambas amigas que conversaban, la peli azul no había escuchado nada, lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue lo siguiente…

-Si no te atreves a confesar tus sentimientos, alguien tomara la oportunidad por ti, pero si lo haces, no importa la respuesta que recibas, sabrás que no quedo en ti y podrás dar vuelta a la siguiente página, ya sea a su lado o no-

-confesar lo que siento…- Susurro para si misma Umi con expresión seria, eso es ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta!

.

.

.

Erena estaba en su habitación ordenando sus pertenencias, le era algo un poco pesado ya que al haber compartido habitación con Anju había muchas de sus pertenencias en esa habitación. Desde ropa, utensilios de aseo y personales, hasta sus materiales escolares; Todo estaba ahí, pero sin embargo trataba de ignorarlo ya que aún le dolía aquella situación.

Le había prometido a las demás chicas que estaría bien y que todas se esforzarían para lo que se les viniera encima, le había prometido principalmente a Tsubasa que estaría bien y que ambas lograrían superar la dolorosa traición de Anju. Aun con ello no podía evitar estar triste en ese momento acomodando las pertenencias de Anju.

-Debo ser fuerte…. No puedo darle la mano a la persona que casi mata a mi mejor amiga….- se dijo para si misma mientras acomodaba algo de la ropa de Anju sobre la cama de esta.

Con cuidado tomo aquella ropa y se dirigió al gran armario de la Hebi para guárdala ahí, se sorprendió al abrirlo ya que varias cosas cayeron del interior de este, Erena solo se limitó a volver la ropa a un lado y recoger lo que había tirado.

Cuando se agacho lo que vio en el suelo la dejo con un sentimiento que rápidamente se esparció en su cuerpo anidando en su pecho y su garganta.

Lo que había caído habían sido un peluche de tigre que Tsubasa le había obsequiado a Anju en su cumpleaños, Un collar anillo de un dragón y una serpiente que ella le había obsequiado por la misma situación a la Hebi y un cuadro plástico que tenía una foto de ellas tres frente a la puerta de la academia con grandes sonrisas.

Erena lucho por evitar que ese extraño sentir no se escapara, no debía hacerlo, por que odiaba llorar. Pero su vista continúo ahí, mirando aquellos recuerdos que Anju parecía atesorar en su armario; Con su mano temblorosa tomo el cuadro entre sus manos y con lentitud paso uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Anju que se veía muy sonriente.

Apretó los labios, no lloraría, no dejaría que volviera a sentirse tan abatida por lo sucedido, pero simplemente le fue imposible. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar cálidas lágrimas por sus mejillas y el labio que tanto había estado presionando comenzó a temblar.

-Anju… ¿Por qué?...- susurro entre lágrimas mirando aun aquel retrato.

Fugazmente recordó lo que Kotori le había dejado en su mesa el día anterior, rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió ahí encontrándose con una pequeña llave metálica con una nota sellada que estaba bajo las llaves, sin pensarlo la tomo de inmediato y la abrió mirando el contenido, este solo decía una simple oración que hizo que su corazón se acelerara ferozmente.

" _-Son las llaves de la celda de Anju, confió en ti-"_

Erena miro las llaves de nueva cuenta y las tomo en sus manos, esto para volver a mirar el retrato que había sostenido antes, ahora se encontraba en una tentación terrible que no quería aceptar.

Su mente sufría entre una decisión, tenía la posibilidad de liberar a Anju, pero si lo hacía nada le garantizaba que la Hebi actuaria bien con ella, no después de haber sido ella misma quien la capturo…. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su corazón atentaba contra su mente.

Solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, pasando por diversos pasillos continuando con su andar, pensando que sería la mejor opción, o más bien ¿Qué debía hacer?

No se percató, tal vez fue inconscientemente pero ahí estaba frente a la oficina de la directora, la única entrada accesible para las celdas de máxima seguridad en la academia, lugar donde estaba Anju encerrada junto a otro hombre que llevaba meses ahí. Y Ella tenía la llave, la rápida y sencilla llave para liberar de su prisión a su amada…

-…Anju…-

.

.

.

Maki caminaba con cierta incomodidad, había estado pensativa todo el día, Nico simplemente había desaparecido el día anterior, después de haberla besado…. Simplemente aun sentía esa sensación en sus labios acompañada de un cosquilleo en su estómago que a la vez le agradaba y a la vez no. Le preocupaba la pelinegra, pero para su mala suerte no podía plantar a las demás con la practica por ir a buscar a Tico, cuando se diera la oportunidad, aprovecharía para ir a buscarla, además, el cielo comenzaba verse naranja, el atardecer ya estaba cayendo sobre la academia, la noche era lo suyo.

Cuando camino lo suficiente logro ver a Umi en su punto de encuentro, pero solo estaba la peli azul, no parecía haber nadie más, sintió nostalgia al percatarse de que lugar se trataba… era el gran árbol de manzanos, ahí estaban destinadas a reunirse, precisamente ahí. Solo se limitó a sonreírle a Umi mientras llegaba hasta ella.

-Hola Umi, parece que no ha venido nadie ¿eh?- saludaba la pelirroja a la Okami que tenía una expresión algo tímida en ese momento.

-Si… sobre eso, Nozomi y Eli fueron llamadas por la directora, Honoka dijo que iría a ver a Tsubasa primero y Kotori quiso acompañarla…. Rin y Hanayo tuvieron visita de afuera y Erena y Nico….no sé dónde podrán estar, estamos solas- agregaba Umi manteniendo la timidez pero a su vez sonriente.

-Ya veo….- contesto Maki algo incomoda, por alguna razón estar con Umi la ponía así en ese momento, y no sabía el por qué.

El momento predomino para ambas un breve momento, antes de que Umi se atreviese a romper con el de nueva cuenta.

-Sabes… hay algo que tengo que decirte, estoy algo asustada, pero es necesario, ya que es muy importante…- Umi dejaba escapar esas palabras mientras miraba el piso, eso solo logro poner nerviosa a Maki.

-De… de acuerdo ¿Qué es?- pregunto la Hyo con curiosidad, sin embargo Umi solo le dio la espalda.

-Tengo una condición para decírtelo, primero que nada debes prometerme que no importa que pase, seguiremos siendo amigas- hablaba la peli azul, Maki se desconcertó al verla girarse de nuevo y ponerse en posición de ataque. –y segunda… debes vencerme en un combate de Kaidoku (descifrar) – terminaba de decir Umi y la pelirroja solo suspiro.

-Es injusto, yo solo soy una Nighmare, pero…. está bien, acepto el reto- término de decir Maki sonriendo y poniéndose en guardia.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron de manera desafiante y se lanzaron a una contra la otra para comenzar a luchar. Umi era muy buena esquivando, y Maki era muy veloz, ambas cosas se complementaban para cansar a la contraria.

Maki solo atino a tratar de abrazarse al cuello de Umi para tirarla y retenerla en el suelo mientras descifraba la línea de su sello y Umi solo se divertía, era obvio que la Nighmare no era rival todavía. Sin embargo sabía que la pelea era para quitarse los nervios y al final dejaría ganar a la pelirroja para por fin dejar salir lo que tenía que decirle.

Maki se cansaba mucho, Umi era casi intocable, por lo que intento sorprenderla y se trasformó dando un gran salto a la vez, eso tomo completamente por sorpresa a Umi ya que el brillo rojizo la cegó un par de segundos para después sentir como un peso bastante grande le caía encima y la tumbaba por completo al piso. Tomando algo de aire miro a la gran pantera encima de ella dando un lengüetazo a su rostro.

-No… espera Maki, sin saliva por favor…- se quejó Umi mientras reía y sostenía el cuello de la pantera.

La pantera solo se separó de ella para mirarla, la Okami se reía y poco a poco apaciguo su risa mirando directamente esos violetas orbes felinos.

-tramposa, se supone era un combate de kaidoku y terminaste transformándote….-

Poco a poco se incorporó, la gran pantera ayudo quitándose de encima y posteriormente ambas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos más, antes de que Umi continuara hablando.

-antes de decirte algo…. ¿Podrías volver a tu forma normal?- pidió la peli azul a lo que la pantera se puso de pie y segó con su repentino resplandor a Umi.

-Bien Umi, ya puedes continuar…- Umi escucho la voz de la pelirroja y al aclarar su vista, ahí estaba de pie, esperando por lo que diría.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y a sentirse nervioso nuevamente, pero no se echaría para atrás, ya no lo haría más…

-Bueno… esto es muy importante, quiero contarte por fin de…. Bueno… de mis sentimientos- esa palabra fue más que suficiente para que Maki comprendiera todo y que su corazón también volviera a inquietarse.

La mirada de ambas estaba sumamente concentrada en la contraria, como si en algún momento pudiesen fusionarse causándose sensaciones lamentablemente contrarias, Maki sabía que su razón de estar ahí era Umi, y ahora que esta estaba por confesarse no sabía que hacer… ¿Cómo decirle la verdad?...

-Así que "entrenando Kaidoku" sin mi…. Que mal hacen ustedes dos…- aquella voz irrumpió el momento, a Umi le causo mucha irritación y a Maki la dejo en shock.

-…Nico…. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Umi al ver a la pelinegra parada a una distancia corta de ellas, se notaba claramente el enojo en ese rostro.

-Esperando poder practicar, pero termino encontrándome con una patética demostración de Kaidoku, o simplemente con una tonta idea de tener a Maki-chan encima de ti, no lo sé- dijo de manera molesta Nico causando más irritación en Umi, sabía que ambas habían prometido no volver a pelear por la pelirroja pero Nico simplemente llegaba y arruinaba todo.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? Tenemos asuntos que no te importan- agrego Umi haciendo denotar su molestia. Para Nico había sido un reto.

-Claro que tengo algo que hacer, como por ejemplo mostrarte lo que es descifrar un sello enserio y no estupideces- dijo retadora hiriendo el orgullo de Umi, después de todo Nico era de las mejores en esa práctica a pesar de ser una Nighmare.

-Chicas… por favor no peleen…-

-Ven aquí entonces…-

Eso ultimo basto para que ambas fuesen una contra la otra haciendo caer sentada a Maki del fuerte impacto que se dieron, eso logro aturdir a la pelirroja un par de segundos, segundos suficientes en los que Umi había golpeado al menos 3 veces el rostro de Nico y esta última había dado una fuerte patada en una de sus piernas a Umi.

-Basta… ¡Basta!- les grito poniéndose de pie, sin embargo ambas chicas la ignoraron por completo y permanecieron luchando con ferocidad.

La ira inundaba a Nico ¿Por qué había aparecido en ese momento? Hubiera preferido no estar ahí, pero para su desgracia vio todo y no pudo evitar enfurecerse con la Okami y por como quería tomar ventaja. Por su lado Umi estaba frustrada, simplemente su oportunidad había sido opacada totalmente.

Nico estaba causándole problemas, realmente la fuerza de esa chica era un increíble misterio, pero aun con ello no se dejaría vencer.

Maki miraba nerviosa la situación, se podía ver como Umi tenía varios rasguños en sus brazos, intento de Nico por herirla en su sello y esta última sangraba de la nariz por los constantes impactos de Umi.

-Maldicion…- susurro para si misma.

Encontró una oportunidad perfecta en la que Okami y Usagi quedaban de frente la una de la otra forcejeando y lo aprovecho para taclear a ambas, las tres chicas rodaron un poco quedando a la sobra del gran árbol de manzana.

Umi desconcertada se puso de pie, Maki le siguió y la última fue Nico que aturdida por el impacto, solo soltó dos golpes a la persona frente a ella que parecía ser Umi. Sin embargo abrió grandemente los ojos al percatarse que su primer puño había golpeado a la Hyo en el rostro y el segundo había sido retenido con una de sus manos libres por la misma.

Se detuvo totalmente en seco viendo como Maki fruncía levemente en ceño por el dolor del golpe recibido y por como la miraba, Umi estaba a espaldas de Maki respirando agitado, y sin embargo la pelirroja tomaba la mano de Umi con delicadeza, como si estuviese resguardando a la Okami a sus espaldas de ella.

-Ya… Ya es suficiente…- dijo Maki molesta y manteniendo firme su agarre a la muñeca de Nico.

La Usagi analizo rápidamente la situación, Maki…. Ella estaba protegiendo a Umi otra vez… Sujetaba la mano de la Okami con delicadeza..… otra vez la había puesto primero que a ella, eso dolía, dolía en gran manera.

-Nico-chan… esto está llegando demasiado lejos….- la llamo la Hyo

-Cállate…- Nico susurro bajando la mirada.

-Nico-chan escucha…- la volvió a llamar Maki.

-¡CALLATE!- le grito furiosa tirando bruscamente de su mano y zafándose del agarre de Maki justo en ese momento. -No importa cuánto me esfuerce….. No importa lo que intente, tu siempre la eliges a ella, no importa que te busque ni que te de mi amistad y apoyo como ella….- hablaba Nico dejando salir su enojo, pero poco a poco su voz comenzó a quebrantarse.

Maki solo miraba con sorpresa y precaución a la Usagi, pero comenzó a preocuparse al ver como esta comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y como su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Estoy harta de esto, harta de que estar pensando en ti, harta de que no pueda tener más de ti…. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo que estar enamorada de alguien que no me ama?- decía Nico aquello ultimo levantando la cabeza y dejando que tanto Maki como Umi miraran su dolorosa expresión.

Su interior se desbordo completamente, tanto que sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho de tanto golpear en su interior, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía así, y ahora simplemente con palabras lograba sentirse así.

-Nico….- Maki trato de tomar su mano, sin embargo Nico dio un paso para atrás, evitando que la pelirroja la tocara.

-¡No!... No quiero tu lastima…. Te dije que si volvías a hacerme algo como esto me alejaría de ti….. Ya me canse de pedir el amor de alguien que ama a otra persona….. No lo hare nunca más….- finalizo Nico dándole la espalda a ambas chicas y corriendo de ahí, dispuesta a desaparecer.

Umi observo el momento en el que Nico salió huyendo, pero eso no fue lo que la impacto, lo que si la sorprendió fue sentir como Maki la soltaba rápidamente y daba un paso al frente en un intento de alcanzar a sujetar a la Usagi, pero se detuvo justo después de ese paso tan insignificante que dio… pero que realmente tenía un gran significado para Umi.

La morena solo miro su mano que aun conservaba el calor de la mano de Maki que hace tan solo un momento sujetaba, poco a poco levanto su vista hacia la pelirroja nuevamente que solo bajaba la cabeza con tristeza. Para ella, Maki acababa de tomar una decisión…

-¿sabes? Desde que te conocí tuve un sentimiento extraño que me atraía hacia ti, no se la razón, incluso ahora mismo me pregunto que podría ser…- hablaba Umi haciendo que Maki se volteara a verla. –paso el tiempo…. Y sentía que de alguna manera el mundo era solo nuestro, tu y yo justas compartiendo alegrías y tristezas…. Si yo me sentía mal tú también… su tu reías yo también…. Como si te conociera de toda la vida….- continuaba explicando Umi y Maki solo podía escucharla mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Como si fueras mi otra mitad….- susurro Maki con voz quebrantada.

-…. Te amo Maki…. Esa fue la razón por la que tuve ganas de levantarme el día de hoy, y por la que quise quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que mi vida me permitiera…- continuaba Umi, esta vez era ella la que sentía que sus lágrimas se acumularan en la comisura de sus ojos.

Maki se acercó a ella lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sujeto una de las manos de Umi, acariciándola con cariño y estando muy cerca de la peli azul.

-Umi…..- susurro Maki viendo como las mejillas de Umi se ruborizaban y como por fin resbalaba una de sus lágrimas por su mejilla.

-Maki…. Antes de que termine…. _¿Podrías besarme una vez más?...-_

Esa fue la petición de Umi, palabras que hicieron que Maki sintiera un poderoso nudo en la garganta y que en su mente apareciera otra vez aquel recuerdo de ese cielo obscuro, bajo el mismo árbol hace miles de años atrás, donde ambas se habían confesado amor puro, cuando ambas tuvieron su felicidad juntas…

La pelirroja solo comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la Okami que sonrió levemente aun con lágrimas en los ojos, esta última simplemente al ver la cercanía de Maki cerró los ojos esperando el contacto.

Con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de Umi, para después subirla hasta su frente y haciendo a un lado su flequillo, deposito sus labios sobre la frente de la morena, en un acto de cariño puro que logro calmarla completamente.

Poco a poco se separó mirando como Umi también abría los ojos y le sonreía una vez más dejando escapar un suspiro más.

-Gracias por todo Umi… perdóname…..- esas fueron las últimas palabras de Maki.

Tras ello soltó por fin las manos de Umi y girándose velozmente sin mirar atrás, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección donde Nico se había ido, persiguiendo por fin a la persona que se había robado su corazón en ese mundo…

Umi simplemente se quedó mirando como la pelirroja se marchaba rápidamente, dejándola atrás, con sus sentimientos dolidos, pero aun así feliz… tal vez la pelirroja no la había elegido, pero aún tenía el cariño de esta, y si era lo único que podría tener de ella de ahora en adelante, lo tomaría y lo atesoraría junto al cariño de sus demás amigas…

 _-Hola pequeño ¿Estás perdido?-_

 _-Tranquilo, no te hare daño, ven conmigo te llevare a un lugar más cálido-_

 _-Maki, Nishikino Maki, futura líder de la tribu Hyo-_

 _-Escúchame, no importa que pase…. Te protegeré y antes de que algo te suceda…. Yo moriré….-_

 _-Seguirás adelante…. U..mi….. te…. Te amo…..-_

 _-….. Cuida muy bien de el…. Esa pequeña parte de mi…. Siempre estará contigo….-_

Umi se sobresaltó ante tales recuerdos, y poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban, aunque solo fuese una leyenda…. Creyó en Wild stars por un momento…. Momento en el que se abrazó a si misma mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y que su llanto fluyera como tanto había demandado…

-…Maki…. ¡Maki!...- desahogándose permaneció, bajo la sombra que las había visto conocerse, amarse y separarse….

.

Maki corría a todo lo que podía, seguía con cuidado el rastro que podía detectar de Nico, todo fue tan rápido que no se percató en que momento había llegado al patio trasero de la academia, justo en los almacenes donde tiempo atrás Nico le había roto un par de costillas, agitada camino un poco logrando percibir un muy tenue sollozo provenir de la parte trasera de los almacenes, esa voz y esa esencia…. Eran inconfundibles….

-¿Nico-chan?- llamo a la pelinegra al percatarse que esta era la que estaba detrás de esos almacenes sollozando.

-¡Lárgate, no quiero verte!- le grito Nico sin levantar la vista que mantenía oculta entre sus brazos y rodillas.

A Maki le partió el corazón ver así a la pelinegra, era su culpa por no haber sido clara, pero este era el momento para serlo, aunque tenía miedo de que ahora la pelinegra la rechazara, por lo que simplemente se sentó con cuidado a su lado y saco de su bolsillo un reproductor de música y unos auriculares. Con cuidado los conecto y con mucho más cuidado los coloco sobre la cabeza de Nico quien ni si quiera se movió.

Después, la música comenzó a sonar…

 _Aishiteru banzai!_

 _(¡Un aplauso para el amor!)_

 _Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_

 _(Me alegro de haber venido, nuestro presente está aquí)_

 _Aishiteru banzai!_

 _(¡Un aplauso para el amor!)_

 _Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai_

 _(Acabamos de empezar, contigo contaré para nuestra meta alcanzar)_

Esa era su voz, acompañada de un piano, Nico podía escuchar lo melodiosa que era y como lograba calmar su corazón y su tristeza poco a poco.

Maki pasó su brazo por la espalda de Nico y la junto consigo misma, haciendo que Nico levantara por fin la cabeza y dejara ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Maki estando cerca de ella solo le sonrió y con su mano libre limpio un par de lágrimas para después solo acariciar su rostro.

-Tú crees en los Wild stars y en su gran amor ¿Cierto?- le susurro Maki con amor y aun mirando esos entristecidos ojos carmín.

-….si….-

-Entonces, escucha bien esto Nico-chan… No sé cuántas vidas puedan pasar, pero en cada una, espero encontrarme contigo- finalizo la pelirroja.

Después de ello, Maki rompió el espacio que las separaba para juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso que las envolvió con calidez a ambas. Un beso que para Nico significo el inicio de su primer gran amor, y para Maki…. Un nuevo sueño al cual comenzar a seguir de ahora en adelante…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me siento triste por el lobito ;_;**


	21. Chapter 21 No llores

**Buenas sexys lectores, se que tarde en actualizar un poco pero ya esta aqui el cap, y no solo de Wild star, sino que tambien actualice hoy mismo todos los demás Fics (Excepto el SoraPile) asi que espero compense un poco mi tardía, cabe mencionarles que Wild star esta por terminar y ya tengo otro fic previsto al que llame Datte Datte Aa majou, para mas información al respecto visiten mi facebook :3**

* * *

Erena estaba nerviosa, sentía como su corazón latía poderosamente, hace 2 días que estaba viviendo aquel conflicto en su interior que no la dejaba avanzar, simplemente intentaba no pensar en ello, pero en cuanto más se esmeraba en olvidarlo, más aparecía en su mente la simple idea, ¿Por qué dejar que su corazón dominara su razón? Aunque no estaba al 100% segura de ello, sabía que tenía algo muy en claro y era que, pasara lo que pasara, Anju no saldría de esa celda, al menos no a manos de ella. No quería ser una traidora más a su especie, los Wild ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para volver a perturbar su "aparente paz" actual.

Pero si no pensaba liberar a su amada ¿Qué hacía parada frente a la puerta de la celda de Anju? Solo había terminado caminando hasta ese lugar y como los días anteriores solo se había limitado a mirar la entrada de la celda y solo eso, no se atrevía a entrar, porque sabía que si entraba seguro lloraría; Pero ese día era diferente, simplemente tenía la necesidad de querer ver a la chica de ojos purpuras aunque fuese de la manera más cruel en la que podría encontrar ahora mismo.

" _-Solo… quiero verla un momento…..-"_ pensó para sí misma mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cerradura encadenada del lugar y deslizaba su extremidad sobre el frio metal.

Trago con fuerza y dando rápidos respingos, saco del bolsillo de su uniforme la llave que la directora le había enviado con Kotori un par de días atrás. Solo la miraría, solo miraría a su amada, nada malo pasaría si la miraba solamente. Por ello se arriesgó a hacerlo.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giro de está escuchando como el seguro de la cerradura era abierto, de nueva cuenta su corazón se ponía inquieto y continuo con la acción y poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta.

En ese lugar se podía apreciar obscuridad, todo era rodeado por ella a excepción de cierto lugar en el centro de aquella habitación, donde se podía apreciar dos cadenas brillantes, un color purpura era el que emanaban y estas sujetaban las manos de cierta prisionera del lugar, una coraza en su torso la hacía permanecer de rodillas e inclinada ligeramente hacia el frente, sus pies estaban atrapados en el suelo, todo con el fin de evitar algún intento de escape, las cadenas evitaban totalmente el poder de su sello, y por último, su cabeza era forzada a estas agachada, simplemente la chica no parecía tener algún tipo de escapatoria.

Erena sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver semejante escena, Anju seguro lo pasaba muy mal en esa celda, pero simplemente al verla en su mente aparecía como de manera tan desdichada había apuntado a Tsubasa con ese revolver y como sin escrúpulo alguno le había disparado con completa intención de matarla, simplemente le era imposible perdonar a la castaña, aun cuando la amaba con locura.

La Spiritual camino vacilante hacia el frente de Anju que no podía si quiera levantar la cabeza para mirar a la recién llegada, con cuidado se postro lo más cerca posible y aun dudosa termino por acariciar la mejilla de la Hebi que se sobresaltó ligeramente y rápidamente comenzó a removerse violentamente, sin embargo Erena sujeto firmemente de nueva cuenta su rostro y se inclinó lo suficiente para que Anju viera que era ella, en ese instante se detuvo. Después de mucho tiempo los ojos de ambas se encontraban, mirándose con profunda melancolía y dolor, pero a la vez un pequeño destello de amor que ambas sentían la una por la otra.

-Soy yo Anju… está bien….- dijo con vos dolosa mientras acariciaba un par de veces más las mejillas de la Hebi con sus pulgares.

Se mantuvieron un par de segundos así, sin despegar la mirada la una de la otra tranquilizándose con la compañía de la otra, aunque para desgracia de Erena el momento no podía ser eterno, de hecho estaba ahí para hacerle un par de preguntas a Anju, por lo que poniéndose un poco más seria se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarle con más frialdad.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto Anju? De todas las personas… quien tenía que lastimarme terminaste siendo tu…. Yo quiero entenderlo, alguna razón…. Pero, después veo como está la salud de Tsubasa y….. Quisiera matarte….- con esas palabras Erena evitaba soltar lagrimas frente a la Hebi que tenía dificultades para mirarla. –Pero…. me lo impide el amor que siento por ti…-

Anju se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello último, acaso eso era ¿Una confesión de amor? Después de todo ese tiempo y de las cosas que sucedieron, aun así Erena era capaz de confesar algo así tan de repente…..

Anju trato de removerse otra vez, Erena solo la observaba, era como si la chica intentara decirle algo. Supuso que era algo importante por la manera en la que Anju la miraba, pero… ¿Y si era una trampa? Si se atrevía a siquiera quitarle la mascarilla que le impedía hablar a la Hebi, estaba en riesgo de un ataque venenoso, y aunque la misma Erena fuese incubadora de un sello sumamente venenoso, el veneno de Anju seguro la lastimaría, e incluso la podría matar. Entraba nuevamente en un dilema.

-Perdón Anju… no puedo confiar en ti…. No después de todo lo que sucedió….- Erena agachaba la cabeza nuevamente tras esa respuesta y sentía sus ojos humedecerse de nueva cuenta.

Anju al escuchar eso solo comenzó a moverse de una manera aun más violenta y desesperada, Erena solo se sobresaltó ante las acciones de Anju y comenzó a preocuparse.

Simplemente se reincorporo y sacando de su bolsillo de nueva cuenta aquella llave la sujeto con fuerza y con un pesado suspiro le daba la espalda a Anju y comenzaba a marcharse del lugar, le dolía enormemente aquello, pero no sería la mala de la historia

-Espero algún día poder estar a tu lado Anju, algún día, en otro tiempo, bajo el mismo cielo….- finalizo su breve visita a la celda de Anju que emitió un gemido tras ver a Erena cerrar la puerta, un gemido ahogado por la mascarilla que cubría su boca, pero que sin duda alguna se podía distinguir que había dicho el nombre de la Spiritual con desespero.

Sin embargo todos sus gemidos suplicantes fueron ignorados por la Spiritual que sin vacilar ni una sola vez mas, salió de los calabozos de la academia y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación, necesitaba prepararse para su día y tener energía para el entrenamiento extra con Tsubasa y las demás.

-No vamos a perder contra nadie….. Absolutamente contra nadie, ni si quiera contra ti… Anju….-

.

.

.

Nozomi permanecía pensativa, la plática que había tenido con la directora respecto a las habilidades de Nico y de la razón del por qué estaba ahí la hacían cuestionarse demasiado, si resultaba ser cierto el gran potencial que Nico tenia, definitivamente debían explotarlo, claro, sin hacer que la Usagi terminara agotada, después de todo la pelinegra era una amiga muy preciada para ella y no soportaría verla dañada por hacerla sobre esforzarse; y después estaba Maki, esa chica con un poder desconocido también. Estaba segura que sería más complicado averiguar que pasaba con el sistema de la Hyo que cualquier otro entrenamiento, pero tomaría la responsabilidad.

Justo en ese momento estaba prestando atención a su clase, pero un pequeño destello dorado la hizo distraerse, así es, su amada Ayase Eri se había incorporado a su clase desde que había evolucionado de Dreikon a Spiritual, y desde ese entonces solía llevarse la atención de la Tanuki constantes ocasiones, aunque la rubia ni si quiera la volteara a ver por qué seguro seguiría molesta hasta cierto punto con ella.

-Ah~ Ericchi es tan orgullosa….- susurro para sí misma mientras desviaba su mirada de la rusa y la volvía a la pizarra frente a la clase.

Por su parte Eri, era demasiado consiente de la penetrante mirada de Nozomi casi todos los días, y moría por volver a su relación anterior, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía del todo, a veces duchaba por dejar todo atrás y correr a los brazos de Nozomi, pero aquellos dolorosos recuerdos del como la Tanuki había "preferido" atender primero a Nico que a ella la hacía querer evitarlo a toda costa; debía demostrar que iba enserio con lo de que Nozomi debía ganársela esta vez.

Aunque, mirar de vez en cuando a la peli morada a través del reflejo de su teléfono celular, no le caía nada mal a su corazón.

-Señorita Ayase-san ¿Podría venir un momento?- el docente al frente de la clase llamo a la rubia que rápidamente atendió y se levanto de su lugar para ver qué era lo que aquel docente deseaba.

-¿Qué desea?- con cortesía pregunto al hombre que la había llamado y este con la misma amabilidad y cortesía le contesto.

-Necesito que vaya a atender un par de inconvenientes en el campo Spiritual, parece que el área de los árboles frutales está atrayendo roedores y ardillas- pedía el hombre a Eli que tras un suspiro acepto.

-De acuerdo, me apresurare para comenzar con la práctica lo antes posible- decía Eli al hombre que asintió, pero la detuvo un breve momento.

-Toujou-san ¿Podría apoyar a Ayase-san por favor?- El hombre ajeno a cualquier situación entre ambas chicas pedía a la Tanuki que al ser llamada se sobresaltó y al escuchar la petición simplemente sonrió nerviosa.

-No creo que un mapache sea más velos que una ardilla en un árbol- se excusaba Nozomi para no tener que quedarse a solas con la rubia, sin embargo el hombre insistió.

-Pero la esencia ayuda a ahuyentarlos, así que está bien ¿Puede hacerme ese favor Toujou-san?- volvía a insistir el hombre, Nozomi con pesadez suspiro y termino por acceder a la petición del hombre, Eri por su parte no dijo nada, o al menos no expreso nada en ese momento.

.

Ambas chicas caminaban por los pasillos en completo silencio la una con la otra, estaba pensando cada quien en sus propias complicaciones con respecto a la chica que les hacía compañía. Timidez y desconfianza, eso era el sentir en común entre Nozomi y Eri.

Nozomi sentía que no podría conversar con la rusa, pues como días anteriores, esta se comportaría fría y despreciativa, cosa que no quería y la lastimaba, por ello no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada.

Eri, se sentía incomoda, sentía que si cedía un poco Nozomi intentaría aprovecharse, cosa que no sucedería, pero aun así se seguía sintiendo insegura de que hacer realmente. Pero ya no quería estar así….. Estar sin la Tanuki solo hacía sentir triste.

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta el área del campo asignada a los Spiritual y comenzaron a observar el problema, efectivamente, había varios de aquellos roedores merodeando los árboles y cavando en la tierra, la tierra en Otonokizaka estaba tratada con especialidad, pues gracias a la gran energía espiritual que emanaba de la academia gracias a los Wild, esta tenía un reforzamiento especial también, y aquellos animales que rascaban en la tierra podrían romper con la funcionalidad de la tierra y convertirla en suelo común y corriente que no resistiría el constante poder y fuerza que los Wild trabajaban sobre él.

-Creo que tenemos mucho que hacer aquí…- Eri fue la primera en hablar mirando algunos huecos en el piso y después soltando un gran suspiro.

-Si…. Así que empecemos, antes de que el grupo venga haca acá para practicar- con esa rápida respuesta Nozomi se retiraba su gabardina de uniforme, arremangaba su camisa y se transformó rápidamente, dejando ver en lo bajo un gran mapache que en cuanto estuvo listo dio un hábil salto hacia alguno de los árboles y comenzó a pasearse por ahí ahuyentando a los roedores invasores.

Eli miro únicamente la acción y un par de segundos después hizo exactamente lo mismo dejando ver a un hermoso zorro rojo que comenzó a olfatear los hoyos en el suelo para comenzar a dejar su esencia ahí y los pequeños invasores huyeran.

El pequeño plan surtía efecto, los pequeños animales corrían ante la presencia del zorro y el mapache, el primero se ocupaba del suelo y el segundo de lo alto en los árboles, poco a poco los roedores se comenzaban a marchar brincando a través del muro o escalándolo para huir de los supuestos depredadores.

Ambos animales se dedicaron una mirada rápida notando como su treta había tenido éxito, el zorro dio un par de pasos mientras el mapache pretendía bajar de un salto, y lanzándose de aquella rama que lo sostenía, al mismo tiempo, un flasheo azul y otro morado aparecieron como muestra de que ambas chicas volvían a su forma original, pero un pequeño detalle las tomo por sorpresa a ambas.

Eri sintió un peso caerle encima y enseguida un dolor en sus glúteos y espalda, así como Nozomi sintió caer sobre algo que la lastimo del estómago y a su vez cocho su cabeza ligeramente con el pasto del piso.

Ninguna calculo bien la caída y Nozomi termino cayéndole encima a Eri, rápidamente ambas chicas se quejaron por el ligero dolor del impacto para después mirarse.

-Lo…. Lo siento mucho Ericchi….- se disculpó primeramente Nozomi mirando aquellos ojos azules que estaban sorprendidos. Notando su cercanía sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

-De…. Descuida….. ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia a la Tanuki, todo en un intento de ignorar aquella cercanía que tenían ambas pues también la ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a avergonzarse.

-Si… gracias ¿Y tú?- devolvió la pregunta Nozomi con la misma voz temblorosa y nerviosa a la Kitsune que solo asintió en respuesta.

Ambas sentían como su corazón golpeaba en su interior simplemente era imposible ignorarlo, incluso apostaban a que la contraria sentía el latir de su corazón contra el pecho de la contraria. Nozomi no sabía que hacer puesto que no quería equivocarse más. Eri por su parte ya no podía resistir más eso que la carcomía, simplemente se había forzado a ser dura con Nozomi por orgullo, aun sabiendo que la peli morada se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido, seguía haciéndola dar vueltas. Ya no lo haría más, estaba cansada de eso porque no solo lastimaba a la Tanuki con su indiferencia, también se lastimaba a si misma.

-Yo… te ayudare a levantarte Ericchi…- Nozomi al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba se disponía a ponerse de pie, sin embargo algo la retuvo en su sitio.

Los brazos de Eri estaban aferrados sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole alejarse de ella y levantarse, Aquello desconcertó a Nozomi, no fue hasta que miro de vuelta a la rubia que parecía estar a punto de decirle algo con unas mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿No estas cansada ya?- fueron las primeras palabras que dejo salir Eri sin despegar sus ojos de los turquesa de Nozomi.

-¿Eh, de que hablas Ericchi?- pregunto la mayor a la rubia bajo ella que aún le impedía moverse de su embarazosa posición.

-De todo esto…. De fingir que todo está bien…..- aclaro Eri y Nozomi solo aparto la mirada, sintió que sus lágrimas pronto saldrían.

-No estoy fingiendo nada, estoy bien, sé que te falle y merezco lo que me haces, por ello no replico en absoluto…. Lo merezco…. Yo….- trataba de seguir fingiendo estar bien, pero claramente Eri por fin se había dado cuenta del daño que le había estado causando su indiferencia.

Eri solo fue aflojando uno de sus brazos para correrlo desde el hombro de Nozomi hasta la mejilla de esta y posar su cálida mano sobre el rostro de Nozomi, dando una ligera caricia antes de empujar levemente y con cuidado para que la peli morada la volteara a ver. Podía notar los cristalinos cojos turquesa de la mayor amenazando con lagrimear en cualquier momento.

-Si…. Te lo mereces…. Pero sabes Nozomi…. Hay algunas cosas que pasan por que tienen que pasar…..- dijo Eri con voz suave a la chica mayor que aun la miraba con ojos tristes, pero sin decir nada continuo escuchándola. -…. Pero hay otras cosas que tienes que hacer que pasen…..- finalizo la rubia sujetando con mas firmeza la mejilla de Nozomi para después, tomando con sorpresa a la mayor, levanto levemente su cabeza para hacer que sus labios tocaran la mejilla de la Tanuki que se quedó pasmada por la repentina acción que sin duda hizo que su corazón diera un inesperado salto en su interior.

Con lentitud, Eri se separaba del contacto y volvía su vista a Nozomi que hizo exactamente lo mismo pero aun denotando la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Ericchi….- Susurro el nombre de su amada casi en un simple suspiro para después sonreírle levemente.

-¿Puedes hacer que mis días sean alegres otra vez Nozomi?- con esa sincera petición le devolvió la sonrisa a la mayor que por fin dejaba que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, pero no lágrimas de tristeza como hace unos momentos atrás, esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría que no pudo contener.

-Si Ericchi…. Puedo hacerlo porque el simple hecho de estar contigo, basta para hacerme feliz también….- finalizo Nozomi acercando su rostro de nueva cuenta a la rubia, pero sin contacto en sus labios simplemente juntaron frente con frente de manera dulce en la que ambas chicas se sonrieron por la alegría que sentían en ese momento.

-Ejem… lamento importunar su momento pero…. ya vienen los demás Nya- esa dulce y suave voz hizo que ambas chicas se separaran de golpe y miraran en la dirección de donde provenía aquella conocida voz.

Nozomi y Eri se encontraron con una sonrojada Rin que las había atrapado en aquel acto tan personal, la chica no pertenecía a su clase pero si solían unir la clase de las tres para practicar.

-Lo… lo sentimos mucho Rin-chan- Nozomi avergonzada se quitaba de encima de Eri y sonreía apenada a la Neko que también parecía algo incomoda.

Eri sintió un escalofrió al recordar como había sucedido una situación similar mucho tiempo atrás pero quien las había atrapado en medio del bosque había sido Nico y Nozomi la había rechazado en ese momento, por ello en ese momento temió lo peor.

-Ericchi ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o esperas a que te bese otra vez?- aquello saco de su mini trance a la rubia que tras escuchar las palabras de Nozomi la miro.

La peli morada simplemente le extendía su mano para que la rubia la tomara y mientras una cálida y resplandeciente sonrisa la iluminaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Nozomi….- respondió la rubia tomando la mano de Eri y poniéndose de pie, perdiéndose en los ojos turquesa de la chica que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

Kotori estaba en su habitación rodeada de la oscuridad de la noche, la peli gris trataba de dormir tras un agotador día de prácticas en el campus. Agradecía totalmente que tanto Erena como Umi hubieran cancelado la práctica con Honoka, Nico y Maki, de no ser así hubiese terminado rendida de tanto trabajo; Aunque su verdadera incógnita era el por qué Umi estaba actuando así, el día anterior tampoco se había presentado a practicar y al dar clases, estaba sumamente distante de todo y de todas. Eso la preocupaba.

Tratando de no pensar en nada de eso intento volver a dormir, pero un sonido cerca del lugar la hizo sobresaltarse; El aullido de un lobo se podía escuchar no muy lejos de donde está. Intento ignorarlo, pero aquel aullido volvió a escucharse un par de veces más lo cual le causo inquietud.

-¿Quién puede estar haciendo esto a estas horas?- se preguntó a si misma poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir de su cama con mucha curiosidad.

Primero opto por asomarse por su gran ventana, pero no logro distinguir nada, por lo que abriendo esta se montó sobre el marco de la ventana y dio un salto al aire convirtiéndose en ese gran y hábil ave que pronto revoloteo sus alas buscando al responsable de esos aullidos.

El águila voló un par de metros alrededor de los edificio, al pasar por la parte trasera de los jardines traseros, justo en el gran árbol de manzanas distinguió una silueta, cuando se acercó más pudo notar quien era.

El gran ave revoloteo un poco más para terminar por aterrizar a un par de metros de aquella chica bajo aquel gran árbol y sin llamar la atención volvió a su forma normal, Kotori camino poco a poco hasta llegar a la chica peli azul que estaba sentada bajo aquel árbol, iluminada solamente por la tenue luz de la luna.

-¿Umi-chan que haces a estas horas afuera?- Kotori se acercaba a la Okami bajo el árbol, la chica solo giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la Dreikon en pijamas.

-Perdón Kotori…. ¿Te desperté?- pregunto la chica a su amiga que solo le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-No, estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía, entonces te escuche y vine…- contesto Kotori a la Okami que solo suspiro.

\- ya veo….- fue su única y fría respuesta, con ello volvió su vista a la luna que había estado observando todo el rato.

Kotori comenzaba a preocuparse, normalmente Umi no actuaba así, ¿Por qué ahora estaba con un semblante tan deprimido y le aullaba a la luna como un cachorro herido? No lo sabía, pero no quería ver así a su amiga, después de todo aun la amaba con locura.

Camino para acercarse a la peli azul con una leve sonrisa sin decir nada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó a su lado quedándose ahí por un momento, acompañando a la Okami el profundo silencio de la noche, donde solo unos cuantos grillos cantaban y un pequeño viento soplaba.

-Es tan difícil fingir que todo es perfecto…. Cuando duele tanto… fue tan bonito mientras creí que fue verdad algo de lo que sentíamos- Umi dejaba escapar aquellas palabras, pero más que decírselas a su acompañante, se las decía a si misma sin apartar su mirada de la brillante luna.

Fue seña suficiente para entender completamente lo que le ocurría a Umi, Alguien había roto su corazón, y ese alguien no podía ser otra persona más que Maki, la pelirroja por la que Umi había estado velando desde que Kotori recuerda entrar a aquella academia.

Entendía como se sentía la Okami, después de todo ella había sentido constantes veces como dolía su corazón al saber que la Okami amaba a otra persona, por lo que sujetando la mano de Umi hablo:

-Vamos Umi-chan, nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera los problemas y las decepciones, mucho menos los corazones rotos- Kotori respondía a lo que Umi había dicho, con esas palabras Umi la miro. – al final, si ríes, todos reirán contigo, pero si lloras, solo tú te mojaras la cara- Kotori dio una caricia a la mano que sostenía de Umi.

La Okami se sorprendió por lo dicho por Kotori, de alguna manera su compañía lograba reconfortarla un poco más. Se sentía extrañamente bien, fue ahí cuando agradeció que la peli gris hubiese aparecido para hacerle compañía antes de que terminara llorando como la noche anterior, y la noche anterior a esa.

-es un error que el amor y la amistad se crucen- Umi dejaba que la Dreikon acariciara su mano con la amabilidad y calidez que solo ella sabía hacerlo, sentía que podía dejar salir toco con la peli gris que solo la escuchaba con tranquilidad.

-No Umi-chan, el verdadero error es que te arruines un presente, aferrándote a un pasado que no tiene ningún futuro, más si con ello te llevas a otros que te aman en el camino- Kotori poco a poco comenzaba a inclinar su cabeza para recargarla sobre el hombro de Umi que no dijo nada solo escuchaba atentamente y manteniendo al margen sus lágrimas.

-Solo quisiera no quedarme estancada en esto Kotori, quisiera olvidarlo, si pudiera arrancar mi corazón para no sentir nada sin duda lo haría, pero no puedo, tengo que vivir con esto hasta que deje de doler- Umi dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran, giraba su mano para sostener la de Kotori, buscando en el agarre algo que cesara su dolido corazón.

-Bueno Umi-chan tal vez no soy la experta en esto, pero hasta yo misma sé que el primer paso nunca de los nunca te lleva a lo que quieres…- Kotori daba un ligero apretón a la mano de Umi, poco a poco reincorporo su cabeza y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Umi que sollozaba por lo bajo. -… Pero al menos ese primer paso, te saca de donde estas ¿Estarías dispuesta a darlo?- finalizo Kotori manteniendo la caricia.

Umi sentía calmarse poco a poco, como si cada caricia de Kotori y cada palabra fuese un analgésico que poco a poco calmaba el dolor que sentía, simplemente se fue inclinando lo suficiente para recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kotori y cerrar los ojos en aquella posición, escuchando el relajante sonido de los latidos de Kotori y como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente tras su respiración.

-Puedo darlo…. Pero necesito juntar fuerza para hacerlo….- susurro Umi manteniéndose más calmada con su cabeza aun descansando en el pecho de Kotori que continuaba acariciando su cabeza con total tranquilidad.

-Entonces yo estaré a tu lado Umi-chan ayudándote a juntar la fuerza que necesites…- finalizo Kotori aquel encuentro.

Notando como entre la oscura noche, el rostro de Umi daba una tenue sonrisa y un último suspiro para después terminar de susurrar:

-Gracias Kotori…. Te quiero…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **ya hacia falta algo de amor entre esas cuatro xD**


	22. Chapter 22 Tristeza y felicidad

**buenas noches sexys lectores, aqui les hago entrega del cap de Wild stars, y que creen? estamos a 4 capítulos de llegar al final de esta historia,se que habia dicho que 30, pero la verdad del 20 al 27 seria casi casi puro relleno y no tengo tiempo para eso, asi que aqui estamos por llegar a lo canijo de esto y prepárense, solo les recuerdo que en base a las votaciones que se hicieron cuando apenas inicie el fic, se llevara a cabo el final, ya no es mi responsabilidad, sino de ustedes lo que aqui ocurrira.**

 **sin mas que decir que lo disfruten pues ya falta poco.**

 **PD: ya comencé a escribir el cap 2 de el nuevo fic "Datte Datte Aa Majou" que comenzara a publicarse justamente después de terminar con Wild stars, sin mas que decir espero y disfruten la lectura.**

 **PD2: aqui en este fic esta la ultima pista para descifrar el final, mucha suerte a los super vivos :3**

* * *

Minami-san miraba a la gran ventana de su oficina a todos sus estudiantes practicando para mejorar en el campus, no importaba quienes fuesen o que clase fuesen, todos y cada uno de ellos trabajan al máximo para llevar a cabo sus actividades y trabajar de la mejor manera en el cuanto a su poder, ella sabía que estaban cerca de una posible lucha contra la gente de Red, aunque fuesen seres totalmente incompresibles para ella. Solo sabía que debía luchar y que debía destruirlos a ellos y a cualquiera que intentara meterse con su logro de llevar a los Wild hasta la sima, debían ser seres para la sociedad, criaturas que la misma sociedad aceptaran entre ellos, eso es lo que Minami quería, luchar por esa igualdad tan deseada desde hace siglos, esa igualdad que en años ancestrales tenían los Wild como seres poderosos y buenos que ayudaban a la humanidad, eso es lo que Minami quería conseguir a toda costa.

Si tan solo tuviera todas las respuestas, ella se sentiría muy bien y con un peso considerable menos encima, pero lamentablemente las cosas no eran así y tenía que seguir esforzándose por el bien de sus estudiantes y de los Wild en general.

Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos y llamo a su puerta, ella atendió de inmediato pidiendo que pasaran, con ello, una alta peli morada entro algo molesta y seria a la oficina de la mujer peli gris, cuando llego hasta su escritorio azoto su mano contra este haciéndolo crujir.

-¿Qué pretende usted?- esa era Toudo Erena que parecía afligida y molesta en una sola.

-¿De que hablas Toudo-san, puedes explicarte?- pregunto la mujer dándose lentamente la vuelta hacia la alta chica para mirarla directamente, notando en el acto la furia de esta.

-Usted me a entregado la posible salida de Anju de esa maldita prisión ¿Con que fin? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?—pregunto la chica aun furiosa mirando directamente a la mujer que solo suspiro para después sonreírle.

-Una prueba quizás, prueba de que puedo seguir confiando en ti en este cometido que es convertir a los Wild en lo que deben ser y que no traicionaras a nadie por sentimientos egoístas en tu corazón, eso quería probar- decía la mujer a la Komodo que solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué hacerme esto para probarlo…. No tiene idea… ¡No tiene idea de lo que sufro en esto!- le dijo Erena perdiendo su compostura y mirando aun furiosa a la mujer.

-No, no lo sé, es por ello que quise probarte Erena, después de todo tuve mis dudas al descubrir que entraste a ese lugar, aunque no hiciste nada ilícito, aun cuando pudiste, es por eso que no habrá algún inconveniente contigo y puedo seguir confiando- decía Minami con cierto desinterés en el asunto y Erena solo se quedó helada.

-¿Co….como lo supo?- pregunto Erena olvidándose brevemente del real motivo por el que ella estaba ahí.

-las cosas no estaban como yo las había dejado, por eso me di cuenta, pero no estoy culpándote de nada Erena, eso que quede muy claro, simplemente quise probar tu lealtad hasta en circunstancias como estas; Tal vez no puedo hacer mucho porque te sientas mejor, pero te prometo algo a cambio de tu lealtad- esas últimas palabras de la directora hicieron a Erena ponerse atenta y dispuesta a escuchar.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto fría y seria, la directora solo le sonrió complacida.

-Cuando todo esto termine, enviaremos a Anju al gobierno japonés para su readaptación, no vamos a juzgarla en por la corte de los Wild- Erena se sorprendió nuevamente de las palabras de la directora, aquella oferta era única y no podía rechazarla.

-De verdad….. ¿Perdonaran la vida de Anju?- pregunto la Komodo a la directora que asintió.

-Así es, si tu deseo es ayudarla sin perjudicar a otros, esta es tu mejor opción Toudo-san ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- con una mirada más seria, Minami propuso a la Wild que pareció meditar un breve momento antes de mirar de vuelta a la mayor.

-Bien Minami-san….. Usted gana, permaneceré al margen de todo, y más vale que cumpla su promesa para ayudar a Anju- Erena daba su respuesta por fin, aun dudosa de si aquella mujer cumpliría con su parte del trato.

-Puedes confiar en mí, por ahora, solo necesito que estés al tanto de los alrededores y que sigas ayudando con su actividad a Nishikino, pero principalmente a Yazawa- con esta última petición la mujer le daba la espalda a Erena, la Wild simplemente suspiro y también dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse a seguir con sus labores.

-Con permiso- dijo la Komodo antes de salir de la oficina de la mujer peli gris para emprenderse en continuar con sus actividades, y claro, también con su nueva misión.

.

.

.

Nico permanecía en su lugar, mirando por la ventana como gran parte de los wild estaban fuera haciendo sus prácticas rutinarias, ella por el contrario estaba dentro de un aula, escuchando una clase que no le interesaba mucho, Honoka parecía dormitar y en cuanto a Maki, la chica ni si quiera estaba ahí, probablemente se habría escabullido para ir a dormir a cualquiera de los árboles que le diera la suficiente sombra, las tres chicas estaban muy avanzadas a comparación de su clase, todo gracias a los constantes entrenamientos que hacían con todas las demás. Por esa razón sus otras dos compañeras se daban el lujo de faltar y ella no tenía más remedio que quedarse ahí, puesto que Nozomi la había observado constantemente con la intención de que Nico mejorara, y claro no podía faltar una que otra amenaza entre aquella vigilancia por parte de la Tanuki.

-¿Cómo es posible que incluso mi novia me dejara morir sola de aburrimiento aquí?... Maki-chan es muy desconsiderada- refunfuñaba por lo bajo Nico manteniéndose mirando por la ventana y frunciendo de manera evidente el ceño.

Sin otra cosa en mente que aquella pelirroja y el cómo castigarla cuando la viera por haberla abandonado en aquella aburrida clase, se mantuvo sin prestar atención si quiera al tiempo transcurrido en aquella clase, no fue hasta que percibió cierto aroma que la hizo tensarse y comenzar a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar aquel pequeño detalle? Su siguiente clase estaría a cargo de cierta Okami con la que llevaba más de una semana sin hablar….. ahora entendía la razón del por qué Maki no estaba ahí. Pues la pelirroja tampoco se había animado a hablar con la peli azul desde aquel incidente ¿Era obvio no? Después de todo ambas se habían técnicamente peleado en el sitio por la pelirroja.

Con todas esas ideas en mente se mantuvo mirando aun por la ventana pero ahora con la sensación de estar siendo observada y no le gustaba para nada el cómo se sentía aquello, todo empeoro cuando escucho a la Okami hablar en el lugar.

-Buenos días, por favor tomen apunte de lo que anotare en la pizarra- definitivamente era Umi, ahora era innegable.

 _-Su voz suena….. Desanimada…. Fría…. Como si algo estuviera mal en ella-_ pensó Nico aun manteniéndose sin mirar al frente, simplemente trataba de evitarlo.

Al parecer a Umi no le importo en absoluto su presencia, simplemente continúo en silencio haciendo apuntes en su pizarra y cuando la Okami termino con aquello continúo con una explicación referente a la energía del sello, cosa que Nico ya sabía. Razón por la cual aquella clase se le hizo eterna a la pelinegra.

Umi por su parte estaba totalmente consiente del actuar de Nico, incluso podía oler su inquietud y su nerviosismo, No la culpaba, sabía perfectamente porque Nico se encontraría de esa manera _–A veces los instintos del sello pueden dominarnos por cumplir con nuestro deseo-_ pensó un breve momento recordando el cómo Nico había actuado aquel día en que Maki y ella se separaron ¿se encontraba molesta por eso todavía? Por supuesto que no, era más un sentimiento de decepción, tal vez consigo misma de no haber sido capaz de ganarse ese corazón a pesar de tener ventaja.

Además…..

-…..Kotori tiene razón…..- susurro para sí misma recordando la plática- de unas noches atrás con la peli gris que la logro animar lo suficiente como para determinarse a olvidar que aquello sucedió.

Pero… aun cuando estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con la nueva pareja, aunque no estaba muy agradecida de enfrentarlas tan pronto, pero no podía permitirse estar de esa manera con sus amigas y alumnas, después de todo lo importante y más preocupante era prepararse para cualquier nuevo ataque de la gente de Red que estuviera dispuesta a rescatar a Anju de su celda.

 _-… Umi-chan, nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera los problemas y las decepciones, mucho menos los corazones rotos….._ _al final, si ríes, todos reirán contigo, pero si lloras, solo tú te mojaras la cara…-_

-Es cierto…. Solo yo me estoy deprimiendo mientras ellas fuera de mi presencia se sienten bien, por ello….- con ello en mente Umi tomo una decisión.

Continuando con la clase. Umi se dedicó enteramente a ello sin querer prestar más atención en otra cosa.

Un largo rato trascurrió en aquella clase que se le hizo casi eterna a Nico, simplemente deseaba que sonara el cambio de clase y salir corriendo de ahí, trataba de concentrarse en lo que pudiese, pero fue tanto el hecho de que se desconectara de todo que no presto atención cuando sonó el cambio de clase y como todos sus compañeros se retiraban dejándola casi sola, a excepción claro de la Okami al frente de la clase que ahora la observaba con cuidado.

Umi respiro hondo, para ella, al contrario de Nico, se le había pasado el tiempo de aquella clase demasiado rápido, y ya tan solo quedaban ellas dos solas en aquel salón, era el momento…

-Nico….- la voz de Umi hizo que la Usagi se sobresaltara y dejara fija la mirada en un punto, con la intensión de no mirar a Umi, no podía hacerlo aun…

Umi noto como actuó la pelinegra al escucharla, esto sería algo difícil, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, solo era tiempo de aclarar un par de cosas para, por lo menos, calmar las cosas. La Okami solo camino en dirección a Nico que permanecía en la misma posición que anteriormente, desviando su mirada totalmente de aquellos ojos marrón que se acercaban con completa tranquilidad.

Una vez que Umi llego hasta el escritorio de Nico, poso su mano sobre la mesa y la deslizo lentamente mirando el mismo lugar que Nico miraba.

-Ya pasaron unos días ¿No? Días desperdiciados por una rivalidad absurda…- con esas palabras Umi logro por fin que Nico la mirara un breve momento, podía notarlo aunque ni si quiera estuviera viendo a la de ojos carmín. –Decir que no estoy afectada es una gran mentira, pero…. es aún peor estar sin todas las personas que consideras importantes. Pensar que un sentimiento fue lo que te arrebato una vida buena y pacifica… o una amistad- continuaba Umi.

Nico solo observaba la expresión de Umi, parecía melancólica todavía, pero su voz sonaba más tranquila y honesta, como si ella estuviese a punto de dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que pensaba que la Okami guardaba, debido a que la Usagi no sabía de la plática de Umi y Kotori un par de noches atrás.

-De cualquier manera pienso que las cosas no pueden estar así, quiero decir ¿No se supone que somos amigas? Deberíamos apoyarnos, deberíamos estar interesadas en lo que sucede con la otra… y sin embargo solo nos dispusimos a pelear de una manera tonta a pesar de habernos prometido no hacerlo más, me fallaste Nico….. y yo te falle a ti…- Umi por fin se atrevía a mirar a la pelinegra, con esas palabras en el aire, marrón y carmín se encontraban por fin, con un sentimiento incierto en su pecho.

-Yo…. No quería afrontarte tan pronto Umi….. De verdad, aunque parezca que no e estado preocupada por esto….. Es en lo que más pienso cuando estoy sola….- Nico por fin decía algo al respecto, su voz temblaba ligeramente, pero aun así continuo… -En muchas ocasiones me dijiste que estaba actuando de mala manera y no tome conciencia de tus palabras. Ahora que las cosas sucedieron me siento arrepentida- Nico lentamente miraba al suelo con cuidado y el temblar de su cuerpo aún se sentía y crecía lentamente al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos. –No solo por hacerte algo como lo que te hice….. Nos hemos llevado entre nosotras a Maki….. Ella nos ama a ambas y la he alejado de su amistad más importante por mi egoísmo…. La he hecho tener que decidir entre una de las dos sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello-

La morena lentamente se incluso para quedar a la vista de la Usagi y que esta no pudiese evitarla en ningún momento más.

-Sabes Nico…. Cuando lastimamos a la persona que amamos, a esa persona que nos ha dado tanta alegría, tanto amor nos sentimos fatales porque sabemos que no se lo merece, que esa persona debería recibir solo lo mejor de nosotras. La mitad de nosotras es humana, y como humanas que somos siempre estaremos afectas a cometer errores y a lastimar justo a los que más significan para nosotros- Umi posaba esta vez su mano sobre el hombro de Nico para que la mayor no apartara la vista y continuaran con lo que deseaban decirse. –Pero…. los errores son parte de crecer- poco a poco Umi formaba una sonrisa con sus labios, expresión que calmo poco a poco el temblar de la mayor.

-No podemos retroceder el tiempo y enmendar nuestras equivocaciones, Pero si puedo hacer algo ahora…. En estos momentos quiero pedirte de corazón y con sinceridad que me puedas perdonar por el error que cometí…. Y por qué ese lado salvaje en ambas nos dominara…- Nico por fin dejaba que una de sus lágrimas resbalara por su mejilla.

Umi sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de sentirse tan pesado, era como si el hablar con la pelinegra le hubiese hecho liberarse de muchas cosas.

Con cuidado ambas morenas se miraron y poco a poco cerraban el espacio entre ambas abrazándose en el acto. Sabían que sería algo complicado olvidar lo sucedido, pero no imposible, si ambas tenían la disposición de hacerlo lo lograrían sin dudar, todo sería por el bien de ellas mismas, y de sus amigas…. Pero más importante…. Por el bien de esa pelirroja ingenua que ambas querían.

Lentamente se separaban y volvían a mirarse, una sonrisa le dedicaban a la otra y tras ella una risa que se dedicaban ambas por lo ocurrido y que a pesar de todo eran capaces de perdonarse…

-Cuida de ella Nico, a pesar de todo ella aun es todo un misterio…. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor….- finalizando con esas palabras Umi se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda a la pelinegra comenzando a caminar de vuelta al escritorio y tomando sus cosas.

-Umi….- susurro Nico por lo bajo tras las últimas palabras de Umi, pues habían sido una sorpresa, pero más que eso, habían sido lo más bello que la peli azul le estaba brindando con tanta sinceridad.

Se quedaron un momento en aquella posición, Nico mirando la espalda de Umi y la peli azul mirando sus manos que sostenían su portafolio, dando un respiro aún más hondo volvió su vista con una sonrisa a la Usagi.

-Te veo a ti y a Maki al final de clases, para practicar…. Juntas…- Umi finalizaba con tranquilidad, saliendo de aquel salón y dejando a Nico una una gran tranquilidad en su interior, no podía sentirse mejor aquel día.

.

.

.

Tsubasa caminaba a la par de Honoka, aquel día había sido demasiado ajetreado para ambas, después de todo las chicas se habían esforzado mucho en sus actividades después de clases, aunque Tsubasa aún estaba algo convaleciente del disparo que había recibido, su sello se había encargado de curarla rápidamente, aunque aún no estaba completamente bien ya podía andar sin cuidados de nadie e incluso podía correr y saltar.

La Tora se encontraba pensante, se había dispuesto a olvidar enteramente lo ocurrido con Honoka y Kotori y alejarse de la Kuma, pero al final término ahí con ella de nuevo, sin si quiera haberse acordado de su idea de alejarse de Honoka. Ahora estaba ahí a lado de la Nighmare conversando como si nada.

Muy dentro de ella sabía que estaba feliz de que la Kuma y la Washy ya no estuvieran juntas, aunque después de todo no estaba segura si confesarle sus sentimientos a Honoka sería lo mejor, por ahora estaba bien y tranquila con la relación que llevaban completamente normal y de amistad

-….. Amigas…-

Honoka escucho el ligero susurro de Tsubasa y con curiosidad la miro, parecía que la mayor estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no había prestado atención alguna a lo que ella estaba diciéndole.

-¿Tsubasa-chan estas bien?- Honoka se paró rápidamente frente a la mayor que solo se sobresaltó y miro con sorpresa a Honoka.

-Um… si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- trato de calmarse haciendo aquella torpe pregunta de regreso, Honoka solo la miro extrañada.

-Bueno, estaba hablando contigo sobre el entrenamiento después de clases y de lo mucho que hemos mejorado… pero parece que tu cabeza esta en otro mundo…- explicaba la de ojos azules a Tsubasa que solo suspiro y desvió la mirada con cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo.

-Bueno… solo pensaba que nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes…- con eso ultimo Tsubasa camino al lado de Honoka para continuar con su camino y evitar más preguntas peligrosas de la menor.

Honoka noto de inmediato el actuar de Tsubasa, no supo por qué pero aquella reacción de Tsubasa le pareció adorable y la dejo con deseos de molestar a la tigre. Simplemente se le hizo completamente fácil correr de vuelta y escabullirse para quedar al frente de Tsubasa de nueva cuenta y hacerla detener de golpe.

-Tsubasa-chan, estas ocultándome algo y me muero por saber que es- decía Honoka juguetona frente a la castaña que solo se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Ya te dije que no es nada…- dijo Tsubasa aun ruborizada y desviando la mirada en todo momento de la de Honoka que solo sonrió más para sus adentros.

-Venga Tsubasa-chan ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Volviste a transformarte a medias y estas ocultando tu cola, tu sello te hizo soñar cosas eróticas de nuevo, tú fuiste la que trajo la mitad de un ciervo y lo dejo en el jardín principal, te viene tu día fértil? ¿Qué es?- Honoka bombardeaba con preguntas a la Tora que se ruborizo tras cada cosa que decía la Nighmare.

-¿Quieres dejar de avergonzarme? ¿Cómo sabes lo del día fértil?- con esas palabras Honoka solo se rio fuerte y se ruborizo.

-Está cerca de mi propio día fértil, pero no importa eso, porque sé que no es eso lo que te tiene distraída- Honoka parecía igual de insistente.

La mayor se rindió y suspiro una vez más con cansancio, de verdad que esa chica no sabía cuándo parar. Debía hablar con ella en ese instante, o terminaría en conflictos diversos más adelante, lo sabía, ya que Honoka siempre era del tipo curioso, no podía estarse quieta si algo andaba mal. Además… la amaba.

-No deberías decir eso, así como así…- decía primeramente Tsubasa pasando con suavidad su mano contra su propio rostro para después mirar un par de segundos a Honoka y sonreírle. – sé que eres una entrometida, pero ahora mismo no deberías entrometerte demasiado….- con esas palabras Tsubasa bajo la cabeza soltando un suspiro más.

Honoka encontró rara aquella acción de Tsubasa pero aun así se mantuvo atenta a cualquier cosa que la chica fuese a decirle, pero la Nighmare mayor no dijo nada un buen tiempo que hizo que la chica se pusiera más ansiosa.

-Tsubasa-chan….. no estoy muy segura de lo que intentas decir pero ¿podrías decirlo a mi nivel?- Honoka insistió a la castaña que rio un poco y levanto de vuelta la mirada a Honoka.

-Quisiera ser tan valiente como tú lo puedes llegar a ser Honoka, lamentablemente es lo único que no puedo aprender de ti, pero eso no significa que no pueda intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas- iniciando con lo que estaría a punto de confesar, Tsubasa sujeto lentamente las manos de Honoka entre las de ella, podía ver como la de ojos azules se sorprendía y se ruborizaba lentamente.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, tanto que sentiría que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, temía que Honoka prestara atención a sus sentidos y escuchara su acelerado palpitar. Pero a la vez, quería que la Kuma se diera cuenta de que ella sería la única que podría acelerar su pulso así…

-¿No te sorprenderías si escucharas que una persona te necesita para sentirse bien? Pues, tal vez te parezca ilógico, pero….. Para mí…. Así lo es….- su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y la energía de su sello comenzaba a vibrar en su cuerpo.

-Tsu…Tsubasa-chan…..- Honoka solo pudo decir su nombre al notar que camino comenzaba a tomar Tsubasa, de pronto compartió la misma sensación en el pecho que aquella chica que sostenía sus manos.

-Incluso ahora, con temor de perder muchas cosas que logramos tener juntas, con el temor a que te marches de mi lado o que alguien más me vuelva a apartar de ti…. Con todo eso en mente, aun así yo quiero decirte esto Honoka… Tal vez no lo quería ver al principio, e incluso me prometí a mí misma no aceptarlo nunca si llegaba a liberarse este sentimiento- sus miradas estaban fijas la una con la otra, teniendo el mayor contacto posible.

-Honoka….. Quiero que tu historia y la mía tomen el mismo camino…yo, yo te e amado desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso… por eso quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo y aceptes mis sentimientos….- por fin dejaba salir aquella anhelada confesión que la libero de un gran peso en su interior.

Una mescla extraña de sentimientos invadió el interior de Honoka, como si se desbordara a cada febril paso, la calidez que le trasmitía Tsubasa en ese momento fue subiendo poco a poco hasta apoderarse de sus mejillas y su pecho.

Poco a poco los nervios se iban y con ellos, también el temblor de su cuerpo y todas esas inseguridades que en un pasado la hicieron cuestionarse muchas veces sus sentimientos.

Mirando como Tsubasa apartaba la mirada avergonzada y dejaba salir un suspiro más, se contuvo de tirarse encima de ella a abrazarla con todo lo que podía, simplemente zafo del agarre de la castaña mayor sus manos y dirigirlas rápidamente hacia el rostro de la de ojos verdes haciendo que la mayor la mirara de nuevo.

-Siempre te quise como mi amiga, y me hice a la idea de ello Tsubasa-chan, pero no sé en qué momento deje de verte de esa manera y deje de querer que solo pasáramos el tiempo juntas como una amistad… Tsubasa-chan también quiero que nuestros caminos se crucen, puede que algún día terminemos siguiendo un sueño diferente, pero por ahora, quiero que sigamos la misma luz…- con completa convicción, Honoka daba su pronta respuesta a la Tora que se sorprendió en gran manera por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Solo se quedaron así un breve momento mirándose la una a la otra, escuchando los ligeros latidos de cada una, algo acababa de iniciar…

-Honoka…-

-¿Si?-

-Pu….puedo…. ¿Puedo besarte ahora?-

Con ese último susurro ambas chicas se sonrieron y lentamente, dejando que la calma que las rodeaba hiciera el mejor ambiente entre ambas, comenzaban a acortar la distancia entre ambas; poco a poco sentían como la tibia respiración de la contraria chocar contra su piel, el tibio tacto se hizo presente y al sentirlo terminaron por romper el espacio entre ambas, juntando sus labios por primera vez, para Tsubasa, y por segunda vez para Honoka.

No duro mucho, solo un contacto de un par de segundos para después separarse y mirarse de nueva cuenta, el rojo adornaba sus mejillas, pero aun con eso, ya no había mas temor y nervios en sus miradas y acciones, todo se había vuelto pacifico para ambas.

-Eso a sido maravilloso Honoka- Tsubasa era la primera en hablar y la Kuma solo se rasco la cabeza apenada.

-Bueno, también debo de confesar algo mas Tsubasa-chan- decía Honoka aun apenada y la mayor solo presto atención.

-¿qué cosa es?- intrigada pero tranquila pregunto.

-ummm Cuando Anju te disparo…. Y estuviste inconsciente en la enfermería, yo umm… te robe un beso….. así que nuestro primer beso ya fue y no lo supiste…- confesaba Honoka y la de ojos verdes solo rio.

-Bueno, al menos ahora podre estar 100% consiente cada vez que nos besemos- decía con gracia, Honoka solo se ruborizo más y comenzó a caminar.

-Su…supongo….-

.

El atardecer ya había caído en Otonokizaka, y la mayoría de las chicas estaban a la espera de las chicas Nighmare para continuar con el entrenamiento.

No muy lejos de ahí, Nico miraba con insistencia en la sima de los arboles más grandes, tratando de encontrar a cierta Hyo que se había desaparecido todo el día como acostumbraba algunas veces; por alguna extraña razón se encontraba algo preocupada por la pelirroja, seguro estaría huyendo de ella y las demás para evitar verse con Umi. Lo que la chica no sabía es que esa misma mañana Nico y Umi se habían arreglado entre ellas y podían continuar con su tranquilidad.

-Maki-chan ¿Dónde diablos estas?- se preguntaba a si misma Nico mientras seguía caminando bajo la sombra de esos árboles frondosos.

Dando un par de pasos más logro identificar aquella silueta sobre una gran rama, meneaba con frecuencia una larga y pinta cola, prestando más atención podía escuchar incluso un tenue ronroneo proveniente de aquel gran bulto.

Nico solo sonrió para sí misma y con una idea en mente, dio un gran salto alcanzando la primera rama y subiendo en ella, una vez estando ahí produjo un flaseo color rosa que dejo a la vista un blanco conejo de orejas negras y color carmín, el pequeño animal comenzó a subir las ramas de un salto tras otro, hasta llegar a su objetivo, ahí diviso una gran pantera durmiendo sobre aquella rama, parecía estar en un sueño profundo pues ni la deslumbrante trasformación de Nico la había despertado.

Acercándose poco a poco el pequeño conejo dio un salto pretendiendo sorprender a la pantera, pero cuando salto un deslumbrante color rojo la cegó un par de segundos y rápidamente sintió un ligero apretón en su cuerpo, el conejo al levantar la mirada se encontró con una traviesa sonrisa y unos cálidos ojos violeta mirándola.

-Así que querías sorprenderme ¿Nunca te dijeron que no puedes sorprender a una pantera o te comerá?- Maki decía aquellas palabras al conejo que abrazo contra su pecho, este se removía intentando zafarse.

La pelirroja solo tomo al pequeño conejo con sus manos y lo levanto para llevarlo hasta su rostro y así mismo deposito un suave beso sobre la nariz del pequeño animal. La vergüenza y el atrevimiento hacían que Nico se ruborizara, pero no perdería aquella oportunidad, por lo que tomando por sorpresa de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja, la cegó con un deslumbrante flasheo rosa, dejando caer un peso considerable sobre la pelirroja que al aclarar su vista, tenia de frente a la pelinegra sonriéndole de igual manera que ella lo hizo ase un momento.

-¿Y a ti nunca te han dicho que un conejo te puede robar el aliento?- con esas palabras Nico levanto la cabeza para besar los labios de Maki que no se opuso para nada.

Ambas chicas compartían aquel afecto de una manera dulce, hasta que Nico callo en cuenta de que las demás estaban esperándolas todavía.

-Es… espera Maki-chan- la pelinegra se separaba del contacto y miraba a la menor que estaba algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto mi beso?- pregunto algo herida la menor y Nico solo negó enérgicamente.

-No es eso, me encantan tus besos, pero las demás están esperándonos para comenzar a practicar- Nico exponía la situación y la expresión en el rostro de Maki le dio una respuesta totalmente negativa a la pelinegra.

-Oh… sobre eso…. Yo no iré a practicar hoy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, ya sabes, cosas de felinos- se excusaba de una ridícula manera la Hyo y Nico solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Saltarte todo el día laborar por venir a dormir a un árbol? Vamos Maki deja de ser tan infantil, algún día tendríamos que afrontar las cosas, No puedes evadir siempre a Umi ¿Acaso ya no la amas?- con esas palabras de Nico, la pelirroja sintió como un hueco en el estómago.

La mayor estaba en lo correcto, tal vez había decidido amar a Nico de la manera romántica en esta vida, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de amar a Umi de la manera fraternal, había sido el amor de su vida, ahora era la amiga que más quería, y separarse de ella si le había dolido, además…. Debía cumplir un trato.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Has hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo y huyes de ella- Maki trataba de librarse del tema, haciendo que Nico viera que ella no era la única que evadía a la Okami.

-Ya no huyo de ella…. Durante las últimas horas de clase….. Nos quedamos a solas en el salón- Nico con una expresión más seria le decía eso a Maki, esta última se sorprendió aún más.

-Ella y tu….. ¿Qué ocurrió Nico?- pregunto con temor la pelirroja a su novia, esta solo dejo escapar aire de sus labios y prosiguió.

-Umi se encuentra mejor, me a dicho que no quiere más peleas y que nos extraña… Maki Umi acepto la situación y está dispuesta a estar con nosotras pese a todo, quiere dejar de lado todo lo malo que a ocurrido y que continuemos trabajando juntas- Nico explicaba a la pelirroja que atenta a las palabras guardaba silencio. –A Umi también le dolió perderte, y no quiere estar lejos de ti, ni de ninguna de nosotras…. Hay mejores cosas en las que pensar, por ello me dijo "Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón" eso fue lo que ocurrió Maki- finalizaba Nico y la pelirroja solo suspiro.

Sentía un gran alivio en su interior, de verdad aquella noticia la había relajado lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir esa tensión que había acompañado a su cuerpo los últimos días.

-entonces….. ¡Entonces que esperamos! Vamos con ellas- con esa enérgica voz, Maki aferro su brazo a la cintura de Nico y sin previo aviso para la pelinegra, salto de la alta rama y aterrizo con normalidad en el verde pasto aun sosteniendo a Nico, que por su parte por un momento se puso pálida. –Corre, ¡tenemos que ir!- con toda la energía del mundo, Maki comenzó a arrastrar a Nico hasta el punto de reunión donde todas acordaban para comenzar a entrenar.

.

Umi conversaba tranquilamente con Honoka y Kotori, le alegraba que ambas chicas estuviesen de lo más normal y que la tensión entre las tres se haya esfumado, durante ese breve tiempo se dio la libertad de admirar a la peli gris, cada expresión de ella al reír, cada guiño y cada sonrisa, incluso se percató del nuevo collar que la chica estaba utilizando, hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y era simplemente fantástico.

Algo en Umi le decía que debía prestar atención a la Dreikon, y sin negarse en absoluto eso fue lo que ella hizo inconscientemente.

-¿Umi-chan?- la dulce voz de la chica la llamo y Umi se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa?...- pregunto Umi aun sorprendida y Kotori solo sonrió.

-Es que me sentí un poco incomoda por cómo me mirabas ¿Estas bien?- le dijo la de ojos miel a la morena que se ruborizo rápidamente al ver que Kotori se percató de su mirada.

-Lo…lo siento, solo pensaba que…. Ese collar te queda muy bien- Umi con cierta pena daba aquel cumplido que hizo sentir a Kotori muy bien, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a la morena que se sobresaltó de nuevo.

-¡Umi-chan se dio cuenta!- decía alegremente mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de la Okami que no podía sentirme más avergonzada.

-Ustedes dos se ponen muy melosas últimamente- Honoka hacia aquel comentario mirando a sus dos amigas con insinuación.

-¡Cla…Claro que no! Solo….. Somos como siempre- aclaraba Umi con una pinta de estar a punto de desplomarse de vergüenza.

Ambas compartían aquel abrazo todavía cuando notaron la presencia de dos chicas, una Hyo y una Usagi venían corriendo y llegaban hasta donde ellas se encontraban; Umi miro a la pareja, sentía un poco de nervios pero al notar la sonrisa que Maki le dedicaba se sintió más tranquila.

-Kotori…. Dame un momento…- pidió Umi a la peli gris que al ver hacia quien iría Umi solo suspiro desganada y soltó el agarre que tenía con ella.

 _-Y vuelve a ocurrir… te alejas de mi para ir con ella…-_ pensó Kotori mientras dejaba ir a Umi y se quedaba de pie observando.

Umi y Maki se acercaron con cierta timidez, ambas se habían extrañado lo suficiente como para sentirse ansiosas en ese momento, la tenue sonrisa que había en cada una de ellas ayudaba a que se tranquilizaran.

-Umi…. Yo…-trato de hablar Maki, pero Umi la irrumpió abrazándola fuertemente.

La pelirroja por un momento no pudo asimilar la situación bien, no fue hasta que miro a las demás presentes, todas le dedicaban una sonrisa, Rin, Hanayo, Tsubasa, Honoka, Erena, Nozomi y Eli y por ultimo con un poco menos de energía, ahí Kotori también le sonreía, todas estaban ahí para apoyarla.

-No me importa nada Maki, todo está olvidado…. Así que por favor, sigamos siendo las buenas amigas que fuimos siempre, porque en este momento, es lo más preciado que podemos tener todas juntas- decía aquello Umi a la pelirroja que aun sorprendida analizaba esas palabras y miraba a las demás dándole apoyo.

Lentamente no pudo evitar sentir como sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a caer lentamente, nada de eso paso desapercibido por ninguna de ellas, seguro serian lágrimas de felicidad al ver todo arreglado entre todas.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho….- decía entre el llanto Maki y se abrazaba con fuerza a Umi que solo acariciaba su cabello.

-Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante Maki, todas estaremos juntas- daba animo Umi con una fraternal sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Umi… yo…. Yo tengo algo que decir…-

-¿Maki?-

La chica aun temblaba, Umi lo pudo notar debido a su cercanía, pero tras esperar unos segundos en silencio la pelirroja dio respuesta.

-….nada….. se los diré en otra ocasión….-

Lentamente se separaban del abrazo una vez que las lágrimas de Maki habían dejado de caer y Umi solo le dedico una sonrisa más amplia para después mirar a Nico y sonreírle también, pronto les dio la espalda y camino de vuelta con Kotori tomando ligeramente su mano. Esa acción sorprendió a la peli gris.

-Estaremos juntas….. sin importar que pase…- diciendo esas palabras Umi le sonreía a Kotori también, la chica solo se ruborizo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Umi-chan….- susurro su nombre con timidez a lo que la morena le sonrió mas cálidamente mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha, porque "R" no va a vencernos, los Wild saldremos triunfantes de esta guerra, todos juntos- con esas palabras al aire Umi levantaba su mano con orgullo y motivación para las demás presentes ahí.

Todo hubiera seguido su orden de no ser por la ligera expresión decaída de Maki…

.

.

.

 _Ahí estaba ella, en un borroso paisaje a la vista de un aparente pueblo, todo parecía rustico y viejo, una completa asamblea llena de personas que parecían enfurecidas gritando hacia un lado, giro su vista hacia aquel sitio donde toda esa turba gritaba._

 _Podía ver como una persona estaba amordazada en un largo poste y como debajo de esta, grandes cantidades de troncos y maderas diversas estaban ahí bajo sus pies, un hombre vestido de negro traía una antorcha en sus manos y amenazaba con prender en llamas aquella hoguera para esa persona._

 _Algo más llamo su atención…. Uno de los pies descubiertos de esa desdichada persona tenía un símbolo….. Brillaba en un verde morado color, era el sello de un Wild…. Por lo tanto esa persona era un Wild._

 _El fuego fue desatado y comenzó a quemar a aquella persona, podía escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor….. Después alguien tiro de su mano y la hizo separarse de ahí._

 _Aquella figura femenina, por alguna razón hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente mientras sujetaba su mano, aunque no pudo apreciar su rostro._

 _Repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro y escucho miles de voces diciendo un sinfín de cosas totalmente incomprensibles para ella, poco a poco aquella oscuridad se fue disipando y entre ella se encontraba en un puente colgante, aun sujetaba la mano de aquella persona, se encontraban atrapadas por aquellos inquisidores, miro al suelo, las tablas tambaleantes bajo sus pies y pronto estas comenzaron a aflojarse y caer…. Al igual que ella…._

 _Su mano alcanzo a sujetar una de las cuerdas que colgaban del puente, este había comenzado a quemarse, dentro de poco… se caerían, miro hacia debajo de nueva cuenta y aun sostenía la mano de aquella silueta, parecía llorar…._

 _-_ _ **Por favor…. no te sueltes…..-**_

 _Con ese último susurro una cegadora luz invadió sus ojos y de la nada aquella persona había desaparecido y ella comenzaba a caer por aquel mortal acantilado…. Justo antes de perder cualquier cosa frente a sus ojos, un ave paso volando….. Eso fue lo último que ella vio…._

Se despertó agitada, su respiración estaba descontrolada e incluso su cuerpo sudaba, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Con cautela y tranquilizándose miro a los lados, solo había sido un sueño…. Pero parecía tan real, que simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta.

-Otra vez…. El mismo sueño…..-

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23 corazon

**Buenas noches, capitulo inesperado cierto? 7u7 bueno pues aqui comienzan a suceder un par de cosas que seguro los harán explotar, pero bueno con este cap, estamos a 3 capítulos de acabar con el fic, es siguiente capitulo se quitaran muchisimas dudas de la cabeza y descubrirán un par de cosas y así como muchas explicaciones tanto en el cap 24 como en el 25.**

 **Sin ams que decir me despido y que la pasen bien :3**

* * *

-Mi señora…. Tenemos que actuar ahora….- aquella voz provino de un joven de vestimentas negras a una mujer de elegancia sublime sentada al frente de un escritorio con rostro pensante.

-Aun no….. sé que tienen a Anju capturada, pero con lo que están planeando no podemos intervenir sin ir con cuidado, aún hay mucho peligro a los alrededores, principalmente por los cazadores….. y por ellos…- explicaba la mujer a aquel joven que solo frunció el ceño.

-Su hija… su hija lleva en un calabozo encerrada medio año…. ¿Cómo puede pretender esperar más para liberarla y acabar con esos infelices?- recriminaba el chico y la mujer se pasó de su asiento estrepitosamente y mirando con total seriedad al chico.

-Cuida como te diriges a mí, se perfectamente que Anju lo está pasando mal, pero ella se metió en eso, si solo hubiera tenido más cuidado no estaría encerrada y habría apaciguado a los Wild, por suerte eso ayudo a que ninguno de esos salvajes salga a atacar de nuevo, si Anju espera un poco más sería viable tenderle una trampa a esos inhumanos y poder vencerlos fácil ente, no importa cuán numerosos sean, si mantenemos nuestra carta bajo la mesa todo seguirá marchando conforme a lo que necesitamos, incluso si ofrecemos dinero suficiente, puede que los cazadores se unan a nuestra causa- explicaba la mujer al chico que solo bajo la cabeza, se sentía mal por Anju, después de todo ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a dejar a merced de esas personas inhumanas a su propia hija?

-Mi señora…. Aún no sabemos cómo actuaran ellos….- trataba de persuadir el chico, pero nada le funciono.

-No importa, a pesar de lo numerosos que son y de la fuerza que poseen para combatir, los terminaremos superando, además tenemos a Minami de nuestro lado…- agrego la mujer con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Minami… se refiere a la directora actual de Otonokizaka…- El chico sorprendido miro a la mujer de ojos violetas y cabello ligeramente ondulado. Simplemente sonrió con orgullo y seguridad.

-Así es, Minami está dispuesta a todo, nos a encubierto demasiado hasta ahora, podemos confiar en su apoyo- finalizo la mujer sonriendo de vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa si los Wild nos descubren y actúan antes de pensar?- pregunto el chico y esta mujer simplemente suspiro.

-Tenemos once chicas ingenuamente devotas a Minami…. Desde que Anju está encerrada han estado trabajando en ellas, aunque de esas once, hay una que me interesa más, simplemente tengo entendido que su sello a pesar de ser donado, es demasiado singular y poderoso- seguía argumentando la mujer causando curiosidad en el chico.

-¿Qué tan capaz es ese sello?- pregunto el joven.

-Es un simple sello Usagi….. Tan capaz de tomar la forma Spiritual, ¿Sabes cuánto es el porcentaje de Wilds nacidos con esa capacidad?- La mujer miraba una gran pantalla en su oficina con cautelo y el chico presto total atención.

-No lo sé mi señora ¿Qué procede?- con curiosidad el chico deseaba escuchar más de aquel interesante sello.

-El porcentaje de posibilidad es nada más y nada menos que un 0.0001% ¿Qué significa? Que nace un Wild con esta habilidad de cada mil de ellos y aquello tómalo en cuenta que al menos el 30% de los nacimientos en el mundo resultan ser Wild….. ¿Entiendes ahora que tan importante y poderosa puede llegar a ser esa chica?- con mirada seria se dirigía a su joven sirviente que se mostraba asombrado.

-Eso es increíble….. Ahora entiendo la intensión de esos inhumanos…. Pero ¿Y si no podemos controlarla después?- comento el joven.

-Solo hay algo capaz de hacerle competencia a tan poderoso sello, y eso es un Wild capaz de retener más de 3 sellos en su cuerpo y dominarlos al menos un 80%- continuaba con la explicación la mujer.

-¿Eso es posible?-

-Si lo es…. Y tenemos a esa Wild entre las diez chicas restantes, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ahora…-

-Muy bien mi señora, entonces seguiremos vigilantes-

-Perfecto-

.

La derrota no es el peor de los fracasos, no perseverar es el verdadero fracaso; así es como aquel grupo de once chicas se había estado esforzando al máximo para lograr su cometido, ser más fuertes, ser más capaces, que todos temieran a su fuerza, convertirse en dignos rivales a vencer, ese solo era el primer paso para el triunfo de los Wild.

Cada una de ellas había aprendido a complementarse, a acatar el trabajo y a entender cada una de las disciplinas necesarias para seguir avanzando en su entrenamiento, todas habían alcanzado un rango considerable después de haber estado en las peores listas de habilidad de la academia Otonokizaka.

Seis meses eficientes de trabajo duro desde la captura de Anju habían sido tiempo enriquecedor para cada una de ellas, había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para bajar la guardia de cualquier ataque de Red, pero aun con ello se esforzaron en continuar preparándose para combatir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Aquel día era especial para ellas, era el día en que oficialmente presentarían su rango avanzado en esos intensos seis meses en los que se esforzaron al máximo y dieron todo de sí mismas.

-Honoka apresúrate, no queremos llegar tarde a la ceremonia por tu culpa- Nico apresuraba a la Kuma que parecía pelear con su nuevo uniforme.

-Lo siento Nico-chan, es solo que me acostumbre a llevar siempre la ropa Nighmare, no sé cómo se acomoda todo esto- explicaba Honoka teniendo severos problemas con su vestimenta.

-Ah~ Tsubasa ¿Te importaría darle una mano a la idiota de tu novia?- Nico llamaba a la Tora, cuando se giró a verla, la chica tenía un problema similar. -¡AHA! No entiendo cómo se volvieron tan fuertes y siguen siendo unas idiotas- con cansancio Nico se acercaba a Honoka para ayudarla con su nuevo uniforme.

-Lo siento Nico-chan- Honoka se disculpaba rascando su nuca con vergüenza, siendo ayudada por Nico con sus ropas.

-Maki-chan ¿Podrías ayudar a la idiota numero dos con su uniforme?- Nico pedía la ayuda de la Hyo que estaba terminando de arreglar sus propias ropas y miraba la escena con expresión divertida.

-Claro que si Nico-chan- respondía Maki con una suave sonrisa y caminaba hacia Tsubasa para comenzar a ayudarle a ordenar sus ropas.

-Chicas, deberían apresurarse la recepción principal está llena de los estudiantes y visitantes- Aquella voz las llamaba desde la entraba, al girarse a ver, se encontraron con Eri que también vestía un uniforme nuevo.

-¡OH! Eri-chan se te ve increíble- alagaba Honoka haciendo ruborizar a la rusa mientras se acercaba a sujetar su manos una vez que Nico había terminado de ayudarla.

-Ummm ¡Tu… tú crees?- aun apenada Eri se expresaba frente a Honoka.

-Definitivamente- aun enérgica continúo alagándola.

-Escucho que alguien está acercándose de más a mi pequeño zorrito y no me gusta mucho la idea- otra voz se mesclaba en el lugar.

Honoka sintió un escalofrió al ver entrar a Nozomi al lugar con una sonrisa algo siniestra que la hizo apartarse de inmediato.

-No...Nozomi-chan….. Yo no hacía nada malo- Honoka hablaba retrocediendo y escudándose a espaldas de Tsubasa que seguía concentrada en cómo era que Maki arreglaba sus ropas para no olvidar como hacerlo la próxima vez.

-vamos Nozomi, no la molestes, hoy es su día- Eri le sonreía a su chica mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Nuestro día….. al fin después de tanto tiempo….- Nico decía para sí misma, pero inevitablemente las demás la escucharon y sonrieron con la simple idea de ello.

Todas se sentían orgullosas de si mismas y de sus amigas, pues juntas habían logrado llegar a tan maravilloso resultado. La voluntad de ganar, el deseo de triunfar, la urgencia de alcanzar un potencial. Esas son las claves que abrirán la puerta a la excelencia personal, fue algo que quedo claro para ellas, y ahora, era tiempo de ser reconocidas por ello.

.

Aquel lugar estaba repleto de Wilds con mucho entusiasmo y de los padres de varios de ellos, con la misma energía de ver una nueva línea de estudiantes ascender por lo mejor para cumplir su papel en la sociedad; por ser reconocidos por ellos al fin.

Cinco chicas estaban sobre aquel gran foro, todas con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus rostros y un poco más atrás de ellas se encontraban cinco chicas más, aquellas que habían logrado que sus compañeras y amigas avanzaran hasta donde estaban.

Kotori miraba al frente, esperando la llegada de su madre a aquel lugar, con la ansiedad de que esta llegara pronto para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Sus nervios eran evidentes para cualquiera que estuviera cerca, eso lo noto principalmente la chica que estaba a sus espaldas, Sonoda Umi que miraba insistentemente cada acción de la peli gris.

-Kotori ¿Nerviosa?- la Okami llamo a su amiga que se giró a verla con una gran sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero nada grave, después de todo ustedes están conmigo… y principalmente tu Umi-chan, así que no te preocupes- Kotori con aquel gesto amable se acercaba a sujetar la mano de Umi que correspondió el gesto.

-Sí, aquí estoy para ti Kotori, así que, esos nervios se conviertan en orgullo y te sientas fuerte, estoy segura que no solo nosotras estamos orgullosas de ti…- con esas palabras Umi miraba al frente, Kotori hizo lo mismo y miro en dirección a donde Umi, viendo como por fin la directora Minami aparecía subiendo a aquel foro.

La sonrisa de la mujer hizo que Kotori se sintiera cálida, podía ver a su madre orgullosa de su avance y de lo que todas habían logrado.

La directora aparto la mirada girándose al frente de la gente y los Wild frente a ellos, con completa emoción y entusiasmo, Erena se acercó a ella y ofreció un micrófono para que todos pudieran escuchar a la mujer hablar y llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Ella simplemente aclaro su garganta y prosiguió a hablar.

-Buenas tardes alumnos e invitados, hoy como algunos días anteriores es un día especial. Pues después de varios sucesos en los que nos encontramos con complicaciones pudimos trabajar de la mejor manera para hacer ejercer a nuestros alumnos en el mejor del desarrollo Wild y del mismo sello. Por eso será un orgullo presentar a las nuevas ascendidas en la labor- con aquella breve introducción y rápido comentario abrió paso a Erena, esta traía en una larga urna, bandas de colores diversos, aquellas que todo Wild de rango considerable portaba y se colocó exactamente al lado de Kotori dedicándole una tenue sonrisa.

Umi dio un par de pasos al frente y se colocó a la par de Erena lista para colocar la banda de color a cada una de las cuatro miembros ascendidas, la primera, era Kotori. Con cuidado saco de aquella urna una banda color blanco y con el sello del águila bordado en dorado.

-Nuestra primera alumna, Kotori Minami, sello Washy, ascendida al rango 8 categorías Spiritual. Se especializo en trasformación y manejo de la energía del sello, oficialmente, eres incorporada al grupo Spiritual- con esas palabras por parte de Minami, Umi procedió a acercarse a la peli gris para colocar la banda color blanco a Kotori.

-Felicidades Kotori….. me siento orgullosa de ti- Umi susurraba esas palabras a la Washy que solo asintió con cariño y manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro simplemente hizo una reverencia y dio un paso atrás tras los aplausos entusiasmados de sus compañeros.

-Muy bien la siguiente es Tsubasa Kira, sello Tora, ascendida al rango 6 categoría Dreikon. Se especializo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en _Jo no-shiru_ (Forma del sello) es una gran satisfacción ver que una Nighmare problemática pueda superarse de esta manera, felicidades Kira-san- continuaba hablando Minami-san.

Umi hizo igual que con Kotori, se acercó junto con Erena y le sonrió a la castaña. –Erena, me gustaría que tu colocaras la banda- Umi le decía en voz baja a la Doragon que asintió con una sonrisa.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Umi Erena fue quien se paró al frente de Tsubasa y coloco la banda color café claro y con el sello Tora bordado en blanco en el brazo de Tsubasa, ambas amigas se sonrieron algo tristes, como si se trasmitieran el mismo sentir al no tener a Anju ahí, pero aun así, se encontraban felices de su logro.

-Seguimos con Honoka Kousaka, sello Kuma, ascendida al rango 7 categoría Dreikon. Se especializo en movimientos de energía y emboscada, así como en _Dobutsu ni hanashimasu_ (hablar con animales) felicitaciones Kousaka-san por superar la meta establecida e ir más allá, esperamos que siga esforzándose como hasta ahora- Minami proseguía.

Umi con una gran sonrisa se acercó hasta Honoka y tomando de la urna una banda color naranja con el sello Kuma bordado en blanco, la coloco en el brazo de su preciada amiga; Honoka estaba sumamente feliz, tanto que no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de Umi agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Umi-chan….- le dijo en un susurro Honoka a lo que Umi solo devolvió el gesto dando palmaditas en la espalda de Honoka. Poco después se separaron para continuar con la ceremonia.

-Me enorgullece presentar a esta alumna, pues llego aquí en estado realmente critico en cuanto a control del sello y emociones, gracias a su perseverancia logro llegar hasta aquí. Maki Nishikino, sello Hyo, ascendida al rango 8 categoría Dreikon. Especializada en camuflaje, Kaidoku (descifrar sello) y la primera en la academia en aprender _Ugoki yosoku_ (Descifrar ataques) así como obtener el 5to lugar en la academia de alumnos más veloces, es un gusto verte llegar a este día Nishikino-san….- Minami observaba detenidamente a la pelirroja que con una tímida sonrisa veía a Umi y Erena acercarse a ella para colocar su banda correspondiente.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes….- Maki les susurro a Erena y Umi; esta Ultima solo le sonrio y acaricio su cabeza.

-Claro que si…- fue la única respuesta de Umi colocando una banda color rojo en el brazo de Maki, esta tenía el sello Hyo bordado en blanco.

-Y por último, estoy más que orgullosa de presentarles el mejor avance registrado en los últimos 5 años, una alumna que llego aquí custodiada, que aun con todo lo que implicaba su llegada no se dejó vencer demostrándonos que el ser pequeño no es ser débil, sino todo lo contrario. Nico Yazawa, sello Usagi, ascendida al rango 9 categoría Spiritual. Especializada en Kaidoku, dobutsu ni hanashimatsu y en forma Spiritual. Yazawa-san esperamos que puedas comenzar a apoyar a los nuevos Wild que ingresa, estoy segura que tu método y tu poder será eficientes para hacerlos avanzar rápidamente- con eso ultimo la directora le dedico una sonrisa a Nico que se sentí completamente feliz en ese momento.

Umi se acercó a ella y sonriéndole saco de aquella urna la última banda color rosa con el sello Usagi bordado en dorado. Ambas se miraron un breve momento para después sonreírse y hacer una pequeña reverencia para la otra, un gesto que todas las demás presentes vieron agradable y las hacía sentirse más unidas que nunca.

-Muy bien alumnos e invitados, con esto damos por terminada la ceremonia de ascensos, ahora cada sección se dividirá en diversos grupos que mostraran los avances de cada categoría por edificios, me encargare personalmente de las categorías Nighmare, así que vengan conmigo por favor- finalizaba Minami disponiéndose a dar una evaluación conjunta a los demás alumnos dejando a las nuevas ascendidas libres de hacer lo que más desearan.

-¿Qué les parece si cada quien se reúne con su familia y más tarde nos reunimos solo nosotras para festejar?- Eri era la primera en hacer comentario alguno a las demás que seguían ahí de pie.

-Me parece una buena idea Eri, después de todo me pareció ver a mis hermanitos y a mi madre cerca- decía Nico mirando entre toda la gente buscando a sus familiares.

-Es cierto, tengo que recibir a mis padres y a mi hermana mayor, así que creo que está bien- esta vez Umi afirmaba a la idea de Eri.

-Yo supongo iré a dar una vuelta ya que mi madre está ocupada con los invitados y mi padre está fuera del país- Kotori comentaba.

-Si quieres…. Ummm puedes venir conmigo Kotori- para sorpresa de todas, incluso de la misma Kotori, Umi ofrecía a la peli gris su compañía, eso alegro sobremanera a la Spiritual que sin remedio alguno se abrazó al brazo de Umi muy cariñosamente.

-¡Umi-chan quiere presentarme a su familia de nuevo!- decía alegre y la morena se ruborizo.

-So... solo porque le caíste bien a mis padres, anda no hagas eso, es muy vergonzoso- Umi parecía nerviosa ya que un par de miradas estaban sobre ambas y no le agradaba para nada eso.

-Umi-chan mala-Kotori aun jugando con la Okami continuo su curso caminando al lado de esta hacia la familia de Umi.

-Bien, Rin-chan y yo iremos también con nuestra familia- decía Hanayo que también había estado presente en la ceremonia.

-Sí, ya quiero ver a la mama de Kayo-chin, es tan amable y linda como ella Nya- Rin sin cuidado alguno se marchaba junto a Hanayo para el esperado encuentro.

-También me retiro, las veo después-se despedía Erena también, marchándose en dirección a un alto hombre de apariencia extranjera.

-Bueno pues también nos apuraremos nosotras, mis padres no pudieron venir pero Ericchi tiene que presentarme a su madre y a sus hermanitos, Ah~ muero de ganas de conocerlos- Nozomi tomando la delantera sostenía a Eri de la mano y tiraba de ella llevándola casi a rastras.

-¿Nozomi? Espera… yo no dije que… ¡Nozomi!- Eri solo pudo quejarse siendo arrastrada por Nozomi hacia la única familia rubia que se veía a lo lejos.

Maki hasta entonces se quedó sola, mirando como las demás se había marchado con sus familiares, a excepción de cierta pelinegra que seguía buscando con la mirada a los suyos.

-De verdad que ser una familia de baja estatura no ayuda mucho- se quejaba la Usagi, al final solo dio un suspiro y miro a sus espaldas, ahí permanecía la pelirroja de pie mirando por una ventana cercana. -¿Maki-chan no vendrán tus padres?- pregunto Nico al ver a la distraída chica.

-Oh…. No ellos, están ocupados…- fueron las únicas palabras de Maki mirando sin mucho animo a Nico, la mayor se sintió mal por su novia.

-¡Nico-onnesama!- aquella voz llamo a la pelinegra, provenía de una pequeña pelinegra de apariencia similar en compañía de otros dos niños muy parecidos también.

Nico se encontró con sus tres hermanos pequeños y más atrás se acercaba su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que la mujer estaba realmente feliz por el avance de su hija y se apresuraba rápidamente hacia ella.

-Aquí estaban niños- Nico extendía los brazos para recibir en un abrazo a sus tres hermanos que no dudaron en concretar el contacto con cariño.

-Oh, ahí está Maki one-chan- esta vez Cocoa era la que señalaba a Maki haciéndola sobresaltar y prestar atención a los pelinegros recién llegados.

-Pantera….- fueron las única palabras del pequeño Koutaro que señalo a la pelirroja.

-..Hola pequeños….- Maki saludo a los pequeños hermanos de Nico y les dedico una sonrisa un tanto forzada, cosa que Nico no pasó desapercibida.

-Oye Maki-chan ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Nos vendría bien tu compañía- agrego Nico llamando de nueva cuenta la atención de la pelirroja.

-No.. yo no podría…- trataba de negarse, pero un repentino agarre por parte de las dos hermanas la irrumpió.

-Por favor Maki-onechan ven con nosotros- rogaban a la misma vez las dos niñas que con esa mirada de cachorro suplicante, terminaron por convencer a Maki.

La señora Yazawa también se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar la invitación de sus hijas a la pelirroja, podía recordarla claramente, esa enorme pantera en su casa con sus hijos y después como se había convertido en esa linda chica.

-Sera un gusto que nos acompañes Nishikino-san, por favor- la mujer también invitaba a la pelirroja que solo sonrió de manera más honesta y asentía.

.

Cada una de ellas pasó un momento agradable con su familia, entre bromas y conversación, cada una agradeció el momento, aunque no todas pudieron pasarlo al 100% con todos sus seres queridos, al menos estaban con gran parte de ellos, o conociendo a gente que seguro sería importante para ellos más adelante. Al final del día se reunieron para pasar un rato agradable todas juntas como habían acordado. Se vieron en el jardín trasero cerca del gran árbol de manzanas donde llevaron comida y bebidas, así como una grabadora para disfrutar de algo de música mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, después de todo pronto seria el toque de queda cerca del anochecer, por lo que a Nozomi se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña dinámica con todas en conmemoración a aquel día tan perfecto.

-Chicas, antes de volver al dormitorio me gustaría que cada una dijera algunas palabras sobre estos seis meses que pasamos juntas, así que a la que le toque la naranja hablara- decía Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una naranja en su mano.

-¿Por qué una naranja Nya?- pregunto Rin mirando la fruta en manos de Nozomi.

-Se suponía que era la que le tocaba a Maki-chan pero no se la comió- respondió Nozomi mirando a la pelirroja que desvió la mirada.

-Es que no me gustan- se defendió apenada por ser descubierta despreciando la comida.

-Bueno no importa, así que ya que yo soy quien la tiene primero, seré la primera en hablar- Nozomi aun entusiasmada se sentaba a la par de las demás formando un circulo y preparándose para hablar. –Pues nunca fui de muchos amigos, durante mi estado humano muchos de los niños huían de mí, tuve un par de problemas porque solía hurtar cosas, no lo hacía apropósito, simplemente mi sello me dominaba, mis padres se preocuparos pues ninguno de los dos es un Wild y no lo entendían, no fue hasta que surgió mi sello cuando tenía 6 años, ahí ellos entendieron muchas cosas, cosas que no habían logrado entender por completo ya que nunca han pasado mucho tiempo conmigo y tuvieron que enviarme aquí antes de hacer algo lamentable- explicaba Nozomi y las demás escuchaban atentas. –Pensé que estaría en un mal lugar donde nos tratarían como lo que somos, animales, pero no fue así, encontré personas maravillosas, gente que me dio una sonrisa y me acogió con cariño, unas llegaron antes, otras después, pero aun así, les doy gracias por formar parte de este pequeño círculo, ustedes son como mi otra familia- Finalizaba Nozomi manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro después arrojo la naranja en dirección a Tsubasa que la tomo con completa facilidad.

-Bueno, parece que me toca, algunas no estarán muy enteradas pero estoy aquí por algo que no me enorgullece, pero que sin duda… lo volvería a hacer. En casa vivíamos mis padres, mi hermano pequeño y yo, mi padre es Wild y yo fui la única con ese poder, siempre nos divertíamos mucho juntos, todo cambio cuando una noche mientras dormíamos, al menos 3 hombres entraron a casa a robar, mi padre intento detenerlos pero lograron herirlo muy cerca de su sello, mi madre trato de defendernos y la lastimaron también, simplemente no sé qué paso a ciencia cierta, solo sé que me enfurecí y cuando volví en sí, mis ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y que ninguno de esos hombres estaban con vida, se argumentó muchas veces que había sido en defensa del hogar, pero para evitar futuras complicaciones, me enviaron aquí. Sé que soy testaruda, sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser incorregible, pero si algo aprendí con ustedes es a trabajar por el beneficio de todos nosotros, las quiero mucho chicas, porque me ayudaron a comprender muchas cosas- Tsubasa aclaraba con toda tranquilidad mientras meneaba de un lado a otro aquella naranja y optaba por arrojarla hacia Nico.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo?- se quejó la pelinegra y Tsubasa solo le guiño un ojo.

-Por qué así lo quise, venga no seas aburrida- Tsubasa continuaba molestando a Nico que solo suspiro.

Maki comenzó a prestar atención en ese momento, con más claridad, ya sabía el por qué Nico había llegado ahí, ella misma se lo había contado, pero el simple hecho de escuchar las razones que llevaron a Nico a mar a todas esas chicas, incluyéndola le causaba curiosidad, aunque, muy en el fondo no quería escucharlo, porque simplemente la atormentaría después y se sentiría aun peor basura de lo que ya se sentía….

-De acuerdo…. Pues, la razón del por qué estoy aquí es realmente lamentable, tanto que no quisiera mencionarlo, solo puedo decir que le arrebate la vida a alguien muy importante para mí en eventos absurdos, me a costado mucho desarrollarme aquí, no solo por mi pasado, sino también las constantes burlas que sufrí durante mucho tiempo, quiero decir ¿Quién pensaría que un pequeño e inofensivo conejo podría convertirse en un poderoso Wild? Claro, los seres pequeños no son comunes en las categorías Nighmare. Todas esas burlas llegaron a afectarme al grado de pensar que realmente todos ellos tenían razón, que solo era una pérdida de tiempo intentar superar mi propia fuerza, porque habría más fuertes que yo. Pero entonces sucedió…. Como si fuese una premonición aparecieron dos personas diciéndome que todos se equivocaban, y era mi deber hacerles entender que estaban en un error; Eri y Nozomi, ustedes fueron las primeras amigas que tuve aquí, me enseñaron mucho, poco tiempo después se fueron sumando, desde Honoka hasta Maki-chan, cada una me ha entregado algo importante en mi vida, y me han ayudado a convertirme en la persona que soy y en el Spiritual que nació en mí. Si tan solo mi padre pudiese verme….. ¿Qué pensaría?- Nico dejaba que sus palabras fluyeran, poco a poco su voz sonaba triste y melancólica, hasta el final, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas; Todas entendieron hasta entonces el por qué Nico estaba ahí.

-El diría lo orgulloso que esta de ti Nico…- la voz de Umi rompió con el silencio captando la atención de la pelinegra. –Estaría muy orgulloso, como lo estamos todas nosotras- finalizaba Umi.

Nico miro a su alrededor y solo sonrió secando sus lágrimas, era verdad, ahora tenía una familia más en la cual confiar y amar. Después de terminar de limpiar sus lágrimas, con toda la intensión arrojo la naranja a Maki que se quedó sobresaltada al recibirla.

-Yo… yo no tengo mucho que decir, no es nada importante….- decía aun sorprendida y con evidentes nervios en su voz.

Nico noto que Maki estaba actuando extraño, seguro estaría avergonzada, no era la chica más honesta después de todo, por lo que se acercó hasta ella y sujeto su brazo con cariño dedicándole una gran sonrisa. –Vamos Maki-chan, no seas tímida…. Está bien- la trataba de animar Nico y la pelirroja solo bajo la mirada pensativa.

-Bueno…. Yo, yo nunca tuve mucha atención en casa… estoy aquí porque mi madre dijo que era lo mejor… y aun así no tenía el valor para dejar que alguien se me acercara a parte de Umi… ni si quiera sé cómo es que llegaron a estar ustedes conmigo….- comenzaba Maki mirando aun el suelo y jugando con sus dedos, todas escuchaban atentas. –solo sé que… ustedes son lo más cercano que e tenido a una familia…..-

Todas se sintieron ligeramente sorprendidas, pero ver aquella expresión a punto de llorar y lamentada, simplemente las hizo sentirse bien consigo mismas y con las demás, una cálida sensación las cobijo.

-Oh dios ¡Abrazo grupal Nya!- Rin sujeto el brazo de las dos personas a sus lados, esta fue Hanayo y Kotori tirando de ellas en dirección a Maki.

Honoka vio aquello y seguida de Rin tiro de Umi y Tsubasa para hacer exactamente lo mismo, las demás observaron y se sumaron a aquel abrazo todas en dirección a la pelirroja que se encogió en su lugar, incluso Erena se había acercado a unirse a aquel abrazo.

Maki primero se sintió asustada, pero conforme escuchaba las quejas de algunas y las risas de otras se fue tranquilizando y esa calidez comenzaba a invadirla de nueva cuenta, de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar…

-La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea- Kotori decía aquello estrujando más aquel abrazo. Las risas de todas acompañaban sus palabras.

-Es verdad, la amistad duplica las alegrías y divide la tristeza- esta vez hablo Hanayo sonriente.

-Las aprecio mucho a todas, solo quería decirlo- Erena que aun parecía tímida sumaba un par de palabras más al momento haciéndolo un poco más reconfortante.

-¡Oh vamos! Ustedes no hacen más que avergonzarme cada vez que pueden- se quejaba Maki apretada entre todas las demás que se seguían abrazando. –Ustedes de verdad…- susurro aquello último con una tenue sonrisa.

.

Todas comenzaban a retirarse poco a poco cuando el cielo oscureció, algunas para pasar un momento con su respectiva pareja, otras por deberes que atender, en ese momento Nico y Maki caminaban por las escaleras de su respectivo dormitorio, ambas sumergidas en un relajante silencio que tenía cómodas a ambas.

-Maki-chan, mis hermanas quieren que vayas el próximo mes a visitarnos, parece que les caíste muy bien- Nico rompía con el silencio y miraba a la pelirroja a su lado que solo sonrió.

-Claro, iré sin falta, no creo que haya de otra- contestaba Maki bromeando con la pelinegra que solo inflo las mejillas.

-¡Hum! Tampoco es como si fueses tan sorprendente, después de todo me tienen a mí, nada mejor que yo no hay- con una pretensiosa voz Nico molestaba a la pelirroja que solo bufo.

-No podrán presumir a un roedor muerto- con esas palabras, Maki se trasformó frente a los ojos de Nico.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme roedor, gato perezoso?- se quejó Nico mirando a la pantera que acababa de aparecer frente suya, el felino simplemente se le echó encima tumbándola al suelo y dando un gran lengüetazo sobre su cara. -¡AGH! No… saliva no, detente- entre risas Nico trataba de quitarse de encima al gran felino que volvía a lamerla. -¿A si? Yo también puedo hacer eso- con esas últimas palabras Nico también se trasformó, el breve resplandor rosa perdió la vista de la pantera que al mirar de nuevo al suelo ya no había nada. Miro hacia los lados buscando al conejo que seguro estaría cerca intentando huir, al contrario de lo que pensó, sintió una insistente patada en una de sus patas y al mirarse ahí estaba el pequeño conejo burlón que al verse descubierto comenzó a correr huyendo esta vez.

Una pequeña persecución comenzó a tener lugar entre los pasillos con destino a la habitación de la pelinegra, el conejo corría de manera hábil y veloz y no muy atrás de él la pantera le continuaba siguiendo, Nico vio cómo su cuarto ya estaba próximo por lo que volvió a su forma normal iluminando por unos segundos los pasillos de rosa, entre la tenue luz sobrante salía Nico corriendo estirando su brazo para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ja! No me alcanzaste Maki…- con anticipada victoria abría rápidamente la puerta de su dormitorio y entraba en el, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta fue derribada por algo.

Se sintió un poco adolorida pero nada grave, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir un peso considerable sobre su espalda, al levantar la cabeza noto a la gran pantera recostándose sobre su espalda con una mirada victoriosa que le pareció totalmente curiosa a Nico.

-Diablos eres una tramposa Maki-chan- se quejó Nico con la pantera que con un movimiento de su cola empujo la puerta tras de ella para que esta se cerrara. –vamos quítate de encima, estas muy pesada- volvía a quejarse Nico, sin embargo la pantera no la escucho.

Poco a poco comenzó a emitir un ronroneo poco usual y acerco su hocico al cuello de Nico respirando sobre el, la pelinegra sintió cosquilleo con la acción de Maki y se ruborizo mientras se removió de nuevo. Maki noto como la piel de Nico se había erizado con su acción por lo que decidió divertirse un poco más pasando su lengua sobre la piel de Nico que se estremeció y dejo salir un pequeño jadeo que sorprendió a ambas.

-¡Idiota!- se quejó Nico tratando de empujar a la pantera, aunque sin ser muy necesario ya que por propia voluntad Maki se quitaba de encima mirando a Nico que se había volteado rápidamente al sentirse libre.

La pantera se acercó a ella lentamente acariciando con su nariz la frente de Nico y posterior mente su nariz, aquel ronroneo continuaba de una tenue manera, el rubor en las mejillas de Nico permanecían presentes ante la acción. Por un momento intento razonar que lo que estaría a punto de hacer sería demasiado raro pero…. ese animal era su amada Maki, así que estaba bien, por lo que sujetando con sus manos la cabeza de aquella pantera acerco sus labios a la nariz del animal depositando un beso y posteriormente deposito otro en su boca dejando sorprendida a la pantera.

-Me siento rara haciendo esto con un animal….- susurro Nico después de aquel beso, mirando los ojos brillantes y sorprendidos de aquella pantera que permanecía frente a ella a corta distancia. -¿Puedes volver a la normalidad para poder hacerlo como se debe?- pidió la pelinegra al felino que sin moverse obedeció.

La cegadora luz roja se hizo presente ante los ojos de Nico y al disiparse, ahí estaba su amada pelirroja frente a ella a su altura mirándola con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Simplemente se limitó a volver a sujetar el rostro de Maki y volvió a acercarla a ella para volver a besarla, pero esta vez de la forma correcta. Aquel beso fue muy cálido para ambas, haciendo que su corazón se inundara con aquella sensación tan agradable y que el cosquilleo en su interior no se detuviera.

Nico por su parte fue dirigiendo sus manos de las mejillas de Maki hasta sus hombros terminando así de rodear el cuello de la pelirroja con sus brazos haciendo un poco más profundo el beso mientras que Maki con sus manos acercaba cada vez más el cuerpo de Nico a ella misma.

Poco a poco se separaron por la necesidad de respirar, ambas se miraban con cariño y deseo, era inevitable que no sucediera después de jugueteos tan atrevidos por parte de Maki.

-Tendrás que hacerte responsable de despertar el libido de un conejo…- Nico decía aquello mirando de cerca a la pelirroja, esos ojos violetas que la enamoraban cada día más.

-Claro que me hare responsable- respondía Maki en casi un susurro, con la voz más suave que pudo emitir sin sonar extasiada. Con brazos aferrados levanto a Nico en brazos dando un par de pasos hasta recargarla en la cama del dormitorio y recostarse quedando encima de ella.

-Espero tengas la energía para seguirme el ritmo… Maki-tan- con esa infantil expresión por parte de Nico, Maki se ruborizo tanto como su rostro se lo permitió.

De nueva cuenta la menor rodeaba la cintura de Nico para acercarla lo más posible a sí misma, mientras tanto Nico acariciaba la espalda de Maki notando como la menor temblaba tras cada caricia.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez con más deseo que anteriormente disfrutando de la suavidad y sabor de la otra a cada momento que pasaba, el momento, solo fue de las dos y nada ni nadie podrían romper con su apasionado encuentro.

-…Ah…. Te amo…. Maki-chan….-

.

.

.

A tempranas horas de la madrugada la mujer líder de aquel lugar recibía un mensaje por parte de sus servidores espías que habían merodeado en Otonokizaka sin acción alguna más que vigilar a los Wild.

-Mi señora, tenemos una fotografía realmente importante para usted- un hombre vestido de negro se acercaba a la mujer sentada en aquel escritorio y entregaba un sobre. Ella lo tomo y lo abrió con total tranquilidad sacando la foto única de el y mirándola con detenimiento.

-Así que la ceremonia de nombramiento fue ayer…. Me parece perfecto, nuestra presa esta lista y nuestra chica puede volver…- con esas palabras la mujer se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba hasta su muro tomando un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación y encendiéndolo. –Nuestra pobre West debe estar ansiosa por terminar con esto- agregaba la mujer comenzando a tomar señal del dispositivo.

Espero un par de Minutos antes de que se escuchara una señal completamente clara y pudiera escuchar a la persona que acababa de contactar.

-¿Qué necesitas Red?- contesto la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, su vos era susurrante y tenue, como si no quisiera ser escuchada.

-Escuchamos que ayer fue la ceremonia de ascensos, por lo que nuestra chica debe estar completamente lista ¿no es así?- decía Red a West que guardo silencio un par de segundos. - ¿Vamos West Wood field no tengo todo el maldito tiempo- presiono Red a su sirviente que solo aclaro su garganta.

-Así es ¿Qué hay con eso?- pregunto de vuelta West a su señora que solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Nuestra chica esta lista, si obtenemos su sello tendré un límite de vida inimaginable, así que llego el momento West….. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, así que te quiero aquí lo antes posible….-

-Bien…. Me iré escapando ahora mismo- respondía sin mucha importancia West, no fue hasta que Red la irrumpió de nuevo.

-espera, no podremos emboscar a esas chiquillas así como si nada, necesitamos algo para atraerlas-

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-

-Vas a traer a esa pobre idiota y desafortunada niña contigo…-

-espera….. te refieres a….-

-¡SI! Deja de parlotear y hazlo, ya falta poco para que amanezca, te necesito aquí antes de que amanezca….. en la tarde, atacaremos-

Con esas últimas palabras Red ordenaba a la desafortunada chica que solo suspiro y con voz decidida correspondió a la orden.

-Como quiera mi señora red-

.

.

.

Su sueño era placido y tranquilo, su respiración relajada sonaba en la habitación, la noche había sido realmente especial para ella, simplemente increíble e inolvidable, no fue hasta que un estruendo lejano la hizo abrir los ojos con cuidado y prestar atención a su alrededor, su cabeza repentinamente le había comenzado a doler y un ligero ardor en su brazo derecho se presentó.

Nico abrió los ojos con dificultad encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su habitación estaba demasiado desordenada, por no decir que estaba casi destruida, se sobresaltó en sobremanera al ver un par de manchas de sangre en el suelo.

-Que… ¿¡Qué demonios paso aquí!?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Se miró cuidadosamente, su cuerpo aún estaba desnudo y la cama desarreglada, pero más importante aún, su compañera no estaba a su lado, eso la inquieto aún más, simplemente no comprendía que sucedía.

Palpo a ciegas sobre su cama intentando buscar alguna de sus prendas, en su lugar toco algo que la extraño y lo tomo, al verlo era una jeringa vacía, no comprendía la situación pero si comprendía algo…. Alguien la había sedado lo suficiente como para no escuchar ningún alboroto que hubiera podido suceder en su habitación.

Rápidamente escucho a varias personas aproximarse a su habitación por lo que aun con movimientos torpes cubrió su desnudes con sus cobijas; La puerta se abrió estruendosamente mostrando a una Erena y una Umi demasiado agitadas.

-Nico ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Umi acercándose rápidamente a Nico que parecía aun confundida.

-Lo estoy lo estoy….. Umi ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Nico aun aturdida, Umi solo miro a Erena que frunció el ceño.

-Yazawa-san….. Anju se escapó en la madrugada…..- decía Erena con una expresión preocupada y molesta.

-No puede ser… entonces…. ¿Por qué yo desperté así? ¿Dónde está Maki?- se preguntó Nico completamente exaltada y comenzando a temblar.

-Nico…. Creemos que Anju intento llevarte con ella… Maki se dio cuenta y trato de defenderte…. Anju….. Anju se la llevo en tu lugar….-

-No…. No puede ser…..-

.

.

.

 **¿Cuantos reviews podrán recolectar estos ultimos 4 capitulos? me muero por verlo 7u7**


	24. Chapter 24 West Wood Field

**buenas sexys lectores, aqui actualizando y sin mucho tiempo xD petro como yo prometi que esta historia cabaria en Abril asi sera, asi que esten atentos el dia 30 de abril sera el capitulo final y entre esta semana que penultimo, sin mas que decir que disfruten y dios...**

 **-se va corriendo a esconderse-**

* * *

Los wild estaban alborotados, todos reunidos en una de las principales estadías de la directora, algunos esperaban afuera y los más importantes se adentraban a mirar la ahora destruida celda que había contenido a Anju 7 horas atrás. Lugar en el que solo quedaban algunas cadenas rotas y otras cosas con signos de lucha en el lugar, Umi justo con Erena y Nico entraban al lugar notando como las cadenas habían sido rotas así como el caparazón que evitaba que Anju se pusiera de pie, todo estaba destruido y en el suelo.

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?- se preguntó Nico mirando aquellas cadenas rotas, estuvo a punto de tomarlas peor Umi la detuvo.

-No podemos tocar nada todavía, si lo haces puedes ser inculpada, espera a que llegue la directora Minami.

Nico solo suspiro y continuo mirando el cómo había terminado el lugar, la única salida, una pequeña ventana en la que difícilmente cabria una persona, aunque si se tomara en cuenta que Anju tendría una variedad de formas a convertirse pudo escapar con facilidad.

-Sonoda y Yazawa-sensei, vengan por aquí- llamo uno de los Wild autorizados que investigaban la zona a ambas Spiritual.

Con precaución caminaron hasta ahí y miraron lo que el joven sostenía con una de sus manos mientras usaba un guante de látex, ambas podían ver el extraño corte fino de aquella cadena, como si d un solo tajo la hubiesen cortado, no era obra de algo que había reventado por tensión.

-Esta cadena….. ¿Es la única que fue cortada así?- pregunto Umi al joven que negó rápidamente y señalo ahora el casco que recubría la espalda de Anju que también estaba roto.

-La coraza tiene el mismo tipo de corte, un par de cadenas anteriores también lo tienen, además de que algunas presentan daños de haber recibido oposición en ellas- argumentaba el chico y Umi solo miro la coraza y después la cadena.

-Entonces Anju no se liberó sola….- dijo Umi aquello con seriedad, causando que Erena y Nico se sorprendieran.

-Espera….. ¿Cómo que no se liberó sola?- pregunto Nico de vuelta a la Okami que solo bajo la mirada para mirar otra de las cadenas en el suelo rotas.

-Este tipo de corte no lo pudo hacer Anju ya que estaba bajo el efecto del bloqueo de poder de las cadenas, tuvo que haberse transformado para poder liberarse lo cual es casi imposible, a menos que Anju tuviera más de un sello a bloquear, pero cuando la examinamos antes de encerrarla encontramos otro sello de un pájaro y cicatrices, pero este fue anulado y se quedó sin opción- explico Umi analizando un par de situaciones.

-No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar Nico pero esta vez más preocupada.

-Sonoda-san quiere decir en pocas palabras, que Anju pudo tener otro sello oculto….. o alguien la ayudo a escapar- esta vez Erena le decía aquello a Nico que solo se mantuvo pensativa.

Aquello no estaba dándola para nada buna señal a Nico, incluso comenzó a inquietarse de una manera realmente fuerte y a mirar un punto fijo buscando una respuesta. Después pensó en cómo es que Anju había logrado entrar a su dormitorio ¿Por qué no noto el momento en que fue sedada? Simplemente había muchas cosas que no comprendía y como era que ninguna de las dos hubiera notado la presencia intrusa…. Aunque…. En ese tipo de situación no estaba segura si realmente hubiese prestado atención a algo más.

-No puedo pensar en lo que hicimos anoche mientras está desaparecida y yo preocupada, diablos….- dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y reprendiéndose a sí misma por ello.

 _Su cuerpo tembloroso y su agitado pecho resonaban en sus oídos, el simple hecho de tener esos ojos violetas clavados en ella, llenos de lujuria y deseo…. Simplemente era imposible negarse a todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía y en ocasiones muy juntas la acariciaban, el calor de su piel y el cálido y agitado aliento de la pelirroja que chocaba repetidas veces contra su cuello. Ese era su único recuerdo claro…_

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces al aparecer esas imágenes en su cabeza, simplemente se sintió avergonzada pero, algo le decía que ahí estaba la respuesta, tal vez si recordaba lo suficiente podría llegar al momento en que Anju llego hasta su dormitorio e intento atacarlas, realmente deseaba saber que pasaba, pero más importante aún, si su amada pelirroja estaría bien después de todo ese alboroto.

-Nico, tenemos que ir a su habitación, tal vez podremos encontrar más cosas que nos ayuden a saber dónde están ellas- llamo Umi a la pelinegra que aún estaba ensoñada en sus escasos y borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo….- fue lo único que dijo Nico emprendiéndose a caminar para llegar lo antes posible al lugar.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar de vuelta al dormitorio de la pelinegra que seguía siendo un desastre, aún estaban muchas cosas en el suelo y un par de manchas de sangre, en definitiva Nico estaba muy preocupada. Erena para facilitar mucho más rápido el saber a qué pertenecía la sangre se inclinó y olfateo un poco para después lamer un poco de la sangre del piso y degustarla cuidadosamente, Umi y Nico la observaban detenidamente.

-No hay duda, la sangre es de Nishikino-san, lleva ahí aproximadamente desde las tres de la mañana- les informaba la Doragon a sus dos compañeras que solo se miraron preocupadas. -¿Dónde está la jeringa que encontraste en la cama Yazawa-san?- Erena pregunto a Nico y esta solo volvió a la cama buscando cerca de la almohada para encontrarla ahí.

-Aquí está, no tiene etiqueta, solo es la jeringa vacía- Nico entregaba el objeto a Erena que solo lo tomo y lo observo detenidamente para después olfatearlo, cuando lo separo de su rostro frunció el ceño. –Anju no lo sostuvo directamente, parece que uso algún tipo de tela, no estoy segura- Erena decía aquello dejando la jeringa dentro de una pequeña bolsa y guardándola en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Umi buscada de un lado, Nico rebuscaba en la cama y Erena al otro lado del dormitorio, no parecía haber ni una sola señal que fuese de mucha ayuda, lo cual las preocupaba sobre manera a las tres.

-Umi, tenemos la grabación de la cámara de seguridad del pasillo, pero… no sirve de mucho- Eri entraba a la par de Nozomi a aquella habitación llamando la atención de las tres chicas en el dormitorio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vieron en grabación?- les pregunto Umi acercándose a ellas, ambas chicas se miraron sin mucho ánimo.

-desgraciadamente no mucho, hay una parte donde se ve una silueta pasar rápidamente por el pasillo pero no se vuelve a ver, intentamos reproducirla lo más lento posible y amplificarla para que pudiésemos tener una mejor imagen pero lamentablemente no funciono, la silueta solo se ve más borrosa- explicaba esta vez Nozomi. –Además, analizamos el audio de la grabación y después de las tres y cuarto de la mañana se empieza a escuchar un tenue desorden en la habitación, pero es demasiado rápido, alrededor de 4 segundos y se queda todo en silencio de nuevo, hasta que amanece…- terminaba de explicar Nozomi la situación con la cámara.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno!?- Nico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con frustración, nada servía para estar mínimamente cerca de encontrar a Maki. Todas se sentían de esa manera pero todo, permanecía más resentido en Nico.

Todas permanecieron en silencio un breve momento en el que trataban de pensar que hacer al respecto, cada una pensaba en las pistas obtenidas para ir en su búsqueda, no fue hasta que otra voz más invadió el lugar, presentándose tímidamente ahí.

-Disculpen Nya….- llamo la chica recién llegada, esta era Rin que también parecía algo preocupada, a su lado venia Hanayo. –La directora nos llama a todas, dice que es muy importante- terminaba por decir Rin y se iba tan rápido como había llegado junto a Hanayo.

-Bien, supongo ella tiene algo bueno para encontrar a esas dos- Eri se apresuraba a salir del dormitorio con dirección a la oficina de la directora, seguida de ella, las demás.

.

Minami estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que Anju había logrado escapar? Simplemente había muchas cosas en ese trato que no entendía ¿Por qué Yukki-san accedió primeramente a que encerraran a su hija? Sabía que ella había cometido una falta grave, pero tenía el poder de sacarla., simplemente la dejo y ahora está ya no estaba.

Kotori que estaba con su madre en su oficina seguía mirando como su madre daba vueltas una y otra vez, le preocupaba ver así a su madre pero más aún, le preocupaba que ella no le dijera absolutamente nada. Se sentía como su fuese a ser sacrificada, la tensión que expulsaba su madre no la ayudaba a relajarse y la expresión de sus ojos mucho menos servía, simplemente estaba ahí al lado del escritorio mirando el insistente movimiento de su madre.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Minami supo que seguro sus mejores estudiantes ya estarían ahí por su llamado, no sería tan difícil hacer que esas chicas fueran a los bosques a buscar algún rastro de esas dos, necesitaba encontrarlas o no sabría que represalias tomaría Yukki-san contra ella.

-Directora Minami-san, ya estamos aquí- hablo primeramente Erena siendo la primera en entrar.

-Nos llamó a todas…. ¿A las 10 cierto? Esta vez entraba Eri tras Erena y seguida de ellas las demás, incluidas Honoka y Tsubasa que se encontraron con las demás fuera de la oficina.

-Así es, como sabrán tenemos un gran problema, La traidora escapo y se llevó a uno de los miembros más hábiles, necesitamos encontrarlas ¿Qué pudieron encontrar en el dormitorio y en la celda?- les pregunto primeramente Minami a las 10 chicas presentes, Umi, Erena y Eri dieron un paso al frente con sus pruebas.

-Vera, en el dormitorio no encontramos huellas de nada, pero encontramos una jeringa en la cama de Yazawa-san, parece que la sedaron cuando entro al dormitorio- Explicaba primeramente Erena mostrando de nueva cuenta la jeringa que había guardado en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

-¿Por qué Anju querría llevarse a Yazawa-san?- pregunto de vuelta Minami a lo que esta vez Umi intervino.

-Anteriormente los Wild que fueron secuestrados eran de rangos fuertes, tal vez Nico haya sido el objetivo porque es una Spiritual primeriza, podría representar una amenaza menor a que hubieran intentado llevarse a Toudo-san, Nozomi, Rin o a mi incluso. Obtener un sello fuerte con menos esfuerzo- explicaba su teoría Umi y Minami pareció analizarlo un breve momento.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué más encontraron?- volvía a preguntar la mujer, quería evitar hablar de más respecto a algunos sellos.

-revisamos las cámaras del pasillo, pudimos ver una silueta pasar alrededor de la tres con cinco minutos, posteriormente no se ve nada, pero el audio de la cámara nos muestra que a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada hubo un breve estruendo en la habitación durante unos segundos y después nada se escuchó, todo fue tranquilo hasta que amaneció- esta vez explicaba Nozomi a la mujer que asintió dudosa.

-¿Intentaron amplificar la imagen de aquella silueta?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta a lo que Eri y Nozomi asintieron.

-Lo hicimos pero la imagen se pierde rápidamente y no se alcanza a ver nada definido- esta vez hablaba Eri algo frustrada.

-De acuerdo ¿qué más tienen?- pregunto a las chicas que solo se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno hay algunos rastros de sangre en el piso, definitivamente es sangre de Nishikino Maki, pero la sangre solo está ahí, no hay más rastros de ella en ninguna otra parte de la habitación, además en la celda, las cadenas tienen algunos cortes demasiado finos, Anju por sí misma no habría podido hacerlos a menos que pudiese transformarse. Tenemos una teoría al respecto, ya que al parecer durante los ataques Anju podía transformarse en otros sellos, puede que mantuviera alguno muy oculto, entonces las cadenas solo bloquearon un sello y el otro sirvió para liberarse- explicaba Umi esta vez.

-Bien, aquello tiene mucho sentido si tenemos en cuenta las diversas formas que vimos de ella ¿Algo más?- insistente Minami preguntaba a sus alumnas que solo negaron.

-Bueno… nosotras revisamos como nos lo pidió, no hay nada fuera de lo normal en los alrededores, a excepción de una de las bardas, encontramos rastros de cabello, eran de Anju-san y nos tomamos la libertad de revisar la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de afuera y se puede ver esto…- Hanayo hablaba y posteriormente ofrecía una captura impresa en una hoja.

Todas se acercaron a mirar que había ahí y claramente se podían apreciar, ese ser que habían visto muchas veces algunas de ellas, las vestimentas negras y aquella terrorífica mascara plateada de brillantes ojos rojos, esta llevaba consigo un gran costal, lugar donde la otra chica podría estar aprisionada y sedada como había pasado con Nico.

-Ella… se la llevo a los bosques….Nya…- Rin decía aquello algo temerosa mirando aquella foto.

Todas permanecieron de nuevo en silencio y Minami encontró el momento perfecto para hacer su petición a las chicas, ellas seguro encontrarían más en el bosque que en ese lugar.

-DE acuerdo, necesito que pasen a la sección de armería en el último piso del edificio principal, ahí tomaran algunos protectores y un arma, por precaución para dirigirse a los bosques a buscar algún rastro eficiente de esas dos, vayan con mucho cuidado por favor- ordenaba Minami a todas las presentes que solo asintieron con firmeza.

-Como ordene- fue el grito en conjunto que hicieron todas para después darse la vuelta y estar a punto de marcharse.

-Kotori…-

-¿Si madre?-

-Cuídate mucho….-

-Lo hare madre-

.

Todas se dirigieron a la armería de la escuela, entrando ahí, cada una coloco bajo sus gabardinas y sacos negros un protector en el pecho, todo para evitar cualquier lesión grave, después colocaron una funda en sus caderas que se terminaba de abrochar en su pierna derecha para cargar un arma de calibre común, todas a excepción de Nico, pues Umi le pidió que ella se colocara una funda para cargar un rifle de francotirador, por último, cada una coloco un comunicador en su respectivo oído derecho para estar en contacto frente a cualquier problema. Después de eso, todas estaban listas para salir y comenzar su búsqueda, varios de los Wild las miraban con preocupación, sabía que cada que esas ropas y fornituras se utilizaban era porque algo malo iba a suceder, pero no era momento para asustarse, era momento de prepararse también y luchar…

-Chicas, son las mejores….- aquello lo susurro Honoka con cierto temor, sabían a lo que podrían enfrentarse ahí afuera.

Tsubasa se acercó hasta ella y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Honoka sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza.

-Estaremos bien Honoka, somos las más fuertes, nadie podrá con nosotras, además…- decía aquello y se detuvo para acercarse a la Kuma y depositar un beso sencillo en los labios de la castaña menor y volver a acariciar su cabeza. –Estamos juntas y nos protegeremos las espaldas ¿Verdad?- con aquella alegre sonrisa motivaba a Honoka.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto justo a mi lado…- se quejaba Erena mientras se mantenía atenta a su alrededor.

-No te amargues, también te quiero- bromeo Tsubasa abrazando a la mayor que solo suspiro.

-Sé que quieres calmar a Honoka-san y a ti misma en este momento, pero después te tomas tanta tranquilidad, te necesito alerta…. A ambas- aclaraba Erena dando un par de palmaditas a Tsubasa para que después esta se separara de aquel abrazo y suspirara.

-Lo siento…. Estaremos bien- se disculpaba y continuaba caminando a la par de las demás, adentrándose en el bosque.

.

.

.

Aquellas instalaciones en lo profundo del bosque emitían un estruendo terrible, dentro de estas, había incontable número de hombres y mujeres preparándose para atacar a los Wild, todos uniformados de la manera más igual posible, alineados con una "R" roja invertida en sus ropas, con calibres poderosos en mano, todos listos para el ataque. Entre ellos caminaba Red con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mi señora, este es el último escuadrón, West está ayudando a salir a los últimos para tomar la formación correcta, se mantendrá rastreando cualquier intento de búsqueda de los Salvajes para atraerlos cerca- informaba una mujer vestida de negro a Red que solo asintió feliz.

-Perfecto, esa mocosa sí que ha servido de mucho ¿Dónde está la carnada?- pregunto a la mujer que solo busco entre su tabla electrónica aquella información.

-La prisionera está en encadenada a la astabandera del patio principal- decía la mujer apretando aquella pantalla y mostrando un esquema 3D de la imagen de vigilancia de la chica que estaba encadenada con cadenas Wild donde la mujer le había indicado.

-Parece muy fácil que se escape- insinuó Red, pero la mujer negó de inmediato.

-Aún está bajo los efectos del sedante, West tuvo que ponerle una dosis más fuerte porque se resistió demasiado a ser capturada- Continuaba explicando la mujer a la líder que solo asintió.

-De acuerdo, ¿West tiene su comunicador activo?- pregunto a la misma lacaya que solo asintió. –Perfecto, es todo, gracias, alístate para preparar las oficinas- ordenaba a la mujer que haciendo una reverencia se retiraba.

Camino al interior de sus instalaciones, a la parte central donde varios científicos trabajaban en un artefacto sumamente grande en el que consistían, nueve capsulas de un poderoso cristal todas con una manguera que dirigía a un ducto conectado a la sima de un casco, y este estaba a la cabeza de una gran silla que tenía varios conectores en el torso, era monstruosa y perfecta, simplemente estaba recibiendo algunos ajustes antes de que fuese terminada.

-Querido ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que esté lista?- pregunto la mujer a un hombre alto y corpulento que llevaba una máscara de soldar cubriendo su rostro.

-Nada….. Está terminada- dijo el con aquella poderosa voz y Red solo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-Perfecto, preparen la sala querido, no quiero que cuando volvamos este completamente hecho un desastre aquí- pedía la mujer amablemente al alto hombre que solo asintió.

-Como órdenes cariño- finalizo el hombre sacudiendo sus ropas y retirando la máscara caminando en dirección a los demás científicos para que comenzaran a limpiar el lugar.

Red simplemente sonrió complacida y encendió el comunicador que tenía llamando a su sirvienta más fuerte.

-West, terminamos aquí, necesito que prepares a la prisionera y mi vehículo- llamo rápidamente por aquel comunicador recibiendo casi de inmediato respuesta.

-De acuerdo, mandare su vehículo de inmediato por usted, nosotros tenemos que salir ya para cuidarles la espalda y posicionarnos en el lugar adecuado, parece que esas Wild ya están en camino, no hay cazadores en movimiento, pero….. Los agentes de KIA comenzaron a moverse- explicaba West a su líder que solo suspiro.

-Si los agentes de KIA están moviéndose, entonces tenemos que apresurarnos también, es todo West, vuelve a tu puesto y comiencen a moverse- daba aquella última orden antes de colgar aquel comunicador.

El vehículo que solicito llego de inmediato, venia custodiado por dos hombres más vestidos de negro y simplemente le ofrecieron la mano para que ella entrara, cosa que hizo no sin antes colocar un rifle en sus espalda y una funda de cada lado de su cadera cargando un revolver característico de la organización de "R"

-Se acabó para todos ustedes….. Incluyéndote West….-

Y sin más retrasos comenzaron a moverse en dirección al punto de partida, lugar donde tenían rastreadas ya a esas diez chicas.

.

.

.

Minami preparaba algunos de sus armamentos que tenía en su muro, deseaba no tener que ocuparlos aquel día, pero por cualquier cosa los examinaba en busca de alguien fallo, para separar lo que si servían de los que no, para su suerte, ninguno había fallado hasta ahora. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un estruendo fuera de la academia, por lo que tomando en mano su rifle preferido se asomó por la ventana.

Lo que vio ahí la dejo completamente atónita, sus estudiantes permanecían mirando las puertas de la academia y sus alrededores, justo en la entrada y en toda la academia, varias personas vestidas de negro rodeaban todo.

Muchos Wild parecían asustados, otros estaban a la defensiva en posición de ataque por cualquier circunstancia que amenazara a la academia y a los que la habitaban, Minami reconoció aquellos uniformes y se apresuró a salir de su oficina.

Corrió apresurada entre los pasillos con rifle en mano, este empuñado en su pecho, ahora sí que estaba desconcertada ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Simplemente todo ese día estaba siendo un verdadero caos y ahora ellos aparecían….

Una vez que logro salir camino recuperando la compostura y arreglando su camisa, para cuando estuvo lista se acercó hasta el vehículo principal e hizo descansar su rifle en el suelo, pero aun alerta.

-Tenemos que hablar Minami-san- se escuchó de entre los hombres uniformados que custodiaban la entrada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto con seriedad Minami.

.

Las chicas estaban alertas a cualquier cosa, algunas estaban algo cansadas y otras simplemente estaban alertas, como era el caso de Nico y Erena, Nozomi y Eri estaban un poco más relajadas pero igual cumplían con su papel de cuidar el lugar, Rin disfrutaba el paisaje al igual que Hanayo quien parecía prestar más atención, mientras Honoka estaba con una evidente expresión cansada y Tsubasa le trataba de dar ánimos.

No mu atrás Nico decidió quedarse para custodiar a la distancia mientras ellas se disponían a tomar un descanso ahí, si cualquier cosa pasaba, Nico a la distancia le dispararía.

La búsqueda había sido algo ajetreada, no parecían encontrar mucho rastro de algo, cierta peli azul comenzaba a desesperase, habían estado caminando por horas desde que partieron y aun no encontraban nada, a excepción de pisadas, pero según Erena, aquellas pudieron haber sido hechas por cazadores.

-Umi-chan, Ella estará bien- aquel llamado rompió su concentración encontrándose con aquellos dulces ojos color miel que la animaban.

-Lo se Kotori, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupada…. No quiero perder a nadie, el simple hecho de saber que Maki está en manos de esa gente y pensar como terminaron Yukio y Chinatsu, me hace tener miedo- aceptaba Umi, a lo que Kotori solo suspiro.

Con delicadeza la peli gris se acercó hasta Umi y con cuidado tomo la mano de la morena, su mano era tan fría al contrario de ella que estaba sumamente cálida. Dio un par de caricias a aquella mano para después hacer que la morena la mirara enteramente a los ojos.

-Estaremos bien, siempre…. Siempre, siempre salimos de aprietos, aun cuando muchas veces estuvimos en peligro, saldremos de esto porque estamos juntas, además…-con una sonrisa cálida y posteriormente acercándose al oído de Umi le susurro de manera tímida. –No deberías tener miedo Umi-chan… porque yo estoy aquí para ti… pos siempre y para siempre…. Por qué… yo quiero a Umi-chan…- con esas palabras Umi sintió como un flechazo a su corazón y un poderoso sonrojo adorno sus mejillas en ese momento.

Kotori se sintió feliz de la reacción de Umi, simplemente nunca se cansaría de ver las expresiones de Umi, era tan bella y de buen ver.

Por otro lado Umi se había perdido un momento ¿Kotori siempre intentaba seducirla o solo eran sus hormonas? No estaba segura, pero desde hace un tiempo había estado viendo con otros ojos a la peli gris, no podía llamarlo enamorarse, pero definitivamente era algo fuerte, no estaba segura.

Esa chica la hizo salir de su depresión, la había hecho olvidar muchas cosas y la había ayudado a salir delante de muchas maneras, tanto que incluso invadió sus sueños y sus pensamientos. Se había tardado demasiado en aceptar aquello, quería a la peli gris y seguro era correspondida, pues ninguna sonrisa de Kotori era tan cálida como la que ella recibía.

 _-No es tarde ¿Verdad?-_ susurro para sí misma mientras veía la espalda de Kotori con completa tranquilidad, y por ello se apresuró a acercarse hasta ella y tocarla, pero….

El destino…. Siendo tan cruel y frio, dictamino que para ellas dos, ya era tarde…

Fue rápido, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la manera en que aquella ráfaga había resonado entre el silencio de la maleza para dar paso a un grito de dolor fue lo que detono todo.

Una bala acababa de dar a la espalda de Kotori, haciendo que esta emitiera un grito de dolor y callera de rodillas, se pudo escuchar el crujir de algo hasta romperse, esa fue la fornitura que protegía a Kotori, está ahora estaba completamente expuesta y aunque no había perforado la piel, si había golpeado de manera fuerte el sello, haciendo que la superficie se inflamara y pronto comenzara a ponerse morada. Todas de inmediato alzaron al aire sus armas.

-¡Kotori!- se acercó rápidamente Umi a socorrer a la chica, sin embargo antes de siquiera tocarla otra ráfaga más paso justo frente de ella rosando su mejilla.

De una manera rápida comenzaron a salir de entre los arbustos y árboles numerosos hombres de aquellas prendas color negro y la "R" invertida en su pecho con arma en mano y apuntando a todas ellas.

-¡Infelices!- Exclamo Honoka siendo la primera en abrir fuego contra ellos, algunos lograban esconderse, pero otros recibían los disparos.

Umi no podía quedarse así, por lo que con completa habilidad corrió entre las ráfagas para llegar hasta Kotori y tomarla en brazos, la peli gris tenía una mirada cristalina y una respiración agitada, el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente.

-Umi…chan…. Corre….- fue lo único que Kotori pudo exclamar, sin embargo Umi no le hizo caso alguno y escudándose de un árbol hizo descansar a Kotori sobre este y permaneció a su lado disparando a todos ellos que pudiera.

Eri estaba disparando rápidamente, sin embargo pronto se quedó sin balas por lo que no le quedó otra opción que utilizar su fuerza Wild, aquel sentido magnético característico de los zorros le ayudaba a detectar donde caminaban los hombres próximos a atacarla por lo que con gran habilidad lograba esquivar y golpear a algunos, aunque poco a poco se comenzaran a juntar causándole severos problemas.

Cada una tenía sus propias dificultades, desde Honoka que había tomado la forma de su sello y despedazaba a aquellos que llegaban a sus fauces, así como Tsubasa que también había tomado la forma de su sello, teniendo a si a un gran tigre a la defensiva atacando a más de tres a la vez, dejándolos con piel desgarrada y carne muy expuesta.

Rin luchaba con más facilidad, el corte de sus garras eran sublimes, sin embargo notaban a demasiados de esos hombres atacándolas aun con balas en el aire chocando por doquier.

Hanayo nunca se transformaba, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo incontables veces para poder huir y esquivar muchos más ataques de balas y algunos que peleaban con arma blanca.

Erena también luchaba de una manera sencilla pero que ya la estaba agotando, se le estaba acabando el aire, simplemente envenenar a lo que le se acercaban era complicado puesto que eran muchos.

Nico miraba desde su rifle a una distancia no muy alejada lo que ocurría, sus amigas estaban en problemas y precisamente eran esos hombres dela R quienes estaban atacando, miro a cada una, ninguna parecía tener problemas graves a excepción de Kotori y Umi, parecía que Kotori estaba herida.

-Bien Nico… tu puedes…- se dio ánimos a si misma comenzando a apoyar a Umi desde donde estaba oculta disparando a los que ponían en peligro a la peli azul y a la peli gris.

Dio un par de tiros certeros a algunos hombres que perdieron la vida rápidamente, estuvo disparando un buen rato hasta que noto como todos esos hombres se comenzaban a apartar y las rodeaban bajando sus armas. Aquello la desconcertó.

Todas observaron como todos esos hombres permanecieron rodeándolas en aquel espacio que tenía, el cual no era mucho puesto que los cuerpos de los caídos habían hecho demasiado bulto.

Umi rápidamente ayudo a Kotori a moverse de donde estaban y se encamino al centro donde estaban las demás, necesitaban estar espalda con espalda para evitar cualquier ataque cobarde, todas estaban agitadas, su respiración era muy cansada pero aun así se mantuvieron firmes.

De entre todos esos hombres que las rodearon, algunos abrieron paso para que un gran vehículo se acercara, este estaba muy blindado y su defensa brillaba curiosamente, aquello indicio a las Wild que aquella defensa del vehículo era un metal protegido contra los sellos Wild. Aquello simplemente no pintaba nada bien.

Pronto una voz proveniente de él, se hizo presente.

-¿Buscaban cercanías a nuestra organización? Bueno…. En hora buena, están a media hora de los laboratorios, felicitaciones…- Dijo aquella voz en el interior del vehículo.

.

-Minami, un tiempo sin vernos, pero lamentablemente es muy necesario- aquella persona hablaba con Minami en la entrada de Otonokizaka, aquella mujer parecía realmente seria.

-Pudiste llamarme y yo asistir allá, aunque realmente estamos en problemas ahora mismo- explicaba Minami esta vez.

Aquella persona bajo del trasporte que la había llevado hasta ahí y encaro a Minami, Los Wilds eran presentes de la incomodidad del momento y de como este se ponía realmente tenso. Aquellos soldados permanecían sin inmutarse un poco, todos con sus armas en mano pero sin mostrar amenaza algún contra los Wild.

-¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto aquella persona a Minami que solo suspiro con preocupación.

-Anju…. Escapo…-

.

Todas miraban con sorpresa aquel vehículo, realmente se veía amenazante y todos aquellos soldados alrededor lo hacían aun peor.

-Erena… ¿Qué hacemos?- susurro Umi en algún tipo de silbido característico de un reptil a la mencionada que tardó en responder.

-Tal vez, si esperamos a que ella salga de ese auto…. Podamos indicar a Nico que dispare…- respondió con un silbido similar, pero fueron tomadas por sorpresa.

-No, no, no, de nada les servirá eso, el vidrio está protegido contra los sellos Wild, y bueno… sobre esa chica que dicen ustedes… no creo que se pueda mover de donde está- dijo aquella voz desde el interior del vehículo, a lo que todas miraron de inmediato en dirección hacia Nico.

Nico se percató de como todas miraban en su dirección y rápidamente bajo el rifle y levanto la cabeza, justo en la rama de arriba de donde ella estaba resguardada miraba otra vez esa tétrica mascara, West permanecía apuntando su revolver a la cabeza de Nico quien solo se quedó mirándola con coraje.

-Eres una maldita…. Anju….- dijo Nico antes de que West simplemente la empujara para que bajara de aquel árbol seguida de ella y una vez que ambas estuvieron abajo, West arrebato el rifle que Nico tenia.

West llevo a Nico hasta el centro donde estaban las demás, y una vez que las reunió volvió a enfundar su arma y camino cerca de ellas para después sacar un par de dispositivos de tecnología desconocida para ellas, todo para amordazarlas.

Erena no quitaba su mirada de encima de West, simplemente imaginar que bajo esa mascara estaba su amada y odiada Anju la enfurecía, realmente comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-Mi querida West las preparara para que nos acompañen ahora mismo…- la misma voz sonaba en aquel parlante.

-No voy a perdonarte si nos haces daño… no voy… yo no voy…..¡NO VOY A PERDONARTE!- con ese grito en el aire, Erena se ponía rápidamente de pie y se abalanzaba contra West que rápidamente y con un hábil movimiento logro esquivar lo suficiente aquel golpe como para no recibir un daño considerable.

Todas rápidamente se ponían de pie a la par de Erena y comenzaban a pelear de nueva cuenta a excepción de Umi que se quedó en cuclillas resguardando a Kotori.

Al mismo tiempo que Erena había atacado a West, los mismos soldados de R habían intentado defender a la chica, pero las demás Wild volvieron a abalanzarse contra ellos, algunas tratando de retenerlas y otras tratando de atacar a West a la vez.

No las golpeaba, no les devolvía el ataque, simplemente las esquivaba y hacia que se golpearan solas, no fue hasta que Erena tomo la forma de su sello tan rápidamente para golpearla y volver a la normalidad para seguirla atacando que tuvo que lastimar. En un hábil movimiento una serpiente saltaba contra Erena mordiendo justo en su cuello para después comenzar a apretarla, la Spiritual comenzó a quedarse sin aire y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse de aquel ataque.

-Maldición…- maldijo Eri atacando ella esta vez.

Aquella serpiente rápidamente tomo la forma de aquel gran cuervo que de manera realmente veloz ataco a Eri justo al rostro rasgando sobre el parpado derecho de Eri, esencial para la visión correcta del zorro y después aquel cuervo volvió a su forma humana golpeando el pecho de Eri y después su cabeza, justo en la frente haciéndola aturdirse y que su fuerza tambaleara debido a la agresión en el sello que había recibido.

-Honoka, a la vez…- Tsubasa llamo a la Kuma para que atacaran a West.

Un gran oso y un Tigre se abalanzaban contra la chica que las cegó brevemente con una nueva transformación, esta tomo la forma de un rinoceronte y tacleo al tigre para después volver contra el oso. Este sin dejarse vencer salto al lomo del rinoceronte y clavo sus fauces en la espalda de este. No duro mucho, pues el animal cambio de forma nuevamente.

El oso y el tigre perdieron de vista a West, no fue hasta que la chica cayó entre ambas y con cada mano y dando saltos hábiles entre ambos animales logro descifrar el sello de ambas, obligándolas a volver a su forma humana.

Nozomi, Nico, Rin y Hanayo luchaban contra aquellos soldados, era realmente complicado para ellas pero notaron que sus amigas estaban perdiendo contra West.

-Nicocchi… ve a luchar… yo tratare de detenerlos…- dijo Nozomi a la pelinegra que solo asintió y corrió en dirección a West.

West recibió a Nico de frente, la pelinegra soltaba patadas rápidamente, mientras las mesclaba con fuerzas y habilidades dignas de un sello Usagi. Varias dieron en su objetivo según Nico, ya que test pareció tambalearse algunas veces, pero no era así, West se había cubierto de la mayoría, y aun con eso, la fuerza de la Usagi era realmente fuerte. La chica comenzaba a cansarse.

-Vamos West, no me digas que ese roedor puede contigo- Red se burlaba desde el interior del vehículo de su sirviente que parecía en aprietos.

West volvía a ponerse de pie y en guardia para luchar contra Nico que también parecía cansada, aquello estaba complicándose demasiado y no sabía cuánto tardarían sus compañeras de volver a ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, eres decepcionante mocosa…- la voz del vehículo se burló una vez mas de West antes de disparar un par de cadenas contra Nico, estas alcanzaron a sujetar sus pies haciéndola caer de rodillas. Y Nico sintió como poco a poco su energía era bloqueada.

-No… ¡NO!- se quejó tratando de quitarlas de sus pies pero no lo logro, cuando miro hacia sus amigas, ellas eran capturadas, amordazadas como ella de los pies y las manos.

West dio un salto llegando a aterrizar sobre el techo del gran vehículo, se notaba su respiración agitada y que se había cansado lo suficiente. Nico tenía su vista clavada en ella con ira.

-Eres una infeliz Anju…. Nosotras, ¡Nosotras no te hicimos nada! ¿Por qué?...- le grito a West que permaneció sobre aquel techo en cuclillas.

¿Por qué todo se había derrumbado de esa manera? Porque cuando estaba feliz pasaban estas cosas….. Si tan solo Maki estuviera ahí para ella, tal vez hubieran marchado diferente las cosas….. Maki….

-…Es cierto….. Donde…. ¿Dónde está Maki, que le han hecho?- les grito de nuevo, esperando respuesta de quien sea.

-¿Maki dices? Que chiste tan divertido- la voz del interior del auto sonó aun burlesca.

-Si te atreviste a hacerle daño te matare… ¡Juro que te matare!- le gritaba de nuevo Nico a aquel transporte en el que West permanecía encima.

-No la veras de nuevo, te lo aseguro- aquella voz volvió a sonar haciendo que Nico se desesperara.

-Bien… escucha…. Si me dejas verla….. Si yo puedo verla, no me opondré a que me lleves….- proponía aquel trato Nico sorprendiendo a todos ahí.

Todo permaneció en silencio, Nico estaba decidida, sabía que era lo suficientemente hábil para escapar después, además solo le importaba ver que su amada estaba bien, poco a poco aquel vehículo comenzó a abrirse, dejando salir un extraño vapor de el.

-West…. Hazme el honor- aquella voz sonó perfectamente a oídos de todas esta vez.

West bajaba del techo del vehículo y llegaba hasta el lugar donde abrían aquella puerta para meter su mano y sacar a la pobre chica, que llevaba un saco negro cubriendo su cabeza, la tenían vestida igual que ellos, con ropas negras con la R pequeña color rojo en el pecho. West simplemente la empujo en dirección a Nico y callo justo frente a ella.

-¡Maki!- exclamo Nico moviéndose a gatas hasta ella debido a sus pies encadenados. –Maki-chan… perdón…. Nosotras no pudimos….- se disculpaba Nico repetidas veces con la chica mientras la recargaba contra sí misma y comenzaba a desatar la soga que cubría su cabeza junto a ese saco negro.

Ya casi, solo un tirón mas y podría ver el rostro de su amada otra vez, los ojos de las demás, estaban puestos en Nico, todas estaban frustradas y agotadas, incluso Erena que había reaccionado de nuevo miraba con dolor hacia Nico.

-…pero no importa… ya estoy aquí…Ma….Maki….-

Nico retiro de un tirón aquel saco, encontrándose con unos adormilados ojos violetas…. Pero…. no era lo que esperaba, simplemente se quedó en shock.

Todas abrieron los ojos de golpe al igual que Nico, simplemente se quedaron mudas al ver la realidad de las cosas, pero la más impactada era Erena Sin duda…

-¿Nos equivocamos Yazawa-san? … o más bien…. ¡Ustedes se equivocaron! Y vaya que error tan grande cometieron… ¿Verdad West?- Red rompía el silencio del lugar cuando Nico dirigió su rostro lentamente hacia donde provenía aquella voz se quedó expectante mirando a la mujer que estaba en medio del vehículo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero este pareció detenerse cuando la mujer chasqueo los dedos a West que simplemente asintió.

La chica comenzaba a bajar la capucha que cubría su cabeza y posteriormente a desabrochar la macabra mascara que cubría su rostro, se quedó un breve momento sujetándola para después comenzar a retirarla cuidadosamente de su rostro, revelando a la chica tras de ese uniforme.

-Aunque West, ya no creo que sirva de Mucho… ¿Qué tal si te llamo por fin por tu nombre?... Nishikino Maki….-

.

.

-No…. Esto no puede ser verdad ¿Cómo que Anju se escapó? ¿Quién se llevó a mi hija?- la visitante de la academia Otonokizaka bajaba de un salto de su auto y enfrentaba a Minami de frente que se sobresaltó ante la mirada violeta de esa mujer…. Por un momento se perdió en esos ojos.

 _-Minami… ven aquí…-_

 _-Pero, ¿Estas segura?-_

 _-por supuesto, confía en mi Minami-_

-¡¿Estas escuchándome Minami?! Acabas de meter la pata- la mujer de cabellos ondulados y ojos violetas llegaba hasta ella.

-Espera… es pera, es pera…. Anju… ella fue la que estuvo entre nuestros estudiantes espiándonos para informar a la organización de la R…. ella ayudo a que todos esos Wild terminaran raptados y muertos…. Esa fue Anju….- Decía Minami mirando petrificada el suelo y después se llevaba una mano a la cabeza con confusión.

La mujer miro el estado de Minami y suspiro cansada, parecía comprender un poco lo que sucedía aquí, por lo que llamo a uno de sus hombres.

-Escucha, algo salió mal con nuestros planes, "R" tiene a Anju, has que miren a los alrededores, esos inhumanos pueden estar detectando nuestros movimientos- ordenaba a su soldado que enseguida asintió.

-Agentes de KIA, alertas a sus alrededores- ordeno el hombre con voz poderosa a lo que de inmediato se acató lo sucedido.

-Escucha Minami, parece que alguien te tomo el pelo… es nuestra culpa también por no haberte informado la situación, sabíamos que Anju estaba encerrada pero no bajo que términos, dime que sucedió ahora mismo- la mujer trataba de persuadir a Minami que parecía muy confundida.

-Anju… fue atrapada, fue la acusada de traición…. Ella…. Estaba a disposición del gobierno japonés, se suponía que estabas informada de eso, y que nuestro trato seguía en pie para juntar a los Wild y a los agentes de KIA a luchar contra R… pero no sé qué está pasando…. Se supone que Anju se llevó a esa chica secuestrada… por eso seguía pensando que era la traidora…- decía Minami alterada mirando a Yukki-san que estaba preocupándose.

-¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica secuestro Anju según tú?- pregunto la mujer a Minami que rápidamente reacciono.

-Nishikino Maki….. ¡Nishikino Maki! Como pude ser tan ciega….- dijo aquello Minami dándole la espalda a la castaña y corrió al interior del edificio hacia los dormitorios.

-Esto no me está gustando nada…- susurro Yukki-san comenzando a correr tras de Minami.

Minami se apresuró a subir escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Maki y abrió rápidamente la puerta, el lugar estaba en orden, sin embargo se acercó hasta el armario de la pelirroja y saco apresuradamente las cosas del interior de este encontrándose con dos cosas…. Un revolver S&M 500 y una máscara metálica rota…. Era un cráneo animal….

-Nishikino…..- susurro Minami.

-Nishikino…. No se si lo sepas, pero si separas ese nombre en siglas "Nishi Ki No" en ingles obtienes "West Wood Field" ….. Ya la teníamos Minami…. Pero no trabajamos juntas como lo habíamos pensado para resolver esto…. Nos fallamos Minami…. Pero ahora mi hija está en manos de ellos…-

-Esto no se quedara así…. Se arrepentirán de jugar con la fuerza de los Wild…-

-Así es, es hora de atacar Minami, esas 10 chiquillas no son rival para todo el ejército de Red-

.

-Maki….. Esto debe ser una broma….- Nico miraba fijamente a la pelirroja frente a ella que apuntaba su revolver contra Nico. Esta aun sostenía a Anju en brazos.

-No lo es….- respondió Maki mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

Sus ojos comenzaban a rosarse, sentía que pronto las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos, simplemente se sentía rota, había confiado en ella y le había entregado su corazón….. ¿Por qué?

-¡Tu…. Maldita traidora! Te dimos nuestra amistad, te dimos cariño…. ¡DIJISTE QUE ERAMOS COMO TU FAMILIA!- esa era Eri que le gritaba a Maki que seguía sin moverse de donde estaba apuntando a Nico.

-¿Maki diciendo que son su familia? Por favor, esa mocosa ni si quiera sabe que es el amor, nunca lo tuvo. Dispuesta a entregar a nueve de ustedes con tal de salvarse el pellejo y el de esa Okami que no ha hecho más que abrazar a otra chica- Red se ponía de pie y salía de aquel vehículo, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cargo cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos ligeramente violetas, más opacos que los de Maki. Eran casi iguales, a diferencia de que una era mayor con un lunar bajo sus labios.

-Maki-chan… ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?... ¿Por qué? Nya…- esta vez Rin sonaba temerosa y llena de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por ti creí que…. Anju…. ¡Por ti creí que Anju era una escoria! Cuando la verdadera escoria eres tú…- esta vez Erena le gritaba a Maki.

-vamos, después podrán gritarle lo patética que es, por ahora, nosotras nos vamos, así que West, sube a esa pequeña con las demás, y no te olvides de esa pobre alma desafortunada de KIA, Su madre debe estarse retorciendo de la ira al saber que los mismos Wild eran quienes la inculparon- Finalizaba Red subiendo de nueva cuenta a su vehículo.

-Maki….-

La mirada de ambas estaba clavada sobre la otra, hasta que los ojos de Nico derramaron lágrimas. Por un momento los ojos de Maki también se humedecieron, y su mano comenzó a temblar.

-Lo siento mucho…..- fue lo último que susurro Maki antes de disparar contra Nico aquel revolver que no cargaba balas esta vez, sino un sedante como el que había recibido en el dormitorio.

Umi seguía sin poder reaccionar, todo cambio cuando aquellos soldados se acercaron a intentar tomar a Kotori.

-No… no se la van a llevar…. ¡No se la van a llevar!- les grito Umi poniéndose de pie, sin embargo un pequeño piquete invadió su pierna y después comenzó a sentirse adormilada., se giró solo para encontrarse a Maki que llevaba sobre sus hombros a Nico y ahora le había disparado a ella. La pelirroja se negó a mirarla, simplemente continuo caminando hasta colocar a Nico que estaba desfallecida en aquella parte trasera, solo dejaban a Umi y a Tsubasa libre, pues no estaban en la lista de Red.

-Suéltala de una maldita ves- le dijo uno de aquellos soldados a Umi, que parecía resistirse al sedante, por lo que la empujo y tomo a Kotori entre sus manos para después apuntar a Umi con su revolver.

Kotori estaba semiconsciente, noto que aquel hombre apuntaba a Umi para matarla, por lo que lo empujo y en ese momento se detono el arla, perforando el torso de Kotori que cayó de inmediato.

-¡NOO!- grito Umi al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir por lo que corrió rápidamente hacia Kotori.

Aquel hombre se sobresaltó al ver lo que acababa de hacer, sintió una mano posada sobre su hombro y que apretó fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer estúpido?!- Maki lo tomo de sus ropas y lo levanto, desenfundo de su cintura un revolver diferente al suyo y lo metió técnicamente en la boca de este disparándole y haciendo botar sus sesos.

Lo tiro como si fuese un simple saco de basura inservible y estaba dispuesta a acercarse a ayudar a Kotori pero el exigente grito de Red la detuvo, simplemente miro como Umi abrazaba a la peli gris y le dedico una breve mirada llena de ira.

Maki solo apretó los puños y con duro pesar les dio la espalda marchándose del lugar con todas las demás capturadas.

Umi se quedó ahí mirando a Kotori que se comenzaba a poner pálida y su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta.

-Umi… chan…. Lo siento… fui muy…. Lenta….- Kotori hablaba con dificultad, y Umi solo acariciaba su mejilla mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-Tonta… hubieras dejado que me dispararan….- lloraba Umi mientras permanecía acariciando la mejilla de Kotori.

Tsubasa se mantenía con la cabeza baja, aquel momento estaba segura que sería el último de esas dos, por lo que no quiso intervenir, se sentía lo suficientemente mal por no haber hecho nada.

Si su último momento podía pasarlo con Umi, simplemente lo aprovecharía, diría todo lo que había deseado desde hace mucho, aunque le costara mucho, aunque se le fuese su último aliento en ello.

-Umi-chan… hacemos cosas tontas… por amor…. Porque la razón del que yo quisiera despertar hoy era para estar a tu lado…. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y ser más valiente….- decía con pocas fuerzas Kotori.

-No Kotori, es mi culpa… yo…. Yo debí darme cuenta…. Si tan solo yo hubiese visto la persona tan maravillosa que tú eres…. Si no hubiese pasado mi vida perdida en la nada…- Umi se lamentaba seriamente lo sucedido, simplemente no podía soportarlo más. –Te amo Kotori…. Te amo tanto que si te vas ahora…. Voy a quebrarme por completo… así que por favor, aguanta…- Umi rogaba a la peli gris que no la dejara, la chica solo sonrió para dirigir su débil mano a la mejilla de Umi y acariciarla delicadamente.

-Me hace tan feliz Umi-chan….. Escuchar que me amas también…. Es una lástima…. Que sea en un momento así…..

-Kotori….-

-Umi-chan….. ¿Podrías cumplir una última petición…?-

-Dime…-

-Be…Bésame…-

En ese último Susurro Umi se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre Kotori y junto sus labios con los de la peli gris sintiendo al tibieza de estos y como el calor poco a poco comenzaba a abandonarla, sentía como sus lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos con abundancia y como Kotori se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, para después sentir como poco a poco aflojaba su agarre, se separó de Kotori y noto como esta estaba pálida y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

-Kotori….- la llamo mirando como un aura color blanco las rodeaba, después como solo abandonaba a Kotori y permanecía en ella. –No….. no por favor…. Kotori…. No te mueras… ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!-

Cayo en cuenta demasiado tarde, que aquel contacto había sido el último para Kotori, que con la ciega esperanza de volver a ver a Umi, le entrego su sello antes de que este terminara de desaparecer de su cuerpo.

-Algún día Umi-chan… nos volveremos a ver…. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo….-

.

.

.

* * *

 **este es el final del este ship por dejarlas tercer lugar en las votaciones de facebook, asi que bueno no me culpen :v**


	25. Chapter 25 La mayor prueba de que te amo

**llegamos a este punto, pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que lo disfruten y pues ya.**

 **aqui quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a un fic que me gusto mucho, solo por acontecimientos, solo eso.**

 **El dia domingo nos leemos con el final de esta historia :3**

* * *

Un intenso dolor punzante saboteaba su cabeza, se sentía cansada y su cuerpo le dolía, escuchaba a la lejanía un par de voces más, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su visión borrosa, incapaz de definir absolutamente nada, noto un par de siluetas acercarse, instintivamente se echó para atrás alejándose de aquellas cercanías que tenía con esas siluetas.

-Nicocchi….- escucho a una de ellas susurrar su nombre, esa voz definitivamente la reconocía por lo que poco a poco intento aclarar su vista.

Por un breve momento intento tallarse los ojos, pero todo movimiento de sus manos estaba completamente irrumpido por alguna cosa que la estuviese amordazando. Sin tío el calor de alguien cerca, parpadeo un par de veces más antes de abrir los ojos por completo y ver con más claridad.

-¿No…Nozomi?- pregunto llamando a la primera que reconoció de aquel lugar.

-Qué bueno que estas despierta Nicocchi ¿Te encuentras bien?- la peli morada insistía en hacerle preguntas a Nico para comprobar que la pelinegra estaba completamente bien.

Nico terminaba de aclarar su vista logrando identificar todo a su alrededor, parecía que Nozomi, junto con Erena y Rin ya estaban despiertas, las demás estaban en el suelo de lo que parecía una celda, todas estaban amordazadas de las manos con aquellas brillantes cadenas, con ese extraño brillo igual al del sello que bloqueaban. Todos los acontecimientos volvieron a su mente de manera veloz hasta estar consiente de en donde estaba, bajo qué situación y lo riesgoso que era. Aunque nada era peor a lo herida que se sentía por dentro.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Después de saber que la persona que amo me entrego junto a mis amigas para hacernos quien sabe que cosas….. No Nozomi… no estoy bien….- Respondía Nico bajando la cabeza y recargándose de nueva cuenta contra los barrotes que retenían a todas.

-Sé que estamos en una situación realmente mala, pero…. si pensamos correctamente podríamos salir de aquí Nya- esta vez Rin hablaba proponiendo que comenzaran a planear algo para salir de ahí.

-Es verdad, e visto a algunas personas con batas entrar aquí y examinarnos con la mirada…. No creo que vayan a hacernos algo simple- esta vez Erena trataba de hacer que Nico cooperara pero la pelinegra se mantuvo con la cabeza baja.

El silencio domino a las chicas que estaban consientes en aquel lugar, todas miraban como era que Nico solo permanecía con la mirada en el suelo completamente perdida, se sentían mal, por alguna parte intentaban entenderla, aunque Maki las había traicionado a todas, no se llegaban a imaginar el dolor que podría estar experimentando Nico en ese momento, siendo que la pelinegra era la primera vez que se enamoraba…. Y tal vez sería la última….

-¿En dónde estamos…?- aquella voz rompió con el silencio y cuando todas voltearon se encontraron con Eri que es la que había hablado y con Hanayo que se había comenzado a despertar también.

-¡Ericchi!- Nozomi se movio rápidamente hasta la rubia y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de esta en un intento por abrazarla y permaneció asi hasta que la Kitsune pudo aclarar su vista.

-Kayo-chin también despertó ¿Cómo te sientes? Nya?- pregunto Rin a su amiga que parecía recuperarse más rápido.

-Ri...Rin-chan… estoy bien, eso creo- respondía Hanayo a la peli naranja que solo suspiro y le sonrió con tristeza.

Eri tardo un breve momento más que Hanayo para aclare la vista y poder reconocer que Nozomi la abrazaba y que las demás estaban despiertas, al menos la mayoría, pues Anju que estaba hasta la esquina, aún estaba inconsciente y Honoka que parecía estarlo también dando la espalda.

-Nozomi….. Estamos capturadas ¿Cierto?- fue lo primero que pregunto Eri al terminar de aclarar su vista y prestar atención a las demás. –Esperen…. ¿Dónde están Kotori y Umi?- pregunto Eri algo asustada, todas parecieron mirarse unas a otras tratando de saberlo, pero nadie respondió, hasta que…

-…. Uno de esos hombres les disparo…. Tal vez no estén con vida…- todas prestaron atención a donde estaba Honoka, parecía que estaba despierta y aun permanecía dando la espalda.

-Honoka-chan….- Hanayo exclamo en signo de preocupación, simplemente imaginar que acababan de perder a dos de ellas, era para asustarse y entristecerse.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- esta vez Eri pregunto tras el silencio de todas en el lugar.

Nadie decía nada, solo se miraban unas a otras, para que al final las miradas terminaran en cierta pelinegra que seguía mirando el piso con una expresión realmente afligida. Escuchaban ruido fuera de su celda, pero no podían ver nada, cada paso que escuchaban, cada puerta cerrarse, todo…. Era como si su tiempo estuviera contado.

-…No….¡NO! ¡Otra celda mas no!- aquella nueva voz las hizo sobresaltarse y mirar a la última chica que acababa de despertar, esa era Anju que retrocedía con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Erena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y a la vez le dolía en gran manera, al fin aquella chica que tanto amaba, al fin podía estar con ella, aunque su cabeza le decía que no merecía acercarse siquiera a ella porque no le había creído, no merecía a Anju. Aun con ese pensamiento, simplemente no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla, aunque fuese imposible debido a sus manos amordazadas.

-Anju…..- susurro su nombre cuando llego hasta la castaña de ojos violetas y la abrazo de la misma manera que Nozomi había hecho con Eri.

-Erena….. Te capturaron también….- susurro Anju calmándose poco a poco sintiendo el calor de Erena.

-No…. Todas fuimos lo suficientemente ingenuas para dejarnos capturar, justo en el momento en que creímos en Nishikino-san…. Firmamos nuestra sentencia de muerte… y tú solo fuiste la carnada para que ella lograra su egoísta cometido…- agregaba Erena frotando su cabeza contra el cuello de Anju en signo de caricia, cosa que la castaña acepto cerrando los ojos y apretándolos mientras un par de lágrimas salían de estos.

-Anju… tienes que explicarnos que sucedió- Eri irrumpía a la pareja para que la mencionada diera su punto de vista respecto a todo lo sucedido y como es que habían terminado las cosas de la manera que terminaron.

La castaña miro a Eri, y después la mirada insistente y asustada de las demás… si morirían no tenía caso seguir ocultando lo que sabía, por lo que indicándole a Erena que le diese un poco de espacio, se atrevió a hablar por fin.

-Yo realmente trabajo para los agentes de KIA, KIA es una organización secreta financiada por el gobierno japonés que se encarga de la regulación de los Wild, Otonokizaka tiene sus propias leyes, y estas son regidas por KIA, nosotros y los Wild somos un conjunto, ambos buscamos la misma meta para los Wild….. Ser aceptados por la sociedad humana como lo éramos en la antigüedad, Así como regulamos a los Wild también tenemos la misión de protegerlos…. Nosotros fuimos enviados al bosque cuando se comenzaron a registrar movimientos ilícitos en los alrededores de Otonokizaka, al principio solo era esa organización de los cazadores que se encargan de secuestrar Wilds femeninas y venderlas como esclavas a los cerdos millonarios humanos; pero con el tiempo notamos que comenzó a aparecer agentes distintos, todos con la misma característica- Comenzaba con la explicación Anju.

-… La R roja invertida….-

-Así es, pensamos que serían algún tipo de nueva generación de cazadores, pero nos equivocamos, había algo en ellos anormal, nosotros registramos el primer ataque que recibió Otonokizaka por parte de ellos, fue aquella ocasión en que las cercas eléctricas fallaron, desde ese entonces estuve constantemente saliendo para investigar, mi madre es quien lidera a los agentes de KIA, y logramos darnos cuenta que "R" busca a los Wild por otro motivo no monetario….. ella no quiere dinero a cambio de un Wild, ella quiere los sellos, poco después descubrimos que había una infiltrada en Otonokizaka, pero no logramos descifrar quien, mi madre planteo una hipótesis a la que no le menciono a nadie… ni si quiera a mí- finalizaba Anju con su breve explicación.

-Eso explica las veces que desaparecías de la nada, y las armas que encontré en el dormitorio- decía Erena pensante mientras las demás se encontraban sorprendidas por la reciente información.

-Pero si KIA está para protegernos ¿por qué no sabíamos de su existencia?- esta vez pregunto Hanayo a la castaña de cabello ondulado que respondió de inmediato.

-Las actividades de los Wild son constantemente monitoreadas y mostradas públicamente para el beneficio de nosotros, mostrarle a la sociedad humana que el gobierno está dispuesto a financiar e invertir lo necesario para nuestro desarrollo podría causar serios problemas en la sociedad humana, por eso ni los mismos Wild deben estar enterados de esto- explico Anju.

-Ya veo…. Ahora las cosas tienen mucho sentido Nya….- decía Rin pensativa, sin embargo aun había una gran incógnita en ese momento.

-Por ahora deberíamos preocuparnos por averiguar… ¿Cómo escapar de aquí?- sugería Hanayo mirando insistente a las demás que se ponían a pensar.

Nozomi instintivamente miro a Nico que seguía sin decir nada y con la mirada baja, las palabras de la directora aparecieron en su mente, aquellas que prometían un gran poder en el sello de Nico que ni ella misma conocía, tal vez si lograban hacer que la pelinegra reaccionara, podrían aprovechar ese poder para escapar.

-Nicocchi…. Ayúdanos a pensar como escapar- pedía Nozomi a la pelinegra que solo agacho más la mirada. –Nicocchi por favor…. todas tenemos miedo…. Debemos hacer algo, no sabemos si solo se conformara con nosotras o si ira a buscar a quien más matar…. Por favor….- rogaba Nozomi, todas miraban lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué importa? ¿Acaso no viste a todos sus hombres armados? Además ella sabe nuestros puntos débiles, sabe dónde está el sello de cada una, sabe cómo nos movemos y como atacamos…. ¡Estúpidamente le enseñamos a superar nuestro poder! Dejen de fantasear con ser libres….. Estamos acabadas ya- terminaba por decir Nico, su negatividad comenzaba a afectar a las demás que comenzaban a tener aún más miedo.

-No… aún tenemos algo que ella nunca ha visto, ni si quiera nosotras… Nicocchi, tú tienes un gran poder oculto…. Ese poder nos ayudara a salir de aquí- Nozomi trataba de persuadir aun, definitivamente no se iba a rendir.

-Ya basta Nozomi ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- insistía en su negativa respuesta la pelinegra comenzando a derramas lagrimas nuevamente.

-¡No, eres tu quien no lo entiende! Nicocchi el sello de tu padre es especial…- Dijo Nozomi alzando la voz.

Nico con la mención de su padre se sorprendió y miro a Nozomi, después de todo nadie sabía que aquel sello era realmente de su padre fallecido. Simplemente en ese momento se preguntó cómo es que Nozomi sabía aquello si a viva voz solo se lo había dicho a Maki…

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes…?- trato de hablar pero Nozomi ya con desesperación la irrumpió de golpe.

-¡No importa eso! Nicocchi, tu poder es una de nuestras salidas más viables…. No te rindas, tu padre nunca le hubiera gustado ver eso…. Él hubiera usado ese sello para protegerte, de una u otra manera el sigue aquí protegiéndote, protegiendo a tu familia…. Nicocchi…. No podemos decirle a esos lindos niños que su hermana no volverá, si mueres ellos también creerán que los Wild somos malos…. Por favor…. ¡Por favor Nico!- Nozomi dejaba a flote sus verdaderas emociones, estaba asustada no cabía duda, sin embargo no se dejaría vencer, no quería morir, no en un lugar así.

Tras esas palabras de Nozomi Nico no pudo evitar imaginar a sus hermanitos y como las dos mayores habían llorado la muerte de su padre, el hecho de volver a ver aquellos rostros tristes y dolidos la hizo negarse a volver a ser la causa de su sufrimiento. Dando un suspiro se levantó con cuidado y miro a las demás.

-…. Es cierto…. Cometimos un error, es momento de solucionarlo…- dijo decidida y con la mirada en alto.

-….entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Honoka se daba la vuelta y miraba a Nico que dio un suspiro más.

Antes de si quiera decir algo, la puerta de aquella celda se abrió, dejando escuchar a su paso las pisadas de un par de tacones y un par de botas más, todas miraron a las tres personas en el lugar. Al frente estaba aquella mujer pelirroja y de edad adulta sonriendo, a su lado un alto hombre fornido con bata, aquel hombre lo habrían conocido como el padre de Maki la vez que fue a presentarse tras la lesión de la pelirroja, y por ultimo a espaldas de ellos, una cabizbaja Hyo que parecía una escolta.

-Bienvenidas de nuevo ¿Durmieron bien?- pregunto la mujer a las chicas en la celda, ninguna contesto ni miro con buena cara a la adulta. – No me miren así chiquillas, yo no fui quien las trajo aquí….- dijo eso ultimo mirando de reojo a la Dreikon a sus espaldas.

-Nos iremos, tenlo por seguro- aquellas seguras palabras las dijo Nico mirando desafiante a la mujer que solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Eres muy insolente pese al lio en el que estas metida- dijo la mujer pero aun con aquella satisfacción, se había irritado.

-Se llama autoestima, algo que su pequeña familia de perdedores no parece tener…. Empezando por ella…- respondía Nico y mirando insistente a la joven pelirroja que seguía con la cabeza baja. –De cualquier manera, antes de romper estas cadenas, liberar a mis amigas y marcharnos, quiero saber ¿Qué hacemos aquí y para que nos quieres?- pregunto Nico sonriendo con más seguridad ante el ligero ceño fruncido de Red.

La mujer solo rio tras relajar las facciones de su rostro para después chasquear los dedos, enseguida del sonido aquel alto hombre saco de su cintura un revolver del mismo modelo que habían visto en todos aquellos individuos y posteriormente la pelirroja hizo lo mismo comenzando a apuntar contra ellas.

-¿Te parece si te lo digo en el camino?- dijo con voz retadora y suave, cosa que causo temor a más de una.

.

Yukki-san y Minami estaban alistando muchas cosas para el pronto ataque que llevarían a cabo, estaban organizando primeramente a los mejores rastreadores de entre todos los Wild que estaban en la academia para que ellos dieran con el paradero de Red, mientras, los agentes de KIA comunicaban a su base que necesitarían refuerzo, la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles para luchar, ya que R eran muy numerosos.

El resto de los Wild se armaban como lo habían hecho las chicas que habían salido a luchar anteriormente y que no habían vuelto, seguro estarían en manos del enemigo.

-No sabemos en qué posición encontremos a nuestras chicas Minami, pero si entramos a su fortaleza debemos atacar de frente, directo y tener a los más veloces al frente para que disparen a la mayor amenaza que este cerca de ellas, posteriormente nosotras tomaremos el frente para cavar con el mayor número de hombres- explicaba Yukki-san a Minami que estaba sumamente atenta.

La mujer de ojos violetas señalaba algunas partes en las que sus agentes estarían estratégicamente colocados, y algunos más que estarían en la azotea de las instalaciones para atacar por todos lados a aquellos hombres.

-Bien, entonces trataremos de cubrir por aquí, y buscaremos a Nishikino Maki y a su madre, aunque no sé cómo es aquella mujer- expresaba la mujer peli gris.

-Es exactamente como la Hyo, a excepción del cabello, es más opaco y largo y los ojos son más opacos también, también un lunar bajo el labio las diferencia, Red también puede parecer muy inofensiva pero es una experta en armas y además…. También es Wild- continuaba con la explicación Yukki-san.

-De acuerdo, parece que va a anochecer, así que tenemos que darnos prisa- Minami decía poniéndose de pie y acomodando en su espalda un rifle de asalto y cargando otro más en sus manos, así como algunas municiones cargadas en cartuchos listas para recargar el arma cuando ella lo necesitara.

Yukki-san se armó de manera muy similar a Minami y ambas una vez listas salieron al campus a preparar a los Wild y alistarlos en una formación conveniente para que comenzaran su búsqueda una vez que los Wild que habían ido a rastrear volvieran.

-¿Crees que nuestras hijas estén bien? Me aterra pensar que les pueda pasar algo malo- Minami le decía a Yukki-san que solo suspiro.

-Lamentablemente con Red de enemigo…. Podemos esperar hasta lo peor….- dijo con sinceridad Yukki, preocupando más a Minami.

-De vedad no perdonaría la vida de ninguna de esas dos si algo le sucede a mi hija- Minami decía aquello casi en un susurro y apretaba entre sus manos aquel rifle que sostenía.

Ambas mujeres junto a los Wild ya alistados y los agentes de KIA que eran numerosos esperaban cualquier señal o indicación para ponerse en marcha, no fue hasta que algunos murmullos comenzaron a sonar que prestaron atención a la entrada de Otonokizaka.

Cuando las mujeres notaron como los agentes de KIA abrían paso, su cuerpo se tensó al ver a un gran tigre caminar llevando en su lomo a Umi, y esta llevaba recargada contra su propio cuerpo, otro cuerpo que estaba cubierto con la gabardina de la Okami, tanto el tigre como al chica se veían heridas.

Rápidamente ambas mujeres se acercaron corriendo al lugar donde llevaban ambas, Minami sintió un escalofrió al ver el rostro golpeado y afligido de Umi, así como un par de heridas en el cuerpo del tigre, pero peor aún, aquel cuerpo que traían cubierto.

-Sonoda-san…. ¿Qué diablos paso?- pregunto primeramente Minami al ver a Umi.

La morena con gran pesar y dejando escapar algunos sollozos bajo del lomo del tigre para después bajar el cuerpo que llevaba consigo y hacerlo descansar sobre sus piernas una vez que se hinco en el suelo. Posteriormente un flasheo café irrumpió la vista para convertir aquel tigre en su forma original dejado ver a Tsubasa que permanecía con la cabeza baja y de pie.

-Nos emboscaron….. Tratamos de luchar…. Pero… pero ellos….-trataba de hablar Umi, pero no lo logro, simplemente el llanto volvió a ella abrazándose de nuevo a aquel cuerpo que cubría con su gabardina.

Minami sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, a tal punto de mirar con miedo a Tsubasa que solo expreso su dolor en su rostro, trago saliva con mucho pesar y ella continuo hablando por Umi, ya que la morena no pudo continuar.

-…. Nos emboscaron, eran demasiados, esa maldita de Maki resulto ser la verdadera traidora….. Tomaron a todas, Nozomi, Erena, Rin, Eri, Honoka, Anju, Nico y Hanayo…. Minami-san….. Kotori…. Ella….- Tsubasa sentía como se formaba aquel nudo en su garganta, no se sentía capaz de decirlo.

-…¿Qué paso con Kotori?... ¿¡Dónde está mi hija!?- pregunto exasperada la peli gris a la Tora que hizo una mueca en un intento de no llorar.

Tsubasa no lo dijo, basto el simple hecho de bajar la mirada y mirar a Umi que permanecía sosteniendo el cuerpo cubierto por aquella gabardina para que la mujer lo entendiera, simplemente se hinco a la altura de Umi y con sus manos temblorosas tomo aquella gabardina para comenzar a bajarla y descubrir el rostro dormido de su amada hija Kotori. Parecía tan tranquilo pese al dolor que sufrió antes de morir, simplemente un rostro dormido perpetuamente…

-… No puede ser…. Mi Kotori….- Dijo en un susurro antes de agachar la cabeza recargando su frente contra la de Kotori, sintiendo el frio de su cuerpo y dejando que sus lágrimas mancharan aquel rostro.

Yukki-san miraba la escena con dolor, Minami había perdido a su única hija antes de si quiera luchar. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo ni a ella, ni a otra de las madres de aquellas chicas raptadas, por lo que se acercó a Minami tocando su hombro tratando de reconfortarla aunque fuese solo una milésima.

-Minami….. Tenemos que luchar ahora…. Antes de que más vidas inocentes se pierdan….- decía con voz suave pero firme a la peli gris que sollozaba aun.

-Sabemos dónde está el lugar…. Sus hombres nos encontraron y ya están ahí…..- Umi limpiando sus lágrimas le decía a la mujer castaña aquella información.

Minami se mantuvo un par de segundos en aquella posición para después levantar a su hija en brazos e indicar a algunos Wild que se acercaran. Una vez que ellos se acercaron, indico a ambos que llevaran a Kotori a su dormitorio y la cubrieran con sus sabanas, cosa que ambos hicieron, después limpio sus lágrimas también y miro a Umi.

-Llévanos Sonoda-san…. No debemos perder más tiempo…. La muerte de mi hija…. No será en vano….- con aquella voz llena de ira y dolor ordeno a Umi y posteriormente ofreció a la Okami el rifle que llevaba en manos.

Umi solo miro el arma y con completa decisión la tomó entre sus manos y la cargo.

-Por supuesto- Finalizo la Okami comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la salida de Otonokizaka, seguida de Tsubasa que tomaba una nueva arma también, Minami no dudo en seguirla ni un segundo.

-¡Muy bien, Wilds, Agentes de KIA, nos movemos ahora mismo!- grito Yukki-san al aire y todos obedecieron la orden caminando y tomando su marcha.

Todos hacia los laboratorios de R

.

.

.

Las chicas caminaban en fila, con sus manos amordazadas con aquellas cadenas que anulaban su sello, al frente aquel fornido hombre las custodiaba y atrás, Maki que se negaba a mirarlas si quiera a los ojos. La fila la encabezaba Nico y justo al frente Red la llevaba casi a rastras.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre la leyenda de Wild Stars Yazawa Nico-san?- pregunto Red a la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto, pero es asqueroso que algo tan bello sea mencionado por ti- decía de mala gana Nico pretendiendo provocar a la mujer, cosa que no le estaba funcionando.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que existe?- volvió a interrogar, pero esta vez aquello llamo el interés de Nico.

-¿Quieres verme la cara acaso? ¿Qué harías para probarlo?- le respondió con otra pregunta más a lo que la mujer solo rio sin parar de caminar.

-Soy una prueba de ello mocosa…- con esas palabras Nico se mantuvo incrédula, pero en todo momento escuchando a aquella mujer sobre lo que pudiera decir que probara lo que estaba diciendo. –Oh….. y esa mocosa pelirroja que va allá atrás….. También lo es….- agregaba Red sonriendo ampliamente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Nico inmediatamente miro hacia atrás para mirar a Maki, la pelirroja solo levanto la mirada sosteniéndola con la pelinegra un par de segundos para después volver a desviarla; Todo sin dejar de apuntar con su revolver.

Nico rio con sarcasmo mientras les daba una mirada más a sus amigas que venían mirando el suelo o hacia los lados, buscando alguna alternativa de escape, pero, parecía imposible.

-¿Enserio, quien fue tan estúpido para dar la vida por ti?- Nico insistía en provocar a la mujer que simplemente reía, ninguna de las palabras de esa niña le harían algún daño, después de todo estaba a punto de matarla junto a todas las demás.

-… ella era una hermosa chica de cabello gris y ojos amarillos, vivimos durante una de las peores épocas del mundo….-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Siempre lo escuchaba, todos los días mientras caminaba entre la gente del pueblo, "Otro traidor de Muromachi fue quemado en el pueblo" en ese entonces la lucha por las regiones era un auge total entre todo el país….. Era el Japón medieval después de todo, pero note que algo caracterizaba a la sangre de los seguidores de Yamato… signos extraños y brillantes en su piel… como si fuesen tatuajes…_

 _Durante el periodo Muromachi, el líder Ashikaga se encargaba de exterminar a todos los fieles a Yamato que encontraba… las personas normales huíamos de ellos, a excepción de mí, pues yo tenía a alguien muy especial que pertenecía a Yamato…. Y era un Wild._

 _Era hermosa, ese sello en su clavícula, del ruiseñor era simplemente hermoso, tanto como ella, recuerdo un día en la que la asamblea estaría por ejecutar a uno de los traidores de Muromachi, y ella estaba ahí, de frente mirando como comenzaban a prenderle fuego, simplemente tome su mano y la lleve conmigo, lejos de aquel espectáculo del horror que era ver como alguien moría quemado._

 _-Lo volvieron a hacer, mataron a otro más de Yamato…. Ya no sé qué hacer, a este paso…. Terminare como todos ellos-_

 _-No digas eso, no te descubrirán, yo te cuidare… Minami-chan-_

 _Minami era una Wild que poseía el sello Naichingeru, un hermoso ruiseñor de plumaje plateado con ese ligero rojizo….. Yo solo era una humana cualquiera que la amaba en secreto. Minami había quedado huérfana después de que sus padres, seguidores de Yamato, fuesen asesinados por la sociedad humana de Muromachi, le veía todos los días cerca de los árboles del pueblo para conversar._

 _Aquella tarde ella había sido descubierta entre los oradores de Yamato en el bosque…. Y la siguieron para acabar con su vida._

 _-El pueblo está siguiendo a los oradores de Yamato…. Están buscándome también, no sé qué voy a hacer…-_

 _-Tranquila, entra aquí, no te podrán encontrar-_

 _Ella me hizo caso y entro, pero fue lo suficientemente tarde para que pudiese pararlos, el pueblo prendió fuego a mi casa y la rodearon, me acusaron de traición a Muromachi por esconder a uno de los seguidores de Yamato y nos condenaron a muerte a ambas en aquel lugar. Pero Minami no se rindió, salió a luchar y a buscar una alternativa de escape para ambas._

 _-Nishikino-san ¡Por aquí!-_

 _Me llamo para que huyéramos juntas por la única pequeña salida que teníamos y así lo hicimos, pero no les vasto, aun cuando corrimos entre la oscuridad del bosque, entre los árboles, ellos nos terminaron acorralando en el puente de madera que conectaba al pueblo con el bosque, tanto de un lado como de otro estábamos atrapadas…. Prendieron fuego al puente y las cuerdas que lo conformaban comenzaron a quemarse y soltarse con nosotras aun sobre el. Antes de que este se soltara terminamos tambaleando y cayendo, alcance a sujetar una de las cuerdas antes de caer y también la mano de Minami, sosteniéndola fuertemente_

 _-…..Aguanta….. Por favor no te sueltes….-_

 _-Las dos caeremos….-_

 _-Dije que iba a protegerte…. Así que por favor… no te sueltes…-_

 _-Por favor…. no te sacrifiques por mí….-_

 _En ese momento no entendí por qué se aferró tanto a mi mano, simplemente podía ver en sus ojos una calma que trataba de brindarme pero que de igual manera no funciono, simplemente comencé a llorar, sabía que moriríamos ahí… pero cuando cerró los ojos y observe aquella energía comenzar a fluir y contagiarme, entonces lo entendí…_

 _-Cuídate mucho….-_

 _-No, por favor ¡NO!-_

 _-….Te amo…-_

 _Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que una cegadora luz me inundara y posteriormente la viera caer mirando hacia el vacío… yo trate de gritar, pero en lugar de mi voz un sonido digno de un bello ruiseñor resonó, creí que yo también caía, pero no era así….. Incluso paso por debajo de ella antes de que se perdiera entre la oscuridad de la noche, cayendo al vacío….._

 _Ella se convirtió en su sello al mismo tiempo que lo paso a mi cuerpo entregándomelo…. Me amaba y yo la amaba, pero esas palabras nunca salieron de mis labios…. Cuando ella hizo el cambio yo me convertí en aquel pajarillo, de esa manera salvo mi vida, dándome una alternativa para escapar muriendo en ella por mí._

 _Estuve muchos días convertida en un ruiseñor, tratando de hallar a los oradores de Yamato en el bosque para que me ayudaran a volver a mi forma original._

 _A pesar de saber que ese sello ni si quiera me pertenecía, me enseñaron a usarlo y con ello me contaron sobre Wild stars y la belleza y pureza que representaba aquel sacrificio, así como otras técnicas, como el hecho de que robar la energía de los sellos de otros Wild podrían prolongar mi vida….._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Nico estaba asombrada, aunque confundida ¿Aquello que demostraba? Solo un relato de como una humana se convirtió en un Wild por el sacrificio de alguien que la amaba, pero solo eso.

-¿Estas confundida? Déjame explicarte….. al morir perdí mis esperanzas, no fue hasta el año 1943 que volví a este mundo en un cuerpo completamente similar, ahí fue cuando entendí que realmente se podía renacer, pero ¿Cómo encontraría a mi persona predestinada? Espere años y no llego, simplemente nunca llego, volví a morir….. y volví al mundo en 2008- continuaba explicando la mujer, ahora todas las demás prestaban atención, simplemente no lo creían. –Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a esperar más y comencé a elaborar un plan que me haría no perder más tiempo viviendo otra inútil vida sin ella….- explicaba con detalles la mujer.

-Robar la energía de los sellos de otros Wild para seguir viviendo…. Como esos monjes te lo dijeron…- esta vez se atrevió a hablar Eri mirando con seriedad a la mujer.

-Correcto chica rubia, pero no cualquier sello, sino aquellos con el potencial suficiente para prolongar aún más mi vida y mantener la apariencia de una adulta, todo para continuar mi búsqueda para encontrarme con ella otra vez, y Aquí están ustedes para hacerlo posible…- afirmaba la mujer deteniéndose y abriendo una gran puerta que dejo entrar mucha luz a los ojos de todas.

Cuando todas comenzaron a entrar, lograron ver una enorme sala custodiada por cientos de esos hombres vestidos de negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la gran máquina que estaba en el centro del lugar, una maquina con nueve capsulas conectadas a una silla de composición extraña, todas y cada una de ellas fueron en dirección a aquella máquina.

-Como sabrán, un Wild solo puede dar su sello por voluntad propia, lo que implica que no podre tener sus sellos, pero…. este aparato lo hará posible, es simplemente asombroso- Red explicaba a las chicas que miraban con temor aquel aparato.

-Así que solo quieres nuestros sellos para prolongar tu vida y seguir buscando a la persona que amas… sin importarte los demás… que enfermo- esta vez Nozomi decía a la mujer que solo sonrió.

-La desesperación de volver a ver a la persona que amas y tenerla en tus brazos te lleva a cometer cualquier locura….. ¿Verdad Maki?- Red miraba a la pelirroja que aun custodiaba a las demás chicas con su revolver. Ella simplemente no dijo nada. – No culpen tanto a mi pobre bebe, ¿Saben? Ella a sufrido mucho, simplemente la traje al mundo para cumplir con mi objetivo. Ella solo quiere cumplir para que la deje libre ¿Es razonable no?- continuaba diciendo con burla la mujer.

-No justifica que sea la peor serpiente traidora de este lugar…- aquel comentario provino de Erena que solo miro a la pelirroja que no se inmutaba.

-Podrá ser una traidora, pero es mucho más inteligente que todas ustedes como para que nunca la notaran…. Desde el inicio ella estuvo trabajando para mí. ¿Recuerdan a aquel hombre que ella les entrego en aquellos arbustos, después de que vieran a alguien salir del consejo estudiantil? Maki fue quien había robado los primeros archivos….. Aquel hombre decía la verdad, el solo pasaba por ahí cuando Maki lo entrego para salvarse y distraerlas….- con esas palabras Eri abrió con mucha sorpresa los ojos, teniendo un recuerdo de ello….

 _-Saquen a esta basura de aquí- eran las únicas palabras de Maki_

 _-Buen trabajo Maki, gracias por atraparlo, ahora te retendremos…- fueron las palabras de Eri que se llevaba al sujeto._

 _-¡No, esa salvaje me ataco de la nada! Suéltenme- se excusaba el hombre sin ser escuchado._

 _-No deberías estar aquí entonces, ahora te retendremos- fuero las palabras de Eri que se llevaba al sujeto._

 _-¡No hice nada! Suéltenme miserables salvajes….-_

-¿Recuerdan el primer ataque a Otonokizaka? Maki hizo un gran trabajo al sabotear la caja eléctrica que alimentaba las cercas eléctricas, dejando que mis hombres entraran a llevarse a los mismos alumnos que ella selecciono, aunque parece que alguien la vio cuando intento volver a activar la corriente eléctrica dándoles tiempo de escapar a mis hombres- mencionaba un acontecimiento más, en esta ocasión Nico fue quien tubo aquel recuerdo…

 _Un crujir se hizo presente y de la ventana una silueta brinco adentrándose al lugar y poniéndose en medio de aquel hombre y Nico, aquel hombre al ver a Maki entro en pánico._

 _-Tu….- dijo el hombre viéndola y apuntándole._

 _Maki alcanzo a patear el rifle del hombre desarmándolo, este la miro sorpresa. La mirada de Maki era penetrante, este sin pensarlo un momento más salió corriendo del lugar para alivio de Nico._

 _-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Maki al conejo a sus espaldas y levantándolo del suelo._

 _Nico solo miro en dirección a un escritorio, señalando con la mirada a Maki donde estaba el fusil de la cerca eléctrica._

 _Maki se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí y activar de nueva cuenta la cerca eléctrica._

-¿En ese entonces el joven Yukiho te salvo no es cierto? Por entrometido, pue al primero que le quitamos su sello….- continuaba con la reunión de acontecimientos Red, haciendo que las chicas se diesen cuenta de muchas cosas. –Incluso cuando Ayase Eri fue inculpada por la traición y golpeada por todos ustedes…. Cuando ella solo le seguía el rastro a Maki, y estuvo muy cerca de capturarla, pero ustedes mismos provocaron que no fuera así- La mujer continuaba hablando mientras indicaba a los científicos que prepararan las capsulas para ser usadas. – Cuando las sospechas se hacían más pequeñas y descubrían poco a poco rasgos físicos de la traidora tuvimos que parar por un tiempo, no fue hasta que necesite de nueva cuenta sellos, aquella ocasión fue cuando golpearon a mi pobre West y rompieron su máscara, nos preocupamos pero sirvió de algo, descubrimos que podríamos inculpar a alguien y esperar un lapso de tiempo para que termináramos de organizarnos ¿Y qué mejor situación que una sospechosa agente de KIA? Fue tan sencillo, aquella ocasión los agentes de KIA atacaron nuestra base e identificamos a Anju entre ellos, simplemente los dirigimos a Otonokizaka para que los confundieran con nosotros y los atacaran terminando así por acorralar a Anju y culparla a ella ¿Brillante no?- terminaba de explicar Red.

-¿Cómo es que ella tiene tantos sellos y no los notamos?- esta vez Rin se atrevió a preguntar aprovechando la sinceridad de Red.

\- Ocultamos las marcas de los sellos nuevos creándole cicatrices nuevas ¿Cómo se darían cuenta ustedes?- daba una sencilla respuesta. –Ella simplemente quería ser libre para encontrar a su persona destinada, Maki nació por primera vez en la época de la construcción del templo Sensoji en el año 645 d.c…. Es aún más antigua que yo, se convirtió en parte de Wild stars por pasear en los bosques nocturnos con su amante… aquella Okami que dejamos en el bosque, las emboscaron y estuvieron a punto de matarla… ¿Qué paso después Maki, diles?- ordeno a la pelirroja que hasta ahora no había dicho absolutamente nada. Las miradas la acosaron hasta que se dispuso a hablar.

-Umi….. Me dio su sello, ella murió por mi…- dijo Maki dejando claras un par de cosas a las que la mayoría pensaba, Nico simplemente se sintió celosa y aún más molesta por dentro.

-¿Por eso preferiste salva a ella y darnos la espalda? Vaya decisión….- Nico simplemente no pudo evitar contestarle a la pelirroja que solo suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Red miro la reacción de ambas chicas y sonrió de nueva cuenta, simplemente le parecía gracioso, irónico y lamentable a la vez lo que estaba pasando.

-Espera Maki….. Acaso ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto con gracia en su voz, la pelirroja simplemente apretó los puños sin decir nada al igual que Nico. –Que linda escena, pero vamos Yazawa, ¿Creíste que alguien como ella sabe amar? Lo único que ella amo era el hombre que la engendro y termino muerto por desobedecerme, simplemente se acostumbró a no sentir nada, así que no te desgastes- dijo comenzando a abrir paso a las chicas para que fuesen dirigidas a aquellas capsulas.

Nico se quedó mirando a la pelirroja un breve momento, podía ver la fría expresión en su rostro, como si no le interesara lo que les fuese a pasar, simplemente se sintió herida, pero ya era tarde para lamentarlo, no había vuelta atrás.

-….Cinco, seis, siete, ocho….. ¿Ocho? ¿Maki, donde está la novena chica?- pregunto Nishikino-san a su hija que rápidamente levanto la cabeza y dio un paso para atrás.

-Oh…. Ella umm uno de los guardias le disparo…. Intente ayudarla y subirla con las demás pero no me dejaste….- dijo aquello con voz algo temerosa y la sonrisa de Red desapareció.

-¿Me estás diciendo que perdí uno de esos valiosos sellos? Maki…. Que descuidada eres- con esas palabras que a cualquiera le hubiesen dado escalofríos fijo la vista en su esposo. –Querido, castígala…- ordeno de inmediato y el hombre simplemente giro su rostro hacia Maki que se quedó en shock mirando al hombre. Aquel que había tomado el lugar de su padre….

El hombre guardo su revólver y del otro lado de su cinturas saco un bastón eléctrico que rápidamente choco contra la pelirroja que solo emitió un quejido de dolor y cayo de rodillas sujetando su pecho, lugar donde había recibido el golpe y la descarga eléctrica, la chica no pudo ponerse de pie, pues el levanto el bastón una vez más y dio otro golpe más contra rostro y cuello haciendo que se sostuviera sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras agachaba la cabeza y un par de gotas de sangre manchaban el piso, estas salían de su nariz.

Las demás miraron la acción con sorpresa ¿Cómo es que trataban así a uno de los suyos? Poco a poco un interruptor se encendía en ellas….

-Suficiente, ahora Maki, vas a ponerte de pie y vas a comenzar a ayudarme con estas mocosas ¿Entendido?- daba la orden la mujer y la pelirroja respirando agitada asintió.

Con cuidado se puso de pie y limpio la sangre de su nariz, después tomo a la primera que fue Rin y la coloco dentro de la primera capsula, comenzó a tomar algunos cables y levantando la camisa de la peli naranja coloco aquellos cables sobre el estómago de Rin, lugar donde estaba su sello, finalmente aflojo las cadenas y cerro la capsula siendo Rin la primera encerrada, después hizo lo mismo con Hanayo, Eri, Nozomi, Erena, Anju, Honoka y al final con Nico, pero algo no lo veía bien, aquellos circuitos…. Todas esas agujas y bases metálicas y filosas, no le estaban dando buena espina a la pelirroja, se giró a ver a su madre que comenzaba a sentarse y conectarse de la misma manera en el asiento al que estaban conectados las nueve capsulas, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza….

-Red…. Espera….. Estos circuitos en las capsulas…. Creo que están averiados, si activamos la maquina así, las vamos a dañar…- Maki miraba a su madre sonreírle y antes de asegurar su primera mano, chasqueo los dedos, en aquella acción, el padrastro de Maki apunto su revolver contra la pelirroja.

-Al fin te diste cuenta, vamos deja de hacer preguntas y activa la maldita máquina, Minami espera por mí-Ordeno la mujer a la pelirroja que solo se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo. Red la había engañado.

Maki miro de nueva cuenta a sus compañeras, todas tenían expresión asustada, se miraban unas a otras y después la miraban a ella. Su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado fuerte y los nervios la invadían…..

 _Honoka: Creo que Maki-chan es una chica complicada, pero eso no significa que sea mala persona, aunque peleamos muchas veces en el pasado, aunque golpeaste a Tsubasa-chan y casi me arrancas un brazo por aquel pan…. Creo que realmente Maki-chan solo necesitaba cariño y aquí hay mucho para ella, todas nosotras te lo daremos…-_

 _Kotori: Honoka-chan tiene razón, además mi madre siempre tuvo cierto interés en ti, acepto que al principio me sentía celosa de que te llevaras la atención de Umi-chan siempre, pero con el tiempo te tome cariño, eres maravillosa Maki-chan-_

 _Umi: ¿sabes? Desde que te conocí tuve un sentimiento extraño que me atraía hacia ti, no se la razón, incluso ahora mismo me pregunto que podría ser…_ _paso el tiempo…. Y sentía que de alguna manera el mundo era solo nuestro, tu y yo justas compartiendo alegrías y tristezas…. Si yo me sentía mal tú también… su tu reías yo también…. Como si te conociera de toda la vida… Te quiero Maki-_

 _Hanayo: Me asustabas la mayoría del tiempo, pero simplemente era imposible odiarte, quiero decir, eres realmente linda, eres una pantera, pero en el fondo ahí hay un felino que desea ser mimado-_

 _Rin: Maki-chan siempre fue gruñona, nada le parecía, pero eso mismo es lo que hizo que sintiera mucho cariño por ella, es divertido abrazarte y mimarte, más si mientras lo hago comienzas a ronronear Nya-_

 _Nozomi: Maki-chan solo necesita darse cuenta que el mundo no está en su contra, puede que te hayan decepcionado muchas veces, que sientas que algo falta, pero nunca te cierres Maki-chan, aun habremos personas buenas en el mundo dispuestas a ayudar a un amigo…-_

 _-Me causaste muchos problemas Maki, como presidenta tenía que estar al pendiente de ti, aunque no lo hice directamente me llego a fastidiar la mención de tu nombre, pero entonces te vi, luchando por nosotras incontables veces, eso se ganó mi afecto y respeto Maki…-_

 _Nico: No estás sola Maki-chan, ya nunca más lo estarás, tal vez pienses que nadie te ama, y que nadie sería capaz de hacerlo, que no puedes confiar en nadie, pero tengo que mostrarte tu error, porque todas estaremos aquí para ti, porque te queremos….. y yo….. Por qué te amo….-_

Maki se quedó con todas esas palabras rondando su mente, mirando el dispositivo que les daría el punto final a cada una de ellas…..

-….¿Que no escuchaste lo que he dicho? ¡Activa la maldita maquina!- ordeno Red a la pelirroja que le daba la espalda.

-No…-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Maki se giró totalmente decidida mirando con firmeza a su madre y haciéndole frente, sin tener miedo otra vez de aquel hombre que seguía apuntándole con aquel revolver.

-Prometiste no hacerles daño, prometiste tomar su sello y liberarlas…..y solo me engañaste para hacer tu voluntad…- decía la pelirroja mirando fijamente a su madre que permanecía conectada al otro extremo de la máquina. –No voy a obedecerte más… pero más importante ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE DAÑAR A MI UNICA FAMILIA!- exclamo la pelirroja con completa decisión.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todas las chicas dentro de las capsulas, simplemente les pareció completamente inesperado, pero principalmente cierta pelinegra sentía como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar fuertemente.

-Tú ya no puedes negarte…- con esas palabras Red sentencio a la pelirroja y con una señal indico al padrastro de Maki disparar.

El hombre obedeció y dio dos tipos certeros en el costado de la pelirroja que dejo salir un gemido de dolor tras recibir los dos impactos, la fuerza del revolver fue tanta que la Hyo golpeo su espalda contra la capsula que retenía a Erena manchando el cristal con su sangre y poco a poco comenzó a despedir de su cuerpo un aura color amarillo que pronto la abandono.

-¡Maki!- exclamo Nico al ver lo sucedido, se asustó mucho al ver como la pelirroja había sido abatida, pero al parecer esta tocio sangre en señal de estar viva.

-Levántate y activa la maldita Maquina, si no quieres perder los cuatro sellos que te quedan en el cuerpo…- amenazo la mujer mientras el padrastro cargaba de nueva cuenta aquel arma y volvía a apuntarle.

Maki gruñía del dolor, se incorporó lentamente sujetando con una de sus manos su costado lugar donde había tenido un sello robado y ahora lo había perdido, simplemente trataba de retener el sangrado haciendo presión, con cuidado se acercó hasta la caja eléctrica que activaría la máquina y la miro un momento, observando el interruptor para activarla.

-¿Quieres poder?... bien….- dijo sujetando con fuerza aquel interruptor y con voz jadeante. -¡AQUÍ ESTA TU MALDITO PODER!- gritando aquello ultimo destruyo con su mano la caja eléctrica provocando una descarga que fue a dar hasta aquel asiento al que Red estaba conectada, haciendo que la mujer comenzara a electrocutarse.

Rápidamente corrió a la capsula más cercana, la cual era la de Rin y de un golpe rompió el cristal, después subió y de un corte con su mano, trozo las cadenas que retenían a Rin.

-Sé que me odias ahora, pero Rin, por lo que más quieras ¡Ayúdame a liberar a las demás!- con esas palabras, Maki dio un salto para afuera y corrió a la siguiente capsula, la cual era de Hanayo e hizo lo mismo, liberando a la Inu.

-Se metieron con el gato equivocado- con esas palabras y con una evidente sonrisa, Rin rompía la capsula de Eri y la liberaba.

Los hombres de Red no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a disparar contra las chicas, Maki por su parte trataba de distraer a aquellos hombres subiendo por los muros y comenzando a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos, debía liberar algún tipo de camino para que las demás pudieran salir de las instalaciones.

El señor Nishikino luchaba para quitar todos esos cables a la mujer que aún estaba siendo dañada por la electricidad, algunos más se pusieron a intervenir para ayudar. La mujer encontró la forma de liberarse y caer al suelo con varias heridas en el cuerpo y jadeando de dolor.

-..Atra….¡Atrápenlas!- ordeno llamando a más de aquellos hombres que pronto comenzaron a llegar.

La Hyo observo como las demás estaban en aprietos luchando de nueva cuenta contra todos los hombres de Red que acababan de ingresar para defender a su líder, y aun había dos chicas atrapadas Honoka y Nico, por lo que decidió bajar de nueva cuenta para ayudarles a salir. Primero brinco hasta la capsula que retenía a Honoka y la tumbo con la fuerza del impacto haciendo que esta se rompiera y liberara a Honoka.

-Ouch… voy a patearte el trasero traidora infeliz- Honoka con esas palabras se ponía de inmediato de pie y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Maki, pero extrañamente una sonrisa le dedico a la pelirroja que solo le devolvió el gesto.

-Después de que terminemos con esto…-Maki le dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la última capsula, la de Nico.

La pelirroja golpeo dos veces la capsula que rápidamente se rompió dejando libre a Nico, después medio sus manos y sujeto las cadenas que limitaban a Nico, mirando a los ojos a la pelinegra, esta le dedico una triste sonrisa y la Hyo termino por romper las cadenas liberando a Nico por fin.

Un nuevo disparo rompió el momento, otra bala más que se impactaba contra el hombro de Maki haciéndola caer de rodillas, y de nueva cuenta aquel aura, de ahora un verde color salía de su cuerpo, cansando e hiriendo aún más a la pelirroja. Nico observo y aquel hombre le había vuelto a disparar a la menor.

-Te quedan tres sellos…. Sucia salvaje…- dijo el hombre con triunfo y caminaba rápidamente hacia ellas, Nico estuvo a punto de luchar, pero Maki la detuvo.

-ayuda a tus amigas…. Yo me encargare de el…- dijo adolorida, sin embargo Nico solo asintió y corrió a auxiliar a las demás.

-Te acabare, así como acabe con tu verdadero padre…- con esas palabras el hombre pretendía provocar a Maki, cosa que funciono, pues la pelirroja exclamo un poderoso rugido digno de una pantera lanzándose sobre aquel hombre comenzando a luchar.

Todas estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero ellos eran demasiados, sentían que pronto no podrían más y las matarían, se comenzaban a preocupar, no fue hasta que miraron a Nico caminar con templanza hacía en centro del lugar. Sabían lo que significaba aquello…. Nico estaba contactando su forma Spiritual.

Algunos hombres intentaron acercarse a herirla, pero simplemente el aura que la chica comenzó a emanar les impedía hacerlo, era como si se pudiesen quemar si se acercaban y tocaran ese aura color rosa.

- _Yasei no hoshi, Kami wa, watashi ni chikara o ataemasu (Estrellas salvajes y ancestros denme su poder)-_ tras recitar aquello la luz que emanaba se intensifico volviéndose cegadora para la mayoría y llamativa para todos que dejaron de pelear por observar lo que ocurría.

-No puede ser…. Ella…..- Red asombrada trataba de hablar pero simplemente no termino la frase.

-Tomo la verdadera forma del Wild….- Maki terminaba la oración mirando maravillada aquello.

Cuando la luz se disipo, a la vista quedo un ser que solo pocos habían tenido el honor de ver, no era humano, ni animal….. Era ambas cosas en un ser poderoso que aun emanaba aquella energía de su cuerpo y que solo se movió tomando su posición de ataque, asustando e intimidando a más de uno de los enemigos.

Las balas comenzaron a llover sobre aquel ser, pero simplemente aquella aura no permitía que tocaran a Nico, era como si rebotaran contra su cuerpo, simplemente aquel ser golpeo el suelo como primer movimiento haciéndolo temblar y a aquellos desafortunados que estuvieran cerca los golpeo con tal magnitud que salieron disparados a varios metros más allá quedando heridos y algunos más muertos.

-Nicocchi lo logro, tenemos que hacer que no gaste toda su energía o puede colapsar, ¡Vamos!- Nozomi llamo a las demás a continuar peleando.

Todos notaban como las balas eran inútiles contra Nico, por lo que intentaron comenzar a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y por montones, pues aquella criatura terminaría midiendo más de un metro ochenta, uno se lanzó contra la espalda siendo recibido únicamente por un cabezazo que destrozo su rostro, otros más intentaban herir con armas blancas, estas parecían simplemente rosar a Nico que los abatía con golpes y a los más desafortunados con patadas que llegaban a ser tan poderosas que los doblaban y en el peor de los casos, los partían en dos.

Maki tenía una lucha presurosa, pues aquel hombre que tanto la había maltratado y golpeado durante su estado sumiso era un experto en armas y estaba dañándola contadas veces con diversos tiros de bala que le daba, pero la pelirroja no se dejaría vencer, a pesar de tener tres sellos sobrantes, estaba cansada y tenía un costado y un hombro heridos que la limitaban demasiado.

-Después de darte el mejor entrenamiento y el mejor armamento así nos agradeces- exclamaba el hombre disparando repetidas veces contra la pelirroja que esquivaba con dificultad las balas.

-Solo me diste lágrimas y sufrimiento, les estoy pagando de la manera correcta- respondió acercándose a dar un golpe más contra el pecho de él, un certero zarpazo que lo dejo con su bata rasgada y manchada con su propia sangre.

Todo era una lucha campal, Rin tenía una poderosa habilidad de esquivar y golpear a la par de Hanayo que contadas veces aprovechaba cercanías para emitir sonidos ensordecedores que los hacían caer vencidos, Erena había mesclado sus ataques con la ponzoña que su cuerpo podía expulsar, haciendo un dúo perfecto con Anju que con mucha agilidad lograba morder alguna extremidad de sus adversarios matándolos por envenenamiento. Honoka aprovechaba el exceso de fuerza que tenía para correr y llevarse todo aquel desafortunado a su paso, derribándolos como simples maniquís por ultimo Nozomi y Eri hacían la coordinación perfecta entre tomar la forma del sello y su forma humana para luchar tanto por lo alto como por lo bajo.

Entre las instalaciones corría y saltaba Nico, atacando a varios a la vez que al ver que no podían hacerle daño alguno a la criatura comenzaban a huir despavoridos, en cuanto ella se acercaba ellos abrían espacio, se ocultaban y huían de ella.

Red miraba aun convaleciente como es que sus hombres la abandonaban, aquella chica era simplemente indestructible en ese momento, estaba viendo su sueño caer frente a sus pies.

-Esto aún no termina….- con esas palabras y llena de ira, Tomo una de las cadenas para los Wild por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomo la forma de su sello, un pequeño ruiseñor voló con aquella cadena en sus garras y acercándose a aquella criatura en la que Nico se había convertido las dejo caer para después transformarse de vuelta y aprovechar la caída para apuñalar cualquier parte de la criatura, dando justo en su hombro muy cerca de su pecho, esto provocó que aquella criatura emitiera un sonido de dolor y que un poderoso flasheo de luz rosa cegara a todos unos breves momentos…. Cuando la luz se disipo, la pelinegra estaba de vuelta, con una puñalada en el hombro y ahora con Nishikino-san amenazadora justo en la cadera con aquella daga.

-Encontré tu sello sucio roedor…- dijo triunfante para después levantar la voz para todos. –Atrápenlas a todas- ordeno a sus hombres que aún quedaban en el interior para que ellos volvieran contra las demás de nueva cuenta.

Maki continuaba luchando con aquel hombre, sin embargo aquella luz la hizo sobresaltarse y distraerse por lo que el aprovecho para dar un disparo más que dio certero en su pierna izquierda, una luz color vino emano de ella abandonándola posteriormente y haciéndola caer de nuevo.

-Dos más…. Y está muerta….- dijo el triunfante.

Sin embargo no espero que una roja luz nublara su vista para darle paso a una gran pantera que no tardo en echarse encima de él y alcanzar a morder el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro haciendo gritar al hombre, entre el forcejeo, tanto pantera como hombre cayeron de aquel pasillo hasta el suelo del primer piso donde la batalla campal estaba siendo llevaba a cabo. La pantera estaba ganando, no fue hasta que el cuello del hombre por fin emitió un crujido y este dejo de moverse, entonces Maki supo que acababa de matar a ese hombre.

La pantera estuvo apunto de atacar a alguien más, pero un último disparo perforo su cuerpo haciéndola volver a su forma humana, aquel fue en la espalda y tras el comenzó a emanar un aura color morado de su cuerpo, esto la dejo débil y mal herida. Poco apoco se recuperó levantándose y mirando quien le había disparado, ahí estaba ella, su madre Nishikino-san apuntando con un revolver, con una última bala a ella, y con la otra mano, tenía a Nico amenazada, empuñando un afilado cuchillo contra la cadera de Nico, lugar donde su sello se refugiaba.

-Mueve un centímetro más y matare a su chica prodigio….- amenazo Red mirando llena de ira a Maki que al ver el peligro en el que Nico se encontraba obedeció de inmediato. -¡Todas ustedes! Si siguen luchando, voy a matar a Yazawa- dijo amenazante obligando a todas a detenerse.

Ellos tomaron a las chicas y las llevaron de nueva cuenta hasta el centro de aquel lugar haciéndolas arrodillarse justo detrás de Maki que jadeante y herida no despegaba su mirada del otro par de ojos violetas.

-Todas ustedes…. ¡Van a entregarme ese maldito sello a voluntad! Si no quieren y las dejare ir…. Pero Maki…. Ella se queda….- condicionaba a las chicas que se miraban unas a otras con preocupación.

-No le crean….. Ella va a matarnos a todas….- decía esta vez Maki a las demás.

-¿Y a ti si deben creerte? Porque tú fuiste quien las trajo aquí- contraataco la mujer.

-Escuchen, ella no se rendirá, no solo las matara, después ira por la academia y después por sus familias…. Sé que no confían ya en mi pero, por favor no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por las personas que aman- volvía a rogarles Maki.

Nico miraba la situación, todas estaban en peligro, y ahora no solo ellas, la academia, y su familia….. lo que más amaba en el mundo peligraba, no soportaría que por su causa murieran sus hermanitos y su madre….. Ninguna de las que estaban ahí….. Ni si quiera esa pelirroja que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de amar….

-Yo creo que la única que no tiene salida aquí eres tu….- aquella voz hizo que todos prestaran atención a la parte alta de las instalaciones, ahí una peli azul junto a una castaña de ojos verdes estaban apuntando a Red directamente, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer.

-Ustedes…..- dijo sobresaltada mirando como aquellas dos chicas no estaban solas, pues un grupo de hombres armados venían con ellas, Anju fue la primera en reconocerlos, ellos eran agentes de KIA.

-suelta el arma madre…. Se acabó….- aquello se lo dijo Maki a Red que estaba nerviosa esta vez, se sentía atrapada, y la mirada de Maki la hacía enfurecer más.

-No me dirás que hacer…- con esas palabras apunto a Maki con la última bala que quedaba en su revólver y disparo, pero aquella bala paso al lado de Maki quien se quedó en shock mirando cómo le habían disparado y habían fallado.

-¡NOO! ¡Nozomi!- el grito de Eri se escuchó enseguida de la detonación y Maki se giró mirando como aquella bala que había fallado a ella, le había dado a Nozomi justo en el pecho…. Lugar donde estaba su sello…..

La peli morada se sostuvo el impacto y después tosió sangre, Eri se aproximó para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-Nozomi, ¡Nozomi!... mírame…- Eri hablaba con un llanto que emano rápidamente, la peli morada la miraba con una expresión adolorida.

-Eri…cchi….- fue lo único que pudo articular Nozomi entre el doloroso impacto y las suplicas de Eri que le abría la camisa para revisar el impacto, este había roto el sello de Nozomi y poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse en su piel.

-No te vayas….. Tengo tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo….. Disfrutamos tan poco, Nozomi, por favor quédate conmigo… por favor…..- el llanto de Eri y los ojos con lágrimas amenazando con salir de las demás solo eran testigos de lo que sucedía, su amiga perdía la vida y no podían hacer nada.

La peli morada solo pudo levantar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Eri y dedicarle una tenue sonrisa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Eri se aferró a ella y pego su frente con la de la mayor en un intento de apaciguar su dolor y hacer su último intento, la tenue luz azul de Eri se fue apoderando de ambas, pero enseguida se extinguió.

Eri separo su contacto solo para verificar que su intento funcionara, pero no fue así….. En la frente de Nozomi permanecía el sello de Eri, pero este no tenía ningún color…..

Había sido demasiado tarde para la Tanuki, su vida se desvaneció como hojas en el viento…

Todas presenciaron aquello, Maki giro su rostro llena de ira contra red que seguía aferrada a Nico y amenazándola, las lágrimas de Nico bañaban su rostro al igual que las demás que se sentían completamente impotentes.

-Duele ¿verdad? Perder lo que amas…..- dijo aquello mirando directamente a Maki que apretaba los puños y su mandíbula.

 _-Si no hago algo….. Todas morirán…..-_ Nico pensó en aquello, por lo que miro una vez más a Maki y le sonrió. –Por los seres que amo…..-

-Nico-chan…..no….-

Maki no entendió que sucedió hasta que vio como Nico sujetaba la mano de Red y la empuñaba contra si misma atravesando su cadera y logrando llegar hasta Red, apuñalando su vientre también, otro sello se acababa de romper….

-¡NOOO!- exclamo Maki y sin importarle nada se abalanzó contra Red después de que Nico cayera al suelo con aquella herida mortal

-¡Disparen!- ordeno Umi a los agentes de KIA que de inmediato comenzaron a abrir fuego contra todos los miembros de "R" que restaban, así como las chicas comenzaron a dispersarse, Anju y Erena corrieron a auxiliar a Nico y sacarla del campo de batalla.

Madre e hija luchaban mano a mano en el centro del lugar, las lágrimas de Maki inundaban su rostro mientras se enfrentaba a aquella mujer, la pelirroja estaba enfurecida al igual que la mujer mayor, ambas sentían que se habían arrebatado mutuamente lo más valioso que habían tenido, cada una golpeando el punto más débil de la contraria.

-Tu padre está muerto…. Tus amigas….. La persona que amas….. ¿Por qué seguir luchando?- le gritaba Nishikino-san a Maki entre los golpes y las heridas.

-Por qué daré todo por las únicas personas en este mundo que me han amado….- respondió Maki devolviendo los ataques.

La pelirroja estaba muy herida ya, y Red aprovechaba las heridas para golpearla en ellas, hubo un momento en el que Red derribo a Maki y piso su mano derecha, lugar donde quedaba el sello original y único de Maki pisando y lastimándola en gran manera. Red elevando en mano aquel cuchillo lo empuño a punto de darle el golpe final a Maki.

-Se acabó el juego…- con esas últimas palabras estuvo a punto de dar el último golpe a Maki, pero una bala atravesó su pecho haciéndola detenerse y soltar aquella arma punzocortante.

Los disparos se detuvieron y los hombres de Red la vieron caer de rodillas sujetando de manera dolosa su pecho. Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse y justo frente a ella al levantar la vista, ahí la encontró…..Aquellos ojos amarillos, acompañados de ese cabello gris y ese hermoso rostro, dejando ver entre sus manos el rifle con el que le habían disparado, aun sabiendo eso, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y con dolor comenzó a Sonreír.

-….Minami…. te en…. contre…..- exclamo Nishikino-san mirando a la peli gris que mantenía un semblante serio, aquel rostro se le hacía tan familiar.

 _-Te amo…..Minami….-_

Ese fugas recuerdo invadió su cabeza, aquella chica que había visto últimamente en sus sueños era la mujer a la que había disparado, sintió ganas de llorar sin saber por qué, pero no lo hizo, simplemente, apunto de vuelta aquel rifle, esta vez contra la cabeza de Red que solo se mantuvo con la vista fija a ella.

-No sé por qué me duele tener que matarte… pero….. No me duele más que el hecho de saber que por tu culpa, mí amada hija este muerta…. No puedo perdonártelo- con esas últimas palabras Minami quito el seguro del rifle.

-Te encontré Minami….. Al menos….. Pude verte una vez más….-

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-

-Si….. Te amo….-

Con esas últimas palabras, Minami jalo el gatillo dándole fin a la vida de Red, que a pesar de todo, había muerto con una sonrisa.

-Ni…Nico-chan….- Maki se había arrastrado lo suficiente para llegar hasta donde Erena y Anju tenían refugiada a Nico que poco a poco moría, la pelinegra había permanecido ahí, no muy lejos Eri aun sostenía el cuerpo de Nozomi.

-Maki-chan…- susurro Nico con voz débil mirando como la pelirroja se acercaba a ella, las demás les dieron un espacio suficiente para que ambas chicas pudieran despedirse, Umi también estaba ahí al igual que Tsubasa, sufriendo en silencio la perdida de Nozomi y la que se avecinaba con Nico.

Maki sujeto la mano de Nico y deposito un beso sobre está dejando rastros de sus lágrimas en ella.

-Perdóname….perdóname Nico-chan…. Soy una miserable, soy una basura que se vio engañada y atrapada…. Sin salida…. Por favor perdóname….- Maki sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Nico que respiraba con dificultad.

-Nada de eso importa Maki….. No hay nada que perdonar, luche por los que amaba, incluyéndote, a pesar de todo…. Ahora, podre encontrarme con mi padre….. Lo hecho tanto de menos- decía aquello Nico sonriendo tenuemente.

-Nico-chan….- susurro Maki acercándose lentamente a la pelinegra y cortando la distancia entre ambas rosando la nariz de la mayor. – Cuando la vida te separa de un ser querido, el recuerdo de su sonrisa, es el mejor recuerdo de todos…- susurrando eso ultimo junto sus labios con los de Nico, sintiendo aquella calidez que solo aquella chica podía provocarle, un beso de despedida con sabor a lágrimas y sangre.

 _-Nico-chan, eres mi más grande tesoro…. Un tesoro que me niego a perder, por eso daré todo por ti, todo para demostrarte cuanto te amo, mi prueba de amor más grande está aquí y ahora….-_

Maki sujeto la mano derecha de Nico y la presiono contra su pecho mientras aun mantenían el contacto de sus labios, la mayor sentía con sus últimas fuerzas el latir tan acelerado del corazón de Maki…. Era tan bello.

Algo cambio, el sueño en Nico se iba y comenzaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco notando como Maki frente a ella se tambaleo y tras unos segundos desfalleció frente a ella mientras la pelirroja aun sujetaba su mano. Esa sensación Nico la recordaba…. El volver a la vida.

-No puede ser….. No…. ¿¡NO, POR QUE LO HICISTE!?- Nico con desesperación se incorporaba de golpe y tomaba a la pelirroja en brazos, ahí fue cuando lo supo, al mirar a Maki retirar su mano de la suya, pudo ver aquel seguimiento de líneas rojas en su propia mano…. Un nuevo sacrificio por amor….

-Mi último sello, el más importante….. Una vez me dijiste que tu padre hizo esto por ti…. Por amor…..-

-No, tu no debiste….- al intercambiar lugares, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de nueva cuenta.

-Tu aun tienes personas que te aman, Nico-chan….. Personas en este mundo que te necesitan y quieren verte volver a casa… en cambio yo….. Siempre en amargura y soledad, deseando el amor de alguien….. Sin los brazos de una madre que esperen por mí, o los de un padre….. No soy tan fuerte para perder… a la persona que amo por segunda vez…. Por eso, acepta esta última prueba de amor de mi parte Nico-chan…. Aunque no sea más que una mísera traidora- Nico simplemente acaricio la mejilla de Maki y le sonrió mientras sus labios temblaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Eres quien se robó mi corazón….. Maki-chan….. te amo a pesar de todo… te amo….- Nico sabía que esta era la despedida y que la que tendría que sufrir la ausencia de la otra seria ella….- Tampoco estoy lista para perderte mi amada Maki…-

La pelirroja solo recargo su rostro en la mano de Nico, sintiendo su calor.

-me encontraras Nico-chan….. en el viento soplando suave…. Esa será mi mano acariciando tu rostro….. y cuando la lluvia te moje…. Serán mis lágrimas de alegría….. Cuando las aves canten…. Seré yo susurrándote cuanto te amo….. y cuando las estrellas iluminen el cielo, seré yo viéndote con una sonrisa, ahí…. En Wild stars…-

Ese fue el último suspiro de Maki, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarle a su amada aquellas palabras que la acompañarían el resto de sus días. Aun cuando todas fueron testigos de todas las pérdidas sufridas, aun cuando habían perdido más allá de la felicidad que las había abrazado, era momento de decirle adiós, aquel más hermoso sueño moría dentro de ellas, decían adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida, siguieran pensando en aquellas que amaron

.

.

.

* * *

 **un pequeño homenaje a Love marginal 3**


	26. Chapter 26 bajo el mismo cielo

**bueno gente, se termina el mes de abril y con ello, Wild stars a llegado a su fin. muchas gracias de antemano a todos lo que estuvieron siguiendo esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias les agradesco muchisimo su apoyo y , este fic cumpli un año de su publicación en febrero y yo ni en cuenta, un año juntos compartiendo esta historia, de verdad lo aprecio demasiado.**

 **Espero que les guste este final, la verdad a mi me gusto como quedo, creo que otro final mejor no pudo tener, sin mas que decir muchas gracias, Wild stars se despide de ustedes :')**

 **PD: MUY PRONTO COMENZARE A PUBLICAR DATTE DATTE AA MAJOU, EL PRIMER FIC DONDE INCLUIRE A LOS PERSONAJES DE AQOURS DE LLENO ASÍ COMO LOS DE M'S**

* * *

El mundo cambio desde ese día, resulta que la organización de "R" tenía el poder suficiente monetariamente como para influenciar al gobierno y a la sociedad para tratar de convencerlos de que los Wild eran seres malos, mucho tiempo se vivió con esos pensamientos, después de aquel trágico día en el que se perdieron vidas importantes pero los Wild triunfaron contra sus mayores opresores, se conoció que había mas organizaciones alrededor del mundo con los pensamientos de "R" aunque el propósito de aquella mujer fuese muy diferente al de todos los demás logro incentivar el exterminio de los Wild durante los siguientes 3 años después de su muerte, en los que los Wild tuvieron que vivir escondidos de los humanos, no fue hasta que KIA creció lo suficiente para hacer la lucha en protección de estos seres, encontrando organizaciones mayores que comenzaron a apoyar la causa un par de años más trascurrieron de lucha por la nueva aceptación de los Wild en la sociedad humana… y se logró, dando fin a cualquier rastro de odio hacia aquellos que eran guardianes del mundo.

El Japón cambio, Otonokizaka fue la base de todo, para que posteriormente se implementaran muchas más academias que se encargaran de los Wild y de su formación y de su posterior implementación en la sociedad humana, posteriormente con el paso del tiempo, el resto del mundo comenzó a aceptar a los Wild de su territorio, invirtiendo en ellos también y convirtiéndolos no solo en un miembro de la sociedad, sino también en un ser con el mismo trato que cualquier humano.

Fue así como otra Era inicio para los Wild, y aquellos tristes recuerdos solo se convirtieron en parte de la historia en el mundo.

.

.

.

 _-Nico-chan….- aquella chica susurraba su nombre mientras sus cuerpos estaban juntos compartiendo la calidez que expulsaban._

 _Sentía sus caricias, el amor con que hacia todo, aquella mirada que desbordaba cientos de emociones que solo eran para ella._

-….Nico…. despierta…..-

 _Sus dulces palabras que en su momento la llenaron de amor, que la hicieron sentirse la chica más feliz del mundo por tenerla._

 _-….Maki….-_

-Yazawa Nico-chan, más te vale que despiertes ahora mismo antes de que un travieso conejo te de un mordisco- aquella voz masculina la hiso sobresaltarse y dar un gran brinco levantando su rostro aun adormilada.

La pelinegra miro borroso a la persona frente a ella y al aclarar su vista solo le sonrió a aquel hombre para posteriormente brincarle encima.

-¿A si? Pues el pequeño conejo que se atreva a morderme me lo comeré de un mordisco- aquello lo dijo encima de aquel hombre y revolviendo su cabello negro en forma de juego.

La risa de ambos se escuchó en toda la casa de aquella familia, no fue hasta que una mujer vistiendo un saco negro, una camisa blanca y una falda a juego con el saco entro molesta abriendo la puerta y miro al hombre y a la chica jugar en la cama, revolcándose como cachorros, alborotando el cabello del otro.

-Querido te envié a despertar a Nico, no a que juegues con ella, Se le va a hacer tarde para el inicio del curso, ya sabes que Otonokizaka es muy exigente con los Wild de grados mayores- La mujer reprendía al hombre y a la chica que solo se sonrieron cómplices y pronto a acusarse mutuamente.

-Nico empezó, yo solo vine como buen padre a despertarla con todo el cariño que se merece- se excusaba el hombre señalando a la pelinegra despeinada a su lado.

-Papa eres un mentiroso, el vino a despertarme en el momento equivocado y amenazo con morderme- esta vez Nico señalo a su padre y este solo le saco la lengua en señal de broma.

-Enserio, que sean los únicos Wild de la familia no significa que tengan que comportarse como cachorros, querido, Koutaro está esperándote en la habitación para que le des su baño, Nico el desayuno ya está hecho, apresúrense los dos- la mujer hablaba más amablemente a ambos pelinegros que solo se sonrieron mutuamente.

El hombre se puso de pie sonriéndole a su hija y arreglando su ropa y sus cabellos negros, al final se acercó a la mesita de Nico y miro los dos peluches que la pelinegra tenía en ella atesorados con mucho cuidado, era una pantera y justo arriba de la cabeza de esta, descansaba un pequeño conejo.

-Algún Dia la encontraras cariño….., si tú y yo pudimos volvernos a encontrar, seguro ustedes dos también…- decía el hombre acariciando a la pantera.

Nico había contado a su padre todo, desde su muerte y su sacrificio de mar que el hizo por ella, hasta lo que vivió en sus años posteriores, y del como había perdido a Maki, el gran amor de su vida, el simplemente le creyó todo porque algunos sueños tristes en sus memorias lo podían recordar, algunos otros no. Pero ahí estaba el recuerdo de su amada hija, para hacerle ver las cosas.

-Apresúrate a desayunar para que llegues a la academia a tiempo princesa- decía el hombre mirando los peluches con una tenue sonrisa y después dirigió su vista a la pelinegra que lo observaba cuidadosamente. – Después de todo tienen que recibir a los nuevos Wild ¿No?- finalizaba el hombre saliendo de la habitación y dejando a solas a su hija.

La misma Nico se acercó a la mesita de noche a observar aquellos dos peluches que su padre había tocado, con delicadeza volvió a acomodarlos como estaban recordando el sueño anterior que había tenido; soñaba muy seguido con aquello, pero los malos suceso eran los más abundantes, aunque sin duda disfrutaba de los buenos sueños como el de esa mañana.

Paso de acomodarlos a acariciar al pequeño conejo y después a la pantera, tocando esta con más cariño que al pequeño peluche de conejo. Al final solo suspiro.

-….. Maki… han pasado 300 años desde que nos despedimos… si tan solo supieras que te sigo amando tanto….. Si tan solo supiera donde estas ahora mismo….No sabes cuánto me lastima tu ausencia, ha abierto una herida en mi alma. No es justo extrañarte así… Estoy tan cansada de ver pasar el tiempo y no poder hacer nada al respecto….- susurraba Nico mirando a aquel peluche.

No quería sentirse melancólica en ese momento, por lo que sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de golpe de su cama y comenzó a desvestirse frente al gran espejo de su habitación, no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente su cadera, lugar donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz de nacimiento, y después mirar su mano derecha, lugar donde ahora permanecía su sello de nacimiento, el sello Panda.

Pensaba mucho en los momentos anteriores, todo lo que había vivido con anterioridad y lo duro que fue, pero ahora, después de todos esos años volvía al mundo para encontrarse con su destino. La primer prueba de ello fue que cuando cumplió alrededor de 3 años fue completamente consiente de todo, incluso sus recuerdos de su vida pasada, y su primer gran sorpresa que la lleno de felicidad había sido su padre, ese hombre que había dado la vida por ella, ahora está de vuelta, en una nueva vida donde habían vuelto a formar una familia completa, ya no le faltaba más, aquel hombre tan amoroso había vuelto a su lado, y ella conservaba todos sus recuerdos respecto a él, tanto los buenos como los malos.

Pero aún le faltaba algo en su vida, algo que realmente deseaba encontrar a toda prisa.

Bajo de su habitación una vez lista y uniformada, para tomar el desayuno con sus hermanas y su madre que también estaban preparándose para ir al colegio y al trabajo respectivamente.

-Onne-chan se ve increíble con ese uniforme- alagaba una de las niñas a su hermana que solo se engrandeció.

-Por supuesto que sí, ninguna Spiritual luce tan bien en esto como yo- decía orgullosa tomando el almuerzo.

Una vez que termino su desayuno subió a lavarse los dientes y posteriormente se apresuró a marcharse, no sin antes ver a su apresurado padre que se mal acomodaba la corbata de su uniforme también.

-Papa si llegas tarde la directora va a enojarse y te castigara- decía aquello al hombre pelinegro que solo sonrió nervioso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya me iré marchando, te veo en la academia princesa- el hombre sin probar bocado simplemente ese despedía de su esposa e hijos y se marchaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble, digna de un sello Usagi.

-Me marcho también, que tengan buen día- se despedía Nico de su madre y hermanas antes de salir corriendo también presurosa a llegar a la ceremonia que harían de nuevos aceptados.

.

La pelinegra caminaba apresurada por las calles, simplemente ver a todos esos Wild uniformados caminando entre la gente como si nada, le sorprendía bastante, de solo imaginar que tras la muerte de Red y Maki tuvieron que ocultarse por tres años por que técnicamente era ilegal ser un Wild, ahora veía como caminaban entre las personas como si fuesen parte de ellos.

-¡Hey Nico!- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos mirando a sus espaldas, se terminó por encontrar una chica de cabellera Rubia que caminaba al lado de una chica de cabellera azul, ambas con un uniforme exactamente igual al de ella.

-Eri, Umi, ¿salieron tarde también?- pregunto Nico a las dos chicas que recién llegaban saludando con su mano.

-Si bueno, Eri quería aprovechar el hecho de que hay demasiados Wild pasando por este camino para ver si de pura casualidad se encuentra a Nozomi- decía Umi algo fastidiada a lo que Eri solo la miro con burla.

-Y no te negaste porque tienes la esperanza de ver a Kotori hoy ¿Verdad?- contraataco la rubia a la Okami que se ruborizo de inmediato.

-No digas esas cosas vergonzosas- se quejaba Umi mirando en otra dirección.

Nico solo suspiro, sus amigas tenían recuerdos intactos también, aunque en el caso de Umi se había presentado algo un poco complejo, recordaba a todas pero a Maki la tenía borrosa en su memoria, y el hecho de que había estado enamorada de ella estaba casi perdido en sus recuerdos. Sabía que había sucedido gracias a Nico, pero no lo recordaba casi nada.

-Vamos ¿Por qué no se acercan a hablar con ellas? Están unidas por un sacrificio de amor, están destinadas ¿Qué les impide acercarse a hablarles y decir lo que sienten?- preguntaba Nico con gracia a ambas chicas que solo suspiraron.

-No tienes idea de lo malo que es que estemos juntas todos los días como simples amigas y no poder decirle cuanto la amo y que quiero besarla sin una buena razón ¿Crees que me creería si argumento que es obra de los Wild stars? Se burlaría eternamente de mi- se quejaba Eri tocando delicadamente su frente, aunque su sello ya no había aparecido ahí, pues ahora se encontraba en su pecho, justo como Nozomi tiempo atrás.

-Es cierto…. Además no sabes cuan doloroso es ver que Honoka siempre se lleva su atención, no es que la odie pero ¡¿Por qué Honoka está aquí?! No intercambio con nadie, debería estar más muerta que los ancestros- aquel comentario por parte de Umi hizo que Nico pensara sobre eso.

-Es verdad…. Y no es la única, incluso Erena y Anju están aquí…. Tsubasa, Rin y Hanayo….. Nunca nos preguntamos cómo es que terminaron de vuelta igual que nosotras- les decía aquello Nico, a lo que las tres chicas se quedaron pensantes.

-Tal vez….. El vínculo entre las doce fue demasiado fuerte, o tal vez el sacrificio de esas tres fue por todas… tanto que logramos llegar hasta aquí en la misma línea de tiempo, aunque creo que nunca lo sabremos con certeza, pero debemos estar agradecidas de que estamos aquí de vuelta- comentaba Eri restándole importancia al asunto.

-Más importante aún, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos y conversar de esto después, estamos llegando tarde a la academia- Nico apresuraba a las otras dos chicas a llegar. Una vez que llegaron se separaron para ir a su respectivo modulo, en un par de horas tendrían la ceremonia de ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes que se incorporaban a Otonokizaka, aquella academia que atesoraba muchas cosas para todas ellas, algunas de manera consiente, otras de manera inconsciente, pero ahí estaba el sentimiento.

.

Umi caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, de vez en cuando miraba por algunas partes a su alrededor tratando de localizar con la mirada a cierta peli gris….

El simple hecho de tenerla todos los días cerca y no poder expresar su arrepentimiento y su deseo de amarla la lastimaba, ella había renacido como una fuerte Okami y su sello había surgido en su espalda, justo como Kotori en un pasado, debido a la entrega del sello. Sus recuerdos habían vuelto de la nada, no sabía a qué edad con exactitud, pero se atrevía a decir que desde que tenía la edad suficiente para razonar lo más básico, recordaba su vida pasada; y sobre Kotori….. la había encontrado hace 1 año atrás aproximadamente durante una práctica de intercambio de estudiantes Wild, simplemente la vio ahí, caminar a la par de Honoka como muy buenas amigas, no supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante, simplemente se quedó pasmada mirando a la peli gris que sonreía con tanta naturalidad y belleza.

-Si tan solo fuese tan fácil…- susurro para sí misma dando vuelta al pasillo y llegando a su salón de clases. –Ah~ sí que extraño ser docente en vez de alumna- refunfuño para sí misma entrando a la clase y mirando a sus compañeros.

Sin embargo su mirada por fin se posó donde ella deseaba, ahí junto a la ventana estaba ella, sonriendo tan tranquilamente como siempre, conversando con la Kuma que a veces le llegaba a fastidiar por robar la atención de la peli gris.

-Oh ¡Umi-chan llegas tarde!- Honoka notaba la presencia de Umi y la saludaba con energía, echándole en cara al final la hora de llegada a la Okami.

-Si me atrase un poco, me encontré con Eri y Nico en el camino así que me quede con ellas conversando- decía Umi tratando de no regañar a la castaña enérgica y mirando de reojo a Kotori que le sonreía como siempre.

-Hola Umi-chan pareces cansada- con esa angelical voz recibía a la Okami que solo se ruborizo.

-N…No… estoy bien, solo…. Algo distraída- respondía con timidez mirando a la Washy en su lugar.

-¿Segura? Si quieres te puedo acompañar a la enfermería y quedarme contigo- proponía la peli gris a lo que Umi solo logro ruborizarse más, en definitiva la idea le parecía estupenda pero no podía dejar salir esa emoción así como así.

-De verdad, no te preocupes Kotori…- tratando de persuadir a la chica se zafaba de aquello, solo miro como Kotori hacia un mohín y comenzaba a buscar algo en su escritorio.

 _-Diablos… eso fue realmente lindo….-_ pensó mirando curiosa a la Washy.

Kotori no tardó mucho en incorporarse y sacar de su mochila una caja que no tardo en abrir y ponerla en su escritorio, después volvió a mirar a Umi.

-¿Qué te parecen unas galletas para animarte?- ofrecía Kotori a la peli azul, en aquella caja había galletas caseras, lo especial de ellas es que tenían forma de pollitos y algunas más de lo que parecían huellas de canino.

-¿Esto es…?- preguntaba Umi mirando las galletas en la caja, estaban muy lindas.

-Pues… planeaba dártelas más tarde…. Pe…pero… creo que ahora mismo te vendrían muy bien Umi-chan- decía Kotori desviando la mirada y ruborizándose también, simplemente Umi no pudo evitar querer lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla.

Lo Hizo sin pensar más tiempo, simplemente se levantó y abrazo a la peli gris que se sobresaltó de una manera brusca y después se quedó inmóvil. Ambas permanecieron así un breve momento hasta que Kotori se movió un poco.

-¿Umi-chan?- la llamo por su nombre, ¿Por qué la chica peli azul la abrazaba? No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón el sentimiento que le transmitió y aquella calidez entre sus brazos simplemente la envolvieron con unos desbordantes sentimientos que le fueron inexplicablemente hermosos.

Umi solo hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la peli gris, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto amaba, simplemente no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan un poco de sus ojos, recordando tantas vivencias pasadas que ahora solo eran parte de sus recuerdos de ella, pero por lo menos, ahí estaba la peli gris de vuelta, no podía desear más que eso.

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Es… estas llorando?- pregunto Kotori preocupada acariciando el cabello de Umi, lentamente comenzó a caricia su espalda, pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con aquella parte, tuvo una pequeña visión….

 _-Es un error que el amor y la amistad se crucen…-_

 _-El verdadero error es que te arruines el presente, aferrándote a un pasado que no tiene futuro-_

 _-Kotori… Te amo Kotori…. Te amo tanto que si te vas ahora…. Voy a quebrarme por completo… así que por favor, aguanta…-_

 _-Me hace tan feliz Umi-chan….. Escuchar que me amas también…. Es una lástima…. Que sea en un momento así…..-_

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y suspiro ante aquel recuerdo, no lo entendió, pero le dejo una sensación extraña en el pecho, simplemente se aferró a la Okami notando como ella también había soltado un par de lágrimas, ahora se encontraba aún más confundida. Poco a poco se separaron mirándose a los ojos, simplemente mirando las lágrimas de la otra sin entender la razón.

-¿Por qué lloras Kotori?-

-No lo se…. ¿Por qué lloras tu Umi-chan?-

-….. Porque estoy feliz de que estés conmigo…. Son lágrimas de alegría…-

Ambas solo rieron después de aquello, una sabia porque estaba tan feliz, la otra no del todo, pero estaban juntas después de toda una vida, nada podría ser mejor, su momento era ahora y lo disfrutarían al 100% sin prisas, hasta que aquella que tenía su memoria perdida se diese cuenta del amor fervoso que sentía por aquella que había velado desde siempre por su regreso.

 _-Ok….. Supongo que también puedo comer algunas galletas-_ Pensó Honoka que solo miraba a la melosa pareja sin decir absolutamente nada.

.

Eri estaba distraída en sus clases, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de la peli morada que estaba sentada a un par de sillas más delante de ella, no podía creer que estuviera ahí. Extrañamente se sentía como cuando estaban en Otonokizaka 300 años atrás, Nozomi sin querer notar sus sentimientos por ella, y Eri no tenía más que seguir rezando a los spiritual a que la Tanuki la notara, en vez de mirar tanto a Nico, a si se sentía la rubia con la pequeña diferencia de que Nozomi no miraba absolutamente a nadie en esta ocasión, simplemente era amable con todos y eso aunque no era mejor la aliviaba más.

-… Nozomi…..- susurro demasiado bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

Había vuelto a ver a la peli morada hace 3 años atrás, cuando ingreso a Otonokizaka, simplemente la vio tomando el almuerzo bajo un árbol, lo primero que noto fue el sello Tanuki en la frente de Nozomi, justo como ella lo tubo anteriormente, se sintió tonta por como había actuado pero simplemente no pudo evitar correr hasta ella y echársele encima abrazándola con todo lo que podía, ganándose un par de empujones de Nozomi. Al final solo se disculpó con la Tanuki que comenzó a burlarse de ella de manera amistosa. Posteriormente se volvieron amigas, aun cuando Eri deseaba poder tenerla en sus brazos como algo más, como debía ser. Pero simplemente era muy cobarde para dar el siguiente paso.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron, Nozomi al notar la mirada de Eri simplemente le sonrió y guiño un ojo cosa que hizo ruborizar a la rubia que desvió la mirada.

-De acuerdo, con esto terminamos la clase, ahora les pido que bajen al campus principal para el evento de los nuevos ingresados, que parece que ya van llegando- Yazawa-sensei, el padre de Nico les pedía a todos sus alumnos atender sus indicaciones.

Eri acomodo sus cosas y se disponía a bajar cuando Nozomi la alcanzo y la sujeto del brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ericchi estaba mirándome mucho ¿Qué te pasa, estás en tu día fértil y buscas algo de amor?- Nozomi se burlaba de ella y Eri solo se ruborizo con fuerza.

-No digas esas cosas fuerte o te van a oír, Ah~ ¿Por qué te gusta tanto burlarte de mí?- se quejó Eri aun ruborizada y Nozomi sonrió con picardía.

-Por qué las expresiones de Ericchi son realmente lindas, espera…. Entonces ¿Si tienes el día fértil? No podrás salir al campus, los Nighmare también van a recibir a los nuevos, y entre los nuevos seguro habrá otros cuantos Nighmare…- decía deduciendo algunas cosa Nozomi a lo que Eri solo se logró avergonzar más.

-¡Que no tengo el día fértil! Solo…. Quería mirarte ¿Qué tiene de malo?- respondió Eri rendida y Nozomi solo rio.

-Si Ericchi quiere mirarme solo debe decirlo y le mostrare todo- con voz seductora Nozomi susurraba aquello al oído de Eri que se quedó casi en shock por lo dicho por la peli morada. –pero primero…. Tendrás que atraparme- sentenciando aquello Nozomi se soltó de Eri y comenzó a correr dejando atrás a la rubia que tardó en reaccionar un poco.

-… espe… ¡Nozomi! ¿Por qué sigues burlándote de mí?- se quejó la rubia comenzando a correr tras la Tanuki que se mesclo entre algunos compañeros y entro al salón del consejo estudiantil en la forma de su sello.

Eri vio como aquel pequeño mapache entro al salón del consejo estudiantil y cuando ella abrió la puerta volvió a ser timada por la peli morada, pues dentro de aquel salón encontró a dos chicas compartiendo un beso y al verse descubiertas, una pareció molestarse y la otra divertirse por la cara de las otras dos chicas.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento mucho Erena, Anju!- se disculpó Eri al ver a ambas chicas separarse.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan- dijo Anju completamente tranquila y riendo, mientras la Doragon parecía molesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- pregunto la más alta y Eri solo retrocedió.

-Lo siento, perseguía a Nozomi y… olvídenlo las dejo en paz…- Eri completamente avergonzada salía del consejo y cerraba la puerta, justo al cerrarla Nozomi la miraba sonriente recargada en la pared.

-Waaaa ¿Quién regaño a mi pobre zorrito?- la peli morada seguía burlándose de la rubia que solo le dio la espalda.

-Eres muy injusta Nozomi…- decía molesta Eri dejando a la mayor ahí, esta solo soltó una risita.

Eri simplemente se sentía frustrada, pasaba buenos momentos con la peli morada, pero sentía que el tiempo corría tan lento que simplemente no podía confesarse, Sintió un agarre en su brazo y se giró, encontrándose con los ojos turquesa de Nozomi.

-Lo siento Ericchi, es que simplemente me encanta ver tu rostro ruborizado- se disculpaba Nozomi con voz sincera a lo que la rubia solo suspiro.

-de verdad que no cambias….-

-Pero así me has amado siempre ¿No?-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Eri se sorprendiera y abriera los ojos bastante…. Tal vez era solo su imaginación pero ¿Nozomi había dicho algo referente a su vida pasada?

-de… ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Miento? O crees que no me e dado cuenta que me miras con ojos de cachorro- Nozomi con esas palabras acariciaba la mejilla de Eri con su mano y hacia que la rubia la mirara directamente a los ojos. –Pero….. No me molesta esa parte de ti….- susurrando aquello último se acercó lo suficiente como para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Eri que se quedó completamente pasmada.

Su corazón se aceleró de una manera sumamente increíble, y su interior se desbordo de emociones que simplemente no fue capaz de explicar, simplemente fue abrazando poco a poco a Nozomi entre su contacto de labios para después separarse y abrazarla con fuerza, siendo correspondida por la peli morada.

-De verdad…. Nozomi… siempre aprovechándote de mí…. Tonta…-

-Así amo a Ericchi…-

.

Nico caminaba por el campus, podía ver como los nuevos estudiantes llegaban y los docentes Wild comenzaban a ordenarles cierta organización para que se acomodaran en el campus y comenzaran con el evento que constaría de demostración de habilidades con las que los nuevos llegaban a la academia, a partir de ellas se les designaría un rango y una categoría, así como un uniforme y un grupo, después serian totalmente bienvenidos en la academia.

Pudo ver a su padre sentado al frente de varios docentes más, ellos evaluarían a los nuevos. Ahora solo le quedaba acomodarse en su posición, pues ella como Spiritual rango 9 era parte de los que evaluarían a cada alumno aspirante.

-Bienvenidos sean a la academia Otonokizaka, formadora y desarrolladora de los sellos Wild, academia principal de Tokio para la formación de los Wild, es un gran honor recibir a estos nuevos estudiantes, les deseamos lo mejor en sus pruebas- anunciaba el director de la academia por un micrófono recibiendo los aplausos de los estudiantes. –Procederé a presentar a los Wild que se encargaran de evaluarlos, cada uno con una especialidad, ellas serán Toudo Erena Spiritual rango 10, Yazawa Nico Spiritual rango 9, Ayase Eri Spiritual Rango 10, Toujou Nozomi Spiritual rango 10; dejándolos a su servicio, el grupo de docentes al frente serán los que calificaran el rendimiento de cada participante, mucha suerte y den lo mejor- terminaba de presentar el actual director de Otonokizaka a su personal encargado y con ello se dio inicio al evento.

Varios aspirantes se presentaron, muchos eran calificados con la categoría Nighmare lo cual no era muy prometedor, pero aun así se encontraron buenos resultados, las chicas que participaban para evaluar se encontraban algo cansadas, sin embargo el evento ya estaría por terminar, por lo que solo quedaban unos cuantos.

-Bien, es mi último aspirante- suspiraba cansada Nico caminando de nueva cuenta al centro del campus esperando al nuevo combatiente.

Cuando salió se encontró con una sorpresa muy grata, una gran pantera estaba esperándola en el centro de la arena para luchar lo cual le disgusto en gran manera.

-¿Es enserio? E luchado con otros dos sellos Hyo, son difíciles de mantener- se quejaba mirando al director y a su padre que solo rieron y le pidieron continuar, su padre principalmente solo le giño un ojo pícaramente. –Ah~ Bien, papa me deberá un helado terminando con esto- devolvió y rápidamente se puso en guardia.

La lucha dio inicio y Nico espero a que el felino atacara, estaba cansada de luchar con ellos, los sellos anteriores, ambos habían luchado de la misma manera, estaba segura que este también lo haría, lo presentía, pero para su sorpresa, aquella pantera simplemente la merodeo un par de segundos antes de deslumbrarla con su flasheante transformación y tomarla por sorpresa. Primero sintió un puño golpear su estómago y posteriormente un par de dedos recorriendo sobre su mano derecha, justo en su sello, descifrando su lineamiento y bloqueando su energía, todo para que al final un puño más golpeara su rostro haciéndola caer al suelo completamente aturdida.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor por parte de todos se presentó ante tan rápida táctica que aquella pantera había llevado a cabo sobre la Spiritual, después aplaudieron eufóricos al ver como una aspirante había hecho caer a una de las mejores Wild de la academia.

-Alucinante, según los docentes tenemos aquí a un Dreikon categoría 8, felicidades señorita Nishikino…..-

Aquel nombre, Nico abrió los ojos de golpe y levanto la cabeza casi de inmediato mirando a su contrincante, ahí su corazón comenzó a acelerarse con gran potencia y sintió como sus nervios comenzaban a aumentar al igual que su sorpresa.

Era exactamente igual a como la recordaba, sus rasgados ojos violetas y su pelirrojo cabello acompañado de aquella hermosa figura y aquel rostro envidiable, después de solo haberla visto en sueños, ahí estaba de vuelta, parada frente a ella a un par de metros sacudiéndose la tierra que había manchado sus ropas y con una mirada despreocupada.

-…..Maki…- susurro mirando perdidamente a la pelirroja que terminaba de acomodar sus ropas y le dedicaba una rápida mirada. -¡Maki!- le grito esta vez llamándola por su nombre, aquella pelirroja solo la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto sin mucho interés a la Panda que seguía en el suelo.

Nico no supo en qué momento se había comenzado a poner de pie, simplemente lo había hecho y miro un par de segundos más a la pelirroja que parecía confundida por la mirada soñadora de la pelinegra.

-…te encontré…. ¡Te encontré!- le grito de nueva cuenta y la pelirroja solo se confundió mas.

-¿Qué cosa? … ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ….. Espera…AHAHA- la pelirroja interrogo con un par de palabras pero al final solo fue derribada por la pelinegra que se había lanzado sobre ella de una manera que la tomo desprevenida, ambas cayeron al piso y todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando la escena, creyendo que Nico había contratacado, pero no fue así.

Nico se había abrazado con fuerza al cuello de la pelirroja y había hundido su rostro contra el hueco del cuello de está dejando que aquellas traicioneras lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y comenzara a sollozar de felicidad, simplemente no pudo contener sus emociones en ese momento, que sin importarle la mirada de las demás personas presentes, dejo salir aquel sentimiento que para la pelirroja era confuso y vergonzoso.

-Maki-chan….. No sabes cuánto…cuanto te extrañe…. No sabes cuánto….- decía entre sollozos Nico aferrada a la pelirroja que solo miraba a la Spiritual con vergüenza y un gran sonrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando…? Oye…. Deja de hacer eso, todos están mirándonos….- la apenada pelirroja trataba de quitarse de encima a la pelinegra que se había aferrado tan fuerte a ella que no podía si quiera intentar separarla.

-Mi princesa está a punto d cometer suicidio social….- dijo el padre de Nico mirando como todos comenzaban a murmurar, por lo que bajo de su asiento y separo a su hija a la fuerza de aquella sonrojada pelirroja en el suelo. –De acuerdo cariño, que bueno que felicites a la señorita Nishikino por su triunfo, eres una gran senpai…. Ahora tu y yo nos vamos…- diciendo aquellas palabras el señor Yazawa tomaba a Nico como si fuese un costal y se la llevaba casi a rastras del lugar.

Nico simplemente no pudo apartar la mirada de la pelirroja que se ponía de pie completamente confundida mirándola y sacudiendo de nueva cuenta sus ropas.

-….Maki…..- susurro algo decepcionada.

Una vez que el señor Yazawa se llevara a Nico a un lugar más despejado y le llevo algo de agua, así como curo algunas raspaduras que había tenido cuando Maki la golpeo, después de apoyar en todo eso se colocó a la altura de Nico para hablar.

-¿Que fue todo ese drama princesa? Esa pobre chica parecía asustada después de que te le echaste encima- dijo el pelinegro a su hija que tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

-Papa… es ella…. Es Maki, es mi predestinada…..- respondió Nico a su padre que solo la miraba curioso.

-¿Estas segura?- Volvió a interrogar el padre.

-¡Si, si! Definitivamente es ella…. Después de tanto tiempo sufrir su ausencia…. Esta aquí…- exclamaba Nico completamente emocionada mirando a su padre.

El hombre miro el brillo en los ojos carmín de su hija, solo suspiro para después dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica con mucho cariño.

-Ya veo…. Pero vamos princesa, tómalo con más calma, la pobre chica se quedó completamente confundida, recuerda que ella no sabe quién eres…- su padre le decía una verdad algo decepcionante a su hija, esta detuvo su entusiasmo un momento para analizarlo.

Era verdad…. Maki no sabía quién era ella, simplemente para Maki ella era la loca Panda que se le había abrazado después de una paliza, solo eso, definitivamente se sintió decepcionada y triste por saber su verdad.

-Eso es…. Cierto….. Pero…. ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? Qué tal si ella no me quiere cerca, o que tal si ya tiene alguien….. Yo no quiero perderla de nuevo, hasta apenas unos minutos la volví a encontrar…. No quiero que ella….- Nico hablaba ansiosa, pero fue irrumpida por su padre dándole un abrazo, calmando toda desesperación en su hija y acariciando su cabello, dándole seguridad entre sus brazos.

-¿Sabes princesa? Tengo escasos recuerdos de nuestro pasado, no puedo recordar la gran mayoría, simplemente me es imposible…. Pero, cuando te abrazo y beso tu frente, algunos de esos momentos especiales que tuvimos vuelven, son tan claros en mi memoria, recuerdo a mi pequeña osita jugando en los jardines….. Recuerdo a mi bebe diciendo sus primeras palabras…. Recuerdo muchas cosas Nico, las recuerdo cuando hago esto…- dijo el hombre separándose un poco de ella y depositando un beso en su frente.

Ambos pudieron sentir aquel recuerdo, fue el momento en que salían como una familia a pasear todos juntos, cuando solo eran ella y sus padres…. Ambos se sonreían en aquel recuerdo que fue casi fugas.

Nico miro sorprendida a su padre que le sonrió amablemente y con todo el amor que pudo, ella le devolvió el gesto al hombre y posteriormente le dio un último abrazo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de aquella habitación.

-Ya sé que hacer papa…. Muchas gracias….- Nico le agradecía aquel hombre que tanto amaba de la manera más sincera que pudo.

-Solo una cosa princesa-

-Dime-

-Si ese Minino se atreve a romper tu corazón, yo le romperé una pata-

-Estás loco…-

.

Nico corrió por toda la academia, pensó que aquella platica con su padre había sido breve, pero no fue así, el atardecer estaba sucediendo, la naranja luz iluminaba los pasillos y ella apresurada buscaba con desesperación a cierta chica que seguro andaría todavía por ahí. Fue desde los dormitorios, hasta algunas salar principales. Al final de tanto correr termino en uno de los jardines traseros, donde los grandes árboles de cerezos perdían sus pétalos, dejando a la vista una hermosa vista.

Camino un poco mirando el paisaje, no fue hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido que miro hacia arriba, como si fuese un Deja Vu, ahí estaba aquella chica, el viento movía sus rojos cabellos, algunos pétalos de las rosadas flores del cerezo caían sobre aquel avivado cabello.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver ahí a la chica, completamente concentrada en la vista tan bella que había.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad?- se atrevió a hablar llamando la atención de la pelirroja que miro hacia abajo.

-Oh… eres tu otra vez…. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja a Nico que solo sonrió para sí misma.

-No podría estar mejor, ¿Puedes bajar de ahí? Quiero decirte algo- Nico pedía a la pelirroja que la miro dudosa desde la cima de aquel árbol

-Si bajo…. ¿Prometes no echarte encima de mi como hace un rato?- preguntaba la pelirroja algo divertida a lo que Nico solo hizo un Mohín.

-Solo fue la emoción del momento, no te emociones- Nico respondió a la broma sonriéndole a la pelirroja que solo suspiro y bajo de un salto de aquel árbol.

Ambas se quedaron mirando un breve momento, Maki se sentía extrañamente cómoda, incluso cuando aquella pelinegra se había lanzado sobre ella abrazándola y soltando lágrimas, se había sentido extrañamente cálida y feliz, como si eso hubiese sido lo que quería que la pelinegra hiciera. Nico por su parte sentía el poderoso latir de su corazón, simplemente no podía contenerlo más.

-Eres exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo Maki-chan, tan bella como siempre- decía aquello Nico a la menor que parecía confundida, pero interesada ante la extraña sensación que Nico le provocaba.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto Maki a la pelinegra bajita que solo rio.

Nico solo se acercó un poco a la pelirroja notando como esta no rechazo su cercanía, con completa tranquilidad alcanzo la mano de la Hyo y la acaricio un poco antes de proseguir hablando.

-Dime Maki-chan ¿Crees en la leyenda de los Wild stars?- fue la primera pregunta de la mayor a Maki que solo se puso pensativa.

-Los Wild stars….. Mi madre me conto sobre eso, dice que es una creencia muy muy antigua que habla de que si un Wild hace un sacrificio de amor por otro Wild o ser humano, estos pueden encontrarse en otra vida, en otro tiempo…. Bajo el mismo cielo- decía aquello Maki mirando a la pelinegra que no apartaba su mirada de la suya, ambas miradas estaba profundamente conectadas.

-Si…. Es una leyenda muy triste y hermosa, ¿Crees que sea posible? Que dos amantes se puedan reencontrar después de un sacrificio así…- Nico hacia otra pregunta la pelirroja sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

-No lo sé, algunos afirman que es verdad, otro nos no lo creen, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?- Maki dejaba a flote su confusión, simplemente sabía que algo le provocaba esa pelinegra, le gustaba, era cálido y reconfortante, por ello le había permitido acercarse y acariciarla.

-Existe Maki-chan… Wild stars existe, te puede parecer tonto, un simple cuento de hadas, pero ten fe en ello….. Por qué nosotras somos prueba de que el amor de los Wild stars es real…- con aquellas palabras Nico se acercaba más a la pelirroja que se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, pero sin importar eso… no se alejó.

Nico llevo esta vez la mano de la pelirroja sobre su pecho, para que la pelirroja pudiera sentir su corazón, cuando Maki lo toco sentía cuán rápido latía aquel corazón, cada vez se sentía más cálida.

 _-Me encontraras ….. En el viento soplando suave…. Esa será mi mano acariciando tu rostro…-_ Nico comenzaba a recitar aquellas palabras, mientras cerraba sus ojos y mantenía la mano de Maki contra su pecho.

 _\- y cuando la lluvia te moje…. Serán mis lágrimas de alegría…..-_ Maki miraba fijamente como Nico decía aquellas palabras mientras sentía el palpitar de su corazón, ella misma había comenzado a sentir su propio corazón agitado también.

- _Cuando las aves canten…. Seré yo susurrándote cuanto te amo…_ \- Nico estaba por terminar de recitar, pero fue tomada completamente pos sorpresa, al sentir como Maki tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su pecho, para que ella también pudiese sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

- _….. y cuando las estrellas iluminen el cielo, seré yo viéndote con una sonrisa, ahí…. En Wild stars…-_ Maki terminaba diciendo aquellas palabras viendo fijamente a Nico, apreciando sus ruborizadas mejillas.

-Maki-chan…..- susurro Nico su nombre mientras lentamente comenzaba a cerrar el espacio entre ambas.

Maki no rechazo el gesto, simplemente comenzó a acercarse también, aquel impulso era enfrenarle en su pecho, simplemente acepto seguir lo que sus sentimientos le pedían; sus labios se tocaron por primera vez en esa vida, sintiendo la calidez de la otra, una sabiendo el significado, y otra pronto a descubrirlo….

 _-Escucha bien Nico-chan…no sé cuántas vidas puedan pasar, pero en cada una de ellas, espero encontrarme contigo…-_

Aquel recuerdo cruzo su mente fugazmente, y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, viendo el rostro de Nico de muy cerca, aun besándola. Poco a poco se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla, esa extraña chica pelinegra que le causaba tantas sensaciones, dejo de ser una extraña en ese momento para ella, no era una extraña, era el amor de su vida….

-….Ni…..Nico-chan…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Por que algun dia, volvere a encontrar ese amor especial, tal vez no hoy, no mañana, tal vez no en esta vida, pero luchare, y vivire un millón de vidas solo para estar junto a ti...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer Wild stars 3**


End file.
